Soul of a Dragon
by Yulah Nightwing
Summary: HPDM slash AU Der Krieg gegen Voldemort tobt seit 6 Jahren als Harry entführt wird und an einem Ort voller Geheimnisse landet. Wer sind die geheimnisvollen Drachenreiter? Und auf welcher Seite stehen sie? Und wer ist Harrys Entführer?
1. Prologue

Hallo! 

Hier kommt eine neue Geschichte.

Wie immer Draco/Harry, die ich mir wie immer von Miss J. K. Rowling ausgeborgt habe.

Die Geschichte fiel mir ein, als ich mal wieder meine geliebte Drachenlanze gelesen habe. Sie spielt in der Zukunft (fünf Jahre nach dem siebten Schuljahr) und ist etwas (oder ziemlich, kann man so oder so sehen) AU. Ich hab mich bemüht, die Figuren halbwegs _in character_ zu lassen, aber manchmal ging es einfach nicht. Das Rating wird wieder R, weil in späteren Chaps einige unschöne Dinge passieren werden. (Keine Panik!)

Noch eine Bemerkung wegen einer Kritik an meiner letzten Slash-Szene (Diary Chap. 10): Ich schreibe diese Szenen absichtlich nicht so detailliert. Ich finde es einfach schöner, wenn ein bisschen was der Phantasie überlassen bleibt. (Diesmal werdet ihr euch allerdings ein bisserl gedulden müssen. ;o)) Darum geht das Rating auch eher auf die Erwähnung (diesmal wohl auch Beschreibung) von Selbstmord, Mord, Folter und solchen Dinge zurück.

Ich will einfach sicher gehen.

So, genug geschwafelt.

Viel Spaß mit der neuen Geschichte. Freu mich auf eure Reviews.

Eure Yulah

* * *

**Soul of a Dragon  
**Prolog

01. September 1997

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass das unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts wird?"Ron Weasley ließ den Käfig seiner Eule fallen, überhörte deren protestierendes Krächzen und sah sich auf dem überfüllten Bahnsteig um.

Harry Potter verdrehte die Augen, stellte Hedwigs Käfig neben den von Pig und sah seinen besten Freund mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Das hast du mir heute bereits fünfzehnmal erzählt. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich das auch ohne dich gemerkt hätte. Aber danke für diese ausgesprochen interessante Info. Hast du schon einen von den anderen entdeckt?"

Ron ignorierte Harrys Sarkasmus und hielt weiterhin nach ihren Freunden Ausschau. Schüler aller Klassen wuselten auf der Suche nach ihrem Gepäck, ihren Eltern oder bekannten Gesichtern auf dem Bahnsteig herum. Erstklässler hielten sich schüchtern an ihren Eltern oder älteren Geschwistern fest und bestaunten mit großen Augen das allgemeine Chaos.

Ron seufzte. „Weißt du noch? Vor sechs Jahren haben wir auch so verloren dagestanden."

Harry ließ sich auf seinen Koffer fallen und grinste vor sich hin. „Vor sechs Jahren mein lieber Ron, haben wir fast den Zug verpasst, weil es Stunden gedauert hat bis du dich von deiner ganzen Familie verabschiedet hast und ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was mich erwartet, weil ich gerade mal seit ein paar Tagen von Hogwarts und dem ganzen Kram wusste. Von verloren dastehen kann also nicht die Rede sein. Eher kopflos durch die Gegend rennen. Hey, da drüben sind Seam und Dean."

Seamus Finnegan und Dean Thomas hatten sie ebenfalls entdeckt und bahnten sich winkend einen Weg durch die Menge.

„Mann oh Mann, wo kommen bloß die ganzen Leute her? Hey ihr beiden, alles klar?"Der irische Gryffindor schlug Ron freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, sah sich vergeblich nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um und setzte sich dann kurzerhand auf den Boden. Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Deinen Mum erschlägt dich, wenn sie dich so sieht, Seam."

„Ja, ja, aber sie sieht mich nicht, weil sie viel zu sehr mit Sharon beschäftigt ist. Furchtbar, jetzt muss ich die kleine Kröte wieder den ganzen Tag ertragen. Wozu sind kleine Schwestern eigentlich gut? Bei meinem Glück wird sie bestimmt ne Gryffindor. Slytherin würde viel besser zu dem kleinen Miststück passen."

Harry lachte. „Also, so schlimm kann sie doch nicht sein, dass du ihr das gönnst."Dean nickte heftig „Oh doch. Du kennst sie nicht. Die würde ich nicht mal den Slytherins wünschen und denen wünsche ich ne ganze Menge Schlechtes! Kennst du den Exorzisten? So in etwa."

„Ich fand schon immer, dass dieser Film deutlich überbewertet wird. Weiß deine Mutter, dass du auf dem Boden sitzt, Seamus?"

„Hallo Hermine. Schön dich zu sehen. Wie waren deine Ferien? Danke, meine waren schön. Nein, meine Mutter weiß nicht, dass ich auf dem Boden sitze, denn dann säße ich nicht auf dem Boden."

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass das unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts wird?"

„RON! Es reicht! Das erzählt er mir schon den ganzen Tag. Aber wisst ihr was viel interessanter ist? Ich muss nie, niemals und nie wieder zurück zu den Dursleys! Und soll ich euch noch was sagen? Ich bin überhaupt nicht traurig."

„Hey cool. Und? Hast du ihnen zum Abschied noch mal so richtig die Meinung gegeigt?"

„Klar. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie mich erst dann wiedersehen, wenn Pinguine fliegen lernen. Woraufhin Dudley meinte, dass ich blöd wäre, weil, Pinguine sind schließlich Vögel und alle Vögel können fliegen! Ich habe auf eine Antwort verzichtet. Tante Petunias Gesicht bei Duddymausis ornithologischem Vortrag war absolut ausreichend! Ich glaube, sie hat ein klitzekleines bisschen an ihrer Erziehung gezweifelt."

„Das glaub ich dir sofort. Aber bei traurig fällt mir ein: Ich hab vorhin Greg Goyle gesehen, der zieht ein Gesicht, als hätte er gehört, dass es nie wieder Nachtisch gibt."

„Ach ja, und was ist daran so fürchterlich bemerkenswert Dean?"

„Naja nichts, eigentlich, aber ich könnte schwören, dass er geheult hat. Seine Augen waren total rot und verquollen. Und sein Vater hat ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Ist doch komisch, oder?"

Ron schnaubte: „Du spinnst! Goyle heult doch nicht! Keiner von den Slytherins tut das. Gefühle sind doch ein Fremdwort für die."

„Siehst du! Und genau darum find ich, dass meine Schwester das Miststück da perfekt hin passen würde."

„Sagt mal, wovon redet ihr eigentlich? Muss ich das verstehen? Ist das so'ne Art Geheimcode, den nur Jungs oder Leute mit dem IQ von Quark verstehen? Was in den meisten Fällen übrigens auf das Selbe hinausläuft. Oh, da kommt ja der Zug."

xxx

„Ist euch eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass..."

„Ronald Weasley! Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass heute das letzte Mal ist, dass wir zusammen im Zug nach Hogwarts sitzen, ich schwöre, dann werfe ich dich eigenhändig aus dem Fenster!"

„Ich wollte bloß sagen, dass wir schon fast da sind und noch immer keine Spur von Malfoy und seinen beiden Walrössern zu sehen ist. Ist doch ungewöhnlich, oder?"„Hermine, ruf sofort die Krankenschwester! Ron ist krank. Er vermisst Malfoy!"„Ha, ha. Ist das witzig! Ich find's nur komisch, dass er noch nicht hier aufgekreuzt ist, das ist alles."

Harry grinste. „Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und er hat die Schule gewechselt."

„Oh, das wäre zu schön. Nein, daran möchte ich gar nicht denken. Aber wenn das stimmt, dann möchte ich nie wieder was zu Weihnachten. Dann hätte ich nämlich schon alles was ich mir wünsche."

„Ja, wär schon cool, wenn wir ihn nie wieder sehen müssten. Aber seien wir mal realistisch, so viel Glück haben wir nie im Leben."

xxx

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts! Ich hoffe, dass unsere neuen Mitschüler sich schon bald eingelebt haben werden und dass alle Übrigen auch in diesem Jahr wieder nach guten Noten und dem Hauspokal streben werden. Bevor wir jetzt mit dem Festmahl beginnen, habe ich Ihnen leider noch eine traurige Mitteilung zu machen. Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen dies erst nach dem Essen sagen, aber da bereits jetzt Gerüchte im Umlauf sind, möchte ich dem lieber früher als später den Nährboden entziehen. Den Schülern der Siebten Klasse ist sicher schon aufgefallen, dass einer Ihrer Mitschüler fehlt. Leider ist es meine traurige Pflicht Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Draco Malfoy während der Sommerferien bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen ist."

Dumbledores Worte ließen die leisen Gespräche an den vier Haustischen schlagartig verstummen. Niemand wagte zu atmen, während die Botschaft des Schulleiters langsam in die Köpfe der Schüler drang.

Harry und Hermine tauschten betretene Blicke aus. Beide erinnerten sich nur zu gut an ihr Gespräch im Zug und an Harrys Wunsch Malfoy nie wieder sehen zu müssen. So hatte er das nicht gemeint. Seamus schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben: „Scheiße!"seine Stimme war leise, aber in der Stille deutlich zu hören.

Das Essen erschien auf den Tischen, aber niemand hatte mehr Hunger. Die fröhliche Stimmung war dahin. Kaum jemand hatte Malfoy leiden können, aber die Nachricht von seinem Tod versetzte trotzdem allen einen Schock. Harry sah sich in der Halle um. Er erinnerte sich an Cedrics Tod im vierten Jahr. Damals waren die Reaktionen ähnlich gewesen. Dass ein Mitschüler starb, egal ob beliebt oder nicht, war unfassbar. Die Slytherins waren wie betäubt. Einige der Mädchen weinten, ansonsten herrschte gespenstische Stille. Am Tisch der Ravenclaws hatte Lisa Turpin das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und schluchzte hemmungslos, während ein Junge, dessen Namen Harry nicht kannte versuchte sie zu trösten. Lisa war Malfoys Cousine und offensichtlich hatte sie bis jetzt nichts von seinem Tod gewusst. Am Slytherintisch begannen Crabbe und Goyle leise zu streiten. Dann sprang Goyle plötzlich auf und starrte Crabbe und Pansy wütend an. Seine laute Stimme war in der gesamten Halle zu hören: „Wie könnt ihr es wagen? Wie könnt ihr es wagen so zu reden?"Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es sah aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment auf die beiden stürzen.

„Greg setzt dich!"zischte Crabbe. „Denk daran was dein Vater gesagt hat!"

„Mein Vater soll zur Hölle fahren! Da werden wir ohnehin alle landen!" Ohne auf die entsetzten und neugierigen Blicke zu achten drehte Goyle sich um und stürmte aus der Halle.

xxx

Fünf Tage später...

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten den Nachmittag bei Hagrid verbracht und waren auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss, als sie am Ufer des Sees eine dunkle Gestalt bemerkten. Beim Näherkommen entpuppte sich diese Gestalt als Greg Goyle. Er saß auf einem Felsbrocken und warf Steine ins Wasser. Seid dem Ausbruch in der großen Halle machte er einen weiten Bogen um seine Mitschüler und blieb für sich. Nach und nach dämmerte es den Bewohnern von Hogwarts, dass Malfoy ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet haben musste, auch wenn die Freundschaft der beiden nie offensichtlich gewesen war.

Hermine sah ihre Freunde fragend an. Als beide nickten, verließ sie den schmalen Weg und ging auf den einsamen Slytherin zu.

„Hey, Goyle. Was machst du so spät noch hier draußen."Er hob den Kopf und sah sie mit leeren Augen an. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ist doch egal. Und wenn du mich bei Dumbledore anschwärzen willst, dann lass dich nicht aufhalten. Es kümmert mich nicht."Seine Stimme klang hohl und leblos.

„Nein, wir haben nicht vor dich zu verraten. Wir... na ja, eigentlich geht es uns ja nichts an, aber wir wüssten gern, was wirklich mit Malfoy passiert ist. Irgendwie scheint uns die Version mit dem Unfall nicht so glaubhaft Und wir dachten, du weißt bestimmt mehr. Er war doch dein Freund, oder?"Hermines Stimme war ganz sanft. Sie setzte sich ein paar Schritte neben ihn auf einen Felsvorsprung und bedeutet Ron und Harry still zu sein. Greg starrte weiter auf den See und zuerst dachten die drei Freunde, dass er nicht antworten würde. Als er schließlich sprach, war seine Stimme noch immer leise und die Bitterkeit war nicht zu überhören.

„Ja. Er war mein Freund. Mein bester und wahrscheinlich auch einzig wahrer Freund."Er schwieg wieder eine Weile, dann sah er Hermine plötzlich herausfordernd an. „Und wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt: Es gab keinen Unfall! Er wurde ermordet!"

Die Gryffindors schnappten erschrocken nach Luft. „Bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich sicher, Potter! Ich war dabei. Ich habe es gesehen."Einen Moment blieb er still, als wollte er seine Erinnerung ordnen, dann begann er leise zu erzählen: „Beim letzten Vollmond fand ein Initialisierungsritual der Todesser statt und Draco, Vince und ich waren mit unseren Vätern dort und sollten das Dunkle Mal bekommen. Draco... er hat sich im letzten Moment geweigert. Er hatte mir vorher schon gesagt, dass er das nicht wollte und ich war auch nicht besonders begeistert. Und als Ihr-wisst-schon-wer, als er den Treueschwur verlangte und sein Vater mit dem glühenden Brenneisen vor ihm stand, sagte Draco dann tatsächlich „Nein". Sie waren außer sich. Lucius hat ihn geschlagen und ihn angeschrieen, was er sich einbilden würde, aber Draco hat bloß dagestanden und gesagt, dass er das nicht will. Sie haben gesagt, dass er ein Verräter sei und dafür bestraft werden würde und dann haben sie ihn fortgebracht und die Zeremonie fortgesetzt. Ich... ich hatte nicht den Mut mich zu weigern."Greg schob den linken Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihnen das frische Mal, dass in seine Haut gebrannt war. Die Haut um den schwarzen Totenschädel war flammrot und entzündet. „Nach der Zeremonie haben sie angefangen Draco zu foltern. Wir wurden gezwungen dabei zuzusehen, als Abschreckung, was passiert wenn man Befehle verweigert. Ich hab versucht nicht hinzusehen, aber seine Schreie hab ich trotzdem gehört. Irgendwann war er dann still, aber das war noch viel schlimmer. Dann hat Vol... Ihr-wisst-schon-wer, er hat einen Drachen beschworen. Ein riesiger roter Drache, der aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Er hat geschrieen und Feuer gespuckt und die meisten der Todesser sind in Panik geflohen. Der Drache hat sich auf Draco gestürzt oder besser auf das was sie von ihm noch übrig gelassen haben. Danach erinnere ich mich an nichts mehr. Der Schwanz des Drachen hat mich am Kopf getroffen und ich bin ohnmächtig geworden. Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich zu Hause in meinem Bett."

Gregs Stimme verlor sich. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und versuchte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Harry und seine Freunde waren zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen. Schließlich brach Hermine das Schweigen.

„Hast du Dumbledore davon erzählt?"

„Wozu?"

„Er kann dir helfen. Wenn du zu ihm gehst und sagst was passiert ist, dann kann er dir bestimmt helfen."

„Mir kann keiner helfen. Und Draco wird davon auch nicht wieder lebendig. Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht so ein Feigling."

„Greg, du bist kein Feigling. Du hast nur dein Leben beschützt. Du musst mit Dumbledore sprechen. Er muss erfahren was passiert ist. Er kann dich vor deinem Vater und den übrigen Todessern beschützen."

Der Slytherin stand auf und schenkten den dreien ein wehmütiges Lächeln.

„Wisst ihr, ich habe immer von einem ruhigen Leben weit weg von all dem Mist geträumt. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht besonders intelligent bin, aber das ist mir egal. Ich wollte die Schule beenden, vielleicht Koch werden, eine nettes Mädchen heiraten und ein paar Kinder großziehen, die nichts von diesem ganzen Todesser-Voldemort-Kram mitkriegen. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Ich werde sterben. Ich habe mich vor Vince und Pansy gegen die Todesser gestellt. Sobald mein Vater und sein Gebieter davon erfahren, werden sie mich töten lassen. Und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann. Aber danke, dass ihr mir zugehört habt. Geht ruhig zu Dumbledore und erzählt ihm was passiert ist. Ich werden nicht mehr lange hier sein."Ohne eine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten ging er Richtung Schloss davon.

Kurz vor dem Ende der Weihnachtsferien verschwand Gregory Goyle spurlos. Später fand man seinen blutdurchtränkten Umhang in der Nähe des Sees. Luna Lovegood behauptete einen Drachen gesehen zu haben, aber niemand glaubte ihr.

xxx

„_Wird er durchkommen?"_

„_Er ist in furchtbarer Verfassung, aber ich denke ja."_

„_Was ist mit Amber?"_

„_Sie ist draußen vor dem Fenster. Lässt uns keinen Augenblick aus den Augen."_

„_Also hat er eine Drachenseele?"_

„_Ja. Stärker als bei den meisten anderen die ich kenne. Wenn er durchkommt werden er und Amber ein wundervolles Paar abgeben."_

„_Hoffen wir, dass er es schafft."_

* * *

A/N: Wie? Eine Draco/Harry Love-Story und Draco stirbt noch bevor die Geschichte anfängt? Wie geht das denn?

Wartet's ab. Nicht alles ist so wie es scheint.

Das wird aber keine Vampir-, Geister- oder sonst was in der Richtung-Story.

Ab hier werden die Kapitel etwas länger, aber ich wollte euch nicht schon am Anfang so volllabern. ;o)

Bis demnächst.

LG

Yulah Nightwing


	2. Chapter 01

01.

Sechs Jahre später...

„Harry! Pass auf, hinter dir!" Harry Potter fuhr herum und riss dabei seinen Zauberstab hoch. Er spürte einen kalten Windzug an der Wange, als der Fluch an ihm vorbei raste und in den Baum schlug, an dem er eben noch gestanden hatte. Der Todesser, der sich um ein Haar unbemerkt an ihn herangeschlichen hatte warf sich zur Seite und versuchte hinter einem Busch in Deckung zu gehen. Harry schrie einen Fluch und entlaubte damit den Busch, ein Schrei zeigte ihm, dass er den Mann dahinter ebenfalls getroffen hatte. Dann warf er sich hinter den geschundenen Stamm der alten Eiche. Er konnte seinen Gegner keuchen hören. Der Fluch hatte den anderen verletzt, wie schwer wusste er nicht, aber er war noch am Leben. Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die raue Rinde des alten Baumes. Er sah sich nach Seamus um, dessen Warnung ihn vor wenigen Minuten vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt hatte. Der junge Ire hockte neben einem Felsvorsprung am Seeufer und beobachtete etwas im Wasser. Sein Umhang hing in Fetzen, die hellroten Haare waren mit Blut und Schlamm verklebt. Harry wusste, dass er ähnlich schlimm aussah. Die schmutzigen, zerrissenen Kleider hingen um seinen Körper und boten kaum Schutz vor der herbstlichen Kälte. Seine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare waren voller Kletten, die Brille zerkratzt und verbogen. Er blutete aus mehreren kleinen Wunden, die Haut war schmutzverkrustet und mit zahlreichen Blutergüssen übersät. Aber am schlimmsten war die Müdigkeit. Harry konnte sich kaum mehr erinnern, wann er die letzte Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Die Sorge um seine Freunde und Verbündeten, die Angst, dass wieder einer von ihnen sterben könnte und das Gefühl die Verantwortung für all das Leid zu tragen ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Kurz nach Ende des siebten Jahres war der Krieg offen ausgebrochen und hatten in den fünf Jahren seither unzählige Opfer gefordert. Freunde wie Feinde waren gestorben und Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie letztendlich seinetwegen umgekommen waren. Voldemorts Macht war längst über die Grenzen Englands hinaus gewachsen. Er hatte Muggelstädte dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, hatte ihre Bewohner getötet oder versklavt. Zauberer wurden gnadenlos gejagt und grausam hingerichtet, außer sie schlossen sich der Dunkelheit an.

Aber es gab noch Menschen die ihm Widerstand leisteten: Die letzten Angehörigen des Phönixordens, eine Handvoll Auroren und etliche Flüchtlinge hatten sich hinter den Mauern von Hogwarts verschanzt und bekämpften von dort aus den immer weiter wachsenden Einfluss des dunklen Lords. Ein Kampf, der jeden Tag vergeblicher schien.

Vor drei Tagen hatte eine Gruppe Todesser das alte Schloss angegriffen. Es war nicht das erste Mal und auch diesmal war es den Verteidigern gelungen den Angriff zurück zu schlagen. Die letzten überlebenden Anhänger Voldemorts wurden in diesem Moment gnadenlos gejagt und zur Strecke gebracht.

Der Todesser hinter dem Busch war plötzlich still geworden. Harry atmete tief ein, wappnete sich innerlich für eine weitere Runde und schlich vorsichtig aus seinem unzureichenden Versteck. Sein Gegner war verschwunden. Eine deutliche Spur im weichen Waldboden verriet seinen Fluchtweg. Er steuerte direkt auf das Herz des verbotenen Waldes und somit sein Verderben zu. Harry lächelte grimmig. Sollten die Geschöpfe im Wald sich um ihn kümmern. Er sah sich nach seinen Freunden um. Seamus zog gerade den reglosen Körper eines Todessers aus dem See. Er grinste Harry schief an und kümmerte sich wieder um seinen Gefangenen.

„Was hast du mit dem vor, Seam?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht zum Abendessen grillen. Bastarde! Ich denke wir überlassen ihn Kingsley und seinen Leuten. Vielleicht kriegen die was aus dem Kerl raus. Aber viel Hoffnung hab ich nicht. Du siehst übrigens grauenvoll aus."

„Danke, gleichfalls. Kommst du klar, oder soll ich dir helfen?"

„Nein, den schaff ich schon allein. Sieh lieber mal nach den anderen. Ron hatte einige Probleme hinten bei den Gewächshäusern."

Die Gewächshäuser der Schule, einst Professor Sprouts ganzer Stolz waren ein Haufen Ruinen. Die gläsernen Wände waren in tausende von Scherben zersprungen, die Pflanzen wucherten wild und ungezügelt durch die kaputten Dächer. Der Anblick hätte der Lehrerin das Herz gebrochen, aber auch sie war schon lange tot.

Ron saß mit dem Rücken gegen den ehemaligen Geräteschuppen gelehnt und schien relativ unversehrt zu sein. Etwas abseits lagen zwei schwarz gekleidete Gestalten. Der Anblick seines besten Freundes versetzte Harry einen Stich. Der fröhliche, unbekümmerte Junge war einem verbitterten jungen Mann gewichen, der den Verlust nahezu seiner gesamten Familie zu verschmerzen versuchte. Er war als einziger von Arthur und Molly Weasleys Kindern übrig. Bill und Charlie waren tot. Ginny ebenfalls. Die Zwillinge wurden seit drei Jahren vermisst und die Hoffnung sie lebend wieder zu sehen schwand von Tag zu Tag. Percy hatte zu den Mitgliedern des Ministeriums gehört, die zusammen mit Cornelius Fudge die Seiten gewechselt hatten. Dieser Verlust war für die Weasleys wahrscheinlich am schwersten zu verkraften. Es war Percy gewesen, der Bill getötet hatte. Ron hatte geschworen seinen Bruder für diesen Verrat an der Familie büßen zu lassen.

„Hey, alles klar bei dir?"

Ron hob den Kopf und grinste schief.

„Ja. Hab die Schweinekerle erledigt. Wie sieht's bei dir aus?"

Harry ließ sich neben seinen Freund auf den Boden sinken.

„Einer ist mir entwischt, aber im Wald kommt er nicht weit. Seam hat einen lebend erwischt. Aber ich schätze wir werden nicht viel aus ihm rausbekommen."Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Rückwand des Schuppens und schloss die Augen. Jeder Knochen und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schien zu schmerzen und er war so unendlich müde.

„Du solltest dich endlich mal ausruhen, Harry. Wir gewinnen im Moment alle keinen Schönheitswettbewerb, aber du siehst aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche."

„Ich kann mich nicht ausruhen. Ihr ruht euch auch nicht aus."

„Doch, tun wir. Du konzentrierst dich nur auf den Kampf, alles andere geht vollkommen unter. Hermine hat recht, weißt du. Du musst am Leben teilnehmen. Such dir ne Freundin oder meinetwegen auch 'nen Freund, hab ein bisschen Spaß. Du vergräbst dich nur in deine Arbeit und richtest dich damit selbst zu Grunde."

Harry seufzte. Er hatte diese Ansprache schon hundertmal gehört. Jeder hatte ihm diesen Vortrag schon gehalten. Angefangen bei Ron und Hermine, über Dumbledore und Remus bis hin zu Mrs. Weasley. Selbst Snape hatte ihn vor ein paar Wochen wegen seiner Besessenheit in die Mangel genommen. Es stimmte ja auch irgendwie. Die übrigen Bewohner des Schlosses schafften es in den Wochen und manchmal sogar Monaten zwischen den Angriffen ein halbwegs normales Leben zu führen. Sie verliebten sich, stritten und vertrugen sich, heirateten, bekamen Kinder und versuchten diese so gut es ging aufzuziehen. Sie lachten und erzählten Geschichten, sangen abends in der großen Halle und bemühten sich positiv in die Zukunft zu sehen. Ab und zu verließen sie Hogwarts um die zu besuchen, die in den Städten und Dörfern zurück geblieben waren. Es stimmte, manchmal kam jemand von so einem Ausflug nicht zurück, aber alle gaben sich Mühe ein normales Leben zu führen und die dunklen Zukunftsaussichten zu ignorieren. Aber Harry gelang das einfach nicht.

„Müssen wir das unbedingt jetzt und hier besprechen, Ron?"

„Nein. Lass uns rein gehen. Hermine macht sich sicher Sorgen und langsam wird's zu kalt. Ich hab nicht vor noch ne Nacht hier draußen zu verbringen."

--

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich dachte schon es wär etwas passiert. Seid ihr alle ok?"

Kaum dass sie die Halle betreten hatten, fiel Hermine über Harry und Ron her. Sie umarmte beide und musterte sie dann streng von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Ihr seht furchtbar aus. Aber das wisst ihr sicher. Ron, du blutest ja!"

Besorgt begann sie damit die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn zu untersuchen. Ron ließ sie gewähren. Während sie behutsam an dem schmalen Schnitt herumdrückte, küsste er sie auf die Wange und ließ seine Hände über ihre gerundeten Bauch gleiten. Hermine war im siebten Monat schwanger und ziemlich frustriert, weil ihr Ehemann sich weigerte sie aus dem Schloss zu lassen. Aber in dem Punkt verstand er keinen Spaß. Ron verteidigte seine kleine Familie mit aller Macht und er war nicht bereit sie irgendeiner Gefahr auszusetzen.

„Wo ist Lexie?"

„Schläft."

„Gut."

„Ja dann, guten Nacht."murmelte Harry und wand sich zum gehen. Hermine schien ihn kaum zu hören, sie war völlig auf Ron fixiert.

„Nacht. Komm Liebes, das muss ausgewaschen werden..."

Harry sah den beiden mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln nach und ging dann langsam zu seinem Zimmer. Er wusste, dass Ron und Hermine im Moment nur Augen füreinander hatten. Sie waren drei Tage getrennt gewesen und während dieser Zeit hatte Hermine ununterbrochen Angst um das Leben ihres Mannes haben müssen. Jetzt war er sicher wieder in ihren Armen und sie würden sich für den Rest des Tages in ihre eigene private Welt zurückziehen. Als seine beiden besten Freunde vor vier Jahren heirateten, hatte Harry sich für sie gefreut. Er war ihr Trauzeuge und auch der Pate ihres ersten Kindes geworden. Alexandra war drei und ein kleiner, von allen geliebter Engel. Als eins der wenigen Kinder, die seit Kriegsbeginn in Hogwarts geboren worden waren, war sie ein Zeichen der Hoffnung in einer hoffnungslosen Zeit. Gerade deshalb wurde sie von ihren Eltern mit aller Macht beschützt und sie war auch der Grund, warum Ron die Todesser mit solchem Hass bekämpfte. Er wollte, dass seine Tochter irgendwann ein friedliches Leben führen konnte.

Harry erreichte sein Zimmer ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog sich aus während er den Raum durchquerte. Die schmutzigen, zerfetzten Kleider ließ er achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken sofort ins Bett zu gehen, aber dann rang er sich doch dazu durch vorher zu duschen. Eine halbe Stunde später lag er sauber und halbwegs entspannt im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Das heiße Wasser hatte ihn angenehm schläfrig werden lassen, aber Harry wusste, dass es noch Stunden dauern würde, bevor ein einschlief, wenn überhaupt. Auch wenn sein Körper nach Ruhe und Schlaf schrie, fiel es ihm schwer seine Gedanken zu beruhigen und die ständig nagenden Schuldgefühle in der Griff zu bekommen. Er fühlte sich für alles verantwortlich und immer wenn er versuchte sich auszuruhen, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass man ihn genau in diesem Augenblick vielleicht brauchen würde. Dieses Gefühl beherrschte sein ganzes Denken und verhinderte schon seit Ewigkeiten, dass er fest einschlief oder sich völlig entspannte.

Manchmal beneidete Harry Ron und Hermine um ihren kleine Welt. Er missgönnte ihnen ihr Glück nicht, aber es machte ihn traurig, dass er auf einmal nicht mehr Teil ihres Lebens war. Nicht im gleichen Maße wie früher. In der Schule waren sie ein unzertrennliches Trio gewesen, hatten alles gemeinsam gemacht und waren immer füreinander da. Jetzt gab es einen Teil im Leben seiner Freunde, an dem Harry nicht teilhatte. Er gehörte nicht dazu. Und in Momenten wie diesen, wenn Ron und Hermine sich ihre Liebe so offen zeigten und nur einander sahen und alles um sie herum vergaßen, kam er sich sehr einsam vor. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, was es bedeutete vollkommen in einem anderen Menschen aufzugehen. Harry hatte bisher für niemanden derart starke Gefühle entwickelt. Er war ein paar Mal verliebt gewesen, hatte einige kürzere Affären und sogar zwei längere Beziehungen gehabt, aber niemals hatte jemand seine Seele berührt. Er hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, den anderen zu verlieren würde schlimmer sein als selbst zu sterben. Ron und Hermine hatten diese Art von Beziehung. Sie verstanden einander ohne Worte, waren seelenverwandt und trotz aller Unterschiede eine Einheit. Harry dachte kurz an die Menschen, denen er eine Weile gestattet hatte sein Leben zu teilen: Cho Chang war kurz nach Ausbruch des Krieges zusammen mit ihrer Familie nach Australien geflohen, er wusste nicht, ob sie noch lebte und es berührte ihn auch nicht wirklich; die kurze Beziehung zu Ginny hatte ihm vielleicht am meisten bedeutet und es hatte gedauert bis ihm klar wurde, dass diese Zuneigung eher brüderlich war. Ginny war es gewesen, die Harry klar gemacht hatte, dass er sich nicht für Mädchen interessierte. Sie hatte Verständnis gehabt und ihm keinen Vorwurf gemacht, hatte ihm geholfen seine anfängliche Unsicherheit bei der Suche nach einem Freund zu überwinden. Jetzt war sie tot. Sie war wenige Wochen nach ihrem Schulabschluss umgekommen, als Todesser den Fuchsbau angegriffen und vollkommen zerstört hatten. Sie war allein zu Hause gewesen und ihre Eltern machten sich noch immer Vorwürfe, ihre Tochter allein gelassen zu haben. Die Weasleys lebten jetzt im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens am Grimauldplatz. Der Tod fast all ihrer Kinder hatte sie beinahe zu Grunde gerichtet.

Der erste Junge, den Harry geküsst und mit dem er eine erste schüchterne Beziehung geführt hatte, war ausgerechnet Colin Creevey gewesen. Auch Colin hatte den Krieg nicht überlebt. Er starb in Harrys Armen, nachdem er einer Todesserpatrouille in die Hände gefallen war. Und schlimmer als sein Tod, war die Tatsache, das Harry in dem Moment fast nichts gefühlt hatte. Nichts außer dem Bedauern einen Freund zu verlieren. Der nächste war Blaise Zabini gewesen, einer der wenigen Slytherins, die sich auf die Seite des Ordens gestellt hatten. Sie waren mehrere Monate zusammen gewesen, aber Blaise hatte seine eigenen Dämonen zu bekämpfen und war nicht stark genug mit den düsteren Stimmungen und Selbstvorwürfen seines Liebhabers zurechtzukommen. Sie trennten sich ohne Streit und ohne Bedauern. Eine zeitlang schliefen sie gelegentlich miteinander, aber auch das hörte irgendwann auf. Mittlerweile begegneten sie sich mit höflicher, distanzierter Freundlichkeit, wie zwei flüchtige Bekannte, die sich nur gelegentlich trafen. Trotzdem war Harry froh, dass Blaise am Leben und in Hogwarts in Sicherheit war. Es folgten eine unbestimmte Anzahl One-Night-Stands und flüchtiger Affären, die nie länger als ein oder zwei Wochen dauerten. Hermine und Ron beobachteten seine zunehmend verzweifelten Suche nach Zuneigung und Geborgenheit und fingen an sich um ihren Freund zu sorgen. Vor etwa einem Jahr dann hatte Harry es aufgegeben einen Gefährten zu finden. Justin Finch-Fletchley, der letzte mit dem er eine Weile verbracht hatte, weigerte sich zwar diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren und betrachtete ihn weiterhin als seinen Freund, aber Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Es war unwichtig. Seither war er allein. Allein und sicher, dass sich an diesem Zustand nichts mehr ändern würde. Und irgendwie war es auch besser allein zu sein, dann würde niemand um ihn trauern müssen, wenn ihm irgendwann etwas zustieß und er würde nie wieder diesen Schmerz erleben müssen, jemanden zu verlieren, den er liebte.

Harry sah auf die Uhr und stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus. Halb zwei in der Nacht. Er hatte noch keine Sekunde geschlafen, sondern sich nur seit Stunden ruhelos hin und her gewälzt. Seine Freunde hatten recht, er musste schlafen, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm vor ein paar Wochen ein ziemlich starkes Schlafmittel gegeben, aber es zu nehmen bedeutete das Risiko einzugehen, nicht rechtzeitig wach zu werden, wenn man ihn brauchte. Also stand die kleine Flasche unberührt auf seinem Nachttisch und schien ihn Nacht für Nacht zu locken und gleichzeitig zu verhöhnen.

Er drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite, schloss die Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Eine Weile schien ihm das Kunststück zu gelingen, aber dann glitten seine Gedanken unweigerlich wieder zu jenen, die nie wieder aufwachen würden. Er war diese Liste in Gedanken so oft durchgegangen, dass sie zu einer Art Mantra geworden war. Hin und wieder musste er ihr einen neuen Namen hinzufügen und so war sie mit der Zeit immer länger geworden: Seine Eltern, vor so langer Zeit; Cedric Diggory, das erste Opfer des neuen Krieges; Sirius, von allen Verlusten einer der Schwersten; Charlie Weasley, der im selben Jahr getötet worden war, von dessen Tod sie aber erst drei Jahre später erfahren hatten; Draco Malfoy der sich seiner Herkunft und Erziehung zum Trotz den Todessern und seinem Vater entgegengestellt hatte und der dafür einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod gestorben war; Professor Sprout, die fröhliche Kräuterkundelehrerin, die man eines Tages tot inmitten ihrer Pflanzen gefunden hatte, erwürgt von einem Rankengewächs, das sie nie gepflanzt hatte; die Dursleys, auch wenn er sie niemals wirklich gemocht hatte, doch die einzigen Blutsverwandten die ihm geblieben waren und die aus genau diesem Grund zu den ersten Muggeln gezählt hatten die von Voldemort getötet wurden; Hagrid, der eine Gruppe Zweitklässler mit seinem Leben gegen eine Gruppe Dementoren verteidigt hatte; Madame Hooch, die während eines Quidditchspiels von ihrem verhexten Besen gestürzt war und sich das Genick gebrochen hatte; Oliver Wood und Katie Bell, die zu den Opfern des Angriffs auf die Quidditchmeisterschaft gehört hatten; Ginny Weasley, die süße, geliebte Ginny, deren Tod Ron das Herz gebrochen hatte; Bill Weasley, der von seinem eigenen Bruder ermordet wurde; Professor Flitwick, dessen kleiner Körper wie eine zerbrochene Puppe vor dem Tropfenden Kessel gefunden wurde, nachdem er seinen Vetter in Gringotts besucht hatte; Dean Thomas, seine Frau Rochelle und ihre beiden kleinen Söhne, die im letzten Winter ohne Warnung in ihrem Haus überfallen worden waren; die Patil-Zwillinge, die bei einem Brand in der Winkelgasse umkamen und all die anderen, die Harry nur kurz oder gar nicht gekannt hatte. Schlimmer vielleicht als all diese Toten, waren die Vermissten. Die, deren Schicksal ungewiss blieb: die Weasley-Zwillinge, die vor drei Jahren auf dem Weg zum Grimauldplatz verschwanden und von denen seither jedes Lebenszeichen fehlte; Greg Goyle, der den grausamen Tod seines besten Freundes mitangesehen hatte und kurze Zeit später entführt wurde, wenn man Luna Lovegood Glauben schenken wollte, von einem Drachen; Angelina Johnson-Wood, die den Tod ihres Mannes Oliver hatte rächen wollen und die von dieser Mission nie zurückgekehrt war. Manchmal geschahen kleine Wunder, kamen Menschen die man tot geglaubt hatte zurück. Wie Neville Longbottom, der neun lange Monate verschwunden blieb, bis man ihn halb verhungert und auch sonst mehr tot als lebend in einem Hinterhof in Hogsmeade fand. Er hatte einem seiner Kerkermeister den Zauberstab entreißen und apparieren können bevor man ihn erneut fasste. Nachdem er sich von seinen Verletzungen und den Entbehrungen der Gefangenschaft erholt hatte, wurde er zu einem mutigen und unerbittlichen Kämpfer, der jetzt, zwei Jahre später, zu den besten Nachwuchs-Auroren gehörte und der ganze Stolz seiner Großmutter war.

Viertel vor fünf. Harry stöhnte. Es war fast Morgen und er hatte noch immer kein Auge zugemacht. Er blieb noch einen Moment liegen, gab dann aber jeden Versuch zu schlafen auf und kletterte aus dem Bett. Eine Weile kramte er in seiner Kleidertruhe herum um etwas zum Anziehen zu finden, dass noch halbwegs intakt war. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit nicht um sein Aussehen gekümmert und darum nicht daran gedacht seine Sachen flicken zu lassen. Nachdem er sich angezogen und halbherzig gewaschen hatte, warf er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. Ihm blickte ein fremdes Gesicht entgegen. Schmal, blass und ausgezerrt, von struppigen, schulterlangen Haaren umgeben, deren Farbe irgendwo zwischen dunkelbraun und schmutzigem Schwarz variierte, hinter der zerkratzten Brille ein Paar grüne Augen, die tief in ihren Höhlen lagen und von blauschwarzen Schatten umrandete waren. Kinn und Wangen waren mit kurzen, dunklen Stoppeln übersät. Der dunkelgrüne, löchrige Pullover und die zerrissenen Jeans schlabberten um seinen viel zu dünnen Körper. Er vergaß oft zu essen und der ständige Stress und der Schlafmangel taten ein Übriges.

„Du siehst müde aus, Liebes." schnurrte der Spiegel.

„Ja."Der hübsche Junge, der früher mal aus diesem Spiegel geschaut hatte, war einem erschöpften, jungen Erwachsenen gewichen, den die Sorge und die Verantwortung auffraßen. Er fuhr sich ein paar Mal mit den Händen durch die Haare und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Was soll's. Besser wird's nicht."

--

In der große Halle war es still. Nur wenige Frühaufsteher und Ruhelose waren dort. Die Ablösung der Wachen am Tor hatte vor einer halben Stunde stattgefunden und die Nachtschicht gönnte sich jetzt noch einen kurzen Imbiss vor dem Schlafengehen. Kingsley Shacklebolt hockte am ehemaligen Huffelpufftisch und starrte in seinen Tee. Harry nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast und eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich dem älteren Auror gegenüber.

„Morgen."

„Oh, Morgen Harry. So früh schon auf den Beinen? Du siehst nicht besonders ausgeschlafen aus."

„Kingsley, bitte. Halt du mir jetzt nicht auch noch diesen Vortrag. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade aussehe wie das blühende Leben."Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und verzog das Gesicht. Dobby hatte wie üblich mit dem Zucker übertrieben. Eine Weile knabberte er an der trockenen Toastscheibe herum ohne wirklich etwas zu schmecken.

„Was macht Seam's Gefangener?"

Shacklebolt schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aus dem kriegen wir nichts raus. Wir haben ihn die ganze Nacht verhört. Nichts zu machen. Diese Kerle haben viel zuviel Angst vor ihrem Boss um zu quatschen. Severus würde sie am liebsten foltern, wie sie es mit unseren Leuten machen, aber das lässt Dumbledore natürlich nicht zu."

„Severus Snape würde niemanden wirklich foltern. Das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Er sagt das nur um diese Kerle einzuschüchtern."

„Mmm, ich wär mir da nicht so sicher. Früher hätte ich dir zugestimmt, aber seid Severus mitangesehen hat, wie sie den Malfoy-Jungen getötet haben, hat er sich verändert. Er macht sich noch immer bittere Vorwürfe, dass er damals nicht eingegriffen hat."

„Das hätte niemandem was genützt. Er wäre jetzt ebenso tot."

„Ja, und das weiß er, aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er sich für den Tod des Jungen verantwortlich fühlt. Doch dabei kann ihm niemand helfen. Wir müssen uns alle unseren eigenen Dämonen stellen. Und du solltest das auch tun, Harry. Du richtest dich zu Grunde wenn du so weitermachst. Und tot nützt du niemandem was. Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht."

--

Zwei Wochen später...

„Harry, wo willst du hin?"

„In Hogsmeade sind mehrere Todesser gesichtet worden, wir müssen sofort los."

„Warum musst du denn mitgehen? Harry, du hast versprochen dich heute mal auszuruhen und es den anderen zu überlassen, Krieg zu führen."

„Hermine! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass die anderen ihr Leben riskieren während ich auf der faulen Haut liege."

„Harry. Das tust du doch nicht. Und außerdem, du nützt niemandem etwas wenn du vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrichst. Denk daran was gestern passiert ist."

Harry schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Einen Tag zuvor war ihm in der Eingangshalle plötzlich schwarz vor Augen geworden und er wäre beinahe umgekippt. Hermine hatte ihm daraufhin das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er sich ein paar Tage ausruhen würde. Vor einer halben Stunde war dann die Nachricht gekommen, dass eine Gruppe Todesser sich in der Nähe des Dorfes herumtrieb. Sofort war er auf den Beinen um sich der Gruppe anzuschließen, die sich auf die Jagd machte. Hermine stand jetzt vor ihm und versuchte ihn vom Gehen abzuhalten. „Hermine, bitte! Ron geht auch, willst du, dass ihm etwas passiert, weil ich nicht da bin um auf ihn acht zu geben?"

„Ron ist erwachsen! Er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Du bist es um den ich mir Sorgen mache."

„Das ist nicht nötig, herzlichen Dank. Sei so gut und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram, Hermine."Er achtete nicht auf ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, schob sie zur Seite und folgte dem Rest der Gruppe, die auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade waren.

Hermine sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Dann drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore. Es musste endlich etwas geschehen!

--

„Professor, ich mach mir große Sorgen um Harry. Es kann so nicht weitergehen. Er ist gestern fast zusammengebrochen. Er schläft nicht, isst kaum und fühlt sich für alles und jeden verantwortlich. Er scheint zu glauben, dass Voldemort uns besiegt sobald er sich einmal ausruht. Haben Sie keine Idee was wir unternehmen können? Wir müssen ihm helfen, auch wenn er das nicht will."

Dumbledore nickte ernst. Wie die meisten machte auch er sich Gedanken um Harrys schlechte Verfassung.

„Setzten Sie sich, Hermine. Ich muss Ihnen sicher nicht sagen, dass mir Harrys Zustand nicht entgangen ist. Und ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass er Hilfe braucht, auch gegen seinen Willen. Ich habe bereits etwas in die Wege geleitet. Es gibt einen sehr geheimen Ort, an dem er sich ausruhen kann. Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr sagen, als dass ich bereits mit einem Verbindungsmann an diesem Ort Kontakt aufgenommen habe. Er wird in den nächsten Tagen jemanden herschicken, der sich um Harry kümmert."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist das für ein Ort? Wo ist er? Und vor allem: ist es dort sicher?"

Der Schulleiter lächelte. „Oh, eine Menge Fragen. Nun, ich kann Ihnen leider nichts über diesen Ort sagen, das Wenige das ich selber weiß ist absolut geheim. Aber soviel kann ich sagen: Dieser Ort ist heutzutage sicherer als jeder andere. Ich war selber noch nicht dort, kenne ihn nur vom Hörensagen, aber ich bin sehr zuversichtlich. Und ich kenne einige der Menschen die dort leben. Meine Kontaktperson ist in höchstem Maße vertrauenswürdig und einhundertprozentig auf unserer Seite. Mehr brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen. Ich möchte Sie allerdings bitten, diese Sache vorerst für sich zu behalten. Ich fürchte, wenn Harry von unseren Plänen erfährt, wird er einen Weg finden sich da herauszuwinden."

„Gut. Ich vertrauen Ihnen, dass Sie Harry nicht in Gefahr bringen. Hoffen wir nur, dass es etwas nützt und er nicht nach zwei Tagen wieder hier ist."

„Oh, keine Sorge, meine Liebe, das wird nicht passieren."

--

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Das sind einfach zu viele. Die können wir unmöglich schaffen."Ron lehnte sich neben Harry an die Rückwand eines Hauses und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Diese Mission hatte sich als großer Fehler entpuppt. Die Todesser waren deutlich in der Überzahl. Sie hatten die Gruppe der Verteidiger getrennt und jagte sie jetzt systematisch einzeln durch das Dorf. Ron und Harry hatten die anderen aus den Augen verloren und suchten jetzt zwischen den verfallenen Häusern Deckung während sie über einen sicheren Weg zurück ins Schloss nachdachten.

Hogsmeade war eine Geisterstadt. Niemand lebte mehr hier und die meisten Gebäude waren nur noch Ruinen. Längst gab es nichts mehr zu holen, denn die Bewohner des Schlosses hatten schon vor langer Zeit alles Brauchbare fortgeschafft. Jetzt blieb die Stadt meist ihren Geistern und der Erinnerung an schönere Tage überlassen.

„_Und wir hätten uns ebenfalls fernhalten sollen"_dachte Harry.

„Glaubst du, das war ne Falle?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er versuchte den stechenden Schmerz in seiner linken Hand zu ignorieren. Das Gelenk war stark geschwollen und lief bereits blau an. Ein Stein von einem zusammenbrechenden Haus hatte ihn getroffen und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Knochen gebrochen war.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sieht fast so aus, oder? Hast du was von Seam oder Remus oder einem der anderen gesehen?"

„Nein, ich hab Neville vorhin bei den Drei Besen aus den Augen verloren. Ich hoffe nur sie sind alle noch am Stück. Harry? Harry was ist los?" Harry war plötzlich wie versteinert und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite. Ron folgte seinem Blick und blieb an fünf riesigen, in dunkle Kapuzenumhänge gehüllte Gestalten hängen. Dementoren!

„Nein."flüsterte er. „Das kann nicht sein."Zwei der Dementoren setzten sich in Bewegung und kamen langsam auf Ron zu, die drei anderen wanden sich in Harrys Richtung. Ron versuchte fieberhaft sich an den Patronuszauber zu erinnern. Ein schöner Gedanke: Hermine und Lexie, das Baby – „_Expecto Patronum_!"

Harry kramte in seiner Erinnerung, suchte nach glücklichen Gedanken, aber nichts wollte ihm einfallen. Statt dessen sah er die Gesichter derer die im Krieg gestorben waren. Ginny und Sirius und Charlie, Madame Hooch und aus irgendeinem Grund auch Greg Goyle und Draco Malfoy wirbelten vor seinem inneren Auge durcheinander. Er merkte wie Panik in ihm aufstieg. Ron hatte seine Gegner dazu gebracht kurz innezuhalten und ein Stück zurück zu weichen. Aber nach einem Moment schienen sie sich zu erholen und setzten ihren Weg unerbittlich fort.

„Sie sind stärker geworden! Der Patronus nützt nichts mehr. Verdammt! Harry, steh doch nicht nur so da!!"

Harry hatte angefangen heftig zu zittern. Noch immer gelang es ihm nicht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Nähe der Dementoren tat ihre Wirkung. Seine Finger wurden taub und der Zauberstab fiel zu Boden. Er hörte Rons verzweifelte Versuche die Monster in Schach zu halten, er spürte wie die bösen Erinnerungen immer heftiger auf ihn einströmten, ihm wurde wieder schwindelig und seine Knie drohten unter ihm nachzugeben.

Dann hörte er plötzlich einen gellenden, unmenschlichen Schrei über den Platz hallen, ein seltsames Rauschen erfüllte die Luft. Der Schrei wiederholte sich, wurde von einer zweiten Stimme beantwortet.

„Oh großer Merlin!"Ron sank auf die Knie und starrte in den Himmel unfähig sich zu bewegen. „Drachen!"

Harry sah auf und taumelte erschrocken zurück. Über dem Dorf, dicht über den Dächern der Häuser glitten drei riesige Drachen durch die Luft. Schlangenhafte Körper glitten geschmeidig durch die Luft, vereinzelte Sonnestrahlen ließen die farbigen Schuppen wie Edelsteine glitzern. Sie stießen diese schrillen, ohrenbetäubenden Schreie aus, ihre gigantischen Flügel wirbelten die Luft auf. Einer der Drachen legte die Schwingen eng an den Körper und stieß einem Raubvogel gleich vom Himmel herab und schnappte nach etwas auf dem Boden, einen Moment später stieg er wieder auf, diesmal mit einer zappelnden Gestalt zwischen den armlangen Fangzähnen, ob ein Todesser oder einer ihrer Freunde konnten sie nicht erkennen.

„Wir sind erledigt. Gegen Drachen können wir nichts ausrichten. Oh mein Gott, sieh nur. Drachenreiter!"

Tatsächlich. Auf dem Rücken jedes Drachen saß eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, Mensch oder Monster, die das Untier zu lenken schien.

In diesem Moment spürte Harry kalte, feuchte Hände an seiner Kehle. Die Dementoren hatten die Überraschung durch die Drachen genutzt und die letzten Meter zu ihren Opfern überwunden. Harry versuchte verzweifelt sich aus dem Würgegriff des Untoten zu befreien. Vergeblich. Gegen die übermenschlichen Kräfte kam er nicht an. Er wand sich und stemmte sich mit aller Macht gegen die klammen Finger. Jeder Atemzug wurde schwieriger, bunte Flecken begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er sterben würde. Er versuchte vergeblich aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf Ron zu erhaschen. Hoffentlich würde es seinem Freund gelingen zu fliehen, wenn die Dementoren sich auf seine Leiche stürzten. Hoffentlich...

Dann bebte die Erde. Harry spürte einen heftigen Windstoß, der ihn gegen die Hauswand drückte, ein kurzes schmerzhaftes Ziehen an seinem Hals, dann ließen die Hände los und er war frei. Er hörte Ron wimmern und hob langsam den Kopf. Vor ihm, keine drei Meter entfernt hockte ein Drache. Eine der mächtigen Vorderpranken war in den Rücken eines Dementoren gekrallt, ein anderer hing zappelnd zwischen den glänzenden Zähnen. Die übrigen drei waren nirgendwo zu sehen. Die riesige rotgoldene Echse sah Harry aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen forschend an und zerbiss dann den Dementor in ihrem Maul, der, dessen Hände nur Augenblicke zuvor um Harrys Hals gelegen hatten, in zwei Hälften, die sie gierig verschlang. Das laute Knacken der Knochen war in der atemlosen Stille deutlich zu hören. Grünes Blut rann zähflüssig über die schneeweißen Fänge, tropfte zischend auf den Boden und versickerte im Sand. Harry merkte wie die Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Er hatte nicht die Kraft sich zu bewegen. Mit entsetzter Faszination sah er zu wie der Drache auch sein zweites Opfer fraß. Dann wand sich der große Kopf auf dem beweglichen Schlangenhals Ron zu. Harry war zu entsetzt um auch nur eine Hand zu rühren. Rons Stimme zitterte heftig: „Bitte nicht. Friss mich nicht, Drache."

„Den nicht, Amber."Die ruhige, weiche Stimme veranlasste das große Tier augenblicklich den Kopf zurückzuziehen. Der Reiter war unbemerkt vom Rücken des Drachen geglitten und hatte sich ihnen lautlos genähert.

Er war fast vollständig in schwarz gekleidet und abgesehen von einem Paar kniehoher schwarzer, Stiefel und weichen, dunklen Handschuhen konnte man unter dem weiten, bis zur Hüfte geschlitzten Mantel keine Details erkennen. Der Stimme nach musste der Fremde ein Mann sein. Haare und Gesicht waren zum größten Teil unter einer weiten Kapuze und einem dunkelgrünen Schal verborgen. Durch den Stoff klangen die Worte leicht gedämpft. Der einzige sichtbare Teil des Gesichts waren ein schmaler Streifen heller Haut und ein Paar unwirkliche, quecksilberfarbene Augen, die den Tod der Dementoren mit mäßigem Interesse beobachteten. Harry versuchte vergeblich sich aufzurappeln, als der Fremde plötzlich herumfuhr. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zog er ein Schwert, das er auf dem Rücken trug und schlug dem Dementor, der sich von hinten an ihn herangeschlichen hatten den Kopf ab.

„Bastarde!"Die Stimme klang zufrieden. Er bückte sich und wischte die schimmernde Klinge am Umhang seines Opfers ab. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Harry und Ron um, die immer noch wie versteinert waren. Er überwand die wenigen Meter, ging vor Harry in die Hocke und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Harry Potter."

„Woher..." Harry räusperte sich. „Woher weißt du wer ich bin? Und wer bist du? Und was willst du hier? Und auf wessen Seite stehst du? Und..."

Der Fremde lachte leise. Ein weiches, amüsiertes Lachen. Er hob die Hand und brachte Harry mit dieser Geste zum Schweigen.

„Zuviel Fragen die _ich_ nicht beantworten werden. Es wird Zeit sich auszuruhen, Harry."Während er sprach zog er den rechten Handschuh aus, ließ eine schmale, weiße Hand in die Tasche seines Umhanges gleiten und zog etwas daraus hervor. Bevor Harry reagieren konnte öffneten sich die Finger und der Fremde blies ihm eine feines Pulver ins Gesicht; murmelte dabei unverständliche Worte. Harry wollte protestieren, doch bevor er sprechen konnte wurde alles schwarz. Das Letzte was er sah, waren die seltsamen Silberaugen des Fremden.

Ron sah entsetzt zu wie der Fremde Harry ein Pulver ins Gesicht pustete, das ihn ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen ließ.

„Hey! Was fällt dir ein! Du Mistkerl! Lass Harry in Ruhe!"

Der Fremde warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu, zog seinen Handschuh wieder an, nahm Harrys Zauberstab und ließ ihn in den Tiefen seines Umhanges verschwinden. Dann stand er auf, hob Harrys reglosen Körper hoch und ging zu seinem Drachen. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, sah Ron wie Harry auf den Rücken des Tieres gehoben wurde und der Fremde sich hinter ihm in den Sattel schwang ohne den leblosen Körper loszulassen. Die riesige Echse schlug ein paar Mal mit den mächtigen Schwinge, hob sich in die Luft, kreiste noch einmal über dem Dorf und flog dann davon, dicht gefolgt von den beiden anderen Drachen.

Ron schluchzte erstickt auf. Sie hatten Harry entführt! Und er hatte nichts tun können um ihm zu helfen.

_A/N: Und, was meint ihr bis jetzt? Ok? Wer ist wohl der Drachenreiter? Mhmmm. Keine Ahnung. ;o) _

_Ich hab gehört, dass es noch andere Drachenreitergeschichten gibt. Echt? Das wusste ich nicht. Hab jedenfalls noch keine gelesen. Also, wenn sich Ähnlichkeiten einschleichen, dann sagt mir Bescheid, das ist dann nämlich reiner Zufall. _

_Bis zum nächsten Chap. Ich beeil mich auch. (Ich gestehe, ich hab die ersten paar Chaps schon fertig, muss sich nur noch korrekturlesen und überarbeiten, also wird's wohl nicht so lange dauern.)_

_LG Yulah_


	3. Chapter 02

Hallöchen.

Ich war fleißig heute. Hier kommt schon das nächste Chap. Aber gewöhnt euch besser nicht an die schnellen Uploads. GRINS.

Ich weiß übrigens gar nicht, wie ihr alle auf die Idee kommt, der Drachenreiter könnte Draco sein. Der ist doch tot. Sowas... ;o)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

02.

Harry erwachte weil ihn ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl an der Nase kitzelte. Einen Moment lang kuschelte er sich in die weichen Decken und gab sich dem Gefühl vollkommener Entspannung hin. Dann schlug die Erinnerung unerbittlich zu. Hogsmeade, die Todesser, die Dementoren - die Drachen! Er öffnete die Augen, sah aber nur verschwommene Umrisse. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er lag in einem fremden Bett, in einem fremden Zimmer. Wo war er? Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Man hatte ihn entführt! Er erinnerte sich an den Fremden mit den seltsamen Augen, der ihn mit einem süßlich riechenden Pulver betäubt hatte. Aber wo hatte man ihn hingebracht? Er sah sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um, versuchte Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und tauchten den Raum in ein warmes Dämmerlicht. Durch einen Spalt fielen vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen auf den steinernen Fußboden. Neben dem Tisch stand ein schmales, altmodisches Nachttischchen mit einem Tablett. Daneben entdeckte Harry seine Brille. Sofort klärte sich seine Sicht, die verschwommenen Formen wurden zu klaren Linien. Er schob die dicke Bettdecke zur Seite, schwang vorsichtig die Beine über den Rand des Bettes und sah an sich herunter. Die zerrissenen Kleider waren verschwunden, stattdessen trug er einen weichen, dunkelblauen Pyjama. Er war sauber und die Schnitte und blauen Flecken mit denen Arme und Gesicht übersät gewesen waren, fast verheilt. Das gebrochene linken Handgelenk war sorgfältig geschient und verbunden. Harry stand vorsichtig auf und zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine nackten Füße die kalten Steinplatten berührten. Er machte rasch einen Schritt vorwärts auf den bunten Flickenteppich, der vor dem Bett lag. Der Raum war schlicht eingerichtet und enthielt abgesehen von Bett und Nachttisch nur eine große Truhe am Fußende des Bettes und einen hohen Lehnstuhl. Die Wände waren weiß gekalkt und mit verschlungenen Ornamenten verziert, die er in dem fahlen Zwielicht nicht näher erkennen konnte. Eine schmale Tür führte in eine kleines, sauberes Badezimmer. Harry ging langsam zum Fenster und zog vorsichtig die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot war atemberaubend. Vor dem Fenster erstreckte sich der Ozean. Möwen zogen kreischend ihre Kreise über den schäumenden Wellen, die sich weit unten an einer wild zerklüfteten Steilküste brachen. Er öffnete das Fenster und lehnte sich leicht nach draußen. Kalter, nach Salz schmeckender Wind wehte ihm entgegen. Das Branden der Wellen und die Schreie der Möwen waren die einzigen Geräusche. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten die friedliche Szene genossen hatte, schloss Harry das Fenster und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. Auf dem Tablett, dass er eben schon bemerkt hatte, stand ein vollständiges Frühstück. Warmer Toast, Käse, Marmelade, ein Ei, Obst und ein großer Becher, nach Vanille duftender Tee. Der Tee dampfte noch, vermutlich war das ganze Tablett mit einem Zauber belegt um alles warm zu halten. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Wer immer ihn entführt hatte, die betreffende Person wollte, dass es ihm gut ging. Er nahm den Becher und hob ihn vorsichtig an die Lippen. Der süße, tröstend vertraute Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Behutsam nippte er daran und genoss den Geschmack der warmen, goldenen Flüssigkeit. Dann nahm er sich einen Toast und biss nachdenklich hinein. Erstaunt merkte er, dass er hungrig war und weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sich jemand mit solcher Sorgfalt um ihn kümmerte, nur um ihn dann zu vergiften, machte er sich daran auch den Rest zu vertilgen. Während er aß ließ er seine Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Die Ornamente an den Wänden entpuppten sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Drachen, die in verschiedenen Posen und Farben eine Borde bildeten, die den gesamten Raum einmal umspann. Auch die Truhe und der Bettrahmen waren mit Drachenschnitzereien verziert. Die gesamte Einrichtung war liebevoll zusammengestellt und gepflegt. Seine Augen wanderten zu der schweren Holztür gegenüber des Bettes. Ob sie verschlossen war? Er stellte die Teetasse ab und stand auf. Vorsichtig griff er nach der verschnörkelten, eisernen Klinke, drückte sie runter und zog. Die Tür schwang lautlos auf ihn zu. Harry schlüpfte durch den schmalen Spalt und sah sich um. Gegenüber blickte er auf eine massive Steinwand, links und rechts führte ein Gang entlang. In unregelmäßigen Abständen waren Türen in die steinernen Mauern eingelassen. Magische Kristalle beleuchteten den Gang. Es war vollkommen still. Nur der Geruch des Meeres hing in der Luft. Harry glitt zurück in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder. Den Dimensionen nach zu urteilen, schien er in einer Art Burg oder altem Herrenhaus zu sein. Er legte sich wieder auf das Bett und schloss die Augen. Das Frühstück und die paar Schritte durch den Raum hatten ihn bis an seine Grenzen erschöpft. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit seit seiner Entführung vergangen war, aber sein Körper verlangte noch immer nach Ruhe und Schlaf. „Was soll's."dachte er. Früher oder später würde jemand kommen. Dann konnte er immer noch herausfinden was das für ein Ort war und warum man ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Er schaffte es noch die Brille abzusetzen und zurück unter die Decke zu kriechen, bevor er wieder in tiefe, traumlose Dunkelheit glitt.

--

Das nächste Mal wurde Harry wach, weil er das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden. Er blieb mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und lauschte aufmerksam. Da, ruhige Atemzüge, das leise Rascheln von Stoff und das Knistern von Papier. Harry öffnete die Augen einen Spaltbreit und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Vergeblich. Er erkannte nur Schemen. Ohne Brille war da nichts zu machen. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer schlug er die Augen ganz auf und angelte nach seiner Brille. Sofort erklang eine warme, rauchige Stimme: „Oh, du bist wach. Wie schön."Er hob den Kopf und musterte sein Gegenüber. In dem Lehnstuhl saß eine hübsche, junge Frau. Sie hatte die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und hielt ein Buch in der Hand. Kurze schwarze Haare lagen wie eine Kappe um ihren Kopf, große, schokoladenbraune Augen strahlten ihn fröhlich an. Sie trug schwarze Hosen und Stiefel, dazu ein weites, leuchtendrotes Seidenhemd. Große goldene Ohrringe und mehrere Armreife vervollständigten das Bild, ließen sie wie eine Piratin aussehen. Ihre Ärmel waren hochgekrempelt und sie hielt die Arme so, dass Harry die makellose Innenseite ihrer Unterarme sehen konnte. Sie trug kein Dunkles Mal, war somit keine Todesserin. Oder war das Täuschung?

„Wie geht es dir, Liebes?" Ihre Stimme war munter und freundlich, passte zu ihrem Äußeren.

Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf und musterte die Fremde misstrauisch.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Die Frau lachte. Ein amüsiertes, ansteckendes Lachen.

„Ich bin Stella. Du brauchst nicht „Sie"zu sagen, wir sind hier nicht so förmlich."

„Und wo genau ist hier? Und vor allem, warum wurde ich entführt? Arbeiten Sie für Voldemort? Warum lebe ich dann noch und warum kümmert man sich so gut um mich? Und wo sind meine Freunde? Haben Sie sie auch entführt? Oder haben Sie sie getötet?"Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und funkelte die Frau namens Stella wütend an. Die lachte bloß.

„Oh je. So viele Fragen. Die lässt du dir lieber von jemand anderem beantworten. Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da. Und keine Sorge, dein Tod steht in nächster Zeit nicht bevor."Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür und sprach mit jemandem davor, dann kam sie zurück und setzte sich wieder.

„Vielleicht solltest du etwa essen, solange wir warten."Sie deutete auf den Nachttisch. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass das Tablett vom Frühstück verschwunden war. Stattdessen stand dort eine Schüssel dampfende Suppe, deren verführerischer Duft ihm in die Nase stieg. Aber so leicht würde er es ihnen nicht machen. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen warf er Stella einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ich habe keinen Hunger!"Sein lautes Magenknurren nur Augenblicke später entlockte ihr ein weiteres lautes Lachen.

„Keine Sorge, Süßer. Wir wollen dich nicht vergiften. Die Suppe ist gut. Greg hat sich Mühe gegeben."

Harry versuchte noch einen Moment lang stur zu bleiben, dann gab er auf und nahm den Teller vorsichtig auf den Schoß. Während er den Löffel in die dicke Brühe tauchte, warf er seinem Gegenüber einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Wer ist Greg?"Er versuchte seiner Stimme einen mürrischen Klang zu geben. Sie sollte sich bloß nicht einbilden, dass er sich für sie und diese Verbrecherbande interessierte, aber vielleicht konnte er ihr etwas Interessantes entlocken. Etwas das ihm zur Flucht helfen würde.

„Greg ist unser Koch und mein Schwager. Einer der besten Köche die es gibt, darf ich hinzufügen."

„Aha."Mist! Bloß der Koch.

Sie lachte wieder als sie seinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah und wand sich dann ihrem Buch zu. Eine Weile war es still, abgesehen von dem leisen Plätschern des Löffels in der, wie Harry zugeben musste wirklich ausgesprochen leckeren Suppe, dem Rascheln der Buchseiten und dem leisen Klirren ihrer Armreife. Er hatte gerade den letzten Löffel gegessen und den Teller zurück auf den Nachttisch gestellt, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Stella hob den Kopf und lächelte. „Oh, dass wird Charlie sein. Ich werd dich jetzt verlassen. Bis später, Harry."Sie stand auf, nahm ihr Buch und öffnete die Tür. Sie gab dem Mann, der draußen wartete einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, zwinkerte Harry kurz zu und verschwand.

Der Mann, der jetzt den Raum betrat kam dem ehemaligen Gryffindor vage bekannt vor. Er war groß und muskulös, die längeren, leuchtendroten Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden, hinzu kamen grünblaue Augen und eine Unzahl von Sommersprossen. In den entspannten Gesichtszügen lag etwas Vertrautes, auch wenn Harry es im Moment nicht greifen konnte. Wie Stella trug auch er schwarze Hosen und Stiefel. Hinzu kamen ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze, mit silbernen Drachen bestickte Weste. Er ließ sich im Stuhl nieder, streckte die langen Beine von sich und musterte Harry aufmerksam.

„Hallo, Harry. Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"Wieder kratzte etwas an Harrys Unterbewusstsein. Diese Stimme! Irgendwo hatte er sie schon einmal gehört. Und woher zum Teufel kannte hier jeder seinen Namen?

„Es ginge mir wesentlich besser, wenn mir endlich mal einer verraten würde was hier gespielt wird! Ich will sofort wissen, warum ich hier bin? Wieso habt ihr mich entführt? Was soll das? Und wo sind meine Freunde? Sind sie auch hier?"

Der Fremde hob die Hände wie um einen Schlag abzuwehren. Wie hatte diese Stella ihn genannt? Ach ja richtig, Charlie.

„Hey, hey. Immer langsam. Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer bist, aber vielleicht lässt du mich erst mal erklären. Also erstens, du bist der Einzige, den wir hergebracht haben. Deinen Freunden geht es gut, sie haben es alle heil wieder nach Hogwarts geschafft. Was dich betrifft, du wurdest nicht in dem Sinne entführt...."

„Nein. Natürlich nicht! Es ist ja vollkommen normal, dass mich so ein wildfremder Mistkerl betäubt, auf den Rücken eines Drachen zerrt und wer-weiß-wohin verschleppt. Sorry, mein Fehler. So was passiert ja ständig."

„Würdest du mich bitte ausreden lassen? Du bist ja schlimmer als Ron. Du bist nicht..." Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Was hatte der Kerl da gesagt? Ron? Woher kannte er Ron? Nein, das war unmöglich, dass konnte nicht... Aber alle Anzeichen sprachen dafür: Die roten Haare, das vertraute Gesicht, die ebenso vertraute Stimme, er kannte Ron und Harry offensichtlich auch, sogar der Name.... Aber das war doch nicht möglich. Er war tot! „Charlie? Charlie Weasley?"Harrys Stimme zitterte leicht. Er hatte plötzlich Angst vor der Antwort.

Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht seines Besuchers.

"Hey, du erkennst mich ja doch noch. Hab schon überlegt wie ich es dir schonend beibringen soll."

„Aber.... aber du bis tot! Sie haben gesagt, dass du in Rumänien von einem wildgewordenen Drachen getötet wurdest. Wie ist das möglich?"

Charlie lächelte schief. „Das war leider nicht zu vermeiden. Ich musste untertauchen, war ein zu deutliches Ziel für diesen Bastard Voldemort. Nachdem Percy, diese kleine Ratte Bill ermordet hatte, wurde es brenzlig für mich. Tja, da hab ich halt meinen Tod inszenieren müssen. Es war nicht unbedingt die eleganteste Lösung und ich schätze mal, dass ich einer Menge Leute damit Kummer bereitet habe, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit um mit heiler Haut davonzukommen. Du wirst übrigens feststellen, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin. Aber das kann bis später warten. Jetzt sollte ich erst mal deine Fragen beantworten. Wie schon gesagt, du wurdest nicht direkt entführt. Dumbledore hat mir vor zwei Wochen einen Brief geschrieben, dass du dabei bist dich selbst zu Grunde zu richten und dass du unbedingt eine Weile untertauchen musst, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Und jetzt wo ich dich so sehen, muss ich ihm Recht geben. Also hab ich drei meiner Leute losgeschickt, damit sie dich holen. Du verstehst sicher, dass wir dich nicht vorher fragen konnten, denn du wärst bestimmt nicht einverstanden gewesen."

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

Der zweitälteste der Weasleybrüder grinste. „Auf jeden Fall sind wir wohl gerade rechtzeitig gekommen. Die drei sagten, dass ihr in einer ziemlich üblen Falle saßt."

Harry nickte grimmig. „Dementoren."

„Abstoßende Viecher. Jedenfalls war das wieder mal bestes Timing. Sie haben die Dementoren erledigt und dann ihren eigentlichen Auftrag ausgeführt. Ursprünglich sollte das alles etwas ruhiger vonstatten gehen. Es war geplant, dass Dumbledore dich in Hogwarts irgendwie betäubt und du dann einfach von unseren Leuten bei Nacht und Nebel abgeholt wirst. Diese ausgesprochen dramatische Aktion in Hogsmeade war nicht geplant. Aber wenn ich Dray richtig verstanden habe, hättest du ohnehin nicht mehr lange durchgehalten. Er meinte, du seiest ziemlich am Ende gewesen. Rettung in allerletzter Sekunde könnte man sagen."

„Und wer ist dieser Dray, dass er das so gut beurteilen kann?"Harrys Stimme klang schnippisch und immer noch beleidigt.

Charlie grinste wieder. „Der wildfremde Mistkerl, der dich auf seinen Drachen gezerrt und wer-weiß-wohin verschleppt hat. Und ich neige dazu ihm Recht zu geben. Besonders wenn ich die Tatsache berücksichtige, dass du fünf Tage ohne Unterbrechung geschlafen hast. Das Schlafpulver wirkt normalerweise nur für 24 Stunden."

„Was???? Ich bin seit fünf Tagen hier? Aber das ist unmöglich!"Harry sprang auf. „Ich muss sofort zurück. Wo sind meine Sachen? Die anderen werden sich Sorgen machen. Wie konntet ihr mich nur so lange schlafen lassen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass du gehen wirst."Charlies Stimme war auf einmal sehr ernst und ruhig.

„Was soll das heißen? Ich muss zurück!"

„Nein. Du musst dich erst einmal ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen. Davon abgesehen ist es im Moment ohnehin unmöglich hier wegzukommen."

„Was? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Charlie! Ich muss zurück. Die anderen brauchen mich. Und ich würde doch sagen, dass fünf Tage Schlaf ausruhen genug ist."

„Harry. Es ist egal was du sagst. Du wirst hier bleiben. Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass ich dich erst wieder gehen lassen soll, wenn du vollkommen in Ordnung bist. Und das ist nicht der Fall. Sieh dich mal an. Du bist nur noch Haut und Knochen. Und diese Schlafstörungen sind nicht verschwunden, nur weil du vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen bist und ein paar Tage durchgeschlafen hast. Du bis weit davon entfernt, dass es dir gut geht. Um deine Freunde mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Die wissen, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Und sie kommen auch eine Weile allein klar. Du musst aufhören die Verantwortung für alle tragen zu wollen. Wir sprechen immerhin von erwachsenen Männern und Frauen und nicht von Kleinkindern."

„Charlie, du verstehst das nicht. Ich muss in Hogwarts sein. Ich kann nicht alles den anderen überlassen. Was ist wenn Hogwarts angegriffen wird? Bitte. Wo sind meine Sachen? Und auf welchem Weg komm ich am schnellsten hier weg?"

„Deine Sachen haben wir verbrannt. Ich werde dir etwas Neues bringen lassen."

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Er hatte es doch noch geschafft Charlie den Ernst der Lage klar zu machen. Der nächste Satz zerstörte all seine Hoffnungen. „Einen Weg hier weg gibt es für dich vorerst nicht. Du wirst bleiben, bis es dir wieder vollkommen gut geht. Ich werde eine unserer Heilerinnen erschicken, damit sie dich untersucht. Sie wird entscheiden, ob du noch im Bett bleiben musst."Charlie erhob sich. „Wenn sie sagt dass du aufstehen darfst, dann kannst du dich frei in der Festung und auf der Insel bewegen. Hier ist eine Karte."

Mit kreidebleichem Gesicht setzte Harry sich wieder auf das Bett. „Eine Insel?"hauchte er.

„Ja. Willkommen auf der Insel der Drachen. Und um deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten: Der einzige Weg von dieser Insel ist auf dem Rücken eines Drachen. Und auch dass wird frühestens Anfang März möglich sein. Du solltest nicht versuchen zu apparieren, die Insel ist von einem magischen Schutzwall umgeben, es wäre dein Ende."

„Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein! Warum erst Anfang März? Was ist mit Booten? Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben."

„Es gibt hier nur kleine Fischerboote. Die fahren nicht so weit raus. Harry, wir sind auf offener See. Bis zur nächsten Küste sind es 200 Meilen. Die Insel liegt inmitten von Untiefen, größere Schiffe kommen nicht bis hier. Und die Drachen fliegen nicht während der Winterstürme. Zu gefährlich. Du wirst niemanden finden, der bereit ist dieses Risiko einzugehen. Die drei die dich geholt haben waren die letzten, die die Insel in diesem Jahr verlassen haben."

„Aber ich kann nicht so lange hier bleiben. Charlie verstehst du das denn nicht? Ich muss wieder nach Hause."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer setzte sich Rons älterer Bruder neben Harry auf den Bettrand.

„Sieh mal, Harry. Ich weiß dass das hart klingt, aber du kannst hier nicht weg. Ich möchte dich nur ungern als Gefangenen betrachten müssen. Sei unser Gast. Es wird dir gefallen. Überlass es eine Weile anderen, sich um diesen Krieg zu kümmern. Gib ihnen eine Chance allein zurecht zu kommen. Ich weiß von Dumbledore, dass viele deiner Mitstreiter in Hogwarts aufgehört haben selbst zu denken, weil du ihnen das abnimmst. Es wird ihnen gut tun eine Weile auf sich gestellt zu sein. Genieße die freie Zeit, die du hier hast. Wie ich vorhin schon angedeutet habe, bin ich nicht der Einzige hier, der als vermisst gilt oder für tot gehalten wird. Du wirst noch andere vertraute Gesichter entdecken. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du hier auch etwas lernen. Es gibt eine Menge Dinge die wir den Auroren voraus haben. Lass dich einfach fallen. Genieße es, eine Weile keine Verantwortung zu tragen."Bevor Harry antworten konnte, stand Charlie wieder auf. „So, ich muss dich jetzt wieder verlassen. Ich werd dir Celeste vorbeischicken und etwas zum Anziehen. Ruh dich aus und mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken."Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und ließ ihn dann allein.

Eine Weile blieb der ehemalige Gryffindor wie betäubt auf dem Bettrand sitzen. Die Ereignisse der letzten halben Stunden ließen seinen Kopf schwirren. Charlie Weasley lebte! Er war nicht seit Jahren tot wie alle glaubten. Er war am Leben und es ging ihm gut. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, wer wohl die anderen waren, von denen Charlie gesprochen hatte. Nun, er würde es wohl rausfinden. Der Gedanke die nächsten fünf Monate hier festzusitzen war erschreckend und verlockend zugleich. Fünf Monate lang an nichts denken müssen, sich nur treiben lassen, das schien zu schön um wirklich wahr zu sein. Und all das Gerede von Drachen. Hieß das etwa, dass er mehr waren als die drei die er in Hogsmeade gesehen hatte? Er ließ sich zurückfallen und starrte an die Decke. Insel der Drachen. Er war sich sicher noch niemals etwas davon gehört zu haben. Aber Dumbledore schien davon zu wissen. Harry konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass der Schulleiter hinter dieser kleinen Verschwörung steckte. Ausgerechnet! Snape hätte er so etwas jederzeit zugetraut, sogar McGonagall, aber Dumbledore? Was Ron wohl sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass Charlie lebte. Und Arthur und Molly. Die beiden trauerten schon so lange um ihre Kinder, dass sie vor Freude außer sich sein würden. Also schön. Fünf Monate. Das müsste doch zu schaffen sein.

„Vielleicht ist das doch nicht so schlecht."

In diesem Moment flog die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen auf, eine junge Frau kam hereingestürzt und fiel ihm um den Hals, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Harry! Oh, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht."Harry befreite sich aus der stürmischen Umarmung und hielt seinen neuen Besucher auf Armeslänge von sich. Sie war etwa in seinem Alter, hatte einen langen, dunkelroten Pferdeschwanz und war in die bereits bekannten schwarzen Hosen und Stiefel, sowie einen enganliegenden, grünen Pullover gekleidet. Ihre hellbraunen Augen waren sorgfältig geschminkt und sie strahlte eine intensive Weiblichkeit aus. Im ersten Moment war Harry sich sicher diese Person noch nie gesehen zu haben. Dann fiel ihm Charlie ein und plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis:

„Ginny! Oh großer Merlin, du lebst! Oh Ginny."Er schluchzte auf und warf sich wieder in ihre Arme. Sie streichelte ihm über den Rücken und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen struppigen Haaren.

„Hey, ist ja gut. Es tut mir leid Harry, dass ich euch solchen Kummer gemacht habe."Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

„Wie geht es dir? Als Charlie mir sagte, dass du hier bist, bin ich fast ausgerastet. Ich habe so lange nichts mehr von dir und den anderen gehört."

„Es geht mir gut. Naja, eigentlich stimmt das nicht. Sonst wäre ich wohl nicht hier. Dein Bruder und Dumbledore haben sich verschworen um mich hierher zu bringen. Sie meinen ich brauch mal ne Auszeit. Vielleicht haben sie da gar nicht so unrecht. Aber das ist im Moment völlig unwichtig! Erzähl mir lieber wie du den Angriff auf den Fuchsbau überlebt hast und wie du hierher kommst!"

„Da gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu erzählen. Als Percy zu den Todessern übergelaufen ist hat er geschworen uns alle zu töten. Charlie war damals schon hier. Er hat sofort alles in die Wege geleitet, damit wir in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Leider kam für Bill jede Hilfe zu spät. Ich wäre beinahe auch dran gewesen, wenn Charlie mich nicht eine halbe Stunde vor dem Überfall auf den Fuchsbau geholt hätte. Er hatte durch einen Spion davon erfahren und ist sofort mit seinem Drachen gekommen. Ich bin fast gestorben, als ich Flame sah und als dann mein „toter"Bruder von seinem Rücken stieg bin ich ohnmächtig geworden. Aufgewacht bin ich hier. Die anderen konnten wir leider nicht retten. Es war furchtbar, als wir vor drei Jahren hörten, dass die Zwillinge vermisst werden. Geht es Ron gut? Und Mum und Dad? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um die drei."

„Es geht ihnen sehr gut. Und sie sind sicher. Deine Eltern leben jetzt in Sirius' altem Haus und Ron ist in Hogwarts. Er hat vor vier Jahren Hermine geheiratet. Die beiden haben eine kleine Tochter und Hermine ist wieder schwanger. Das hilft deinen Eltern die Trauer zu überwinden. Sie werden außer sich sein vor Freude, wenn sie hören, dass du und Charlie am Leben seid."

Ginny wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, dann spielte sie leicht mit einem schmalen Goldring an ihrem linken Ringfinger.

„Ich bin auch verheiratet. Die Zwillinge sind vier."Sie lächelte Harry wehmütig an.

„Was? Aber das ist ja wunderbar. Deine Eltern werden sich so freuen. Wer ist denn der Glückliche? Kenn ich ihn?"

„Ja. Auch wenn du wahrscheinlich überrascht sein wirst."

„Wer ist es?"

„Erinnerst du dich an Greg?"

„Goyle? Malfoys Freund?"

Ginny nickte stumm.

Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen, dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Greg, der Koch?"

Ginny hob erstaunt den Kopf: „Woher weißt du, dass er Koch ist?"

„Stella hat so was erwähnt."

„Stella hast du auch schon kennen gelernt? Sie ist wundervoll, oder? Sie ist Charlies Frau."

„Wirklich? Sie ist nett. Dann hat Greg also seinen Traum erfüllen können."  
"Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen, hat er Ron, Hermine und mir erzählt, dass er gerne Koch werden würde und sich eine Familie wünscht. Scheint als hätte es geklappt."

Ginny lächelte versonnen. „Ja, er hat sich sehr um mich gekümmert, als ich herkam. Ich war richtig überrascht, dass er so nett und einfühlsam ist. Es hat nicht lange gedauert bis ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Und na ja, der Rest ist Geschichte. Es hat nur sechs Monate gedauert bis er um meine Hand angehalten hat. Und ich hab ja gesagt. Es war, als würden wir uns schon Jahrzehnte kennen. Die Zeit fließt hier anders, das wirst du bald merken. Er wird dich bestimmt auch besuchen kommen. Er und andere..."

„Charlie hat mich schon vorgewarnt, dass ich hier noch mehr bekannte Gesichter finden würde, aber dass es so schnell und so konzentriert geht, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Sagst du mir, wer noch hier ist, den ich kennen müsste?"

Die jüngste Weasley stand mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen auf. „Das musst du schon selbst rausfinden, sonst macht es doch keinen Spaß, oder? Ich werd jetzt gehen. Dray reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich ihn zu spät ablöse."

„Ablösen, wovon?"

„Nestwache!"

„Häh?"

„Wirst du schon noch sehen. Ich freu mich, dass du hier bist, Harry."

Sie war schon halb zur Tür raus, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. Sie kam zurück zum Bett, gab Harry einen dicken Kuss und sagte: „Herzlich Willkommen im Drachenhort!"

* * *

A/N: Demnächst mehr...


	4. Chapter 03

Nachschub!!

Ich bin etwas verwirrt. Ich habe heute Chap. 03 ausgehfein gemacht und gleichzeitig schreibe ich an Chap. 10. (Richtet euch also schon mal auf eine lange Fic ein! Ich hab höchstens zwei Drittel der Geschichte erzählt, die ich im Kopf habe. Ich hoffe, das ist ok. ;o))

Hier jetzt erst mal Auftritt Dray. (Wer kann es nur sein? Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht.)

Viel Spaß, Yulah

* * *

03.

„Hermine, ich mach mir Sorgen um Harry. Warum sagt Dumbledore uns nicht wo er ist? Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht."

„Ich weiß, Schatz. Ich wüsste auch gern wo man ihn hingebracht hat, aber ich vertraue Dumbledore. Bestimmt geht es Harry gut. Und du musst zugeben, dass er niemals zugestimmt hätte wegzugehen. Sie mussten ihn also entführen."

„Trotzdem. Ich will wissen, wer diese Kerle waren. Ich meine, sie sind auf Drachen geritten! Ich finde das nicht geheuer. Ich muss immer daran denken, was Goyle uns damals erzählt hat, kurz bevor er verschwand. Was, wenn Dumbledore sich geirrt hat, wenn dass eine Falle war?"

„Das glaub ich nicht. Dumbledore war sich absolut sicher, dass diese Leute in Ordnung waren. Und die Drachen schienen ihn auch nicht zu beunruhigen. Und wenn wirklich die Todesser dahinter stecken, dann müssten doch mittlerweile die richtigen Leute aufgetaucht sein und das ist bisher nicht passiert."

Hermine und Ron saßen in der großen Halle und unterhielten sich wieder einmal über den Verbleib ihres besten Freundes. Ron hatte den Schock über Harrys Entführung und die Tatsache, dass er nichts hatte unternehmen können noch immer nicht ganz verwunden. Zum ersten Mal konnte er Snape verstehen, der sich seit Jahren die Schuld an Malfoys Tod gab.

Zwar hatte Dumbledore ihnen mehrmals versichert, dass er hinter dieser Aktion steckte und alles in Ordnung war, trotzdem glaubte der jüngste der Weasleybrüder nicht so ganz daran.

„Ron, Hermine, wie schön, da sind Sie ja. Gute Nachrichten."Als hätte er ihre Unterhaltung gehört, kam der Schulleiter in diesem Moment mit wehender Robe auf sie zu. Er hielt einen Bogen Pergament in der Hand und wedelte aufmunternd damit. „Ein Brief von meiner Kontaktperson. Harry geht es den Umständen entsprechende gut. Er ist gestern zum ersten Mal nach fünf Tagen aufgewacht. Wie es scheint hat er sich zähneknirschend mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden."

„Oh, das ist ja wunderbar. Hast du gehört, Ron? Du machst dir ganz unnötig Sorgen."

Ron streckte die Hand nach dem Brief aus. „Darf ich mal sehen?"

Sofort ließ Dumbledore das Pergament in seinen weiten Ärmeln verschwinden. „Nein, tut mir leid. Da stehen auch einige vertrauliche Dinge drin. Ich dachte nur, dass es Sie beide sicher beruhigen wird zu erfahren, dass es Harry gut geht."

„Wann wird er wieder kommen?"

„Oh, ich fürchte, er wird eine ganze Weile wegbleiben. Irgendwann im Frühjahr vermutlich."

„Was??? Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Harry bleibt niemals freiwillig so lange weg!"

„Nun, ich denke in diesem Punkt hat Mr. Potter keinerlei Mitspracherecht. Er wird auf keinen Fall vor Anfang März wieder hier sein. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen."

„Hast du das gehört, Hermine? Ich wusste es! Harry wird irgendwo gefangen gehalten. Und Dumbledore weiß wo und will es uns nicht verraten."

„Ron, du weißt doch gar nicht warum er erst im März wieder kommen kann. Vielleicht ist er kranker als wir gedacht haben."

Er sah sie entsetzt an „Oh nein, glaubst du das wirklich? Das wäre ja furchtbar. Armer Harry."

„Warten wir einfach ab, Schatz. Solange Dumbledore meint, dass alles in Ordnung ist, sollten wir ihm vertrauen."

--

Harry starrte den Bogen vergilbten Pergaments in seinen Händen mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Das konnte unmöglich richtig sein. Laut der Karte sollte er vor der Tür zum Speisesaal stehen, stattdessen war da bloß eine Wand. Er drehte das Blatt mehrmals um, ohne dadurch einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen. „Das kann doch nicht sein. Ich kann doch nicht schon wieder falsch abgebogen sein."

Seid dem Tag an dem er aufgewacht war und erfahren hatte, dass Charlie und Ginny lebten, waren fast drei Wochen vergangen. Auf Anweisung von Celeste, der Heilerin hatte er noch weitere zwei Wochen im Bett verbracht. Während dieser Zeit hatte er das gute Essen und die Ruhe genossen und versucht nicht an den Krieg und seine Freunde zu denken. Ein ständiger Strom Besucher machte ihm diese Aufgabe leicht. Ginny und Stella kamen regelmäßig vorbei um ihn aufzumuntern und mit Scherzen und Gelächter zu unterhalten. Harry hatte sich bei Stella für seine anfängliche Unhöflichkeit entschuldigt und die stets fröhliche Frau, die ihm nicht böse war, schnell ins Herz geschlossen. Mittlerweile wusste er schon, dass sie und Charlie sich in Rumänien kennen gelernt hatten, und dass sie nach Ausbruch des Krieges gemeinsam hergekommen waren. Allem Anschein nach stammte Stellas Familie von dieser Insel. Harry lernte ihren Bruder Paul kennen, der ihr zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah und ein ebenso übermütiges, sonniges Gemüt hatte.

Am zweiten Tag erlebte er eine weitere angenehme Überraschung, als Angelina Johnson-Wood plötzlich in seinem Zimmer stand. Harry erfuhr, dass sie auf der Suche nach den Mördern ihres geliebten Oliver hier gelandet war und statt der ersehnten Rache ihren Frieden gefunden hatte. Sie unterhielten sich lange über den Tag als die Todesser die Quidditchmeisterschaften angegriffen hatten und warum sie beide mit dem Leben davon gekommen waren, während andere starben. Charlie kam zwei oder dreimal vorbei, um zu sehen, ob Harry sich in sein Schicksal ergeben hatte und um ihm noch mal zu versichern, dass seine Freunde in Hogwarts wussten, dass er in Sicherheit war. Harrys Bitte, einen Brief an Ron und Hermine schicken zu dürfen schlug er allerdings aus. Zusammen mit Ginny kam auch Greg Goyle und Harry war über alle Maßen erstaunt wie sehr sich der ehemalige Slytherin verändert hatte. Er war noch immer ein Riese, aber er strahlte dabei eine Sanftmut und Ruhe aus, die an einen Teddybären erinnerten. Er lächelte viel und wie alle hier schien er seinen inneren Frieden gefunden zu haben und mit sich und der Welt im Reinen zu sein. Von der Verbitterung und der Verzweiflung die ihn bei ihrer letzten Begegnung deutlich sichtbar umgeben hatten war nichts mehr zu spüren. Auch er schien sein Leben den Spionen der Drachenreiter zu verdanken, die ihn entführt und hergebracht hatten. Allerdings wurde Harry das Gefühl nicht los, dass Greg einen Teil seiner Geschichte zurückbehielt, auch wenn der Gryffindor sich nicht vorstellen konnte was. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Malfoy. Irgendwann während einer ihrer Unterhaltungen kam die Sprache auch auf Gregs toten besten Freund. Aber statt Trauer oder Schmerz sah Harry nur ein seltsames Glitzern in den braunen Augen des Slytherin, der das Thema mit einem leicht amüsierten Lächeln abtat. Entweder hatte er den grausamen Tod seines besten Freundes inzwischen verwunden oder es steckte mehr hinter dieser Geschichte, als Harry im Moment sehen konnte. Trotzdem, ihn und Ginny zusammen zu sehen war merkwürdig, aber irgendwie auch passend. Es war eindeutig, wer in dieser Ehe das Sagen hatte. Und trotz des krassen Unterschieds zwischen der zierlichen Ginny und dem hünenhaften Greg waren sie offensichtlich ein absolut glückliches Paar. Ein einziger Blick in Gregs braune Augen, wenn seine Frau in der Nähe war genügte, um zu sehen, dass er Ginny anbetete. Die Töchter der beiden, Tash und Mona, waren zusammen mit Charlies Sohn Ben direkt am zweiten Tag hergekommen. Die vierjährigen Zwillinge, die sich kein bisschen ähnlich sahen und der kluge siebenjährige Junge, dem man die Zugehörigkeit zur Weasley-Familie schon von Weitem ansah, hatten anders als andere Kinder in dem Alter keinerlei Scheu vor dem Fremden. Sie mussten trotz des drohenden Untergangs ein sehr behütetes Leben führen.

Aber auch vollkommen Fremde, die er nie zuvor gesehen und von denen er nie gehört hatte kamen ihn besuchen. Alle waren ohne Ausnahme nett und freundlich zu ihm. Sie kannte seinen Namen, wussten wer er war, aber keiner starrte ihn an oder stellte ihm persönliche Fragen. Harry fragte sich ein paar Mal, wer von den Leuten die er kennen gelernt hatte wohl dieser Dray war von dem Charlie gesprochen hatte, der, der ihn entführt hatte. Doch es stellte sich ihm niemand diesen Namens vor. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass es vielleicht nur ein Spitzname war und der richtige Name wahrscheinlich ganz anders lautete. Trotzdem war Harry sicher, dass er ihm seit dem Tag in Hogsmeade nicht mehr begegnet war, denn obwohl er nicht wusste wie sein Retter aussah, konnte er sich doch an die seltsamen, silbernen Augen erinnern und bisher war ihm niemand mit solchen Augen begegnet. Das enttäuschte ihn etwas, denn er hätte sich gern für seine Rettung in letzter Sekunde bedankt. Harry war sich längst darüber klar geworden, dass er ohne das Eingreifen der Drachen und ihrer Reiter an diesem Tag gestorben wäre, zusammen mit Ron und dem Rest seiner Freunde. Zwischendurch war Harry immer mal wieder ein paar Stunden allein, wenn all seine üblichen Besucher ihren Pflichten nachgingen und keine Zeit für ihn hatten.

Vor zwei Tagen dann hatte Celeste ihn für kräftig genug erklärt um aufzustehen. Er bekam ein Paar schwarze Hosen von Paul, ein dunkelgrünes Hemd von Charlie und seine eigenen Schuhe geflickt und neu besohlt zurück. Dann drückte ihm Ginny die Karte in die Hand, die ihr Bruder ihm am ersten Tag gegeben hatte und wünschte ihm viel Spaß dabei sein vorübergehendes neues Zuhause zu erforschen.

Diese Karte war, ähnlich wie die Karte des Herumtreibers, magisch und veränderte sich ständig. Leider hatte niemand Harry erklärt wie sie funktionierte. Außerdem hatte er inzwischen den Verdacht, dass sich dieses Gebäude, ähnlich wie Hogwarts ebenfalls bewegte, und dass die Karte mit den Veränderungen nicht mitkam. Gestern hatte Ginny ihn in den Speisesaal und zurück zu seinem Zimmer begleitet und er hatte nicht auf die Karte geachtet. Jetzt versuchte er sich an den Weg zu erinnern. Gestern war es ihm gar nicht so schwierig erschienen. Sie waren ein paar Mal links und rechts abgebogen, waren eine Treppe hochgegangen. Oder runter? Es war als hätte jemand seine Erinnerung gelöscht. Und die Karte war keine wirkliche Hilfe. Er irrte seit Ewigkeiten durch die Gänge und hatte bisher nur die Wäscherei, ein fremdes, zum Glück leeres, Schlafzimmer und eine Abstellkammer gefunden. Außerdem hatte er das ungute Gefühl verfolgt zu werden, aber immer wenn er sich umdrehte, egal ob schnell oder unauffällig, war der Gang hinter ihm leer. Von Stella wusste er, dass dieses Gemäuer eine alte Festung war, die auf einer Klippe stehend den höchsten Punkt der Insel darstellte. Leider half ihm das im Moment auch nicht weiter. Es verringerte nur seine Hoffnung jemals in den Speisesaal zu finden. In einem so großen Gebäude konnte er tagelang umherirren, ohne irgendwohin zu finden. Er hatte sogar schon überlegt aufzugeben und in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren, wenn er den Weg gefunden hätte.

„Na schön, Karte. Du willst mich also für dumm verkaufen. Aber nicht mit mir. Siehst du diesen Zauberstab hier? Also, zum letzten Mal, zeig mir den Weg zum Speisesaal, sonst verbrenn ich dich!"Wie als Antwort auf seine Worte hörte er jemanden leise lachen. Sofort wurde er knallrot. Irgendjemand hatte zugehört, wie er ein Stück Papier bedrohte.

„Wer ist da?"

Keine Antwort. Harry drehte sich langsam um sich selbst und sah sich im Gang um. Es war niemand zu sehen.

„Ich weiß dass jemand hier ist. Zeig dich!"

Stille. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und suchte die Wände nach verborgenen Nischen ab. Nichts. Er war allein.

„Also langsam wird mir dieser Ort echt unheimlich. Ok, Karte. Vielleicht zeigst du mir jetzt doch lieber den Weg zurück in mein Zimmer."

Sofort schimmerte das Pergament auf und veränderte sich. Es schien ganz einfach zu sein. Hier war er und dort war sein Zimmer.

„In Ordnung. Neuer Versuch."

Er warf noch einen misstrauischen Blick über die Schulter und folgte dann dem Weg den die Karte ihm anzeigte.

Eine halbe Stunde später hätte Harry vor Wut heulen können. Er war einem vielversprechenden Lichtschein gefolgt im Glauben endlich den Gang mit den weißen Kristalleuchtern wiedergefunden zu haben und stand jetzt vor einem hohen Fenster. Sonnenstrahlen malten ein helles Rechteck auf den Boden, draußen waren die vertrauten Schreie der Möwen und das Rauschen des Meeres zu hören. Leider war das Fenster so hoch in der Wand angebracht, dass man nicht hinaussehen konnte. Harry erkannte nur ein Stück hellblauen Winterhimmel.

„So ein verfluchter Mist! Ich werde nie wieder hier rausfinden. Ich werde verhungern und in hundert Jahren oder so wird irgendjemand mein Skelett finden und sich fragen wer ich wohl mal war."Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rutschte langsam zu Boden. Eine Weile starrte er schmollend vor sich in, dann zog er wieder die nichtsnutzigen Karte aus der Tasche. Sie war wunderschön gearbeitet, mit schnörkeliger, altmodischer Schrift, kleinen Symbolen und am Rand, den unvermeidlichen Drachen. „Schön, aber unnütz." murmelte er. Dann sah er es plötzlich: Die kleinen, verschlungenen Buchstaben, die auf einem gemalten Schild zwischen den Klauen eines winzigen Drachen hingen waren ihm schon vorher aufgefallen und er hatte über ihre Bedeutung gerätselt: Ein I und ein V. Jetzt traf in die Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht: Das war eine Zahl! Eine römische Vier! Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

„Oh Potter, du bist so ein Hornochse! Du suchst die ganze Zeit im falschen Stockwerk."Ginny hatte gestern erwähnt, dass der Speisesaal einer der wenigen Räume war, die auf fast gleicher Höhe mit dem Innenhof, also sozusagen im Erdgeschoss lagen. Scheinbar lag der Rest der Festung höher oder tiefer. Da konnte er im vierten Stockwerk lange suchen. Nach kurzem Herumirren fand er eine schmale Treppe, die nach unten führte. Er machte sich rasch an den Abstieg. Die Stufen waren schmal und ausgetreten. Ein gutes Zeichen. Das bedeutete, dass sie oft benutzt wurden.

Er war bereits ein oder zwei Stockwerke tiefer, als er plötzlich stehen blieb. Da war es wieder. Er hielt den Atem an und lauschte angestrengt hinter sich. Nichts. Keine Schritte, keine Atemzüge, nichts was auf die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person hinwies. Aber Harry war sich sicher beobachtet zu werden. Irgendjemand folgte ihm, auch wenn er niemanden sah. Langsam setzte er seinen Weg fort, hörte dabei aufmerksam auf Geräusche hinter sich. Die Treppe wendelte sich immer weiter hinunter. Dann, als Harry schon glaubte doch wieder den falschen Weg erwischt zu haben und vielleicht tief im Inneren der Klippen zu landen hörten die Stufen plötzlich auf und er trat auf einen neuen Gang. Der war breiter als der letzte und an den Wänden hingen Gemälde von Rittern und Zauberern und – natürlich – Drachen. Harry war sich sicher, einige der Bilder wieder zu erkennen. Ja, da drüben war die alte Rüstung und der mottenzerfressene Wandteppich. War der nicht gestern noch blau gewesen? Nein, vermutlich hatte er sich geirrt. Ja, genau, da war sie ja. Die schmale Seitentür durch die er auch gestern in den Speisesaal gelangt war. Die unheimliche Präsenz hinter ihm war vergessen. Er lief schnell zu der Tür und riss sie mit einem triumphierenden „Hab ich dich!"auf.

Eine Maus, die ein Regal des Wandschrankes inspiziert hatte, sah in verwundert an und flüchtete dann zwischen die Borsten eines alten Besens. Hinter Harry erklang lautes Gelächter. Er wirbelte herum und sah einen jungen Mann, der auf der untersten Treppenstufe saß und sich keinerlei Mühe gab sein Lachen zurückzuhalten.

„Wolltest du fegen?"

„Wusste ich es doch! Ich hab doch gemerkt, dass mir jemand nachläuft. Warum verfolgst du mich? Und hör auf so dämlich zu lachen! Das ist alles andere als lustig! Ich irre seit Stunden in diesem vermaledeiten Schloss oder Festung oder was auch immer rum und weiß langsam nicht mehr wo oben und unten ist! Ich hatte mich schon an den Gedanken gewöhnt als Schlossgespenst zu enden!"Während er den Fremden wütend anfauchte, war Harry mit hoch erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zugelaufen. Jetzt stand dieser auf und hob abwehrend die Hände. Noch immer kämpfte er gegen ein Lachen an.

„Jetzt mach mal halblang. Ich bin dir nachgegangen, weil ich wissen wollte wo du hinwillst. Das du stundenlang durch die Festung irrst und dich dabei mit Karten, Rüstungen und Mäusen unterhältst konnte ich ja nicht wissen."

Harry musterte sein Gegenüber. Er war etwa in seinem Alter, nur wenig kleiner und ebenso schlank, wenn auch nicht so ausgezerrt. Lange, hellblonde Haare waren zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, der fast bis zur Taille reichte. Einzelne Strähnen hatten sich daraus gelöst und fielen in leichten Wellen um ein schmales, blasses Gesicht. Er trug wie alle hier schwarze Hosen und kniehohe, schwarze Stiefel, war aber der Erste den Harry sah, der auch ein schwarzes Hemd anhatte. Doch am auffälligsten waren die Augen: Groß und leicht schräg wie die Augen einer Katze, Augen von der Farben flüssigen Silbers. Augen die nicht zu einem Menschen zu gehören schienen. Augen, die er manchmal in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte.

„Du bist das! Du bist Dray! Du hast mich aus Hogsmeade entführt. Du hast mich betäubt und hierher gebracht."

Der Fremde hörte auf zu lachen. Zurück blieb ein feines, leicht amüsiertes Lächeln, dass seine feingeschwungenen Lippen umspielte.

„Sehr aufmerksam, Harry. Ich bin beeindruckt."Da war er wieder, dieser warme, samtige Tonfall, der sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.

„Woher weißt du wer ich bin? Ich meine, wie hast du mich erkannt?" Gleichzeitig dachte er: „_Blöde Frage, Harry, jeder weiß wer du bist und es ist ja auch sooo schwer dich zu erkennen."_

„Sehr merkwürdige Frage. Wer hätte noch nicht von Harry Potter gehört? Und außerdem, ich hab dich hergebracht, erinnerst du dich? Während du auf dem Rücken meines Drachen in meinen Armen lagst, hatte ich viele Stunden Zeit mir dein hübsches Gesicht anzusehen."Das Lächeln vertiefte sich, die Stimme wurde noch eine Spur rauchiger. Und Harry merkte wie er knallrote Ohren bekam. „_Na typisch,"_dachte er_, „da steh ich hier mit einem umwerfend attraktiven Kerl, der ganz offensichtlich mit mir flirtet und der mir obendrein noch das Leben gerettet hat und ich führ mich auf wie eine verknallte Zehnjährige."_

Laut sagte er: „Ähh. Danke. Dass du mir gerettet..., ach... ich meine mich geholfen, _Du meine Güte_! Das du mich vor den Dementoren gerettet hast."Innerlich schrie Harry sich selbst an: „_Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein, so wie ich hier rumstottere muss er ja denken ich hätte nicht alle Tassen im Schrank!_' _So gut sieht er auch wieder nicht aus, dass ich gleich den Verstand verlieren muss."_

Dray lächelte: „Gern geschehen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir jetzt den Weg zur Halle zeige? Wir wollen doch nicht, dass all die Mühe umsonst war und ich dir nur geholfen habe, damit du jetzt verhungerst. Als Skelett würdest du doch einiges an Charme einbüßen."

„Das wäre echt nett. Diese Dreckskarte taugt nicht das Geringste!"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Wenn du sie richtig herum hältst und weißt wie du sie benutzen musst, ist sie schon recht nützlich."Er nahm Harry das Pergament ab und strich es mit einer eleganten Bewegung seiner langen, schlanken Finger glatt. Dann murmelte er: „_Via_, Speisesaal!"Sofort verschwanden alle unnötigen Schnörkel und ein einfacher Lageplan erschien. Zwei blaue Punkte zeigten ihren Standort, ein roter, der mit „_Speisesaal_"beschriftet war, das Ziel. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schwor Ginny in Gedanken Rache.

Sein Unterbewusstsein, dass mit den Armen wedelte, auf und ab hüpfte und versuchte ihn auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen ignorierte er.

„Na klasse. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das so einfach ist."

„Gin hat dir nicht verraten wie die Karte funktioniert, stimmt's."

„Woher weißt du das?"

Ein weiteres Lachen: „Ich kenne sie. Dieses Spielchen treibt sie mit jedem der neu hier ist. Keine Sorge. Wenn du ne Weile hier bist, brauchst du die Karte nicht mehr."

Eine Weile liefen sie nebeneinander her und unterhielten sich über Ginny, dann blieb Harry plötzlich stehen. Sein Unterbewusstsein war dazu übergegangen mit Spruchbändern vor seinem inneren Auge hin- und herzulaufen und schaffte es so seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Was ist los?"Sein Begleiter sah ihn fragend an. Harry antwortete nicht. Stattdessen zog er wieder die Karte aus der Tasche. Da war immer noch der Weg und die beiden blauen und der rote Punkt. Jetzt sah er, dass auch die blauen Tupfen jeweils ein kleines Schild trugen, wie er es von der Karte des Herumtreibers kannte. Der eine Punkt war mit „_H. Potter_"beschriftet. Das Schildchen des anderen lautete: „_D. Malfoy_"

„Malfoy?"

„Ja? Was hast du plötzlich?"

„Du bist Draco Malfoy?"

„Ja, aber das weißt du doch, oder? Hey, du kennst mich seit 12 Jahren!"

„Nein! Ich dachte, ich mein... aber Draco Malfoy ist tot!"

„Ich dachte, du hättest mittlerweile mitgekriegt, dass das hier nichts Ungewöhnliches ist. Ginny, Greg und Charlie gelten auch als tot. Und sie sind nicht die Einzigen."

Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass hier etliche Leute rumlaufen, die für tot erklärt wurden, aber bei denen hat keiner gesehen wie sie starben. Bei Draco haben Greg Goyle und Professor Snape zugesehen wie er getötet wurde. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du er bist, und dass du lebst. Das glaub ich nicht!"

„Greg und Snape sind beide von einem Drachen außer Gefecht gesetzt worden. Sie haben nicht gesehen was passiert ist. Übrigens, der selbe Drache hat dich hergebracht. Liebe Güte, ich dachte, du weißt wer ich bin. Du hast doch vorhin meinen Namen gesagt. Ich dachte du wüsstest, dass Dray die Abkürzung für Draco ist. Sonst hätte ich doch was gesagt. Komm schon, warum regst du dich denn so auf. Ich meine, du wirst ja nicht gerade um mich getrauert haben, oder?"Er lächelte Harry schief an.

„Nein, es ist nur, ich bin einfach überrascht, dass ist alles. Professor Snape macht sich seit Jahren Vorwürfe, weil er glaubt an deinem Tod schuld zu sein, und dann stehst du hier vor mir. Und ehrlich gesagt hast du dich ziemlich verändert. Ich hätte dich nie im Leben erkannt. Du siehst vollkommen anders aus als früher. Du warst damals nicht so... so.... ich weiß auch nicht."Harry bemerkte im letzten Moment, dass er fast laut ausgesprochen hatte, wie attraktiv er Draco fand. Es gelang ihm noch so gerade eben den Satz ins Leere laufen zu lassen. Das leichte Lächeln und der amüsierte Ausdruck in den Silberaugen entgingen ihm dabei.

Er entschied sich, rasch das Thema zu wechseln: „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum Greg immer so komisch gegrinst hat, wenn die Sprache auf dich kam."

„Vermutlich. Ich hab ihn schwören lassen, dass er nichts verrät. Ich hoffe nur, du planst jetzt nicht da weiterzumachen, wo wir vor sechseinhalb Jahren aufgehört haben. Das wirst du dann allein machen müssen."

„Nein. Ich würde sagen, nach allem was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist und wenn man berücksichtigt, dass wir erwachsen sind, vergessen wir was war." Er streckte die Hand aus und war seltsam erleichtert, als Draco einschlug.

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigen weiter, jeder hing den eigenen Gedanken nach. Harry warf dem ehemaligen Slytherin ab und zu verstohlene Blicke zu. Er hatte sich wirklich verändert. Die früher so spitzen Gesichtszüge waren weicher geworden, der höhnische Ausdruck um den Mund war verschwunden, ebenso das kalte Glitzern in den grauen Augen. Der Eispanzer der ihn immer umgeben hatte schien geschmolzen zu sein. Und er hätte nie erwartet, dass aus Malfoy, dem Frettchen einmal eine solche Schönheit werden würde.

„Wunderschön."murmelte er.

„Danke."

Harry lief sofort feuerrot an. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er laut gesprochen hatte.

„Ich... ich meinte nicht... ich...."

Draco grinste: „Du bist echt süß wenn du so rumstotterst. Ich nehm dich doch nur auf den Arm. Da wären wir."

Harry nahm dankbar zur Kenntnis, dass sie eine große Flügeltür erreicht hatten, hinter der sich der Speisesaal erstreckte.

Mehrer Dutzend Menschen saßen in unterschiedlich großen Gruppen zusammen, aßen, tranken und redeten. Es herrschte das gleiche mittäglich Durcheinander, dass auch in Hogwarts um diese Tageszeit üblich war.

„Draco! Harry! Hier drüben sind wir."Ginnys Stimme schallte über den allgemeinen Lärm. Draco schlängelte sich zwischen den Tischen durch und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Bank fallen.

„Du Schlitzohr! Wirst du es eigentlich nie leid, die Leute in die Irre zu führen?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht wovon du redest, Süßer!"Ginnys breites Grinsen, strafte ihre Worte Lügen.

Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber neben Stella und fiel dann sofort über seine Freundin her. „Virginia Goyle! Du bist so eine dumme Nuss! Warum gibst du mir diese bescheuerte Karte und verrätst mir nicht wie sie funktioniert? Ich bin stundenlang wie blöd durch die Gegend gerannt. Wenn Draco mich nicht aufgesammelt hätte, dann würde ich morgen noch da rumstehen!"

„Wo warst du denn?"

„Er war in Sir Balduins Gang."

„Was???"Ginny brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das ist ja meilenweit weg von hier!"

Stella schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was hast du da gemacht, Dray?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte geheimnisvoll. Harry antwortete an seiner Stelle: „Er ist plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Keine Ahnung wo er herkam."

„Oh, ich hab gesehen, wie du dein Zimmer verlassen hast und wollte eigentlich nur mal sehen wo du hinwillst. Da ich auch auf dem Weg hierher war, dachte ich, ich könnte dir genauso gut folgen. Und als du dann dreimal falsch abgebogen bist, hab ich beschlossen lieber in der Nähe zu bleiben, bevor du dich noch weiter verirrst."

„Dann bist du mir zwei Stunden lang hinterherlaufen? Ich hab gemerkt, dass mich jemand verfolgt. Aber immer wenn ich mich umgedreht habe, war niemand da. Das warst _du_ die ganze Zeit? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Es war einfach zu komisch. Und ich dachte, du würdest den Weg schon noch finden. Es war echt schwer mir das Lachen zu verbeißen. Aber als du die Maus in der Besenkammer angeschrieen hast, konnte ich nicht mehr. Das war einfach zu süß!"

„Harry! Du kriegst ja rote Ohren!"

„Weil mir das peinlich ist. Ich renn stundenlang wie ein so orientierungsloses Schaf durch die Gegend. Ein Glück, dass mich sonst niemand gesehen hat."

„Ach, Harry. Du bist echt klasse."

„Und du bist eine alte Mistbiene."

„Sie kann nichts dafür. Die Weasleygene sind einfach zu stark!"

„Malfoy! Ich warne dich! Strapazier dein Glück nicht zu sehr. Ich weiß wo du wohnst!"

Draco lachte so sehr, dass er fast von der Bank fiel. „Oje, was mach ich jetzt nur? Mafia-Gin hat mich bedroht. Hilfe! Paul, rette mich! Steckst du mir jetzt einen abgetrennten Pferdekopf ins Bett? Oder schüttest du mir Zement in die Stiefel? Los, spuck's aus, Puppe! Wie gedenkst du meinem elenden Dasein ein Ende zu bereiten?"

Harry sah mit offenem Mund zwischen den beiden hin und her. Ginny hatte angefangen Draco mit Erbsen zu bombardieren. Stella und Paul seufzten bloß und wanden sich ihrem Essen zu ohne auf die Streithähne zu achten. Harry schüttelte den Kopf: Das würde Ron ihm niemals glauben.

* * *

A/N: Sorry Lara-Lynx. Die Haare bei Draco müssen sein!

Aber bei Harry wird sich das vielleicht noch ändern. ;o)

Frage an alle: Bei Harry Haare ab oder nicht??? Lara-Lynx meint ab. Was sagt der Rest? Ich bin ja kooperationsbereit. SMILE

Bis bald. R&R


	5. Chapter 04

Hi ihr Süßen.

Sorry, hab ein bisserle rumgetrödelt in der letzten Wochen. Waren wieder tausend Sachen wichtiger. Aber hier kommt Chap. 4. Ist etwas kürzer als die letzten drei, aber das nächste kommt dafür schon bald. Versprochen!

(P.S. Für alle, die es interessiert: Ich kämpfe zur Zeit mit Chap. 11. Das entwickelt gerade ein ziemliches Eigenleben.)

* * *

04.

„Sagt mal, hat nicht einer von euch Lust mir nach dem Essen mal diese Festung ein bisschen zu zeigen? Diese dummer Karte die Ginny mir gegeben hat, da komm ich nicht so wirklich mit zurecht. Und die Karte kann mir auch keine Fragen beantworten und da hab ich ne Menge von."

Stella grinste. „Du hast dich also damit abgefunden, dass du für's Erste hier bleiben musst?"

„Bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig, oder? Charlie hat mir sehr deutlich gemacht, dass es vor dem Frühling keinen Weg hier weg gibt. Und bevor ich jetzt stundenlang absurde Fluchtpläne schmiede, kann ich mich doch besser mit meinem Gefängnis anfreunden."

„Vergiss deine Gefängniswärter nicht. Wir sind allesamt ausgesprochen liebenswert. Leider hab ich keine Zeit für's Sightseeing. Ich hab in zehn Minuten Dienst. Aber bestimmt findest du ein anderes Opfer. Kommst du Paul? Du hast noch im Hort zu tun soweit ich weiß. Glaub ja nicht, dass du dich schon wieder davor drücken kannst, Bruderherz."Sie stand auf, streckte sich ausgiebig und ließ dann mit einem Fingerschnipsen das schmutzige Geschirr verschwinden. Harry war begeistert. „Hey cool. Stablose Magie. Das find ich richtig klasse. Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass ihr hier alle keine Zauberstäbe habt. Wie kommt das?"Er sah Stella neugierig an, aber es war Draco, der an ihrer Stelle antwortete: „Die funktionieren hier nicht. Meinst du, ich hätte dich sonst vorhin so damit rumfuchteln lassen? Viele hier haben noch nicht mal mehr einen. Meinen hab ich vor Jahren an die Todesser verloren und nie vermisst. Wenn du hier zaubern willst, musst du lernen, ohne auszukommen."

„Na toll. Danke Ginny, dass du mich so umfassend über alles hier aufgeklärt hast! Zur Strafe sollte ich darauf bestehen, dass _du_ mir alles zeigst."

„Liebend gern, Harry. Aber ich hab keine Zeit. Ich muss nämlich jetzt auch los. Macht's gut ihr Hübschen."Mit einem ebenso charmanten wie übertriebenen Lächeln stand sie auf und folgte Stella und Paul.

Harry blieb mit Draco allein zurück. „Musst du auch weg?"

„Nein, ich hab den Rest des Tages frei. Darum wirst du wohl mit mir als Museumsführer Vorlieb nehmen müssen."

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Ich find bestimmt auch jemand anderen. Ich meine, ich will dir ja nicht zur Last fallen."

„Ich kann mir eine ganze Menge Dinge vorstellen, die schlimmer wären. Warum sollte es mich stören, die nächsten Stunden in Gesellschaft eines hübschen und netten Jungen zu verbringen, den ich ausgesprochen gern besser kennen lernen würde?"

Beim Sprechen hatte Draco sich leicht vorgelehnt und Harry tief in die Augen gesehen. Der bekam prompt wieder rote Ohren, was dem ehemaligen Slytherin ein übermütiges Lachen entlockte. Anscheinend hatte er sich vorgenommen auch weiterhin mit seinem früheren Rivalen zu flirten. Der wusste nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte. Früher waren die Grenzen klar abgesteckt gewesen, aber jetzt hatten sie sich vollkommen verschoben und Harry würde Zeit brauchen, die neuen Regeln zu lernen. Er war an Dracos beißenden Sarkasmus gewöhnt, an sein Talent alles schlecht zu machen, was den Gryffindor betraf. Das er plötzlich nett und ausgeglichen war und, was noch viel schlimmer war, ausgesprochen anziehend, verwirrte Harry.

„Würdest du bitte damit aufhören?"

„Womit? Ich mach doch überhaupt nichts. Ich sitz bloß hier."

„Dass du ständig sagst, dass ich, na ja, hübsch bin und so. Das ist mir peinlich."

Draco lachte wieder. „Aber warum? Es stimmt doch. Und nach all den Gemeinheiten von früher, dachte ich es würde dich freuen zur Abwechslung mal was Nettes zu hören."

„Ja schon, aber um ehrlich zu sein, es bringt mich etwas aus dem Konzept so was ausgerechnet von dir zu hören. Sei mir nicht böse. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir den Streit von früher begraben haben, aber könntest du vielleicht etwas langsamer machen? Ich komm nämlich nicht mehr mit. Und zweitens stimmt es einfach nicht. Ich sehe grauenhaft aus. Das weiß ich. Du musst mir also keine Komplimente machen, nur um nett zu sein."

„Oh du liebe Güte! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so wenig Selbstbewusstsein hast! Natürlich siehst du im Moment furchtbar aus, das streitet keiner ab, aber erstens, du siehst schon viel besser aus als noch vor vier Wochen und zweitens kenn ich dich schon etwas länger. Ich weiß wie du normalerweise aussiehst. Und ich sag das nicht um nett zu sein. Ich habe mir schon vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt Dinge nur deshalb zu sagen, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass der andere sie hören will. Aber in Ordnung, wenn es dir unangenehm ist, werd ich versuchen mich zusammenzureißen. Ich kann allerdings für nichts garantieren."

„Danke. Zeigst du mir jetzt die Festung?"

„Eine Frage noch. Darf ich dich weiter Harry nennen oder bestehst du auf Potter?"

„Ha, ha. Sehr lustig. Ich möchte bitte mit ‚Mr. Potter, Sir' angesprochen werden!"„Na, da kannst du aber lange drauf warten! Bin ich Dobby?"

„Wer dumme Fragen stellt, muss mit dummen Antworten rechnen."

„Ja, ja. Schon klar. Los, lass uns gehen, _Potty_. Die Festung ist groß."

--

Vier Stunden später stand Harry mit offenem Mund auf den Zinnen der Burg. In den letzten Stunden hatte er eine Menge vom Innenleben der alten Festung kennen gelernt: Küche und Speisekammern, unangefochten Gregs Reich; die Schmiede und das Badehaus; Wäscherei und Sattlerei; Gästezimmer und Charlies Büro, aus dem sie aber sofort rausflogen; den Krankenflügel, wo Celeste ihn für entgültig gesund aber weiterhin erholungsbedürftig befand; den Kinderhort, wo ihn Ben, Mona und Tash begeistert begrüßten und sofort mit ihm spielen wollten; die Schneiderei, wo seine Maße genommen wurden, damit er endlich eigene Kleider bekam, statt weiterhin in den geliehenen herumzulaufen; die gigantische Bibliothek, in die Hermine sofort eingezogen wäre; einen weiteren Raum direkt nebenan, in dem hunderte von Landkarten ausgebreitet, aufgehängt oder in hölzerne Rahmen gespannt und aufgestellt waren; und unzählige andere Räume, die jeder einem bestimmten Zweck dienten. Schließlich schwirrte Harry der Kopf von all den Informationen und er war sich noch sicherer als heute morgen, dass er sich das niemals alles merken würde. Als Draco vorschlug in den Hof zu gehen, war Harry zwar froh über den Gedanken endlich mal an die frische Luft zu kommen, erwartete aber nicht allzu viel. Immerhin hatte er durch die Führung bereits einen ziemlich genauen Eindruck der Größe der Burg erhalten. Er hatte sich geirrt. Nichts hätte ihn auf den Moment vorbereiten können, als er aus der Tür eines Seitenturms auf den Wehrgang trat. Der Anblick war atemberaubend. Hinter ihm erstreckte sich die weite, unruhige Fläche des Ozeans. Unter ihm lag der riesige Innenhof der Festung, die sich in schwindelerregenden Türmen und mächtigen Zinnen, anmutigen Bogengängen und unzähligen Erkern, mit Wasserspeiern geschmückten Vorsprüngen und Simsen noch etliche Stockwerke in die Höhe erstreckte. Die schweren, uralten Steine waren von Wind und Wetter glatt geschliffen und von der salzhaltigen Luft zerfressen. Trotzdem wirkten sie so unverrückbar wie die Klippen auf denen die Festung thronte. Ausgetretene Stufe führten vom Hof auf die Wehrgänge, die sich über die gesamte Länge der Außenmauer erstreckten. Der etwa einen Meter breite Vorsprung war zum Hof hin offen und wurde zur anderen Seite von einer brusthohen Mauer begrenzt. Hinter dieser Mauer, weit unten, brandeten die Wellen gegen die Klippen.

Aber das Unglaublichste, Atemberaubendste und Schönste waren die Drachen. Dutzende der riesigen Reptilien hockte auf den Zinnen oder unten im Hof, wo sie den Menschen, die um sie herumliefen kaum Beachtung schenkten. Andere flogen um die Festung, zogen hoch am Himmel ihre Kreise. Ihre Schreie hallten durch die Luft, übertönten die Möwen und die Wellen. Die Drachen waren verschieden groß und ebenso unterschiedlich gefärbt. Harry erkannte ein oder zwei Stachelbuckel, sogar einen Hornschwanz, aber die meisten der Echsen waren ihm vollkommen unbekannt, ähnelten keiner der Drachenrassen, die er aus dem Unterricht kannte. Sie waren größer und wirkte irgendwie majestätischer und eleganter. Unwillkürlich fragte Harry sich, wie es wohl sein würde auf einem dieser wundervollen, schrecklichen Geschöpfe durch die Luft zu reiten.

Draco, der neben ihm stand hatte den Ellbogen auf die Außenmauer und das Kinn in die Hand gestützt und beobachtete Harry. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seinen ersten Tag auf den Zinnen der Drachenburg. Der Anblick war überwältigend, atemberaubend schön und trieb einem die Tränen in die Augen. Auch jetzt, nachdem die Festung seit sechs Jahren sein Zuhause war und er jeden Winkel in- und auswendig kannte, war die Schönheit dieses Ortes und der Bann den er ausübte ungebrochen. Die Drachenfestung hatte ihre ganz eigene Magie, der man sich nur schwer entziehen konnte. Draco liebte diesen Ort mit aller Macht und von ganzem Herzen. Ebenso wie die Menschen die hier lebten. Er schloss kurz die Augen und erlaubte der Erinnerung in den Vordergrund zu treten. Sein Leben hatte sich in der Sekunde verändert, als die Klauen eines roten Drachenweibchens sich um seinen Körper geschlungen hatten. Der Flug hierher und auch die ersten Wochen in der Obhut der Drachenreiter waren nur ein vager, verschwommener Schatten. Einzig beherrscht von Dunkelheit, Schmerz und Angst. Es hatte lange gedauert bis andere Empfindungen an die Oberfläche gestiegen waren. Die Heiler der Festung hatten wochenlang um sein Leben gekämpft. Kämpfen müssen, denn Draco selbst hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt längst aufgegeben. Auch als schließlich klar war, dass er am Leben bleiben würde und obwohl es ihm körperlich immer besser ging, hatte er sich nach dem Tod gesehnt. Und so hatte er schließlich an dem Tag, als er zum ersten Mal das Bett verlassen durfte hier auf dem Wehrgang gestanden, mit der festen Absicht sich in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Weiterzuleben war ihm damals unmöglich erschienen. Seine Seele hatte zu tiefe Wunden davongetragen und es schien einfacher zu springen, aufzugeben, als sich den Dämonen zu stellen. Damals hatte er zum ersten Mal bewusst die Berührung einer anderen Seele gespürt. Zaghaft erst, wie um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, hatte dieses fremde Selbst seine eigenen Seele umschlossen, hatte die Wunden erkundet und war schließlich mit ihm verschmolzen. Es war nicht das Selbst eines anderen Menschen. Es war der uralte, weise Geist eines Drachen, der ihn an diesem Tag davon abhielt zu springen. Danach spürte er die fremde Seele immer wieder.

Zu Anfang gab es immer wieder Tage, an dem ihm diese Präsenz in seiner Seele Angst machte, ihn in nackte Panik versetzte. Er erinnerte sich wieder an den Moment als Voldemorts dunkler Geist in ihn eingedrungen war und jeden Winkel seiner Selbst brutal durchbohrt hatte. Die Angst wurde so überwältigend, dass er schließlich seinen Stolz beiseite schob und sich Charlie anvertraute. Diese Unterhaltung hatte alles geändert: _„...Wenn ein Drache stirbt, dann verlässt seine Seele den Körper, so wie es bei jedem Lebewesen der Fall ist. Die Seele teilt sich dann und vereinigt sich mit den Seelen neugeborener Drachen. Aber manchmal, wenn im selben Moment ein Menschenkind geboren wird, geht ein Teil der Drachenseele auch auf dieses Kind über. Meistens bemerkt dieser Mensch sein Leben lang nichts davon. Wie gesagt, normalerweise teilt sich die Seele viele hundert Mal und die Bruchstücke sind zu klein, als dass eine dauerhafte Verbindung entsteht. Aber es kommt vor, dass sie nur in ein paar wenige Stücke zerbricht und das Band, dass dabei entsteht ist so stark, dass, wenn dieser Mensch in großer Not ist, die Drachen, die seine Seele teilen dies wahrnehmen. Amber war tagelang nicht zu bändigen. Sie hat ihren Reiter angegriffen, hat ihren Hort fast vollkommen verwüstet. Wir hatten sie angekettet, damit sie niemanden verletzt. Sie war wie rasend. Dann haben wir beschlossen, sie freizulassen, denn sie hätte sonst vielleicht jemanden getötet. Als wir ihre Ketten lösten, flog sie augenblicklich davon und kehrte zwei Tage später mit dir zurück."_

„_Was willst du damit sagen? Dass ich irgendeine geheimnisvolle Verbindung zu einem Drachen habe? Das ist doch verrückt!"_

„_Nicht so verrückt wie du denkst. Und ja, ich in mir sehr sicher, dass du eine Drachenseele hast. Der Druidenorden, der auf dieser Insel lebt, kann die Spuren der Drachen erkennen. Meine Frau Stella gehört diesem Orden an und sie sagt, dass du eine der stärksten Drachenseelen hast, die ihr je begegnet ist. Du und Amber, ihr seid seelenverwandt. Sie hat deine Schmerzen und deine Angst wahrgenommen und hatte nur den Instinkt dich zu suchen und dir zu helfen. Als sie dich herbrachte konnten wir sie kaum von dir fernhalten. Und auch jetzt hockt sie da draußen vor dem Fenster und lässt dich keine Sekunde aus den Augen...."_

Ein paar Tage nach diesem Gespräch hatte Draco beschlossen zu kämpfen. Er würde sich nicht geschlagen geben. Und so wie es aussah hatte er plötzlich eine sehr zuverlässige, treue Verbündete. Er lernte zu kämpfen und auf dem Rücken eines Drachen zu reiten. Und dann, ohne dass er es merkte, tat die heilende Magie der Insel ihre Wirkung. Er wurde ruhiger, ausgeglichener, bis schließlich der Wunsch nach Rache fast vollkommen verschwand. Und während er zunächst nur vorgehabt hatte so lange zu bleiben, bis er wieder gesund war, wurde der Drachenhort zu seinem Zuhause und der Gedanke diesen Ort zu verlassen immer absurder.

Das nahende Rauschen ledriger Schwingen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um Amber zu erkennen. Er fühlte ihre sanfte Berührung in seinem Geist.

„Hallo meine Schöne."Die riesige Echse ließ sich hinter Draco auf den Zinnen nieder und stieß ihn sanft mit der Nase an. Er hob gehorsam die Hand und begann die winzigen Schuppen an ihrem Maul zu kraulen. Sie hielt vollkommen still und gab eine leises, zufriedenes Grollen von sich.

„Oh großer Merlin."Harrys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er stand ein paar Schritte von Draco entfernt und starrte ehrfürchtig den Drachen an.

„Harry. Darf ich dir Amber vorstellen? Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an sie."

Harry nickte schwach. Ja, er erinnerte sich. Das war der Drache, der ihn aus Hogsmeade weggebracht hatte. Amber war riesig, bestimmt doppelt so groß wie der Hornschwanz, gegen den er während des Trimagischen Turniers angetreten war, aber ihr Körper war schlanker und anmutiger. Rotgoldenen Schuppen bedeckten den gesamten schlangenartigen Leib, gewaltige Fledermausflügel fächerten leicht hin und her um die Balance zu halten. Der lange Schwanz peitschte langsam gegen die Außenmauer, was ihr das Aussehen einer monströsen Katze gab. Große, bernsteinfarbene Augen mit geschlitzten Pupillen starrten Harry an ohne ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln. Wie hypnotisiert wanderte sein Blick zu Dracos schmaler, weißer Hand, die über die Schuppen fuhr, ungeachtet der armlangen Fänge, die aus dem Maul ragten.

„Hast du gar keine Angst?"

„Warum sollte ich? Sie würde mir niemals etwas tun."

„Aber.... aber sie ist so riesig!"

Draco lachte, dann gab er Amber einen Klaps auf die Nase.

„Na los, Süße. Verschwinde. Du machst Harry Angst."

„Nein! Ich hab keine Angst. Aber ein bisschen unheimlich ist mir das schon."

„Keine Sorge. Es macht mir nichts aus. Und ich fand es hier anfangs auch ziemlich gruselig."Amber hatte die Flügel jetzt vollends ausgebreitet und stieß sich von den Zinnen ab. Die Flughäute füllten sich mit Luft und trugen das Tier innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hoch über die Festung. Dann drehte sie sich im Wind und verschwand hinter den Türmen.

„Du hättest sie nicht fortschicken müssen."

„Schon ok. Wir können sie ja ohnehin nicht mit rein nehmen."Er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Himmel. „Und ich denke, _wir_ sollten jetzt rein gehen, da es hier in spätestens fünf Minuten schütten wird."

Ohne das Harry etwas bemerkt hatte, hatten sich gigantische, schwarze Wolkenberge am Horizont aufgetürmt. In der Ferne war leises Donnergrollen zu hören und erste Blitze zuckten über den Himmel.

„Aber... vor fünf Minuten war der Himmel noch blau! Das ist unglaublich. Wo kommt denn jetzt der Sturm her?"

„Das geht hier immer so schnell. Ich nehme an, dass hat etwas mit dem magischen Feld zu tun, dass die Insel umgibt. Ich denke, du verstehst jetzt, warum wir die Festung im Winter nur dann verlassen, wenn es sich absolut nicht vermeiden lässt. Nur die größte Drachen werden mit diesen Stürmen fertig und ihre Reiter überleben das nur selten. Dabei fällt mir ein, ich glaub ich hab mein Fenster noch offen stehen. So ein Mist. Los komm, wenn wir uns beeilen schaffen wir es noch vor dem Sturm. Sonst ist mein Zimmer gleich geflutet."

Noch während er sprach, war Draco losgelaufen und Harry musste sich anstrengen um mitzuhalten. Nicht nur weil er ohne Führung nie wieder in sein Zimmer zurückgefunden hätte. Er war auch neugierig. Kurz versuchte er sich den Weg einzuprägen, aber dann konzentrierte er sich lieber auf das Laufen und darauf den blonden Zopf nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Trotzdem fand er sich kurze Zeit später plötzlich allein mitten in einem vollkommen fremden Korridor wieder. Er wollte gerade in Panik geraten, als er eine offene Tür bemerkte, durch die Licht auf den Gang fiel. Langsam näherte er sich der Tür und spähte hinein. Draco hatte es gerade eben noch geschafft, die Fensterflügel zuzuschlagen und zu verriegeln bevor die ersten schweren Tropfen gegen das Glas prasselten. Jetzt lehnte er sich gegen das Fensterbrett und keuchte hingebungsvoll.

„Komm rein. Und mach bitte die Tür zu."

Harry kam beiden Aufforderung nach, dann sah er sich suchend nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um. Leider schien jede ebene Fläche mit Büchern vollgestellt zu sein. So auch die beiden Stühle die er entdeckte.

„Setz dich ruhig auf's Bett. Ich bin schon ne Weile nicht zum Aufräumen gekommen."

Harry ließ sich vorsichtig auf dem Bettrand nieder und sah sich neugierig um. Dracos Zimmer war größer als seines, ähnelte diesem aber. Dieselben Drachenverzierungen an den Wänden, ähnliche Möbel und Vorhänge. Zusätzlich stand noch ein altmodischer, mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen übersäter Schreibtisch und zwei Stühle an einer Wand. Über die gesamte Länge der gegenüberliegenden Wand erstreckten sich Bücherregale. Sie waren mit Dutzenden von Büchern und anderem Zeug, wie mehreren verschieden große Drachenfiguren, die zwischen den Bänden thronten, vollgestellt. Lücken im Regal zeigten den Platz der Bücher an, die momentan überall herumlagen. Unter einem der Regale stand ein alter, abgewetzter Sessel, auf dem mehrere Kleidungsstücke und mittendrin ein großer grauer Kater lagen. In einer verschnörkelten Halterung neben der Eingangstür hing eine Schwertscheide aus schwarzem, mit Silber verziertem Leder; das dazugehörige Schwert lag am Fußende des Bettes. Harry streckte fasziniert die Hand aus um die kostbar gearbeitet Waffe zu berühren, hielt aber inne kurz bevor seine Finger das Metall berührten. Er errötete leicht und warf Draco, der ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Keine Sorge, du kannst es anfassen wenn du willst. Aber sei vorsichtig, die Klinge ist scharf, ich hab sie heute morgen erst geschliffen. Dusty verzieh dich, lass mich mal da sitzen."Draco verscheuchte den Kater, warf die Kleider auf den am wenigsten beladenen Stuhl und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. Der Kater gab ein protestierendes Maunzen von sich und rollte sich dann auf der Sessellehne zusammen. Harry war vollkommen gefangen vom Anblick des Schwertes. Es war wunderschön. Griff und Parierstange waren aus schwarz angelaufenem Silber und hatten die Form eines stilisierten Drachenkopfes. Anstelle der Augen glänzten ein Smaragd und ein Onyx, beide vom langen Gebrauch glatt geschliffen. Das obere Ende der breiten Klinge war mit kunstvollen Ornamenten verziert, die in den Stahl geätzt waren. Behutsam fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über das kühle Metall und die glatten Edelsteine.

„Du darfst es auch in die Hand nehmen."In Dracos Stimme schwang leichte Belustigung mit.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Ich will nichts kaputt machen."

„Dazu gehört schon etwas mehr. Ich bezweifle, dass du das Schwert kaputt bekommst. Wenn doch, wird der alte Orin dir allerdings den Hals umdrehen. Die Schwerter die er schmiedet sind wie seine Kinder." Als er Harrys geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah, lachte er laut auf. „Jetzt lass dich doch nicht immer auf den Arm nehmen. Na los, versuch ob du es schwingen kannst."

Harry warf Draco einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann stand er auf und schlang vorsichtig die rechte Hand um den Griff.

„Ich würde beide Hände nehmen, wenn ich du wäre."

Harry schnaubte. „Hör mal. Ich hab schon mal ein Schwert in der Hand gehabt. Ich hab damit gegen einen Basilisken gekämpft, wenn du's genau wissen willst. So besonders ist deins auch nicht. Und außerdem hab ich gesehen, wie du damit einen Dementor geköpft hast. Und mal ehrlich, so stark siehst du nicht aus."

Draco hob abwehrend beide Hände und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. „Oh, Verzeihung. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich es mit einem alten Schwertkämpfer zu tun habe. Dann mal los, Conan."

Der Gryffindor wand sich wieder dem Schwert zu und wollte es mit einer lässigen Bewegung vom Bett ziehen und dann in Dracos Richtung schwingen. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er sich hier zum Narren machen lassen würde! Leider schien die Waffe anderer Meinung zu sein. Erstaunt nahm Harry doch auch die linke Hand zur Hilfe und schaffte es so die Klinge hochzuheben. Etwa eine Minute lang gelang es ihm das Schwert etwa auf Brusthöhe ausgestreckt zu halten, dann gaben seine Arme nach und die Waffe fiel zurück aufs Bett.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich. Das...."Dann dämmerte es ihm plötzlich. „Du....! Das ist ein Trick. Wie Ginnys Karte! Du wusstest das wir herkommen würden und hast dieses Bleischwert aufs Bett gelegt, weil du wusstest, dass ich versuchen würde es hochzuheben. Und beim Abendessen wirst du den anderen von meiner Dummheit erzählen und ihr werdet euch wieder mal über den dummen Potter kaputtlachen! Ihr habt hier einen kranken Spaß daran, Fremde zu veralbern!"

Draco lachte so sehr, dass der Kater beleidigt die Flucht ergriff, weil man ihn schon wieder störte.

„Du hast echt nen herrlichen Knall, Potter!"Der ehemalige Slytherin stand auf, ging zum Bett und hob das Schwert ohne jede Schwierigkeit hoch. Er hielt es einen Moment locker in einer Hand, dann wirbelte er plötzlich herum und ließ es mit einem zischenden Geräusch durch die Luft gleiten. Die Klinge beschrieb einen weiten Bogen und hielt nur Millimeter vor Harrys Kehle inne. Draco ließ das Schwert sinken, trat zwei Schritte auf Harry zu und kam dabei so nah, dass dieser den warmen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren konnte. Die silbernen Augen glühten, seine Stimme war leise und weich wie Seide:

„Regel Nummer eins: Beurteile die Stärke potentieller Gegner niemals nach ihrem äußeren Erscheinungsbild. Du könnest getäuscht werden."Dann trat er an Harry vorbei zur Tür und ließ die Klinge in die Scheide gleiten.

„Siehst du Dusty dort? Er ist ein fauler, verfressener und etwas tollpatschiger Schmusekater. Aber er bleibt auch immer ein Raubtier." Er hob den Kater vom Boden hoch und ließ sich mit ihm wieder in den Sessel fallen. Harry setzte sich mit zitternden Knien aufs Bett. Der Vergleich war passend. Ihm war als hätte er gesehen, wie sich eine friedliche Hauskatze in einen Panther verwandelt hatte und das alles innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie es einem Feind in derselben Situation ergehen würde. In der einen Minute würde er sich noch in Sicherheit wiegen, weil er glaubte mit diesem hübschen, nicht besonders kräftig wirkenden Jungen leicht fertig zu werden und im nächsten Moment würde er feststellen, dass sein Kopf mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt im Staub lag. Draco kraulte den Kater hinter den Ohren und sah Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln an. Alles Raubtierhafte war aus seinen Zügen verschwunden.

„Endschuldige, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe."

„Schon gut. Du hast deinen Standpunkt sehr wirkungsvoll klar gemacht. Du meine Güte. Ich stell mir lieber nicht vor, was du üblicherweise mit deinen Gegnern anstellst. Der Dementor hat mir ja schon eine recht klare Vorstellung davon gegeben."

Das Lächeln vertiefte sich. Keine Spur von Reue lag in den geheimnisvollen Augen. Sein nächster Satz überraschte Harry:

„Nun, ich könnte es dir beibringe."

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Klar. Du hast hier eh nichts zu tun. Und Charlie meinte, dass wir dir bestimmt noch ein paar nützliche Dinge zeigen könnten. Also, wenn du magst. Ich hab zwar nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, aber ein paar Stunden werd ich schon erübrigen können. So viel ist hier im Winter nicht los."

„Das wäre echt klasse! Das würde ich wirklich gern lernen."Es gelang Harry nicht ganz, die Aufregung in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Draco stand wieder auf. „Also abgemacht. Ich hol dich morgen früh ab. Und jetzt lass uns zum Abendessen gehen. Die Rumrennerei macht hungrig."

Harry war ebenfalls aufgestanden. In Gedanken sah er sich bereits mit einem Schwert wie dem das dort drüben an der Wand hing.

„Muss ich irgendwas mitbringen? Ich hab ja kein Schwert und so."

Draco lachte wieder: „Nein, du selbst reichst vollkommen. Den Rest bring ich mit. Oh, und Harry? Wenn ich früh sage, dann meine ich früh!"

* * *

A/N Ich beeil mich mit Chap 5!

Eure Yulah


	6. Chapter 05

OK. Wie versprochen. Ich hab mich beeilt.

Heute klären wir die ausgesprochen spannende Frage: Was wurde aus Harrys Haaren? ;o)

(Der Kampf gegen Chap. 11 ging übrigens an mich. GRINS! Wär ja auch noch schöner, wenn ich mir von so ein paar Buchstaben und Wörtern auf der Nase rumtanzen lasse, gell.)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

05.

„Guten Morgen!"

„Wsnls? Gwg!"Harry rollte sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Er wusste zwar nicht, wer da neben seinem Bett stand, aber wenn er sich ruhig verhielt, würde die betreffenden Person bestimmt weggehen.

Leider war Draco anderer Meinung. Er ging zum Fenster, nahm im Vorbeigehen den unteren Deckenzipfel und zog die Bettdecke mit sich. Er ignorierte Harrys Protest, warf sie auf einen Stuhl und öffnete dann weit das Fenster. Sofort wehte der kalte Novemberwind ins Zimmer. Harry war augenblicklich hellwach.

„Hey! Sag mal spinnst du? Es ist eiskalt. Mach sofort das Fenster wieder zu!"

„Stehst du endlich auf?"

„Mach erst das Fenster zu! Und gib mir meine Decke wieder!"

Draco ging zurück zum Bett und blieb mit verschränkten Armen am Fußende stehen.

„Du hast fünf Minuten, um mit dem Gejammer aufzuhören, aufzustehen und dich anzuziehen. Wir sind verabredet, wenn du dich freundlicherweise daran erinnern würdest."

Harry hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt, angelte nach seiner Brille und versuchte gleichzeitig sein Kopfkissen festzuhalten, mit dem er sich notdürftig zugedeckt hatte. Nach einigen Verrenkungen saß die Brille schließlich auf seiner Nase und er warf dem Eindringling einen mörderischen Blick zu. Der ließ sich davon leider wenig beeindrucken.

„Wie spät ist es?"Harry gab sich alle Mühe mürrisch zu klingen, leider blieb auch das erfolglos.

„Zehn vor sechs."

„Was? Bist du bescheuert? Das ist ja mitten in der Nacht! Ich soll mich ausruhen. Da brauch ich nicht so früh aufstehen. Gib mir meine Decke wieder!"

„Nein. Ich hab dir gestern gesagt, dass ich heute früh herkomme. Und so früh ist es gar nicht. Ich bin seit halb fünf auf. Also, was ist jetzt? Willst du immer noch lernen mit einem Schwert umzugehen? Wenn ja, dann zieh dich an. Solltest du deine Meinung geändert haben, was schade wäre, brauchst du das nur zu sagen, dann geh ich wieder."

Seine Stimme war ruhig und sachlich, auch wenn Harry sich einbildete eine Spur von Bedauern herausgehört zu haben.

„Schon gut. Ich steh ja schon auf. Könnest du trotzdem bitte das Fenster zumachen? Es ist echt verdammt kalt hier drin. Frierst du nicht?"

Wie gestern schon war Draco vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet. Allerdings hatte er das Hemd gegen eine geschnürte Weste getauscht. Beim Anblick seiner nackten Arme lief Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Alles eine Frage der Einstellung. Du solltest auch nicht zuviel anziehen, dir wird nachher noch warm genug werden. Auf dem Stuhl liegen deine neuen Sachen, ich bin vorhin bei der Schneiderei vorbei gegangen und hab einen Teil abgeholt. Den Rest kriegst du in den nächsten Tagen."

Harry stand neben seinem Bett, trat von einem Bein auf das andere und machte keinerlei Anstalten sich umzuziehen.

„Was ist? Möchtest du eine schriftliche Einladung?"

Harry merkte wie er schon wieder rot wurde.

„Könnest du, ähm... dich vielleicht umdrehen?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen: „Du meine Güte! Schüchtern bist du auch noch. Ich warte draußen. Beeil dich."

--

Zehn Minuten später verließ Harry fertig angezogen und halbherzig gewaschen sein Zimmer. Draco lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und musterte ihn unverhohlen von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Viel besser. Ich glaub, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich in Klamotten sehe, die dir wirklich passen. Abgesehen von deiner Schuluniform, mein ich."

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und hob ein Bündel auf, dass neben ihm auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. „Na dann, lass uns gehen."

„Was ist mit Frühstück? Ich würde ganz gern was essen."

„Wir kommen an der Halle vorbei, dann kannst du dir was mitnehmen. Ich hab schon gefrühstückt. Dabei fällt mir ein, wo willst du trainieren? In der Übungsarena im Hof bei den anderen oder lieber allein?"

„Also, wenn ich ehrlich bin, lieber allein. Ich hab die im Hof gestern gesehen und, na ja, es wär mir peinlich. Weil ich doch keinen blassen Schimmer hab und so."

„Nanu. Woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel? Gestern warst du doch noch Harry, der furchtlose Basiliskentöter. Held der tausend Schlachten. Und heute keine Ahnung mehr? Wie kommt's?"

„Ha, ha. Sehr lustig. Du kannst ruhig aufhören mich zu veräppeln. Ich weiß ja, dass ich gestern ziemlich angegeben habe, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, war die Geschichte mit dem Basilisken wohl doch eher Glück. Genau wie alles andere. Eigentlich bin ich gar kein Held. Ich bin bloß ein ziemlicher Glückspilz."

Harry hatte bei seinen Worten beschämt den Kopf gesenkt, darum merkte er erst, dass Draco vor ihm stehen geblieben war, als er gegen ihn stieß.

„Was...?"

Draco legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich und sah ihm wieder tief in die Augen.

„Regel Nummer zwei: Unterschätze niemals deine eigenen Fähigkeiten."

Er hielt Harrys Blick noch einen Moment gefangen, ließ dann die Arme sinken und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Sie machte kurz im Speisesaal Halt, um etwas zu Essen einzupacken und ein bisschen mit Greg zu schwatzen, dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg.

Nach kurzem Schweigen griff Draco das Thema wieder auf:

„Ich kann dich wirklich nicht verstehen. Du bist klug und talentiert und dabei weder eingebildet noch hältst du dich für unfehlbar. Ich war jahrelang wahnsinnig eifersüchtig auf dich, weißt du das eigentlich? Du solltest aufhören dich selbst so gering zu schätzen. Du machst dich für alles verantwortlich und hast eine unglaublich schlechte Meinung von dir selbst. Was du in der Vergangenheit geleistet hast, hatte nichts mit Glück zu tun. Niemand sonst wäre dazu in der Lage gewesen. Also hör auf dir die Schuld an allem zu geben!"

„Aber das alles _ist_ meine Schuld! Wenn ich damals nicht überlebt hätte, dann hätte Voldemort nicht all diese Leute getötet. Sie alle sind gestorben, weil sie mich beschützen wollten."

„Das ist vollkommener Unsinn! Wenn du damals gestorben wärest, dann wäre Voldemort viel eher zurückgekehrt und wir würden heute alle als seine Sklaven leben. Du hast durch deinen Widerstand unzähligen Menschen ihr Leben und ihre Freiheit bewahrt. Du gibst uns die Chance für diese Freiheit zu kämpfen. Belaste deine Seele nicht mit all diesen Toten. Du kannst an ihrem Schicksal nichts ändern. Aber du kannst leben und du kannst lernen die Talente die dir gegeben sind besser zu nutzen. Was uns wieder zu unseren Plänen für den heutigen Tag bringt."

Draco deutet auf eine schmale Tür am Ende des engen Ganges in dem sie unterwegs waren. Sie waren unzählige Stufen hinunter- und auch ein paar wieder hinaufgestiegen und dabei in einem Teil der Festung gelandet, der offensichtlich nicht oft benutzt wurde. Wände und Decke des Ganges waren leicht gewölbt, die Steine nur grob behauen. Es schien als wären sich in einer Art Tunnel. Dann wurde Harry klar, dass es genau das war. Ein Tunnel! Sie waren schon viel zu tief um noch in der Festung zu sein. Sie waren im Inneren der Klippen.

Draco öffnete die Tür und ging hindurch. Harry folgte ihm und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie im Freien standen. Er drehte sich um und sah die Festung hoch über ihren Köpfen. Die Pforte war in die Wand des Berges geschlagen und führte auf einen weiten Vorsprung. Spärliches, von erstem Frost überzogenes Gras bog sich im allgegenwärtigen Wind und in diesem Augenblick ging über dem Meer die Sonne auf. Einem Feuerball gleich stieg sie aus den Wellen und setzte diese scheinbar in Flammen. Eine Gruppe Drachen jagten über den Himmel, nur Silhouetten vor dem glühenden Rot des Himmelskörpers. Sie kreisten über den schäumenden Wogen und stießen Schreie reiner Lebensfreude aus.

Harry war wie gebannt.

„Das ist wunderschön."

„Ich weiß. Darum hab ich dich so früh geweckt. Ich wollte, dass du das siehst."

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander und genossen die Aussicht, dann ging Draco zurück zu seinem Bündel, zog zwei Holzschwerter heraus und gab eines davon Harry.

„Hier. Ich würde sagen, wir fangen damit an, dass du das Schwert richtig hältst. Denk dran, das ist weder ein Zauberstab noch ein Brotmesser."

Harry umfaste den Griff des Schwertes mit beiden Händen und versucht so kriegerisch wie möglich auszusehen. Er glaubte auch, dass er es ganz gut machte, bis er Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sah. Der Slytherin hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte mühsam ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Was? Bin ich so schlecht?"

„Sei mir nicht böse, Harry, aber du siehst aus als hättest du vor zu angeln. Warte, ich helf dir."

Draco trat hinter ihn und fing an Harrys Arme und Hände in die richtige Position zu bringen. Dieser versuchte sich die Haltung einzuprägen was nicht ganz einfach war, denn er war sich des warmen, festen Körpers, der sich gegen seinen Rücken schmiegte nur zu bewusst. Ein seltsames Kribbeln breitete sich auf seiner Haut aus, überall dort wo die schlanken, weißen Finger ihn berührten. Harry merkte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Das war doch verrückt! Draco war hier um ihm den Schwertkampf beizubringen und ganz sicher nicht um...

„Harry? Hörst du mit zu?"

Beim Klang der warmen, rauchigen Stimme dicht an seinem rechten Ohr zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. Er konnte den warmen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren, was sein Herz zu weiteren Purzelbäumen veranlasste.

„Ent...Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"stotterte er.

Draco lachte leise. „Mach ich dich nervös? Ich sagte, dass du jetzt ein paar Schläge und Schwünge versuchen sollst."

Harry versuchte das nervöse Zittern zu unterdrücken und kam der Aufforderung unsicher nach. Dracos Hände stützten noch immer seine Handgelenke, seine Arme lagen parallel zu Harrys und übten sanften Druck aus um ihn in die richtige Richtung zu leiten. Etwa eine Stunde lang standen sie so auf dem Plateau und übten die Haltung und Führung des Schwertes. Draco bewegte seine Hände und Arme nur gelegentlich, um sanft aber bestimmt Harrys Haltung zu korrigieren. Nach der ersten halben Stunde ließ er plötzlich seinen rechten Arm nach unten gleiten um auch Harrys Beine in die richtige Stellung zu bringen. Der Druck seiner Finger war durch den dünnen Stoff der Hose deutlich zu spüren und trug nicht gerade zu Harrys Konzentration bei. Dann ließ er schließlich los und trat um seinen Schüler herum um das Ergebnis der letzten Stunde von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Harry konnte nur mit Mühe einen enttäuschten Laut unterdrücken, als plötzlich der kalte Seewind die Wärme von Dracos Körper ersetzte.

„Gut. Du lernst schnell. Pass auf, ich zeig dir jetzt ein paar einfache Schritt- und Hiebkombinationen. Sieh genau hin, und dann mach sie nach."

Draco nahm sein eigenes Übungsschwert und begann mit etwas, dass in Harrys Augen wie ein exotischer, anmutiger Tanz wirkte. Die hellgrauen Augen waren geschlossen und sein Gesicht war vollkommen entspannt. Seine Bewegungen, geschmeidig und weich, waren ihm offensichtlich schon vor langer Zeit in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Sein Holzschwert, das in sanften Bögen durch die kalte Luft schnitt, wirkte tatsächlich wie ein Verlängerung seines Armes.

„Hast du aufgepasst? Dann bist du jetzt dran."

Dracos Stimme riss Harry aus seiner Träumerei und brachte ihn recht unsanft wieder in die Realität.

„Was? Oh, tut mir leid, ich fürchte, ich hab nicht alles mitbekommen, könntest du vielleicht noch mal..."

Ha! Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! Er hatte überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen Dracos schönes Gesicht zu studieren, als dass er großartig auf etwas anderes geachtet hätte.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Leichte Missbilligung lag in seinem Blick.

„Schön. Aber du musst unbedingt lernen dich besser zu konzentrieren. Sonst bist du tot noch ehe du deinen ersten richtigen Kampf beginnen konntest."

Harry senkte verlegen den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war feuerrot und glühte. Es war doch nicht zu fassen, dass sein ehemaliger Rivale ihn immer wieder so vollkommen aus der Fassung brachte. Dieses Mal zwang er sich genau auf die Schritte und die Haltung und Bewegungen des Schwertes zu achten. Anschließend gelang es ihm sogar eine halbwegs glaubwürdige Imitation des Gesehenen zu zeigen.

„Gut. Ich denke, für heute war das schon eine ganze Menge. Wir sollte es nicht gleich übertreiben. Machen wir Schluss fürs erste. Sehen wir uns morgen früh wieder oder reicht es dir schon?"

Panik keimte in Harry hoch. Hatte Draco etwa genug von ihm?

„Nein! Ich meine, natürlich möchte ich morgen weitermachen. Wenn du Lust hast dich weiter mit so einem unkonzentrierten Schüler herumzuschlagen."

„Du bist echt süß, Potter."

--

Wie versprochen stand Draco auch am nächsten Morgen wieder vor Harrys Tür und warf ihn früher als nötig aus dem Bett. Dann ließ er ihn drei Runden über die gesamte Länge der Wehrgänge laufen. Erst als Harry ihm japsend und keuchend fast vor die Füße fiel, hatte er Erbarmen und sie gingen frühstücken.

„Wozu war das denn gut? Ich wollte doch keinen neuen Weltrekord im Marathon aufstellen. Und wegrennen soll ich doch auch nicht, oder? Wofür bräuchte ich dann ein Schwert?"Harry hatte sich nach zwei Tassen Tee und einem ausgiebigen Frühstück wieder halbwegs erholt und wollte jetzt den Grund für den morgendlichen Dauerlauf wissen.

„Gewöhn dich besser dran. Du wirst jetzt jeden Morgen die drei Runden laufen. So lange, bis deine Kondition wieder halbwegs auf der Höhe ist. Es nützt dir ja nichts, wenn du einen Gegner verfolgst, stellst und dann zu kaputt bist um zu kämpfen. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du mich vor Ablauf der ersten Woche hassen wirst. Aber du wolltest ja nicht hören. Jetzt komm, lass uns weitermachen, bevor du dich zu sehr entspannst."

Wieder auf dem Plateau fing Draco ohne Umschweife mit der nächsten Lektion an.

„OK, folgendes: Ich greife dich an und du versuchst dich zu decken so gut es geht. Versuch nicht die Schläge zu parieren, das machen wir später. Heute ist nur die Deckung dran. Bestehst du auf einer besonderen Behandlung?"

Harry schluckte. Er betrachtete das Übungsschwert in seiner Hand. Es war aus poliertem Hartholz, hatte einen lederumwickelten Griff und war, wie er gestern schon gemerkt hatte, fast genauso schwer wie das echte Schwert.

„Nein. Auch wenn ich das vielleicht bereuen werde. Ich möchte, dass du mich genauso behandelst wie jeden anderen auch. Du hast Celeste ja gehört, ich bin wieder völlig gesund und darum brauchst du mich nicht zu schonen."

Draco nickte anerkennend. „Gut. Ich sollte dich aber warnen. Die meisten anderen weigern sich mittlerweile mit mir zu trainieren, weil ich nicht gerade zimperlich bin. Es ist also durchaus möglich, dass du deine Entscheidung heute Abend bereuen wirst."

Dann, leiser und mit einem Lächeln: „Allerdings nicht so sehr wie morgen früh."

--

Vier Stunden später saß Harry hingebungsvoll keuchend auf einem Felsvorsprung und fragte sich wer diese absolut hirnrissige, verrückte Idee gehabt hatte. Das Holzschwert, das er am Anfang noch stolz geschwungen hatte, lag vergessen im Gras. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile hoch am Himmel, hatte den Frost schmelzen lassen und wärmte den Vorsprung. Schon vor einer Weile hatte Harry sich von seinem Umhang und dem Pullover getrennt und zähneknirschend zugeben müssen, dass Dracos Kleiderwahl weit passender war. Der ehemalige Slytherin, der heute ein ärmellose, dunkelgrüne Tunika trug, saß ein paar Schritte entfernt, aß einen Apfel und beobachtet seinen Schüler mit einem amüsierten, schiefen Lächeln. Er war vollkommen entspannt und schien nicht im geringsten angestrengt. Er schwitze kaum und sein Atmen war ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sein Übungsschwert lag ordentlich gegen den Fels gelehnt und hatte bei weitem nicht so viele Sprünge und Scharten wie Harrys. Das war vollkommen verbeult und kaum noch als Schwert zu bezeichnen. Ein Teil der „Klinge"war abgesplittert und die Lederstreifen mit denen der Griff umwickelt war, lösten sich an mehreren Stellen. Harry selbst fühlte sich ähnlich angeschlagen wie seine Waffe. Er war sich jedes Muskels und jedes Knochens bewusst. Seine Rippen schmerzten, wo ihn ein verirrter Schlag getroffen hatte und bereits jetzt bildeten sich erste blaue Flecken. Es hatte so einfach geklungen: Verteidige dich, versuch einfach die Hiebe abzuwehren. Ha! Harry hatte kaum so schnell schauen können, wie die Schläge auf ihn eingeprasselt waren. Es hatte ihn große Mühe gekostet das Schwert in der Hand zu behalten und eine halbwegs solide Deckung aufrecht zu halten. An den Muskelkater, den er morgen wahrscheinlich haben würde, wollte er lieber gar nicht denken. Wehmütig dachte er an gestern. Es hatte doch alles so nett und sanft angefangen. Und jetzt das! Die reine Folter!

„Alles klar mit dir?"

„Ja. Ich bin noch am Stück. Du brauchst also gar nicht so zu grinsen!"

„Ich grins doch überhaupt nicht, ich lache, das ist ein großer Unterschied. Aber wenn es dich tröstet, du hast dich weit besser geschlagen als die meisten anderen. Ich würde sagen für heute reicht es auch. Du sollst dich ja morgen auch noch bewegen können."

„Warum nur beruhigt mich diese Aussage kein bisschen?"

Als Antwort erntete er nur ein vergnügtes Lachen.

--

Fünf Wochen später...

„Zur Seite, links, pass auch den Stein auf, halt den rechten Arm gerade, duck dich, gut so, weiter, sieh mich an, nicht deine Füße! Hey, aufpassen! Du willst mich entwaffnen, nicht köpfen! Vorsicht. Halt deine Deckung oben, du wirst vielleicht mal gegen jemanden antreten, dem es egal ist, ob er dein hübsches Gesicht verunstaltet...."

Harry ignorierte die vertraute Hitze die in seinem Gesicht aufstieg und versucht stattdessen sich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren. Nach vier endlosen Wochen voller hartem, unerbittlichem Training, voller Schmerzen und Blutergüssen, Schrammen und unerträglichem Muskelkater hatte er so langsam das Gefühl, mit dem Schwert vertraut zu werden. Jeden Abend fiel er todmüde ins Bett mit dem festen Vorsatz nie wieder ein Schwert in die Hand zu nehmen, nur um am nächsten Morgen, noch vor dem ersten Sonnenstrahl von Draco geweckt zu werden. In den letzten Tagen allerdings hatte Harry festgestellt, dass der Muskelkater nachließ, dass seine Arme sich abends nicht mehr wie Pudding anfühlten, dass die drei Runden um den Hof immer leichter wurden und ein paar Mal war er sogar von allein wach geworden mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Vorfreude im Bauch.

Etwa zwei Wochen nach ihrem ersten Treffen hatten sie das Training doch in den Hof verlegen müssen, da der Vorsprung mittlerweile den ganzen Tag über gefroren blieb und Draco entschieden hatte, dass es zu gefährlich war, nachdem Harry fast von der Klippe gestürzt war. Zuerst fürchtete Harry, dass die übrigen Bewohner der Festung, die seine kläglichen Versuche mit ansahen sich bestimmt totlachen würden, aber stattdessen bekam er von allen möglichen Leuten Tipps oder sie klopften ihm im Vorbeigehen aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Andere erzählte von ihren eigenen katastrophalen Anfängen und ihrem Kampf die Herrschaft über ihre Waffen zu erringen. Und niemand lachte ihn aus, wenn er wieder mal eine vernichtende Niederlage eingesteckt hatte, denn wie Paul ihm anvertraute, die meisten hatten irgendwann gegen Draco gekämpft und ähnlich Demütigungen einstecken müssen. Allem Anschein nach hatte Charlie nicht übertrieben, als er sagte, dass Draco einer der Besten war. Auch jetzt saßen ein paar Dutzend Zuschauer auf den Rängen der kleinen Übungsarena und beobachteten mit anerkennendem Murmeln seine Fortschritte. Während der langen, eintönigen Wintermonate war jede Art von Abwechslung hochwillkommen.

Vor einer Woche hatte Draco Harry zum ersten Mal gegen jemand anderen kämpfen lassen; ein junger Rekrut namens Josh, der seit einem halben Jahr zum Drachenreiter ausgebildet wurde und der ihn nur ganz knapp geschlagen hatte. Noch dreimal traten sie gegeneinander an und dann, vor vier Tagen, hatte Harry zum ersten Mal einen Sieg davongetragen. Danach übernahm Draco wieder den Platz des Gegners und auch wenn Harry es niemals zugegeben hätte, war er doch froh darüber. Zugegeben, Josh war kein schlechter Kämpfer und er war auch sehr nett, aber Draco spielte in einer vollkommen anderen Klasse. Und Harry liebte es seinem neuen Freund zuzusehen. Die weichen, katzenhaften Bewegungen, das Funkeln in den silbrigen Augen, den Klang seiner Stimme, wenn er ihm während des Kampfes Anweisungen gab. Und diese sanften Bemerkungen, immer dann wenn Harry sie am wenigsten erwartete, diese kleinen, versteckten Komplimente, die ihn immer wieder aus der Fassung brachten. So wie jetzt. Aber diesmal gelang es Harry sein Schwert festzuhalten und die Ablenkung nicht zu beachten. Diese Ablenkungen waren noch so eine Sache. Draco dachte sich ständig neue Methoden aus, um seinen Schüler aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Im Anfang waren es noch schlichte, durchschaubare Manöver wie der Blick nach einem imaginären Störenfried oder plötzlich Rufe wie „Pass auf, hinter dir!"Und zuerst hatte das auch wunderbar geklappt, aber mittlerweile war Harry auf der Hut. Und langsam verloren auch die Komplimente und zweideutigen Bemerkungen, die ihn ständig in Verlegenheit brachten ihre Wirkung. Doch Draco hatte noch eine ganze Menge mehr auf Lager. Nicht umsonst hatten ihn der sprechende Hut damals nach Slytherin geschickt. Seine Tricks und Ablenkungsmanöver wurden subtiler, undurchsichtiger und manchmal auch gemein. Als Harry dagegen protestierte, bekam er zur Antwort, dass er von einem Feind auch keine Fairness erwarten durfte. Diese Unterhaltung fand beim Abendessen statt und Ginny, Paul, Stella und Charlie stimmten allesamt zu, beteuerten ihm aber später, dass das einer der Gründe sei, warum keiner von ihnen sich gern auf einen Kampf mit Draco einließ. Er war ihnen in Sachen Verschlagenheit und List einfach weit überlegen. Harry war sich schon sicher gewesen, dass die anderen übertrieben und dass er die Tricks längst alle kannte, bis vor zwei Tagen. Vor zwei Tagen, während einer besonders hitzigen Phase des Kampfes als der Gryffindor sich schon fast sicher war einen kleinen Vorteil errungen zu haben und vielleicht einmal siegen zu können, hatte Draco sein bisheriges Meisterstück in Sachen Ablenkung geliefert. Während Harry vollends auf seinen möglichen Sieg konzentriert war, brachte Draco sich mit einer geschmeidigen Drehung aus der Reichweite seines Schwertes, täuschte einen Angriff von links an, nährte sich Harry dann blitzschnell von rechts und küsste ihn im Vorbeigehen auf den Mund. Harry war so geschockt, dass er sein Schwert fallen ließ und Draco mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Er bemerkte weder die Schwertspitze die Sekunden später an seinem Hals lag, noch das Lachen und die Rufe der Zuschauer, die den Ausgang des Kampfes diskutierten oder das gutmütige Maulen der Verlierer während Wetteinsätze den Besitzer wechselten. Alles was er sah war die silbergrauen Augen und das amüsierte Lächeln. Später hatte Draco sich für den Kuss entschuldigt und Harry spürte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung ein leises Bedauern, dass es nur eine Finte gewesen war. Ihre Lippen hatte sich nur einen Sekundenbruchteil lang berührt, trotzdem fiel es Harry an diesem Abend schwer einzuschlafen und als es ihm schließlich gelang, waren seine Träume mehr als beunruhigend, wenn auch auf eine sehr verlockende Art und Weise.

--

„Hey Harry, alles klar? Du lebst ja immer noch. Ich dachte unser aller Lieblingsdrache hätte dir schon den Gar ausgemacht."Harry saß auf der Treppe zum Hof und sah zu wie Charlies Drache Flame ein neues Geschirr angepasst wurde. Trotz all der Zeit die er inzwischen hier verbracht hatte, konnte er sich einfach nicht an die Selbstverständlichkeit gewöhnen, mit der die Drachen hier behandelt wurden. Die riesigen Echsen flößten ihm noch immer gehörigen Respekt ein. Draco hatte ihm schon mehrfach angeboten, ihn auf einen Rundflug über die Insel mitzunehmen, aber bisher hatte er sich standhaft geweigert. Er zog es vor die Tiere aus respektvollem Abstand zu beobachten.

Statt einer Antwort streckte er Ginny, die sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte, nur die Zunge raus. Spötteleien wie diese war er inzwischen gewöhnt und er hatte es aufgegeben sich darüber zu ärgern.

„Wo steckt Draco denn?"

„Irgendwo da oben."Harry deutete Richtung Himmel, wo eine Gruppe Drachen mit ihren Reitern ihre Kreise zog. Ginny legte die Hand über die Augen und beobachtete eine Weile die Bewegungen der Tiere.

„Ist das Ashes? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er wieder fit ist."

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wer ist Ashes?"

„Na der Drache dort, den Draco reitet."

„Ich dachte Dracos Drache heißt Amber."

„Ja, aber eigentlich ist Ashes sein richtiger Kampfdrache. Amber ist im Grunde schon zu alt. Allerdings hat Ashes sich vor drei Monaten ziemlich übel am Flügel verletzt und musste im Hort bleiben. Er ist Ambers Sohn und um einiges größer und stärker als sie. Wurde auch Zeit, dass er wieder in die Luft kommt."

Harry folgte Ginnys Blick und versuchte Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Leider machte ihm die tiefstehende Wintersonne dieses Unterfangen unmöglich.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du da überhaupt etwas erkennen kannst. Ich seh nur ein paar Silhouetten, die man mit viel Phantasie als Drachen deuten kann."

„Alles eine Frage der Übung, mein Lieber. Und, wie geht es dir sonst so? Was macht der Schwertkampf. Und der Muskelkater."

„Mir geht's ziemlich gut. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich fange langsam an mich hier heimisch zu fühlen. Muskelkater hab ich keinen mehr und Draco meint ich bin mittlerweile ganz gut mit dem Schwert."

„Das klingt doch toll. Dass du dich hier eingelebt hast, find ich gut. Im Anfang sah es nicht so aus, als ob das je passieren würde."

„Naja, immerhin wurde ich ja nicht gefragt, ob ich herwill. Und du würdest dich auch nicht so ohne weiteres kidnappen lassen, oder?"

„Harrynappen in deinem Fall. Aber ich weiß was du meinst."

Eine Weile schwiegen beide.

„Trotzdem bin ich froh, hergekommen zu sein. Besonders weil ich dich und Charlie und so dadurch wiedergefunden habe. Und auch wegen der neuen Freunde die ich gefunden habe. Stella und Paul und Greg... und Draco."

„Du magst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?"

„Was? Wovon sprichst du? Natürlich mag ich ihn."Harry merkte, wie er rot wurde. War das denn schon so offensichtlich?

„Harry. Du weißt genau wovon ich spreche. Wenn du's genau wissen willst: Ich würde sagen, dass du ziemlich in ihn verliebt bist."

Ginnys Stimme war sanft und ihre hellbraunen Augen hielten Harrys Blick gefangen.

„Spinnst du? Das ist doch totaler Quatsch! Ich hab mich _nicht_ in ihn verliebt. Ich mag ihn als Freund und Punkt! Kein Grund da irgendetwas reinzuinterpretieren. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie du auf so eine schwachsinnige Idee kommst."

„Kann ich dir genau sagen. Weil ich sehen wie du ihn ansiehst. Wie du an seinen Lippen hängst, wenn er spricht. Wie du jeden Raum mit Blicken nach ihm absuchst und daran, wie deine Augen leuchten, wenn du ihn dann entdeckst. Ich wette du kennst jedes noch so kleine, sichtbare Detail an seinem Körper. Nein, widersprich mir nicht. Ein kleiner Test. Ich stell dir Fragen und du antwortest ohne zu überlegen."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das beweisen soll, aber bitte."

„Welche Farbe haben seine Augen?"

„Hast du nichts Schwereres? Hellgrau."

„Wo in seinem Gesicht hat er ein Muttermal?"

„Unter dem linken Auge."

„Klein oder groß?"

„Im Augenwinkel, ziemlich klein."

„An welchem Finger trägt er seinen Drachenring?"

„Am rechten Mittelfinger."

„Was macht er, wenn im Mittagessen Spargel ist?"

„Fischt ihn raus und gibt ihn dir."

„Welche Form hat die Narbe an seinem linken Handgelenk?"

„Die Narbe ist rechts und sie hat dir Form eines L.... oh, mein Gott."

„Ja. Du kennst jede Einzelheit. Du studierst ihn, saugst jede noch so kleine Information in dich auf. Du wirst noch immer rot, bei den banalsten Komplimenten, wenn sie von ihm kommen und an dem Tag, als er dich in der Arena geküsst hat, sahst du aus, als wärest du der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt."

„Aber das war doch nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver."

„Ja, aber es war gleichzeitig die Erfüllung deiner Träume."

Harry ließ die letzten Wochen noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen. Er fühlte sich in Dracos Gegenwart immer unsicher und linkisch, sein Pulsschlag erhöhte sich bei jeder zufälligen Berührung, er hatte angefangen besonders auf seine Kleidung und sein Äußeres zu achten, auch wenn alle Mühe nach ein paar Stunden Schwerttraining wieder vollkommen zunichte war, er hatte mehr als einmal von Draco geträumt und war mit klopfendem Herzen und anderen eindeutigen Zeichen von Erregung aufgewacht.

Dann die Sache mit den Haaren. Anfang der vierten Woche ihres gemeinsamen Trainings war Harry mehrmals gestolpert und hatte Draco fast aufgespießt, weil ihm der Wind immer wieder die schulterlangen Haare ins Gesicht wehte. Die Strähnen verfingen sich dann in der Brille und blendeten ihn.

Schließlich hatte Draco genug gehabt:

„_Also, entweder, du bindest dir die Haare endlich mal zusammen oder du schneidest sie ab! Ich hab keine Lust als Schaschlikspieß zu enden, nur weil du einen auf Bobtail machst!"_

„_Sorry. Ich bin einfach nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sie so lang sind. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du damit zurechtkommst."_

„_Das Zauberwort heißt Zopf, Mr. Potter. Wenn ich den aufmache seh ich auch nichts mehr. Was ist jetzt? Zusammenbinden oder ab?"_

„_Ehrlich gesagt, ab wäre mir lieber. Gibt es denn hier jemanden der das macht? Einen Friseur oder so?"_

_Draco lachte. „Wir sind hier nicht auf einer Beautyfarm. Du wirst es schon selbst machen müssen. Oder du fragst ganz lieb, ob dir jemand hilft."_

„_Ähm... würdest _du_ vielleicht... Ich meine, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?"_

„_Klar. Wenn du mich mit einer Schere in deine Nähe lässt."_

„_Sollte ich jetzt Angst haben?"_

„_Naja. Wer weiß. Komm nach dem Abendessen mit zu mir, ich glaub eine Schere hab ich noch irgendwo."_

_Und so saß Harry zwei Stunden später mit nacktem Oberkörper und nassen Haaren auf Dracos Bett und versuchte mühsam sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Dieses Zittern hatte nichts mit seiner unzulänglichen Bekleidung oder den nassen Haaren zu tun, sondern vielmehr mit der Tatsache, dass Draco direkt vor ihm stand, so dicht, das Harrys Nase fast gegen seine Brust stieß und mit seinen schlanken Fingern behutsam durch das schwarze Gewirr auf seinem Kopf fuhr. Harry versuchte nicht auf die Wärme zu achte, die der Körper vor ihm ausstrahlte, auch nicht auf das gleichmäßige Heben und Senke des Brustkorbs bei jedem Atemzug. Die kühlen Finger, die sanft durch die Haare glitten, ließen seine Kopfhaut prickeln. Harry starrte auf die schwarzen Strähnen, die um ihn herum zu Boden fielen um sich von dem Kribbeln in seinem Bauch abzulenken. Das war keine gute Idee gewesen. Er hätte Ginny oder Stella bitten sollen, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun. Nicht Draco, dessen Nähe ihn von Tag zu Tag nervöser machte. Er hatte es gerade geschafft, sich halbwegs zu beruhigen, als Draco sich plötzlich weiter vorbeugte. Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sein Wange sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil gegen den weichen Stoff der Tunika schmiegte. Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn leicht besorgt an._

„_Hab ich dir wehgetan?"_

„_Nein. Ich... ich hab mich nur erschrocken. Ich war ganz in Gedanken."_

„_So geht das nicht. Ich müsste hinter dir stehen, nicht vor dir."_

„_Soll ich mich auf einen Stuhl setzen?"_

„_Nein, die müsste ich vorher abräumen, dazu hab ich keine Lust. Das muss doch auch anders gehen. Bleib da sitzen, ich weiß wie."_

_Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, zog Draco seine Stiefel aus und kletterte zu ihm auf das Bett. Er spürte, wie sich die Matratze bei jeder Bewegung unter dem zusätzlichen Gewicht hob und senkte, dann fühlte er wieder die kühlen Finger, die durch sein Haar strichen._

„_Aber dann ist dein Bett nachher ganz voller Haare..."_

„_Und? Die krieg ich da auch wieder runter. Aber so geht es viel einfacher. Halt still jetzt. Sonst schneid ich dir doch noch ein Ohr ab."_

_Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte weder auf die sanften, zufälligen Berührungen, noch auf den warmen Atem zu achten, der ab und an über seinen Nacken strich, wenn Draco sich weiter vorlehnte. _

_Als er schließlich eine halbe Stunde später in den Spiegel sah, war er überrascht, dass es fast sein altes Gesicht war, das ihm entgegenblickte. _

„_Wow. Ich seh aus wie früher." _

„_Ja. in einer halben Stunde um sechs Jahre verjüngt. Ich sollte mir das patentieren lassen."_

_Eine halbe Stunde nur? Harry sah Draco ungläubig an. Es war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen._

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag.

Er sah Ginny an:

„Du hast recht. Ich bin in ihn verliebt. Oh großer Merlin, was mach ich denn jetzt?"

Ginny stand auf und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter.

„Sag es ihm. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich auch mag und vielleicht hast du Glück. Ich muss jetzt wieder rein. Kopf hoch, Harry. Das wird schon. Denk an unser Motto: Lebe jetzt, morgen könnte es zu spät sein!"

„Das sagst du so. Ginny? Bitte sag niemandem etwas davon. Auch nicht Greg. Ich, ich muss erst mal darüber nachdenken."

„In Ordnung. Aber warte nicht zu lange!"

* * *

A/N: La,la,la. Na, einverstanden mit der Haarlösung? Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Die Idee für diese Szene ist von meiner Freundin Bunny, die mir geholfen hat diese Geschichte zusammenzuspinnen und die sie ungefähr eine Millionen Mal mit mir durchgespielt hat.

Hey Bunnylein, das Chap. hier ist für dich!

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Eure Yulah


	7. Chapter 06

Es geht weiter!

* * *

06.

Zwei Stunden später saß Harry noch immer auf der Treppe und starrte vor sich hin. Jetzt wo er sich über seine Gefühle bewusst war, wunderte es ihn, dass er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen war. Und plötzlich machte auch seine Unsicherheit, sein ständiges Erröten und seine beunruhigenden Träume einen Sinn.

Er hatte sich in Draco verliebt.

Draco Malfoy, den er sein halbes Leben lang als einen seiner schlimmsten Feinde angesehen hatte und der sich dann, in einer Zeit größter Not als Freund entpuppt hatte. Aber würde er jemals mehr sein als ein Freund? Harry konnte sich das nicht vorstellen.

„Hey du. Träumst du?"

Harry zuckte zusammen als ihn jemand an der Schulter berührte. Er drehte sich um und sah sich einem Paar silbrig-grauer Augen gegenüber. Sein Magen machte einen komischen kleinen Sprung.

„Hi. Stehst du schon lange da?"

„Geht so. Kommst du mit rein? Hier wird es langsam echt kalt. Ich brauche dringend ein heißes Bad und ich dachte, du magst vielleicht mitkommen."

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Hatte er irgendetwas verpasst? Fragte Draco ihn gerade tatsächlich, ob sie zusammen baden sollten?

„Warum guckst du mich so entsetzt an? Ich meine nur, ob du mit in die Höhlen kommst. Zu den heißen Quellen? Ich hab dir doch davon erzählt, oder? Harry? Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry atmete langsam aus. Die heißen Quellen. Natürlich. Was auch sonst.

„Sorry, ich bin heute ein bisschen zerstreut. Klar komm ich mit. Ein bisschen Wärme wär jetzt nicht schlecht."

Draco warf ihm noch einen forschenden Blick zu und ging dann in die Festung ohne sich noch einmal nach Harry umzusehen.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gern vorher noch nach Ashes sehen. Das war sein erster Flug heute und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie sein Flügel das verkraftet hat."

„Klar, kein Problem. Macht es denn was, wenn ich da mitgehen? Ich meine, reagieren die Drachen nicht feindselig auf Fremde?"

Draco lachte: „Nein, solange du mir nichts tust, werden sie dich in Ruhe lassen. Solltest du aber irgendwelche Angriffe auf mich planen, solltest du damit bis später warten."

„Na gut. Schlag ich dich eben erst danach k.o."

Lachend setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Harry gab sich Mühe, seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten und schlug deshalb einen betont lockeren, freundschaftlichen Tonfall an. Er konnte Draco unmöglich sagen, was er für ihn empfand. Was, wenn er die Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Es würde ihre Freundschaft zerstören. Eine Freundschaft, die Harry wichtig war. Nein, er würde nichts sagen. Immerhin, er war schon früher verliebt gewesen. Das war doch nur ein dummes Gefühl, dass ein paar Wochen anhielt und sich dann von selbst verflüchtigte. Er würde eben so lange warten. Das war besser als eine Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen, die möglicherweise Jahre dauern würde. Hoffentlich. Und es würde ihn davor bewahren vielleicht wieder einen Menschen zu verlieren, der ihm viel bedeutete. Sein Schweigen würde ihnen beiden eine Menge Schmerz ersparen.

Dracos Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Da sind wir. Willkommen im Drachenhort. Dem wahren Herzen der Festung."

Harry hob den Kopf und was er dann sah, übertraf seine kühnsten Träume.

Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein gewaltige Höhle, nein mehrere ineinander übergehende Höhlen. Die Wände waren mit verschieden großen Löchern und Vorsprüngen übersät und verloren sich irgendwo in schwindelerregender Höhe; eine Decke war nicht zu erkennen. Hölzerne Gerüste und Leitern verbanden die oberen Ebenen miteinander und mit dem Boden. Drachen hockten in den Felsöffnungen oder lagen zusammengerollt überall auf dem Boden der Kaverne. Auf der linken Seite konnte Harry eine Art Plateau erkennen, das ins Freie ragte. Drachen landeten und starteten dort. Menschen liefen zwischen den riesigen Echsen umher oder kletterten in den Gerüsten herum, arbeiteten an den Geschirren, versorgten Verletzungen, kümmerten sich um die riesigen Eier die in gewaltigen Nestern lagen. Draco durchquerte die Höhle scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt. Er blieb hin und wieder stehen, unterhielt sich mit Freunden oder schob aufdringliche Jungdrachen zur Seite. Harry folgte ihm mit offenem Mund und versuchte all die Eindrücke auf einmal zu verarbeiten.

„Das ist unglaublich. Und ich habe die ganze Zeit über gedacht, das hier höchstens dreißig Drachen oder so sind. Aber nicht so viele!"

„Das sind bei weitem nicht alle. Einige sind auf Patrouille und werden wohl erst im Frühjahr zurückkommen und viele leben in den Bergen unten auf der Insel oder auf den kleineren Nachbarinseln. Hier sind nur die jungen, die verletzten oder kranken und die brütenden Weibchen. Außerdem die Drachen die sich noch in der Ausbildung befinden."

„Ist Amber auch hier?"

„Nein. Ambers Hort liegt in den Klippen ganz in der Nähe von dem Plateau auf dem wir angefangen haben zu trainieren. Warum fragst du? Möchtest du dich vielleicht doch noch mit ihr anfreunden?"

„Ach, nur so, sie würde immerhin einen vertrauten Anblick bieten. Oh sieh mal, da ist Stella."

Stella Weasley stand zusammen mit einem Mann in einer schweren Lederrüstung neben einem großen goldenen Drachen mit ausgefransten Flügelspitzen. Ihr Sohn Ben turnte zwischen den Klauen des Drachen herum und schien nicht im mindesten von der Größe des Tieres beeindruckt.

„Hey Jungs, na alles klar?"

„Hallo Stella, hey Bob. Und, wie geht es Jinxy?"

„Ganz gut wieder. Ein paar Vitamine, ein bisschen Ruhe und sie ist wieder so gut wie neu. Bob, das ist Harry Potter. Harry, Bob unser bester Drachenheiler."

Der Mann namens Bob schüttelte Harry die Hand mit einer Pranke, auf die jeder Bär stolz gewesen wäre.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Harry. Hab schon ne ganze Menge von dir gehört." Auch sein übriges Äußeres erinnerte stark an einen Bären: breite Schultern, gewaltige Muskelberge, eine dichter, schwarzer Bart, der an mehreren Stellen angekokelt war.

„Nun Stella, ich denke du solltest sie aber noch ein bisschen schonen. Jinx ist nicht mehr die Jüngste. Sie sollte bis zum Frühjahr im Hort bleiben."

Er klopfte dem Drachenweibchen auf die Nase, dann wand er sich an Draco:

„Gut dass du hier bist, Dray, ich wollte mir Ashes auch noch mal ansehen, aber ich geh nicht gern zu nah an ihn ran, wenn du nicht dabei bist."

Draco grinste: „Hast Angst um deinen Bart, was?"

„Naja, den Rest würd ich gern behalten, wenn's dir recht ist."

Die beiden gingen zu einer Höhle in der Nähe, vor der ein riesiger grünsilberner Drache lag und sie misstrauisch musterte. Harry blieb zurück um sich noch ein bisschen mit Stella zu unterhalten.

„Sag mal, hast du keine Angst, wenn Ben da rumklettert? Ich meine, dass der Drache ihm was tut?"

„Jinx? Nein, die würde keiner Fliege was tun. Sie ist der sanfteste und netteste Drache den ich kenne. Sie würde sogar dich auf sich reiten lassen, obwohl sie dich noch nie gesehen hat. Komm mit, ich stell dich ihr vor."

Bevor Harry protestieren konnte, nahm sie ihn an der Hand und zog in näher an den Drachen. Sie war nicht so riesig wie die meisten anderen, aber auch Jinx gehörte keiner Drachenrasse an, die Harry kannte. Ihre goldenen Schuppen waren schon leicht angelaufen und ausgefranst. Unzählige Narben und Furchen durchzogen die ledrigen Flughäute und die leuchtenden honiggoldenen Augen erinnerten an einen großen, sanften Hund. Sie schob ihren Kopf näher an Harry und schnüffelte an ihm, dann stieß sie ihn ganz sanft mit der Nase an und gab ein aufforderndes Gurren von sich. Harry musste trotz seiner vagen Angst vor dem riesigen Reptil lachen, dieser Drache war einfach zu süß! Er hob die Hand und streichelte vorsichtig über die bebenden Nüstern. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass die Haut nicht rau war, sondern weich und samtig.

„Hallo Harry. Magst du Jinxy? Sie ist meine beste Freundin."

Harry sah nach unten und sah Ben, der zwischen den Vorderpranken der Echse saß und ihn breit angrinste. Bevor er antworten konnte, hörte er ein lautes Kichern, dass ihn ablenkte. Er trat zur Seite um nach dem Ursprung zu suchen und entdeckte Mona und Tash, die auf dem Schwanz des Drachen hockten und vergnügt quietschten, während der Schwanz langsam hin und her schwang. Stella zuckte lachend mit den Schultern.

„Jinxy ist der Liebling aller Kinder. Und sie liebt die Kleinen. Sie ist die perfekte Babysitterin. Sie..."

Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte erschütterte ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen die Kaverne. Jinx' Kopf zuckte zurück, sie scheuchte die Kinder zwischen ihre Beine und fletschte dann die Zähne in Richtung des potentiellen Angreifers. Harry und Stella sahen sich nach dem Ursprung für den Lärm um. Der grünsilberne Drache hatte sich erhoben, seine Flügel schlugen wie wild und er fauchte immer wieder in Richtung des Höhleneinganges. Dort hockte ein Hornschwanz, der das Brüllen erwiderte und drohend in Richtung des Grünen schnappte.

„Oh Scheiße! Spike. Ashes hasst Spike! Geh besser in Deckung Harry."

Stella deutete auf Jinx und rannte dann durch die Höhle auf den Hornschwanz zu. Harry duckte sich unter den jetzt aufgeregt flatternden Flügeln der Goldenen durch und sah sich nach Draco um. Er hatte direkt neben dem Grünen gestanden, als dieser losbrüllte. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert. Dann sah er ihn. Draco stand mit erhobenen Armen vor dem Drache und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ruhig Ashes! Ruhig! Bob, halt die Leine fest!"

„Hey Kleiner, was glaubst du, was ich hier gerade versuche?"

Der bärenhafte Heiler hing an der geflochtenen Lederleine, die um den Hals des Drachen gewunden war und zerrte mit aller Macht daran. Draco stemmte sich gegen das andere Ende und brüllte gleichzeitig wütend den Reiter des Hornschwanz an:

"Jason! Schaff dieses verdammte Vieh hier raus!"

Harry sah einen Mann in Drachreiterrüstung, der am Geschirr seines Drachen zog und mit Stellas Hilfe versucht ihn nach draußen zu bugsieren.

„Was glaubst du was ich hier mache, Malfoy? Reg dich ab!"

Schließlich gelang es ihnen den Hornschwanz aus der Höhle zu schieben. Kaum war der Störenfried draußen, warf Draco sein Ende der Leine zu Boden und ging auf Jason los.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dieses gestörte Vieh hier reinzubringen, Handerson? Du bist so ein Riesenschwachkopf!"

„Nur weil du deinen Grünen nicht im Griff hast? Ich dachte du bist so toll! Spike hat überhaupt nichts getan. Dein wahnsinniger Drache geht jedes Mal auf ihn los!"Die beide standen sich jetzt dicht gegenüber und funkelten sich zornig an. Jason war größer und bei weitem breiter gebaut als Draco, was diesen nicht im Mindesten kümmerte. „Ich schwör dir, das nächste Mal wenn du diese übergroße Fledermaus in Ashes Nähe lässt, werde ich ihn nicht davon abhalten Sushi aus deinem blöden Vieh zu machen!"

„Was ist hier los???" Charlies Stimme hallte laut durch die Höhle. Er kochte vor Wut und stürmte wie eine Furie auf die Streithähne zu.

„Sein irrer Drache ist wieder auf Spike los!"

„Ich habe ihm schon tausendmal gesagt, dass er seinen dämlichen Hornschwanz nicht in Ashes Nähe bringen soll!"

„Ruhe, verdammt noch mal! Jason! Du weißt verdammt genau, dass Ashes das dominante Männchen in diesem Schwarm ist. Er duldet keine Konkurrenz! Und dein Hornschwanz fordert ihn immer wieder heraus. Haltet die beiden demnächst gefälligst von einander fern! Ich will hier kein Massaker. Klärt das gefälligst friedlich. Verflucht noch mal! Ihr seid erwachsene Männer und keine Kleinkinder! Haltet euch an die Regeln. Oh, und Jason, du kannst dich in einer Stunde zum Strafdienst im Hof melden."

„Aber warum?"

„Ganz einfach. In der schönen Sprache der Drachenarmee, die wir alle so schätzen, heißt dein Vergehen Widerstand und Unverschämtheit einem vorgesetzten Offizier gegenüber. Draco steht rangmäßig weit über dir."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber! Auch wenn wir das hier gern vergessen, weil wir normalerweise wie eine Familie miteinander umgehen, sind wir Krieger. Und gewisse Regeln müssen eingehalten werden. Wenn du im Kampf einen Befehl verweigerst oder erst stundenlang diskutierst, riskierst du nicht nur dein Leben!"

„Ja Sir."Jason senkte den Kopf und verließ dann eilig die Höhle.

Charlie seufzte kurz, dann hob er den Kopf und fixierte Draco:

„Und du! Lern endlich mal dein Temperament zu zügeln. Ausbrüche dieser Art fördern nicht gerade die Disziplin! Stella, kommst du? Benedict! Natasha und Mona-Lee! Das gilt auch für euch!"

Immer noch schäumend rauschte Charlie wieder Richtung Treppe gefolgt von seiner Frau, seinem Sohn und seinen immer noch kichernden Nichten.

„Oha, da hat aber wieder mal jemand einen Autoritätsschub, was?"

Bobs dunkle Stimme klang nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt von Charlies Ausbruch.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kennst ihn ja. Flachst ewig rum und dann fällt ihm plötzlich ein, dass er der Boss ist und er hält Vorträge über Disziplin. Erinnerst du dich an den Aufstand den er veranstaltet hat, als Ashes und Flame sich an den Hals gegangen sind?"

„Oh, ja. Erinnere mich nicht daran. Manchmal gelingt es mir tatsächlich ein zwei Stunden lang nicht daran zu denken. So, ich mach mich jetzt wieder an die Arbeit. Bis später ihr zwei."

„Wow, was war das denn?"Harry war immer noch geschockt.

„Ashes hasst diesen Drachen. Er würde ihn am liebsten in Stücke reißen. Und wenn es nach mir ginge, dann könnte er das auch."

„Ja, aber warum? Ich meine, die Drachen scheinen sich doch sonst alle zu verstehen."

„Schon, weil sie normalerweise ihre Revierkämpfe austragen können. Die gewöhnlichen Drachen, also Hornschwänze, Stachelbuckel und so, du weißt schon, die Rassen, die wir in der Schule durchgenommen haben und die Hochdrachen, also solche wie Amber, Jinx oder Ashes, gehen sich normalerweise aus dem Weg und beachten sich gar nicht. Und wenn sie aus welchen Gründen auch immer im selben Schwarm sind, dann ordnen sich die Kleinen automatisch den Großen unter. Bisher gab es da auch keine größeren Probleme. Ashes ist noch relativ jung. Vor etwa drei Jahren hat er den Hauptschwarm übernommen. Er hat gegen alle männlichen Drachen der Gruppe gekämpft und schließlich alle besiegt. Auch Flame, der bis dahin das dominante Männchen war. Tja, und dann wurde er von Spike herausgefordert. Und seitdem versuchen wir die beiden voneinander fern zu halten, denn Ashes würde Spike töten. Was mir ziemlich egal wäre, wenn die Gefahr, dass er Ashes dabei schwer verletzen könnte nicht so groß wäre."

„Klingt ja echt übel. Und wie oft passiert so was, wie das hier?"

„Zum Glück nicht sehr oft."

Draco grinste schief und rieb sich die Schulter.

„Dieses dumme Tier hat mir fast den Arm ausgekugelt."

„Oh, heißt das, das unser Training morgen früh ausfällt?"

„Mach dir nur keine falschen Hoffnungen, Potter. So schnell kommst du mir nicht davon."

„Ich fürchte auch. Wann krieg ich denn jetzt mein versprochenes Bad?"

Sie gingen lachen und stichelnd nebeneinander her und Harry fühlte wie eine plötzliche tiefe Zufriedenheit in ihm hochstieg. War es das? Das was Hermine und Ron hatte? Fühlte es sich so an mit dem Menschen den man liebte zusammen zu sein, zu lachen und über Belanglosigkeiten zu reden? Er sah Draco von der Seite an und fragte sich plötzlich was er wohl in diesem Moment dachte. Sein Herz fing wieder an schneller zu schlagen.

„_Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm doch sagen? Nein! Nein, Harry, das kannst du nicht tun." _

Er tat das einzige was ihm einfiel und flüchtete sich in Witze:

„Hey sag mal, wie weit ist es noch? Ist diese heiße Quelle noch auf diesem Kontinent? In dieser Zeitzone? In dieser Dimension?"

„Wenn du nicht brav bist, dann darfst du gleich wieder umkehren und ins Badehaus gehen. Etwas mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Oh ja, vorgesetzter Offizier. Hab ich vergessen. Was meinte Charlie damit?"

„Ach nichts weiter."

„Los, raus mit der Sprache!"

„Nichts Aufregendes. Nur das natürlichste von der Welt. Der coolste Drache hat auch den coolsten Reiter!"

„Alter Angeber!"

„Hey, du hast gefragt. Kann ich doch nichts für. Übrigens, wir sind da."

--

Die Höhle die sich vor ihnen erstreckte war wesentlich kleiner als die Drachenhöhle, aber trotzdem war sie auf ihre Art noch beeindruckender. Die Wände waren mit Kristallen durchsetzt und funkelten im Schein mehreren Fackeln, die in schmiedeeisernen Halterungen an den Wänden hingen. Der hinter Teil der Kaverne wurde von einem riesigen Wasserbecken eingenommen über dem ein feiner Nebel hing. Das Becken wurde von einem Wasserfall gespeist, der über die Rückwand der Höhle in die Tiefe stürzte. Ein schmaler Wasserlauf führte vom See fort und verschwand in einem Spalt in der Höhlenwand. Neben dem Becken waren einige Bänke in die Kristallwand geschlagen auf denen dicke, flauschige Handtücher lagen.

„Gut, keiner da. Ich hab gehofft, dass sonst keiner hier ist. Los, nicht so schüchtern."

Draco entledigte sich seiner Kleider und sprang ins Wasser bevor Harry dazu kam zu protestieren. Einen Augenblick lang druckste der Gryffindor noch rum, dann zog er sich schnell aus und ließ sich langsam in das Becken gleiten, das weit tiefer war, als es von außen den Anschein hatte. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und roch leicht nach Salz und nassem Kalk.

Er sah sich nach Draco um, aber durch den Nebel der über dem Becken hing und ohne Brille konnte er kaum etwas erkennen und das Rauschen der Kaskade schluckte jedes andere Geräusch.

„Draco?"Keine Antwort.

"Hey, wo bist du? Das ist nicht lustig!"

Etwas streifte seinen Fuß und Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Draco? Komm schon, wo steckst du? Gibt es hier irgendwelche Drachen oder andere Viecher in dem Wasser? Das ist echt nicht witzig. Wo...."

Etwas packte seine Fußgelenke und zog ihn unter Wasser. Harry kämpfte gegen den Sog an und schlug wild um sich um wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Dann war er plötzlich frei. Hustend und spuckend tauchte er auf und war schon bereit zur Flucht, als er Dracos Gelächter hörte.

„Oh, du Mistkerl! Du warst das! Spinnst du? Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!"

Jetzt sah er Draco auch. Der Slytherin schwamm keinen Meter von ihm entfernt und sah so hinreißend aus, dass Harry seine Wut im Hals stecken blieb. Die blonden Haare hatten sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und trieben wie schmale, silberne Schlangen auf dem Wasser, der warme Dampf hatte eine zarte Röte auf die sonst so blassen Wangen gezaubert, die silbernen Augen glühten noch immer vor Lachen. In diesem Moment wünschte Harry sich nichts mehr, als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen.

„Du bist wunderschön."Seine Stimme klang rau in seinen eigenen Ohren.

Draco lächelte noch immer sanft.

„Hey, das ist mein Text. Ich bin der der unsinnige Komplimente macht, schon vergessen?"

„Das war kein Kompliment, das war eine Feststellung."

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Einen Moment lang schien es, als würde die Zeit still stehen. Die Spannung in der Luft war fast greifbar. Dann ließ Draco sich plötzlich unter Wasser gleiten und tauchte erst am Rand des Beckens wieder auf. Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und kämpfte gegen eine Welle der Enttäuschung. Dann rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Es war besser so. Langsam schwamm er zurück.

Draco kniete im seichten Wasser und war damit beschäftigt seine Haare zu entwirren. Als er die langen Strähnen zusammenfasste und über die Schulter zog, sah Harry auf seinem Rücken einen großen, schwarzen Fleck. Gab es hier etwa doch Tiere im Wasser?

„Hey, du hast da was auf dem Rücken. Warte, ich mach es weg, ich muss nur erst meine Brille finden."

„Nein, ist schon gut, das ist nur..."

Im selben Augenblick hatte Harry seine Brille gefunden und aufgesetzt. Die verschwommene Linien klärten sich.

„Oh großer Merlin!"

Der schwarze Fleck entpuppte sich als Drache, der in die weiße Haut tätowiert war. In kunstvoll verschlungenen Linien und verschiedenen grauen und schwarzen Schattierungen schlängelte sich das Bild des Reptils über den unteren Teil von Dracos Wirbelsäule. Nur ein Teil war zu sehen, der Rest verschwand unter Wasser. Aber das war es nicht, was Harry entsetzt die Augen aufreißen ließ. Es war das dichte Netz von Narben, das Dracos Rücken und die Schultern bedeckte. Die Narben waren unterschiedlich dick und lang, zeugten von Messern, Brandeisen und schlimmeren Dingen, welche die einst makellose Haut zerstört und diese Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Draco drehte sich langsam um und Harry sah, dass die Narben sich auf Brust und Bauch fortsetzten. Er hatte ein Bein angewinkelt, so dass es halb aus dem Wasser ragte und auch der Oberschenkel war von weißen Linien überzogen.

Harry hob den Kopf und sah Draco an. Das Lächeln war aus den grauen Augen verschwunden. Jetzt lag dort eine Mischung aus Bedauern, leiser Trauer und Schmerz. Aber es war ein alter Schmerz, ein Schmerz, mit dem er längst abgeschlossen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich hätte dich warnen sollen. Aber die Menschen hier sind an diesen Anblick gewöhnt und ich selbst habe mich längst damit abgefunden."

„Dann stimmt es also wirklich. Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich meine, ich sehe diese Narben und ich versuche mir vorzustellen, welche unglaublichen Schmerzen du hast erdulden müssen und..."

„Harry nicht. Nicht. Es ist.... es ist vorbei. Ich habe damit abgeschlossen, schon vor langer Zeit. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen sorgst. Es geht mir gut. Du hast recht. Damals ging es mir sehr schlecht, aber das ist vorbei. Heute geht es mir gut."

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Diese Mistkerle. Ich habe bisher immer geglaubt, dass Severus übertrieben hat, damals, als er Dumbledore erzählte was mit dir passiert ist. Du weißt schon, um seine Schuld runterzuspielen. Gott, ich war damals so dumm."

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

„Warum hast du die Narben nicht entfernen lassen? Ich meine, es gibt ne Menge Zauber dafür, oder?"

„Du musst mich für wahnsinnig eitel halten!"

„Nein! Nein, so mein ich das nicht. Obwohl.... Nein. Aber wäre es nicht einfacher zu vergessen, wenn du nicht jedes Mal beim Blick in den Spiegel daran erinnert wirst."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab ein paar entfernen lassen. An den Armen, am Hals und.... und im Gesicht, aber es tut höllisch weh und ich habe für mein Leben genug Schmerz ertragen müssen. So ist es in Ordnung. Am Anfang wollte ich mich umbringen. Ich habe gedacht niemals mit der Erinnerung leben zu können, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Die Dracheninsel hat ihre eigene Magie und sie hilft einem zu vergessen. Wie gesagt, inzwischen ist die Erinnerung nur noch ein Schatten. Also mach dir keine Gedanken."

Draco lächelte wehmütig, dann ließ er sich zurück ins Wasser gleiten und legte den Kopf auf den Rand des Beckens.

Harry streckte sich neben ihm aus und eine Weile trieben sie schweigend im warmen Wasser und genossen das Gefühl, als ihre Muskeln sich langsam entspannten.

Als sie später aus dem Wasser stiegen und sich abtrockneten, warf Harry ab und zu verstohlen Blicke auf Dracos schmalen Rücken. Die Tätowierung folgte dem Verlauf der Wirbelsäule und endete knapp über...

Harry wand rasch den Blick ab. Hoffentlich hatte Draco sein Starren nicht bemerkt!

„Das Tatoo gefällt mir. Wer hat das gemacht?"

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, das ist von Paul. Er ist ziemlich gut darin. Wenn du Interesse hast, kann ich Paul ja mal fragen."

„Oh nein, ich glaub dafür bin ich zu feige!"

Sie zogen sich an und schlenderten dann langsam zurück zur Drachenhöhle. Harry streckte sich. „Ich glaub, wenn ich mich noch mehr entspannt, dann fall ich auseinander."

„Das wäre nicht so gut. Ich hab keinen Korb dabei um die Teile einzusammeln und ich kann auch nicht besonders gut nähen. Mal einen Knopf wieder annähen gut, aber einen Helden und großen Schwertkämpfer..."

„Blöder Kerl!"

Lachend lief Harry hinter Draco her. Sie schubsten sich gegenseitig um jeder zuerst durch den schmalen Tunneleingang zu gehen und lachten dabei die ganze Zeit.

--

In der großen Höhle war gerade eine Gruppe Drachenreiter angekommen. Einer der dunkel gekleideten Gestalten löste sich aus der Menge und kam rasch auf sie zu. Im Laufen schob er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Kurze dunkelblonde Locken, hellblaue Augen und sonnengebräunte Haut.

„Dray? Hey, ich bin wieder da!"

Draco ließ Harrys Arm los und wand sich dem Neuankömmling zu.

„Simon? Was machst du denn schon hier, ich dachte, du kommst erst im März."Ohne weiter auf Harry zu achten lief er Simon entgegen und ließ sich von ihm umarmen. Sie hielten sich einen Augenblick engumschlungen, dann löste Simon sich leicht aus der Umarmung und sah Draco tief in die Augen.

„Du hast mir gefehlt, Süßer."Seine Stimme war dunkel und rau. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Draco. Es war kein brüderlicher Kuss, sondern einer voller Leidenschaft, der von Draco erwidert wurde. Es war der Kuss zweier Liebender, die sich lange Zeit nicht gesehen hatte und nun froh waren wieder vereint zu sein.

Harry merkte, wie kalte Eifersucht sein Herz zusammenkrampfte.

Draco hatte einen Freund!

Zum Glück hatte Harry ihn nicht geküsst. Der Gedanke an die Demütigung die das nach sich gezogen hätte, war kaum zu ertragen.

Er wollte sich gerade leise davonmachen, als Draco sich aus der Umarmung befreite und sich zu Harry umdrehte. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, in seinen Augen lag ein seltsames Funkeln.

„Simon, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Das ist Harry Potter. Harry, das ist mein Freund Simon. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass ihr euch noch treffen würdet."

Simon streckte seine Hand aus und lächelte Harry offen an.

„Hi, Harry. Hab natürlich schon viel von dir gehört. Immerhin bist du ja der berühmteste von uns allen. Freut mich dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen."

Harry nahm die dargebotenen Hand und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Hallo. Ich muss sagen, ich hab von dir noch nichts gehört, aber das können wir ja nachholen, oder?"

„Na klar, gerne. Hattet ihr zwei noch was vor oder kommt ihr mit in den Speisesaal? Ich hab so einen Hunger ich könnte nen Hornschwanz samt Reiter verspeisen!"

„Dann tu uns allen einen Gefallen und nimm Jason!"

„Jason? Hat er wieder Ärger gemacht. Kannst du mir das vielleicht auf dem Weg zum Essen erzählen?"

Harry folgte den beiden langsam in die Halle und hörte zu wie Draco von seinem Zusammenstoß mit Jason und Spike erzählte. Nach außen lachte er und wirkte genauso fröhlich wie noch vor zehn Minuten, aber in seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm aus Enttäuschung und Eifersucht.

* * *

A/N: Hasst ihr mich jetzt? _-Klimpert mit den Wimpern-_

Wartet's ab und seht euch noch mal **genau** das Pairing in der Summary an! ;o)

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Eure Yulah


	8. Chapter 07

Kira? Geht's dir gut? Ich mach mir Sorgen. Nicht dass du mir noch umfällst!

Alle, die auf eine Auflösung der Verwirrung hoffen, muss ich noch ein bisserl um Geduld bitte. Ich fürchte, es wird noch schlimmer. Zumindest in diesem Chap.

Obwohl, wenn ihr gut aufpasst und genau lest, vielleicht... wer weiß... GRINS

Trotzdem viel Spaß!

Kira, setz dich besser hin. ;o)

* * *

07.

„Guten Morgen, Harrylein. Na, bist du bereit für eine Offenbarung?"

„Geh weg, Ginny. Draco kann jeden Moment kommen. Ich kämpfe hier um jede Sekunde Schlaf."

„Du hast schon drei Stunden länger geschlafen als sonst. Ich würde sagen irgendwann ist mal gut. Und Draco kommt heute nicht. Er hat mich gebeten deinen Unterricht zu übernehmen."

Harry war sofort hellwach.

„Was? Warum? Gestern Abend hat er aber nichts davon gesagt."

Ginny saß auf der Fensterbank, aß einen Apfel und baumelte mit den Beinen. „Gestern Abend ist lange her. Sagen wir mal, es ist ihm was dazwischen gekommen. Er dürfte heute Morgen nicht besonders fit sein. Auf keinen Fall fit genug um mit dir zu kämpfen, also hat er mich gefragt. Er will das du weitertrainierst. Keine Sorge, ich bin auch ganz gut. Ziehst du dich jetzt an?"

Harry stand auf ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging ins Bad und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Er stützte die Hände auf's Waschbecken und starrte in den Spiegel. „Etwas dazwischengekommen. Ha! Wer's glaubt. Wohl eher _Jemand_!"

Ginnys Stimme drang durch die Tür: „Redest du mit mir?"

„Nein!"

Er fing an sich wütend die Zähne zu putzen.

„Nicht so fest, Liebes. Du verletzt dich noch."ermahnte ihn der Spiegel sanft. „Und? Wen interessiert das schon. Ist doch egal wie ich aussehen. Im Grunde brauche ich mich auch gar nicht zu waschen. Wozu? Er wird mich ohnehin nie beachten. Er hat ja diesen tollen Freund. Diesen gutaussehenden, sexy und natürlich auch noch netten Freund. Wäre ja auch wirklich zuviel verlangt gewesen, dass er vielleicht langweilig ist oder ein Arsch. Nein. Er ist absolut nett und witzig."

„Liebeskummer, Liebes?"schnurrte der Spiegel mitfühlend.

„Kann man so sagen. Warum hat er mir nicht gesagt, dass er einen Freund hat? Ich meine, wir haben über alles mögliche geredet, er hätte mir doch ruhig davon erzählen können. Aber nein, er flirtet die ganze Zeit mit mir und ist umwerfend und lässt mich in dem Glaube, dass ich _vielleicht_ sogar eine Chance hätte und dann taucht dieser Kerl auf und plötzlich heißt es: Oh, Harry, das ist mein Freund Simon, ich liebe ihn über alles und, ups, hattest du dir etwa Hoffnungen gemacht?"

„Sag mal, Harry, was machst du denn so lange da drin? Und mit wem sprichst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Sekunde. Ich bin gleich soweit. Warum gehst du nicht schon mal vor. Inzwischen finde ich den Weg auch allein."

„Ok. Wenn du vor meinem dreißigsten Geburtstag nicht da bist, lass ich dich im Tagespropheten als verlorengegangen melden."

„Ha, ha."

Harry setzte sich auf den Deckel der Toilette und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Der Abend gestern hatte sich zu einem Albtraum entwickelt. In der großen Halle wurde Simon begeistert begrüßt. Jeder kannte ihn und alle schienen ihn zu mögen. Und Harry konnte es ihnen noch nicht einmal übel nehmen. Simon war wirklich nett und unter anderen Umständen hätte Harry sich gern mit ihm angefreundet. Doch jetzt sah er nur voller Wut zu, wie er beim Essen immer wieder Dracos Hand nahm und wie dieser ihn verliebt anhimmelte. Voller Abscheu sah er wie alle Anwesenden an Simons Lippen hingen, während er seine Geschichte erzählte. Eric, einer der anderen Reiter, die mit ihm angekommen waren, saß mit am Tisch und unterbrach ihn immer wieder. Alle lachten die ganze Zeit und machten Witze und jeder konnte sehen, dass hier Menschen zusammensaßen, die sich seit Ewigkeiten kannten und die unendlich viel miteinander durchgemacht hatten. Harry fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit er auf der Dracheninsel war ausgeschlossen und sehr einsam. Und immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Draco, der neben Simon saß und offensichtlich sehr glücklich war ihn wieder bei sich zu haben. Als es später wurde, legte Simon immer wieder seinen Arm um Dracos Schultern und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was der Slytherin mit seinem warmen Lachen beantwortete. Niemand sonst schien das Verhalten der beiden anstößig zu finden. Im Gegenteil. Charlie, Paul und Eric wechselten sich damit ab, anzügliche Bemerkungen zu machen um die beiden in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Harry wurde währenddessen von der Eifersucht fast aufgefressen. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Abneigung gegen Simon und seine Wut auf Draco immer mehr anschwollen. Als sie schließlich lange nach Mitternacht zusammen die Halle verließen, begleitet von Erics anerkennenden Pfiffen, hatte Harry das Gefühl jeden Moment in Tränen auszubrechen. Ihm war nur zu klar, womit die beiden sich in dieser Nacht noch beschäftigen würden und der Gedanke daran ließ ihn fast ersticken vor Wut. Den Rest der Nacht wälzte Harry sich unruhig hin und her und fragte sich, wie er Draco morgen bei ihrem Training gegenüber treten sollte. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken einfach so zu tun als wäre er krank, aber das würde das Problem nur auf einen anderen Tag verschieben und außerdem müsste er sich dann noch dem Mitleid der anderen stellen. Erst kurz vor dem Morgengrauen schlief er schließlich ein ohne eine passende Lösung gefunden zu haben.

„_Eigentlich sollte ich froh sein, dass Draco mich versetzt hat"_, dachte er jetzt. „Aber er hätte mich nicht belügen müssen. Er hätte doch sagen können, dass er einen Freund hat!"

Er wusste, dass er unfair war. Sie hatten sich nie über Liebe oder Beziehungen unterhalten und nur weil er davon ausgegangen war, dass Draco Single war, musste das noch lange nicht stimmen. Das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er sich verraten fühlte. Zu recht wie er fand, denn offensichtlich hatte Draco in ihm nur eine willkommene Ablenkung gesehen, und kaum dass Simon wieder da war, wurde Harry fallengelassen wie ein heiße Kartoffel. Draco hatte ihr Training auch früher schon absagen müssen, weil er anderen Pflichten nachkommen musste. Aber bisher hatte er es Harry immer selbst gesagt und ihn seinem Ersatzlehrer vorgestellt und er hatte sich die Mühe gemacht genau zu erklären wie weit Harry war und wie viel Neues innerhalb einer Stunde gut war. Und jetzt schaffte er es noch nicht einmal selbst abzusagen. Wahrscheinlich lag er in genau diesem Moment mit Simon im Bett, zu erschöpft von einer Nacht voller Sex um sich auch noch mit seinem langweiligen Schüler zu befassen. Harry schüttelte angewidert den Kopf um das Bild loszuwerden, dass wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte , das Bild, das ihn schon die ganze Nacht gequält hatte: Draco und Simon, engumschlungen, die sich liebten, sich zärtliche Worte zuflüsterten. In Harrys Phantasie lachten sie zusammen über seine kläglichen Annäherungsversuche. Ein lautes Knacken und ein plötzlicher Schmerz in seiner rechten Hand rissen ihn zurück in die Realität. Er blickte verständnislos auf die beiden Hälften seiner Zahnbürste, die er vor lauter Wut zerbrochen hatte. Plötzlich wurde er von einer Welle des Heimweh überrollt.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre wieder in Hogwarts."

--

Das Training mit Ginny wurde eine Katastrophe. Harry war unkonzentriert und fahrig, schien alles vergessen zu haben, was Draco ihm in den letzten Wochen beigebracht hatte. Immer wieder sah er zum Eingang der Übungsarena, weil er erwartete, dass Draco und Simon jeden Moment engumschlungen hereinkommen würden um sich über seine linkischen Kampfversuche lustig zu machen. Denn Simon war natürlich ein perfekter Schwertkämpfer. Das stand außer Frage.

Ehe er sich versah, lag er auf dem Rücken im Sand der Arena, sein Schwert lag drei Meter von ihm entfernt und Ginny stand mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck über ihm.

„Das war aber jetzt ein bisschen _zu_ leicht. Was ist los mit dir, Harry?"Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen. Er ignoriert ihre Hilfe und rappelte sich stöhnend auf. Der Sturz hatte alle Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„JA verdammt! Ich hab einfach einen schlechten Tag, o.k.? Darf ich das vielleicht auch mal? Ich habe letzte Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen."

„Hey! In dem Ton kannst du mir schreiben! Wenn du schlechte Laune hast, dann lass die gefälligst nicht an mir aus. Ich muss das hier nicht machen, weißt du? Ich hab auch genug andere Sachen zu tun. Ich wollte Draco nur einen Gefallen tun."

„Oh klar, Draco! Für den tut ihr ja hier alle alles! Und wenn er zu faul ist seine Pflichten selbst zu erledigen, hey, kein Problem, dann macht das halt einer von seinen unzähligen Bewunderern."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte wütend aus der Arena.

Weit kam er nicht, dann hatte Ginny ihn eingeholt. Sie packte ihn hart am Arm und zwang ihn sie anzusehen.

„Was ist dein Problem, Harry? Und warum redest du plötzlich so abfällig über Draco? Gestern warst du doch noch vollkommen verknallt in ihn."

„Würdest du bitte nicht so schreien? Muss ja nicht die ganzen Festung wissen, was für ein Idiot ich bin. Außerdem geht dich das nichts an. Hey, ich hab meine Meinung geändert. Du hättest mich übrigens warnen können. Ich war gestern mit ihm bei den heißen Quellen und wow, das war kein schöner Anblick!"

Bevor Harry realisieren konnte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, holte Ginny aus und schlug ihn hart ins Gesicht. Ihre Ringe hinterließen schmerzhafte Abdrücke auf seiner Wange, die nichts waren im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen, die ihr Blick ihm versprach.

„_Wie kannst du es wagen!_ Wie kannst du es nur wagen! Noch niemals in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich mir so sehr gewünscht jemanden so richtig zu verprügeln wie dich im Moment und ich habe schon einer Menge Todessern und anderem Abschaum gegenübergestanden! Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du zu so einer Gemeinheit fähig bist. Wie konnte ich mich nur so in dir täuschen?"

Sie wirbelte herum und verschwand im Schloss noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte. Er schämte sich plötzlich. Er schämte sich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt Ginny über Simon auszufragen, stattdessen hatte er sie angegriffen, weil sie mit Draco befreundet war und weil sie ihm Hoffungen gemacht hatte. Warum hatte sie das getan? War das auch einer ihrer seltsamen Scherze? Vielleicht sollte er zu ihr gehen und sich endschuldigen. Und dann könnte er sie fragen, warum sie Simon nie erwähnt hatte. Aber in ihrer momentanen Stimmung würde sie ihm vermutlich tatsächlich den Kopf abschlagen. Oder er könnte Draco direkt fragen. Immerhin wusste der nichts von seinem Ausrutscher und würde also auch nicht sauer auf ihn sein. Und wenn Simon bei ihm war? Unsinn, es war mittlerweile Mittag und sie würden doch bestimmt nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen, oder? Und wenn doch? Naja, dann würde er es auf jeden Fall ganz genau wissen.

Harry fand den Weg zu Dracos Tür ohne nachzudenken. Einen Moment lang stand er vollkommen reglos an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, dann holte er tief Luft und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Er wollte gerade klopfen, als die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde. Simon stand direkt dahinter und sah Harry erstaunt an. Er war vollständig angezogen und wirkte eigentlich nicht, als käme er gerade aus dem Bett. Im Gegensatz zu Draco. Er trug nur eine Pyjamahose und hatte sich seine Bettdecke um die Schultern geschlungen. Seine Haare waren zu einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammengefasst und er wirkte ziemlich übermüdet. „Harry. Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du trainierst mit Ginny?"

„Ich....es... Ginny...."

Harry war so geschockt, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Hier hatte er den Beweis. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen erfüllten sich und jeder Rest von Hoffnung zerplatzte an der Realität. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Simon und Draco ihn noch immer abwartend und leicht verwirrt musterten.

„Ich....entschuldigt, war nicht so wichtig, ich muss los."Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und floh den Gang hinunter. Er konnte hören, wie Draco hinter ihm herrief, aber er sah nicht zurück.

--

„Harry?"

Simon zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist der immer so merkwürdig?"

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah Harry hinterher.

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Vielleicht ist er sauer, weil ich ihn heute morgen versetzt habe."

Simon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Also dann. Wir sehen uns ja später."

Er beugte sich vor und gab Draco einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich hab dich trotzdem gern, das weißt du hoffentlich."

Draco lächelte. „Ich weiß."

„Bist du dir sicher wegen ihm?"

Er deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung in die Harry verschwunden war.

„Ja. Sehr sicher. Ich hoffe nur er denkt darüber genauso."

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass du es gestern gefühlt hast."

„Schon, aber du weißt wie das ist, manchmal, wenn man sich etwas sehr wünscht, kann man die Zeichen missdeuten. Außerdem, er hat meine Narben gesehen und hatte Mitleid. Vielleicht verwechsle ich da was. Aber ich muss es trotzdem wissen."

„Ich wünsch dir viel Glück. Und wenn es nicht klappt, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest."

--

Während der nächsten fünf Tage gelang es Harry irgendwie allen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Draco erleichterte ihm die Sache, indem er Harry am selben Tag, an dem dieser vor seiner Tür aufgetaucht war, nachmittags eine Nachricht schickte, dass er einige Tage lang keine Zeit haben würde und das Paul bis dahin sein Training übernehmen würde. Harry war das nur recht. Paul war ein guter Schwertkämpfer, wenn auch lange kein so guter Lehrer wie Draco, aber er gab sich Mühe Harry etwas von seinem Wissen zu vermitteln. Der riss sich zusammen und versucht so konzentriert wie möglich zu sein. Eine Wiederholung der Szene mit Ginny war das Letzte was er im Moment wollte. Ein paar Mal spielte er mit dem Gedanken alles hinzuschmeißen, aber dann sagte er sich, dass es besser war sich zu beschäftigen. Umso schneller würde die Zeit vergehen, die er noch hier verbringen musste.

Ginny hatte seit dem Zwischenfall im Hof kein Wort mehr mit Harry gesprochen. Beim Essen hatte sie sich demonstrativ an einen anderen Tisch gesetzt. Am nächsten Tag achtete er dann darauf, erst in den Speisesaal zu gehen, als die anderen bereits fertig und wieder weg waren.

Draco schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er kam nicht in die Halle und auch draußen begegnete Harry ihm nie.

Simon lief ihm ein paar Mal über den Weg, aber nachdem Harry bei der ersten dieser Begegnungen jeden Unterhaltungsversuch im Keim erstickt hatte, beschränkte er sich auf einen höflichen Gruß. Auch den anderen Bewohnern der Festung fiel die Veränderung im Verhalten ihres Gastes auf.

Das ging so weit, dass Charlie ihn am vierten Tag nach dem Streit mit Ginny in sein Büro bestellte.

Als Harry den Raum betrat, stand Charlie am Fenster und starrte in den Sonnenuntergang. Sein kleines, chaotisches Büro war mit Landkarten tapeziert. Überall standen Bücher herum, Teile eines Drachengeschirrs hingen an einem Garderobenständer.

Als Harry die Tür leise ins Schloss fallen lies, drehte er sich um.

„Hallo Harry. Schön das du gekommen bist. Setz dich doch bitte."

Harry kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Charlie ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder sah ihn einen Moment forschend an. In diesem Augenblick hatte er solche Ähnlichkeit mit Arthur, dass Harry ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Harry, ich will es kurz machen. Was ist los mit dir? Du schienst dich doch sehr wohl zu fühlen. Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts. Ich schätze, ich habe einfach Heimweh."

„Das glaub ich dir, aber da ist doch noch mehr, oder? Ginny sagt, dass du dich in den letzten Tagen auf erschreckenden Weise verändert hast."

„Ach, Ginny ist doch bloß sauer. Wir haben uns vor ein paar Tagen gestritten und wahrscheinlich hat sich mir einfach noch nicht verziehen."

„Harry. Ginny ist normalerweise nicht nachtragend, das weißt du. Also weswegen auch immer ihr euch gestritten habt, es müsste schon sehr schlimm sein, wenn sie wirklich immer noch wütend auf dich ist."

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Aber so schlimm war es auch nicht. Ich habe was Falsches gesagt und sie hat mir eine gescheuert. Ende der Geschichte. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie deshalb gleich zu dir rennt und sich bei dir ausheult."

„Das hat sie nicht. Und sie ist auch nicht die Einzige. Stella und Paul sagen auch, dass du dich verändert hast. Und noch etwas: ich habe von mehreren Leuten gehört, dass du extrem unhöflich Simon gegenüber bist. Woran liegt das?"

„Ist das wichtig? Ich mag ihn einfach nicht, fertig. Warum musst du das wissen?"

„Ganz einfach, Harry. Wenn Simon irgendetwas getan hat, dass deine Abneigung gegen ihn rechtfertigt, dann werde ich ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Es mag nicht so aussehen, aber wie haben hier ein paar sehr eindeutige Regeln und es ist wichtig, dass diese Regeln eingehalten werden. Andernfalls kann eine Armee nicht funktionieren, das solltest du wissen."

Einen Moment lang war Harry fast in Versuchung. Es wäre so einfach, er könnte Simon irgendeine Kleinigkeit anhängen. Aber dann kam er wieder zu sich. Es war nicht Simons Schuld. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls.

„Nein. Er hat nichts getan. Ich meine, er ist wirklich nett und so. Ich denke, es liegt an mir. Ich will einfach nach Hause und im Augenblick kann ich mich selbst nicht leiden."

Zumindest das entsprach der Wahrheit.

„Nun gut. Versuch bitte noch eine Weile durchzuhalten. Vielleicht lassen die Stürme schon Ende Februar nach, dann kannst du zurück. Bis dahin kann ich dir nur versichern, dass wir dich alle gern hier haben. Nichtsdestotrotz muss ich dich jetzt rausschmeißen. Hab noch eine Menge Arbeit. Und vertrag dich wieder mit Ginny."

„Ich werd's versuchen. Bis später."

--

Harry hatte sich wirklich vorgenommen, seine Eifersucht in den Griff zu bekommen, doch als Draco am nächsten Tag wieder zum Training erschien, eskalierte die Situation.

Während der letzten Woche war Harry allein aufgestanden und hatte sich dann mit Paul in der Arena getroffen. Auf der einen Seite war diese Art des Wachwerden wesentlich angenehmer, aber Harry vermisste es von Draco geweckt zu werden.

Sie hatten sich jeden Morgen ewiglang gezankt. Harry hatte tausend Ausreden gefunden um nicht aufzustehen und Draco hatte keine dieser Ausflüchte gelten lassen, hatte ihm die Decke weggezogen, ihm Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet, in gekitzelt und ihn so jeden Morgen irgendwie aus dem Bett bekommen. Dann waren sie in den Hof gegangen, wo Harry seine Runden lief während Draco ihn die ganze Zeit über ärgerte und verspottete um ihn anzutreiben, anschließend frühstückten sie zusammen, wobei sich ihnen oft Ginny oder Stella anschlossen. Während des Essens lachten sie dauernd, zogen sich gegenseitig auf, erinnerten sich an Geschichten von früher. Und dann hatten sie im Hof trainiert, manchmal drei, vier oder sogar fünf Stunden. Mit ständigem Gestichel und viel Spaß.

Sie waren Freunde gewesen. Gute Freunde.

Und Harry war glücklich gewesen.

Warum nur hatte er sich in Draco verlieben müssen?

Und warum musste es Simon geben?

Nachdem Harry sich angezogen und allein gefrühstückt hatte, trottete er lustlos in Richtung Übungsarena. Er war früher dran als sonst. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und im Hof war es kalt und still. Paul würde noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen, aber Harry wollte die Zeit nutzen um ein bisschen allein zu üben. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, dass es Simon war, den er mit dem Schwert traktierte. Immer weiter steigerte er sich in seine Wut hinein, ließ alles an die Oberfläche treten, vielleicht würde er sich dann endlich davon befreien können.

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Bald können wir dich auf einen Dementoren loslassen."

Die vertraute Stimme drang durch den Schleier seiner Wut und Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Draco stand mit verschränkten Armen gegen einen Teil der Tribüne gelehnt und sah Harry mit seinem schiefen, leicht spöttischen Lächeln an.

In diesem Moment sah Harry rot.

„Ach, sieh an, findest du auch mal wieder den Weg hierher? Womit habe ich diese Ehre nur verdient."

Draco hob abwehrend die Hände: „Hey, mal ganz langsam, ich habe ein gutes Alibi, Euer Ehren."

Er nahm sich ein Übungsschwert aus dem Ständer und kam lächelnd näher. Dieses Lächeln machte Harry nur noch rasender.

„Oh ja, deine Ausrede kenn ich schon! Habt ihr euch denn gut amüsiert?"

Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Harry, wovon sprichst du eigentlich? Hör mal es tut mir leid, dass ich in der letzten Woche keine Zeit hatte, aber ich hatte wirklich zu tun."

„Klar, ich weiß. Trotzdem wäre es nett gewesen, wenn du mal ein Wort gesagt hättest. Aber anscheinend bin ich jetzt nicht mehr interessant genug, wo Simon wieder da ist."

Harry trat einen Schritt näher und ging in Angriffstellung.

„Was hat denn Simon damit zu tun?"

Draco hob sein Schwert um Harrys Hieb abzuwehren. Sie umkreisten sich langsam und ließen sich nicht aus den Augen.

„Oh bitte, das solltest du doch am besten wissen. Weißt du, ich dachte echt du hättest dich geändert und wir könnten Freunde sein, aber ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass das nicht so schnell passiert. Slytherin halt."

„Hör zu, Potter, langsam gehst du zu weit! Entweder hältst du jetzt die Klappe, bevor du noch was sagst was dir später leid tut oder du sagst mir endlich, was du für ein Problem hast!"

„Du bist mein Problem! Du und die Tatsache, dass ich angefangen habe dich wirklich zu mögen. Erst rennst du mir ständig hinterher, überredest mich diese schwachsinnige Kämpferei zu lernen, heuchelst mir vor, dass du mich magst, flirtest mit mir und lachst dich wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit hinter meinem Rücken über mich kaputt. Der dumme Potter, der immer noch auf jeden Mist reinfällst. Wahrscheinlich laufen doch schon Wetten, wann ich endlich merke, dass du mich nur als Zeitvertreib für die langweiligen Wintermonate benutzt hast oder kriegst du von Charlie irgendwelche Extrapunkte für Wohltätigkeit? Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein. Das Schauspieltalent hast du anscheinend von deinem Vater geerbt."

Während er Draco diese Sätze wütend ins Gesicht spuckte schlug Harry immer wieder blindlings mit dem Schwert zu. All der Hass und die Eifersucht, die Wut und die Hilflosigkeit der letzten Woche brachen sich Bahn. Er sah und hörte nichts mehr, bemerkte weder Dracos Protest noch die Zuschauer die sich in der Arena eingefunden hatten und mit entsetzter Faszination zusahen. Seine Schläge wurden immer fester, immer unkontrollierter und im gleichen Maße wurden seine Worte gemeiner und verletzender. Er wollte Draco wehtun, er wollte, dass er so litt, wie Harry die letzten Tage gelitten hatte:

„Dass du allerdings so weit gehen würdest, zu versuchen, bei mir um Mitleid zu heischen, indem du mir deine Narben zeigst, war echt unterstes Niveau."

„Harry! Es reicht!"

Draco versuchte sich gegen die Hiebe zur Wehr zu setzen und gleichzeitig seine eigene Wut und den dumpfen Schmerz, den Harrys Worte auslösten unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ein weiterer wuchtiger Schlag traf sein Schwert und riss seinen Arm nach hinten. Harry hatte in den letzten sechs Wochen einiges gelernt und das tägliche Training hatte seinen Körper athletisch und muskulös werden lassen. Und durch das Üben mit Paul hatte er gelernt seine Größe einzusetzen. Zwar mangelte es ihm an Technik und in einem fairen Kampf wäre er Draco weiterhin weit unterlegen gewesen, aber seine Wut und die Tatsache, dass er größer und kräftiger war als sein Gegner, kamen ihm in diesem Kampf zugute. Den nächsten Schlag sah Draco zu spät kommen, er riss sein Schwert hoch, um ihn abzuwehren, aber Harry war schneller. Die Hartholzklinge traf mit voller Wucht gegen Dracos Handgelenk. Er spürte einen weißglühenden Schmerz und hörte ein hässliches Knacken. Das Übungsschwert entglitt seinen plötzlich tauben Fingern und fiel zu Boden. Instinktiv umklammerte er das verletzte Gelenk mit der anderen Hand und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken um in Deckung zu gehen. Der nächste Schlag traf ihn hart an der Schulter. Draco schrie vor Schmerz auf, als er durch die Wucht des Hiebes nach vorn taumelte und sich dabei mit der verletzten Hand abstützte. Die Arena war mittlerweile in heller Aufregung. Paul und Charlie stürzten sich auf Harry und zogen ihn von Draco weg, der auf dem Boden kauerte und sein Handgelenk umklammert hielt.

Harry sah das alles wie durch einen Schleier. Warum schrieen die Leute so? Charlie und Paul hielten seine Arme fest, Charlie brüllte ihn wütend an, die Worte drangen nur teilweise zu ihm durch. Was redete Charlie da von Draco? Er war verletzt? Warum? Harry wand den Blick zur Seite.

Draco hockte auf dem Boden. Sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt und leichenblass. Ginny kniete neben ihm, hatte einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, während sie ihm immer wieder die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Sein linke Hand umklammerte fest ihren Unterarm. Celeste, die Heilerin kniete auf der anderen Seite und untersuchte seine rechte Hand. Das Gelenk war auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen und hatte eine hässliche blauschwarze Färbung angenommen. Draco zuckte bei jeder Berührung zusammen und atmete zischend durch die Zähne um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien. Seine Augen hatten eine rauchgraue Farbe angenommen und schwammen in Tränen. Harry warf einen verständnislosen Blick auf das Holzschwert, dass Paul ihm entwunden hatte und langsam dämmerte die Erkenntnis in ihm. Er hatte das getan! Er hatte Draco verletzt! Langsam klärte sich seine Erinnerung und ihm fielen all die Beschimpfungen und Gemeinheiten wieder ein. Er hatte Draco mit voller Absicht verletzt. Soweit hatte seine Eifersucht ihn getrieben. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht, dem Menschen wehzutun, den er liebte.

Widerstandslos ließ er sich von Charlie und Paul wegführen.

_How stupid could I be? _

_A simpleton could see_

_That you're no good for me, _

_But you're the only one I see_

_(Sarah McLachlan – Stupid)_

* * *

A/N: Es hat alles einen Sinn, mehr kann ich nicht zu meiner Verteidigung sagen.

Also lest bitte weiter. Ich quäl euch nicht mehr lange.

Eure Yulah

P.S. Sorry, dass ich euch auf eure Reviews nicht antworte. Ich les sie alle und sammle sie alle und liebe sie alle! Ihr könnt mir aber gern direkt mailen, dann stehen die Chancen auf ne Antwort viel besser. (Ist einfacher. Bin manchmal ein bisserle faul.)

Bis bald!

P.P.S. Arbeite gerade an Chap. 12. Musste nochmal von vorn anfangen weil der ersten Versuch echt sch... war. Aber jetzt wird's. Meine Musen sind wieder lieb zu mir.

Y. N.


	9. Chapter 08

Du meine Güte!

Also, hier ist das nächste Chap. bevor ihr den armen Simon oder mich oder sonst wen noch erwürgt. ;o)

08.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, was da eben passiert ist! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Harry? Was um alles in der Welt ist nur in dich gefahren?"

Charlie unterbrach sein aufgebrachtes Hin- und Herlaufen einen Moment um Harry scharf anzusehen. Als er keine Antwort bekam nahm er seinen Weg wieder auf.

Harry saß zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl und starrte auf die ausgewaschenen Muster des Teppichs. Charlies Stimme schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen. Er konnte selber noch immer nicht glauben was er getan hatte. Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können? Wie hatte er sich so vollkommen von seiner Eifersucht beherrschen lassen können?

„Hast du irgendetwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen? Harry? Sprich mit mir! Es ist einfach unfassbar, dass du uns unsere Gastfreundschaft auf eine solche Weise dankst! Ich hätte _niemals_ erwartet, dass du zu so etwas fähig bist! Also, sag etwas dazu! Ich werde dich nicht eher gehen lassen, als bis du mir sagst, was da eben in dich gefahren ist!"

„Es tut mir leid." murmelte Harry.

„Was? Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast? Ein läppisches ‚Es tut mir leid'?"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was da vorhin passiert ist. Ich war einfach plötzlich so... so wütend und... ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Du musst mir glauben, dass ich das nicht wollte. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Wütend? Warum? Draco und du, ihr schient doch gute Freunde zu sein. Was ist passiert, dass du so sauer auf ihn bist, dass du wie ein Wahnsinniger auf ihn losgehst?"

„Es ist einfach so passiert."

Diese Aussage klang selbst in Harrys eigenen Ohren lahm. Aber er konnte Charlie doch schlecht die Wahrheit sagen, oder? Dass er einfach rasend vor Eifersucht gewesen war. Nein, dass konnte er unmöglich sagen. Nicht Charlie gegenüber.

„Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen? Wenn du einer von meinen Leuten wärst, dann könntest du dich jetzt auf eine saftige Strafe gefasst machen, aber das bist du nicht. Du bist ein Gast hier. Dich zu bestrafen fällt wohl kaum in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Harry, ich will ganz ehrlich sein. Ich kann dich gut leiden, aber im Moment würde ich dich am liebsten zurück nach Hogwarts schicken."

Harry horchte auf. Das wäre die Lösung all seiner Probleme.

„Aber wie du weißt, ist das frühestens in zweieinhalb Monaten möglich. Darum müssen wir eine andere Lösung finden. Ich bezweifle, dass du die nächsten zehn oder zwölf Wochen allein in deinem Zimmer verbringen willst. Trotzdem; da ich im Moment anscheinend für dich verantwortlich bin, erteile ich dir hiermit eine Woche Zimmerarrest. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man dir dein Essen hochbringt. Ansonsten möchte ich, dass du die Zeit nutzt dich wieder zu beruhigen und über deine Tat nachzudenken. Anschließend wirst du dich bei Draco entschuldigen und versuchen diese Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen!"

„Nein, Charlie! Das kann ich nicht! Ich bleibe gern für den Rest meines Aufenthaltes in meinem Zimmer. Aber zwing mich nicht Draco um Verzeihung zu bitten. Er wird meine Entschuldigung ohnehin nicht annehmen und mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich ihm aus dem Weg gehen könnte. Ich will ihm nicht gegenübertreten. Das kann ich nicht. Nicht nach dem was ich getan habe. Bitte, Charlie! Zwing mich nicht dazu!"

Charlie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Darüber reden wir noch. Fürs erste gehst du zurück auf dein Zimmer und bleibst dort. Ich werde versuchen die Wogen so gut es geht zu glätten. Trotzdem solltest du dich entschuldigen. Andernfalls erschwerst du dir das Leben hier nur unnötig. Sehr viele Leute haben gesehen, was heute passiert ist und Draco hat sehr viele Freunde. Egal welche Differenzen die Drachenreiter vielleicht untereinander haben," Beide mussten an die Szene mit Jason und Spike denken, „du wirst feststellen, dass wir gegen Angriffe von außen immer zusammenhalten. Und das was du getan hast wird als solch ein Angriff gewertet werden. Denn auch wenn du für viele Menschen noch immer eine Held und vielleicht unsere letzte Hoffnung bist, für die Leute hier bist du ein Außenseiter und heute hast du einen der Ihren angegriffen. Ich will dich nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Du sollst nur verstehen, dass eine Entschuldigung das kleinere Übel sein könnte. Und wenn es dich beruhigt, ich werde später mit Draco sprechen und kann dir dann ja sagen, wie deine Chancen stehen. Geh jetzt. Ich komme heute Abend noch mal bei dir vorbei."

Harry erhob sich mit gesenktem Kopf und verließ so schnell wie möglich Charlies Büro. Auf dem Weg zurück in sein Zimmer begegneten ihm mehrere Leute, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm allesamt böse Blicke zuwarfen oder ihn demonstrativ ignorierten. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass Charlie übertrieb um ihn einzuschüchtern und ihn zu einer Entschuldigung zu überreden, aber plötzlich war er sich darüber nicht mehr so sicher. Er war froh, als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich schließen konnte. Einen Moment lang stand er etwas verloren herum, dann warf er sich aufs Bett. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen und ließ endlich dem Drang zu schreien freien Lauf. Er schrie bis er keine Luft mehr bekam und vollkommen erschöpft liegen blieb.

--

„Hey. Na, was macht die Hand?" Charlie ließ sich neben Stella auf die Bank fallen und warf Draco über den Tisch einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Das besagte Handgelenk war dick bandagiert und lag in einer Schlinge.

„Gebrochen."

„Autsch. Und die Schulter?"

„Nur ne Prellung."

„Schlimm?"

„Sagen wir mal so, ich hab schon wesentlich schlimmer ausgesehen."

„Kann mir mal einer sagen, was da eigentlich los war?" mischte sich Paul in das Gespräch ein. Alle sahen Draco an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fragt mich nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung was in ihn gefahren ist. Und wenn es euch recht ist, ich möchte im Moment auch nicht darüber reden. Später, wenn die Schmerzmittel nachlassen, die Celeste mir gegeben hat, werde ich ihm vermutlich den Kopf abreißen, aber im Augeblick will ich einfach nur in Ruhe essen." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Teller, sah dann Messer und Gabel an und schließlich seine verbundene, rechte Hand.

„Ähm, Gin, wärst du so lieb?"

„Klar, Schatz."

„Guten Morgen, ihr Süßen. Na gut geschlafen?" Simon kam an den Tisch geschlendert, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte er noch nichts von den Ereignissen des Morgen mitbekommen.

„Morgen? Simon O'Leary! Es ist halb zwei am Mittag! Hast du denn gut geschlafen?"

„Ach Stella-Herzchen. Was kümmert mich denn die Uhrzeit, wenn ich verliebt bin? Und danke der Nachfrage, ich habe wunderbar geschlafen, in den Armen des wunderbarsten, süßesten Mannes, den ihr euch vorstellen könnt."

Die Antwort – allgemeines Stöhnen und Augenverdrehen – vollkommen ignorierend, stürzte Simon sich auf sein Essen. Einen Moment lang war es still, weil alle darauf warteten, dass er weiterschwärmen würde; als nichts kam stieß Ginny einen tiefen Seufzer aus und fragte:

„Und, wer ist der Glückliche diese Woche?"

„Dominic!"

Draco verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee. „Gibson?"

„Klar. Gibt es denn einen anderen? Hey, was hast du denn mit deiner Hand gemacht, Dray?" Simon schien erst jetzt den Verband und die Schlinge zu bemerken.

„Der gute Harry ist ein bisschen durchgedreht."

„Eric!"

„Tschuldigung, wusste ja nicht, dass es ein Geheimnis ist."

„Was? Harry hat das getan? Spinnt der? Soll ich ihm ein paar auf's Maul hauen?"

Simon sprang auf, bereit sofort loszustürmen, wenn Draco es ihm sagte.

„Setz dich! Ich regle das schon selbst."

„Okay. Wenn du meinst." Simon stocherte nachdenklich in seinem Rührei herum. „Mann, das ist ja echt blöd. Gerade jetzt, wo du..."

„SIMON! Halt. Die. Klappe."

Fünf Augenpaare richteten sich augenblicklich auf Draco.

„Was denn? Würdet ihr bitte aufhören mich so anzustarren?"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Also, Simon. Erzähl! Was läuft da zwischen dir und dem, ach so wunderbaren Dominic Gibson?"

Während die anderen sich in eine fröhliche Diskussion über Simons Liebesleben stürzten, warf Ginny Draco von der Seite einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick zu. Was ging hier vor?

--

Die Woche in seinem Zimmer verging schneller als Harry erwartet hatte. Erstaunlicherweise langweilte er sich kaum. Charlie hatte ihm ein paar Bücher vorbeigebracht und kam jeden Tag kurz vorbei um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Harry schrieb eine langen Brief an Hermine und Ron, in dem er ihnen alles erzählte, was in den Wochen geschehen war, seit sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er den Brief ohnehin nie würde abschicken können und so warf er ihn schließlich in den Kamin. Er versuchte ein paar einfache Zauber, in der Hoffnung, dass wie durch ein Wunder sein Zauberstab vielleicht doch funktionieren würde, aber das Ergebnis dieser Versuche war mehr als kläglich. An einem Tag brachte Charlie ihm eine Uraltausgabe des Tagespropheten die bei Harry eine solche Welle des Heimweg auslösten, dass er die Zeitung ebenfalls verbrannte. Stella kam ihn einmal besuchen, aber nachdem sie sich eine halbe Stunde lang angeschwiegen hatten, ging sie wieder. Harry konnte einfach nicht mit ihr reden. Er konnte sie ja noch nicht mal ansehen. Die Mischung aus Missbilligung und Mitleid in ihren Augen war einfach unerträglich. Kein anderer seiner neuen Freunde ließ sich während dieser Zeit bei ihm blicken. Na ja, vermutlich betrachteten sie ihn auch nicht länger als Freund. In ihren Augen war er wahrscheinlich nur ein Irrer, dem sein Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen war. Er schrieb auch einen Brief an Draco, der fast noch länger war, als der an seine Freunde. Er entschuldigte sich ausgiebig und gestand seine wahren Gefühle. Doch nachdem er alles etwa fünfzehn Mal gelesen hatte, wurde auch das Pergament ein Opfer der Flammen. Er war sich sicher, dass jede Entschuldigung ohnehin umsonst sein würde.

Immer wieder ging er in Gedanken den Kampf durch, hörte jede der Gemeinheiten, die er Draco an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Bevor er einschlief sah er den enttäuschten, verletzten Ausdruck in den grauen Augen und er wünschte sich aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war.

Am fünften Tag seiner halbfreiwilligen Einzelhaft erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Als es an der Tür klopfte, nahm er an, dass es Charlie war, der wie jeden Tag vorbeikam um zu sehen wie es ihm ging. Darum machte er sich nicht die Mühe vom Bett aufzustehen sondern murmelte nur ein halbherziges: „Herein."

„Hallo Harry."

Beim Klang der vertrauten Stimme fuhr er erschrocken hoch. Ginny stand in der Tür und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Ginny? Was machst du denn hier?"

Sie kam ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl. „Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht."

„Gut."

„Wirklich?" Sie zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch.

Er betrachtete angestrengt ein Loch ein seinem Pulloversaum um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Nein. Aber spielt das eine Rolle? Ich hab alles vermasselt."

„Das hast du allerdings. Was mich interessieren würde, ist, warum? Warum hast du das gemacht? Und komm mir jetzt nicht damit, dass du es nicht weißt, dass das einfach so passiert ist. Charlie kannst du mit solchen fadenscheinigen Ausreden abspeisen, aber ich glaube dir das nicht eine Sekunde lang. Ich denke, dass du sehr wohl weißt, warum du das getan hast und ich werde nicht eher gehen, als bis du mir eine triftige Erklärung gibst."

Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr Blick sprach Bände und sagte deutlich, dass es ihr ernst war mit ihrer Drohung.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

„Dein Pech! Ich will aber darüber reden!"

„Ginny bitte! Du hast recht, ich weiß warum ich so ausgerastet bin, aber ich will nicht darüber sprechen. Nicht mit Charlie, nicht mit dir und auch nicht mit sonst jemandem!"

„Was ist mit Draco?"

„Mit ihm möchte ich erst recht nicht reden." Dann leiser: „Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er noch mal mit mir reden will."

„Was du ihm kaum verübeln kannst, nach der Nummer die du da abgezogen hast. Du hast ihn sehr verletzt und damit meine ich nicht seine Hand. Die übrigens gebrochen ist. All diese Dinge die du zu ihm gesagt hast. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass das dein Ernst ist. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass Draco oder irgendjemand sonst hier dich nur als Zeitvertreib betrachtet? Seit wann bist du so paranoid? Wir sind deine Freunde, ich dachte das wüsstest du. Woher kommt diese plötzliche Angst?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin einfach durchgedreht. Ich..." Harry brach ab. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr wirklich die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

„Harry. Bitte sprich mit mir. Ich will dir helfen. Es stimmt schon, nach deinem Ausbruch neulich hätte ich dich am liebsten erwürgt, aber ich weiß das etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Ich kenn dich schon so lange und so warst du noch nie. Komm schon, ich war doch mal deine beste Freundin, du konntest mir doch früher immer alles sagen. Du weißt, dass ich niemandem etwas davon erzählen werde."

„Wirklich? Was ist mit Greg?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein? Nur weil er mein Mann ist und ich ihn über alles liebe, kann ich trotzdem Dinge vor ihm geheim halten. Das hier hat nicht das Geringste mit ihm zu tun, warum sollte ich es ihm also erzählen?"

„Ich... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich meine, eben war noch alles wundervoll und im nächsten Moment... Erinnerst du dich an den Tag auf der Treppe? Als du mir diese Fragen über Draco gestellt hast? Und als du sagtest ich wäre...? Also du weißt schon?"

Ginny nickte stumm. Sie war vom Stuhl aufgestanden und hatte sich neben ihn auf's Bett gesetzt.

„Als du gegangen warst, hab ich noch eine ganze Weile da gesessen und nachgedacht. Und mir ist klargeworden, dass du recht hast. Aber mir wurde auch klar, dass ich ihm nichts davon sagen konnte. Bitte frag mich nicht warum, ich konnte einfach nicht. Irgendwann kam Draco dann und fragte, ob ich mit ihm zu den heißen Quellen gehen würde. Na ja, wir sind also geschwommen und er hat mich geärgert und ich ihn, so wie immer halt und es war schön und ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie es wäre wenn wir zusammen wären, du weißt schon, _richtig_. Und ich dachte, dass es das vielleicht ist, das was Hermine und Ron oder Greg und du haben, dass es das sein könnte. Und als wir da im Wasser waren, ich weiß auch nicht, ich habe Draco gesagt, wie schön er ist," an dieser Stelle errötete Harry tief. „ich konnte einfach nicht anders und er hat gelacht und mich aufgezogen, dass er doch normalerweise mir die Komplimente macht und nicht ich ihm und dann..." Harry schluckte, „wir haben uns in die Augen gesehen und einen Moment lang habe ich gedacht, dass er mich küssen würde." Seine Stimme verebbte in unverständlichem Murmeln. Ginny legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf den Arm. „Lass dir Zeit." flüsterte sie.

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie traurig an. „Es ist nichts passiert. Plötzlich war es vorbei. Draco ist untergetaucht und zurück zum Rand geschwommen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm klargeworden ist, was er da beinahe getan hätte, und dass ihm das unangenehm war. Ich bin ihm gefolgt. Er saß im seichten Wasser und da hab ich... ich hab seine Narben gesehen und das war einfach furchtbar. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Ginny. Ich war nicht abgestoßen oder so, und schäme mich entsetzlich, dass ich das gesagt habe, er tat mir in diesem Moment nur so unendlich leid. Ich musste daran denken, wie Greg und Professor Snape darüber gesprochen hatten, was mit ihm passiert war, und dass wir es nie so richtig geglaubt haben. Und ich musste daran denken, dass sein eigener Vater ihm das angetan hat und wie furchtbar weh das getan haben muss und ich wollte ihn so gern in den Arm nehmen und... ich weiß auch nicht." Ginny strich ihm sanft über den Arm. „Ich weiß, Liebes. Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal mit diesem Narben sah, habe ich mich auch schrecklich gefühlt. Und damals waren sie noch relativ frisch und es ging ihm wirklich schlecht. Wir haben lange Zeit gedacht, dass er nicht damit fertig werden würde."

„Ja. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er am Anfang nicht mehr leben wollte."

„Hat er dir auch erzählt, dass er zweimal versucht hat, sich umzubringen? Dass er regelrecht zum leben gezwungen werden musste?"

Harry sah sie entsetzt an. „Nein." hauchte er, „das hat er nicht erzählt."

„Dann habe ich auch nicht das Recht es zu tun. Das ist seine Geschichte. Aber erzähl mir, was nach eurem Gespräch passiert ist."

„Wir sind zurück zur Drachenhöhle gegangen und dann ist Simon aufgetaucht. Und plötzlich war es, als hätte ich niemals existiert. Draco hat sich nur noch für Simon interessiert. Du hast sie ja gesehen, wie sie den restlichen Abend aneinander geklebt haben. Und am nächsten Tag hat er unser Training abgesagt und, na ja, den Rest kennst du."

„Und deswegen bist du sauer? Harry, ich fürchte, ich versteh dich immer noch nicht so ganz. Was hat Simon damit zu tun?"

„Das fragst du noch? Ginny! Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich hatte mir gerade eingestanden, dass ich mich in Draco verliebt habe und mir den Kopf zerbrochen, ob ich es ihm sagen soll oder nicht, und dann taucht sein Freund auf. Wie soll ich da bitte reagieren. Du hättest mir wirklich davon erzählen können! Dann hätte ich mich nicht so zum Affen machen müssen!"

„Harry James Potter! Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du _eifersüchtig_ auf _Simon_ bist? Darum bist du so ausgerastet? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

„Und warum bitteschön nicht? Ich meine, ich hatte doch allen Grund dazu, oder? Wenn ich und unsere Freundschaft Draco so wichtig waren, warum hat er sich dann tagelang nicht blicken lassen? Er hat sich ja noch nicht mal dazu herabgelassen mir selbst abzusagen. Dich hat er vorgeschickt. Und Paul und einen läppischen Zwei-Zeilen-Brief. Und warum? Nur damit er mehr Zeit mit seinem Freund im Bett verbringen kann. Nein. Du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen. Ich war dort. An dem Tag an dem wir beide uns gestritten haben, bin ich zu ihm gegangen um ihn selbst zu fragen, was los ist. Simon war bei ihm und die beiden kamen direkt aus dem Bett! Und dann wunderst du dich, wenn ich eifersüchtig bin. Ja, ich gebe es gern zu: Ich war rasend vor Eifersucht! Und als er dann nach fast einer Woche ohne ein Wort in der Übungsarena aufgetaucht ist, mit diesem unverschämten Grinsen und kein bisschen zu bedauern schien, wie er mich abserviert hat, bin ich einfach ausgerastet! So, jetzt kannst du meinetwegen lachen oder nie wieder mit mir reden oder was auch immer, ist mir egal."

Ginny schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Endschuldige, wenn ich das sage, aber du bist wirklich ein Riesenrindvieh! Harry! Simon und Draco sind schon ewig nicht mehr zusammen! An dem Tag an dem Simon zurückkam waren wir alle froh ihn und Eric und die anderen wiederzusehen. Es muss dir doch aufgefallen sein! Wir sind hier sehr eng miteinander verbunden und immer wenn jemand lange weg war und wir nicht wussten, ob wir ihn lebend wiedersehen, dann ist die Wiedersehensfreude entsprechend groß."

„Aber ich habe gesehen, wie sie sich geküsst haben. Und das war kein Kuss unter Freunden. Ich würde Ron niemals so küssen und der ist mein bester Freund."

„Harry, ich bitte dich! Du hast doch bestimmt auch den einen oder anderen Ex-Freund, oder? Die würdest du doch auch ohne zu zögern küssen, wenn du sie ewig nicht gesehen hast und wenn du ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu ihnen hast, besonders, wenn du dich um ihre Sicherheit und um ihr Leben gesorgt hast."

Harry dachte kurz an Justin und Blaise. Vermutlich würde er sie in so einer Situation küssen. Ja, sogar sehr wahrscheinlich.

„Aber ich habe Simon in seinem Zimmer gesehen und Draco war halbnackt!"

„Na und? Ich renn an meinen freien Tagen auch schon mal den ganzen Tag im Nachthemd rum. Und wenn dann jemand zu Besuch kommt, ist das eben Pech." „Aber wenn er frei hatte, warum hat er mir dann nicht einfach gesagt, dass er ein paar Tage mit dem Training aussetzten will? Stattdessen hat er mir gesagt, dass er keine Zeit hat."

„Ganz einfach; er hatte wirklich keine Zeit. Weil er die ganze Woche über unten im Hort war und sich um Ashes gekümmert hat. Sein Flügel hat sich wieder entzündet und er wäre fast gestorben. Für dich mag das banal klingen, aber für uns hier sind unsere Drachen ein wichtiger Teil unseres Lebens. Er hat dir nichts davon gesagt, weil er sich um Ashes gesorgt hat und weil er nicht sicher war, ob du es verstehen würdest."

„Ist das dein Ernst? Willst du damit sagen, dass ich mich vollkommen unnötig zum Idioten gemacht habe? Dass meine ganze Eifersucht völlig unbegründet war?"

„Ja. Genau das will ich damit sagen."

Harry schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Oh Merlin, ich bin so blöd. Ich hab alles kaputt gemacht, nur weil ich mich in etwas reingesteigert habe. Wie damals, als Sirius starb. Ich habe mir eingeredet im Recht zu sein und dann hab ich alles nur schlimmer gemacht! Man sollte doch meine, dass ich es irgendwann mal lerne."

„Warum hast du mich nicht einfach gefragt? Harry, ich hätte dir eine Menge Kummer ersparen können. Hast du denn wirklich gedacht, ich lass dich jemandem hinterher rennen, der in festen Händen ist? Dass ich dich mit Draco flirten lasse, wenn ich weiß, dass er einen Freund hat? Und denkst du, dass _er_ mit _dir_ flirtet, nur um dich in Verlegenheit zu bringen und sich dann hinter deinem Rücken über dich lustig zu machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Ich schäme mich so sehr."

„Du solltest wirklich anfangen nicht immer alles so persönlich zu nehmen. Und denk nach bevor du etwas tust."

„Und was _soll_ ich jetzt tun?"

„Zunächst einmal solltest du dich bei Draco entschuldigen. Erklär ihm was passiert ist, er wird das verstehen."

„Nein! Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich werde mich bei ihm entschuldigen, aber er darf niemals erfahren, warum ich das gemacht habe."

„Und was willst du ihm erzählen? Dass dich ein vorrübergehender Anfall von Wahnsinn überkommen hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann ihm unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Damit würde ich alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

„Harry, ich denke wirklich, dass du es ihm sagen solltest. Sieh mal, ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er dich mag. Sag ihm einfach die Wahrheit. Das macht es einfacher, nicht schlimmer."

„Nein Ginny! Bitte! Versprich mir, dass du für dich behältst, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe. Schwöre es!"

„Also schön, ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass du einen Riesenfehler machst, aber ich verspreche es dir."

„Danke."

Ginny schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Diese Geschichte wurde immer komplizierter.

--

Drei Tage später...

Draco saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und versuchte ein Buch auf dem Schoß zu balancieren, was nicht ganz einfach war, da der ganze Platz bereits von einem Kissen für seine Hand und einem zufrieden schnurrenden Dusty beansprucht wurde. Er war gerade zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass entweder der Kater oder das Kissen verschwinden mussten, als jemand zaghaft an die Tür klopfte. Draco seufzte leicht. Man merkte erst wie viele Freunde man hatte, wenn man krank war und sie einen scharenweise besuchen kamen. Und so gern er sie alle hatte, er freute sich schon darauf, endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Ruhe zu haben.

„Na Dicker, was meinst du? Wer ist das?" Dann lauter: „Komm rein oder bleib draußen, ganz wie du willst, wir zwingen niemanden."

Einen Moment schien es so, als hätte es sich der Besucher anders überlegt, dann ging die Tür auf.

„Hi."

Dracos Lächeln verblasste: „Oh. Du. Was willst du hier?"

Harry schob sich vollends ins Zimmer und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück um das beruhigend feste Holz im Rücken zu spüren und sich dadurch selbst an der Flucht zu hindern. Er hob den Blick und zwang sich, Draco anzusehen. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass der Slytherin sich in den letzten zehn Tagen irgendwie verändert hatte, aber dem war nicht so. Er sah noch genauso aus wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Genauso wunderschön und begehrenswert. Nur seine Augen hatten sich verändert. Das flüssige Silber war zu hellgrauem Eis erstarrt. Seine rechte Hand, noch immer geschient und dick verbunden lag auf einem Kissen in seinem Schoß. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen, sondern musterte seinen Besucher nur kühl. Harry hatte eine Viertelstunde lang vor der Tür gestanden und sich zurechtgelegt, was er sagen sollte, doch jetzt war sein Gehirn plötzlich wie leergefegt. Die Stille wurde immer unangenehmer. Selbst Dusty schien die kalte Atmosphäre zu spüren. Er hörte auf zu schnurren, sprang von Dracos Schoß und versteckte sich unter dem Bett. Schließlich, nur um dieses Schweigen zu brechen sagte Harry das erste was ihm einfiel.

„Tut es sehr weh?" Er deutete zaghaft auf die bandagierte Hand.

Draco stieß ein hartes, bitteres Lachen aus.

„Ja! Stell dir vor. Vielen Dank noch mal."

Und auf einmal sprudelten die Worte nur so aus Harry heraus:

„Draco es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ändert nichts, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es mir sehr, sehr leid tut. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist und ich kann dich verstehen, wenn du nie wieder mit mir redest, aber ich möchte mich trotzdem bei dir entschuldigen. Darum bin ich hergekommen und es hat mich eine Menge Überwindung gekostet und ich werde auch sofort wieder verschwinden, aber vorher möchte ich, dass du etwas weißt. Die letzten Wochen waren wirklich schön, na ja, nicht die letzten beiden, aber die davor und ich bin froh, dass wir Freunde waren, weil ich dich nämlich wirklich sehr gern hab und ich weiß auch, dass ich alles kaputt gemacht habe, aber ich hatte diese bescheuerte Idee, dass du, dass ihr alle, mich nur als Zeitvertreib benutzt habt, weil ihr hier auf eurer Insel nicht soviel Abwechslung habt. Ich weiß jetzt, dass das nicht stimmt und Ginny hat mir deswegen schon den Kopf gewaschen, aber als Simon auftauchte und du auf einmal nur noch mit ihm zusammen warst, dachte ich, dass dir an meiner Freundschaft nichts liegt und ich war wütend und enttäuscht deswegen und das tut mir auch leid. Du kennst mich nicht so gut, sonst wüsstest du, dass ich immer viel zu heftig reagiere, Ginny kann dir das bestätigen. So, das war es in etwa, was ich dir sagen wollte. Vielleicht fällt mir später noch was ein, aber im Moment ist das alles und ich kann dir nur noch mal sagen, dass mir wirklich, wirklich sehr, sehr leid tut, was ich getan habe. Und jetzt, werd ich dich wieder in Ruhe lassen." Harry holte tief Luft, drehte sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh, bevor Draco eine Chance hatte zu reagieren.

„Harry warte mal!"

Er sprang auf und lief zur Tür, aber Harry war schon verschwunden. Langsam ging er zurück ins Zimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

--

Er saß noch immer da und dachte über das nach was Harry gesagt hatte, als Ginny eine halbe Stunde später reinkam.

„Hey du, ich wollte dich zum Essen abholen. Was ist los? Alles klar?"

„Was? Ja, ja alles klar."

„Du siehst aber nicht so aus. Ist was passiert? Los, raus mit der Sprache. Du weißt, ich werde dich so lange nerven bis du es mir sagst, also kannst du auch gleich aufgeben."

Draco lächelte schwach. Oh ja, sie würde ihn nerven.

„Harry war gerade hier."

Ginny strahlte: „Echt? Hat er sich endlich getraut?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja," sie ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder, „er hat mir vor drei Tagen gesagt, dass er sich bei dir entschuldigen will, hat sich aber bisher nicht getraut. Und glaub mir, ich habe ihn jeden Tag gefragt. Was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Mm, das ist es ja gerade. Ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher. Er hat sich entschuldigt, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel, aber er hat noch eine Menge anderer Dinge gesagt die mich etwas verwirrt haben. Was ich vor allen Dingen nicht verstehe, ist dass er immer wieder von Simon anfängt."

Ginny seufzte. „Er hat dir also nicht alles gesagt." Das war keine Frage.

„Was heißt ‚Er hat mir nicht alles gesagt'? Er hat mir eine ganze Menge gesagt, nur dass ich noch nicht so ganz weiß, was ich damit anfangen soll."

„Draco hör zu, ich habe Harry versprochen es für mich zu behalten, aber so langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Ich hab mich vor drei Tagen lange mit ihm unterhalten und er hat mir ein paar Dinge gesagt, von denen ich der Meinung bin, dass du darüber Bescheid wissen solltest, aber er weigert sich es dir zu sagen und hat mich schwören lassen, dass ich ebenfalls schweige. Und... Ich weiß, er wird mich dafür hassen, wenn ich es dir sagen, aber auf der anderen Seite wäre es bestimmt besser so."

„Ginny, du machst mir langsam Angst. Ist es so schlimm?"

„Nein, im Grunde ist es überhaupt nicht schlimm, nur dass Harry der Meinung ist, dass du ihn anschließend hassen wirst. Doch zuerst mal, hast du seine Entschuldigung angenommen?"

„Wie denn? Er war weg bevor ich überhaupt was sagen konnte. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich denke schon, dass ich ihm verziehen habe, ich meine, ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht so ganz, was das sollte, aber ich hab ihn gern und ich würde unsere Freundschaft nur ungern wegen eines blöden Fehlers aufs Spiel setzen."

„Wie gern?"

„Was?"

„Wie gern hast du ihn?"

„Spielt das eine Rolle? Ich hab ihn sehr gern. Wahrscheinlich mehr als gut für mich ist. Warum fragst du?"

„Er hat sich in dich verliebt."

Draco sah sie geschockt an. „Er hat was?"

„Du hast mich verstanden. Er hat sich in dich verliebt. Und er hat Angst es dir zu sagen, weil er glaubt, dass du dann nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben willst."

„Aber... warum dann dieser Ausbruch?"

„Simon."

„Ich wiederhole mich ja nur sehr ungern, aber was bei Merlins Bart, hat Simon mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Er... Oh."

„Ja. Harry ist rasend eifersüchtig auf Simon. Er glaubt ihre beide seid ein Paar, und dass diese ganze Freundschaftsnummer zwischen Harry und dir nur eine Art Pausenfüller war bis Simon wieder zurück kommt. Und als du dann euer Treffen eine Woche lang jeden Tag abgesagt hast, hat er gedacht, du hast keine Zeit, weil du dich mit dem guten Simon vergnügst. Darum ist er ausgerastet."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Sie legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.

„So ging's mir auch, als er endlich mit der Sprache rausgerückt ist. War es richtig, dass ich es dir gesagt habe?"

Draco nickte: „Ja. Ja, es war richtig. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, was ich mit diesem Wissen anfange, aber ich bin froh, dass ich es weiß."

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, dann stand Ginny auf.

„Na komm, lass uns was essen gehen. Nützt ja nichts, wenn wir verhungern."

Sie waren schon fast in der großen Halle, als Ginny noch etwas einfiel.

„Sag mal, Harry hat mir da was erzählt und ich wüsste gern, ob es stimmt."

„Was denn?"

„Er sagte, als ihr bei den Heißen Quellen wart, hätte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass du ihn fast geküsst hättest. Stimmt das?"

Er sah sie nicht an. „Ja. Ich wollte ihn küssen."

„Warum hast du es nicht getan?"

„Es schien plötzlich keine so gut Idee mehr zu sein."

Ginny strahlte plötzlich als wäre Weihnachten zwei Wochen vorverlegt worden: „Heißt das, dass du ihn auch..."

„Halt den Schnabel, Ginny! Du weißt sowieso schon mehr als gut für dich ist."

„Oh bitte, sag's mir." bettelte sie.

„Nein!"

„Biiiiiitttteeeee!"

„Vergiss es, Schwester. Ich werde nicht mein Liebesleben mit dir diskutieren. Ich..." Lachen und zankend waren sie an ihrem üblichen Tisch angekommen und wollten sich gerade setzen, als Draco plötzlich wie versteinert stehen blieb. Ginny folgte seinem Blick und sah Harry, der gerade in diesem Moment durch den Nebeneingang in die Halle kam. Als er die Aufmerksamkeit spürte, blieb er ebenfalls stehen und sah sich leicht gehetzt um.

„Gin, ich hab's mir anders überlegt, ich habe doch keinen Hunger." Dann fixierte er Harry.

„Du! Wir müssen reden. Und zwar sofort!"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so gut finde."

Harrys Stimme klang nervös. Zurecht, denn mittlerweile waren alle Gespräche verstummt und die Augen aller wanderten zwischen ihm und Draco hin und her. Alle waren daran interessiert, wie diese Geschichte weiterging.

„Du hast die Wahl, Potter. Du kannst mit mir kommen oder wir diskutieren das hier vor allen aus. Deine Entscheidung!" Und an die anderen am Tisch gewandt: „Ihr entschuldigt mich..." Er ging mit schnelle Schritten durch die Halle, packte Harry im Vorbeigehen am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Wow, ich wüsste gern, was die beiden besprechen."

„Sagen wir mal so, Pauly. Ich denke nicht, dass wir einen von beiden heute noch mal zu Gesicht bekommen werden."

--

Harry versuchte mit Draco Schritt zu halten und gleichzeitig sein Handgelenk aus der Umklammerung zu befreien.

„Draco, bitte. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wozu das gut sein soll. Ich hab mich doch schon bei dir entschuldigt."

Draco blieb stehen, drehte sich um und sah Harry scharf an, zischte ein kurzes „Ssshhhht!", und setzte dann seinen Weg fort. Als sie an seinem Zimmer ankamen, ließ er Harrys Hand los, öffnete die Tür und stieß den Gryffindor ziemlich unsanft hinein. Er folgte ihm, schloss die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel um. Dann drehte er sich zu Harry um und fixierte ihn wieder.

Das Eis in seinen Augen war geschmolzen und ähnelte nun kochendem Quecksilber. Harry musste plötzlich an ihre Begegnung in Hogsmeade vor zwei Monaten denken. Panik stieg in ihm auf.

„Warum hast du nicht einfach was gesagt?" murmelte Draco.

Dann stieß er Harry gegen die Wand, umfasste mit der linken Hand den Kragen seines Pullovers, zog seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn. Es war kein sanfter Kuss. Es war ein Kuss voller Leidenschaft und Verlangen und einen Moment lang war Harry wie erstarrt, dann wurde ihm klar was gerade passiert. Er schlang seine Arme um Draco, zog ihn fest an sich und erwiderten den Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, dann mussten sie den Kuss unterbrechen, weil beide keine Luft mehr bekamen. Sie standen vollkommen außer Atme da und sahen sich einen Moment lang tief in die Augen, dann küssten sie sich erneut.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt." murmelte Harry, während er seine Lippen über Dracos Unterkiefer gleiten ließ.

„Ich weiß." Draco schob mit der linken Hand Harrys Pullover hoch und gab ein ungeduldiges Fauchen von sich, weil ihm der Stoff immer wieder entglitt.

„Ich war eifersüchtig auf Simon." Mehr Küsse, den Hals hinunter.

„Ich weiß. Hilf mir mal." Harry ließ Draco kurz los, zog sich den Pullover und das T-Shirt darunter über den Kopf und zog ihn dann zurück in seine Arme. Draco legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Harrys Mund wanderte tiefer, strich über den Adamsapfel und das linke Schlüsselbein. Er öffnete mit zitternden Fingern die Knöpfe des Hemdes, begierig darauf endlich Dracos nackte Haut auf seiner zu spüren. Er ging ein paar Schritte nach vorn, drängte Draco zurück, bis sein Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst war, dann ließ er seine Hände auf die schmalen Hüften gleiten und hob ihn hoch. Draco schlang instinktiv die Beine um Harrys Taille und ließ sich von ihm zum Bett tragen.

„Pass auf meine Hand auf."

Harrys letzter klarer Gedanke bevor er sich vollkommen in Dracos leidenschaftlicher Umarmung verlor war:

„_Ich werde Ginny morgen früh küssen. Und anschließend werde ich sie umbringen!" _

A/N: Na, seid ihr jetzt zufrieden? –Dickes fettes Grinsen-

Aber glaubt bloß nicht, dass ich die beiden jetzt vom Haken lasse. Es steht ihnen noch einiges bevor.

(Bin jetzt bei Chap. 13. Ich schätze mal es werden insgesamt zu zwischen 17 und 20 Chaps. Vielleicht auch mehr, weiß ich noch nicht.)

Ihr dürft auf jeden Fall gespannt sein, wie's weitergeht.

Bussi

Eure Yulah


	10. Chapter 09

Ich bin echt froh, dass ihr alle so zufrieden mit mir seid. ;o)

Hab am WE ein bisschen rumgetrödelt (Dafür aber 900 Seiten gelesen, „Die Elfen", kann ich nur empfehlen!)

Hier kommt jetzt ein ruhigeres Chap. Aber gewöhnt euch besser nicht dran. Wie gesagt, die beiden haben noch einiges vor sich.

Viel Spaß.

09.

Harry wurde wach, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass jemand mit einer sehr rauen Zunge seine Wange ableckte. Doch als er endlich seine Sinne soweit zusammen hatte, dass er sich auf die Berührung konzentrieren konnte, war sie verschwunden. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und zog dabei die Bettdecke fester um seine Schultern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur geträumt. Wie vorhin, als er sich dieses komische Brummen neben seinem linken Ohr eingebildet hatte.

Apropos Traum.

Was war das nur für ein wunderbarer, atemberaubender Traum gewesen, den er letzte Nacht erlebt hatte? Er war in Dracos Zimmer gewesen, sie hatten geredet und Draco hatte ihm seinen Ausraster in der Arena verziehen und ihn geküsst! Und dann hatten sie sich die ganze Nacht lang leidenschaftlich geliebt. Harry errötet fast bei der Erinnerung an seine Visionen.

Das war mit Sicherheit nicht sein erster „feuchter Traum" gewesen, aber noch niemals hatte er die Bilder so deutlich, so intensiv erlebt. Er konnte fast die Berührungen und Küsse spüren.

Vielleicht, wenn er wieder einschlief... Vielleicht konnte er dann zurück in diese wundervolle Traumwelt. Weit weg von der Realität, in der er Dracos Hand gebrochen und sich den unerbittlichen Zorn seines ehemaligen Feindes und jetzt wohl auch ehemaligen Freundes zugezogen hatte.

Harry schloss die Augen so fest es ging und versuchte sich auf den Traum zu konzentrieren. Er war gerade kurz davor wieder einzuschlafen, als das Brummen erneut einsetzte. Einen Moment blieb er reglos liegen und versuchte das Geräusch zu lokalisieren.

Da! Hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich vorsichtig um, gab sich die größte Mühe, die Bewegung zufällig erscheinen zu lassen. Das Geräusch wurde lauter. Der Gryffindor atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, öffnete dann plötzlich die Augen... und blickte in das zufriedene Gesicht eines dicken, grauen Katers der neben seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen lag und laut schnurrte.

Harry ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. „Dusty..."

Erstaunlicherweise war er erleichtert.

Dann wurde die Erleichterung von mehreren Gedanken überholt.

Was machte Dusty hier? Wie kam Dracos Kater in sein Zimmer? Und... Moment mal! Harry hob behutsam einen Deckenzipfel hoch und schielte in die Dunkelheit darunter um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Gefühl ihn nicht trog. Tatsächlich! Er war nackt! _Warum_ _war er_ _nackt_? Er schlief _niemals_ nackt! Besonders nicht im Dezember, wenn es draußen stürmte. Ein erneuter Blick brachte das gleiche Ergebnis. Er hatte nicht einen Faden am Leib!

Bevor er anfangen konnte, sich Sorgen zu machen, tauchte ein weiterer Gedanke auf. Vorsichtig schob er seine Hand wieder unter die Decke und tastete das Bett um sich herum ab. Nachdem ein paar Minuten mit erfolgloser Suche verstrichen waren, atmete Harry tief ein und aus. Also schön. Er lag nackt in einem, _seinem_? Bett. Soweit er beurteilen konnte allein, abgesehen von einem schnurrenden Kater, der offenbar durch Wände gehen konnte. Was ging hier vor?

„Suchst du was Bestimmtes?"

Die warme, rauchige Stimme mit dem amüsierten Unterton ließ Harry fast aus der Haut fahren. Er setzte sich langsam auf und blinzelte über den Rand der Bettdecke in Richtung Fenster. Die Visionen seines Traumes wurden plötzlich Wirklichkeit und mit einem Schlag kehrte die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht zurück. Er hatte nicht geträumt! Und das hier war auch nicht sein Zimmer.

Er angelte die Brille vom Nachttisch und setzte sie auf.

Draco saß auf der Fensterbank und sah ihn mit seinem leicht spöttischen Lächeln an. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Seidenkimono, seine nassen Haare fielen ihm offen über den Rücken. Er hatte ein Knie angewinkelt und seine verbundene rechte Hand locker daraufgestützt. Der glatte Stoff des Kimonos war zur Seite geglitten und entblößte das andere lange, schlanke Bein, das ausgestreckt auf der Fensterbank lag. Die cremeweiße Haut hob sich im hellen Licht, das durchs Fenster fiel deutlich von der tiefblauen Seide ab. Harrys Augen klebten für einen langen Moment an der Stelle, wo der Oberschenkel wieder unter dem Stoff verschwand. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, wo er da gerade hinstarrte und er wand mit glühenden Wangen seinen Blick ab.

Draco lachte leise. Dann glitt er von der Fensterbank und kam mit seinen üblichen weichen, katzenhaften Schritten durch den Raum. Seine nackten Füße machten keinerlei Geräusch auf dem Steinboden. Harry folgte seinen Bewegungen wie hypnotisiert. Als Draco sich auf dem Bett niederließ rückte er unbewusst ein Stück an die Wand um Platz zu machen.

„Hey, wo willst du hin?" Dracos Stimme wurde noch etwas rauchiger, seine silbernen Augen funkelten. Er ließ seine linke Hand in Harrys Haar gleiten und zog sein Gesicht zu sich um ihn zu küssen. Harry spürte, wie ihm wohlige Schauer über den Rücken liefen.

„Wenn das immer noch ein Traum ist, dann möchte ich bitte nie wieder aufwachen." murmelte er gegen Dracos Lippen.

Er zog die Bänder auseinander, die den Kimono zusammen hielten und schob beide Hände unter den kühlen Stoff. Warme, nackte Haut schmiegte sich gegen seine Handflächen. Das war ganz bestimmt kein Traum! Blaue Seide glitt unbeachtet zu Boden und die Brille landete wieder auf dem Nachttisch. Harry keuchte auf, als ihre nackten Körper sich schließlich wieder berührten.

Eine ganze Weile später lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander und genossen einfach die gegenseitige Nähe. Harry lag auf der Seite, den Kopf in die linke Hand gestützt und zog mit den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand müßig dass feine Narbengespinst auf Dracos linker Hüfte nach.

Die Haut der Narben war heller als der Rest, teilweise etwas erhaben und hatte einen leichten Perlglanz. Harry zwang sich, nicht an die Schmerzen zu denken, die dieses schimmernde Netz auf dem ehemals makellosen Körper hinterlassen hatten.

Draco hatten den Kopf auf den Unterarm gelegt und beobachtete Harry aus halbgeschlossenen Augen. Er studierte das Wechselspiel der Gefühle auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes. Die Menschen reagierten sehr unterschiedlich auf seinen entstellten Körper.

Simon hatte etwa eine halbe Stunde lang hingebungsvoll geflucht, um anschließend ein paar Sachen an die Wand zu werfen; Ginny war vom Mitleid überwältigt in Tränen ausgebrochen; Greg hatte ihm monatelang nicht in die Augen sehen können, zu frisch war die Erinnerung an das, was er mitangesehen hatte; Charlie hatte ihn während der ersten Monate behandelt, als wäre sein neuer Schützling aus Glas und könnte jeden Augenblick zerspringen.

Und er selbst hatte fast ein Jahr gebraucht bis er ohne Bitterkeit wieder in den Spiegel sehen konnte.

In Harrys Gesicht spiegelten sich jetzt all die Emotionen, die Draco auch bei allen anderen gesehen hatte: Wut und Abscheu, Mitleid und Sorge; Trauer und Hilflosigkeit. Trotzdem blieb er ruhig und hörte nicht auf sanft über die Narben zu streicheln. Draco lächelte leicht. Simon hatte ihn niemals so berührt. Natürlich, er hatte ihn auch gestreichelt, aber er hatte sich niemals so intensiv mit der zerschundenen Haut beschäftigt, wie Harry es in diesem Moment tat, hatte sich so weit wie möglich auf Gesicht und Arme beschränkt, die einzigen Teile seines Körpers, die wieder makellos waren. Draco warf Simon das nicht vor, er wusste nicht, wie er selbst auf eine ähnlich Situation reagieren würde, aber Harry behandelte ihn so, wie er es niemals zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Das Gefühl der Wärme und Zuneigung in seinem Inneren wuchs immer mehr.

Harry war inzwischen dazu übergegangen eine Unzahl zarter Küsse auf die weiche Haut zu hauchen, die er zuvor so ausgiebig gestreichelt hatte. Draco schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die warmen Wellen, die von dieser Stelle ausgingen. Schließlich ließ Harry wieder von ihm ab und robbte etwas höher, bis sie sich in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Hi." In seiner Stimme schwang vage Verlegenheit mit. Er war so vertieft gewesen, dass ihm erst jetzt in den Sinn kam, dass Draco ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben musste.

„Hi. Und, hast du die geheime Botschaft entschlüsselt?"

„Hä?" Verwirrung in den grünen Augen.

„Du hast meine Narben so interessiert studiert, dass ich dachte, du hast vielleicht etwas entdeckt, von dem ich noch nichts wusste. Irgendwelche Hieroglyphen oder so."

Harry senkte den Blick: „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht anstarren."

Draco schob zwei Finger unter Harrys Kinn und zwang in so wieder hochzusehen. „Hey, ich mach dir doch keinen Vorwurf. Ich bin nur überrascht. Die meisten Leute geben sich große Mühe nicht hinzusehen, wenn sie damit konfrontiert werden. Warum glaubst du, gehe ich immer mitten in der Nacht oder morgens früh ins Badehaus, wenn niemand sonst da ist? Selbst Simon hat sie niemals länger als nötig berührt und ganz sicher hätte er sie nicht geküsst."

Harry merkte wie ihm wieder das Blut in den Kopf stieg. „Tut mir leid. Es war ein Reflex. Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist wie bei kleinen Kinder. Wenn sie sich wehtun, dann küsst man die Stelle und sagt, dass jetzt alles wieder gut ist. Ich hab mein Leben lang gesehen, wie Mütter und Väter das mit ihren Kinder machen. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich meine, Hermine macht das mit ihrer Tochter und Ginny mit den Zwillingen. Irgendwie schien es mir richtig."

Draco gab ihm eine sanften Kuss „Du bist wahnsinnig süß, weißt du das eigentlich?" Als er weitersprach sah er Harry nicht an: „Ich hatte Angst, dass du abgestoßen sein würdest. Damals, als wir bei den Quellen waren. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Weißt du, mein Leben lang war ich stolz auf mein Aussehen und dann musste ich plötzlich mit dem Gedanken leben, für immer entstellt zu bleiben. Du hattest schon recht. Dass ich die Narben in meinem Gesicht und an den Armen entfernen ließ, hat eine ganze Menge mit Eitelkeit zu tun."

Harry war entsetzt: „Das war doch nur ein Scherz!"

„Nein. Ja, ich weiß, dass du das nicht ernst gemeint hast. Aber du hattest recht. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen in den Spiegel zu sehen. Den Rest kann ich unter Kleidern verstecken, aber nicht das Gesicht. Ich fürchte, ein bisschen von der alten Eitelkeit ist immer noch übrig. Aber wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, das alles ist sechs Jahre her und ich habe mich inzwischen mit meinem Schicksal arrangiert. Aber immer, wenn ich mich zu jemandem hingezogen fühle, frage ich mich insgeheim, wie er wohl reagieren wird und gehe automatisch auf Distanz. Ich hab mir damit schon eine Menge potentielle Beziehungen kaputt gemacht, bevor überhaupt etwas passieren konnte."

Harry antwortete nicht, statt dessen schlang er seine Arme um Draco und zog ihn fest an sich. Eine Weile war es still, während sie sich sanft küssten.

„Draco?"

„Mhm."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so anstrengend war in letzter Zeit. Ich meine, dass mit meiner Eifersucht und deiner Hand und so... Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

„Shhht. Ich weiß. Ist schon ok. Die Hand ist fast verheilt, du hast dich wieder beruhigt und die Eifersucht ist doch im Grunde recht schmeichelhaft."

„Weißt du, an dem Tag, als ich Simon aus deinem Zimmer kommen sah, da hab ich einfach nicht mehr gewusst, was ich machen soll. Ich kam mir so lächerlich vor. Ich dachte, na ja, du kannst dir ja denken, was ich gedacht habe..."

„Ja. Ich denke, ich habe eine Vorstellung. Es stimmt ja auch bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Simon war die ganze Nacht bei mir, aber statt zu tun, was du gedacht hast, haben wir geredet. In der Nacht hab ich ihm auch gesagt, dass es endgültig aus ist und dass ich dich mag. Bevor er zu dieser Mission aufgebrochen war, hatte er mich gebeten ihm noch eine Chance zu geben, wenn er zurück kommt. Ich hab dem damals zugestimmt, aber da gab es dich noch nicht. Irgendwie komisch, wenn man mal drüber nachdenkt. Wenn du zehn Minuten später gekommen wärst, wäre ich allein gewesen und wer weiß, vielleicht hätten wir uns beide ein Menge schlafloser Nächte ersparen können."

Harry seufzte. „Ja, ich muss mir dringend angewöhnen erst zu denken."

Dann wechselte er das Thema: „Apropos schlaflose Nächte: Warst du eigentlich vorhin schon lange auf?"

„Kann man sagen. Im Grunde hab ich gar nicht geschlafen."

„Warum?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich war wohl einfach nicht müde."

„Wie kannst du nach... ähm... nach letzte Nacht _nicht_ müde gewesen sein?" Harry merkte wie er bei der Erwähnung der letzten zwölf Stunden schon wieder knallrot wurde.

Draco lachte wieder. „Hey, vor mir braucht dir das nicht peinlich sein. Ich war dabei, schon vergessen?"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich bin an sowas nicht gewöhnt. Man kann Sex haben, aber man unterhält sich nicht darüber. Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

„Dies und das. Gelesen, nachgedacht, dir beim Schlafen zugesehen." Jetzt war es Draco der sanft errötete. „Dann war ich ziemlich früh bei Celeste um die Hand neu verbinden zu lassen. Ist dir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die Schiene ab ist, oder? Dann war ich duschen und dann hab ich auf der Fensterbank gesessen und gewartet, dass du wach wirst."

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Warum hätte ich das tun sollen? Nur weil ich mit fünf Minuten Schlaf auskomme, muss ich dich doch nicht wecken. Außerdem siehst du wahnsinnig niedlich aus, wenn du schläfst."

Harry antwortete nicht und streckte Draco stattdessen die Zunge raus.

„Charmant, Mr. Potter. Sag mal, wie sieht's denn mit Frühstück aus? Hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Doch, aber dafür müssten wir in die Halle, oder? Wie stehen die Chancen, dass wir da keine blöden Bemerkungen oder beifällige Pfiffe zu hören bekommen?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Hmmm, unter null Prozent? Vielleicht wenn alle von einer geheimnisvollen Krankheit dahingerafft wurden und wir die einzigen sind, die verschont blieben?"

„Und wie stehen die Chancen für so eine Krankheit?"

„Schätzungsweise eins zu einer Milliarde. Aber frag mich doch mal, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass Greg einen Korb mit Frühstück vor die Tür gestellt hat."

„Nicht sehr hoch schätze ich mal."

„Frag mich doch einfach."

„Also schön. Draco, was meinst du, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Greg uns einen Frühstückskorb vor die Tür gestellt hat?"

„Hundert Prozent würde ich sagen!" Draco sprang vom Bett, wickelte sich in seinen Kimono und verschwand im Flur, um zehn Sekunden später mit einem großen Weidenkorb wieder aufzutauchen.

„Ta-da! Na, kann ich nicht gut hellsehen? Die alte Trelawney wäre bestimmt stolz auf mich.""

„Draco! Das wusstest du doch!"

„Klar. Ich hab Greg heute morgen gefragt, ob er später was zu Essen vorbei bringen könnte. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du den Klatschtanten in der Halle erst mal aus dem Weg gehen möchtest."

Harry küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Das ist echt lieb von dir. Ich hab mir schon überlegt, dass ich jetzt gern meinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hier hätte."

Draco setzte sich zurück aufs Bett und ließ den dünnen Seidenstoff wieder von seinen Schultern gleiten.

„Naja, so ganz uneigennützig war das auch nicht." schnurrte er. „Ich konnte nur einfach der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, den Rest des Tages mit dir im Bett zu verbringen."

--

Natürlich gelang es ihnen nicht den anzüglichen Bemerkung und eindeutig zweideutigen Anspielungen auf Dauer zu entkommen.

Als sie am nächsten Tag gemeinsam in die Halle kamen, wurden sie mit beifälligen Pfiffen und jeder Menge gutgemeintem Spott empfangen. Harry wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, während Draco sich nicht im Geringsten um die Hänseleien zu kümmern schien. Aber er lebte schließlich auch schon sechs Jahre hier und hatte sich vermutlich längst an das Geschwätz gewöhnt. Ginny war erstaunlicherweise von allen die Schlimmste. Ob sie sich damit nur an Harry rächen wollte oder ob sie immer so war, konnte er nicht sagen.

Sie war es jedenfalls, die sie beim Frühstück lautstark begrüßte: „Hey, da seid ihr ja wieder. Ich hätte nicht erwartet euch dieses Jahr noch mal zu sehen." Sie versuchte gar nicht ihr breites Grinsen zu verstecken.

Draco setzte sich an den Tisch ohne auf ihren Spott einzugehen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst, Gin."

„Oh komm schon, Draco! Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ihr vorgestern zusammen verschwunden seid und dass in den 36 Stunden seither nichts passiert ist. Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen!"

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Die ist nämlich schon seit zwanzig Jahren tot."

Dann wand er sich ungerührt seinem Frühstück zu. Harry versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Draco ließ Ginny sprichwörtlich am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern, obwohl er genau wusste wie neugierig sie war. Sie ließ die beiden keine Sekunde aus den Augen, achtete auf jedes Wort und jede Geste. Wann immer sich ihre Finger zufällig berührten leuchteten ihre hellbraunen Augen auf. Zum Glück konnte sie Dracos rechte Hand nicht sehen, die unter dem Tisch auf Harrys Oberschenkel lag. Harry seinerseits war sich dieser Hand nur zu deutlich bewusst. Ginny ahnte wohl trotzdem etwas, denn sie versucht immer wieder unauffällig über den Tisch zu spähen. Da Draco die Hand aber wegen dem Verband ohnehin nicht benutzen konnte und darum auch keinen Grund hatte sie auf dem Tisch zu lassen, fand sie keine Möglichkeit ihm etwas vorzuwerfen. Schließlich platzte ihr der Kragen:

„Jetzt kommt schon! Seid ihr jetzt zusammen oder nicht? Sagt ja! Ich seh es euch doch an! Und außerdem hat euch niemand in den letzten zwei Tagen gesehen. Hab ich recht?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern: „Was willst du eigentlich Gin? Woher willst du wissen, dass wir uns nicht einfach nur vertragen haben und dann jeder in sein Zimmer gegangen ist? Ich bin immer noch krank und brauche Ruhe! Vielleicht hab ich einfach nur viel geschlafen."

Für einen Moment schien Ginny verunsichert. Dann sah sie zwischen ihren Opfern hin und her und das Grinsen kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück.

„Vergiss es, Baby. Ich glaub dir kein Wort. Ihr seht aus wie ein paar Kater, die gerade einen Riesentopf Sahne gefunden haben."

Draco lächelte geheimnisvoll und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Harry gab sich die größte Mühe nicht zu grinsen, scheiterte aber jämmerlich.

Charlie, der gerade vorbeikam hatte nur den Schluss der Unterhaltung mitbekommen und machte seiner Freude jetzt lautstark Luft:

„Oh Mann! Das ist ja echt klasse! Ihr zwei! Das wurde ja auch mal Zeit! Find ich echt toll!"

„Charlie. Würdest du bitte nicht so schreien? Ich finde es ja schön, dass du dich freust, aber bitte nicht so laut."

„Warum nicht, Harry? Es weiß doch ohnehin jeder. Meine Güte, ihr beide seid verrückt nacheinander. Ist doch kein Geheimnis! Und auch kein Problem. Kein Grund sich zu schämen!"

„Was soll das heißen kein Geheimnis?"

„Unser furchtloser Anführer hat recht. Um genau zu sein laufen bereits seit Wochen Wetten darüber, wann ihr zwei es endlich gebacken bekommt." Paul hatte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen gesetzt und schien absolut kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

„Wusste ich es doch! Ihr elendes Pack!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry sah ihn entgeistert an. „Du wusstest davon?"

„Nein. Aber ich habe so etwas geahnt. Ich kenne den Verein hier. Die wetten um alles und jeden. Die würden ihre eigene Großmutter verwetten! Wer hat denn gewonnen?"

„Stella und Gin. Und Simon. Aber dann hat er sich verquatscht, dass du ihm einen Tipp gegeben hast, Dray. Und darum haben wir ihn disqualifiziert."

„Aber Ginny..." mischte Harry sich ein. „Aua! Warum trittst du mich?"

„Ja Virginia. Warum trittst du Harry?"

„Oh, hallo Stella. Hast du gut geschlafen."

„Los, raus mit der Sprache! Hast du etwa auch was gewusst?"

„Nein! Woher denn?"

„Komisch. Ich könnte schwören, dass _ich_ es von _dir_ weiß, Ginny."

„Paul Kelly halt deine Klappe!"

„Warum schreist du Paul an? Er hat doch recht. Mir hast du's schließlich auch erzählt."

„_Draco_!"

„Was denn? Du _hast_ es mir erzählt. Vorgestern um genau zu sein. Sonst hätte ich Harry wohl kaum aus der Halle geschleift um mit ihm zu ... _reden_."

Die Pause vor dem letzten Wort hing deutlich in der Luft und sagte auch dem letzten, der es bisher nicht gewusst hatte, dass Konversation eine eher untergeordnete Rolle in den letzten zwei Tagen gespielt hatte.

Stella stürzte sich auf ihre Schwägerin.

„Du Miststück! Los, Kohle her! Du hast geschummelt. Der Gewinn gehört mir!"

„Ja, ja. Steck's dir an den Hut." Sie warf Stella einen Beutel Münzen zu, dann wand sie sich an Draco: „Elende Petze!"

„Du kannst mir mal im Mondschein begegnen, Goyle!"

„Nein, da hast du doch keine Zeit. Da musst du doch mit Harry knutschen. Komm Harrylein, gib Küsschen!" Sie spitzte die Lippen und fing an übertriebene Kussgeräusche zu machen.

„Halt die Klappe, du Kröte! Nur weil du nicht verlieren kannst. Außerdem stimmt es ja! Ich hab dir vor ein paar Wochen erzählt, dass ich Draco mag. Unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Du hast heilige Eide geschworen, dass du den Mund hältst und du hast es ihm trotzdem erzählt. Also bist du die Petze!"

„Vor ein paar Wochen schon? Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig."

Harry wich Dracos Blick aus und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, ob wir das vielleicht später besprechen könnten. Ich finde es etwas peinlich, dass hier vor allen auszubreiten."

„Nein. Ich möchte das gerne sofort wissen. Bist du fertig mit frühstücken? Dann komm." Draco stand auf, ignorierte Harrys Protest und zog ihn auf die Füße. Sie waren schon fast an der Tür, als Ginny hinter ihnen herrief:

„Hey ihr Turteltauben! Ihr habt den Honig vergessen! Ich hab gehört, dass soll ziemlich erotisch sein!"

Harry blieb wie versteinert stehen. Er spürte förmlich, wie sich die Blicke aller in seinen Rücken bohrten. Draco legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, als überlege er sich eine Antwort. Dann ließ er Harrys Hand los und ging zurück zum Tisch. Er schenkte Ginny ein zuckersüßes Lächeln und nahm ihr das Honigglas aus der Hand. „Danke. Hätte ich fast vergessen." Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und folgte Harry aus der Halle. Zurück blieben eine verdatterte Ginny und Stella, die vor Lachen fast von der Bank fiel.

--

Zurück in Dracos Zimmer warf sich Harry aufs Bett und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf.

„Oh. Mein. Gott! Ich werde niemals wieder da rausgehen! Das war sowas von peinlich. Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Draco stellte den Honig auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Nur so bringst du diese Klatschmäuler zum schweigen. Hey, jetzt komm schon. Meinst du irgendjemand glaubt, dass wie hier Schach spielen oder so? Jeder weiß, was wir machen. Davon abgesehen, sie tun es auch, also wo ist das Problem?"

Harry tauchte aus der Versenkung auf und sah Draco völlig aufgelöst an.

„Wo das Problem ist? Ich finde es einfach superpeinlich, dass die jetzt alle über uns spekulieren! Ich meine, ich werde vermutlich nie wieder Honig essen können ohne rot zu werden. Dabei ist überhaupt nichts passiert."

Draco grinste: „_Noch_ nicht."

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an!"

„Beruhig dich doch erst mal. War doch nur ein Scherz." Draco zog den Löffel aus dem Glas und leckte nachdenklich den Honig ab. „Aber ich konnte Ginny auch nicht das letzte Wort überlassen. Hm. Gar nicht mal so übel. Hier."

Er drückte Harry den Löffel in die Hand, stand auf, lief ein paar mal im Zimmer hin und her und ließ sich schließlich in den Sessel fallen.

„Warum ist es dir nur so unangenehm, dass die reden? Sie werden sich auch wieder einkriegen. In spätestens zwei Tagen haben sie ein neues Thema und wir sind Schnee von gestern."

Harry betrachtete nachdenklich den Löffel in seiner Hand. Es war noch etwas Honig daran, der jetzt langsam über das Silber lief. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich bin einfach nicht daran gewöhnt über sowas zu reden. In Hogwarts sprechen wir nie darüber. Nur Andeutungen und nie so offen. Überhaupt ist dort alles sehr viel ernsthafter. Hier merkt man überhaupt nicht, dass Krieg ist. So, als würdet ihr alle das gar nicht ernst nehmen. Die Mitglieder des Ordens und auch die anderen sind viel... ich weiß auch nicht... ernsthafter halt. Ihr seht die Dinge in einem ganz anderen Licht. Darum habe ich dort auch nie das Gefühl gehabt mich ausruhen zu könne. Ich dachte immer, dass ich das nicht darf. Hier hab ich kein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen bleibe. Dort schaff ich es nicht mal eine Nacht durchzuschlafen. Es wird auch nicht so viel herumgeflachst wie hier. Und ganz sicher wird nicht so viel und so offen über Sex geredet. Das ist einfach ein Thema, dass in Zeiten des Krieges nicht angebracht scheint. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

„Ja. Ihr verbietet euch selbst jeden Spaß und jede Entspannung, weil ihr dann ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommt. Wir leben hier nach einem einfachen Grundsatz, Harry. Ich hab dir das schon öfter gesagt: Lebe heute, morgen kann es zu spät sein. Und zeige den Menschen die du liebst deine Zuneigung. Wer weiß, wann du sie verlierst. Was nützt es mir, wenn ich monatelang um dich herumschleiche, mich an Etikette und Anstand halte und dann stirbst du, bevor ich auch nur die Chance hatte dich zu küssen? Davon haben wir beide nichts. Ich kann dich aber verstehen. Es ist schwer sich der Philosophie dieser Insel hinzugeben. Mir fiel es am Anfang auch schwer nicht über alles stundenlang nachzudenken. Früher hätte ich dir deinen Auftritt in der Arena nicht so ohne weiteres verziehen. Vermutlich hätte ich es sogar als Anlass genommen dich wieder zu hassen. Aber ich hab dich gern und hätte mir darum nur selbst geschadet. Ich bin lieber dein Freund als dein Feind. Leider ist diese Lebenseinstellung auch ein stückweit schuld an deiner Eifersucht. An einem anderen Ort hätte ich mich niemals von meinem Ex küssen lassen, nicht so, wie Simon es getan hat. Aber ich liebe ihn auf eine gewisse Weise und ich war froh ihn lebendig wiederzusehen. Darüber, dass du diese Szene falsch auffassen könntest habe ich nicht nachgedacht. Ich bin zu sehr an die Mentalität der Menschen hier gewöhnt. Ganz sicher wollte ich dir nicht wehtun. Erst als Ginny mir sagte, was du empfindest, wurde mir bewusst, dass du vielleicht falsch verstanden hast, was ich als vollkommen harmlos empfunden habe. Im Grunde bin ich dir also eine Entschuldigung schuldig. Du solltest aber auch nicht den Fehler machen uns zu unterschätzen. Trotz aller Scherze und Kabbeleien, Anzüglichkeiten und scheinbarer Müßigkeit sind wir Krieger. Jeder hier ist bereit zu töten. Die meisten haben es bereits getan. Und jeder ist bereit sein Leben für die Sicherheit des Clans einzusetzen. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werden wir uns offen an diesem Krieg beteiligen und dann werden einige eine böse Überraschung erleben."

Harry lächelte schwach. „Ja. Das hast du mir ja schon gezeigt. Ihr seid Schmusekatzen, die im entscheidenden Augenblick zu Raubtieren werden!" Dann streckte er die Hand aus. „Komm her."

Draco stand auf und kam zurück zum Bett. Harry nahm die unverletzte Hand in seine freie und sah zu ihm hoch. Einen Moment lang studierte er das schmale, blasse Gesicht mit den geheimnisvollen und inzwischen so vertrauten Augen. Dann stellte er die Frage, die ihm schon seit ein paar Tagen auf der Seele brannte: „Warum hast du mich an dem Tag bei den Quellen nicht geküsst? Du wolltest es doch, oder?"

Draco sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du hast es gemerkt?"

„Ja. Und ich hab gehofft, dass du es tun würdest. Das war übrigens auch der Tag, an dem ich Ginny erzählt habe, dass ich dich mag."

Draco setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett ohne seine Hand loszulassen, wich aber seinem Blick aus.

„Ich hab's dir gestern schon gesagt: Ich hatte Angst. Du hattest mich da noch nicht gesehen. Nicht richtig jedenfalls. Ich fand es nicht fair; du wusstest nicht worauf du dich einlässt. Und dein Mitleid wollte ich nicht."

„Du hattest Angst, dass ich dich wegen der Narben abstoßend finden würde?"

„Ja, so ungefähr. Außerdem war ich unsicher, ob ich deine Zeichen richtig gedeutet habe. Die Wochen in denen wir mit dem Schwert trainiert haben, waren ehrlich gesagt teilweise ziemlich qualvoll. Und als ich dir die Haare geschnitten habe, bin ich fast verrückt geworden. Wärst du jemand von hier, dann hätte ich mich dir schon viel früher genähert. Aber ich dachte, dass ich dich verschrecken würde, wenn ich zu früh zu weit gehe. Immerhin war dir ja schon mein Flirten unangenehm. Ich für meinen Teil hatte mehr als einmal den Wunsch dich zu küssen und andere Dinge mit dir zu tun..." der frühere Slytherin grinste leicht, als er Harrys erneute Röte bemerkte. „Aber ich wollte dich zu nichts drängen. Und zwischendurch war ich wirklich sicher, dass du kein Interesse an mir hast. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich geirrt habe."

„Ich auch." Harry warf wieder einen Blick auf den Löffel, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Der Honig war inzwischen über den Stiel und seine Finger gelaufen. Die klebrigen, bernsteinfarbenen Tropfen funkelten im Licht. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend steckte er den Löffel zurück ins Glas und strich dann mit dem Zeigefinger die goldene Flüssigkeit über Dracos leicht geöffnete Lippen.

„Weißt du," sagte er leise, „vielleicht ist die Idee mit dem Honig gar nicht so schlecht."

A/N: Was die jetzt bloß machen? –Grübel-

Kira: das mit dem Kuss ist ganz einfach: Draco und Simon sind zwar getrennt, hatten aber trotzdem ab und an was, wenn beide gerade niemanden hatten. Die auf der Dracheninsel sind recht locker drauf in der Beziehung. Und Harry war ja noch nicht aus dem Quark gekommen, also, why not? Aber das war definitiv der letzte Kuss, dass kann ich dir versprechen. ;o)

Gugi: das mit dem Lemon-schreiben ist so'ne Sache. Ich werd auf jeden Fall Andeutungen machen wie in dem Chap hier, aber wie weit ich gehe kann ich noch nicht sagen. Für die Szene in Diary hab ich genauso lange gebraucht wie für den Rest der Geschichte, weil ich bloß kein falsches Wort schreiben wollte, also wir werden sehen.

So, das war's erst mal von mir.

Bis zum nächsten Chap.

Eure Yulah


	11. Chapter 10

Also Leute, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass euch dieser dumme Kuss schlaflose Nächte bereitet...

Ich erklär das jetzt noch einmal: Draco und Simon hatten zu dem Zeitpunkt des Kusses immer noch eine lockere Affäre! Soll heißen, sie haben sich geküsst und ab und zu auch miteinander geschlafen! So. Außerdem hatten sie vor ihrer Beziehung noch einen zweiten Versuch zu gönnen! Davon abgesehen, ist Draco zwar nicht in Simon verliebt, aber er hat ihn gern und er hat damit gerechnet ihn nie wieder lebend zu sehen! Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, wollte er ja auch irgendwo tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein testen, wie Harry auf den Kuss reagieren würde. Das heißt aber jetzt nicht, dass er Harry eifersüchtig machen wollte! Und ab jetzt ist Simon für Draco kein Thema mehr. Nur ein guter Freund. Und Simon wird auch für Harry in Zukunft kein Problem darstellen. So, ich hoffe, ich habe jetzt alle Klarheiten beseitigen können. ;o)

Davon abgesehen habt ihr natürlich recht. Es bleibt nicht so ruhig für die beiden.

Aber lest selbst...

10.

Draco behielt recht. Es dauerte nicht mal eine Woche, dann hörten die Bemerkungen und Andeutungen auf.

In erster Linie war das Simon und Dominic zu verdanken, die von Greg in der Vorratskammer in einer ausgesprochen eindeutigen Position erwischt und anschließend quer durch die Halle gejagt wurden. Zwei weitgehend Nackte die von einem aufgebrachten Koch mit einem Fleischerbeil verfolgt wurden, der die ganze Zeit über schimpfte und ihnen einen grausamen Tod androhte, war ausreichend um die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit von Draco und Harry abzulenken. Ginny versuchte zwar, das erlöschende Interesse wieder anzufachen, indem sie beim Frühstück einige ziemlich anzügliche Bemerkungen über Honig machte, erntete damit aber keinerlei Reaktion, außer dass Draco damit drohte sie an Ashes zu verfüttern, wenn sie nicht damit aufhörte.

Charlie schaffte es zwei Wochen später fast, dass man sich wieder für sie interessierte, als er sich beim Abendessen mit einer Bitte an Harry wand:

„Hey sag mal, könntest du möglicherweise das Gästezimmer, das wir dir überlassen haben räumen?"

„Warum?"

„Weil du es ohnehin nicht benutzt! Du hängst Tag und Nacht mit Draco zusammen. Es besteht also kein Grund, dass wir das Zimmer für dich freihalten, wenn du sowieso nie drin bist."

Harry bekam prompt wieder rote Ohren. Ihm war klar, dass jeder in der Halle wusste, dass er jede Nacht in den letzten zwei Wochen bei Draco geschlafen hatte, aber trotzdem war es ihm peinlich, dass Charlie diese Tatsache so unberührt aussprach.

„Ähm, könntest du vielleicht auch etwas weniger laut sprechen?"

„Oh du meine Güte! Sei doch nicht so furchtbar prüde, Harry! Ich bin seit acht Jahren verheiratet! Ich bin durchaus im Bilde. Aber wenn es dir lieber ist, dann formuliere ich meine Bitte um: Da du ja eine neue Unterkunft gefunden hast, wäre es nett, wenn du das Gästezimmer freigeben würdest. Zufrieden?"

„Ihr haltet euch hier alle für wahnsinnig witzig, was? Und du hör auf zu lachen, Malfoy! Das ist nicht lustig!"

„Doch, Harry. Du bist wirklich komisch, manchmal. Wir werden nach dem Essen seine Sachen holen, Charlie."

„Hey, vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht bei dir einziehen."

Harry gab sich alle Mühe etwas Würde zu zeigen.

„Vergiss es Baby. Du wirst überhaupt nicht gefragt!"

Harry tat als wäre er beleidigt, aber in Wirklichkeit fühlte er sich geschmeichelt. Und Charlie hatte ja recht. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er sein Zimmer nur einmal betreten um neue Klamotten zu holen, die restliche Zeit hatte er mit Draco verbracht.

Es schien, als hätte es ihren Streit nie gegeben. Dracos Handgelenk war inzwischen vollkommen verheilt und somit war auch der letzte Beweis verschwunden, den es für Harrys Eifersucht und ihre Auseinandersetzung gegeben hatte.

Sie hatten wieder mit dem Schwerttraining angefangen, weil Draco der Meinung war, dass Harry noch sehr viel zu lernen hatte. Es fiel ihm anfangs ausgesprochen schwer sich zu konzentrieren, denn zu Dracos üblichen Ablenkungsmanövern kamen jetzt noch Versprechungen für die jeweils kommende Nacht hinzu und Harry wünschte sich regelmäßig ein Loch im Boden um darin zu versinken. Wenigstens hatte Draco Anstand genug diese Bemerkungen in einer Lautstärke zu äußern, die nur für Harrys Ohren bestimmt war. Der bloße Gedanke, dass die Zuschauer etwas von den geflüsterten Äußerungen mitbekommen könnten, war einfach unerträglich. Das war einer der Nachteile daran, dass Draco nicht länger nur sein Freund sondern auch sein Liebhaber war. Das und die Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten in aller Öffentlichkeit. Harry war an die zurückhaltenden Art seiner Freunde in Hogwarts gewöhnt und es dauerte, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass die Bewohner der Drachenfestung nichts an einem heftig knutschenden Paar in der Halle fanden. Vielleicht kam mal eine Bemerkung in der Richtung „Sucht euch ein Zimmer!" aber im Großen und Ganzen interessierte es niemanden. Einfach weil es den Menschen hier zu wichtig war sich ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung zu zeigen um das auf die Zeit zu beschränken, in der man allein war. Draco versucht, unterstützt von Stella, Ginny und Paul immer wieder Harry dieses Konzept klarzumachen, hielt sich aber trotzdem zurück, wenn er spürte, dass dieser sich unwohl fühlte. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an seine erste Zeit auf der Insel und auch an seine erste Beziehung zu einem anderen Drachenreiter.

Auch wenn sie nicht in der Arena waren, verbrachten sie jede Minute gemeinsam. Harry leistete Draco während der Wache Gesellschaft, half sogar im Hort mit, auch wenn er einen weiten Bogen um Ashes machte. Der riesige grüne Drache war ihm über alle Maßen unheimlich und er hatte jedes Mal ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, wenn er sah, wie Draco auf dem Rücken der Echse herumkletterte, um den Heilungsprozess des entzündeten Flügels zu untersuchen. Ashes wirkte bei weitem weniger vertrauenswürdig als Amber oder Jinx, die Harry mittlerweile beide irgendwie ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Der Grüne war einfach zu groß und seine funkelnden, smaragdgrünen Augen schienen den Gryffindor regelrecht aufzuspießen.

Was Amber betraf, so gelang es Draco sogar Harry endlich zu einem Rundflug zu „überreden".

Es war etwa drei Wochen nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, als das Drachenweibchen während Dracos Wache auf der Mauer des Wehrganges landete. Harry schaffte es diesmal nicht zusammenzuzucken und zu bleiben wo er war, bis der Drache sich ihm plötzlich neugierig näherte.

„Ooooohhh, bitte bleib wo du bist, Drache. Draco... mach doch was! Sie kommt immer näher..."

Amber stieß ihn sanft mit der Nase an und begann an ihm herumzuschnüffeln. Harry stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür des Turms und versperrte sich so selbst den einzigen Fluchtweg. Draco blieb vollkommen gelassen.

„Keine Angst. Sie tut dir nichts. Sie will nur wissen, wer du bist. Halt einfach still."

„Du hast leicht reden! Woher willst du wissen, dass sie nicht plötzlich beschließt mich auf ihren Speisezettel zu setzen?"

„Sie frisst am liebsten Fisch. Versuch einfach nicht wie ein Fisch auszusehen, dann passiert dir nichts."

„Draco! Das ist nicht lustig! Vielleicht denkt sie ja, dass ich eine ganz besonders seltene, leckere Makrelenart bin. Bra...haver Drache. Ich schmecke ganz scheußlich. Draco, bitte, sie frisst mich gleich. Vielleicht denkt sie ja auch, dass ich dir etwas tun will."

„Sie weiß, dass du mir nichts tust."

„Woher... Oh du liebe Güte..."

Harrys Stimme kippte plötzlich weg, als die gespaltene Zunge des Drachen hervorschoss und über seine Wange tastete.

„Da! Jetzt probiert sie wie ich schmecke!"

Draco lachte leise, dann schob er sich zwischen Harry und Amber.

„Sie tut dir nichts, weil sie weiß was ich für dich empfinde."

„Woher soll sie das wissen?"

„Wir tragen Teile derselben Seele in uns. Sie kennt meine Gedanken und Gefühle. Und sie würde dir nicht wehtun, weil _ich_ das auch niemals tun würde."

Er streichelte sanft mit den Fingerknöcheln über Harrys Wange, dann küsste er ihn behutsam auf den Mund. Amber, die sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte, gab einen sanften, gurrenden Laut von sich.

„Sie mag dich, weil ich dich gern habe."

„Wow, das ist unglaublich." Dann fiel Harry etwas ein. „Willst du damit sagen, dass sie auch mitbekommen hat, als wir... du weißt schon?"

Draco sah ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, dann fing er laut an zu lachen.

„Oh Harry, du bist einfach unbezahlbar! Nein! Natürlich hat sie das nicht mitbekommen. Ich kann meine Seele vor ihr verschließen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie ein Drache ist und diesen Dingen wesentlich weniger Bedeutung bemisst, als ein Mensch es tut. Bei Drachen geht es dabei ausschließlich um Fortpflanzung. Sie sind letztendlich nur Tiere. Harry, manchmal bist du wirklich zu süß. Du würdest dich sogar vor einem Drachen schämen."

„Jetzt hör schon auf, ich hab's ja verstanden. Aber, was meintest du damit, dass ihr euch eine Seele teilt? Das versteh ich nicht ganz."

Draco wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, dann setzte er sich auf die Mauer des Wehrganges.

„Wir teilen uns keine Seele. Keine ganze jedenfalls. Eigentlich dürfte ich dir das gar nicht erzählen, es ist ein Geheimnis der Drachenreiter, aber du kennst schon so viele unserer Geheimnisse, da kommt es auf eines mehr auch nicht mehr an. Also, Drachen haben eine sehr starke Seele, die auch nach ihrem Tod weiterexistiert. Anders als Menschenseelen, die irgendwohin verschwinden, meinetwegen in den Himmel, bleiben die der Drachen bestehen. Aber sie zerfallen in unterschiedliche viele Stücke. Manchmal nur drei oder vier, meistens aber in viele hundert. Und diese Stücke werden von den wachsenden Seelen ungeborener Drachen angezogen und absorbiert. Man kann sagen, dass in jeden neugeborenen Drachen ein Stück der Seele ihrer Vorfahren weiterlebt. Teile von Talenten und Erfahrungen werden so weitergegeben. Es ist eine besondere Form der Vererbung könnte man sagen. Und manchmal kommt es vor, dass sich so ein Seelenfetzen an eine Menschenseele hängt und dann ist dieser Mensch für den Rest seines Lebens mit den Drachen verbunden, die diese Seele teilen. Wenn die Stücke sehr klein sind, dann merkt der betreffende Mensch sein Leben lang nichts davon. Vielleicht hat er ein besonderes Interesse an Drachen oder träumt öfter merkwürdige Dinge, aber im Großen und Ganzen passiert nichts weiter. Wenn die Bruchstücke aber größer sind und wenn nur wenige Drachen sie teilen, dann kann dieser Mensch die Empfindungen des Drachen spüren und seine eigenen Gefühle auf das Tier übertragen. Das war es, was Amber damals zu mir geführt hat. In dem Moment, als durch die Schmerzen der Folter jeder klare, bewusste Gedanke aus meinem Kopf verbannt war und meine Seele nur noch durch Instinkt und Gefühl geleitet wurde, habe ich einen unbewussten Hilferuf an sie gesandt. Ich habe die Schmerzen und die Angst auf sie übertragen und sie damit über hunderte von Meilen gerufen. Ich weiß, dass ist schwer zu glauben, ich habe Monate gebraucht um das ganze Ausmaß dieser Verbindung zu begreifen. Ashes ist Ambers Sohn und einen Teil ihrer Seele hat sie bei seiner Geburt ebenfalls auf ihn übertragen, darum ist auch er mit mir verbunden. Diese Art von Seelenverwandtschaft gibt es nur bei den Hochdrachen. Die niederen Drachen, Hornschwänze und so, haben diese Verbindung nicht. Auch nicht jeder Reiter eines Hochdrachen hat dieses Band zu seinem Tier. Trotzdem sind wir mehr als du denken würdest. Der Druidenorden, der auf dieser Insel lebt, hat es sich vor Jahrhunderten zur Aufgabe gemacht die Träger der Drachenseelen zu finden und auszubilden. So in etwa ist diese Armee entstanden. Es gibt noch sehr viel mehr, dass ich dir darüber erzählen könnte, aber es steht mir nicht zu, dir als Außenstehendem all unsere Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen."

Harry war wie gebannt. Zwar hatte er sich schon öfter über das enge Verhältnis der Drachenreiter zu ihren Tieren gewundert, aber damit hätte er niemals gerechnet.

„Wer außer dir hat denn noch so eine Drachenseele?"

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Ich kann nur von mir sprechen. Es ist etwas sehr persönliches und jeder muss selbst entscheiden, wem er davon erzählt. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du niemals zu irgendjemandem ein Wort darüber verlierst. Auch nicht zu den Menschen hier. Viele wissen, dass ich Ambers Seele teile, aber nicht alle. Versprichst du mir das?"

„Natürlich. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du mir dein Geheimnis anvertraut hast."

Einen Moment hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach, dann sprang Draco von der Mauer und nahm lachend Harrys Hand.

„Genug von dem pathetischen Kram. Los komm, ich will dir die Insel zeigen. Du hast die Festung noch nie verlassen, langsam wird es Zeit. Und da meine Wache genau _jetzt_ endet, werden wir jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug machen."

„Gern, aber wie kommen wir hier raus? Ich habe keinen Ausgang gesehen."

„Den gibt es auch nicht. Nicht so wie du denkst."

„Aber wir kommen wir dann... Oh nein. Nein, nein nein! Du willst mit jetzt nicht sagen, dass wir auf einem Drachen reiten müssen, oder? Es muss noch einen anderen Weg geben. Irgendwie kommen ja auch Vorräte und Leute aus dem Dorf hier rauf. Und es gibt hier auch Leute die keine Drachenreiter sind. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass die nie die Festung verlassen. Was ist zum Beispiel mit Greg? Der reitet bestimmt auf keiner dieser übergroßen Eidechsen!"

Draco lachte übermütig und drehte sich mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen einmal um sich selbst. „Seht ihn euch an! Den großen Harry Potter! Er hat gegen Basilisken und dreiköpfige Hunde gekämpft! Hat Riesenspinnen und Dementoren besiegt! Ist auf einem Hypogreifen geritten und eine Millionen Mal von seinem Besen gefallen! Und er hat Angst vor einem Ritt auf einem Drachen! Du hast gegen einen Hornschwanz gekämpft, mit nichts als deinem Besen! Was ist nur so schrecklich daran auf einem Drachen zu reiten?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Sie sind einfach viel zu groß. Und das mit dem Hornschwanz wäre um ein Haar schief gegangen! Draco komm schon! Es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben."

„Ja, den gibt es. Es führt eine Treppe quer durch die Klippe und endet unten im Dorf, aber es dauert Stunden sie runterzusteigen, vom Wiederraufklettern rede ich gar nicht erst. Und nur zu deiner Information: Greg reitet wohl auf einem Drachen. Ginny nimmt ihn mit, wenn sie mit Blade fliegt. Du bist der Einzige hier, der sich weigert. Und damit ist jetzt Schluss!"

Während er redete, hatte Draco Harry an der Brustwehr entlang geschoben, bis zu einer Stelle, an der die Mauer nur kniehoch war. Jetzt zog er den Gryffindor am Kragen zu sich, küsste ihn auf den Mund und stieß ihn dann mit beiden Händen vor die Brust. Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rücklings von der Mauer.

„Dracoooooo..."

Sein Schrei hallte durch die morgendliche Stille und wurde vom Gekreische der Möwen beantwortet. Harry sah voller Entsetzen wie die Mauern der Festung an ihm vorbei rasten, um dann in das zerklüftete Gestein der Klippen überzugehen. Es konnte nur noch Augenblicke dauern, bis sein Körper auf den scharfkantigen Felsen, die aus dem Wasser ragten aufschlagen würde. Dann spürte er einen heftigen Windzug, sah aus den Augenwinkeln einen roten Schatten an sich vorbeifliegen. Sekundebruchteile später wurde sein Fall plötzlich abgefangen. Er fühlte harte, schuppenbewehrte Muskeln unter sich und starke Arme, die sich um seine Taille schlangen.

„Hi." Warmer Atem an seiner Wange und eine rauchige Stimme in seinem Ohr. Harry wusste nicht ob er wütend oder erleichtert sein sollte. Darum beschränkte er sich einfach aufs Atmen. Adrenalin pumpte in rauen Mengen durch seine Adern, sein Herz drohte jeden Augenblick aus der Brust zu springen. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen. Unter ihm sah er die schimmernden, rotgoldenen Schuppen, daneben, noch etwas tiefer die schäumenden Wogen des Ozeans. Amber schoss weiter auf die tosenden Wellen zu, fing dann, kurz bevor ihr Kopf die Wasseroberfläche berührte ihren Sturz ab und hob sich in einem eleganten Bogen wieder in dem Himmel. Ihre Flügelspitzen berührten leicht das Wasser und sie stieß eine hellen, übermütigen Schrei aus.

Harry öffnete die Augen vollends und sah sich vorsichtig um. Der Anblick war überwältigend! Zu ihrer Rechten erhob sich das Massiv der Klippe, auf deren Spitze die Drachenfestung thronte. Unter ihnen brandeten die Wellen gegen die Felsküste und zu ihrer Linken erstreckte sich der unendliche Ozean bis zum Horizont. Amber schraubte sich mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen höher, immer weiter der Sonne entgegen, erreichte die Höhe der Burg und zog in einem weiten Bogen darüber hinweg. Harry konnte die Menschen im Hof herumwimmeln sehen, andere Drachen, die sich in die Luft erhoben oder auf den Zinnen landeten. Er bemerkte andere, kleinere Inseln, die um die große Hauptinsel herum gruppierten waren. Auch dort waren Drachen zu sehen. Dann ging das Drachenweibchen wieder tiefer und er sah das Fischerdorf, dass sich auf der anderen Seite der Insel in eine kleine Bucht schmiegte. Boote tanzten auf den Wellen und Menschen liefen zwischen strohgedeckten Häusern herum. Erstaunt sah er, dass sich ein dichter Wald über fast die Hälfte der Insel erstreckte. Daneben Felder, weiße Sandstrände und eine weitere Siedlung.

Schließlich flog Amber einen weiteren Bogen und landete am Fuß der Klippe im weichen Sand. Draco sprang von ihrem Rücken und half Harry, dessen Knie immer noch so heftig zitterten, dass er fast hingefallen wäre. Kaum waren ihrer Reiter abgestiegen, hob sich der Drache wieder in die Lüfte und stob aufs Meer hinaus um zu jagen.

Harry blieb einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen stehen und versuchte seine Gefühle zu ordnen. Dann ging er auf Draco los:

"Du...Mistkerl! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein! Bist du vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden? Warum hast du mich von der Mauer geschubst? Ich hätte tot sein können!"

Draco war wenig beeindruckt. „Bist du aber nicht, oder? Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder. Anders wärst du doch nie mitgekommen."

Harry fing an wütend auf und ab zu laufen.

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Wie um alles in der Welt bist du nur auf diese schwachsinnige Idee gekommen? Was, wenn du nicht rechtzeitig hinterher gekommen wärst? Hä? Hast du daran mal gedacht, Mr. Superschlau? Wenn du dein Leben leichtfertig auf's Spiel setzen willst, bitteschön. Aber lass mich da raus!"

„Bist du jetzt fertig?"

„Was?"

„Harry. Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte das gemacht, wenn dein Leben auch nur eine Sekunde in Gefahr gewesen wäre? Traust du mir wirklich zu, dass ich dich in Gefahr bringe, nur um mich aufzuspielen? Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu weit gegangen bin. Sei nicht sauer. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, nur ein bisschen aufwecken."

Harry grummelte unwillig vor sich hin. Dann sah er Draco an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und in den grauen Augen lag vage Besorgnis.

„Na, das hast du geschafft. Wach bin ich jetzt." Er sah Draco einen Moment lang gespielt ernst an, dann grinste er schief: „Spinner!"

Er zog den Slytherin an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Der plötzliche Adrenalinschub hatte ihn übermütig gemacht. Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, lächelte Harry wieder. Dann gab er Draco einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Arm:

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du mit einem Kuss jeden Blödsinn wieder gutmachen kannst, den du anstellst!"

„Hey. _Du_ hast mit dem küssen angefangen! Außerdem, hat's doch funktioniert, oder? Du bist nicht mehr böse."

„Ja. Diesmal. Ich wäre dir aber trotzdem sehr dankbar, wenn du sowas nicht noch mal machst."

„Na, das muss ich mir noch überlegen. _So_ schlimm kann das gar nicht gewesen sein. Höhenangst hast du schließlich keine, oder?"

„Draco! Das ist mein Ernst! Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben! ‚_Nicht so schlimm...' _Du hast leicht reden. _Du_ bist ja nicht da runtergeschubst worden!"

„Doch, bin ich. Schon oft."

Harry blieb stehen und sah den Slytherin mit offenem Mund an.

„Bist du nicht!"

„Doch, glaub mir. Es gehört sogar zur Prüfung jedes Drachenreiters."

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort! Wozu sollte das gut sein?"

„Vertrauen. In dich selbst. In deinen Drachen."

„Willst du mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du dich freiwillig da runter schubsen lässt?"

„Nein. Aber ich springe."

„Tust du nicht!"

„Doch. Wenn ein Drachenreiter soweit ist, dass man ihn oder sie auf die Menschheit loslassen kann, gibt es diesen letzten Test. Sie bringen dich auf den höchsten Turm der Festung, du rufst deinen Drachen – telepathisch oder du schreist einfach – und dann springst du. Entweder, dein Drache kommt rechtzeitig oder –„

„Oder was?" Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.

„Platsch." Einen Moment lang war der Gryffindor tief schockiert, dann sah er das Zucken um die Mundwinkel seines Begleiters.

„Du blöder Kerl! Nimm mich doch nicht immer auf den Arm! Das stimmt doch schon wieder hinten und vorne nicht!"

Draco lachte während er sich von Harry über den Strand jagen ließ. Nach einer Weile wurde er langsamer und ließ sich absichtlich einfangen. Er drehte sich in Harrys Armen und fing an kleine Küsse auf sein Gesicht zu hauche während er weitersprach:

„Ganz gelogen war die Geschichte nicht. Aber es ist mehr eine freiwillige Sache. Und nur für die mit einer Drachenseele. Die anderen würden ihre Drachen niemals rechtzeitig rufen können. Und dass ich gesprungen bin, stimmt. Aber nur, wenn Amber in der Nähe ist. Glaub mir, du warst keine Sekunde lang in Gefahr. Das würde ich nicht riskieren."

--

Der Rückflug wurde wesentlich unspektakulärer und ruhiger, und diesmal konnte Harry den Anblick der Inseln die sich unter ihnen erstreckten vollkommen genießen. Doch dieser Anblick war nichts im Vergleich zum Gefühl des Fluges selber: Harry hatte es immer geliebt zu fliegen. Auf seinem Besen, auf Seidenschnabels Rücken, aber nichts war vergleichbar mit dem Ritt auf einem Drachen. Der riesige, geschmeidige Körper, der sich unter ihm so völlig mühelos, fast schwerelos bewegte, das Spiel der Muskeln, die durch die dicken Schuppen zu spüren waren. Selbst das gleichmäßige Rauschen der Schwingen, der Wind, der über die straff gespannten Flughäute strich, das Atmen der mächtigen Lungen unter ihm. Das alles erfüllte ihn mit Ehrfurcht und zusammen mit dem Anblick des endlosen Ozeans unter sich, mit einem Gefühl unendlicher Freiheit.

--

Von diesem Tag an ließ Harry sich nicht zweimal bitten, wenn er eingeladen wurde mit einem der Drachen mitzufliegen. Zwar wagte er es nach wie vor nicht, sich den riesigen Echsen allein zu nähern, aber da immer jemand ins Dorf oder zu den Nachbarinseln unterwegs war, hatte er nie Schwierigkeiten eine Mitfluggelegenheit zu finden. Er verbrachte noch immer so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Draco, aber wenn der anderweitig zu tun hatte und sich nicht um Harry kümmern konnte, streifte er allein durch die Festung und über die Insel. Jede Spur von Heimweh war wie weggewischt, auch wenn er sich immer wieder fragte, wie es seinen Freunden in Hogwarts erging. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es niemals zugegeben, aber die seltsame, heilende Aura der Dracheninsel hatten auch ihn längst in ihren Bann geschlagen. Er fühlte sich zu Hause und geborgen. Und wäre nicht der Krieg und die Gefahr in der seine Freunde immer noch schwebten, hätte er vermutlich nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet die Insel in nächster Zeit zu verlassen.

Fast zwei Monate hielt dieses Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und Ruhe an. Ohne das Harry etwas davon merkte näherte sich der Winter seinem Ende. Selbst, als die ersten Drachen wieder zu ihren Rundflügen und Patrouillen aufbrachen sah er keinerlei Zusammenhang mit sich selbst. Der Gedanke, dass der Tag seiner Abreise sich näherte, kam ihm nicht.

Erst als Charlie an einem Spätnachmittag Mitte Februar mit einem Brief aus Hogwarts in die Speisehalle kam, wurde Harry bewusst wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war.

„Na, schmeckt's euch denn auch allen? Oder muss ich mit Greg schimpfen?"

„Sagt der Mann, der sogar Wasser anbrennen lässt!"

„Das ist nicht nett, Stella! Ich bin dein geliebter Ehemann, du musst hinter mir stehen."

„Nein danke, ich bleib lieber sitzen."

„Ja, ja, da weiß man, wo sein Platz im Leben ist. Tash, rück ein Stück, lass deinen alten Onkel mal sitzen."

Er ließ sich neben den Zwillingen auf die Bank fallen und musterte dann eingehend sein Tablett.

„Hmmm. Sieht sehr gut aus. Der liebe Greg hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen, wie es scheint. Gut so jemanden in der Familie zu haben. Oh, dabei fällt mir ein, hier ist ein Brief für dich, Harry." Er zog einen verknitterten Umschlag aus der Hosentasche und reichte ihn über den Tisch.

„Wer schreibt mir denn hier? Merkwürdig."

„Fanpost vielleicht. Du weißt ja, wie die sind, die finden einen überall."

„Ja, _ich_ weiß das, Paul. Aber wer hat es _dir_ erzählt?"

Harry grinste Stellas Bruder frech an. Er hatte sich längst an den hier herrschenden Umgangston gewöhnt und sich dem angepasst.

„Jetzt hört euch den Kleinen an! Dray, dein Freund ist frech. Bring ihm mal Manieren bei."

„Wieso ich? Seh ich aus als wäre ich seine Mutter? Außerdem, zu mir ist er ja nicht frech." Dann lehnte er sich über Harrys Schulter. „Wer schreibt dir denn?"

„Hm? Oh, der ist von Hermine. Warte, du kannst gleich selbst lesen, wenn ich fertig bin."

„Oh Mann, muss Liebe schön sein. Man hat keine Geheimnisse mehr. Wenn ich groß bin, lieb ich auch!"

„Nur kein Neid, Gin."

Harry sah kurz auf um Ginny die Zunge rauszustrecken, dann achtete er nicht mehr auf das Geschwätz um sich herum und vertiefte sich in seinen Brief:

_Lieber Harry_

_Ich weiß nicht genau, ob und wann Du diesen Brief bekommen wirst. Aber als Professor Dumbledore mir heute morgen sagte, dass ich Dir schreiben kann, wenn ich will, hab ich nicht zweimal überlegt._

_Du fehlst uns allen sehr. Ich weiß, dass es richtig von Dumbledore war Dich fortzuschicken, denn andernfalls hättest Du Dich früher oder später umgebracht, aber es ist trotzdem nicht leicht so lange auf einen Freund zu verzichten, der uns so viel bedeutet wie Du._

_Hier ist alles mehr oder weniger beim Alten. Seit dem letzten Angriff sind Ewigkeiten vergangen. Der Anblick dieser Drachen in Hogsmeade scheint auch unseren Feinden einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt zu haben. Ron war ein regelrechtes Wrack, als er damals heimkam. Er wusste ja noch nicht, dass deine Entführer allem Anschein nach auf unserer Seite waren und er hat sich bittere Vorwürfe gemacht. Auch Dumbledore's Versicherungen, dass damit alles in Ordnung sei, konnten ihn lange Zeit nicht beruhigen. Stell Dir vor, sogar Snape hat sich um Dich gesorgt. Besonders das mit den Drachen hat ihn ziemlich erschreckt. Er hat dauernd etwas von „Nicht schon wieder" gemurmelt. Ich denke, dass er damit diese Sache mit Malfoy meint. Du weißt ja, dass er niemals wirklich darüber hinweggekommen ist._

_Weihnachten sind Rons Eltern hergekommen. Die Ärmsten sind kaum wiederzuerkennen. Molly macht sich über jede Kleinigkeit furchtbare Sorgen. Lexie ist Heiligabende von der untersten Treppenstufe gefallen_ _und Molly war außer sich. Sie tut mir so leid. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich fast all meine Kinder verliere, ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können. Auch wenn ich nur zwei habe, der Gedanke ist unerträglich. Oh, dabei fällt mir ein, das weißt Du ja noch gar nicht. Wir sind jetzt zu viert! Das neue Baby ist zwei Tage vor Weihnachten geboren. Sein Name ist Jamie. Ich hoffe, das ist Dir recht? Ron ist unglaublich stolz einen Sohn zu haben. Arthur ist bei seinem Anblick in Tränen ausgebrochen und sagte, er sei so glücklich, dass der Name Weasley jetzt doch nicht aussterben würde. Es hat mir fast das Herz gebrochen. Nach den Feiertagen haben die beiden beschlossen hier zu bleiben. Das ist uns nur recht, denn es ist hier wesentlich sicherer als am Grimauldplatz. Außerdem können sie dann ihre Enkel aufwachsen sehen._

_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Du bald heimkommst, Harry. Wir vermissen Dich sehr und Du sollst doch den kleinen Jamie kennen lernen._

_Aber ich hoffe auch, dass es Dir dann wieder gut geht, und dass du vielleicht etwas glücklicher bist, als bei unserer letzten Begegnung. Auch wenn das bedeuten sollte, dass Du noch etwas länger wegbleibst._

_Aber vergiss uns nicht._

_Wir lieben Dich._

_Hermine._

Harry hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, als er den Brief schließlich sinken ließ.

Seine gute Laune war auf einmal wie weggeblasen.

„Was schreibt sie denn?"

„Hm? Ach, nichts weiter. Über Weihnachten, und dass sie mich vermissen und so. Entschuldigt ihr mich kurz?" Er stand auf ohne ein Antwort abzuwarten und verließ rasch die Halle.

Draußen lehnte er sich gegen die Brüstung des Wehrganges und atmete tief durch um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, brauchte er sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass Draco ihm gefolgt war.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte leicht. „Ja, nur ein plötzlicher Anfall von Heimweh. Ist gleich vorbei. Hermines Brief hat mich einfach unvorbereitet erwischt."

Draco setzte sich auf die Mauer, sah Harry aber nicht an.

„Ich schätze mal, noch eine oder zwei Wochen, dann sind die Stürme endgültig vorbei und wir können wieder fliegen. Du kannst also bald wieder heim."

„So war das nicht gemeint. Im Grunde will ich gar nicht hier weg. Aber meine Freunde brauchen mich und ich vermisse sie. Verstehst du das?"

„Sicher. Und es war ja von Anfang an klar, dass du nicht ewig hier bleiben würdest. Das wussten wir beide. Aber du wirst mir trotzdem fehlen."

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie über die bevorstehende Trennung sprachen.

„Du mir auch." Einem Impuls folgend schlang Harry seine Arme um Dracos Taille und lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Kannst du nicht einfach mitkommen?"

Draco ließ seine Finger durch die vom Wind zerzausten, schwarzen Haare gleiten. „Nein. Das weißt du. Ich gehöre hierher."

„Ja. Aber was ist, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist?"

„Was meinst du? Dann werde ich noch immer hierher gehören. Die Drachenarmee hat es schon lange vor diesem Krieg gegeben und sie wird auch noch danach bestehen bleiben."

Harry ließ den Slytherin wieder los und sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.

„Aber... Ich hab immer gedacht... ich meine... ich dachte, ihr hättet euch zusammengeschlossen um Voldemort zu bekämpfen."

„Nein. Den Orden der Drachenreiter gibt es schon seit weit über 1000 Jahren. Es gab ihn lange vor der Gründung Hogwarts' und Ewigkeiten bevor Voldemort überhaupt geboren wurde. Es hat absolut nichts mit diesem Krieg zu tun."

„Das wusste ich nicht."

„Nein, woher hättest du das auch wissen sollen? Aber es ist so. Im Grunde haben wir nichts mit diesem Krieg zu tun."

Harry war geschockt: „Aber du hast gesagt, dass ihr euch am Krieg beteiligen werdet!"

„Ja. Das werden wir. Zu gegebener Zeit."

„Und was heißt das?"

„Das wir uns einmischen werden, wenn der richtige Augenblick gekommen ist. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wann. Es steht mir nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen."

„Du meinst, ihr wollt weiterhin tatenlos zusehen, wie Menschen sterben oder verschleppt werden? Nur weil ihr euren großen Auftritt braucht?"

Harry hatte angefangen aufgebracht hin und her zu rennen.

Draco seufzte leicht. Dieses Gespräch lief in eine vollkommen andere Richtung als er erwartet hatte.

„Harry! Ich kann dir nichts dazu sagen. Ich weiß nicht, was Charlie plant. Und das ist doch auch gar nicht das Thema. Du willst wissen, was nach dem Krieg sein wird. Ich mache mir jetzt noch keine Gedanken darüber. Wer weiß ob du oder ich überhaupt überleben. Also verlang bitte nicht von mir, dass ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich das einzige Zuhause aufgeben das ich habe, nur um dir den Abschied leichter zu machen. Niemand verlangt von dir zu gehen. Im Gegenteil. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich in einem Monat oder in einem Jahr machen werde. Selbst wenn wir überleben. Ich möchte mich in jedem Fall nicht jetzt mit dir darüber streiten."

„Du hast recht. Entschuldige. Ich weiß, dass du nichts dafür kannst. Es ist nur, Hermines Brief hat mich etwas aus der Bahn geworfen. Ich war während der letzten Monate zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder halbwegs glücklich und zufrieden und dann lese ich, wie schlecht es meinen Freunden geht. Die Weasleys sind vollkommen am Ende. Sie zerbrechen daran, all ihre Kinder verloren zu haben. Ron ist der letzte Strohhalm an den sie sich klammern und ich weiß nicht, wie lange er diesem Druck noch standhält."

Dann lächelte Harry plötzlich: „Aber jetzt werden sie ja zumindest wieder etwas glücklicher sein können, wenn sie erfahren, dass Charlie und Ginny leben. Und wenn sie von ihren Enkelkindern hören." Er lächelte noch breiter, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Arthur und Molly seine Nachricht aufnehmen würden.

Dann stellte er erstaunt fest, dass Draco seine Freude nicht zu teilen schien.

„Was ist los?"

„Du wirst es ihnen nicht erzählen."

Keine Frage. Kein Befehl. Eine einfache Feststellung.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du wirst den Weasleys nicht von Charlie und Ginny erzählen."

„Natürlich werde ich das tun! Sie trauern seid Jahren, es ist Zeit, dass sie wieder einmal gute Nachrichten bekommen! Und Severus wird endlich wieder ruhig schlafen können, wenn er erfährt, dass er nicht deinen Tod zu verantworten hat."

„Nein Harry! Du wirst niemandem etwas erzählen! Weder Molly und Arthur, noch Snape oder sonst wem! Das ist mein Ernst! Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum niemand weiß, dass wir am Leben sind."

„Was? Willst du mir sagen, dass sich diese Menschen weiter quälen sollen, nur wegen eurer Geheimniskrämerei? Das kannst du nicht so meinen?"

„Doch! Genau so. Wie du schon sagst, sie leben schon seit Jahren damit, da werden sie es auch noch etwas länger aushalten. Besonders, da sie sowieso nicht damit rechnen einen von uns je wieder zu sehen."

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht! Wie kannst du so kalt sein? Ist es dir vollkommen egal, dass diese Menschen unter den Verlusten leiden, die sie erlitten haben?"

„_Ich_ habe auch gelitten, Harry!" zischte Draco, der jetzt langsam wirklich wütend wurde, „Genauso wie alle anderen hier. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du uns in Gefahr bringst, nur wegen deiner Sentimentalität!"

Harry war leichenblass geworden. So ernst und wütend hatte er Draco noch niemals erlebt. Aber er war auch sauer. Und dass ließ er den Slytherin jetzt deutlich spüren:

„Ich glaub einfach nicht, was ich da höre! Ihr leidet hier? Seid wann? Ihr sitzt hier herum wie die Made im Speck, erfreut euch eures Lebens, während eure Familien irgendwo da draußen ums nackte Überleben kämpfen! Und dann willst du mir verbieten, ihnen ein bisschen Freude und Hoffnung zu schenken?"

Harry merkte selbst, wie pathetisch das klang, aber im Moment war ihm das egal.

„Nein, hier leidet niemand. Aber das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was jeder Einzelne durchgemacht hat, bevor er herkam. Das weißt du ganz genau! Meinst du Charlie oder Ginny oder sonst wer hier macht das gern? Dass sie ihre Familien im Glauben lassen, sie seien tot? Weißt du, ich würde meiner Mutter auch gern sagen, dass ich noch lebe. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob _sie_ noch lebt! Vielleicht hat Lucius sie schon längst umgebracht! Ich weiß es nicht und werde es vielleicht nie erfahren. Wage es also nicht über mich zu urteilen!"

„Aber dann müsstest du doch gerade nachvollziehen können, was ich meine! Würdest du nicht wollen, dass deine Mutter weiß, dass es dir gut geht, und dass du in Sicherheit bist? Dann würde es ihr sicher auch besser gehen."

„Nein! Ich würde sie dadurch nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Und die Menschen hier auch. Was meinst du wohl, wie Voldemort oder seine Lakaien es aufnehmen, wenn sie erfahren, dass Leute leben, die sie schon vor Jahren getötet haben? Ich glaube nicht, dass er das so einfach hinnehmen wird!"

„Ach, so ein Quatsch! Wer sollte ihm das denn erzählen?"

Draco lachte freudlos:

„Oh Harry, wie kannst du nach allem was du erlebt hast immer noch so naiv sein? Es gibt immer Spione."

„In Hogwarts nicht! Das weiß ich! Ich würde für jeden Einzelnen meine Hand ins Feuer legen! Niemand dort würde uns verraten!"

„Harry! Selbst wenn es keine Spione gibt. Glaubst du, dass die Weasleys ihre Freude zurückhalten könnten? Dass sie weiterhin glaubhaft trauern könnten, obwohl sie gerade erfahren haben, dass zwei ihrer tot geglaubten Kinder noch leben? Es braucht nur ein falsches Wort am falschen Ort zu fallen und Voldemort weiß Bescheid. Egal wie, er würde es erfahren. Er soll es auch erfahren! Aber wir bestimmen den Zeitpunkt! Und darum wirst du deinen Mund halten!"

„Dazu kannst du mich nicht zwingen! Ich werde meine Freunde nicht weiter unnötig quälen!"

„Da irrst du dich, Harry. Wir können dich zwingen!"

Dracos Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden und in seine Augen lag wieder dieses raubtierhafte Glitzern. Er drehte sich ohne eine weiteres Wort um und ging zurück zur Festung.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

An der Tür zum Turm blieb Draco kurz stehen.

„Vielleicht kann Charlie dir begreiflich machen, was ich meine. Mir glaubst du ja offensichtlich nicht."

Dann verschwand er im Turm, bevor Harry reagieren konnte.

A/N:

Ok. Die Ruhe ist erst mal vorbei.

Ab dem nächsten Kapitel kommt das hohe Rating zum Einsatz und wir werden einen Blick in die Vergangenheit werfen.

Bis dann

Eure Yulah

P.S. Und denkt dran, nie das Pairing aus den Augen lassen und im Zweifelsfall erinnert euch an Diary. Da schien auch alles verloren... Y.N.

Ach so, Lara-Lynx: Ja, Harry ist größer als Draco. So fünf bis zehn Zentimeter.

Und Leah: Der Zopf bleibt dran! ;o)

Aber du hast recht, so fusselige, dünne Haare sind Käse. Darum hab ich extra geschrieben, ich zitiere: „_Lange, hellblonde Haare waren zu einem **dicken!** Zopf geflochten, der fast bis zur Taille reichte._" Eine Kollegin von mir hat so Haare, da könnte man vor Neid erblassen. Ich hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter –GRINS-

Zu den Narben: die sind an der Stelle nur oberflächlich, heißt die Nerven und so sind nicht beschädigt bzw. durchtrennt worden. Die tieferen Narben, die er hat sind wie du schon sagst zum Großteil taub. Aber danke trotzdem. Ich vergess solche Kleinigkeiten manchmal, weil ich mir die Geschichte so oft durchlese, dass ich Fehler oder Ungereimtheiten irgendwann einfach übersehe.

Die Orks und die Zwerge hab ich auch gelesen. Die Orks sind ganz ok und die Zwerge sind richtig klasse. Tintenherz hatte ich schon in der Hand, war mir aber nicht so sicher. Lohnt sich das? (So ging's mir bei HP am Anfang auch. Ich wollte das erst gar nicht lesen. Zum Glück hab ich's mir noch anders überlegt.)


	12. Chapter 11

Das folgend Chap. ist mit Abstand das düsterste, das ich für diese Geschichte bisher geschrieben habe. Wie schon im letzten Chap. angekündigt kommt hier das Raiting zum Tragen.

Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Noch ein kleiner Tipp, da ich nicht weiß, wie eindringlich Charlies Erklärung auf euch wirken wird: Versucht Harry nicht als Mittelpunkt der magischen Welt zu sehen. In dieser Geschichte und für die Drachenreiter ist er das nicht. (Für einen von ihnen vielleicht schon. ;o))

Weil's die Stimmung ruinieren würde diesmal am Ende keine Kommentare meinerseits. Deshalb sag ich hier schon mal

Bis Bald

Eure Yulah

11.

„Charlie. Du musst mit Harry sprechen."

„Hallo Draco. Komm doch rein. Nett, dass du anklopfst. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Charlie sah seinen Besucher mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für deinen Sarkasmus. Rede mit Harry! Er will deinen Eltern von dir und Gin erzählen und er lässt sich durch nichts, was ich sage davon abbringen."

„Das darf er nicht! Hast du ihm nicht gesagt, was davon abhängt?"

Charlie war schockiert. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dracos Anliegen wirklich wichtig sein würde.

Dieser wurde langsam ungeduldig:

„Sag mal, hörst du schlecht? Natürlich habe ich das. Aber er weigert sich zuzuhören. Darum musst du mit ihm sprechen."

„Glaubst du, dass er mir zuhören wird?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wie wär's wenn du mir erst mal von Anfang an erzählst, was er gesagt hat?"

Draco ließ sich in den Besuchersessel fallen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und wiederholte dann Wort für Wort sein Gespräch mit Harry.

Charlie hörte stumm zu; seine Sorge wuchs mit jedem Satz.

„Das ist nicht gut. Du hast recht. Ich sollte wirklich mit ihm reden. Aber was ist, wenn ich ihn auch nicht überzeugen kann? Ich will ihn nur ungern zum Hierbleiben zwingen müssen."

„Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben!"

Charlie antwortete nicht. Stattdessen wanderten seine Augen zu einem schmalen, hohen Schrank, der in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers stand. Draco folgte seinem Blick. Sie dachten beide dasselbe.

„Wenn es sein muss, dann zeig es ihm."

Die Stimme des Slytherin war leise, es kostete ihn sichtliche Überwindung, die Worte auszusprechen.

„Bist du sicher?" In Charlies Stimme schwang vage Besorgnis mit. Er wusste welches Opfer er von Draco verlangte.

Der nickte leicht, ohne aufzusehen.

„Ja. Zeig es ihm. Aber zwing mich nicht, dabei zu bleiben!"

„Das werde ich nicht. Und vielleicht müssen wir gar nicht so weit gehen."

„Ja, vielleicht."

Beide glaubte ihren eigene Worten nicht.

--

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?" Greg Goyle war mehr als überrascht, als die Küchentür aufging und statt des Küchenjungen mit dem Kartoffeleimer, Draco hereinkam.

„Hi. Ich brauch einen Platz zum Verstecken und Nachdenken. Und hierher kommt keiner, der nicht muss. Sie haben Angst vor dir, mein Freund."

Greg grinste. Er hatte den Ruf niemanden in seiner Küche zu dulden, der nicht ausdrücklich dort zu tun hatte. Nur Bob, der Drachenheiler und Orin, der alte Schmied wurden noch mehr gefürchtet als er. In der Festung erzählte man den jüngeren Drachenreitern und den Novizen des Druidenordens schaurige Geschichten über die drei großen Männer. Dass Greg in Wirklichkeit die Ruhe in Person war und niemandem etwas tat, der ihn nicht vorher ausgiebig provoziert hatte, fanden die meisten zwar früher oder später heraus, trotzdem blieb ein Hauch von Respekt und vager Besorgnis, wenn der riesige Koch in der Nähe war. Greg war das nur Recht. So hatte er in der Küche seine Ruhe und wurde nur sehr selten gestört.

„Vor wem willst du dich verstecken?"

„Harry."

Draco setzte sich auf die Arbeitplatte und fischte ein Stück Karotte aus dem Topf, der neben ihm stand. Das kollektive Aufkeuchen des anwesenden Küchenpersonals entlockte ihm trotz seiner düsteren Stimmung ein kleines Lächeln. Niemand naschte ungestraft aus Gregory Goyle's Töpfen!

„Finger weg! Das ist fürs Abendessen!"

Greg wuchtete den riesigen Kupfertopf auf den Herd und fing dann an Fleisch in schmale Streifen zu schneiden. Wer ihn nicht kannte, hätte jetzt vielleicht vermutet, dass ihn nicht interessierte, was seinen besten Freund bedrückte, aber sie hätten sich geirrt. Greg hatte schon vor einer ganzen Weile gelernt, dass es besser war Draco nicht zu drängen. Er würde schon erzählen, was er auf dem Herzen hatte, wenn er soweit war.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?" Der Ton war neutral, klang fast unbeteiligt.

„Ja. Ich kann ihn nicht davon überzeugen, über die Insel und über uns zu schweigen. Er will deinen Schwiegereltern und Snape und was weiß ich wem noch erzählen, dass wir leben."

„Das ist nicht gut."

„Nein. Ich habe Charlie gebeten, mit ihm zu sprechen."

„Hm. Und wenn der auch keinen Erfolg hat? Du kennst Charlie. Er ist nicht besonders überzeugend."

„Ich weiß. Darum habe ich ihm erlaubt, Harry meine... den Kristall zu zeigen."

Greg legte das Messer weg und drehte sich zu Draco um.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch. Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Ich will weder ihm noch mir das antun, aber wir haben keine Wahl. Wenn es ihn davon überzeugt, wie wichtig sein Schweigen ist."

„Draco. Glaubst du wirklich, dass es helfen wird, ihm die Abgründe deines Lebens zu zeigen? Es könnte eure Beziehung auf ewig zerstören."

„Ich weiß."

Draco starrte angestrengt auf den Boden, aber Greg hörte die Tränen in seiner Stimme. Er war jetzt in höchstem Maße alarmiert. Draco weinte so gut wie nie. Der große Slytherin ging zu seinem Freund, fasste ihn an den Schultern und zwang ihn so mit sanfter Gewalt ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du kannst das nicht machen, Draco! Tu dir selbst das nicht an. Ich kenne dich, du wirst dich für den Rest deines Lebens schuldig fühlen, weil du jemanden verletzt hast, den du liebst. Ich weiß, wie viel du für Harry empfindest. Auch wenn du dir alle Mühe gibst, so zu tun, als unterscheide sich diese Beziehung nicht von allen anderen die du bisher hattest. Aber das tut sie, das weißt ich."

„Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Harry wird sich anders nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen. Und du weißt selber, wie wichtig es ist, dass wir weiterhin im Verborgenen bleiben. Ich kann ihn ja auch verstehen, er will, dass seine Freunde, die er liebt glücklich sind. Aber er versteht nicht, in welche Gefahr er uns alle damit bringt. Er weiß nicht, wozu Voldemort und seine Anhänger fähig sind."

„Wie kann er das nicht wissen? Es herrscht seit sechs Jahren Krieg! Er müsste doch inzwischen einiges mitbekommen haben. Die Todesser haben schon hunderte auf dem Gewissen."

„Greg. Es ist niemals jemand entkommen, um davon zu berichten. Er ist sich des vollen Ausmaßes ihrer Grausamkeit nicht bewusst. Sonst würde er verstehen in welche Gefahr er uns bringt. Darum müssen wir es ihm zeigen!"

Greg atmete langsam ein und aus. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Er würde tun, was er in den letzten achtzehn Jahren immer getan hatte. Seid dem Tag, an dem er und Draco sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren.

Damals, als sie beide fünf Jahre alt gewesen waren und ein alter, mürrischer Jagdhund die größte Bedrohung darstellte.

Er würde seinen Freund beschützen.

„_Immer_" dachte er bitter. „_Ja, immer. Bis auf _ein_ Mal_." Laut sagte er:

„Ich werde Charlie sagen, dass er ihm meine Kugel zeigen soll."

Draco starrte seinen Freund fassungslos an.

„Greg! Das kannst du nicht machen!"

Unbewusst wiederholte er die Worte, die dieser wenige Minuten zuvor ausgesprochen hatte.

„Doch. Hör mal. Meine Erinnerungen werden für Harry wesentlich einfacher zu verkraften sein, als deine. Es reicht, wenn er sieht und hört, was passiert ist. Er muss es nicht mit allen Sinnen erleben. Und du musst dich nicht vor ihm bloßstellen. Ich weiß, welche Dinge dir am meisten Sorgen machen..."

„Flint und Lestrange."

Draco konnte einen leichten Schauer nicht unterdrücken. Harry wusste von der Folter, von der vorangegangenen Vergewaltigung hatte er bisher keine Ahnung.

„Hör mir zu, Draco. Lass mich das für dich tun. Ich konnte dir damals nicht helfen, aber jetzt bin ich dazu in der Lage. Es macht mir nichts aus und es wird diese Sache für alle einfacher machen." Dann leiser: „Er wird es nur sehen, nicht am eigenen Leib spüren müssen. Das ist es doch, was dir solche Sorgen macht."

Draco schloss die Augen und nickte stumm. Sein Freund kannte ihn zu gut. Es hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen. Er hatte gedacht, die Erinnerung für alle Zeiten begraben zu können.

„Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar, Greg." Die Erleichterung war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Lass uns hoffen, dass es überhaupt nicht nötig sein wird."

„Ja. Aber ich werde nach dem Essen trotzdem mit Charlie sprechen."

--

Harry streifte den Rest des Tages mürrisch durch die Festung. Er war zutiefst von Dracos Reaktion enttäuscht. Die Kälte und Unerbittlichkeit, mit der der Slytherin ihm verboten hatte über die letzten Monate zu sprechen, hatte ihn vollkommen verunsichert und verletzt. Er wollte ja gar nicht über die Festung oder die Drachen reden. Aber niemand konnte von ihm verlangen, dass er das Wissen, dass es Charlie und Ginny gut ging, für sich behielt, während Arthur und Molly um ihre Kinder trauerten. Und dann diese fadenscheinigen Begründungen! Er würde sie dadurch in Gefahr bringen. So ein Unsinn! Die Drachenfestung war der sicherste Ort der Welt! Schon allein, weil niemand von ihrer Existenz wusste. Gleichzeitig regte sich vage sein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte nicht mit Draco streiten wollen. Dessen plötzlich so schroffes Verhalten hatte ihn mehr getroffen, als er erwartet hätte. Harry konnte sich das nicht erklären. Sie hatten sich während der letzten Monate öfter gestritten. Was ganz natürlich war, wenn man ständig zusammenhing. Aber es war nie so ernst gewesen. Und Draco hatte ihm nie zuvor gedroht! Was war so falsch an seinem Vorhaben? Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Vielleicht...

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er fast mit Charlie zusammenstieß, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür zum Speisesaal stand und scheinbar auf ihn wartete.

„Hallo Harry. Wir sollte uns mal unterhalten."

„Ach, war er schon bei dir und hat sich beschwert." schnaubte Harry. „Du kannst dir deine Ansprache sparen! Ich werde mich nicht umstimmen lassen. Also vergiss es!"

„Nun, wir werden sehen. Begleite mich doch bitte in mein Büro."

Harry überlegte kurz, ob es sich lohnte sich einfach zu weigern, aber dann ging er doch mit. Immerhin bot sich hier die perfekte Chance Charlie ins Gewissen zu reden, weil er seine Familie schon so viele Jahre im Ungewissen ließ.

--

In Charlies Büro herrschte das übliche Chaos. Überall lagen Papiere, Bücher und Landkarte herum. Auf dem Schreibtisch waren Teile einer Schwertharnischs ausgebreitet, das dazugehörige Schwert lag im Bücherregal.

„Oh, du hast auch ein Schwert?"

Charlie sah seinen Besucher verwirrt an:

„Was? Ja sicher. Jeder hier hat eines. Das solltest du inzwischen gemerkt haben. Jetzt lass uns nicht über Schwerter oder solche Sachen reden. Du weißt, warum ich dich hergebeten haben?"

„Ja. Draco hat sich bei dir über mich beschwert! Weil ihm die Argumente ausgegangen sind, denkt er jetzt, dass du mich zur Vernunft bringen kannst, wie er es nennt."

„Nun Harry, ich denke, dass dir nicht ganz klar ist, worum es hier geht..."

„Oh doch," wurde er unterbrochen, „eure Familien trauern seit Jahren um euch und ihr verkriecht euch hier und lasst alle in dem Glauben, ihr seid tot! Warum? Was soll das?"

„Meinst du denn, wir machen das freiwillig? Es gibt einfach keine andere Möglichkeit. Sieh mal, nur weil wir weiterhin in Deckung bleiben und Voldemort in dem Glauben lassen, wir wären tot, kann er unserer wahre Stärke nicht einschätzen. Er weiß bisher nichts von dieser Festung oder der Drachenarmee. Vielleicht hat er in irgendwelchen alten Bücher schon Legenden über uns gelesen, aber das ist es auch, wofür er es halten wird: Legenden. Das seine Leute ab und an behaupten einen Drachen mit Reiter zu sehen - nun, kann sein. Halluzinationen vielleicht? Und schließlich haben Zauberer schon immer magische Tier dressiert. Warum nicht auch mal einen Hornschwanz? Die Wahrheit kennt er nicht. Er weiß nichts von den Hochdrachen oder der Drachenseele. Er weiß nicht, wie viele wir sind. Und vor allem weiß er nicht, wie viel wir über ihn und seine Pläne wissen. Jeder hier, der auf die eine oder andere Weise seinen Fängen entkommen ist, konnte uns wichtige Informationen über die Todesser, ihre Stärke ihre Vorgehensweise mitteilen. Und machte es uns somit möglich andere zu retten. Wenn der dunkle Lord erfährt, dass Dutzende seiner früheren Opfer am Leben sind, wird er anfangen Nachforschungen anzustellen und dann wird er früher oder später Dinge herausfinden. Und er wird anfangen noch sehr viel unerbittlicher nach uns zu jagen, denn wir stellen dann eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für ihn dar. Und natürlich wird er davon ausgehen, dass Dumbledore und der Orden des Phönix von unserer Existenz wissen und dann rückt ihr noch weiter in den Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Harry! Du weißt noch lange nicht alles, wozu dieser Mann fähig ist! Selbst wenn du nichts von der Insel, der Festung und den Drachenreitern erzählst; wenn du meinen Eltern erzählst, dass Ginny und ich leben, dann werden sie wissen wollen wo wir sind. Und es wird ihnen nicht gelingen für sich zu behalten, was du ihnen erzählst. Ich kenne meine Eltern. Sie sind miserable Schauspieler. Sie werden ihre Freude nicht verbergen können. Und das bringt auch sie in Gefahr. Denn wenn sie den Todessern in die Hände fallen, dann werden die sie zum Reden bringen. Es ist für alle am Besten, wenn du schweigst."

„Charlie! Das alles klingt ja sehr logisch, aber wie kann ich heimgehen und ihnen gegenübertreten und nichts von dem sagen, was ich weiß? Wie kann ich ihnen nicht von dir und Ginny und den Zwillingen und Ben erzählen, wenn ich weiß, dass sie das glücklich machen würde? Ich könnte ihnen nie wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn ich es ihnen verschweige. Und sie würden nicht reden. Du kennst deine Eltern nicht, wenn du glaubst, dass sie ihr Wissen preisgeben würden. Niemand in Hogwarts würde das tun. Sie sind hundertprozentig loyal. Nur ein Beispiel: Neville wurde neun Monate gefangen gehalten und sie haben ihm nichts entlocken können."

„Oh Harry. Ich kenne die Geschichte. Neville wurde in einem kleinen Kaff festgehalten und von fünf jungen Todessern bewacht, die sich nicht sicher waren, wie weit sie gehen können. Sie haben nur darauf gewartet, ihn ihren Anführern zu übergeben. Natürlich, sie haben ihn gefangen gehalten und mag sein, dass sie ihn auch gefoltert haben, aber das war nur Kinderkram im Vergleich zu den Dingen, die sie anderen angetan haben. Du weißt noch lange nicht, wozu sie fähig sind! Dabei kennst du die Spuren, die sie auf Dracos Körper hinterlassen haben."

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als vor seinem inneren Auge ein Bild von Dracos narbenübersäter Haut auftauchte. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Vision zu verscheuchen und sich wieder zu fassen.

"Wenn du mir Angst machen oder Schuldgefühle einreden willst, vergiss es! Ich lebe seit Jahren mitten in der Schusslinie der Todesser! Ich habe unzählige Male gegen sie gekämpft und meine Freunde mit mir, während ihr hier auf der faulen Haut gelegen habt. Also hör auf mir zu erzählen, wie schwer ihr es hattet! Ihr nehmt euch hier so fürchterlich wichtig und haltet euch für die größten Helden und tut dabei nicht das Geringste! Wir sind es die während der letzten sechs Jahre ums nackte Überleben kämpfen mussten. Und ich werde mir nicht verbieten lassen, ein bisschen Sorge von dem Schultern der Menschen zu nehmen, die ich liebe!"

„Ich liebe sie auch, Harry. Und darum werde ich sie schützen. Koste es was es wolle." Charlies Stimme war sehr ruhig und kühl geworden. Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten, spürte Harry einen Anflug von Sorge in der Gegenwart des älteren Weasley.

„Harry Potter. Es tut mir leid. Aber du stehst ab sofort unter Arrest. Du wirst diese Insel nicht verlassen, bevor ich es dir erlaube. Ich wollte das nicht, aber es ist scheinbar die einzige Möglichkeit."

„Das kannst du nicht machen! Du kannst mich nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben!"

„Nicht? Was mache ich denn seit fünf Monaten?"

„Ich dachte, ich sei euer Gast! Hatte ich die ganze Zeit über keine Wahl?"

„Gäste bringen nicht ihre Gastgeber in Gefahr. Deine Treue deinen Freunden in Hogwarts gegenüber in allen Ehren, Harry, aber du scheinst eine winzige, aber entscheidende Kleinigkeit zu übersehen: Wir sind nicht Teil dieses Krieges! Ich weiß, dass Draco es dir bereits gesagt hat, die Armee der Drachen existiert länger als jeder andere Orden in dieser Welt. Sie war von jeher eine letzte Bastion gegen Gefahren, welche die Welt der Zauberer bedrohen. Voldemort ist nicht der erste größenwahnsinnige Magier, der versucht die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen und vermutlich wird er auch nicht der letzte sein. Der Drachenorden steht über dem normale Gefüge dieser Gesellschaft. Wir unterstehen keiner anderen Macht. Weder das Ministerium noch eine andere Organisation der modernen magischen Welt hat Einfluss auf unsere Entscheidungen. Du brauchst mich nicht so ungläubig anzusehen. Die Entscheidung, ob wir uns an diesem Krieg beteiligen liegt auch nicht bei mir. Ich mag der Hauptmann der Drachenreiter sein, aber auch ich habe bestenfalls beratenden Funktion bei Entscheidungen dieser Tragweite."

„Wer trifft dann die Entscheidungen?"

„Der Rat der Druiden. Gemeinsam mit dem Than der Inseln. Ich kann und ich darf dir als Außenstehendem nicht mehr darüber sagen."

„Dann lass mich mit ihnen reden! Ich werde sie schon davon überzeugen, dass es wichtig ist, dass ihr euch nicht länger versteckt haltet!"

Harry sah den sprichwörtlichen Strohhalm und klammerte sich daran fest.

Charlie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Sie werden dich nicht anhören. Für sie bist du nur einer von vielen. Zu allen Zeiten hat es Prophezeiungen und junge Helden wie dich gegeben. So werden sie es sehen. Und hier geht es ja auch in erster Linie darum, dass du nicht einsehen kannst oder willst, dass du niemandem davon erzählen darfst, dass wir leben. Du musst verstehen, dass diese Insel trotz all ihrer Stärke auch angreifbar ist. Und auch wenn ich das Vertrauen schätze, dass du in meine Eltern und die übrigen Angehörigen des Phönixordens hast, sie werden nicht verschweigen was sie wissen, denn Voldemort wird sie zwingen ihr Wissen preiszugeben."

„Nein, Charlie! Sie würden eher sterben, als die Menschen die sie lieben in Gefahr zu bringen!"

„Da irrst du dich. Ich will dich nicht als Gefangenen betrachten müssen, Harry, darum werde ich noch einen letzten Versuch unternehmen dich umzustimmen, wenn der auch fehlschlägt, bleibst du. Da du meinen Worten so sehr misstraust, werde ich dir zeigen, wozu unserer Feinde fähig sind."

Charlie stand auf und ging zu dem schmalen Schrank, der in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers stand. Er war Harry schon früher aufgefallen, weil er als einziges Möbelstück vollkommen schmucklos war und weil er trotz seiner geringen Größe irgendwie bedrohlich wirkte. Charlie öffnete die Tür und nahm ein einfaches, vollkommen quadratisches Holzkästchen heraus. Dann verschloss er den Schrank wieder sorgfältig und stellte das Kästchen auf den Tisch.

„Weißt du was ein Denkarium ist?"

Harry erinnerte sich an die Schale in Dumbledore's Büro. Er nickte leicht.

„Gut. Das hier ist so etwas ähnliches. Es ist eine Kristallkugel, dazu gedacht die Erinnerungen eines Menschen aufzunehmen."

„Was hast du vor? Willst du mein Gedächtnis löschen, damit ich nichts von der Insel erzähle?"

„Nein. Ich möchte dir nur etwas zeigen, dass in dieser Kugel gespeichert ist und das deine Meinung vielleicht ändern wird. Nimm sie einfach in die Hand und sieh hinein."

Charlie öffnete das Kästchen und entnahm ihm eine schlichte, milchige Glaskugel, die etwa die Größe einer Grapefruit hatte. Er strich vorsichtig über die glatte Oberfläche und reichte die Kugel dann an Harry weiter, der sie erwartungsvoll entgegennahm.

„Und jetzt? Es passiert gar nichts."

„Warte ab. Es dauert einen Moment."

Charlie war aufgestanden und stellte sich neben Harry. Er streckte dir rechte Hand aus und hob sie über die Kugel.

„Offenbare dein Geheimnis. Zeige was du verbirgst. Trag die Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart."

Seine Stimme war dunkel und schien von weit weg zu kommen. Harry wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen und eine Bemerkung über diesen salbungsvollen Auftritt machen, aber er stellte fest, dass seine Augen fest auf die Kugel gerichtet blieben. Farben begannen in ihrem Inneren herumzuwirbeln und Harry hatte das Gefühl zu fallen. Unaufhörlich, immer weiter zu fallen...

--

_...Einen Moment lang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und als sich sein Blickfeld wieder klärte, war Charlies Büro verschwunden._

_Es war Nacht. Der Vollmond hing tief am Himmel. _

_Seltsam. Es waren noch bestimmt zwei Wochen bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Und es war warm. Viel zu warm für eine Nacht Mitte Februar._

_Wo war er?_

_Harry sah sich vorsichtig um: Er stand am Rand einer weiten Waldlichtung. Etwa zwölf oder mehr übermannshohe Steine bildeten einen annähernd perfekte Kreis um die Lichtung herum, in ihrer Mitte loderte ein helles Feuer und beschien einen flachen Steinaltar._

_In diesem Moment stellte er erschrocken fest, dass er nicht allein war. Etwa drei Dutzend, in dunkle Kapuzenumhänge gehüllte Gestalten standen oder liefen überall zwischen den Steinen und um den Scheiterhaufen herum. Harry erkannte sie an ihrer Kleidung und ihrem Gebaren: Todesser! Wo um alles in der Welt hatte Charlie ihn hingeschickt? Und warum hatte sich noch niemand auf ihn gestürzt? Er stand mitten im Licht und sie hatten ihn sicher längst gesehen._

„_So ein verfluchter Mist, mich hat schon wieder eine Mücke gestochen."_

_Die mürrische Stimme direkt neben ihm, ließ Harry fast aus der Haut fahren._

„_Hör auf zu jammern, Vince." Eine zweite Stimme, die Harry vertraut vorkam und die nach einer kurzen Pause leiser hinzufügte: „Wünsch dir lieber, dass sie uns auffressen, dann bleibt uns dieser Wahnsinn wenigstens erspart."_

„_Was hast du gesagt?" Wieder die erste Stimme._

„_Nichts. Hey, was ist los mit dir, Greg? Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?"_

_Zu seinem Entsetzen merkte Harry wie sein Mund sich öffnete und wie er mit einer Stimme, die ganz bestimmt nicht seine war antwortete:_

„_Nein. Mir ist das alles nur ein bisschen unheimlich hier."_

_Und plötzlich begriff Harry. Er war irgendwie in jemandes Erinnerung gelandet. Das hier war nicht real. In Wirklichkeit saß er noch immer in Charlies Büro und hielt diese Kristallkugel umklammert. Gleichzeitig stand er aber auch hier auf der Lichtung und erlebte zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl, im Körper von Gregory Goyle zu stecken._

_In diesem Moment drehte Greg den Kopf, so dass Harry sehen konnte, mit wem er gesprochen hatte. Vincent Crabbe saß auf einem Baumstumpf und schlug nach den Mücken, die ihn in Schwärmen umtanzten. Neben ihm, gegen den Stamm einer Kiefer gelehnt, stand der siebzehnjährige Draco Malfoy und musterte den Platz mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und widerwilliger Faszination in den Augen._

„_Nun Jungs, ich hoffe ihr seid bereit: Heute ist die Nacht aller Nächte, könnte man sagen." _

_Harry hätte am liebsten geschrieen, als plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung Lucius Malfoy neben ihnen auftauchte. Greg schrie natürlich nicht, stattdessen zupfte er nervös am Kragen seiner Robe und gab sich die größte Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. Lucius musterte die drei Jungen einen Augenblick lang zufrieden, dann deutete er mit großer Geste in Richtung des Feuers:_

„_Nun denn, es ist soweit! Das Ritual kann beginnen, folgt mir. Unser Lord erwartet euch. Heute wird sich euch endlich der wahre Sinn eures Lebens offenbaren." _

_Greg schien diese Aussage wenig zu überzeugen, Harry konnte die Zweifel in seinen Gedanken lese. _

_Die drei jungen Slytherins folgten Dracos Vater mit langsamen, gemessenen Schritten in die Mitte des Steinkreises. Offensichtlich hatte man ihnen den genauen Ablauf des Rituals bereits ausführlich erklärt. Vor dem Altar blieben sie in einem angedeuteten Halbkreis stehen. Und dort, zwischen Feuer und Altar stand Voldemort und erwartete sie. Um sie herum schloss sich der Kreis der Todesser. Harry erkannte durch Gregs Augen einige der Gesichter: Die Lestranges, Marcus Flint und einen Mann, der wohl sein Vater sein musste, natürlich Mr. Goyle und Mr. Crabbe und dort am äußersten Ende seines Blickfeldes Severus Snape. Der Zaubertranklehrer sah aus, als wünschte er sich überall hin, wenn er nur nicht hier sein müsste. _

_Dann hob Voldemort seine Stimme und jedes andere Geräusch verstummte. Harry wunderte sich nur einen Augenblick lang, dass seine Narbe gar nicht schmerzte und er musste sich erneut daran erinnern, dass er nicht wirklich hier war._

„_Wer tritt vor mich? Und was ist euer Anliegen?"_

_Lucius Malfoy trat vor und verneigte sich vor seinem Meister._

„_Mein Gebieter wir ersuchen dich um die Gnade, unsere Söhne dort in den Kreis deiner getreuen Diener aufzunehmen. Sie sind bereit dir den Schwur zu leisten und ihr Schicksal auf ewig in deine Hände zu legen."_

„_Wurden sie vorbereitet?"_

„_Ja. Sie haben die erforderlichen Prüfungen bestanden und sie wissen um die Pflichten, die sie erwarten."_

„_Gut, so tretet einzeln vor, leistet den Eid und empfangt mein Zeichen von der Hand der Männer, die euch in diese Welt gebracht haben. Möge das Eisen das Band zwischen Vater und Sohn verbrennen und gleichzeitig die Kette schmieden, die euch für alle Zeiten an mich bindet. Denn von heute an, werde ich euer Vater sein!"_

_Harry hätte am liebsten laut gelacht. So ein eingebildeter, selbstverliebter Mistkerl! Er spielte sich auf, als wäre er ein Gott! _

_Zwei Todesser, die Harry nicht kannte waren rechts und links neben Draco getreten und führten ihn jetzt in die Mitte des Platzes. Sie blieben regungslos neben ihm stehe, ob um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern oder aus anderen Gründen, war nicht zu erkennen.._

_Lucius trat ans Feuer und zog ein glühendes Brenneisen daraus hervor, dann ging er zurück, bis er seinem Sohn gegenüberstand. Da die Malfoys ein Stück weiter vorn und somit im vollen Licht der Flammen standen konnten sie von allen gut gesehen werden, so auch von Harry, der durch Gregs Augen sah und der dessen Herz in der Brust schlagen fühlte._

_Lucius stand mit dem glühenden Eisen bewegungslos da und musterte seinen Sohn mit unverhohlenem Stolz._

„_Mein Sohn. Schwörst du, dich dem Dunklen Lord, unserem Herrn und Gebieter mit ganzer Seele und ganzem Herzen zu unterwerfen und ihm treu zu dienen? Schwörst du, dein Leben einzig der Aufgabe zu widmen, seinen Ruf zu mehren und seinen Namen zu ehren? Dann nimm das Dunkle Mal von meiner Hand und sprich mir nach: Ich schwöre es bei meinem Blut!"_

_Er stand erwartungsvoll da, wartete, dass sein Sohn sprechen würde. Draco sah einen Moment lang zu Boden, als müsste er über die Antwort erst nachdenken, dann hob er den Kopf und sah seinem Vater direkt ins Gesicht. Seine Stimme war fest und klar all er sprach:_

„_Nein!"_

_Einen Moment lang war es totenstill. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke bis die Antwort in die Köpfe der Anwesenden gedrungen war, doch dann brach ein Tumult los. Empörte Stimmen hallten über die Lichtung, Lucius war vor Wut kreidebleich im Gesicht und Voldemorts Miene war zu einer Fratze gefroren, einzig Snape hatte ein grimmiges Lächeln im Gesicht. _

„_Was hast du gesagt?"_

_Die Stimme des älteren Malfoy war leise, aber dennoch über den allgemeinen Lärm zu hören._

„_Ich sagte ‚Nein', Vater. Ich werde mein Leben nicht damit vergeuden einem Wahnsinnigen zu dienen. Ich dienen niemandem!"_

„_Wie **kannst** du es wagen?" Lucius holte aus und schlug Draco mit der flachen Hand so hart ins Gesicht, dass dieser zu Boden taumelte. Sofort wurde er von den beiden gesichtslosen Todessern an den Armen gepackt und wieder hochgerissen. Der Siegelring seines Vaters hatte einen deutlich Abdruck auf Dracos blasser Haut hinterlassen, im Mundwinkel glitzerte Blut._

„_Verräter! Wie kannst du es wagen den Namen Malfoy in den Schmutz zu ziehen? Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Du wirst den Tag verfluchen, an dem du geboren wurdest!" Er wand sich an Voldemort._

„_Mein Lord? Ich erbitte deine Vergebung. Um seine Schuld zu sühnen, biete ich dir sein Leben. Sein Blut soll die Schande fortwaschen, die er über meine Familie gebracht hat."_

„_Dein Wunsch sei dir gewährt. Sein Leben ist verwirkt. Schafft ihn fort. Wir werden uns morgen um ihn kümmern."_

_Die beiden vermummten Gestalten verstärkten ihren Griff um Dracos Arme und zerrten ihn von der Lichtung. _

_Den Rest der Zeremonie bekam Harry nur wie in Trance mit. Er hörte von weit weg, wie Voldemort seine Untergebenen aufforderte mit dem Ritual fortzufahren, dann fühlte er, wie sich eine schwere Hand auf Gregs Schulter legte und ihn nach vorn schob. Der glühenden Schmerz, als sich das Brandeisen in Gregs Arm grub riss ihn für einen Moment aus seiner Erstarrtheit. Er spürte auch die Schuldgefühle, die der große Slytherin seinem Freund gegenüber empfand, die Angst, die er um ihn hatte, aber trotzdem blieb alles wie im Nebel. Die Nacht verbrachten die Todesser mit Feiern, aber Greg, völlig erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages rollte sich einfach am Rande der Lichtung zusammen und schlief ein und Harry war in seinen Träumen gefangen ohne eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. _

_--_

_Mitten in der Nacht wurde Greg von einem erstickten Schrei und unterdrücktem Gelächter geweckt. Vincent, der ganz in der Nähe lag schien nichts bemerkt zu haben und schnarchte weiter vor sich hin. Greg setzte sich auf und sah sich verschlafen um. Er konnte seinen Vater und ein paar andere Todesser, unter ihnen auch Lucius Malfoy und Mr. Crabbe am Feuer sitzen sehen. Die Flammen waren weit heruntergebrannt und es schien, als wäre die reglosen Gestalten davor aus Stein gemeißelt. Einige andere lagen etwas abseits und schliefen. Voldemort war nirgendwo zu sehen. _

_Greg stand auf, bemüht keinen Lärm zu machen und folgte den Geräuschen die ihn geweckt hatten. Er lief eine Weile orientierungslos umher und war sich schon sicher, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte, als sich vor ihm eine weitere Lichtung öffnete. Sie war kleiner als der Hauptplatz und von hier aus war das Feuer nur noch ein blasses Flackern zwischen den Bäumen. Eine heruntergekommene Steinhütte, wahrscheinlich von einem Jäger oder Förster, stand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Lichtung. Raue Stimmen und ein fahler Lichtschein drangen durch die nur angelehnte Tür. Greg schlich vorsichtig näher und spähte durch ein Fenster. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn erschrocken zurücktaumeln: Draco lag auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt und nackt auf dem Boden der Hütte. Seine Kleider waren achtlos in eine Ecke geworfen worden und seine weiße Haut schimmerte im Licht einiger qualmender Kerzen. Die schulterlangen blonden Haare lagen ausgebreitet wie ein Heiligenschein auf den schmutzigen Dielen, er hatte das Gesicht zur Seite gedreht und Greg konnte die Tränen sehen, die über seine Wangen liefen, Spuren in den Schmutz auf seiner Haut zogen; er biss sich auf die Unterlippe um weitere Schreie zu unterdrücken. Die Todesser waren zu viert. Greg erkannt Marcus Flint und Mr. Lestrange, die anderen beiden hatte er vorher nur flüchtig gesehen. Zwei von ihnen hielten Dracos Arme und Beine fest, während die anderen beiden sich abwechselnd über ihn hermachten. Als spüre er die Nähe seines Freundes öffnete Draco in diesem Moment die Augen und sah Greg für einen Augenblick direkt an. In den silbrigen Tiefen mischten sich Schmerz, Abscheu, nackte Angst und gleichzeitig das Flehen um Gnade, um Hilfe. Der Blickkontakt währte nur Sekunden, dann schlossen sich die grauen Augen wieder, schlossen den Schmerz und die Qual aus. Flint, der die Bewegung am Fenster bemerkt hatte, sah den unfreiwilligen Zuschauer grinsend an und wies dann mit einer einladenden Geste zur Tür._

_Greg drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und floh in den Wald. _

_Harry schrie innerlich! Während der Slytherin blindlings durchs Unterholz rannte, weg von dem Grauen, das seinem Freund angetan wurde, schrie Harry ihn in Gedanken an zurück zu gehen, Draco zu helfen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Greg das nicht tun würde. Denn es war bereits passiert. Lag sechs Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Und Harry wusste auch, was weiter passieren würde._

„_Ich hab genug gesehen!" schrie er immer wieder. „Ich weiß was du mir sagen willst! Lass mich zurückkommen Charlie!" _

_Doch der Alptraum ging weiter._

_--_

_Greg kam wieder zu sich, als jemand ihn unsanft mit dem Fuß anstieß. _

_Er war gerannt, ohne auf die Richtung zu achten, bis er schließlich über etwas stolperte und einfach liegen blieb. Er hatte das Gesicht im weichen Laub auf dem Waldboden versteckt und verzweifelt versucht, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Den flehende Ausdruck in Dracos Augen. Den Wunsch zurückzugehen, seinem Freund zu helfen und dabei selbst umzukommen. Irgendwann musste er dann wohl eingeschlafen sein. Jetzt stand er stöhnend auf und sah sich zu seiner Überraschung seinem Vater gegenüber. Allem Anschein nach war er in der letzten Nacht ohne es zu merken zurück zum Steinkreis gelaufen. _

„_Mach schon, Gregory! Sie wollen mit der Hinrichtung anfangen und unser Lord hat befohlen, dass Vincent und du Zeugen sein sollt."_

„_Hinrichtung?" _

_Nur dieses eine Wort drang durch die Benommenheit und ließ sein Herz vor Entsetzen rasen. Harry, der noch immer in seiner Erinnerung gefangen war, spürte die Wellen der Panik, die durch Gregs Körper jagten._

„_Natürlich! Lucius' Abschaum von Sohn! Glaubst du, wir lassen ihn so einfach davonkommen? Was er getan hat kommt einem Hochverrat gleich. Und darauf steht die Todesstrafe. Beeil dich also, das wird sehr lehrreich sein für dich."_

_Greg unterdrückte ein Schaudern und folgte seinem Vater langsam. Er war wie betäubt, nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Bilder der letzten Nacht kehrten langsam zurück. _

„_Vater? Gestern nacht... ich habe... ich war auf und ich habe gesehen... in der Hütte dort drüben... Ich... Warum haben sie das gemacht?"_

_Augustus Goyle machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach das. Einige der Männer haben eine Vorliebe für diese Art von Vergnügen. Sie haben den Gebieter gebeten, ihnen ein paar Stunden mit dem Verräter zu schenken. Nun, er hat ihnen ihren Wunsch gern erfüllt. Es hebt die Moral der Männer. Ich persönlich halte nicht viel davon, aber es soll mir recht sein."_

_Der jüngere Goyle nickte schwach. So etwas ähnliches hatte er erwartet._

_Als sie den Platz erreichten, waren die Vorbereitungen für die Hinrichtung bereits in vollem Gange. Der Scheiterhaufen war wieder angefacht worden und auf dem Altar wurden verschiedenste Folterinstrumente ausgebreitet. Lucius Malfoy stand mit seinem üblichen, arroganten Gesichtsausdruck direkt neben dem Steinblock und begutachtete den Zustand der Werkzeuge. Der bevorstehende Tod seines einzigen Sohnes schien ihn nicht zu berühren. Greg ließ seinen Blick weiter über die Lichtung gleiten, bis er Draco entdeckte. Sein Freund hing gefesselt zwischen zwei der Monolithen und schien ohnmächtig zu sein. Wenigstens hatten seine Peiniger den Anstand gehabt, ihm seine schmutzigen, zerfetzten Kleider wieder anzuziehen. _

„_Hey Greggy. Hab dich gestern gesehen. Warum bist du nicht reingekommen? Es war doch genug für alle da." _

_Greg sah auf und blickte direkt in das zufrieden grinsende Gesicht von Marcus Flint._

„_Hast echt was verpasst. Mann, ich war ja schon ewig scharf auf den kleinen Malfoy, aber dass ich mal so leicht an ihn rankommen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Jammerschade, dass es nur das eine Mal geben wird. Ich hätte nichts gegen eine Wiederholung einzuwenden. Der Junge ist echt heiß!"_

_Harry verfluchte zum wiederholten Mal seine Hilflosigkeit. Wie gern hätte er das selbstgefällige Grinsen von Flints Gesicht geprügelt! _

_Greg blieb einen Moment lang regungslos stehen und ließ die Worte in seinem Kopf nachhallen. Dann hob er ohne einen Ton zu sagen den Arm und rammte Flint seine Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Der brach schreiend zusammen und hielt sich die Nase. Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. _

„_Du Dreckskerl! Was sollte das denn? Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen!"_

„_Dann halt in Zukunft dein Maul! Ich habe kein Interesse an euren perversen Spielchen!"_

„Kein Grund gleich so auszurasten!" 

_--_

_Nach und nach versammelten sich die anwesenden Todesser in einem weiten Halbkreis um den Altar und die beiden Steinblöcke zwischen denen Dracos lebloser Körper hing. Als schließlich jeder einen Platz gefunden hatte, trat Voldemort in den Kreis seiner Anhänger. Wo er plötzlich herkam und wo er die Nacht verbracht hatte, schien Greg nicht zu wissen, soviel konnte Harry aus seinen Gedanken lesen. Er gewöhnte sich langsam daran, in einer fremden Erinnerung festzusitzen und es gelang ihm inzwischen einzelne Gefühle und Gedanke voneinander zu unterscheiden. Angst, unterdrückte Wut und Schuldgefühle dominierten im Moment das ganze Denken des Slytherin._

„_Meine treuen Anhänger! Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um über einen Verräter zu richten, der es gewagt hat unsere heiligste Zeremonie zu beschmutzen! Ihr alle wart Zeugen des Frevels und ihr alle sollt Zeugen des Urteils werden! Möge es für die Jüngsten in unseren Reihen Warnung und Exempel zugleich sein!" _

_Er ließ den Blick seiner kalten Augen langsam über die Reihen seiner Untergebenen wandern, als wollte er jeden Anflug von Widerspruche im Keim ersticken. Niemand rührte sich. Mit einem zufrieden Nicken wand sich der dunkle Lord an zwei Todesser, die zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy neben dem Altar stehengeblieben waren. _

„_Weckt ihn auf!"_

_Einer der beiden senkte ergeben den Kopf, hob einen Eimer, der neben ihm gestanden hatte und schüttete dessen Inhalt Draco ins Gesicht, der erschrocken nach Luft schnappte, als das eiskalte Wasser ihn zurück ins Bewusstsein holte._

„_Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen, mein Sohn. Wie ich hörte war die letzte Nacht recht anstrengend." _

_Lucius' Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und Falschheit. Draco erwiderte den Blick seines Vaters ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder sonst eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Jetzt, wo er den Kopf hob, konnte Harry durch Gregs Augen den Schmutz und die Kratzer in seinem Gesicht und die blauen Flecken an Hals und Schultern sehen. _

„_Genug, Lucius. Dafür ist später noch Zeit. Zunächst wollen wir mal sehen, was dein Sprössling so vor uns verbirgt." _

_Mit der Schnelligkeit einer zupackenden Schlange überwand Voldemort die Distanz zu seinem Opfer und presste seine klaueartigen Hände gegen dessen Schläfe. Draco stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, als der Geist des dunklen Zauberers in seine Seele drang. _

_Harry merkte wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte. Wie es war, den faulen, bösen Geist Voldemorts in seinem Inneren zu spüren, zu fühlen, wie er in jeden Winkel eindrang, jede Erinnerung, jeden Gedanken an sich riss. Er war dankbar, als Greg den Kopf leicht zur Seite wand, so dass er die Qual seines Freundes nicht mit ansehen musste. Schließlich, nachdem scheinbar eine Ewigkeit vergangen war, ließ Voldemort von dem Gefangen ab und wand sich an Lucius._

„_Nun. Wie es scheint, ist dein Sohn einfach nur stur! Er hat keinerlei Verbindung zu Dumbledore und seinem armseligen kleinen Verschwörerhaufen. Das rettet dir vielleicht das Leben, mein Junge." _

_Er fixierte Draco mit seinen roten Augen, als erwarte er Widerspruch. Als keine Antwort kam, ging er wieder einen Schritt auf den jungen Malfoy zu. _

„_Hast du mich verstanden? Du kannst dein Leben retten!"_

„_Und zu welchem Preis?"_

_Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Dracos Stimme war rau und heiser; jede Spur von Leben schien daraus verschwunden zu sein._

_Voldemort lächelte sein verzerrtes, groteskes Lächeln. _

„_Ich habe gesehen, dass du dich nicht zu unseren Feinden bekennst. Also bist du vielleicht doch kein Verräter. Alles was du tun musst, ist darum zu bitten. Um dein Leben. Ich werde dann vielleicht Gnade wallten lassen. Natürlich kannst du keiner der unseren mehr sein. Aber es gibt sicherlich den einen oder anderen," sein Blick wanderte erneut über die Zuschauer und blieb kurz an Marcus Flint hängen, der es trotz seiner gebrochenen Nase schaffte ein anzügliches Grinsen zur Schau zu trage, „der für dich bürgen und sich deiner annehmen würde. Du musst es nur sagen. Ich bin heute in großzügiger Stimmung."_

_Draco, der Voldemorts Blick gefolgt war, lachte bitter auf: _

„_Und den Rest meines Lebens als Hure eines armseligen Speichelleckers verbringen? Lieber sterbe ich noch heute! Ich bin niemandes Sklave!" _

_Harry spürte eine Welle der Bewunderung durch Gregs Körper branden. Er selbst hätte am liebsten geschrieen. _

_Voldemort war seine Wut deutlich anzusehen: _

"_Nun gut! Dein Wunsch soll dir erfüllt werden! Noch bevor die Sonne untergeht, wirst du dir wünschen mein großzügiges Angebot angenommen zu haben." _

_Er drehte sich mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen zu seinem Publikum: _

„_Ich verurteile Draco Malfoy zum Tod durch die Folter! Ihr alle seit meine Zeugen! Fangt an das Urteil zu vollstrecken!"_

_Harry spürte Gregs Panik, die sich mit seiner eigenen Angst zu vermischen schien. Er versuchte wieder den Slytherin zum Handeln zu treiben, auch wenn er tief in seiner Seele wusste, dass es vergeblich war. Das hier war die Vergangenheit! Nichts was er tat würde daran etwas ändern können. Gregs Augen trafen zufällig auf Snape, in dessen Gesicht sich ein ähnlicher Kampf abspielte. Aber Harry wusste, dass auch der Zaubertranklehrer nicht helfen würde. Dieses Wissen und seine eigene Hilflosigkeit ließen ihn mit wachsendem Grauen zusehen, wie die Todesser anfingen Voldemorts Urteil zu vollziehen._

_Es war Lucius, der als erstes vortrat, einen glitzernden Dolch in den Händen. Er ging bis auf zwei Schritte an seinen wehrlosen Sohn heran und blieb einen Moment stehen, um sich an dem Anblick zu ergötzen. Dann zerriss er mit einer einzigen Bewegung die Überreste von Dracos Robe, gab seinen nackten Oberkörper den Blicken aller preis. _

_Die letzte Nacht hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Die weiße Haut war mit Blutergüssen übersät, besonders an den Oberarmen, wo sich fast noch die Abdrücke der einzelnen Finger erkennen ließen. _

_Lucius lachte kurz auf. _

„_Scheint ganz, als hättest du ihn umsonst als dein Eigentum markiert, Marcus!" _

_Einen Augenblick lang stand er einfach reglos da, den Dolch in der einen Hand und weidete sich an der Angst die er in den Augen seines Sohnes sah. Dann setzte er die Spitze des Messers auf Dracos Brust und schnitt mit schnellen, geübten Bewegungen die Linien mehrerer einfacher Runen in die nackte Haut. Blut quoll hervor, lief in dunklen Bächen über Brust und Bauch und versickerte dann im schwarzen Stoff der Hose. Draco hatte erschrocken nach Luft geschnappt, als das Metall sich in sein Fleisch grub, aber er hatte nicht geschrieen. Harry konnte sehen, dass er sich auf die Unterlippe biss und seinen Vater aus vor Schmerz verschleierten Augen anstarrte._

_Greg kämpfte gegen den Instinkt an, seinem Freund zu helfen, wohl wissend, dass es nur seinen eigenen Tod bedeuten würde. _

_Lucius konnte sich ein anerkennendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen._

„_Sehr tapfer. Hätte ich nicht erwartet. Schade, dass es dir nichts nützen wird."_

„_Irgendjemand wird dich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, _Vater_!"_

„_Wer sollte das tun? Niemand wird sich dafür interessieren, ob du lebst oder nicht! Siehst du deine Freunde dort?" Er deute auf Greg und Crabbe, die stumm neben ihren Vätern standen. „Keiner von ihnen würde auch nur einen Finger rühren um dir zu helfen. Finde dich damit ab, _mein Sohn_. Du bist allein. Und du wirst auch allein sterben!"_

_Was dann begann, ließ Harry erneut darum flehen endlich aufzuwachen. Gefangen in Gregs Erinnerung war er nicht in der Lage seine Blick abzuwenden. Er musste ansehen, was der Slytherin gesehen hatte. Und dieser traute sich nicht wegzuschauen. Nicht im Angesicht des Grauens, das Ungehorsam nach sich zog._

_Die Todesser traten nun einzeln oder zu zweit vor und ließen ihrer abartigen Vorstellung von Strafe freien Lauf. _

_Weiter Schnitte folgten Lucius Runen, bis die weiße Haut schließlich mit einem dünnen Film glitzernden Blutes überzogen war; Brenneisen hinterließen hässliche, schwelende Wunden, erfüllten die Luft mit dem Gestank verbrannten Fleisches und entlockten Draco schließlich doch gequälte Schreie, die über die Lichtung hallten; eine Peitsche mit mehreren Riemen, zum Teil mit Knoten oder kleinen Widerhaken versehen, geführt von Marcus Flint, zerfetzte die Überreste von Kleidung, zeriss die Haut auf dem Rücken, wickelte sich schlangengleich um den geschunden Körper, hinterließ blutige Striemen wo immer sie auf unverletzte Haut traf oder riss bereits bestehende Wunden tiefer auf. Gezielt geführte Schläge mit eichenen Knüppeln ließen Rippen und andere, zartere Knochen brechen. Giftige Substanzen wurden in offene Wunden geträufelt, ließen die Haut an ihren Rändern Blasen werfen und aufplatzen._

_Es war Bellatrix Lestrange, die irgendwann vorschlug Draco zu blenden. Sie hielt den glühenden Dolch bereits in der Hand, um ihm damit die Augen auszustechen, als Lucius dazwischenging._

„_Nein! Ich will, dass er sieht, was wir tun! Seine Augen gehören dir, wenn du sie willst! Doch warte noch!" _

_Erstaunlicherweise ergab sie sich seiner Anweisung, ohne zu murren._

_Manchmal unterbrachen sie ihr grausames Spiel; immer dann, wenn Draco schließlich von Schmerzen überwältigt das Bewusstsein verlor. Sie warteten dann eine Weile, aßen, tranken und lachten und kümmerten sich nicht um ihr Opfer, das besinnungslos in seinen Fesseln hing. Diese Pausen dauerten eine oder zwei Stunden, dann rissen sie Draco mit ein paar Eimern kaltem Wasser oder einem einfachen Heilzauber aus seiner Ohnmacht, ließen den Wunden genug Zeit um sich zu schließen und begannen dann erneut mit der Folter. _

_Nicht alle Todesser bedienten sich der Instrumente auf dem Altar. Einige hielten mehr von konventionelleren Methoden und bedachten ihren Gefangenen mit dem Cruciatus oder anderen, dunkleren Flüchen, die Harry noch niemals gehört hatte und die er niemals wieder hören wollte. _

_Greg hatte irgendwann doch die Augen geschlossen, um nicht mehr mit ansehen zu müssen, was sie taten und in Gedanken wiederholte er immer wieder einen Satz: _„Lass sie mich nicht zwingen mitzumachen! Lass sie mich nicht zwingen mitzumachen!" _Diese Bitte war berechtigt, denn Vincent hatte sich längst dem Kreis der Folterknechte angeschlossen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich an Gregs Untätigkeit stoßen würden. An wen dieser sein stummes Gebet richtete, wusste er nicht._

_Harry war dankbar für die Dunkelheit, aber sie ließ die Geräusche nur noch stärker hervortreten: Irgendwann waren Dracos Schreie verebbt, weil er keine Kraft mehr hatte, längst heiser war. Aber das Klatschen der Peitschenriemen, das Knistern verbrennender Haut, das Knacken brechender Knochen und das gequälte Wimmern waren weiterhin deutlich zu hören. Ebenso deutlich blieben der Geruch nach Blut und Schwefel und der Gestank brennenden Fleisches._

_Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war. Stunden, Tage, als plötzlich ein vielstimmiger, entsetzter Schrei über den Platz hallte und Greg die Augen aufriss. _

_Und da, inmitten der Glut des Feuers hockte ein riesiger roter Drache!_

_Wilde Freude erfasste Harry; überlagerte die Panik, die Greg empfand. _

_Das war Amber! Sie war hier um Draco zu retten! Er hatte überhaupt nicht mehr an den Drachen gedacht. _

_Sie stieß in einen gellenden Schrei aus, dem ein Flammenstoß folgte, der eine weite Schneise ins Unterholz riss. Ob sie dabei auch Todesser getroffen hatte, war nicht zu sagen. Dann schob sie ihren Kopf nach vorn, ließ ihre Nüstern behutsam über Dracos Körper gleiten. Ihr nächster Schrei war voller Wut und ließ den Erdboden zittern. Sie spreizte ihre gewaltigen Flügel, ihr Schwanz peitschte durch die Luft und fegte alles um, was im Weg stand. _

_Greg sah die rotgoldenen Schuppenwand auf sich zurasen, dann spürte er einen harten Schlag und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen._

_Harry sah den Schwanz ebenfalls und ließ sich dankbar in die Arme einer willkommen Ohnmacht fallen..._


	13. Chapter 12

12.

„Harry? Harry, wach auf. Harry, hörst du mich?"

Jemand rief leise seinen Namen und strich mit kühlen Fingern sanft über seine Stirn. Die Stimme und die Berührung drangen langsam durch die Tiefen seiner Ohnmacht und zogen ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Harry stöhnte leise und versuchte vorsichtig seine schmerzenden Glieder zu bewegen. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als seine Arme und Beine den Anweisungen seines Gehirns gehorchten. Er schien wieder in seinem eigenen Körper zu sein. Aus irgendeinem Grund lag er auf dem Fußboden, aber das war in Ordnung. Alles war besser, als die Waldlichtung. Er konzentrierte sich weiter darauf aufzuwachen und nahm jetzt auch andere Details war. Den Geruch von Staub und Büchern. Keine Bäume, keine Erde - kein Blut. Kein höhnisches Gelächter, keine gequälten Schreie. Stattdessen Stille, abgesehen vom gedämpften Rauschen des Ozeans, dem gelegentlichen Kreischen der Möwen und den ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen der Person, die ihn geweckt hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte in die Richtung aus der kurz zuvor die Stimme gekommen war. Einen Moment lang sah er nur eine dunkle Silhouette die neben ihm kniete, dann klärte seine Sicht sich langsam und er erkannte Dracos besorgtes Gesicht.

„Hey du. Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte stumm und setzte sich dann stöhnend auf. Sein Kopf tat höllisch weh. Er tastete vorsichtig durch seine struppigen Haare bis er eine dicke Beule am Hinterkopf entdeckte. Allem Anschein nach war er vom Stuhl gefallen und ziemlich heftig auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Er drückte leicht an der Schwellung herum und zuckte sofort zusammen.

„Autsch! Verflixt noch mal. Das tut echt weh."

„Lass mal sehen." Draco streckte die Hand aus und strich behutsam die schwarzen Strähnen auseinander um die Blessur zu begutachten.

„Sei vorsichtig."

„Das ist eine ziemliche Beule. Aber wenn wir gleich etwas Eis drauftun, wird's schon wieder." Dann sah er Harry forschend ins Gesicht. „Ist sonst alles ok?"

Harry nickte leicht.

„Ich schätze schon. Ein bisschen schwindelig. Ich muss erst mal richtig wach werden. Wie lange war ich denn weg?"

„Etwa zwei Stunden, denke ich. Charlie hat mich hergeholt, weil du wohl ziemlich heftig auf die Vision reagiert hast. Er meinte, es wäre besser, wenn ich hier bin, wenn du aufwachst."

„Zwei Stunden nur? Es kam mir viel länger vor. Ich kann mich an mindestens zwei Sonnenuntergänge erinnern."

„Die Zeit im Inneren der Schattenkristalle vergeht anders."

„Wie meinst du das? Wie lange hat die..." er zögerte, „das was ich gesehen habe in Wahrheit gedauert?"

Draco senkte den Kopf und betrachtete angestrengte den Saum seiner Tunika.

„Draco?"

Harry streckte die Hand aus und berührte seine Freund leicht am Arm.

„Vier Nächte. Vier Tage. Amber kam in der fünften Nacht."

Harry schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Vier Tage und Nächte! Das waren 96 Stunden! Draco war für diesen unerträglich langen Zeitraum der grausamen Folter der Todesser ausgeliefert gewesen, ohne eine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren, ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung! Und trotzdem hatte er es geschafft zu überleben! Harry spürte die Tränen, die in seine Augen traten, aber er unternahm nichts dagegen. Stattdessen folgte er einem plötzlichen Impuls, schlang beide Arme um Draco und zog ihn fest an sich. Er konnte ein leichtes Zittern spüren, aber er selbst bebte auch am ganzen Körper.

Lange Zeit saßen sie so in Charlies Büro auf dem Fußboden.

Harry hatte sein Gesicht in Dracos blonden Haaren vergraben und atmete den inzwischen so beruhigend vertrauten Duft ein, während die Tränen ungehindert über seine Wangen liefen. Immer wieder kämpfte er gegen die Bilder der Vision an, die an die Oberfläche traten und ihn zu überwältigen drohten: Draco, gefesselt und blutüberströmt, der flehende, panische Ausdruck in seinen vor Schmerz verschleierten Augen; die Todesser, die lachend um den Monolithen herumliefen, ihr Opfer verhöhnten und verspotteten; dann wieder die Hütte im Wald, die grinsenden Gesichter, Dracos unterdrücktes Wimmern.

Harry klammerte sich immer fester an seinen Freund, versuchte so die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit mit der Realität der Gegenwart zu überdecken.

Draco war gesund und es ging ihm gut! Er war glücklich und er war hier in Harrys Armen und all das lag schon Jahre zurück!

Scheinbar endlos wiederholt er dieses Mantra, als die Bilder und Eindrücke der letzten beiden Stunden immer heftiger und schneller auf ihn einprasselten.

„Harry! Harry lass mich los! Harry du tust mir weh!"

Harry ließ Draco so plötzlich los, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.

„Es tut mir leid! Das wollte ich nicht! Bitte, sei mir nicht böse! Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun! Ich..."

Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Draco legte ihm sacht die Hand auf den Mund und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.

„Shht. Ich weiß. Das sind die Nachwirkungen der Vision. Vier Tage in zwei Stunden ist ziemlich heftig. Komm mit. Du solltest dich erst mal ausruhen und etwas essen. Wir können später reden."

Er stand auf und zog Harry auf die Füße. Der Gryffindor verlor sofort das Gleichgewicht und taumelte gegen ihn.

„Vorsicht. Ganz langsam Harry. Du warst zwei Stunden vollkommen weggetreten. Lass es langsam angehen. Hier, setz dich hin."

Er stellte den umgestoßenen Stuhl wieder hin und half Harry sich zu setzen. Dann sah er sich suchend im Büro um. Schließlich entdeckte er, was er gesucht hatte: Die Kristallkugel war halb unter den Schreibtisch gerollt, als Harry sie fallen gelassen hatte.

Draco bückte sich und wollte die Kugel aufheben, doch Harrys entsetzter Aufschrei hielt ihn davon ab:

„NEIN! Fass sie nicht an! Bitte, Draco! Du kannst das nicht sehen! Du darfst nicht! Das werd ich nicht zulassen! Lass sie liegen. Bitte!"

Draco hatte in diesem Augenblick das Gefühl, dass sein Herz vor Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung in tausend Stücke zerspringen würde. Er hockte sich vor Harry, nahm die zitternden Hände des Gryffindor in seine und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Harry. Es wird mir nichts passieren. Die Kugel zeigt nur was in ihr verborgen ist, wenn man die Beschwörung spricht. Und dieser Zauber wurde unterbrochen, als du sie fallengelassen hast. Es ist nur ein Stück Glas. Es kann mir nichts tun."

„Aber... aber... kannst du sich nicht trotzdem liegen lassen? Bitte? Mir zuliebe. Ich würde mich wirklich besser fühlen, wenn du dieses Ding nicht anfasst."

„Ich kann sie nicht da liegen lassen. Sie gehört Greg. Es sind seine Erinnerungen die in dieser Kugel gespeichert sind. Er hat sie uns ausgeliehen und sie liegen zu lassen wäre nicht richtig. Keine Sorge. Ich verspreche dir, dass nichts passieren wird. Vertrau mir."

Er ließ Harrys Hände los und streckte den Arm nach der Kugel aus, die jetzt wieder milchig und unscheinbar war. Dann zog er das Kästchen vom Schreibtisch und legte den Kristall behutsam hinein, verschloss den Behälter und stand auf, um ihn zurück in den Schrank zu stellen. Harry ließ ihn dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Erst als der Schrank sicher verschlossen war, ließ er den angehaltenen Atem langsam entweichen.

Draco lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch und lächelte seinem Freund aufmunternd zu. „Siehst du. Nichts passiert."

Harry nickte schwach. „Wie viele solcher Kugeln sind in dem Schrank?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ein paar Dutzend. Keine Ahnung. Hab sie nie gezählt."

„Hast du... hast du auch eine?"

„Ja. Eigentlich wollte Charlie dir meine zeigen. Aber Greg fand das nicht gut und hat seine angeboten. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin sehr froh darüber. Meine Erinnerungen... sagen wir, sie sollte für alle Zeit verborgen bleiben."

Harry nahm Dracos Hand und betrachtete nachdenklich die schmalen, weißen Finger, die zwischen seinen eigenen, dunkleren lagen. Er konnte die Schwielen auf der Handfläche fühlen, die vom Geschirr der Drachen und vom jahrelangen Schwertkampf herrührten. Trotzdem waren diese Hände immer noch milchweiß und auf ihre Weise makellos. Harry hob langsam den Kopf und sah Draco in die Augen. Sie waren ruhig und aufmerksam, auch wenn noch immer eine vage Besorgnis in den silbrigen Tiefen lag.

„Was ich nicht verstehe: Warum habt ihr die Kugeln überhaupt? Warum hebt ihr diese Erinnerungen auf? Ihr werdet sie euch doch bestimmt nicht ansehen. Warum?"

Draco seufzte kurz, dann schob er die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch zur Seite und setzte sich auf die Tischplatte ohne Harrys Hand loszulassen.

„Diese Kugeln, eigentlich heißen sie Schattenkristalle, sind ein uralter Zauber, den irgendwelche Druiden vor ein paar tausend Jahren entwickelt haben. Die Denkarien, die heute benutzt werden, beruhen auf diesem Zauber. Aber während du in einem Denkarium alle Erinnerungen ablegen kannst, die du selbst auswählst, absorbieren die Kugeln nur böse Erinnerungen."

„Aber das macht doch noch viel weniger Sinn. Warum sollte man schlechte Erinnerungen aufheben wollen?"

„Es geht nicht ums Aufbewahren. Vielmehr helfen die Kugeln schlimme Erfahrungen zu verarbeiten. Sobald die Erinnerungen im Inneren des Kristalls gespeichert sind, werden sie für dich unwirklich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll. Wie ein Alptraum, aus dem du aufwachst und an den du dich zwar genau erinnerst, der aber immer mehr verblasst während du darüber nachdenkst. Sie betreffen dich nicht mehr. Sie sind noch immer da, aber es ist, als würdest du sie durch einen Schleier sehen. Sie sind weit weg. Manchmal kommen zwar noch immer Fetzen der Erinnerung an die Oberfläche und äußern sich in schlechten Träumen oder einem Gefühl der Unsicherheit, aber das ist im Bereich des Erträglichen. Ohne die Kugel würde die Erinnerung an das was geschehen ist mein ganzes Leben beherrschen, aber so kann ich damit umgehen. Dieser Kristall hat mir das Leben gerettet."

„Aber warum hebst du ihn auf? Warum wirfst du ihn nicht einfach weg? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dir jemals ansehen wirst, was darin gespeichert ist." Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Der Gedanke war einfach zu furchtbar.

„Nein. Sicher nicht. Ich hebe ihn in erster Linie auf, weil er hier sicher ist. Wenn ich ihn wegwerfe, hätte ich zuviel Angst, dass jemand die Kugel findet. Sie sind unzerstörbar und das Risiko wäre einfach zu groß. Außerdem ist die Erinnerung, so schlimm sie auch sein mag ein Teil meines Lebens. Es ist nicht so einfach so etwas ohne weiteres wegzuwerfen. Und wie gesagt, hier ist sie sicher. Auf dem Schrank liegt ein Fluch, so dass jeder, der ihn ohne triftigen Grund öffnen will, es sich plötzlich anders überlegt."

Harry warf einen Blick in Richtung des Schrankes und wieder überlief es ihn eiskalt.

„Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Können wir vielleicht woanders hingehen? Ich fühl mich hier nicht wirklich wohl. Außerdem würde ich mich gern ein bisschen hinlegen, glaube ich."

„Sicher. Ich wollte nur warten, bis du wieder halbwegs geradeaus laufen kannst. Komm. Ich bring dich in unser Zimmer und hol dir dann was zu essen."

--

„Wie geht es Harry?"

Greg hatte von seinem Topf aufgesehen, als Draco die Küche betrat und musterte seinen Freund jetzt eingehend.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er ist noch ziemlich durch den Wind. Charlie hat ihm alles gezeigt, wie es scheint."

„Typisch. Wie heißt noch dieses Muggel-Sprichwort? Mit Kanonen auf Spatzen?"

„Ich glaub schon. Ich hoffe nur, dass er damit keinen allzu großen Schaden angerichtet hat."

„Wie war er denn? Wie hat er reagiert?"

„Er hat geweint und mir fast die Rippen gebrochen, so fest hat er mich umarmt. Für alles andere war er zu erschöpft. Ich hab ihn ins Bett gebracht und wollte nur etwas zu essen für ihn holen."

„Klar. Wenn du ein paar Minuten hast, mach ich ihm was fertig, dass ihn schnell wieder auf die Beine bringt."

Eine Weile war es still, abgesehen vom Klappern der Töpfe und dem gelegentlichen Zischen, wenn Wasser oder überkochende Suppe auf die heiße Herdplatte tropfte. Draco schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen eine der hohen Säulen, die Teile der Decke stützen. Die Atmosphäre in dieser Küche hatte schon immer eine beruhigenden Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Die Stille, durchsetzt nur von den Geräuschen der arbeitenden Köche, die warme, rauchgeschwängerte Luft, die verschiedenen, teilweise überwältigenden Gerüche. Henriettas leises Singen. Die zweite Köchin, eine gemütliche Frau Ende fünfzig, zuständig für alles Süße angefangen bei Pudding, über Kuchen, Kekse bis hin zu Pralinen und Eiscreme schien stets so vollständig mit ihrer Umgebung zu verschmelzen, dass man sie fast für unsichtbar halten konnte. Selbst wenn sie sang, dachte man meist gar nicht über ihre Anwesenheit nach.

„Pack noch etwas zum Naschen mit ein, Gregory. Zucker ist gut für angeschlagene Nerven. Hallo Liebes." Sie huschte an Draco vorbei und schenkte ihm ein leicht verträumtes Lächeln.

„Hallo Henrie. Wie geht es dir?"

„Oh, du weißt ja. Mir geht es immer gut." Sie lächelte wieder und schlängelte sich dann an Greg vorbei zurück zu ihren Rührschüsseln und Backöfen.

„So, ich denke, ich hab jetzt alles. Sag Harry einen schönen Gruß."

Greg hatte einen großen Weidenkorb mit Essen und einer Flasche Wein vollgestopft und stellt ihn jetzt vor Draco auf die Arbeitsplatte.

„Meine Güte! Was hast du da alles reingetan? Er will sich nicht auf den Winterschlaf vorbereiten, Greg!"

Der große Koch kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ist schon gut. Ich hab ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen und das kompensier ich am besten damit, andere zu bekochen, weißt du doch. Ich hab dir doch auch ewig lang alle möglichen Leckereien hinterhergetragen, als es dir so schlecht ging."

Draco lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Danke Greg. Aber mach dir keine Gedanken. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Im Gegenteil. Du hast Schlimmeres verhindert, das weißt du."

„Ja. Sag ihm trotzdem, dass es mir leid tut."

„Mach ich. Bis später mein Freund."

--

Als Draco zurück in sein Zimmer kam, war Harry fest eingeschlafen. Er hatte seinen Arm um Dusty gelegt der zufrieden schnurrte. Draco stellte den Korb auf den Schreibtisch, dann zog er seine Stiefel aus und setzte sich ans Fußende des Bettes, langsam und vorsichtig um den Gryffindor nicht zu wecken.

Eine Weile beobachtet er seinen schlafenden Freund und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, jemals wieder mir der Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden. Das alles lag einfach schon zu lange zurück. Seit über fünf Jahren hatte er kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Es war niemals wirklich nötig gewesen.

Draco war froh gewesen, als Charlie ihm damals den Schattenkristall gab und ihn damit von seinen Alpträumen befreite. Die Nacht danach war nach endlosen Monaten voller Angst die erste in der er durchgeschlafen hatte; die erste Nacht, die nicht viel zu früh schweißgebadet und mit rasendem Herzen durch seine eigenen Schreie endete.

Am Tag darauf hatte er zum ersten Mal Ambers Geist gespürt.

Es war der Tag auf den Klippen gewesen, als er zum dritten Mal versucht hatte sich umzubringen. Die beiden Male zuvor war er zu verzweifelt, zu verschlossen gewesen, um irgendetwas anderes als den Schmerz in seiner Seele zu empfinden. Ein Schmerz, der jede körperliche Qual vollkommen überdeckt hatte.

Zuerst hatte er versucht seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, indem er einfach jede Nahrung verweigerte. Doch die Heiler hatten seine Absicht schnell durchschaut und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt und einfacher Magie zum essen gezwungen.

Das zweite Mal, von dem niemand außer Greg wusste, hatte ein in seinem Zimmer vergessenes Messer beinahe vollendet, was Lucius' Dolch Monate zuvor begonnen hatte. Greg hatte ihn an diesem Tag gefunden. Und Draco hatte ihn schwören lasse, es niemandem zu erzählen. Greg, der von seinen Schuldgefühlen weil er seinem Freund nicht geholfen hatte, aufgefressen wurde, hatte den verlangten Schwur geleistet und bis heute nicht gebrochen.

Draco strich nachdenklich über die schmale Narbe an seinem rechten Handgelenk. Sie war geblieben, als Celestes Zauber die übrigen Narben an Armen und Händen verschwinden ließ. Er hatte sich diese Narbe selbst zugefügt und darum blieb sie von der Magie unberührt. Sie würde für alle Zeit bleiben, als Zeichen seiner Schwäche, aber auch seines Überlebens.

Nachdem Amber ihn dann an jenem Morgen davon abhielt zu springen, hatte er es nicht noch einmal versucht, denn plötzlich wollte er leben. Innerhalb weniger Tage gelang dem Drachenweibchen, was neue und alte Freunde monatelang vergeblich versucht hatten: sie fachte seinen Lebenswillen und seinen Kampfgeist wieder an. Brachte ihn dazu sich nicht geschlagen zu geben.

Es war ebenfalls Amber und der Magie der Dracheninsel zu verdanken, dass auch die Gedanken an Rache die ihn in der ersten Zeit nach seiner Genesung angetrieben hatten, irgendwann nachließen und schließlich einem Gefühl tiefen Friedens wichen, dass jeder der sich der Aura der Inseln hingab früher oder später empfand. Die Drachenfestung wurde Dracos Zuhause und inzwischen konnte er sich fast nicht mehr an eine Zeit erinnern, als er nicht fester Bestandteil der Drachenarmee war, Freunde hatte und weitgehend glücklich war.

Wie gesagt, fast. Denn tief in seiner Seele lauerte noch immer die dunkle Erinnerung, bereit sich jederzeit auf ihn zu stürzen, wenn er es zuließ.

Jahrelang hatte er sich darum geweigert über das zu reden, was er erlebt hatte. Und da die meisten Menschen hier ähnlich grausame Erfahrungen mit sich trugen, versuchte niemand ihn zu drängen. Die Erinnerung war sicher im Innern des Schattenkristalls gefangen und würde für alle Zeit dort bleiben.

Draco seufzte leicht. Diesmal würde es sich nicht vermeiden lassen, darüber zu reden. Das war er seinem Freund schuldig. Harry hatte zuviel gesehen, um ohne Erklärung damit fertig zu werden. Und darum würde Draco zum ersten Mal seit über fünf Jahren der Erinnerung erlauben müssen zurückzukehren.

„Aber noch nicht jetzt." murmelte er.

Dann glitt er vorsichtig höher und unter die Bettdecke, bis er neben Harry lag; nahm den schlafenden Gryffindor behutsam in den Arm und schloss die Augen. Die Wahrheit konnte noch eine Weile warten.

--

„Nein! Bitte nicht! Aufhören! Bitte!"

Harrys Schreie rissen Draco etwa eine Stunde später unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Der Gryffindor warf sich unruhig hin und her, sein Atem kam stoßweise und sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt. Draco war sofort hellwach.

„Harry. Wach auf! Komm schon, Harry. Es ist nur ein Traum. Wach auf!"

„Draco?" Harry schlug die Augen auf und warf sich dann aufschluchzend in die Arme seines Freundes. „Oh Merlin, es war so furchtbar! Ich war wieder auf dieser Lichtung! Ich hab alles noch mal gesehen. Oh Gott, Draco. Es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte dir helfen, aber es ging nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen... Ich..." Der Rest ging in heftigem Schluchzen unter.

Draco streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und verfluchte Charlie im Stillen.

„Ruhig, Harry. Es war nur ein Traum. Es ist alle ok. Ich bin hier. Shhht."

Langsam gelang es Harry sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Nachdem er ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und setzte seine Brille wieder auf.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so anspringen."

Draco lachte leise. „Keine Sorge. Dafür bin ich doch da, oder?"

Er zwinkerte Harry zu und stand dann auf um den Korb zu holen.

„Hier. Du solltest vielleicht erst mal was essen."

„Für wie viel Leute ist der Korb?"

Der Slytherin setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen zurück aufs Bett.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht schickt Greg uns noch ein paar Leute vorbei."

Während sie aßen gaben beide sich große Mühe so zu tun, als wäre alles wie immer. Es war Harry, der die Sprache schließlich doch auf das Thema brachte, dass ihnen beiden auf der Seele lastete.

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Warum habt ihr mir das gezeigt? Nur damit ich nichts über euch verrate?"

„Ja. Du musst verstehen, wie wichtig das für uns alle ist. Es geht nicht allein um Charlie oder Ginny oder mich. Es geht um das Leben und die Sicherheit von Hunderten. Das Risiko, dass wir entdeckt werden, wenn die Todesser erfahren, dass viele ihrer früheren Opfer noch am Leben sind, ist einfach zu hoch. Und du bist einfach zu stur! Du hast weder mir noch Charlie zugehört. Dir eine der Kugeln zu zeigen, war die letzte Lösung, auf die wir uns geeinigt hatten. Aber Charlie hätte dir nicht alles zeigen brauchen. Er ist so ein Hornochse, manchmal! Es hätte ein Teil dessen gereicht, was du gesehen hast. Es tut mir leid, dass wir dir das angetan haben."

„Aber warum deine ...Erlebnisse? Warum nicht die von jemandem, den ich weniger gut kenne und weniger gern habe?"

„Weil du es dann kaum ernst genommen hättest. Es ist wie mit schlimmen Nachrichten, die man in der Zeitung liest. Wenn sie weit weg passieren, dann denkt man ‚Das ist aber schlimm.' und geht zur Tagesordnung über. Aber wenn so etwas jemandem passiert, den man kennt und mag, dann nimmt man es plötzlich ernst. Doch es hätte wie gesagt gereicht, dir einen Teil zu zeigen. Harry. Wir wollen wirklich nicht, dass die Menschen, die wir lieben, unsere Freunde und Verwandten leiden, aber es geht letztendlich auch um ihre Sicherheit. Nimm nur mal an, du erzählst Ron und Hermine und meinetwegen Arthur und Molly von uns. Wie willst du sichergehen, dass keiner der vier jemals ein Wort darüber verliert, dass wir leben? Und nun nimm weiter an, dass die falsche Person hört, was sie sagen. Du hast gesehen, wozu Voldemort und seine Anhänger leicht fähig sind. Für sie ist es ein Spiel. Je grausamer desto besser. Du hast die Runen gesehen?" Draco hob die Hand und legte sie leicht gegen seine Brust. Etwa auf dieser Höhe mussten die Narben der Schriftzeichen sein, die Lucius in seine Haut geschnitten hatte. Harry nickte stumm.

„Es ging dabei nicht darum mich zu verletzen. Das hätte keiner solch präzisen Schnitte bedurft."

Draco schluckt. Es fiel ihm schwer darüber zu sprechen.

Harry sagte kein Wort. Er saß nur da und sah seinen Freund stumm an, bis dieser sich wieder gefasst hatte und mit ruhiger Stimme weitersprach:

„Sie dienten dazu mich am Leben zu erhalten."

„Was?" hauchte Harry.

„Ja. Diesen Runen liegt ein uralter, dunkler Zauber zugrunde. In bestimmter Reihenfolge dienen sie dazu einen Menschen am Leben zu halten, egal wie viel Blut er verliert. Der Zauber bindet einen Teil des Blutes an den Körper und zwingt den Kreislauf weiterzumachen. Natürlich hält diese Wirkung nicht ewig. Aber es wäre noch ein paar Tage so weitergegangen. Sie wollten ihren Spaß und das so lange wie möglich."

„Wie konnte er das tun? Du bist sein Sohn! Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut! Er muss dich doch geliebt haben!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Vater mich je geliebt hat und es ist mir ehrlich gesagt inzwischen auch egal. Aber in seinen Augen habe ich aufgehört sein Sohn zu sein, in der Sekunde als ich mich weigerte in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Ungehorsam ist das schlimmste aller Verbrechen."

„Und deine Mutter?"

Draco senkte den Kopf: „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist sie längst tot. Sie hat sich immer vor Lucius gefürchtet. Ich war ihr einziger Grund bei ihm zu bleiben. Auch wenn sie das erst in den letzten Jahren gezeigt hat. Aber es kann sein, dass es zu spät für sie war, ihn zu verlassen. Wenn sie lebt, dann wünsche ich ihr, dass sie nicht zu sehr leidet, aber ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht daran."

Beide schwiegen eine Weile, sahen sich nicht an. Dann hob Harry den Kopf:

„Wie lange?"

„Wie lange was?"

„Wie lange muss ich schweigen?"

„Frag mich nicht, Harry. Ich kann dir darauf keine Antwort geben. So lange bis wir uns selbst offenbaren. Das kann in zwei Monaten sein oder in einem Jahr. Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht bei mir."

„Gut. Ich werden für mich behalten, was ich hier gesehen habe. Wenn ich dadurch verhindern kann, dass irgendjemand durchmachen muss, was dir angetan wurde... Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte es für dich ungeschehen machen."

„Ach Harry..."

Draco fühlte eine neue Welle der Zuneigung, die sein Herz fast zum Bersten brachte. Statt einer Antwort beugte er sich vor und küsste den Gryffindor sanft auf den Mund.

„Warum hast du mir nie von der anderen Sache erzählt? Das in... in der Hütte?"

Draco senkte den Kopf. „Ich konnte nicht. In gewisser Weise war es schlimmer als die Folter und dir davon zu erzählen war unmöglich. Wenn ich hätte entscheiden könne, was Charlie dir zeigt, dann wüsstest du noch immer nichts davon. Ich hatte Angst, dass du jedes Mal, wenn du mich berührst daran denken würdest, dass dich der Gedanke allein abstoßen würde."

„Draco nein! Das darfst du nicht denken! Aber was ist mit dir? Denkst du nicht jedes Mal daran, wenn ich oder jemand anders dich berührt? Wie kannst du mit der Erinnerung leben ohne wahnsinnig zu werden? Ich habe es nur gesehen und weiß nicht, wie ich jemals damit fertig werden soll. Du hast es am eigenen Leib erleben müssen. Diese Kugel allein kann doch unmöglich soviel Macht haben? Hilf mir das zu verstehen. Und hilf mir, dass ich vergessen kann, was ich gesehen habe." Harrys Stimme war flehend. Bei der Erinnerung an die Vergewaltigung spürte er wieder den unbändigen Wunsch die dafür Verantwortlichen mit eigenen Händen zu erwürgen.

„Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich, Harry. Es geht mir gut, das habe ich dir schon oft gesagt. Ich habe gelernt mit dieser Erinnerung zu leben. Die Kugel, die Magie der Insel, das alles hilft mir damit fertig zu werden. Andere haben viel schlimmeres erleben müssen. Und jede Berührung, jeder Kuss von dir, führt mich eine Stück weiter weg von der Vergangenheit, ersetzt ein Stück mehr von der Erinnerung. Du hilfst mir zu vergessen, wann immer wir zusammen sind. Denk niemals, dass du mich an _sie_ erinnerst! Das stimmt nicht. Was deine Erinnerung betrifft, sie wird schon bald verblassen, wie ein schlechter Traum."

„Ja, aber ich werde niemals vergessen, was ich gesehen habe. Und es wird dauern, bis sie verblassen. Was mache ich so lange? Ich weiß, es klingt furchtbar jämmerlich, aber ich will diese Bilder nicht länger sehen müssen. Was kann ich tun, damit sie schneller verschwinden?"

Draco lächelte jetzt wieder. Er stellt den Korb auf den Boden und näherte sich Harry mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Überdecke die schlechten mit guten Erinnerungen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ließ er seine Hand in Harrys Nacken gleiten und zog dessen Gesicht zu sich heran.

Der Kuss, der folgte, war anders als der vorherige. Hungrig und voller Leidenschaft. Harry schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Verlangen hin, dass dieser Kuss in seinem Inneren auslöste. Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er nach der silbernen Spange, die Dracos Tunika am Hals zusammenhielt. Mit einem leisen Klappern fiel das Schmuckstück schließlich zu Boden und entblößte einen breiten Streifen cremig weißer Haut. Harrys Hände glitten tiefer, unter den Saum und schoben den weichen Stoff hoch, um mehr nackte Haut freizulegen. Schließlich unterbrach er den Kuss, um die Tunika vollends auszuziehen. Einen Moment lang blieb er reglos sitzen und nahm den Anblick, der sich ihm bot in sich auf. Dracos Wangen waren leicht gerötet, seine Augen hatten eine von Leidenschaft und Verlangen ausgelöste rauchgraue Farbe angenommen, die Pupillen waren geweitet, sein Atem war schnell und unregelmäßig. Harry ließ seinen Blick tiefer gleiten, folgte dem Verlauf der Narben über Schultern und Brust bis hinunter zum Bauch, wo die Linien im Bund der Hose verschwanden. Draco streckte die Arme aus um den Gryffindor wieder an sich zu ziehen, doch dieser hielt ihn mit einer raschen Geste davon ab.

„Nicht anfassen." hauchte er, „Lass mich."

Der Slytherin ließ gehorsam die Arme sinken und beobachtete seinen Freund aufmerksam. Harry studierte noch einen Augenblick lang jedes Detail, dann streckte er die Hand aus und fing an, behutsam die verblassten Linien der Runen nachzuzeichnen, die unter dem Gewirr der übrigen Narben noch immer deutlich zu sehen waren.

„Was machst du da?" Dracos Stimme war rau vor Verlangen, trotzdem konnte er einen Hauch Besorgnis nicht daraus verbannen.

Grüne Augen sahen ihn unschuldig an, verschleiert von Leidenschaft und tiefer Zuneigung.

„Ich mache, was du gesagt hast. Ich überdecke die schlimmen Erinnerungen mit etwas Gutem."

Dann beugte Harry sich vor und begann damit dem Verlauf der Narben erst mit den Lippen und dann mit der Zunge zu folgen.

Draco keuchte auf, als der warme Mund sich gegen seine Haut schmiegten. Dann legte er den Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen und gab sich vollkommen der Berührung hin. Das war etwas völlig Neues. Normalerweise war Harry scheu und zurückhaltend im Bett und überließ Draco die Initiative. Doch heute schien er beschlossen zu haben, ihre Rollen zu vertauschen.

Die Lippen wanderten tiefer, warme Finger tasteten nach dem Verschluss seiner Hose. Draco unternahm einen weiteren Versuch Harry zu umarmen und wurde sofort wieder aufgehalten. Wie der Gryffindor seine Absicht durch geschlossene Augen bemerkt hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Ich hab gesagt, nicht anfassen."

„Harry! Wie soll ich das machen? Ich bin verrückt nach dir, ich will dich berühren!"

„Dein Pech, Malfoy." Harry küsste ihn auf den Mund, wand sich aber sofort wieder aus seiner Reichweite. „Heute bin ich mal dran. Halt einfach still."

Draco gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich.

„Vergiss es, Baby. Jammern nützt dir überhaupt nichts. Genieß es einfach!"

Harry stand kurz vom Bett auf und entledigte sich seiner Kleider, bevor er seine Reise über Dracos Haut wieder aufnahm. Langsam und behutsam berührte er so nach und nach jede einzelne Narbe. Zuerst mit den Augen, dann mit den Fingern und schließlich mit Lippen und Zunge. Draco hatte längst jeden klaren Gedanken aufgegeben. Seine Sinne konzentrierten sich auf die sanften Berührungen, die über seinen nackten Körper geisterten und jeden Millimeter seiner Haut in Flammen setzten.

Erst als die Berührungen plötzlich aufhörten klärte sich sein Verstand soweit, dass er die Augen öffnen und nach dem Grund für die Unterbrechung forschen konnte. Er lag inzwischen auf dem Rücken und Harry war über ihm, die Knie zu beiden Seiten seiner Hüften. Eine leise Unsicherheit mischte sich in das Verlangen, dass deutlich in den grünen Augen zu sehen war. Einen Moment lang war Draco von dieser plötzlich Scheu irritiert, dann wurde ihm klar, was Harry bedrückte. Er wollte zu Ende führen was er angefangen hatte, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Draco das zulassen würde. Sechs Jahre lang hatte er nicht erlaubt, dass jemand ihn auf diese Weise berührte. Egal mit wie vielen Männern er geschlafen hatte, keiner von ihnen hatte ihn dazu gebracht stillzuhalten, während sie... Die Erinnerung hatte jedes mal gnadenlos zugeschlagen. Doch plötzlich spielte das keine Rolle mehr. Er wollte es. Hier und jetzt und mit Harry. Ein leises Nicken, ein schiefes Lächeln, geflüsterte Worte:

„Ja. Nimm mich."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Frag nicht. Tu es einfach."

Ein Moment der Unsicherheit. Dann behutsam tastenden Finger, lange weiße Beine, die sich haltsuchend um eine schmale Hüfte schlangen.

Harry hielt einen Augenblick inne, studierte aufmerksam das schöne Gesicht seines Freundes, bevor er langsam und behutsam in ihn eindrang.

Ein leiser Anflug von Panik flackerte in kurz in den silbrigen Augen auf.

Dann zarte, beruhigende Küsse, Finger, die ihre Wanderung wieder aufnahmen. Draco schloss die Augen und ließ sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wirklich und vollkommen fallen.

Sehr viel später lagen sie engumschlungen in der Dunkelheit. Dracos Rücken schmiegte sich fest gegen Harrys Bauch. So fest, dass er den Herzschlag des Gryffindor auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Langsame, gleichmäßige Schläge, im Einklang mit ruhigen, tiefen Atemzügen.

Draco spürte seinen eigenen Atem langsamer werden, spürte, wie er unaufhaltsam in den Schlaf hinüberglitt.

Seine Worte waren leise und schläfrig und nur Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen:

„Ich liebe dich."

A/N: Na, geht's euch allen wieder gut? Kiralein, dir auch?

Ich hoffe, das Chap. hat euch wieder halbwegs versöhnt.

Obwohl ihr euch darüber im Klaren sein solltet, dass die beiden noch nicht mal in der Nähe eines Happy Ends sind.

Wenn es überhaupt eins gibt...

So, bevor ihr mir jetzt alle einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt, verabschiede ich mich für heute. ;o)

LG

Eure Yulah

P.S. Slashiger als in diesem Chap. wird's vermutlich nicht. Wie gesagt, ich schreib sowas nicht so gern so detailliert. Aber ich denke, ihr seid trotzdem im Bilde, oder? 

Das heißt aber nicht, dass das hier das letzte Mal war.


	14. Chapter 13

13.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich..." 

Immer wieder hallten die Worte durch Harrys Erinnerung.

Er saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Brüstung des Wehrganges, den Rücken gegen die Mauer des Turms gelehnt und ließ sich die warmen Strahlen der Spätwintersonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Der Wind hatte in den letzen Tagen merklich nachgelassen und inzwischen konnte man bereits den Frühling erahnen.

Fünf Tage waren vergangen seit dem Tag in Charlies Büro, fünf Tage, seit Draco die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, die Harrys Welt völlig auf den Kopf stellten. In dieser Nacht hatte er nichts darauf erwiderte, hatte sich schlafend gestellt, auch wenn sein Herz fast aus der Brust sprang. Draco war wenig später eingeschlafen, ohne zu merken welchen Schock er seinem Freund versetzt hatte. Am nächsten Tag verlor er kein Wort darüber und Harry stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Slytherin sich entweder nicht mehr an seine Worte erinnerte oder tatsächlich davon ausging, dass Harry ihn nicht gehört hatte. In jedem Fall wiederholte er die Worte nicht und auch sonst verhielt er sich wie auch die Monate zuvor.

Harry hingegen warf dieser eine kleine Satz vollkommen aus der Bahn.

Wann war das passiert? Wann war aus ihrer unkomplizierte, leidenschaftlich Beziehung mehr geworden? Wann hatte Draco angefangen mehr in seinem Freund zu sehen, als genau das: einen Freund, mit dem er eben auch schlief, den er gern hatte, aber mehr nicht? Harry wusste keine Antwort auf diese Fragen, aber eines war sicher: es durfte nicht sein! Auf keinen Fall! Egal was Harry empfand; Draco durfte sich einfach nicht in ihn verliebt haben! Er brachte sich selbst damit in zu große Gefahr. Das war ihm durch den Blick in den Schattenkristall klar geworden. Wenn Voldemort davon erfuhr, und dass er es erfuhr, war sicher, dann würde Draco wieder zur Zielscheibe der Todesser werden und wenn er ihnen erneut in die Hände fiel, würden sie ihn dazu benutzen Harry zu ködern. Und sie würden ihn wieder quälen. Und ein zweites Mal würde er das nicht überleben. Harry hatte gesehen, wozu sie fähig waren, was sie Draco angetan hatten. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas noch einmal geschah! Auch wenn es bedeutete den einzigen Menschen zu verlassen, den er in seinem Leben jemals geliebt hatte.

Er spürte wie eine einzelne Träne unter seinen Wimpern hervorquoll und langsam über seine Wange lief. Er liebte Draco. Liebte ihn so sehr, wie er es sich niemals hatte träumen lassen und trotzdem wusste er, dass es für sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft gab. Draco zu verlieren würde er nicht ertragen und darum, so unlogisch das in seinen eigenen Ohren klang, war der einzige Ausweg sich von ihm zu trennen, bevor es zu spät war.

Bisher war dieser Plan nicht weiter schwer zu realisieren gewesen, denn es war allein sein Herz, dass brechen würde. Jetzt sah die Sache vollkommen anders aus. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste Draco dazu bringen seine Gefühle für Harry so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen und sich jemand neuen zu suchen. Es gab eine Menge gutaussehender, schwuler Männer hier und viele von ihnen wären froh, den hübschen Slytherin für sich...

Harry unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Es tat zu weh darüber nachzudenken. Wenn er nur eine Möglichkeit finden würde, ihm eine Weile aus dem Weg zu gehen. Gleichzeitig wollte er jede Minute, die ihnen noch gemeinsam blieb mit Draco verbringen. Unbewusst war er in den letzten Tagen sehr viel anhänglicher und fordernder gewesen als sonst. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, ob jemand sah, wie sie sich küssten oder was die Leute dachte, wenn sie plötzlich gemeinsam den Raum verließen, nicht zum Essen kamen oder erst am späten Nachmittag aufstanden. Auch war Harry es, der die Initiative ergriff, wann immer sie allein waren, während er sich vorher stets hatte verführen lassen, ohne jemals den ersten Schritt zu tun. Draco war die Veränderung im Verhalten seines Freundes aufgefallen, aber da dieser jede entsprechende Frage mit einem Lachen abtat, bohrte er nicht weiter nach, sondern ließ den Dingen ihren Lauf.

Insgeheim gestand Harry sich ein, dass sein Benehmen hauptsächlich auf einem schlechten Gewissen beruhte. Er wusste, dass das Ende ihrer Beziehung in greifbarer Nähe lag und es schien fast, als wolle er Draco schon jetzt für den Schmerz, den er ihm bald zufügen würde entschädigen. Als wolle er soviel von sich selbst, seiner Seele, seinem Herzen hier lassen wie nur irgendwie möglich. Das alles war ihm nur zu klar. Was auf sich warten ließ, war ein brauchbarer Plan. Sicher, er konnte einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, der Draco dazu bringen würde, sich von ihm zu trennen. Aber das wollte er nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass es auf diese Weise endete. Und wenn er einfach ging, ohne Schluss zu machen, dann würde Draco früher oder später nach Hogwarts kommen und sich damit noch mehr in Gefahr bringe. Was also sollte er tun?

--

Zwei Tage später kam ihm das Schicksal zur Hilfe.

Er wurde relativ früh wach, draußen war noch alles dunkel, und stellte fest, dass das Bett neben ihm leer war. Einen Moment lang blieb er liegen, sicher dass Draco nur kurz im Bad war, doch dann hörte er das metallische Klicken des Schwertharnischs, der von seinem Haken an der Wand genommen wurde. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und sah, dass Draco bereits vollständig angezogen war. Mehr noch. Er trug seinen weiten Reitmantel, der grüne Schal lag locker um seine Hals, so dass die Enden fast den Boden berührten und er war in diesem Moment damit beschäftig die Schwertscheide so zu befestigen, dass sie fest auf seinem Rücken lag und der Griff über seine rechte Schulter ragte.

In dieser Aufmachung hatte Harry ihn erst einmal gesehen.

Damals in Hogsmeade, als sich ihre Wege nach über sechs Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder gekreuzt hatten.

„Was ist passiert?"

Draco bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Harry wach war und schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln.

„Hey. Hab ich dich geweckt? Tut mir leid. Ich bin gleich verschwunden, dann kannst du weiterschlafen."

Harry setzte sich ganz hin und angelte gähnend nach seiner Brille.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz vor vier."

„Und wo willst du zu so nachtschlafender Zeit hin? Noch dazu in voller Montur?"

Draco setzte sich auf die Bettkante und fing an den langen Schal um Hals und Kopf zu drapieren.

„Stella war vor einer halben Stunde hier. Es hat einen Angriff auf einer der winzigen Inseln vor der Küste Islands gegeben. Ein Gruppe von Druiden die zu unserem Orden gehören ist dort. Wir wollen sie herbringen."

„Island?"

„Ja. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder da. Das ist ein Routineeinsatz. Nichts Aufregendes. Nichts Gefährliches. Aber die Strecke ist ziemlich weit, darum schickt Charlie die größeren Drachen."

„Du wirst mir fehlen."

„Du mir auch." Draco gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, dann stand er auf und wand sich zum gehen. An der Tür blieb er kurz stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um:

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Ich verspreche dir, wenn ich zurück bin und du dann immer noch willst, bring ich dich nach Hogwarts. Einverstanden?"

„Ja. Und Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Pass auf dich auf!"

Draco lächelte: „Das werd ich. Mach's gut."

Er hob die rechte Hand, zog den Saum der Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und plötzlich schien Draco verschwunden zu sein.

An seine Stelle trat wieder der Drachenreiter mit den seltsam unwirklichen Augen, der Harry vor einem halben Jahr das Leben gerettet hatte.

Dann fiel die Tür lautlos ins Schloss und Harry war allein.

„Leb wohl, mein Geliebter."

--

Ein paar Stunden später saß Harry in der Halle und frühstückte.

Nach einer Weile gesellte Stella sich zu ihm. Von den anderen war keiner zu sehen.

„Morgen Harry."

„Stella. Guten Morgen. Du bist nicht mitgeflogen?"

„Nein. Das schaffen die auch allein. Außerdem ist Jinxy nicht kräftig genug für so einen langen Flug. Fünfzehn Stunden am Stück schafft sie nicht."

„Fünfzehn Stunden? Meine Güte. Das ist lang."

„Ja." lachte Stella. „Das ist lang. Aber auf offener See kann man schlecht eine Pause einlegen. Und die wenigsten Drachen schwimmen gern."

„Ist Ginny auch mit? Ich hab sie noch gar nicht gesehen heute."

„Ja. Eigentlich wollte sie hier bleiben, aber bei ihr und Greg hängt der Haussegen schief. Sie ist sauer wegen der Sache mit Gregs Schattenkristall."

Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Toast.

„Du weißt davon?"

„Sicher. Charlie hat mich vorher auch um meine Meinung gefragt. Wirklich angetan war ich von der Idee übrigens nicht. Und Gin war vollkommen dagegen. Dass Greg sich darüber hinweggesetzt hat, um Draco einen Gefallen zu tun, passt ihr gar nicht in den Kram. Wahrscheinlich wird sie jetzt während des gesamten Fluges auf ihm herumhacken. "

Harry schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken: „Ach um den mach dir mal keine Sorgen, er kann sich ganz gut gegen die kleine Giftspritze zu Wehr setzen!."

„Da sagst du was! Wie geht's dir denn? Kommst du mit dem zurecht, was du gesehen hast?"

„Ja. Es war hart, aber es wird langsam besser. Ich fühle mich nur so hilflos, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Es war grauenhaft zusehen zu müssen und nichts unternehmen zu können. Das hat mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht."

„Das glaub ich dir. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die ersten Monate. Ich habe damals wirklich nicht erwartet, dass Draco es schaffen würde. Als Amber ihn herbrachte hatte ich Wache. Den Anblick werden ich nie vergessen. Als ich ihn sah, dachte ich, dass er unmöglich überleben kann, so wie er zugerichtet war. Celeste und Philomena haben wirklich ein Wunder gewirkt."

Harry nickte. Dann stellte er eine Frage die ihm schon seit ein paar Tagen auf der Seele brannte:

„Er hat gesagt, dass er versucht hat sich umzubringen, als er wieder gesund war. Weißt du was darüber?"

„Ja. Er hat tagelang jede Nahrung verweigert und später wollte er sich von der Klippe stürzen. Das geht vielen so, die wir retten. Wenn sie merken, dass sie leben werden, dann werden sie plötzlich von den Schrecken dessen was sie erlebt haben überwältigt und dann haben viele den Wunsch zu sterben, weil das einfacher ist, als sich den Dämonen der Vergangenheit zu stellen. Und leider kommt es immer wieder vor, dass sie damit Erfolg haben."

Harry war schockiert. „Das ist ja furchtbar! Kann man denn nichts dagegen tun?"

„Nein. Wir können nicht Tag und Nacht jeden Winkel der Burg bewachen. Außerdem steht es niemandem zu über das Leben eines anderen zu entscheiden. Wenn jemand wirklich sterben will, dann findet er einen Weg. Natürlich verhindern wir die offensichtlichen Selbstmordversuche. Aber es gibt Menschen, denen kann man nicht helfen. Menschen, für die das Überleben schlimmer wäre als der Tod. Warum soll man sie zwingen, zu leben?"

Als sie Harrys Gesicht sah, musste sie trotz des ernsten Themas lachen:

„Jetzt schau mich nicht zu entgeistert an! Ich sag ja nicht, dass ich das gut finde, oder dass wir das unterstützen. Und es kommt auch nur sehr, sehr selten vor. Ich kann mich nur an drei Fälle erinnern. Und ich bin auf dieser Insel geboren. Jetzt lass uns lieber über was anderes reden, bevor du noch völlig die Achtung vor mit verlierst."

„Warum soll er die Achtung vor dir verlieren?"

Simon hatte nur den Schluss der Unterhaltung mitbekommen. Jetzt ließ er sich neben Stella auf die Bank fallen und inspizierte sein Frühstück.

„Sag mal, erwartest du Gäste?"

Stella musterte den Berg Essen, der sich auf seinem Tablett stapelte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Wieso?"

„Weil auf diesem Teller genug Essen für einen kompletten Schwarm samt Reitern ist!"

„Na, jetzt übertreibst du aber."

Harry grinste während er zwischen den beiden hin und her schaute. Seit Simon keine Bedrohung mehr für ihn darstellt hatte er sich mit dem stets gut gelaunte, flirtbesessenen Drachenreiter angefreundet und es machte ihm immer wieder einen Riesenspaß zuzusehen, wie der Casanova der Drachenfestung, wie Paul ihn genannt hatte, Stella und Ginny in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Wo steckt denn Dominic, der Wunderbare?"

„Ist hoffentlich geplatzt!"

„Nanu, woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

„Er hat rausgefunden, dass ich mal was mit Meagan laufen hatte und ist total ausgerastet. Ein anderen Mann, dass könnte er ja verstehen, aber ein Frau? Niemals. Das könnte er mir einfach nicht verzeihen. Bla, bla, bla..."

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry fügte er grinsend hinzu: „Dray hat das nie gestört."

Stella verdrehte die Augen: „Ja, der hat dich auch nie ernst genommen! Und jetzt hör auf, Harry zu ärgern und sag mir lieber, wann du was mit Meagan hattest? Daran kann ich mich überhaupt nicht erinnern. Ich weiß zwar, dass du seit Jahren versuchst dich zu entscheiden, ob du Männer oder Frauen lieber magst, aber das hör ich jetzt zum ersten Mal."

Simon murmelte etwas unverständliches und starrte dabei hochkonzentriert in sein Rührei.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte: letzte Woche. Und bevor du dich aufregst: es war nur ein Nacht. Meine Güte, kein Grund gleich auszuflippen! Es ist doch genug Simon für alle da!"

Stella tat als würde sie sich übergeben:

„Das ist so widerlich Macho, dass ich darauf gar nicht antworten werden."

„Hey! Ich mein doch nur: wenn ich mit nem anderen Kerl gevögelt hätte, dann würde ihn das nicht stören. Aber weil es eine Frau war, macht er die Riesenwelle. Das ist doch total verlogen."

Stella stand auf. „Ok. Das werde ich mir nicht länger anhören. Erzähl das jemand anderem. Ich geh jetzt runter in den Hof."

„Warte, Stella. Ich komm mit, ich wollte dich noch was fragen."

Harry folgte ihr eilig aus der Halle, ohne auf Simons Protest zu reagieren.

„Hey! Ihr könnt mich doch nicht alle allein lassen! Ich bin auch sensibel!"

--

„Du meine Güte, der Kerl hat so ein Rad ab, das gibt es gar nicht! Und dann sieht er dich mit diesem Dackelblick an und du kannst ihm nicht mal böse sein. Aber mit seiner Fremdgeherei bringt er sich irgendwann noch mal um Kopf und Kragen. Irgendwann erwischt er mal jemanden, der ihm das nicht so einfach durchgehen lässt. Draco hat ihn ja halbwegs im Griff gehabt, aber Dominic ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Sie hatten sich auf die Treppe gesetzt, die in den Hof hinunter führte und genossen die ersten Strahlen der Wintersonne.

„Stella? Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Klar. Hast du damit ja getan. Nein. War nur'n Scherz. Was gibt's denn?"

„Das mit Draco und Simon. Gin hat gesagt, dass das schon was her ist. Wie lange genau? Irgendwie hab ich mich nie getraut, Draco das selbst zu fragen. Ich schäm mich immer noch wegen dem Aufstand, den ich veranstaltet habe. Und das für Nichts und wieder Nichts."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Das haben längst alle unter ‚Inselkoller' abgelegt. Den kriegt jeder früher oder später. Bei dir war's halt früher."

„Na, ich weiß nicht. Ich finde trotzdem, dass ich mich superpeinlich benommen habe. Als wäre ich gerade vierzehn!"

„Ja, so seid ihr Männer halt. Lass mich mal überlegen. Die Sache mit Dray und dem Bekloppten... Hmmm. Ich schätze, dass müsste jetzt so zwei Jahre her sein. Sie waren ungefähr sieben oder acht Monaten fest zusammen. Dann hat Simon angefangen es sich wieder in fremden Betten gemütlich zu machen und Dray hat nicht lange gefackelt und ihn rausgeschmissen. Vor ungefähr einem Jahr hat Simon dann beschlossen, dass er Draco zurück will und ist ihm monatelang auf die Nerven gegangen. Ich glaub sie waren auch noch ein paar Mal zusammen im Bett, aber Draco hat die Sache nicht mehr ernst genommen. Deshalb die Anspielung vorhin. Es war ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt schlichtweg egal, ob Simon auch mit anderen schläft. Er wusste ja inzwischen, dass der Kerl Treue für eine exotische Pflanze hält. Vor gut einem halben Jahr hat sich Simon dann zu dieser Mission in Kanada gemeldet. Du weißt schon, von der er vor Weihnachten zurückgekommen ist. Am Tag als er geflogen ist, hat er Draco dazu gekriegt, ihm eine zweite Chance zu versprechen. Na ja, dazu ist es, wie du weißt, nie gekommen. Und ich würde mal sagen, inzwischen ist dieser Zug endgültig abgefahren. Draco ist absolut vernarrt in dich. Aber ich schätze mal, das weißt du. So gesehen, war deine Eifersucht tatsächlich umsonst."

Harry konnte sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Stella wusste gar nicht, wie recht sie mit ihrer Vermutung hatte.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Stella hatte die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht der aufgehenden Sonne zugewandt. Harry betrachtete seine verschränkte Finger und sucht nach den passenden Worte, um auszusprechen, was ihm den ganzen Morgen schon im Kopf herumging.

Nachdem Draco gegangen war, hatte Harry nicht mehr schlafen können. Er hatte stundenlang im Bett gelegen, an die Decke gestarrt und versucht eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Draco hatte versprochen ihn zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen, aber dazu würde er es nicht kommen lassen. Auch wenn er sich tief in seinem Herzen wie ein Feigling vorkam, er wollte weg sein, bevor sein Freund zurückkehrte. Das würde es für beide einfacher machen. Dann war er aufgestanden und hatte einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben. Zuerst wusste er nicht so recht, wie er sein Verschwinden erklären sollte. Die Wahrheit würde Draco niemals gelten lassen, als entschloss er sich zu einer Notlüge, die ihn so wenig wie möglich verletzen würde. Als er den Brief schließlich verschlossen und auf dem Nachttisch abgelegt hatte, packte er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen. Er war nicht sicher, ob er die Kleider behalten durfte, die man ihm hier geschenkt hatte, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, kein Recht darauf zu haben. Aber er konnte auch unmöglich nackt fortgehen. Schließlich packte er die Sachen ein, nahm sich aber vor, noch einmal in der Schneiderei vorbeizugehen und sich zu bedanken. Jetzt stand ihm noch die schwierigste Aufgabe bevor: Er musste jemanden finden, der ihn nach Hause brachte. Möglichst ohne Fragen zu stellen. Auch diesmal kam ihm das Schicksal zur Hilfe, als Stella sich zu ihm gesellte. Blieb die Frage, wie er ihr sein Anliegen vortragen konnte.

„Stella? Ich würde dich gern um einen Gefallen bitte."

Sie öffnete die Augen und wand ihm ihr lächelndes Gesicht zu.

„Klar, Schatz. Ich mach fast alles. Wenn du allerdings ein Kind von mir willst, muss ich passen."

Prompt wurde Harry knallrot, worüber Stella in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Das war doch nur ein Witz! Keine Sorge, irgendwann lernst du das auch noch. Jetzt ernsthaft. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Kannst du mich nach Hogwarts bringen? So bald wie möglich?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Sicher. Aber ich dachte, Draco bringt dich zurück?"

„Ja. Das hat er mir heute morgen versprochen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich wäre gern weg, wenn er wiederkommt."

„Aber warum? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Das ist es ja gerade. Wenn er hier ist, dann wird es mir noch viel schwerer fallen zu gehen. Aber ich muss zurück. Darum wäre es mir lieber jetzt, wo er nicht hier ist."

„Das kann ich irgendwie verstehen. Ich hasse es auch mich zu verabschieden. Trotzdem kommt das jetzt ein bisschen überraschend. Aber ok, wenn du unbedingt willst, bring ich dich zurück."

„Heute noch?"

„Heute? Das ist aber sehr plötzlich. Muss es wirklich so schnell sein?"

„Stella bitte! Wenn du nicht kannst, dann werde ich jemand anderen fragen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich meine Entschlossenheit noch aufrecht erhalten kann. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen."

Stella sah den Gryffindor forschend an. Ihr entging weder der drängende Ton in seiner Stimme noch der flehende Ausdruck seiner Augen. Schließlich nickte sie.

„Gut. Der Flug nach Hogwarts dauert etwa fünf Stunden. Vielleicht mehr, je nach Wetterlage. Es dauert eine Weile alle Vorbereitungen zu treffen, aber ich schätze mal, in zwei oder drei Stunden könnten wir aufbrechen. Es ist jetzt neun Uhr, wir sollten es eigentlich schaffen bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit in Hogwarts zu sein. Na los, je schneller wir anfangen, desto schneller bist du wieder daheim."

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell sie ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte und bereits anfing zu planen.

„Danke Stella. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen."

Er stand auf und umarmte die Drachreiterin. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf wie klein sie war. Sie reichte ihm nur knapp bis zur Schulter.

„Mach ich doch gern. Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass du Charlie Bescheid sagst. Der reißt uns nämlich sonst beiden den Kopf ab."

„Mach ich. Ich werd mich auch von den anderen verabschieden. So unhöflich bin ich dann doch nicht."

--

Zwei Stunden später stand Harry auf dem Wehrgang und verabschiedete sich von seinen neuen Freunden. Er war erstaunt, wie viele gekommen waren um ihm Lebwohl zu sagen. Alle hatten ihm versichert, wie gern sie ihn hatten und wie schade es war, dass er fortmusste und dass sie hofften ihn bald wiederzusehen. Selbst Greg hatte sein Küche alleingelassen und stand jetzt neben Angelina und Paul.

Sie warteten nur noch auf Charlie.

Stella legte letzte Hand an Jinx' Geschirr. Der große goldenen Drache saß auf der Außenmauer und begutachtete die allgemeine Aufregung mit mäßigem Interesse. Bob stand neben Stella, ließ seine Hände immer wieder prüfend über die goldenen Flanken und Flügel des Weibchens gleiten und gab ihrer Reiterin gedämpfte Anweisungen. Es würde Jinx' erster längerer Flug seit dem Herbst werden und der Drachenheiler war besorgt, wie die ältere Echse das überstehen würde.

„Sie ist zäh, Bob. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Hogwarts ist nicht so weit weg."

„Ja, aber versuch nicht um jeden Preis heute noch zurück zu kommen. Wenn du merkst, dass sie erschöpft ist, dann bleib lieber über Nacht."

„Bob! Ich weiß das! Ich bin schon länger dabei. Und ich kenne meine Jinxy. Ich merke, wenn sie nicht mehr kann. Jetzt hör auf zu unken! Harry ist schon ganz blass um die Nase!"

„Schon gut, schon gut."

„Hey seht mal, da kommt ja unser furchtloser Anführer! Was ist los Charlielein? Bist nicht aus den Federn gekommen, was?"

Charlie kam über den Hof gehetzt, eilte die Treppe zum Wehrgang hoch und warf Simon einen bösen Blick zu.

„Halt dein Maul, O'Leary! Sieh lieber zu, dass du deinen Drachen in die Gänge kriegst. Sorry Leute. Ich musste noch was abholen."

Er deutete vage auf ein langes, schmales Päckchen, das er in der Hand hielt. Dann wand er sich an Harry:

„Tja Harry. So wie es aussieht müssen wir uns jetzt verabschieden. Es war wirklich schön dich als Gast zu haben. Ich hoffe, es hat dir ein bisschen hier gefallen und du behältst uns in guter Erinnerung. Denk bitte an dein Versprechen vorerst niemandem von uns zu erzählen, du weißt, wie wichtig das ist. Vielleicht kommst du uns ja mal wieder besuchen, wenn die Zeiten etwas friedlicher sind."

„Danke Charlie. Danke euch allen. Ich habe mich hier wirklich sehr wohl gefühlt und unter anderen Umständen würde ich gern noch länger bleiben, aber ich habe meine Pflichten schon zu lange vernachlässigt. Bitte richtet allen, die heute nicht hier sind eine lieben Gruß von mir aus. Und ich komm bestimmt mal wieder."

„Das will ich aber auch hoffen. Wir haben hier noch ein Geschenk für dich. Eigentlich sollte Draco dir das geben, immerhin hat er dir das meiste von dem beigebracht, was du inzwischen kannst, aber da er ja nun mal nicht hier ist, übernehme ich das."

Er hob das Bündel vom Boden auf und wickelte es vorsichtig aus. Unter dem weichen Stoff kam ein wunderschöne gearbeitetes Schwert zum Vorschein. Harry schnappte nach Luft. Das konnte unmöglich Charlies Ernst sein!  
"Charlie! Das ist viel zu kostbar, das kann ich nicht annehmen!"

„Red keinen Unsinn! Du hast es dir redlich verdient. Wir alle haben deine Fortschritte beobachtet und ob du's wahr haben willst oder nicht, du bist inzwischen ein recht passabler Schwertkämpfer. Natürlich musst du weiter üben, aber du hast dir ohne jede Frage längst das Recht auf ein eigenes Schwert erworben! Orin hat das hier extra für dich geschmiedet. Es ist auf deine Körpergröße und deinen Schwerpunkt ausgelegt. Es könnte ohnehin niemand anderes etwas damit anfangen. Also nimm es ruhig an. Es ist ein Geschenk von uns allen und eine Erinnerung an die Dracheninseln."

„Danke Charlie! Das ist einfach wunderschön!"

Vorsichtig streckte Harry die Hand nach der Waffe aus. Der Griff schmiegte sich in seine Hand, als wäre es tatsächlich nur für ihn gemacht. Das Schwert war perfekt ausbalanciert und es war ein wundervolles Gefühl es in der Hand zu halten. Viel besser als jedes Holzschwert. Der Griff war schlicht, mit schmalen silbernen Bändern, die sich durch schwarzes Leder zogen und einem einfachen, glatten Stein im Knauf. Erst bei näherer Betrachtung sah Harry, dass es sich dabei um einen ungeschliffenen, polierten Smaragd von der Größe eines Wachteleis handelte. In das obere Drittel der Klinge waren feine, verschlungen Muster geätzt. Harry erkannte Drachen und Greife und andere mythische Wesen. Die Maserung wurde zur Spitze des Schwertes hin immer schmaler, bis sie schließlich in einer zarten Ranke endete.

„Hier, das gehört auch noch dazu." Charlie reichte ihm eine Schwertscheide aus weichem, schwarzem Leder, das mit feinen Silbernägeln beschlagen war. Ein breiter, schwarzer Ledergürtel vervollständigte das Geschenk.

„Wir dachten, dass du mit einem Gürtel besser zurecht kommst, als mit dem Zeug, das wir tragen."

Harry nickte. „Ja. Danke. Das ist wirklich ein wundervolles Geschenk."

Dann trat Angelina vor und reichte ihm einen weiten, dunkelgrünen Mantel. Harry erkannte in dem Schnitt den hochgeschlitzten Reitmantel, den die Drachenreiter trugen. Am Halsausschnitt schimmerte eine silberne Spange in Form eines Drachen, winzige Smaragdsplitter funkelten ihm als Augen entgegen.

„Der ist auch für dich. Da oben wird es verdammt kalt. Und wir wollen ja nicht, dass du erfrierst. Na los, zieh ihn an."

„Schenkt mir doch nicht so viel! Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll!"

„Dann sag gar nichts, sondern freu dich einfach."

„Aber könnt ihr mir mal erklären, wie ich eure Existenz geheim halten soll, wenn ihr mich so mit Geschenken überschüttet?"

Charlie grinste: „Da fällt dir schon was ein!"

Dann breitete er die Arme aus und zog Harry in eine feste Umarmung.

„Pass auf dich auf, Kleiner. Und hab ein Auge auf meine Familie. Es war wirklich gut, dich hier zu haben!"

„Mach ich, Charlie. Wir werden uns hoffentlich bald wiedersehen."

Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung und trat zu Stella, die wartend neben ihrem Drachen stand.

Charlie wand sich an seine Frau:

„Paul und Simon werden euch bis zur Küste begleiten. Ab da fliegt ihr dann allein weiter. Wir sollten so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf uns ziehen. Die Jungs werden oben auf den Orkneyinseln auf dich warten. Komm heil wieder, meine Süße!" Dann zog er auch sie in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Zu den anderen sagst du das nie."

„Die küsse ich ja auch nicht."

„Das wäre ja auch noch schöner."

Sie löste sich grinsend aus der Umarmung und gab ihrem Mann einen Klaps auf den Arm. Dann half sie Harry auf den Rücken des Drachen und schwang sich geschickt hinter ihm in den Sattel. Sie fasste um seine Taille nach den Zügeln, dann schnalzte sie leicht mit der Zunge.

„Na komm, Jinxy! Lass uns fliegen!"

Das Drachenweibchen spreizte die riesigen Flügel, die sich augenblicklich mit Luft füllten und stieß sich dann scheinbar mühelos von den Zinnen ab. Sie schlug ein, zwei Mal mit den Flügeln, brachte sich so in den richtigen Luftstrom und gewann schnell an Höhe. Sie kreiste noch einmal in einem eleganten Bogen über der Festung und folgte dann Dawn und Freckles den Drachen von Paul und Simon, die in diesem Moment von der Plattform die zu den Höhlen führte starteten. Harry warf noch eine letzten Blick auf die Festung, die während der letzten fünf Monate sein Zuhause gewesen war. Ihre Bewohner standen noch immer auf den Zinnen, winkten und sahen im hinterher. Er sah Ben und die Zwillinge, die sich über den Wehrgang jagten; Charlie, der den Kindern irgendetwas hinterher rief; Angelina, die lachend auf etwas unten im Hof deutete, das Harry nicht sehen konnte...

Plötzlich hatte er einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

Die Inseln zogen unter ihnen hinweg, ein paar winzige Boote tanzten auf den Wellen, die Fischer winkten ihnen fröhlich zu; dann war da nur noch der endlose Ozean. Nach einer Weile konnte er einen zarten Schimmer in der Luft erkennen, der sich wie eine Wand über den gesamten Horizont erstreckte.

„Der magische Schild!" rief Stella ihm über den Wind zu. „Keine Angst, es prickelt nur ein bisschen."

Augenblicke später spürte er ein feines Kribbeln auf der Haut, es war als würden sie einen spinnwebfeinen Wasserfall durchfliegen. Dann war da nur noch Wasser. Die Drachen schraubten sich höher in den Himmel, und tauchten in die dichte Wolkendecke ein, außer Reichweite menschlicher Augen.

--

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als sie die Orkneyinseln vor der Küste Schottlands erreichten. Der Flug war relativ ereignislos gewesen. Sie flogen zu hoch um gesehen zu werden oder jemanden zu sehen. Und durch den Wind und das Rauschen der Drachenflügel war es fast unmöglich sich zu unterhalten. Harry war beinahe froh, als die Drachen schließlich auf der am weitesten vom Festland entfernten Insel zum Landeanflug ansetzten.

Eine alte Burgruine, die sich zwischen die Klippen schmiegte diente einer Gruppe Druiden als Unterschlupf. Sie waren nicht überrascht die Drachen und ihre Reiter zu sehen und Harry wurde auch schnell klar, warum. Sie gehörten dem Orden an, der von der Dracheninsel stammte und stellten vermutlich so eine Art Außenposten dar.

Nach einer kurzen Pause verabschiedete Harry sich von Paul und Simon, die hier auf Stella warten würden, dann brachen sie auf zur letzten Etappe ihrer Reise.

Ohne Schwierigkeiten erreichten sie schließlich Hogsmeade.

Das Dorf lag wie ausgestorben da. Der Anblick schnürte Harry die Kehle zu.

Hier hatte vor fast einem halben Jahr alles angefangen.

Hier hatte Draco ihn vor den Dementoren gerettet und ihn in seine Welt entführt.

Stella ließ Jinx tief über den Häusern fliegen. Nichts rührte sich zwischen den Ruinen der kleinen Stadt.

„Die Ratten haben das Nest längst verlassen. Hier gibt es nichts mehr für sie zu holen." Ihre Stimme klang angewidert. Ihr Hass auf die Todesser war deutlich herauszuhören.

Jinx brachte sich mit ein paar Flügelschlägen wieder in größere Höhe und dann konnte Harry am Horizont Hogwarts sehen.

Das alte Schloss hob sich als dunkle Silhouette vor der untergehenden Sonne ab.

„Wo kann ich dich am besten absetzen? Ohne das wir allzu sehr auffallen? Und ohne, dass du in Gefahr gerätst?"

„Am besten auf dem Astronomieturm. Der ist das höchste Gebäude. Selbst wenn jemand Jinx sieht, bis die da hochgelaufen sind, seid ihr längst wieder weg. Und da oben stehen auch keine Wachen!"

„Gut."

Der Drache flog einen weiten Bogen und hielt genau auf den höchsten Turm des Schlosses zu. Goldene Klauen krallten sich in uralte Zinnen, ledrige Schwingen fächelten um Balance, dann falteten sich die Flughäute elegant zusammen, der lange Schwanz schlang sich um die Windung einer Fahnenstange.

Stella sprang vom Rücken der Echse und half Harry ebenfalls abzusteigen.

„So, da wären wir. Sicher und in einem Stück wieder daheim."

„Ja. Danke Stella. Danke für alles."

„Nichts zu danken. Machs gut, mein Schatz. Du wirst uns fehlen!"

Sie zog ihn einen Moment lang fest an sich, dann küsste sie ihn sanft auf die Wange.

„Ihr werdet mir auch fehlen, Stella. Sag allen noch mal ganz liebe Grüße von mir und drück Ginny und Eric. Die hab ich ja nicht mehr gesehen."

„Was ist mit Draco? Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"

Ihre Stimme war sehr sanft.

„Nein. Ich habe ihm einen Brief dagelassen. Er wird... ich hoffe, er wird das verstehen. Ich..."

Bevor er weiter sprechen konnte hörten sie aufgeregte Stimmen auf der Treppe:

„_...eine von deinen verrückten Ideen, Luna!"_

„_Nein, sie hat recht, ich habe ihn auch gesehen!"_

„_Quatscht nicht! Beeilt euch lieber..."_

Stella drückte Harry nochmal kurz und lief dann zurück zu Jinx.

„Ich muss los. Mach's gut, Harry. Wir sehen uns wieder, das versprech ich dir!"

„Leb wohl, Stella. Und einen guten Heimflug!"

Sie sprang auf den Rücken des Drachen, der sich augenblicklich in die Luft erhob. Kurz Zeit später war sie nur noch ein goldener Punkt am dunkler werdenden Himmel.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn in diesem Moment brachen vier heftig keuchende Gestalten durch die Dachluke.

Harry warf noch eine letzten Blick auf den verschwindenden Drachen, dann atmete er tief durch und wollte sich zu seinen Freunden umdrehen...

--

...„Ok, Freundchen! Nimm die Hände hoch und dreh dich ganz langsam um! Keine falsche Bewegung! Es sind vier Zauberstäbe auf dich gerichtet! Egal wie schnell du bist, einer von uns wird schneller sein!"

Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen als er Seamus' Aufforderung nachkam. Die würden sich gleich wundern!

„Wer bist du? Und was treibst du hier?" Die Stimme gehörte Ron.

„Und wo sind deine Todesserfreunde?" Wieder Seamus.

„Und der Drache?" Das war Luna.

„Luna, jetzt nicht!" Remus.

Er drehte sich um und sah seine Freunde an, wie ein Zauberer, der ein Kaninchen aus dem Hut zauberte.

Kein Reaktion. Sie behielten ihre feindselige Position bei, die Zauberstäbe richteten sich weiter drohend auf seine Brust.

Einen Moment lang war Harry irritiert, dann fiel ihm ein, wie fremd er in ihren Augen aussehen musste. Sie erkannten ihn nicht in dem weiten Mantel und der immer noch tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze. Hinzu kamen seine fremden Kleider, das Schwert an seiner Seite und die stolze, aufrechte Haltung. Kein Wunder. Als sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, war er vollkommen am Ende gewesen.

„Ihr habt vielleicht ne komische Art, Freunde zu begrüßen!"

Er achtete nicht weiter auf die drohend erhobenen Zauberstäbe, senkte stattdessen die Arme und schob sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann wär ich nicht zurückgekommen!" fügte er hinzu und grinste vergnügt in die verblüfften Gesichter seiner Freunde.

Ein paar Herzschläge lang war es totenstill. Dann fielen sie alle gleichzeitig über ihn her:

„Harry!"

„Du bist zurück!"

„Wie geht es dir? Du siehst gut aus..."

„Ja, aber fremd..."

„Wow, ist das da ein Schwert?"

„Was ist mit dem Drachen?"

„Wo warst du nur?"

„Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

„Ja, Ron hier ist fast ausgeflippt!"

„Hey!"

„Stimmt doch!"

„Warte, wenn Hermine dich sieht!"

„Der Drache?"

„Luna, jetzt vergiss doch mal den blöden Drachen! Harry ist wieder da!"

„Harry!"

„Ich bin so froh, dich wiederzusehen, Mann!"

„Ich auch!"

„... und die anderen werden sich auch tierisch freuen, dich wiederzusehen..."

„Ja, ich bin schon auf Hermines Gesicht gespannt..."

Lachend und ohne Unterbrechung auf ihn einredend, schoben und zogen seine Freunde ihn in Richtung der Luke. Ron hätte ihn am liebsten getragen. Harry ließ sie gewähren. Er war froh, dass es ihnen so offensichtlich gut ging. Es tat gut, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

--

_Draco,_

_ich weiß, dieser Satz ist ein fürchterliches Klischee, aber wenn Du diesen Brief liest, bin ich schon lange weg._

_Ich werde Stella bitten mich nach Hogwarts zu bringen. _

_Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich nicht auf Dich gewartet habe. Es ist einfacher so. Vielleicht klingt das feige, aber ich denke, so ist es für uns beide das Beste. _

_Die letzten Monate waren wundervoll und wenn ich mich in Zukunft nach Ruhe und Geborgenheit sehne, werde ich mich immer an diesen Ort und an die Menschen die hier leben erinnern. _

_Auch die Erinnerung an Dich werde ich für immer in mir tragen._

_Trotzdem weiß ich, dass es für uns keine gemeinsame Zukunft gibt._

_Du empfindest mehr für mich, als ich Dir geben kann. _

_Es tut mir leid, wenn ich falsche Hoffnungen in Dir geweckt habe. _

_Es scheint, als wären unsere Rollen mit einem Mal vertauscht._

_Ich kann Dich nur nochmal bitten, mir zu verzeihen._

_Wenn wir uns wieder begegnen, dann hoffe ich , dass Du mich nicht hassen wirst, und dass wir vielleicht Freunde sein können._

_Ich wünsche Dir, dass du irgendwann jemanden findest, der Dich so liebt, wie Du es verdient hast._

_Leb wohl,_

_Harry_

Das Pergament zitterte einen Augenblick. Dann wurde es von schlanken, weißen Fingern zerknüllt, die das entstandene Knäuel noch einen Moment festhielten und dann mit aller Macht ins Feuer warfen.

Eisgrauen Augen, hinter denen ein Sturm tobte, beobachteten wie die knisternden Flammen das Papier rasch auffraßen.

„Du verfluchter Bastard! Warum tust du mir das an?"

A/N: Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie sehr euer Betteln um ein Happy End meine sadistische Ader fördert? GRINS

Nein, mal im Ernst, ich werd euch doch nicht zig Kapitel vor Schluss verraten wie die Geschichte endet. Das hättet ihr wohl gerne. Aber ihr braucht euch nur mal meine Bio anzusehen, da hab ich eigentlich schon alles gesagt. Oder doch nicht? Jedenfalls, mehr bekommt ihr in Bezug auf das Ende nicht aus mir raus.

Kiralein? Graue Haare können auch sehr reizvoll sein. :o)

Ich weiß noch nicht wie viele Chaps es werden. Im Moment bin ich immer noch bei 16. Also schätze ich mal vorsichtig so um die 25. Aber das ist nur eine Vermutung. Also nagelt mich nicht darauf fest!

Lara-Lynx: Die Leute auf der Dracheninsel wissen durchaus wie es in Hogwarts zugeht. Immerhin haben sie ja auch Gin, Greg, Angelina und andere da rausgeholt. Außerdem steht Charlie in Kontakt mit Dumbledore. Daher wissen sie sehr gut, womit Harry umgehen muss. Wahrscheinlich haben sie auch Mitleid mit ihm, aber sie sind Krieger, durch Eid an die Insel gebunden. Und keine Sorge, sie werden sich schon noch einmischen. Und so eitel Sonnenschein ist es auf der Insel ja auch nicht immer. Nur weil Harry eine ruhige Zeit mitbekommt, in der kaum jemand kommt oder geht, heißt das ja nicht, dass es dort immer so friedlich zugeht.

Leah: Gerade darum hat sie ja den Namen Goyle angenommen, um ihm vielleicht irgendwann durch ihre Kinder und deren Kinder eine neue Bedeutung geben zu können. Und mal ehrlich, gibt es nicht schon genug Weasleys? ;o) Ich denke, Draco würde mir zustimmen. Ich sag mal, dass sie das schon für Greg getan hat. Sie hat ja in dieser Beziehung ohnehin die Hosen an, wenn er dann auch noch ihren Namen hätte annehmen sollen... Das wäre wohl selbst für den gutmütigen Greg zuviel.

So, das war's erst mal wieder von mir.

Bis denn.

Eure Yulah

P.S. Schöne Grüße von Bert! Ist wieder Pinguinwetter.


	15. Chapter 14

So, da wären wir wieder. Weiter geht es.

Ich sag euch jetzt schon mal, dass ihr in diesem Chap. auf Draco verzichten müsst. Zumindest wird er nicht persönlich auftauchen.

14.

_Drei Monate später..._

„...ich bin mir aber sicher, das er etwas gesagt hat!"

„Ron! Jamie ist fünf Monate alt. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er heute morgen aufgewachte ist und sich überlegt hat, heute das erste Gespräch mit seinem Vater zu führen. Lexie war über ein Jahr, bevor sie das erste Wort gesagt hat und dieses Wort war ‚Rallab' Wir wissen bis heute nicht, was sie uns damit sagen wollte."

„Ich habe aber gehört, dass er gesprochen hat! Vielleicht ist mein Sohn ein Wunderkind! Kann doch sein!"

„Ja, bei dem Vater wäre es wirklich ein Wunder..."

„Hast du was gesagt, Hermine?"

„Nein, Schatz."

Harry grinste in seine Teetasse.

Seid Tagen lauerte Ron darauf, dass sein Sohn endlich das erste Wort sagen würde und er interpretierte jedes Gluckern und Prusten, dass das Baby von sich gab als Ankündigung einer Rede.

Jamie dagegen dachte nicht daran zu sprechen. Er hing im Tragetuch seiner Mutter, betrachtete die Welt aus großen, kugelrunden, blauen Augen und tat seine Zufriedenheit mit fröhlichem Quietschen und gelegentlichem Auf- und Abhopsen kund, ohne auf die wachsende Verzweiflung seines Erzeugers zu achten. Allem Anschein nach war der jüngste Spross des Weasley-Clans fest entschlossen vorerst kein Wunderkind zu werden.

Harry betrachtete seinen kleinen Namensvetter liebevoll. In den hellblauen Augen und hellroten Löckchen waren die Weasleygene mehr als deutlicht zu erkennen. Er dachte kurz an Ben. Auch ihm sah man den Weasley von Weitem an. Harry fragte sich, was sein kleiner Freund wohl gerade machte. Wahrscheinlich turnte er mit seinen Cousinen im Drachenhort herum oder schlich durch die Küche um seinem Onkel ein paar Kekse abzuschwatzen. Einen Moment lang spürte Harry einen Anflug von Heimweh nach der Dracheninsel. Doch das Gefühl verging so schnell es gekommen war. Verging, bevor seine Gedanken von den Kindern seiner Freunde zu anderen Bewohnern der Feste gleiten konnten. Bevor er erneut in sehnsüchtigen Erinnerungen versinken konnte.

Er hatte Wort gehalten.

Niemand wusste von der Dracheninsel und ihren Bewohnern. Zwar hatten ihn seine Freunde mit Fragen regelrecht gelöchert, und auch nachdem sie nur ausweichende, oberflächliche Antworten bekamen, hatten die Fragen nicht aufgehört. Harry hatte ihnen schließlich erzählt, dass er an einen Schwur gebunden war und das schienen sie akzeptieren.

So wussten sie nur, dass man ihn gepflegt und gut behandelt hatte, dass er den Schwertkampf erlernt hatte, und dass auch seine neuen, ungewöhnlichen Kleidungsstücke von diesem Ort stammten.

Die Drachen zu erklären, die sie damals in Hogsmeade gesehen hatte, war schwieriger gewesen. Es war Simon gewesen, der ihm die Idee für eine plausible Ausrede geliefert hatte. Der blonde Drachenreiter, geübt darin seinen diversen Liebschaften Ausreden aufzutischen, hatte bei ihrem Abschied auf den Orkneyinseln eine Erklärung angeboten, die selbst in Harrys Ohren logisch klang. So dachten die Bewohner Hogwarts' jetzt, dass die Leute, die sich um Harry gekümmert hatten, eine Handvoll Hornschwänze und Stachelbuckel gegen den Erlass des Ministeriums aufgezogen und abgerichtet hatten. Dann hatten sie einen Zauber entwickelt, der die Echsen größer und bedrohlicher erscheinen ließ, als sie wirklich waren. Seine Freunde hatten diese Erklärung bereitwillig geschluckt. Nur Ron war misstrauisch geblieben, schließlich hatte er die Drachen damals aus nächster Nähe gesehen, aber als Harry alle schwören ließ, nichts von dem Verstoß gegen die Gesetze des Ministeriums zu erzählen und nebenbei eine Bemerkung über Halluzinationen erzeugende Gifte fallen ließ, war auch der jüngste Weasley überzeugt.

Es gefiel Harry nicht, seine Freunde belügen zu müssen, aber er wusste nur zu gut, was auf dem Spiel stand. Das hatte man ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt. Noch immer geisterten die Bilder aus der Vision durch seine Träume und mehr als einmal war er schweißgebadete aufgewacht. Auf der Insel waren die Schatten dieser Träume immer schnell verschwunden, schließlich hatte der Beweis, dass das alles vergangen war stets in seinen Armen gelegen wenn er erwachte, bereit jeden Rest von Angst mit sanften Küssen und zärtlichen Berührungen zu verscheuchen.

Doch hier war er allein. Und so musste er sich allein der Erinnerung stellen.

Justin hatte wieder angefangen ihm überall hinterher zu laufen und ihn als seinen Freund zu bezeichnen. Die Tatsache, dass Harry ihn jeden Abend aus dem Zimmer warf, wenn er ins Bett ging und auch sonst jeden Annäherungsversuch im Keim erstickte, schien ihn nicht weiter zu bekümmern. So war sein Harry halt, wie er gern jedem erzählte.

Eine Weile spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken seine Affäre mit Justin oder Blaise wieder aufleben zu lassen. War das nicht besser, als wieder jede Nacht allein in einem leeren Bett zu schlafen?

Aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. Nein. Er würde niemanden mehr in sein Bett lassen. Nichts würde die Erinnerung verdrängen, überlagern oder gar ersetzen. Er würde diesen Krieg vermutlich ohnehin nicht überleben und so konnte er wenigstens auf fünf wundervolle Monate zurückblicken. Fünf Monate, in denen aus Freundschaft Liebe geworden war. In denen er sich einem anderen Menschen so nah gefühlt hatte, wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben; einem Menschen, der seine Seele berührt hatte. Diese Monate waren mehr, als viele andere hatten. Er würde sich an dieser Erinnerung wärmen, würde mit ihrem Licht die Einsamkeit vertreiben und wenn die Bedürfnisse seines Körpers zu stark wurden... nun, er hatte seine Hände und die Erinnerung.

Harry wusste inzwischen, dass er Draco aus ganzem Herzen und tiefster Seele liebte und darum war er sich sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, denn sie würde Dracos Leben schützen, würde ihn vor neuem Schmerz bewahren. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, würden sie sich eines Tages wieder gegenüberstehen und dann könnten sie zumindest Freunde sein.

Doch manchmal, wenn Harry allein in der Dunkelheit lag wünschte er sich fast, etwas egoistischer gewesen zu sein.

Hinzu kam, dass er, ohne es sich einzugestehen, enttäuscht war. Ein Teil von ihm hatte erwartet und auch ein bisschen gehofft, dass Draco wutschäumend hier auftauchen und ihn zur Rede stellen würde. Immerhin hatte er das hitzige Temperament des Slytherin auch schon wegen weniger zu spüren bekommen. Oder zumindest, dass ein bitterböser Brief kommen und nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte, in seinen Händen explodieren würde. Irgendetwas! Irgendein Zeichen, dass Harrys Verschwinden ihm nicht egal war, das der Abschiedsbrief irgendeinen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Doch nichts von alldem geschah. Und plötzlich war sich Harry nicht mehr so sicher. Was, wenn er sich vielleicht geirrt hatte? Was, wenn Draco gar nicht ernst gemeint hatte, was er in jener Nacht gesagt hatte? Immerhin hatte er seine Worte niemals wiederholt.

Eigentlich hätte Harry über das Ausbleiben einer Reaktion erfreut sein sollen, hätte er glücklich sein müssen, dass er Draco nicht das Herz gebrochen hatte, aber trotzdem tat es weh...

--

„Harry? Hey, hörst du mit zu?"

„Was?" Blinzelnd kam er wieder in die Gegenwart. Ron stand über den Tisch gebeugt da und musterte ihn halb amüsiert, halb besorgt.

„Träumst du schon wieder? Ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust auf ne Partie Schach hast?"

Harry streckte sich, gähnte und stand dann auf.

„Können wir das auf später verschieben? Ich würde gern noch ein bisschen trainieren, bevor es dunkel wird."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Du und dein Schwert. Wozu ist das überhaupt gut? Wir bekämpfen die Todesser schließlich mit Zauberstäben. Ich glaub nicht, dass du jemals gegen einen von denen fechten musst."

„Trotzdem. Ich mach es gern und ich bleib in Bewegung. Du musst das nicht verstehen."

Harry hatte sich angewöhnt jeden Abend ein oder zwei Stunden auf der Aussichtsplattform des Astronomieturms mit dem Schwert zu üben. Im Anfang waren seine Freunde noch neugierig mitgegangen, aber nachdem klar war, dass er nichts anderes machten, als mit geschlossenen Augen und in völliges Schweigen gehüllt die Klinge in komplizierten Mustern durch die Luft zu ziehe, verloren sie bald das Interesse. Ihm war das nur recht. So konnte er sich ganz auf die Bewegungen konzentrieren. Charlies Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn ‚_Du bist inzwischen ein ganz passabler Schwertkämpfer, auch wenn du noch üben musst...'_

Also hatte er sich vorgenommen besser zu werden. Wenn er Charlie wiedersah, würde der Anführer der Drachenreiter stolz auf ihn sein können, auch wenn er nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, warum ihm Charlies Anerkennung plötzlich wichtig war.

„Wir können ja später noch spielen. Du schuldest mir ohnehin noch eine Revanche."

Rons enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand.

„Mach dich schon mal auf eine vernichtenden Niederlage gefasst, Kumpel!"

Harry grinste seinem Freund noch einmal zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm.

Beim Laufen legte er die linke Hand locker auf den Knauf des Schwertes.

Er trug die Waffe fast ständig bei sich und inzwischen hatte er sich vollkommen an das Gewicht auf seiner Hüfte gewöhnt. Im Anfang war er immer wieder gestolpert, weil ihm die Schwertscheide beim Laufen zwischen die Beine geriet oder er mit dem unteren Ende in Türrahmen und Treppengeländern hängen blieb. Eine ganze Weile lang hatte sich der Gürtel in Form eines blauen Flecks rund um seine Hüfte verewigt und Harry musste sich zähneknirschend eingestehen, dass man, nur weil man halbwegs mit dem Schwert fechten konnte, noch lange nicht auch damit umgehen konnte. Er versuchte sogar aus mehreren Gürteln und Lederriemen einen Schwertharnisch zu machen, wie ihn die Drachenreiter trugen. Über ein Schwert auf dem Rücken konnte man nicht stolpern. Leider scheiterte dieser Versuch kläglich. Das Ergebnis war so verworren und unübersichtlich, dass er sich beim Ziehen der Klinge erst fast selbst erwürgte und sich dann den Schwertknauf ins Gesicht gerammt hatte. Vollkommen nutzlos wurde sein Werk dann, als er sich abends daraus befreien wollte und ihm dies nur mit Hilfe eines Messers gelang. Zum Glück hatte nur Luna seinen peinlichen Auftritt beobachtet. Auf ihr Schweigen konnte man sich verlassen. Danach war er reumütig zu seinem Gürtel zurückgekehrt und hatte sich wieder mal gefragt, warum das alles bei seinen Freunden von der Insel so einfach ausgesehen hatte.

Inzwischen hatte er sich jedoch an sein Schwert gewöhnt und trug die Waffe wie selbstverständlich.

Auf dem Astronomieturm umwehte ihn ein lauer Frühlingswind.

Es war Anfang Juni und inzwischen blieben die Abende angenehm warm.

Die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel und Harry schätzte, dass ihm noch etwa eine Stunde Tageslicht blieb. Genug Zeit um sich zu entspannen.

Langsam ließ er die Schwertklinge durch die Luft gleiten und spürte, wie die vertraute Ruhe ihn erfasste.

Es war ein völlig anderes Gefühl, als mit den hölzernen Übungsschwertern. Diese Waffe war für ihn geschmiedet worden! Sie war perfekt auf seinen Körper angepasst. Er wusste inzwischen, dass das einer der Gründe war, warum er damals solche Schwierigkeiten mit Dracos Schwert gehabt hatte. Der Slytherin war ein Stück kleiner und viel schlanker gebaut als Harry. Er hatte einen vollkommen anderen Körperschwerpunkt und da der Schwerpunkt seiner Waffe auf den seines Körpers abgestimmt war, hatte er die Klinge soviel müheloser heben und führen können.

Natürlich kam dann noch jahrelange Erfahrung hinzu, die vollkommener Ahnungslosigkeit gegenüberstand.

Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Er wollte nicht an Draco denken!

Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Bewegungen und auf die geschmückte Klinge, die ihm Licht der untergehenden Sonne in unterschiedlichen Farben erstrahlte.

Erst golden, dann kupfern und zum Schluss blutrot. Schließlich verschwand die Sonne hinter den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes.

Harry ließ die Klinge seufzend sinken und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Er schob das Schwert zurück in die Scheide, wollte sich gerade an den Abstieg machen und freute sich in Gedanken schon auf seine Dusche, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung am Waldrand ausmachte. Sofort war jeder Gedanke an Entspannung und einen ruhigen Abend wie ausgelöscht.

Er ging hinter der Mauer des Turms in Deckung und spähte zwischen den Zinnen hindurch zum Saum der Bäume. Hatte er sich getäuscht? Dann sah er es wieder. Mehrere dunkle Gestalten, die geduckt im Schatten der alten Eichen entlanghuschten. Wer war das? Keiner der Bewohner Hogwarts, soviel war sicher. Sie mieden den Verbotenen Wald bei Nacht, denn die Kreaturen die dort mittlerweile hausten verstanden keinen Spaß. Außerdem wüsste Harry, wenn sich Späher des Phönixordens oder ein Suchtrupp dort unten aufhalten würden. Für Flüchtlinge bewegten sich die Gestalten zu geordnet und gezielt vorwärts. Doch wenn all diese Möglichkeiten ausschieden, blieb nur noch eine Erklärung.

Harry blieb in Deckung und glitt so schnell wie möglich zur Luke. Er musste seine Freunde alarmieren. Hogwarts wurde angegriffen!

--

„Wie viele sind es?"

„Keine Ahnung. Zu viele auf jeden Fall! Scheint ganz so als hätten sich diese dreckigen Bastarde den Winter über organisiert."

Kingsley Shacklebolt spuckt über die Mauer wie um seine Worte zu bekräftigen. Harry folgte seinem Blick. Im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne bot sich ihnen ein erschreckender und gleichzeitig bizarrer Anblick:

Auf der Wiese vor dem Haupttor der Burg hatten sich etwa ein- oder zweihundert Todesser versammelt. Sie wimmelten durcheinander und schienen in keinster Weise besorgt, dass man sie sehen und leicht angreifen konnte. Ihre Selbstsicherheit war begründet. Rings um den Platz war ein gigantisches Pentagramm ins Gras gebrannt. Runen und Symbole umgaben den fünfzackigen Stern und die schwarz gewandeten Gestalten hielten sich tunlichst im inneren des Bannkreises auf. Inmitten des Pentagramms stand eine Art hölzerner Turm, an dem ein Katapult befestigt zu sein schien.

„Das also haben sie gestern Nacht dort unten getrieben! Verdammt! Wir hätten auf Severus hören und da raus gehen sollen! Direkt vor unserer Nase!"

Seid Harry sie gestern Abend alarmiert hatte, hockten sie hier auf den Zinnen und beobachteten das Tal. Sie hatten die Todesser in der Dunkelheit umherhuschen sehen, aber sie hielten sich außerhalb Fluchweite und so hatten die Verteidiger beschlossen vorerst nichts zu unternehmen, sondern den Morgen abzuwarten. Das war ein Fehler, wie sich jetzt herausstellte.

„Was haben die denn mit diesem Ding vor? Wollen sie uns mit Steinen bewerfen?" Ron versuchte noch immer den Sinn des Katapults zu ergründen.

„Muggle haben sich früher mit sowas bekriegt. Aber das liegt schon Jahrhunderte zurück. Ich finde das sehr beunruhigend." Hermine.

„Auf jeden Fall wird ihnen das Teil nichts nützen, oder? Hogwarts hat doch ziemlich dicke Mauern? Und mächtige Zauber. Was wollen sie damit schleudern, dass uns etwas anhaben könnte?"

„Die zum Beispiel."

Alle Augen folgten Seamus ausgestrecktem Finger. Am Waldrand hockte etwa ein halbes Dutzend Bergtrolle, die von einer Gruppe sehr nervöser Todesser mit ihren Zauberstäben in Schach gehalten wurden.

„Langsam komm ich mir hier vor, wie in irgendeinem Buch. Das ist doch albern. Belagerungswaffen! Trolle! Was haben die Kerle vor?"

„Genau das. Eine Belagerung!" Snapes trockene Stimme ließ sie alle herumfahren.

„Mit dem Katapult werden sie Felsbrocken vor jede Tür häufen. Dann werden sie die Trolle vor jedem möglichen Ausgang postieren und anschließend einfach abwarten."

„Aber können wir nichts dagegen machen? Sie verfluchen? Sie sitzen da unten doch praktisch auf dem Silbertablett. Wir müssen sie uns bloß holen."

„Ich fürchte, dass ist nicht so einfach, Ron. Das Pentagramm hält Flüche von ihnen ab. Wir können sie höchstens mit Gegenständen bewerfen. Und ob die durchkommen ist fraglich. Nein, ich denke, wir müssen das gleiche tun wie sie. Einfach abwarten."

„Wir könnten einen Ausfall machen. Noch haben sie nicht angefangen. Wir können sie aufhalten, bevor sie ihren Plan ausführen können! Wir sind doch mehr als die!"

„Ach, Schlaumeier, und wie? Wir sind zwar in der Überzahl, aber nicht was Krieger angeht. Wir haben Frauen und Kinder hier und außerdem, wenn ich deine geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit mal da rüber lenken darf." Seamus packte Ron an den Schultern und drehte ihn in die andere Richtung, so dass er zu Seeufer sehen konnte. Dort, dicht über dem Wasser trieb eine Wolke Dementoren! Es war nicht zu erkennen wie viele sie waren, denn sie wirbelten unaufhörlich durcheinander.

„Oh, _verfluchte_ Koboldscheiße!"

„Ronald!"

Harry hatte bisher geschwiegen und sich den Streit stumm angehört. Die Dementoren, die Trolle, die Todesser, das alles hatte ihn scheinbar gelähmt. Ein Wort in Seamus wütender Tirade sprang ihn an. Krieger. Sie waren alle keine Krieger. Sie waren Menschen, die ihr Leben und ihre Freiheit verteidigten. Mochte sein, dass sie im Laufe der Zeit gelernt hatten, was nötig war, aber Krieger? Nein. Sie hatten keine Chance die Pläne der Todesser zu vereiteln. Nicht ohne Hilfe. Hilfe...

„Entschuldigt mich. Ich muss mit Dumbledore sprechen!"

Ohne auf seine Freunde zu achten drehte er sich um und rannte ins Schloss.

--

„Harry, mein Lieber. Nun, wie steht es um Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore saß in seinem Lehnstuhl und zum ersten Mal seid Harry ihn kannte, glaubte er so etwas wie Sorge in den vertrauten Zügen des alten Lehrers zu entdecken.

„Schlecht, fürchte ich. Die Todesser planen eine Belagerung und so wie es aussieht haben wir keine Chance sie davon abzuhalten. Sie werden von Dementoren und Trollen begleitet und haben sich in einen Bannkreis geflüchtet, den wir von hieraus nicht erreichen können. Gleichzeitig ist ihre Position so günstig, dass sie jeden Angriffs- oder Fluchtversuch unserseits sofort bemerken und verhindern werden. Ohne Hilfe sind wir verloren. Darum bin ich hier. Professor, sie wissen, wo ich während dieser fünf Monate war. Sie wissen wer mich aufgenommen hat. Sie müssen eine Botschaft zur Insel schicken! Wir haben Freunde dort, die uns sicher helfen werden! Allein schaffen wir es nicht. Nicht diesmal!"

„Ich weiß. Ich habe die Nachricht bereits vor einer Stunde auf die Reise geschickt. Doch der Falke wird zwei Tage unterwegs sein, bis er unserer Freunde erreicht. Und ich weiß nicht, wie der Rat der Druiden und der Than der Insel unsere Bitte aufnehmen werden. Doch wir sollten die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben. Bis klar ist, ob wir Hilfe bekommen, kann einige Zeit vergehen. Wir sollten uns bis dahin so gut wie möglich schlagen. Die Tore sollen von innen verriegelt und versiegelt werden. Wenn wir dieses Schloss wirklich verlassen müssen, dann wird es hoffentlich durch die Luft sein!"

„Kann ich den anderen sagen, dass wir Hilfe bekommen?"

„Nein. Schüre keine falsche Hoffnung. Wir wissen nicht wie die Druiden entscheiden werden. Es mag sein, dass sie den Zeitpunkt für das Eingreifen ihrer Krieger noch nicht gekommen sehen. Wir werden uns wieder einmal in Geduld üben müssen. Hab keine Sorge. Irgendwie werden wir schon heil aus allem herauskommen."

Er zwinkerte Harry zu und wand sich dann wieder seiner Lektüre zu.

Harry drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ langsam das Büro des Schulleiters. Irgendwie hatte er mehr erwartet. Auf einmal fühlte er sich sehr, sehr müde.

--

„...auf jeden Fall finde ich, wir können nicht einfach hier hocken und darauf warten was passiert! Das ist doch total lächerlich! Wir kämpfen seid Jahren und jetzt wollen wir so einfach aufgeben? Lasst uns da raus gehen! Vielleicht können wir sie nicht aufhalten, aber wir können ihnen zumindest das Leben schwer machen!" Ron unterbrach sich, als er Harry in der Eingangstür der großen Halle sah. „Harry! Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?"

„Er will, dass wir uns darauf vorbereiten, die Tore im Notfall von innen zu versiegeln."

„Was? Aber warum? Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn! Wir können uns doch nicht selbst einmauern! Ist er jetzt doch noch verrückt geworden?"

Der letzte Satz war nur leise gemurmelt, trotzdem hörte ihn in der Stille jeder.

„Ronald! Pass auf, was du sagst!"

Mrs. Weasley mochte in den letzten Jahren viel von ihrem inneren Feuer verloren haben, aber Unhöflichkeit und mangelnden Respekt duldete sie nach wie vor nicht. Besonders wenn sich diese Unhöflichkeit gegen einen Mann wie Dumbledore richtete, den sie über alle Maßen schätzte und dessen Urteil sie uneingeschränkt vertraute.

Kingsley stand auf und trat neben den jüngeren Weasley, dessen Gesicht die Farbe einer reifen Tomate angenommen hatte.

„Deine Mutter hat Recht, Ron. Die Idee ist durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich. Wie du vorhin schon bemerkt hast, Hogwarts hat starke Mauern, die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte vielen Angriffen standgehalten haben. Die Tore sind so konstruiert, dass sie, einmal von innen versiegelt, von keiner Macht der Welt von außen geöffnet werden können."

„Aber dann haben die Todesser uns doch genau da, wo sie uns haben wollen! Sie wollen uns doch auch hier einsperren!"

„Ja und nein. Es stimmt, dass sie uns daran hindern wollen zu fliehen, aber sie wollen auch irgendwann wieder an uns rankommen. Sie werden uns belagern und darauf warten, dass wir uns irgendwann ergeben oder, dass wir irgendwann alle tot sind, um dann in Hogwarts einzufallen und sich hier niederzulassen. Wenn wir die Türen aber von innen verriegeln, haben wir den Spieß umgedreht. Sie kommen nicht hier rein, egal was sie versuchen. Und wir können hier Jahre ausharren."

„Trotzdem. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass wir hier untätig rumsitzen sollen! Mag ja sein, dass sie nicht hier reinkommen, aber wir kommen raus. Noch! Und das sollten wir nutzen! Ich bin dafür, dass ein paar von uns da raus gehen und ein bisschen Unruhe stiften! Vielleicht können wir ja diesen Turm oder was das ist zerstören."

„Ich finde, Ron hat recht. Wir sollten ihnen zeigen, dass wir uns nicht so einfach wie Lämmer zur Schlachtbank führen lassen!"

„Das war ja klar, Seamus, dass du in die gleiche Kerbe haust! Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Habt ihr mal gesehen, wie viele die da draußen sind? Ihr bringt euch um, wenn ihr da rausgeht! Und ich für meinen Teil möchte noch keine Witwe werden!"

„Hermine! Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Du kannst doch nicht von uns verlangen, dass wir die Hände in den Schoß legen und einfach abwarten, was passiert!"

„NEIN! Aber ich erwarte, dass ihr ein bisschen nachdenkt, bevor ihr euch in den Kampf stürzt! Wenn ihr euch sinnlos in Gefahr bringt, dann nützt das niemandem etwas! Und es geht sehr wohl darum, dass ihr sterben könntet! Ich habe zwei kleine Kinder, an die ich denken muss! Sie sollen nicht schon jetzt ihren Vater verlieren, nur weil er unbedingt den Helden spielen muss! Du bist nicht verheiratet, Seamus, du kannst das nicht verstehen!"

„Ach kann ich nicht? Meine Familie ist auch tot, Hermine! Und die Frau die ich heiraten wollte, ist tot! Und darum werde ich nicht stillschweigend zusehen, wie diese Dreckskerle da draußen auch noch den Rest zerstören, der von meinem Leben geblieben ist!"

Hermine und Seamus standen sich fast Nase an Nase gegenüber und ihre Stimmen wurden immer lauter. Es schien nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Streit eskalieren würde.

„Das verlangt ja auch keiner von dir! Aber DENK NACH! Wirf nicht dein Leben auch noch weg! Wir haben schon zu viel verloren!"

„Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst! Du bist nie da draußen! Du kämpfst nicht ums Überleben unserer Leute!"

„Jetzt reicht's! Das muss ich mir nicht anhören! Wie kannst du es wagen mir vorzuwerfen, dass ich meine Kinder beschütze und darum bei ihnen bleibe?"

„LEUTE!" Harry fasste Hermine am Arm und zog sie einen Schritt zurück, dann stellte er sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne „Es reicht jetzt! Ihr habt beide euren Standpunkt klargemacht! Es bringt doch nichts, wenn wir uns hier gegenseitig an den Hals gehen. Hermine hat recht, wir befinden uns in einer sehr gefährlichen Lage und sollten unser Schicksal nicht mehr als nötig herausfordern..." Protest keimte auf, den er mit einem bösen Blick zum Schweigen brachte. „... aber Seamus und Ron haben auch recht. Wir können nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie die Todesser immer mehr an Boden gewinnen. Aber wir sollten uns einig sein! Wenn wir uns schon streiten, bevor wirklich etwas passiert ist, wie sollen wir dann einer jahrelangen Belagerung standhalten? Ich würde sagen, wir beruhigen uns jetzt erst mal alle wieder. Und in zwei Stunden treffen wir uns wieder hier und machen uns daran, einen sinnvollen und vor allem durchführbaren Plan zu entwickeln! Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Stille schlug ihm entgegen, gefolgt von zustimmendem Gemurmel. Schließlich löste sich die Versammlung langsam auf und jeder ging seinen Pflichten nach.

Im Vorbeigehen warfen sie Harry erstaunte Blicke zu. So hatten sie ihn noch nie erlebt.

Harry wunderte sich über sich selbst. Normalerweise hätte er sich in so einem Streit auf die Seite von Ron und Seamus geschlagen, immer bereit sofort zuzuschlagen ohne groß nachzudenken. Dass er Partei für Hermine ergriff, die immer zur Vorsicht mahnte, war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Es war auch nicht seine Art einen Streit zu schlichten oder überhaupt in so einer Situation einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Ausgerecht er! Der immer erst handelte und dann nachdachte! Doch am meisten erstaunte ihn die plötzliche Autorität, mit der er gesprochen hatte. Was war nur auf einmal mit ihm los? Und keiner hatte sich beschwert! Sie hatten alle getan, was er sagte. Das war mehr als merkwürdig.

„Willkommen in der Welt der Erwachsenen, Potter." In Snapes Augen lag ein seltsames Glitzern und ... war das ein Lächeln?

--

„Also, der Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus: Eine kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Ron, Neville, Harry, Seamus, Lavender, Blaise und mir selbst schleicht sich sobald es dunkel ist über das Belüftungssystem der Kerker aus dem Schloss. Unser Ziel ist der Bannkreis. Wir werden versuchen das Pentagramm zu beschädigen und dadurch das Kraftfeld zu schwächen. Wir dürfen nicht auffallen. Und auch unsere Sabotage darf erst mal nicht bemerkt werden. Sobald wir das vereinbarte Zeichen geben, greifen die übrigen unter Kingsleys Leitung die Todesser von den Zinnen aus an. Versucht soviel Schaden wie möglich anzurichten. Es wird nicht lange dauern bis sie den Schaden bemerken und ausbessern werden. Also haben wir nicht viel Zeit. Sind alle damit einverstanden?"

Remus ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Bewohner Hogwarts' gleiten. Sie hatten sich schließlich auf diesen tollkühnen Plan einigen können, dessen Erfolg ihnen Zeit erkaufen würde. Zeit und die Möglichkeit wenigstens ein paar ihrer Angreifer unschädlich zu machen. Keiner traute sich, daran zu denken, dass Voldemort möglicherweise bald hier auftauchen würde um das Fortschreiten der Belagerung zu begutachten.

Von draußen war dumpfes Poltern zu hören. Die Todesser hatten vor etwa einer Stunde damit angefangen schwere Steinblöcke vor das Haupttor zu türmen. Dass das Tor längst von innen versiegelt war, wussten sie nicht.

„Wenn wir draußen sind, werden wir uns trennen. Lavender und Neville, ihr beide habt euch genau angesehen, welche Runen zerstört werden müssen um die Kraft des Bannkreises zu schwächen. Der Rest von uns wird sich in der Nähe aufhalten und euch Deckung geben. Ihr müsst schnell und leise sein. Sie haben in der Mitte des Pentagramms ein Feuer entzündet, also müsst ihr darauf achten, dass eure Umhänge nicht verrutschen, sonst seid ihr verloren. Seid ihr alle bereit?"

Lavender und Neville nickten. Sie hielten Unsichtbarkeitsumhänge in den Händen, die sie bei ihrer Mission schützen würden. Als ausgebildete Auroren wussten sie, wie man mit der Magie des Bannkreises umgehen musste. Sie waren es, die sich am nächsten an die Todesser heranwagen würden.

„Gut. Dann wünsche ich euch allen viel Glück. Möge unsere Mission erfolgreich sein."

--

Harry duckte sich hinter einem umgestürzten Standbild in der Nähe des Haupttores. Eine Gruppe Todesser ging dich an seinem Versteck vorbei, bemerkte ihn aber nicht. Seine Hand schloss sich fester um seinen Zauberstab. Wieder einmal wünschte er sich seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, aber den hatte er Lavender geliehen, die ihn im Moment dringender brauchte. Er versuchte einen seiner Freunde auszumachen, doch sie hielten sich alle gut versteckt. Harry hob den Kopf ein wenig und spähte zum Feuer. Einen Moment lang flackerte die Erinnerung an ein anderes Feuer der Todesser auf. Die Szene hatte plötzlich verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit der Erinnerung in Gregs Schattenkristall. Nur dass der Steinkreis fehlte, und dass es etwa achtmal soviel Todesser waren als damals. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Jetzt nur nicht ablenken lasse!

Plötzlich geriet Unruhe in die Versammlung beim Feuer. Schreie hallten durch die Nacht. Dann sah Harry, wie jemand in den Lichtschein des Scheiterhaufens gezerrt wurde. Voller Entsetzen erkannte er Lavender! Ein Todesser hatte sie an den Haaren gepackt und hielt in der anderen Hand den Umhang. Das silbrige Material schimmerte im Licht der Flammen.

Harry fluchte. Er sprang auf und schlich geduckt näher. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Seamus und Blaise sehen, die sich ebenfalls dem Kreis näherten. Dann fiel ein Todesser wie vom Blitz getroffen vornüber. Die Umstehenden wichen von ihm zurück.

„Da muss noch einer sein! Schnappt ihn euch!" Der Kerl, der noch immer Lavenders Haar umklammert hielt bellte Befehle an seine Kumpane, die anfingen mit Fackeln in der Luft herumzufuchteln. Es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden bis... Eine helle Stichflamme blühte am Rand des Bannkreises auf, als Nevilles Umhang Feuer fing. Schreiend warf er den Stoff von den Schultern. Er blickte auf und sah sich einer Übermacht von Feinden gegenüber.

In diesem Moment hatten Blaise und Ron den Kreis erreicht. Remus stürzte von der anderen Seite dazu. Seamus war nirgendwo zu sehen. Harry rannte so schnell er konnte auf den Platz zu. Flüche wurden gebrüllt und die Getroffenen brachen schreiend zusammen. Ein Todesser verstellte ihm den Weg, doch bevor der seinen Zauberstab heben konnte, rammte Harry ihm die geballte Faust ins Gesicht. Sein Gegner ging stöhnend in die Knie und presste beide Hände vor Mund und Nase. Blut quoll zwischen den Fingern hervor. Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, lief Harry weiter. Sein Ziel war Lavender. Er hatte sie fast erreicht, als er mit Entsetzen sah, wie der Todesser, der sie gefangen hatte, den Zauberstab hob. Harry riss seinen eigenen Stab hoch und schrie einen Zauber, doch es war zu spät. Er konnte den grünen Lichtblitz sehen, der auf die Aurorin zujagte und sich in ihre Brust grub, nur Sekunde bevor Harrys Fluch ihren Mörder traf.

In dieser Sekunde erschütterte eine Explosion den Boden. Die Flammen schossen hoch in den Himmel, brachten jeden der in der Nähe war dazu sich auf den Boden zu werfen. Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Fassungslos starrte er auf den leblosen Körper zu seinen Füßen. Als ihn jemand an der Schulter fasste, fuhr er herum, bereit jeden zu töten, der ihm zu nahe kam. Seamus schaffte es gerade noch den Kopf einzuziehen.

„Harry! Ich bin's! Los, lass uns hier verschwinden. Remus hat sie mit dem Feuer abgelenkt, aber wie haben nicht viel Zeit." Dann bemerkte er Lavender.

„Oh nein! Ist sie..."

„Ja." Harry hob den reglosen Körper auf und rannte dann mit Seamus zusammen zurück zum Schloss.

--

Eine Woche später...

Harry saß allein in der Halle und starrte in den Kamin.

Die Mission hatte sich als großer Fehler erwiesen. Lavender war tot, Blaise so schwer verletzt, dass er die Nacht ebenfalls nicht überlebt hatte. Neville hatte schwere Verbrennungen, die zwar langsam heilten, ihn aber für den Rest seines Lebens zeichnen würden. Die anderen waren weitgehend unversehrt geblieben, aber ihr Plan war kläglich gescheitert. Sie hatten auf ihrer Flucht den Tunnel zerstören müssen, durch den sie ins Freie gelangt waren, damit niemand ihnen folgen konnte.

Inzwischen hatten die Todesser von der einen und die Verteidiger von der anderen Seite jeden möglichen Ausgang verschlossen.

Hogwarts war zu einer Falle geworden.

„Hey du. Wie geht es dir?" Hermine setzte sich neben Harry und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Gut. Ich lebe noch. Im Gegensatz zu anderen."

„Schatz, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir alle haben an diesem Plan mitgewirkt. Und Lavender und Blaise haben sich freiwillig gemeldet."

„Ich weiß. Aber wenn ich schneller gewesen wäre... Wenn ich eine Minute früher losgelaufen wäre..."

„Harry, daran lässt sich jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Es ist trotzdem nicht deine Schuld. Es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können, ihr könntet jetzt alle tot sein. Fang nicht wieder an, dir an allem die Schuld zu geben. Ich war so froh, dass du das überwunden hattest."

„Mach ich nicht. Keine Angst. Ich fühl mich nur so hilflos. Zuzusehen wie jemand stirbt ohne eingreifen zu können. Es ist wie..." Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Fast hätte er zuviel gesagt.

„Was hast du, Harry?"

„Nichts. Ich bin nur so müde. Und ich bin es leid, dass Menschen sterben, die ich gern habe. Ich bin diesen Krieg so leid. Wenn ich wüsste, wo Voldemort sich versteckt hält, glaub mir, ich würde noch heute hingehen und ihn herausfordern, nur damit endlich Ruhe ist!"

„Ach Harry." Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und lange Zeit saßen sie einfach schweigen da. Schließlich lehnte Hermine sich zurück und sah im tief in die Augen.

„Eines Tages werden wir alle wieder frei sein und ein normales Leben in Frieden führen können. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ich hoffe wirklich, du hast recht. Entschuldige, wenn ich schon wieder so pessimistisch bin. Ich werde mir Mühe geben mich zu bessern. Ich..."

„Harry! Oh hier bist du. Oh Gott sein Dank! Ich habe mir ja solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Justin kam in die Halle gestürzt und warf sich auf Harry, bevor der in Deckung gehen konnte. Der ehemalige Hufflepuff fing an den Gryffindor abzuküssen und lamentierte dabei ohne Unterbrechung weiter:

„Ich war gerade bei Neville und da fiel mir wieder ein, wie viel Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe, dass ich dich niemals wiedersehen würde! Dass man deinen zerschmetterten Körper hereintragen würde und ich auf ewig allein wäre! Verdammt dazu um dich zu trauern. Und da _musste_ ich dich einfach sehen! Oh, ich würde deinen Tod nicht überleben! Mein Herz würde verwelken und nie wieder schlagen! Ich..."

„Justin! Es reicht! Geh runter von mir und hör auf zu jammern! Es ist ja schön, dass du dich freust, aber das geht ein bisschen zu weit!"

„Zu weit? Wie könnte wahre Liebe jemals zu weit gehen? Du bist die Sonne meines Lebens! Ohne dich werde ich verdorren wie eine Blüte in der Wüste!"

Harry merkte, wie er langsam wütend wurde. Was wusste Justin schon von wahrer Liebe? Für ihn war es Liebe, wenn er Harry Tag und Nacht hinterher lief, ihn mit schwülstigen Liebensbezeugungen überschüttete, keiner Ablehnung und Zurückweisung Beachtung schenkte und sich alle paar Wochen nackt in Harrys Bett räkelte um ihn zu verführen. Vielleicht glaubte Justin wirklich, dass das Liebe war.

„Justin, verdammt! Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass es aus ist zwischen uns? Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich liebe jemand anderen!"

Harry ignorierte Hermines erstaunt hochgezogene Augenbraue. Justin war einen Moment irritiert.

„Wen?"

„Das geht dich nichts an. Aber ich liebe diese Person und es besteht nicht die leiseste Chance für dich, dass sich daran etwas ändert. Tut mir leid. Aber ich hab mich schon vor längerem von dir getrennt, nur dass du das nie akzeptiert hast. Hör also bitte auf, mir nachzulaufen."

Kurz schien Justin zu schwanken, ob er Harry eine Szene machen sollte, dann strahlte er plötzlich wieder.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht verletzt! Du wirst diesen Kerl früher oder später vergessen und dann bin ich da! Ich werde auf dich warten."

„Justin... Bitte. Es wird niemals wieder etwas zwischen uns passieren. Such dir einen neunen Freund. Jemanden der dich liebt. Ich bin nicht der Richtige für dich."

„Ach, und wer sollte das sein, Dummerchen? Wie könnte ich mich mit diesen Verlierern abgeben, wenn ich den berühmten Harry Potter hatte? Das wäre doch ein ziemlicher Rückschritt, oder? Nein, nein. Ich hatte das Beste und das werde ich auch behalten. Ich esse doch keine Würstchen, wenn ich Kaviar bekommen kann. Warte nur, du wirst dich schon noch in mich verlieben. Ich bin nämlich unwiderstehlich, das hast du nur noch nicht gemerkt."

Er winkte Harry und Hermine kurz zu und tänzelte dann aus der Halle.

„Hermine? Bitte erschlag mich! Den werde ich niemals wieder los! Was ist nur in mich gefahren, dass ich den jemals in meine Nähe gelassen habe?"

„Keine Ahnung. Man tut merkwürdige Dinge, wenn man einsam ist. Aber jetzt verrate mir mal lieber, in wen du verliebt bist? Das hör ich heute zum ersten Mal."

Harry wurde rot.

"Ach, das hab ich doch nur gesagt, damit er mich in Ruhe lässt. Es gibt niemanden."

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort! Ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen. Und jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du manchmal so abwesend bist. Los, wer ist es? Jemand von hier? Oder jemand von dort wo du warst?"

„Hermine, da ist niemand..."

Weiter kam er nicht. In diesem Moment hallte ein Ruf durch die Gänge des Schlosses, der jedem der ihn hörte das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und der Harrys Herz dazu brachte einen Schlag auszusetzen:

„DRACHEN!"

A/N:

Leah? Greg ist bloß der Koch. Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort sich besonders dafür interessieren wird, wer für die Drachenreiter kocht.


	16. Chapter 15

Hallöchen.

Da bin ich wieder. Sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat. Aber wie die meisten von euch bestimmt wisse, war ein paar Tage außer Gefecht.

Leahlein, das finde ich aber echt süß, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Keine Angst, mir geht's bestens. Und ganz sicher werde ich meine Geschichte nicht aufgeben. Dazu hab ich sie und euch viel zu gern. ;o)

Naja. Hier kommt jedenfalls das nächste Chap.

Viel Spaß!

15.

Der Anblick war überwältigend.

Im Licht der Morgensonne jagten etwa dreißig Drachen über den strahlendblauen Himmel. Ihre Schuppen schillerten in allen Farben des Regenbogens, fingen die Sonne ein und warfen die gleißenden Strahlen zurück. Die Bewohner Hogwarts' standen auf den Zinnen des Schlosses und sahen mit offenen Mündern zu. Keiner von ihnen hatte jemals so etwas gesehen. Unklar war ihnen, ob die Drachen freundlich oder feindlich gesinnt waren. So blieben die meisten in Reichweite der Treppen und Türen um im Notfall fliehen zu können. Auch als sich die ersten der riesigen Reptilien auf die Todesser vor dem Schloss stürzten blieb die Sorgen. Vielleicht machten sie nur den Anfang und würden sich dann den Schlossbewohnern zuwenden.

Nur drei Personen zeigten nicht den geringsten Anflug von Angst.

Luna Lovegood stand dicht an der Brüstung und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Endlich würde niemand mehr sagen, dass sie verrückt war, wenn sie erzählte einen Drachen gesehen zu haben.

Professor Dumbledore hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht, dass aber von leichtem Erstaunen durchsetzt war. Auch er hatte die Drachen noch niemals gesehen und wie alle anderen konnte er sich ihrem Zauber nicht entziehen.

Harry fühlte nichts als Freude. Sie waren gekommen! Sie waren gekommen um ihnen zu helfen! Und so viele! Er wusste von Charlie, dass ein Schwarm zwischen acht und zwölf Drachen umfasste. Bei der Anzahl der hier versammelten Echsen bedeutete das, dass mindestens drei Schwärme gekommen waren! Das war unglaublich! Üblich waren Teile oder maximal _ein_ kompletter Schwarm. Gleich drei! Das bedeutete, dass es den Drachenreitern diesmal ernst war mit ihrer Hilfe. Während er den Angriff beobachtete, wurde ihm schnell klar, dass das scheinbare Chaos eine geordnete Kampfformation war. Kein Drache behinderte einen anderen. Niemand war wo er nicht sein sollte. Größere Beute wie die Trolle wurde systematisch von zwei Drachen in die Enge getrieben und erlegt. Harry war begeistert. Er hatte sie noch nie kämpfen sehen, aber so hatte er es sich vorgestellt.

Er beugte sich weiter vor und versuchte einzelne Drachen zu erkennen.

Da war Blade. Ginnys großer, stahlblauer Drache hatte sich einen der Trolle vorgenommen und jagte ihn unbarmherzig über das sandige Seeufer.

Ein zweiter dunkelblauer Drache mit hellen Flecken schoss über das Wasser auf Blade zu und schnitt dem Troll den Weg ab. Das war Freckles, Simons' Reittier. Pauls Dawn strich dicht am Turm vorbei und brachte die Zuschauer dazu erschrocken zurückzuweichen. Harry glaubte fast die funkelnden braunen Augen des Drachenreiters sehen zu können. Er hob die Hand und winkte seinem Freund eine Gruß zu.

Flame, dessen blutrote Schuppen vom Licht der Sonne scheinbar in Flammen gesetzt wurden strich tief über den Boden und zerriss mit seinen Klauen die Linien des Pentagramms. Charlies Drache ließ die Todesser die sich in den Bannkreis geflüchtet hatten nach allen Seiten davonstürzen.

Ein junger hellgrüner Drache näherte sich dem Turm mit hoher Geschwindigkeit, drehte kurz vor dem Aufprall ab und hielt dann seinen Position unmittelbar neben der Brüstung. Seine Reiterin schob ihren Schal zur Seite und Harry erkannte erstaunt Stellas lachendes Gesicht. Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin:

„Spring auf!"

In ihren Augen funkelte Übermut und Unternehmungslust.

Harry sah sie einen Moment lang unsicher an, dann stieg er auf die Mauer und ließ sich von ihr auf den Rücken des Drachen ziehen. Er schlang beide Arme um ihr Taille und spürte das vertraute Kribbeln im Bauch, als die Echse sich wieder in den Wind fallen ließ.

„Wer ist das? Wo ist Jinxy?"

Er musste brüllen um sich über den allgemeinen Lärm und das Rauschen des Windes verständlich zu machen.

„Jade! Sie ist Jinx' Tochter. Mein altes Mädchen ist zu Hause! Aber lass uns später reden!"

„OK! Schön dass ihr gekommen seid!"

Es war unglaublich, auf dem Rücken eines Drachen Todesser zu jagen. Nicht mal das Knirschen brechender Knochen und die Todesschrei konnten Harry die Laune verderben. Diese Schweine hatten den Tod hundertfach verdient!

Dann wurden seine Augen von einem silbergrünen Aufblitzen am Rand des verbotenen Waldes abgelenkt. Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er brauchte nicht zweimal hinzusehen um dieses Tier zu erkennen.

Ashes.

Dracos Drache jagte einem weiteren Troll hinterher, der versuchte sich in den Wald zu flüchten. Eric und sein weißer Drache Storm hielten ihn von der anderen Seite in Schach. Harry wand den Blick ab und versuchte seine plötzliche Panik zu unterdrücken. Nicht mehr lange und dann würde er Draco gegenübertreten müssen. Eine Begegnung, vor der er sich fürchtete.

Schließlich waren die Todesser besiegt. Innerhalb einer knappen Stunde hatten die Drachenreiter ohne eigene Verluste fast jeden einzelnen von ihnen zur Strecke gebracht, ebenso wie die Trolle und Dementoren. Die wenigen, die entkommen konnten wurden noch eine Weile gejagt und dann ihrem Schicksal im Verbotenen Wald überlassen.

Die Drachenreiter sammelten sich über den Resten des Bannkreises und teilten sich dann auf. Eine kleine Gruppe löste sich aus dem Hauptschwarm und flog auf das Schloss zu, während der Rest auf der Wiese und in den Klippen rund um den See landete.

Drei der Größeren blieben in der Luft und fingen sofort an die schweren Felsbrocken vor dem Haupttor zu entfernen.

Harry war leicht schwindelig. Er saß noch immer hinter Stella und klammerte sich an der Drachenreiterin fest. Von Jades Rücken aus konnte er sehen, wie Flame, Ashes, Dawn und ein silberner Drache, den er nicht kannte auf dem Turm landeten. Ihre Reiter stiegen ab und schickten die Tiere dann zu ihren Gefährten. Harry sah, wie die vier Drachenreiter von Dumbledore begrüßt und ins Schloss geführt wurden. Ein Teil der Zuschauer folgte ihnen in gebührendem Abstand.

Stella wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann ließ sie Jade auch auf den Zinnen landen und sprang von ihrem Rücken. Sie zwinkerte Luna zu und half Harry dann abzusteigen. Kaum berührten seine Füße den Boden zog sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen, Kleiner. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Ich bin noch am Stück, wie du siehst. Und du?"

„Naja, du weißt ja, ich bin mit einem Besessenen verheiratet und leben unter Verrückten. Man mach halt das beste daraus!"

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und grinste ihn breit an.

„Wie geht's meinem Freund Ben?"

„Frech wie immer. Der darf jetzt seinem Onkel auf den Keks gehen, während Mummy und Daddy weg sind."

„Ja, das sieht dir ähnlich. Den armen Greg quälen. Wo er doch schon die beiden Kröten am Hals hat. Gin ist ja auch hier, hab ich gesehen. Warum ist sie nicht mit raufgekommen?"

Stella legte ihm eine Arm um die Taille und zusammen folgten sie langsam den übrigen ins Schloss. Nur Luna blieb zurück und beobachtete mit verträumten Augen die Drachen.

„Mein geliebter Ehegatte, der auch unser furchtloser Anführer ist, wie du weißt, wollte, dass erst mal nur die Schwarmführer also Paul, Angie und Dray mit ins Schloss kommen. Nicht zuviel des Guten. Ich sollte eigentlich auch nicht hier sein, aber ich musste dich ja wieder absetzen."

„Der silberne war Angelinas Drache? Ich hab sie gar nicht erkannt. Hatte sie nicht sonst einen anderen Drachen? Einen roten?"

„Ja, Blaze ist im Frühling gestorben, kurz nachdem du weg warst. Frost ist noch recht jung und war noch nicht oft aus dem Hort weg. Genau wie Jade."

„Aber Jinxy lebt doch noch, oder?"

Stella lachte. „Ja, keine Angst. Aber der Krieg ist kein Ort für alte Drachen, die nicht mehr hundertprozentig fit sind. Amber musste diesmal auch im Hort bleiben." Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

„Amber." murmelte er gedankenverloren. Dann, leiser: „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Gut. Er war damals ziemlich enttäuscht, dass du nicht auf ihn gewartet hast."

„Hat er etwas gesagt? Über meinen Brief... oder so?"

„Nein. Er spricht überhaupt nicht über dich. Zumindest nicht mit mir. Harry?"

Sie blieb stehen und sah zu ihm hoch. In ihren dunkelbraunen Augen lagen Sorge und leichte Verwirrung. „Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen? Ihr schient zu glücklich zu sein und plötzlich... Ich habe den Eindruck, dass mehr dahinter steckt, als ich sehe. Mit Dray zu sprechen ist vergebliche Liebesmüh, er ist stur wie ein Maulesel. Ich habe ihn einmal auf dich angesprochen und nur einen Blick geerntet, der Lava hätte gefrieren lassen. Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil ich dich damals fortgebracht habe, obwohl ich weiß, dass du andere Wege gefunden hättest, wenn ich mich geweigert hätte."

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es... ich fürchte, es ist allein meine Schuld. Ich habe unsere Beziehung beendet und das nicht unbedingt auf die feine Art. Aber ich habe diese Entscheidung ganz bewusst getroffen und ich habe meine Gründe dafür. Ich wollte einer Konfrontation mit ihm aus dem Weg gehen, aber das kann ich jetzt wohl vergessen. Mach dir keine Gedanke, Stella."

„Gut. Du weißt vermutlich am besten, was du willst. Aber tu ihm nicht weh. Er hat schon genug leiden müssen in seinem Leben."

Harry nickte. Das war leichter gesagt als getan.

Eine Weile waren sie still und gingen langsam durch die hohen Gänge. Wenn sie Schlossbewohnern begegneten, wurde Stella neugierig angestarrt, aber keiner sprach sie an.

Schließlich erreichten sie die große Halle.

Hier herrschte helle Aufregung. Die Drachenreiter waren allem Anschein nach zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore in dessen Büro verschwunden und ließen niemanden dort hinein. Als Harry jetzt mit einer der Fremden am Arm hereinkam war er sofort Mittelpunkt des allgemeinen Interesses. Die meisten hatten gesehen, wie er zu der Frau auf den Drachen gestiegen war und ihnen war inzwischen klar, dass er die Fremden kannte.

„Harry! Was war das denn für ein Auftritt da draußen? Ich bin fast die Treppe runtergefallen vor Schreck. Also ich kann dir sagen... Oh, hallo." Ron hielt mitten im Satz inne und sah die Drachenreiterin halb neugierig, halb verlegen an.

Harry grinste.

"Ron, darf ich dir meine Freundin Stella vorstellen. Stella, dass ist Ron Weasley, mein bester Freund."

Stellas Augen leuchteten, als sie den Namen Weasley hörte. Sie streckte Ron die Hand hin und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

„Hallo, Ron. Ich hab schon eine ganze Menge von dir gehört."

„Echt?"

„Ja. Sind deine Eltern auch hier? Ich würde sie sehr gern kennen lernen."

Ron klappte der Unterkiefer runter.

„Meine Eltern? Warum?"

„Naja, weil ich auch von ihnen schon einiges erzählt bekommen habe. Aber ich denke, dass kann auch bis später warten, wenn der Zeitpunkt jetzt schlecht ist."

„Äh nein, nein. Komm ruhig mit." Er ging ihr voraus zum Tisch, an dem Arthur und Molly zusammen mit Hermine und den Kindern saßen und Tee tranken um die Aufregung des Nachmittags zu verarbeiten.

„Mum, Dad, das ist Stella... ich weiß nicht wie sie weiter heißt, eine Freundin von Harry und eine von den Drachenreitern. Sie wollte euch kennen lernen. Das sind meine Eltern, meine Frau Hermine und meine Kinder Lex und Jamie."

Stella gab erst Arthur und dann Molly die Hand und lächelte beide offen an. Harry konnte die Tränen in den braunen Augen glitzern sehen. Wenn die Weasleys gewusst hätten, dass sie ihrer Schwiegertochter die Hand gaben... Aber das würden sie jetzt sicher bald erfahren.

Stella setzte sich neben Hermine und streichelt dem kleinen Jamie sanft über den Kopf.

„Hallo, kleiner Mann. Wie alt ist er?"

„Fast sechs Monate."

„Sie sind süß, wenn sie so klein sind. Meiner ist sieben und treibt mich manchmal in den Wahnsinn. Aber ich würde ihn für nichts in der Welt hergeben."

Harry setzte sich zu Ron und bald waren alle in eine lebhafte Unterhaltung vertieft. Stella hatte das Talent die Menschen für sich einzunehmen. Niemand misstraute ihr. Sie war einfach ein Sonnenschein, den jeder sofort lieb gewann.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Seamus in die Halle gerannt.

„Das Tor ist wieder auf!"

„Dann seht zu, dass was zu essen auf den Tisch kommt! Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir sollen die Drachenreiter mit aller Gastfreundschaft empfangen."

Hermine gab Jamie an Molly weiter und klatschte auffordernd in die Hände.

„Na, das brauchst du mir nicht zweimal sagen, Süße! Immerhin haben die uns verdammt noch mal den Arsch gerettet!"

„Seamus Finnegan! Kein Grund gleich ausfallend zu werden!"

„Ach Herminchen, krieg dich mal wieder ein! Oh, da ist ja schon jemand. Hi, ich bin Seamus."

„Simon. Ich hab gehört, hier gibt es was zu essen?"

„Klar, setzt dich einfach irgendwo hin. Ich glaub da drüber ist schon eine von deinen Leuten."

„Ach ja, Stella."

Simon schlenderte durch die Halle und piekste Harry seinen Zeigefinger in der Nacken.

„Na du. Alles klar?"

„Simon. Wie geht's dir?"

„Kann nicht klagen."

„War ja wieder klar. Kaum gibt es was zu futtern, steht Simon O'Leary auf der Matte."

„Wer war denn zuerst da, Herzchen? Wegen der Aktion mit Harry vorhin kriegst du übrigens garantiert noch eins aufs Dach. Unser furchtloser Anführer war ganz und gar nicht amused."

„Jaja. Aber als sein geliebtes Eheweib hab ich Heimvorteil. Den alten Brummbär krieg ich schon in den Griff."

„Alter Brummbär! Das ist gut!"

Harry grinste in sich hinein. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit schafften es die Drachenreiter sich wie zu Hause zu fühlen. Während andere schüchtern herumgestanden hätten, unsicher wie sie sich an einem fremden Ort unter fremden Menschen verhalten sollten, besorgt, keine unsichtbaren Grenzen zu überschreiten, machten die Bewohner der Dracheninsel es sich bequem, krempelten sprichwörtlich die Ärmel hoch und gingen zur Tagesordnung über. Plötzlich merkte er, wie sehr ihm dieser Haufen Verrückter in den letzten dreieinhalb Monaten gefehlt hatte.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Krieger in die Halle. Sie verteilten sich auf die Tische, stellten sich den Bewohnern Hogwarts' vor und unterhielten sich bald, als wären sie schon seit Ewigkeiten Freunde. Harry wurden von allen begeistert begrüßt und Ron musterte seinen Freund mit wachsender Verwunderung.

„Simon O'Leary! Wo ist dieser dreimalverfluchte Dreckskerl! Ich bring dich um!" Ginny kam mit wehendem Pferdeschwanz und blitzenden Augen in die Halle gerauscht und sah sich suchend um.

Simon hob abwehrend die Hände:

„Hey, jetzt mal langsam, Gin. Wenn es wegen Blades Sattel ist, ich kann das erklären."

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Ach ja? Da bin ich jetzt aber mal gespannt!"

„Naja, Freckles hatte halt Hunger und weil er den getrockneten Fisch in deiner Satteltasche gerochen hat und da ran wollte, hat er den Sattel ein bisschen angeknabbert..."

„Ein _bisschen_? Der Sattel ist total hinüber! Kannst du mir mal sagen, wie ich jetzt zurückreiten soll? Nur weil deine zu groß geratene Eidechse genauso verfressen ist wie du. Und..."

Sie hielt mitten im Satz inne. Ihre Augen waren an Molly hängen geblieben.

„Mum?" hauchte sie.

Molly sah die fremde Frau verständnislos an.

„Kennen wir uns, mein Kind?"

„Mum, ich bin Ginny. Deine Tochter."

Ron gab einen Laut von sich, als würde er ersticken.

„Ginny?" krächzte er.

„Ron!" Sie warf sich aufschluchzend in seine Arme.

In diesem Moment schienen auch Molly und Arthur zu begreifen, dass diese schöne, fremde Frau wirklich ihre Tochter war. Sie sprangen auf, schlagen ihr Arme um Ginny, die noch immer ihren Bruder umklammert hielt und zogen beide fest an sich.

„Es tut mir so leid! Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch solchen Kummer gemacht habe! Ich wünschte ich hätte euch sagen können, dass ich lebe!"

„Nein, mein Liebes, mein Engel, mach dir keine Vorwürfe! Du lebst, das ist alles was zählt."

Arthurs Stimme war belegt, Molly bekam vor lauter Schluchzen kein Wort heraus. Sie streichelt immer wieder über Ginnys tränennasses Gesicht, als wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass das kein Traum war.

Hermine sah Harry an. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Wusstest du davon?" flüsterte sie.

„Ja. Aber ich durfte nichts sagen. Tut mir leid." gab er ebenso leise zurück.

Ginny ließ sich von ihren Eltern drücken und küssen und befreite sich schließlich sanft aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es euch gut geht. Harry hat mir schon einiges von dem erzählt was hier inzwischen passiert ist. Hermine!"

Sie umarmte ihre Schwägerin vorsichtig, um Jamie nicht zu erdrücken, der wieder in seinem Tragetuch vor Hermines Oberkörper hing. Dann zwinkerte sie Harry und Stella zu und setzte sich schließlich zwischen ihre Mutter und Ron. Molly schien noch immer sprachlos und berührte ihre Tochter immer wieder ungläubig.

Plötzlich erstarb das breite Grinsen auf Rons Gesicht. Er sah Harry scharf an:

„Heißt das, du wusstest, dass sie lebt? Du wusstest es und hast uns nichts gesagt? Wie konntest du das tun? Wie konntest du nur? Und ich hab gedacht, du wärst mein Freund!"

Harry öffnete den Mund um sich zu verteidigen, aber Ginny war schneller:

„Er durfte nichts sagen, Ron! Er musste schwören zu schweigen, sonst hätte er die Insel nicht verlassen dürfen. Charlie versteht keinen Spaß, was das angeht!"

„Charlie?" Arthurs Stimme zitterte.

„Ja. Mum, Dad, Charlie ist auch am Leben. Er ist im Moment oben in Professor Dumbledore's Büro. Er wollte es euch eigentlich selbst sagen, aber ich finde, ihr habt lange genug leiden müssen. Stella hier ist seine Frau."

Stella schenkte den überwältigten Weasleys ein warmes Lächeln, blieb aber sitzen. Sie waren schon jetzt kaum in der Lage aufzunehmen, was ihnen offenbart wurde, so dass sie sich jetzt kaum mit ihrer neuen Schwiegertochter befassen konnten. Molly streckte dennoch den Arm über den Tisch und nahm Stellas Hand.

„Ich wusste gleich, dass ich dich mögen würde, mein Kind."

Ihre Stimme war noch immer halberstickt von Tränen, aber sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Arthur räusperte sich:

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das wir wissen sollten?"

„Naja, ihr habt irgendwo noch drei Enkelkinder rumspringen. Stella und Charlie haben einen siebenjährigen Sohn und ich habe auch einen Mann und zwei fast fünfjährige Töchter. Ron und Hermine müssten meinen Mann sogar kennen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an Greg Goyle?"

Ron prustete seinen Tee quer über den Tisch. Harry schaffte es gerade noch in Deckung zu gehen.

„Goyle? Du und Goyle? Das glaub ich nicht!"

Harry grinste: „Glaub's ruhig. Ich hab sie zusammen gesehen. Ist gar nicht so merkwürdig, wenn man sich mal dran gewöhnt hat."

„Na herzlichen Dank! Ich wusste nicht, dass wir ne Jahrmarktsattraktion sind!"

„Was ist mit den Zwillingen? Fred und George? Weißt du was über sie?"

Ginny senkte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir haben nur gehört, dass sie verschwunden sind. Tut mir leid, Dad."

Arthur nickte, dann straffte er die Schultern.

„Nun ja, wir wollen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Das haben wir ja heute gemerkt. Charlie und dich wiederzusehen hätten wir uns schließlich auch niemals träumen lassen!"

Der Rest des Nachmittags verging wie im Fluge, während sie sich gegenseitig ihre Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre schilderten. Ginny und Stella erzählten von Ben, Tash und Mona, Ginny schilderte wie Charlie sie damals vor den Todessern gerettet hatte und Stella berichtete wie sie ihren Mann kennen gelernt hatte und wie sie gemeinsam auf die Dracheninsel geflohen waren. Ron verzieh Harry sein Schweigen und Ginny wurde von allen Seiten stürmisch und ungläubig begrüßt.

--

Professor Dumbledore's Büro, derzeitiges Hauptquartier des Phönixordens war mit acht Personen fast bis zum Bersten gefüllt. Severus Snape lehnte gegen den Rahmen der Tür und musterte die Anwesenden mit einer Mischung aus Langeweile und Verachtung. Diese Treffen gingen im von Mal zu Mal mehr auf die Nerven. Dass Dumbledore ihn jetzt zwang an der Unterredung mit diesen Drachenbändigern oder wie sie sich nannten teilzunehmen, ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich. Lieber wäre er jetzt allein in seinem eigenen Büro. Da war es wenigstens still und kühl.

Minerva McGonagall gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht so recht was sie von den Neuankömmlingen halten sollte. Vier von ihnen, drei Männer und eine Frau waren vom Schulleiter gebeten worden mit in sein Büro zu kommen. Jetzt saßen oder standen sie herum und schienen darauf zu warten, dass jemand das Gespräch eröffnete. Die Lehrerin ließ ihren strengen Blick über die Fremden gleiten. Drei von ihnen kamen ihr vage bekannt vor, auch wenn sie nicht einordnen konnte woher. Der erste, offenbar der Anführer dieser Leute hatte flammrotes Haar eine verschwenderische Anzahl von Sommersprossen und wäre ohne Schwierigkeiten als Weasley durchgegangen. Vielleicht ein entfernter Cousin oder etwas ähnliches. Er saß mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen in einem der Besucherstühle und unterhielt sich leise mit einem seiner Begleiter. Dieser lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Lehne eines zweiten Stuhls und warf ab und zu forschende Blicke auf die anwesenden Mitglieder des Ordens. Ein dicker, hellblonder Zopf hing über seine linke Schulter und reichte fast bis auf den Gürtel, die hellgrauen Augen waren eine Spur zu kühl und gaben ihm ein irgendwie unmenschliches Aussehen. Auch sein Gesicht glaubte sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht erinnern wann und wo. Auf dem Stuhl, an dem der blonde Mann lehnte, saß ein junge, dunkelhäutige Frau. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf leicht gegen die Schulter des dritten Mannes gelehnt, der auf der anderen Seite ihres Stuhls auf der Armlehne saß. Dieser hatte kurze pechschwarze Haare, braune Augen und hatte der Lehrerin beim Hereinkommen freundlich zugelächelt. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie _ihn_ zumindest noch niemals gesehen hatte.

Sie ließ ihren Blick weiter wandern. Remus Lupin saß auf seinem üblichen Platz auf der Fensterbank hinter dem Schreibtisch und unterhielt sich mit Kingsley Shacklebolt, beide schienen ebenso über die Fremden zu grübeln wie sie selbst. Severus hatte noch keine Schritt weiter in den Raum gemacht sondern stand mit seiner gewohnten, sauertöpfischen Miene an der Tür. Professor Dumbledore hatte sich kurz entschuldigt und war noch immer nicht zurückgekommen.

Ein herzhaftes Gähnen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf die Gäste. Die Frau war aufgestanden und streckte sich jetzt ausgiebig wie ein Katze nach einem Schläfchen. Der rothaarige Mann sah sie fragend an:

„Wo willst du hin, Angie?"

„Keine Panik. Ich muss mich nur mal ein bisschen hinstellen, sonst schlaf ich gleich ein. Es ist furchtbar warm hier drin."

Sie bemerkte Minervas Blick, warf ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu und kam dann langsam zu ihr geschlendert.

„Professor McGonagall. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Entschuldigung. Aber ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, woher ich Sie kenne, mein Kind. Ich habe im Laufe der Jahre soviel Schüler gehabt. Sind Sie hier zur Schule gegangen?"

„Ja. Angelina Wood. Ich hab vor..., wie viel?... zehn Jahren meinen Abschluss gemacht. Mein Mädchenname ist Johnson."

„Du meine Güte, ja. Sie waren mit Oliver Wood verheiratet, nicht wahr?"

Angelina lächelte wehmütig.

„Ja. Das war ich. Er ist jetzt fast fünf Jahre tot."

„Erinnern Sie sich denn noch an mich, Professor? Verwandlung war immer mein Lieblingsfach. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben ein Animagus zu werden."

Der rothaarige Mann hatte sich in seinem Stuhl umgedreht und grinste sie fröhlich an.

„Ich muss sagen, dass mir Ihr Gesicht sehr bekannt vorkommt. Ich würde fast vermuten, dass Sie ein Mitglied der Weasleyfamilie sind. Ein Cousin vielleicht? Oder ein Neffe von Arthur?"

„Fast. Ich bin Charlie. Arthur und Mollys zweitältester Sohn."

Es polterte leicht, als Remus von der Fensterbank sprang.

„Aber Charlie wurde schon vor Jahren für tot erklärt. Wie ist das möglich?"

„Naja, ich bin zäher als man denken würde."

Professor McGonagall wand ihren Blick den beiden übrigen Besuchern zu, die bisher geschwiegen hatten.

„Sie habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig, Ma'am. Paul Kelly. Freut mich sie kennen zulernen."

„Er ist mein Schwager." fügte Charlie hinzu, als ob das alles erklären würde.

Minervas Augen blieben an dem letzten der vier hängen.

„Aber Sie kenne ich. Auch wenn mir nicht einfallen will, woher."

Ein weiches Lächeln erschien auf dem blassen Gesicht, ließ das Eis in den hellen Augen schmelzen.

„Ja, Sie kennen mich, Professor. Obwohl Sie mich vermutlich nicht in allerbester Erinnerung haben werden."

Sie legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah ihn genauer an. Diese Augen! Irgendetwas in diesen Augen kannte sie. Ebenso wie den Tonfall der Stimme. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Tut mir leid. Ich komm nicht drauf."

Das Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Draco Malfoy."

„Das ist eine Lüge!"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Snape der bisher schweigend an der Tür gelehnt hatte. Jetzt stand er kreidebleich da und starrten sie an.

Die Unterhaltung hatte ihn entsetzlich gelangweilt, auch wenn er erstaunt zur Kenntnis nahm, dass hier gleich mehrere Opfer der Todesser wieder zum Leben erwacht schienen. Anscheinend hatte da mal wieder jemand beim erzählen maßlos übertrieben. Dann behauptete einer der Fremden Draco Malfoy zu sein. Severus hatte das Gefühl plötzlich zu ersticken. Die Erinnerung sprang ihn an und schlug unbarmherzig zu. Das war unmöglich! Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie der Drache Draco getötet hatte... Der Drache... Drachenreiter... Plötzlich fügten sich die Puzzelteile zusammen. Nicht Voldemort hatte den Drachen beschworen. Jemand hatte das Tier geschickt. Jemand der gewusst hatte, was auf der Waldlichtung geschah. Er starrte Draco entgeistert an.

Der ehemalige Slytherin ging langsam auf den Zaubertranklehrer zu.

„Professor?"

Dann geschah etwas, dass niemand für möglich gehalten hätte: Severus Snape fing an zu weinen. Die Panik von damals und die Schuldgefühle, die ihn während der letzten sechs Jahre niemals losgelassen hatten verdrängten jedes Gefühl für Würde oder Stolz. So stand der kaltschnäuzige, scheinbar so herzlose Lehrer jetzt mit gesenkten Kopf da, die Arme fest um den Oberkörper geschlungen und jeder konnte das Zittern seiner Schultern sehen und hörte die unterdrückten, abgehackten Schluchzer.

„Es tut mir leid." murmelte er. „Ich hätte das nicht zulassen dürfen! Ich hätte etwas unternehmen müssen!"

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Professor. Sie hätten mir nicht helfen können."

Minerva und Remus wechselten erstaunte Blicke. Sie beide hatten Draco Malfoy als verzogenen, unverschämten Egoisten in Erinnerung, der nichts auf die Gefühle anderer gab. Weder der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck, noch der warme, beruhigende Tonfall seiner Stimme passten zu diesem Bild.

Snape hob den Kopf. „Wie kannst du das sagen? Wie kannst du mir so einfach vergeben, dass ich stumm zugesehen habe, statt einzugreifen."

„Es gibt nichts, was ich Ihnen verzeihen muss. Aber Sie sollten sich selbst vergeben. Sie haben damals nicht nur Ihr Leben gerettet. Ich hatte nichts zu verbergen, aber Sie hätten zu viele Dinge gewusst. Sie haben durch ihr Schweigen viele Leben bewahrt. Und ich lebe ja auch noch. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken."

Bevor Snape antworten konnte öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Dumbledore kam zurück.

„Oh wie schön, Sie haben sich ja schon alle miteinander bekannt gemacht. Dann können wir ja jetzt über wichtige Dinge sprechen. Bitte setzen Sie sich doch."

--

„Harry! Hast du gesehen, draußen ist alles voller Drachen?"

„Ach Justin, sag bloß? Das haben wir auch schon gemerkt."

Ron unterdrückte ein Kichern. Harrys genervter Gesichtsausdruck, wann immer Justin in der Nähe war, war einfach zu schön.

Der Huffelpuff ignorierte den Sarkasmus und quetschte sich zwischen Harry und Simon auf die Bank. Einen Moment lang musterte er den blonden Drachenreiter von oben bis unten.

„Ich bin Justin Finch-Fletchley."

„Macht ja nichts. Hätte jedem passieren können." Simons trockene Antwort erntete diverse Grinsen und mühsam unterdrückt Lacher. Justin warf ihm noch einen hochmütigen Blick zu und wand sich dann an Harry.

„Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen? Ich fürchte mich, wenn diese Viecher da draußen sind. Du beschützt mich doch, oder?"

Er klammerte sich an Harrys Arm und sah ihn schmachtend an.

„Justin, lass mich los. Das ist echt peinlich. Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit wie ein Kleinkind!"

„Neuer Freund, Harry? Du hattest aber schon mal nen besseren Geschmack."

Harry fuhr beim Klang der vertrauten Stimme herum. Angelina hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und musterte Justin abschätzig.

„Hi Angie." Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter.

Hinter der dunkelhäutigen Drachenreiterin stand Draco. Sein Gesicht war unbewegt und Harry konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, was der Slytherin dachte. Die silbernen Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, aber daran war das Licht schuld, es lag keine Wut in ihnen.

Harry merkte, wie sein Herz zu rasen anfing.

„Hallo Harry."

Die Stimme war kühl, aber nicht unfreundlich. So würde man einen flüchtigen Bekannten begrüßen, jemanden, den man nicht gut kannte, der einem nicht besonders wichtig war.

Harry spürte einen Stich. Er hatte mit Wut und Ablehnung gerechnet. Doch diese kühle Gleichgültigkeit tat noch sehr viel mehr weh.

Er räusperte sich:

„Draco."

Angelina schnaubte. Ihr war das Zittern in Harrys Stimme nicht entgangen. Sie deutete auf das andere Ende des langen Tisches.

„Ich setz mich da drüben zu Eric und Stella. Kommst du mit, Dray?"

„Ja." Er warf Harry noch einen kurzen Blick zu und folgte ihr dann.

„Harry? Wer war das?"

„Draco Malfoy."

„Malfoy? Was will der denn hier? Ich dachte der wäre tot."

„Nein! Ist er nicht!"

„Schade eigentlich."

Harry merkte wie kalte Wut in ihm hochstieg.

„Was hast du gesagt? Nimm das sofort zurück!"

„Harry? Was ist denn auf einmal los mit dir?"

„Du bist so ein Riesenarsch, Justin!"

„Harry! Spinnst du? Warum bist du so gemein zu mir?"

„Weil du nur Scheiße laberst. Lass mich hier raus. Und nimm deine Finger weg!"

Harry kletterte an dem völlig verblüfften Justin und dem grinsenden Simon vorbei von der Bank und rannte aus der Halle. Er hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft.

--

Draco sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Harry die Halle verließ und mussten den Impuls unterdrücken ihm zu folgen.

Eigentlich hatte er nach der Besprechung in Dumbledore's Büro nach Ashes sehen wollen, aber Angelina hatte ihn überredet erst etwas essen zu gehen.

Der Anblick von Justin, der an Harrys Arm hing und ihn anhimmelte hatte ihn fast dazu gebracht augenblicklich wieder umzukehren. Der Gedanke, dass Harry sich so schnell getröstet hatte und noch dazu mit Finch-Fletchley diesem fischgesichtigen Schleimer, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Zum Glück war es ihm relativ gut gelungen die Fassung zu bewahren und die Wut, die seit Monaten in seinem Inneren schwärte zu unterdrücken. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch Harry zu schlagen und ihn hier vor allen Leuten bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu küssen. Stattdessen hatte er es geschafft kühl und gefasst zu bleiben.

„Hey, alles klar mit dir?" Stellas Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Grübelei.

„Was? Ja. Ich bin ok."

„Klär das! Denk an letztes Mal!"

„Das ist nicht wie letztes Mal."

„Egal. Klär es trotzdem. Schaff es aus der Welt, dann geht's dir besser."

„Das hab ich vor, glaub mir."

--

Zwei Tage später...

„Du-hu, Harry?"

Justin streckte seinen Kopf vorsichtig durch die Tür. Als keine Gegenstände geworfen wurden, öffnete er sie ganz und kam ins Zimmer.

Harry saß auf dem Bett und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Die letzten beiden Tage waren so ruhig gewesen! Justin war beleidigt und hatte sich nicht bei ihm sehen lassen. Auch sonst hatten ihn niemand gestört.

Die Drachenreiter hatte rund um Hogwarts Posten bezogen und ließen niemanden auch nur in die Nähe des Schlosses. So konnten die Verteidiger der alten Schule sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder entspannen.

Molly und Arthur hatten ihr wieder vereinte Familie um sich gescharrt und schienen vor Glück und Freude zu strahlen.

Seamus hatte sich mit Simon angefreundet. Kein Wunder wie Harry fand, die beiden hatten einen ähnlich anstrengenden Sinn für Humor und die gleiche Einstellung was Treue anging.

Die übrigen Drachenreiter hatten sich über das Schloss verteilt und sich mit ihrer ihnen eigenen, unkomplizierten Art häuslich eingerichtet. Sie waren erst seit drei Tagen hier, schienen aber einfach dazuzugehören.

Mit Draco hatte Harry noch immer kaum ein Wort gewechselt.

Der Slytherin begegnete ihm mit distanzierter Höflichkeit, grüßte ihn, hatte heute morgen beim Frühstück sogar am selben Tisch, direkt gegenüber gesessen, aber davon abgesehen, beachtet er den Gryffindor nicht weiter.

Und das tat weh! Tat mehr weh, als alles was Harry bisher erlebt hatte. Noch vor drei Monaten hatte Draco ihn geliebt und jetzt schien er nur noch einer von vielen zu sein. Jemand den man sah und sofort wieder vergaß. Harry fühlte sich gedemütigt und verletzt und mehr als einmal hatte er den Wunsch verspürt den kühlen Slytherin an den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln nur um eine Reaktion zu provozieren.

Die anderen behandelten Harry wie immer. Es war, als gehörte er dazu, obwohl er nur Gast auf der Dracheninsel gewesen war. Ohne zu wissen warum, fühlte er sich den Drachenreitern viel verbundener als seinen Freunden aus Hogwarts. Gleichzeitig hatte er Ron, Hermine und den übrigen gegenüber deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen, fast als würde er sie dadurch verraten.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Draco.

Gestern hatte der Slytherin sich lange mit Professor Snape unterhalten. Harry konnte sich denken, worum es ging, trotzdem wäre er gern dabei gewesen. Danach wirkte der Zaubertranklehrer so entspannt und ausgeglichen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er lächelte Harry sogar kurz zu.

Die restliche Zeit verbrachte Draco wie auf der Drachenfestung auch meistens mit Ginny, Stella und Paul. Und dadurch jetzt auch mit Ron und Hermine. Harrys Gegenwart beachtete er nicht weiter.

Ron versuchte seit zwei Tagen herauszufinden, woher er den blonden Drachenreiter kannte. Dass er ihn kannte, war ihm klar, ihm fiel nur nicht ein woher. Wie üblich machten sich die anderen, allen voran Ginny und Charlie einen Riesenspaß daraus Ron dumm sterben zu lassen. Und das Erstaunlichste war, dass Hermine das Spiel mitspielte. Sie hatte Draco relativ schnell erkannt und nachdem sie ihn ein paar Stunden misstrauisch beäugt hatte, beschlossen, dass sie ihn nicht nach ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit bewerten, sondern ihm eine zweite Chance geben würde.

Harry lächelte wehmütig. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden sich gut verstehen würden. Die Blicke, die _er_ Draco zuwarf waren ihr ebenfalls nicht entgangen und Harry fürchtete sich schon jetzt vor dem Moment, da sie ihn zur Rede stellen würde.

Er wollte Draco nicht anstarren. Er wollte genauso kühl und unbeteiligt sein, aber scheiterte kläglich. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass er schließlich die Beziehung beendet hatte, und dass es für sie beide so besser war. Leider glaubte sein Herz seinem Verstand nicht und so konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen immer wieder wie von selbst nach Draco suchten, und dass sein Puls zu rasen anfing und er einen dicken Kloß im Hals hatte, immer wenn sie ihr Ziel schließlich erreichten.

Zumindest war er während der letzten zwei Tage von Justin verschont geblieben. Er wollte allein sein mit seinem gebrochenen Herzen und sich nicht auch noch das sinnlose Geschwätz seines Ex anhören müssen.

Bis jetzt war ihm dieser Wunsch erfüllt worden. Doch jetzt stand der Grund für sein entnervtes Seufzen mitten im Zimmer, scharrte mit den Füßen und gab sich alle Mühe besonders zerknirscht zu wirken. Das Ganze sah so aufgesetzt und gestellt aus, dass Harry den Impuls unterdrücken musste ihm eine zu scheuern.

So klang seine Stimme auch wenig freundlich:

„Was willst du Justin?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir uns nicht wieder vertragen wollen? Ich mag nicht mit dir streiten."

„Justin..." Weiter kam er nicht.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Im Türrahmen stand Draco und seine grauen Augen standen in Flammen.

--

A/N: Bitte nicht hauen! Ich weiß, das ist ein böser Cliffhanger!

Aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Diese Szene ist einfach perfekt als Chapter-Ende.

Werd euch auch ganz bestimmt nicht lange zappeln lassen.

Oder vielleicht doch...

Nein! Nein, ich nehm alles zurück!

Bitte keine Flüche!

Bis **_bald!_**

Und betet, dass uns nicht wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, gell. ;o)

Eure Yulah


	17. Chapter 16

Ihr wisst aber schon, dass wenn ihr mich lyncht, ihr nie erfahren werdet, wie die Geschichte ausgeht? Von einem Sequel mal ganz abgesehen.

Also, lasst mich lieber leben, ihr braucht mich nämlich. ;o)

Evil Grin

Also, machen wir doch einen Deal: Ich schreib brav weiter und ihr lasst mich am Stück. Dann sind wir alle zufrieden. Hihihi.

16.

Einen Augenblick lang war es totenstill im Zimmer.

Draco musterte kurz die Szene vor sich: Harry, der mit zutiefst schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Bett saß, die schlichte Einrichtung des kleinen Raumes, die Harry-typische Unordnung. Dann fixierte er Justin.

„Du!"

Der Hufflepuff gab eine erschrockenen Laut von sich und einen Moment lang war Harry an eine Maus erinnert, die sich einer hungrigen Katze gegenübersah.

„Ja?"

Die Stimme der Maus zitterte.

„Raus!"

„Aber..." protestierte Justin, woraufhin die silbernen Katzenaugen noch etwas schmaler wurden.

Er warf Harry noch einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und floh.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und zurück blieb angespannte Stille.

Harry beschloss die Initiative zu ergreifen:

„Draco. Was kann ich für dich..." weiter kam er nicht.

„Was soll dieser Unsinn?"

Dracos Stimme war kalt, die mühsam unterdrückte Wut deutlich hörbar.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Ich..."

„Ach nein? Ich rede von dir! Was zum _Teufel_ ist in dich gefahren? Warum machst du sowas?"

„Draco. Ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Das weißt du sehr genau! Warum bist du einfach abgehauen? Und was soll dieser bescheuerte Brief?"

„Ich geb ja zu, dass es nicht sehr nett war einfach zu verschwinde, aber ich dachte, dass macht es dir leichter."

„_Mir_? Du wolltest es _mir_ leichter machen? Oh, herzlichen Dank!" Draco schnaubte wütend. „Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich zurück bringe. Hast du gedacht, ich halte mein Versprechen nicht?"

Der Slytherin tigerte aufgebracht im Zimmer hin und her. Harry blieb auf dem Bett sitzen, starrte auf seine Hände und wich so dem Blick der kalten, grauen Augen aus.

„Doch, aber ich dachte, dass es dir... dass es _uns beiden_ leichter fällt, wenn jemand anders mich bringt."

„Das hättest du mir sagen können. Und es erklärt immer noch nicht diesen Brief. Was sollte das? Und warum fällt dir das alles erst ein, fünf Minuten bevor du weggehst? Bis dahin hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass du dich unwohl fühlst!"

„Das habe ich auch nicht! Glaub mir, ich habe mich sehr wohl gefühlt und ich war... aber als du gesagt hast, dass du..." Der Rest ging in unverständlichem Gemurmel unter. Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er die Fassade noch aufrecht erhalten konnte.

„Als ich _was_ gesagt habe? Würdest du freundlicherweise etwas lauter reden, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen!"

Der beißende Sarkasmus in Dracos Stimme schnitt wie ein Messer in Harrys Seele. Aber er biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn er das hier überstand, dann wäre alles gut. Dann würde Draco niemals erfahren, was Harry für ihn empfand und dann würde er in Sicherheit sein.

Harry hob den Kopf, atmete tief durch und sah Draco dann an.

„Als du gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst, hab ich gemerkt, dass ich nicht dasselbe empfinde. Ich wollte dir aber nicht wehtun, also hab ich nichts gesagt."

Es war raus! Jetzt würde alles gut.

Draco war stehengeblieben und sah Harry misstrauisch an.

„Wann habe ich gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Erinnert Draco sich wirklich nicht?

„In der Nacht, nachdem ich in Gregs Kugel gesehen habe. Kurz bevor du eingeschlafen bist..."

„Das hast du gehört?" Dracos Stimme klang für einen winzigen Moment unsicher.

„Ja. Und wie gesagt, da ist mir klar geworden, dass ich dich zwar mag, aber nicht so. Aber ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

„Aber das hast du! Und soll ich dir noch was sagen? Noch viel mehr verletzt mich deine Lügerei!"

„Was? Aber ich habe nicht gelogen. Das ist die Wahrheit!"

„Ja? Ich glaub dir trotzdem kein Wort! Soll ich mal raten, was der wahre Grund ist? Du kommst nicht klar, mit dem was du gesehen hast! Du willst nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der von anderen benutzt und weggeworfen wurde! Du erträgst es nicht! Ich verstehe nur nicht, dass ich mich so in dir täuschen konnte."

Harry war entsetzt, der verletzte Ausdruck in den grauen Augen war unerträglich.

„Draco nein! Das hat damit nichts zu tun! Das darfst du nicht mal denken! Traust du mir wirklich zu, dass ich so herzlos und oberflächlich bin?"

„Was ist es dann? Sag mir, warum? Und wenn du schon dabei bist, verrate mir noch ein paar Dinge: Warum deine Eifersucht? Und warum hast du gesagt, dass du in mich verliebt bist, wenn es nicht stimmt? Wolltest du mich ins Bett kriegen? Wohl kaum. Das hättest du auch einfacher haben können. Warum also gibst du mir monatelang alle Anzeichen dafür, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst, um dann aus heiterem Himmel alles wegzuwerfen?"

Dracos Stimme war immer ruhiger geworden und die Wut war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Schließlich lag nur noch unendliche Traurigkeit in den silbrigen Tiefen.

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Sein Herz schrie förmlich, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, aber er hielt sich mit aller Gewalt zurück, seinem Instinkt zu folgen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir die ganze Zeit über falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe und es tut mir leid. Aber es gibt einen Grund. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, aber es hat nichts mit dir oder dem zu tun, was ich gesehen habe, dass musst du mir glauben."

„Ich glaube dir aber nicht. Doch ich kann wohl kaum beweisen, dass du lügst. Aber ich möchte, dass du es sagst! Ich will, dass du mir in die Augen siehst und mir sagst, dass du mich nicht liebst, mich nie geliebt hast, und dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe. Sag es, und ich werde dich für alle Zeiten in Ruhe lassen!"

Harry schluckte schwer. Dann stand er mit zitternden Knien vom Bett auf und überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen.

‚_Du kannst das!'_ sagte er sich selbst. _‚Nur diese eine Lüge, dann ist es für alle Zeit vorbei.'_

Er hob den Kopf und sah Draco direkt an.

„Ich..." er räusperte sich.

„Ich..." Silberne Augen, warm und voller Sehnsucht.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Knie jeden Moment nachgeben würde.

„Ich... ich kann das nicht!" Im gleichen Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass er es wirklich nicht konnte. Er fühlte die Tränen, konnte aber nichts dagegen unternehmen.

„Du hast recht, ich habe gelogen! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es wehtut! Ich..." die Worte gingen in erstickten Schluchzern unter. Ohne zu überlegen ließ er sich in Dracos Arme fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht im weichen Stoff der schwarzen Tunika. Er schmiegte sich gegen den beruhigend festen, vertrauten Körper, spürte starke Arme, die sich um ihn schlangen, warme Hände, die in sein Haar glitten, weiche Lippen, die sanft über seine Wange strichen.

Er drehte den Kopf leicht und fing diese Lippen in einem hungrigen, sehnsüchtigen Kuss.

„Warum dann, Harry?" Dracos Stimme war rau, als er sich schließlich soweit aus der Umarmung befreit hatte, dass er dem Gryffindor in die Augen sehen konnte. Er schmiegte seine Hand an Harrys Wange und strich mit dem Daumen vorsichtig die Tränen weg. Diese zarte Geste ließ Harrys Herz fast zerspringen.

Keine Lügen mehr! Es war Zeit für die Wahrheit.

„Ich habe Angst um dich. Ich will nicht, dass dir noch mal jemand wehtut, und wenn du mit mir zusammen bist, dann bringt dich das in Gefahr. Oder du wirst irgendwann allein sein, weil ich sterben werde."

„Oh Harry. Glaubst du denn, nur weil du mir sagst, dass du mich nicht liebst, ändert sich etwas an meinen Gefühlen für dich? Glaubst du ich wäre weniger traurig über deinen Tod, wenn wir nicht mehr zusammen sind? Ich liebe dich. Egal was du dazu sagst. Und selbst wenn wir beide morgen sterben, war es das wert! Ich verbringe lieber noch zwei Stunden mit dir, als sechzig Jahre oder wie alt auch immer ich noch werde allein! Wolltest du wirklich für den Rest deines Lebens allein bleiben, damit niemand den Schmerz deines Verlustes ertragen muss? Das ist unmöglich!"

„Aber was ist, wenn Voldemort oder dein Vater davon erfahren? Sie werden dich jagen, um an mich heranzukommen."

„Sollen sie doch! Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod."

„Aber sie werden dir wieder wehtun."

„Nein, das werden sie nicht. Niemand wird das je wieder tun. Ich werde mich selbst töten, sollte es jemals so weit kommen. Aber das wird es nicht. Und auf keinen Fall werde ich die Chance wegwerfen mit dir zusammen zu sein! Nicht aus Angst. Harry. Warum hast du nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen, wovor du dich fürchtest? Warum musst du so verdammt stur sein und immer alles auf deine Art regeln? Du kannst einen wahnsinnig machen! Ich habe mich die letzten drei Monate verzweifelt gefragt, was ich falsch gemacht habe, was dich vertrieben hat. Ich stand hundertmal kurz davor herzukommen und dich zur Rede zu stellen."

„Warum hast du das nicht gemacht?"

„Zum einen, weil Charlie mich dann umgebracht hätte. Aber in erster Linie hab ich mir gedacht, dass du sicher einen Grund hast. Ich wollte dich zu nichts zwingen. Aber als ich dich hier gesehen habe... Es hat mich große Beherrschung gekostet, mich nicht direkt am ersten Tag vor versammelter Mannschaft auf dich zu stürzen. Und als ich dich mit diesem Fischgesicht Finch-Wie-hieß-er-noch gesehen habe... Muss ich mir deswegen Sorgen machen?"

Harry lachte laut auf. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass eine tonnenschwere Last von seiner Seele genommen worden war.

„Nein! Justin ist nur dem Irrtum erlegen, dass er mein Freund ist. Ich versuche seit über einem Jahr ihn loszuwerden. Ich hab alles probiert. Ich hab ihn angeschrieen, beleidigt, ihm erzählt ich hätte jemand anderen, nichts hat geholfen. Und dann kommst du, guckst einmal und schon ist er weg."

Draco lächelte leicht. Dann schmiegte er sich wieder fest in Harrys Umarmung.

„Was soll ich nur mir dir machen? Kannst du mir das mal verraten?"

„Oh, da würde mir schon was einfallen... Du hast mir so sehr gefehlt."

„Ach ja, wie sehr?"

Die silbernen Augen hatten sich wieder verdunkelt. Doch diesmal war es Leidenschaft und Verlangen, die dafür verantwortlich waren. Harry konnte spüren, wie sein eigener Körper erwachte. Er zog Draco wieder an sich und statt einer Antwort verschmolz er ihre Lippen zu einem weitern tiefen Kuss. Seine Hände glitten ungeduldig über die Verschnürung der Tunika, zerrten an weichen Lederbändern, begierig darauf nackte Haut zu spüren. Drei Monate lang hatte er Nacht für Nacht davon geträumt und jetzt war er nicht bereit eine Sekunde länger zu warten. Leider zog er in seiner Ungeduld die Knoten nur fester anstatt sie zu lösen. Schließlich schoben schmale, weiße Hände seine zitternden Finger zur Seite.

„Du machst es nur noch schlimmer. Lass mich."

Geschickt löste Draco die Knoten und zog die Schnüre aus ihren Ösen. Er wollte sich die Tunika über den Kopf ziehen, aber Harry kam ihm zuvor. Der Stoff fiel achtlos zu Boden, Harrys Hemd folgte unmittelbar.

Sie schlangen erneut die Arme umeinander, nahmen den Kuss mit unvermindertem Verlangen wieder auf. Harrys rechte Hand schloss sich um den Zopf, der über Dracos Rücken hing und zog leicht daran. Draco folgte der Bewegung, ohne den Kontakt ihrer Lippen zu unterbrechen. Harry streifte das Lederband ab, das die Enden des Zopfes zusammenhielt und fing an die dicken Flechten voneinander zu lösen, bis die blonden Haare offen und in weichen Wellen über seine Finger fielen. Dann vergrub er beide Hände in den seidigen Strähnen und zog Draco noch fester an sich.

Irgendwie schafften sie es zum Bett, ohne einander loszulassen. Harry ließ sich rückwärts fallen, als er den hölzernen Rahmen in den Kniekehlen spürte und zog Draco mit sich.

Der Aufprall drückte beiden kurzfristig alle Luft aus den Lungen, so dass sie ihren Kuss unterbrechen mussten. Keuchend lagen sie da, sahen einander in die Augen, während ihre Hände weiter über nackte Haut glitten und sich der letzten Reste von Kleidung entledigten.

Harry wollte den Slytherin wieder an sich ziehen doch der hielt ihn zurück.

„Möchtest du..."

Der Gryffindor runzelte einen Moment verwirrt die Stirn, dann verstand er.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Es macht mir nichts mehr. Im Gegenteil."

Harry lächelte leicht. Dann ließ er seine Hände auf die schmalen Hüften gleiten und drehte sich um, so dass Draco unter ihm lag.

Nach diesem ersten Mal in der Nacht, als er Harry seine Liebe gestanden hatte, war es Draco von Mal zu Mal leichter gefallen sich seinem Freund vollkommen hinzugeben und ihm die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Inzwischen hatte er sich selbst eingestanden, dass es ihm gefiel einmal nicht der Stärker zu sein, nicht alle Fäden selbst in der Hand zu halten. Diese Gewissheit war ihm in den letzten drei Monaten zusätzlich zur Qual geworden, denn er war sich sicher niemals wieder jemandem so zu vertrauen wie dem Gryffindor.

Harry seinerseits wurde plötzlich bewusst, welches Vertrauen Draco ihm mit dieser einfachen Geste schenkte.

Eine Welle der Zuneigung schwappte über ihn hinweg und vermischte sich mit der Sehnsucht, die er drei Monate lang in seinem Innersten geschürt hatte. Er konnte nicht länger warten!

Langsam ließ er seine Lippen tiefer wandern. Fuhr über längst vertraute Unregelmäßigkeiten auf der weißen Haut, lauschte den schneller werdenden Atemzügen seines Gefährten. Hörte das Aufkeuchen und spürte die schlanken Finger, die sich in sein Haar krallten, als er kurz darauf sein Ziel erreichte.

Dann hörte er auf zu denken und konzentrierte sich einzig darauf seine Liebe auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise zu zeigen, jeden Zweifel wegzuwaschen und drei Monate Trennung wieder gutzumachen.

--

„Harry? Kann ich mir kurz dein Schachbrett leihen? Stella hat mich herausgefordert und ich find mein's nicht. Ich bring's dir... Oh, du bist nicht Harry."

„Sehr schlau! Cleveres Wiesel. Und jetzt nimm dir nen Belohnungskeks und lass mich schlafen! Und wenn du Harry suchst, der ist nicht hier."

„Sorry." Ron drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Tür. Er würde mit Harry mal ein ernstes Wort reden müssen! Es war ja nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn er was mit einem dieser Drachenreiter anfing, aber er konnte einen doch zumindest warnen. Ron hatte wie gewöhnlich nicht angeklopft, weil er einfach nicht damit gerechnet hatte einen Kerl in Harrys Bett zu finden. Es war der blonde, dieser Dray, der, den er einfach nicht einordnen konnte. Dann sprang ihn eines der Worte an, die der Drachenreiter gesagt hatte.

Wiesel!

Und plötzlich wurde alles klar!

„MALFOY?"

„_Was_? Ich weiß nicht, wo Harry sein Schachbrett hat, da musst du ihn schon selbst fragen!"

„Du bist Draco Malfoy?"

„Hast du's auch endlich gemerkt? Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Nimm dir noch nen Keks. Und dann verschwinde. Es gibt Leute die schlafen möchten!"

„Malfoy." Ron konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

„Weasley? Könntest du dich draußen weiter wundern? Ich hab letzte Nacht nicht besonders viel geschlafen und würde das gerne jetzt tun."

Ron wollte etwas erwidern, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, wenn Draco die Nacht über aufblieb, dann fiel ihm ein was vermutlich der Grund der Schlaflosigkeit war und prompt bekam er rote Ohren.

„Äh, ich geh dann mal... Harry suchen... und ein Dings, ein Schachbrett..."

„Tür zu!"

--

Ron fand Harry schließlich in der Küche, wo er mit Dobbys Hilfe Sachen für ein Frühstück zusammensuchte.

„Harry? Der Kerl in deinem Bett... das ist Malfoy!"

Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Hatte Ron also doch noch gemerkt, woher er den blonden Drachenreiter kannte.

„Na, das hoffe ich doch! Nicht das Justin wieder da rumliegt."

„Ja aber Harry! Warum Malfoy? Und warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er ... naja eben _er_ ist?"

„Ich wollte den anderen nicht den Spaß verderben. Tröste dich, ich hab auch ne ganze Weile nicht gemerkt, wer er ist. Das ist so eine Macke deiner Schwester, dass sie die Leute erst mal im ungewissen lässt."

„Heißt das, du wusstest nicht, wer er ist, als ihr... du weißt schon...?"

„Doch sicher. Wir waren bereits auf der Dracheninsel zusammen. Es hat damals nur ein paar Stunden gedauert, bis ich herausgefunden habe, wer er ist."

„Ja aber, wenn du wusstest wer er ist, wie konntest du dann...? Ich meine, er war ja nicht unbedingt nett zu dir."

„Ron, der Draco, der da oben in meinem Bett liegt hat nicht mehr das Geringste mit dem Draco zu tun, der mit uns zur Schule gegangen ist. Und wenn du wissen willst, warum: Das ist relativ einfach. Ich liebe ihn."

Es war so schön das offen sagen zu können, ohne Sorge, wer es vielleicht hörte.

„Oh. Äh, ja wenn das so ist... Gut... Tja, musst du selbst wissen. Aber warn mich bitte das nächste Mal!"

„Ron, man klopft normalerweise auch, bevor man in fremde Zimmer geht. Auch wenn es das Zimmer des besten Freundes ist. Davon abgesehen," das Grinsen wurde breiter, „Sei froh, dass du nicht vor zwei Stunden reingekommen bist."

„Harry! Sowas will ich gar nicht wissen! Das ist ja furchtbar! Wie soll ich das Bild je wieder loswerden?"

„Tja, das dürfte dein Problem sein."

--

Harry grinste immer noch, als er leise die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete und lautlos hineinschlüpfte.

Rons Gesicht und das hilflose Gestammel waren einfach unbezahlbar gewesen. Zum ersten Mal bekam er eine vage Vorstellung davon, welchen Eindruck seine eigene Verklemmtheit auf die lockeren Drachenreiter gemacht haben musste, in seinen ersten Wochen auf den Inseln.

Er stellte das Tablett mit den Frühstück auf dem schmalen Schreibtisch ab und warf einen Blick in Richtung Bett. Alles was er zwischen den zerwühlten Laken entdecken konnte, waren ein langes, hellhäutiges Bein, dass um die Bettdecke geschlungen war und ein dichter Wust zerzauster, hellblonder Haare auf dem Kopfkissen. Der Rest war vollständig unter der Decke vergraben.

Harry lächelte sanft. Einen Moment lang überlegte er Draco zu wecken, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Die letzte Nacht war nicht unbedingt erholsam gewesen. Statt dessen fing er an, die auf dem Fußboden verstreuten Kleider einzusammeln und über die Lehne des einzigen Stuhls zu drapieren. Als er die schwarze Tunika aufhob, konnte er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen einen Moment lang sein Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff zu vergraben und den vertrauten, so lange vermissten Geruch einzuatmen. Er roch das Meer, den seltsamen, unbestimmbaren, leicht schwefeligen Echsengeruch der Drachen, Leder und Dracos ganz eigenen Geruch, den er ebenso schwer entschlüsseln konnte, wie den Duft der großen Reptilien. Trotzdem versuchte er es auch diesmal. Da waren Limonen und Honig, Harry wusste, dass dieser Teil von dem Gemisch stammte, mit dem sein Freund die langen, blonden Haare wusch, ein Hauch von Zimt oder etwas sehr ähnlichem, Rauch, wahrscheinlich vom Feuer der Drachen und noch andere Dinge, die er nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Er war so vertieft in sein liebstes Rätsel, dass er die leise Bewegung vom Bett nicht bemerkte.

Draco lächelte verschlafen, als er Harry so da stehen sah. Die Augen geschlossen, die Nase tief in den Falten seiner Tunika vergraben. Der Slytherin schob sich eine dicke, silbrige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und steckte sie hinters Ohr. Dabei verlagerte er sein Gewicht auf der Matratze und entlockte den altersschwachen Sprungfedern ein protestierendes Quietschen.

Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen und ließ hastig den schwarzen Stoff wieder auf den Stuhl gleiten, wobei er sich merkwürdig ertappt vorkam.

„Ähm..." stammelte er. „Guten Morgen?"

Draco grinste.

„Was hast du da gemacht?"

„Nichts. Warum?"

„Das sah mit aber nicht nach _nichts_ aus."

„Ich wollte nur was herausfinden."

„Und? Erfolg gehabt? Was ist die geheime Zutat?"

Harry grinste jetzt auch. Langsam ging er zum Bett und ließ sich neben seinem Freund nieder. In dessen grauen Augen funkelte es.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich komm schon noch dahinter." Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Draco leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

„Hi." murmelte er, als sie sich kurz darauf wieder voneinander lösten. „Ich hab Frühstück mitgebracht."

„Mhm. Hab ich schon gesehen. Und ich hoffe, du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass ich nicht vorhabe in nächster Zeit aufzustehen."

Harry stand lachend vom Bett auf und holte das Tablett vom Schreibtisch.

„Sowas ähnliches hab ich mir schon gedacht. Musst du aber auch nicht. Ich war kurz in der Halle und die anderen sagen, dass draußen alles friedlich ist. Charlie hat dich zwar gesucht, aber da er mich nicht gefragt hat, hab ich keinen Grund gesehen, ihm zu sagen, wo du bist. Er wirkte auch nicht übermäßig besorgt, also kann es nicht so wichtig gewesen sein." Er setzte sich zurück aufs Bett und fügte mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu: „Außerdem will ich dich jetzt erst mal für mich haben."

„Oh, wir sind aber heute besitzergreifend, Mr. Potter. Das hat was."

Den Rest des Morgens verbrachten sie gemeinsam im Bett, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an jemand anderen als einander zu verschwenden. Sie frühstückten, redeten, liebten sich und taten alles, um das Band neu zu flechten, dass Harry bei seinem Weggang zu zerreißen versucht hatte. Ein Band, dass stärker sein würde als zuvor, denn diesmal wollten sei beide dasselbe.

Schließlich lagen sie engumschlungen und erschöpft nebeneinander und lauschten ihrem gegenseitigen Herzschlag.

Harry merkte, wie ihm die Augen zufielen und er langsam in den Schlaf davontrieb, als Draco sich behutsam aus der Umarmung wand. Sofort war der Gryffindor wieder hellwach.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Er versuchte den leicht panischen Ausdruck aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Irgendwie schien ihm sein momentanes Glück einfach zu perfekt. Er hatte plötzlich Angst, dass es sich zu leicht wieder auflösen würde.

Draco zog leicht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nirgendwohin. Mir ist nur der Arm eingeschlafen. Was ist los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen."

„Entschuldige. Ich bin etwas paranoid im Moment. Tut mir leid. Ignorier mich einfach, ich spinne nur rum."

„Harry. Ich hab nicht vor wegzugehen. Und wenn, dann werd ich zurückkommen oder dich mitnehmen."

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Ich sag ja, ich spinne im Moment etwas." Er stutzte kurz. „Du würdest mich mitnehmen? Wohin?"

Draco lachte. „Keine Ahnung. Ich geh ja nicht weg."

Dann setzte er sich auf und musterte Harry einen Augenblick lang eingehend. Das Lächeln blieb, hatte aber plötzlich einen seltsamen Ausdruck bekommen.

„Ich möchte dir gern etwas geben, Harry. Eigentlich wollte ich damit noch warten, aber im Grunde ist dieser Moment so gut wie jeder andere." Er zog den Ring, den er am rechten Mittelfinger trug ab und legten ihn in Harrys zitternde Hand. Das Schmuckstück war aus schwerem Silber und hatte die Form eines Drachen. Jedes Detail stimmte, die zarten Schuppen, die vier winzigen, klauenbewehrten Füße, die halbgefalteten Schwingen, der Schlangenkopf mit den schrägen Augen. Die Innenseite war mit einer Vielzahl fremder Runen überzogen, die wie die Fußspuren einer winzigen Spinne über das schimmernde Metall krochen. Harry hatte diesen Ring schon unzählige Male gesehen, aber noch niemals so nah. Jeder Drachenreiter trug einen. Er war das Wappen der Inseln und gleichzeitig eine Art Ordenssymbol. Und auf alle Fälle viel zu kostbar, um einem Außenstehenden gegeben zu werden. Er ließ den Ring auf seiner Handfläche liegen und hielt ihn Draco wieder hin.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen! Das ist dein Drachenring! Der gehört dir! Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du ihn so einfach abgeben darfst."

„Ach Harry. Glaubst du, ich würde ihn dir geben, wenn das verboten wäre? Um genau zu sein, verschenken viele den Ring früher oder später. Nimm ihn. Ich möchte, dass du ihn trägst."

Harry sah wieder auf das Schmuckstück, dann zurück zu Draco.

„Bist du wirklich sicher? Er passt bestimmt gar nicht. Deine Finger sind viel schmaler als meine."

„Probier es doch einfach mal aus."

Der Gryffindor nahm den Ring von seiner Handfläche und drehte ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Seine Augen hingen an den Runen, die im Kerzenlicht aufflackerten.

„Was bedeuten die Zeichen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Das meiste ist in einer Sprache, die so alt ist, dass kaum noch jemand sie versteht heute. Aber das hier," er deutete auf ein verschlungenes Schriftzeichen nahe an der Vorderpranke des stilisierten Drachen, „ist mein Name. Die Druiden zu Hause könnten dir den Rest übersetzen. Jetzt probier, ob er dir passt."

„Auf welchen Finger..."

Ein leises Lächeln tanzte über die blassen Züge des Slytherin.

„Das überlasse ich dir."

Harry sah das Lächeln und plötzlich begann sein Herz zu rasen. Seine Hände zitterten, als er den Ring langsam über den Ringfinger seiner linken Hand schob. Er passte wie für ihn gemacht. Das Silbe schmiegte sich fest gegen seine Haut und erwärmte sich langsam mit jedem Pulsschlag.

Als er den Kopf hob, sah er direkt in Dracos silberne Augen, die immer noch dieses seltsame Funkeln trugen.

„Er passt." hauchte er.

„Ja." Dann sah Draco nach unten auf seine eigenen Hände und lachte leise.

„Was?"

„Sieh selbst." Er hob die schmale, rechte Hand, so dass Harry die Finger sehen konnte. Und da, am Mittelfinger, als hätte er ihn niemals abgenommen saß der Drachenring!

Harry schnappte erstaunt nach Luft und sah auf seine eigene linke Hand. Auch dort funkelte ihm der Ring entgegen.

„Aber...? Ich hab gar nicht gesehen, dass du zwei Ringe hattest."

„Hatte ich auch nicht."

„Wie hast du dann...? Aber das ist unmöglich! Wenn du nur einen Ring hattest, warum haben wir dann jetzt beide einen?"

„Das ist eines der Geheimnisse dieser Ringe. Ich wusste bisher nicht genau, ob es wirklich wahr ist oder doch nur eine hübsche Legende, die von Paaren erzählt wird, die sich wichtig machen wollen. Aber einen Versuch war es wert."

„Was für eine Legende?"

„Es wird erzählt, dass diese Ringe über eine eigene Art der Magie verfügen. Wenn man diesen Ring jemandem schenkt, den man von ganzem Herzen und aus tiefster Seele liebt und wenn diese Gefühle mit gleicher Macht erwidert werden, dann erschafft der Ring seinen eigenen Zwilling. Viele der verheirateten Paare auf der Insel behaupten, dass diese Legende stimmt und tragen die Drachenringe auch als Eheringe. Bisher war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nur Gerede ist, aber jetzt... Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich dir den Ring schon auf der Insel gegeben. Dann hättest du dich nicht so einfach wegschleichen können."

Harry sah wieder auf den Ring, dann auf Dracos eigenen und schließlich hob er wieder den Kopf. Die Liebe die er in den hellen Augen sah, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Sieh hier." Draco zog den Ring vom Finger und zeigte Harry die Innenseite. Die Namensrune hatte sich verändert. „Das ist dein Name."

Harry antwortete nicht. Stattdessen nahm er Draco das silberne Schmuckstück aus der Hand und steckte es sanft wieder auf.

Doch nicht auf seinen alten Platz.

Harry war sich auf einmal seiner Sache sehr sicher.

Draco ließ ihn gewähren und lächelte, als der Ring zurück auf seinen Finger glitt. Auf den linken Ringfinger.

A/N: Gebt's zu. Das war den Cliffhanger wert, oder?

Was die Beziehung der beiden angeht, werd ich jetzt auch brav sein. Was ihnen sonst noch passiert? Tja. Da garantier ich für nichts.


	18. Chapter 17

Ich bin immer noch brav.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17.

„Hermine?"

„Ron?"

„Wusstest du davon?"

„Wovon?"

„Na _Davon_."

„Ron, _wovon_? Und wage es jetzt nicht ‚davon' zu sagen!"

„Na von Harry... und..." der Rest ging in unverständlichem Nuscheln unter.

„Ron! Was murmelst du da vor dich hin? Was ist mit Harry?"

„ Na, Malf...und...H..ry...haben..." Der Rest wieder nur Gemurmel.

„Was? Ron, ich hab langsam echt die Nase voll! Spuck's jetzt endlich aus! Nein, Lexie nicht du!"

Hermine stöhnte auf und vergrub einen Moment lang den Kopf in den Händen, um weder ihren stammelnden Mann noch ihre strahlende Tochter sehen zu müssen. Diese hatte die letzte Bemerkung ihrer Mutter auf sich bezogen und begeistert ihren Kürbissaft über den Tisch gespuckt. An Tagen wie diesen wünschte Hermine sich inbrünstig, beim ersten Anzeichen, dass sie sich in Ronald Weasley verliebt hatte, auf eine einsame Insel ausgewandert zu sein. Leider war es dafür längst zu spät. Seufzend ließ sie ihre Hände sinken und fing an den Saftsee auf dem Tisch aufzuwischen und Ron gleichzeitig todbringende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, was du von mir willst? Wenn nicht, dann verschwinde. Du regst mich heute auf!"

„Entschuldige. Es fällt mir einfach schwer es auszusprechen. Wusstest du, dass einer der Drachenreiter Malfoy ist?"

Unwillkürlich musste Hermine grinsen.

„Ja. Hast du's auch endlich mitgekriegt? Du meine Güte! Ginny und Stella veräppeln dich seit Tagen damit. Wie kommt's, dass du doch noch drauf gekommen bist?"

„Er hat Wiesel zu mir gesagt. Da wusste ich es plötzlich."

„Wann hat er das gesagt?"

„Vorhin. Heute morgen. Als ich Harrys Schachbrett leihen wollte."

„Was hat denn jetzt Harrys Schachbrett damit zu tun?"

„Nichts eigentlich. Aber Malfoy... er war... er lag in... in Harry Bett. Mit nichts an... glaub ich. Und er hat mich rausgeworfen! Und darum wollte ich wissen, ob du davon weißt! Oder ob ich wieder der einzige bin, der nichts mitbekommt. Wie damals, als ihr alle wusstet, dass Harry schwul ist, nur ich wieder nicht."

„Hm... Harry und Draco. Sehr interessant. Nein. Ich wusste nichts davon. Aber es erklärt einiges."

„Was zum Beispiel?"

„Nun, Harrys schmachtende Blicke zum Beispiel. Und dass Draco der einzige war, den er nicht stürmisch und begeistert begrüßt hat."

„Hä? Das ist doch total unlogisch. Dann hätte er ihn doch gerade stürmisch begrüßen müssen."

„Nicht, wenn die beiden im Streit auseinander gegangen sind und sich erst hier wieder vertragen haben."

„Hast recht, Harry hat gesagt, dass sie wohl schon auf der Insel was miteinander hatten. Und er hat gesagt, dass er... also, das ist wirklich krass, er hat gesagt, dass er Malfoy lieben würde. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ausgerechnet!"

„Ach Ron, es gibt Leute, die finden unsere Beziehung genauso merkwürdig."

„Ja, aber Hermine! Malfoy! Ich meine, Harry hat ihn jahrelang gehasst und jetzt liebt er ihn plötzlich? Dass ist doch bescheuert!"

„Ist es nicht. Freu dich doch! Harry hat noch niemals gesagt, dass er jemanden liebt! Nicht in all den Jahren, in denen wir ihn jetzt kennen. Ich finde es wunderbar, dass er jemanden gefunden hat, für den er soviel empfindet. Wer es ist, ist doch letztendlich egal!"

„Amen Schwester!" Ginny hatte den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekommen und ließ sich jetzt neben ihren Bruder auf die Bank fallen.

„Wusstest du auch davon, Gin?"

„Klar. Ich hab die beiden praktisch verkuppelt! Oder ihnen zumindest einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben. Haben sie sich wieder vertragen?"

„Sieht so aus. Ron sagt, er hätte Draco in Harrys Bett gesehen."

„Klasse! Ich hatte schon Sorge, dass sie sich beide so in ihre Sturheit verrennen, dass das nie wieder etwas gibt. Jetzt würde ich nur gern wissen, was da passiert ist. Warum sie sich gestritten haben, mein ich. Aber aus Dray kriegt man nichts raus. Vielleicht sollte ich es mal bei Harry versuchen. Ach, egal. Aber sind die beiden nicht einfach zuckersüß zusammen? Wie füreinander bestimmt! Ronny? Du hast sie doch gesehen."

„Nein, ich hab sie nicht _zusammen_ gesehen! Und ich weiß nicht, ob _süß_ unbedingt die passende Bezeichnung ist. Ich finde das ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen gruselig!"

„Du bist bescheuert! Aber von einem Mann kann man wohl nichts anderes erwarten. Egal. Ich muss jetzt Stella suchen und ihr davon erzählen. Ach so, was ich eigentlich wissen wollte: wer ist eigentlich der Typ, an den Simon sich da ranschmust? Ist das Lee Jordan?"

„Ja. Sieht ganz danach aus."

„Na, dann sollte ihn mal jemand warnen. Simon ist ein Herzchen, aber er hat keine Ahnung von Treue."

„Trifft sich gut, Lee auch nicht."

„Ja, wenn das so ist, dann brauch ich mir ja keine Gedanken zu machen. Nix als Ärger mit den Kerlen. Lexie-Maus hör auf deine Tante und schaff dir nie einen Mann an!" Ginny zwinkerte ihrer Schwägerin zu, verstrubbelte der kichernden Lexie die Haare und machte sich dann auf die Suchen nach Stella.

Ron warf seiner Schwester einen verdatterten Blick nach.

„Was ist nur aus meiner kleinen, schüchternen Schwester geworden? Früher hat sie keine drei Worte am Stück gesagt und jetzt das! Und wie sie mit mir geredet hat! Hast du das gehört? Dabei war ich mal ihr Vorbild. Früher ist sie mir und den Zwillingen überall hinterhergelaufen. Ich war ihr Idol."

Hermine konnte nicht antworten, sie lachte so sehr, dass sie fast von der Bank fiel. Auf den empörten Blick ihres Mannes konnte sie nur hilflos abwinken. Immer noch lachend nahm sie Lexie auf den Arm und überließ Ron seinem entrüsteten Schnaufen.

--

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Kein Ahnung. Warum? Hast du noch ein Date?"

„Klar, mit Justin."

„Untersteh dich!"

Harry lächelte träge und schmiegte sich dann fester an Dracos warmen Körper.

„Du hast Ron ganz schön geschockt."

„Kann ich doch nichts dafür, wenn er hier reingestürmt kommt. Zivilisierte Leute klopfen an und stürmen dann erst ins Zimmer."

„Hab ich ihm auch gesagt."

„Hat er sich bei dir beschwert?"

„Naja, so ähnlich. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er froh sein kann, dass er nicht ein paar Stunden früher reingekommen ist."

„Oh, _das_ wäre erst mal ein Schock gewesen! Schade eigentlich!"

Harry setzt sich auf und sah den unschuldig lächelnden Slytherin schockiert an.

„Draco!"

„Was?"

„Du kannst doch unmöglich ernsthaft enttäuscht sein, dass Ron uns nicht gesehen hat!"

„Warum nicht? Wäre bestimmt ein heilsamer Schock gewesen."

„Ja, aber er hätte doch viel zu viel gesehen!"

„Na und? Ich bin nicht schüchtern."

„Na toll! Und ich hätte mich nie wieder aus diesem Zimmer trauen können!"

Draco zog ein schmale Augenbraue hoch. „Heißt das, wenn wir diesen Raum verlassen, dass du dann wieder mit deiner Blümchen-rühr-mich-nicht-an- Masche anfängst?"

„Hör mal, die Leute sind hier nicht so locker drauf wie auf der Insel! Das hab ich dir schon zehntausendmal gesagt. Also sei bitte ein bisschen zurückhaltend."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Süßer! Ich kann dir gar nichts sagen wie egal mir ist, was die Leute hier denken! Ich hab übrigens auch keinerlei Skrupel, dich einfach hier zu behalten. Du wirst mich nicht mehr los!"

„Ist das eine Drohung? Oder ein Versprechen?"

„Kannst du dir aussuchen."

Harry lachte und ließ sich bereitwillig wieder in Dracos Arme ziehen. Irgendwie störte es ihn plötzlich nicht mehr, was irgendjemand dachte.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, als es eine Weile später zaghaft klopfte. Auch das sanfte Aufschwingen der Tür blieb unbeachtet. Erst als eine entsetzter Schrei durch's Zimmer gellte fuhren sie auseinander und sahen auf.

Justin stand in der offenen Tür, kreidebleich und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Harry? Was...?" Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht weinerlichen Unterton. Dann straffte er die Schultern und seine Augen verengten sich zornig. Mit drei langen Schritten durchquerte er das Zimmer und funkelte Draco an.

„Nimm deine Finger von meine Freund! Geh runter von ihm! Harry, Darling, was hat er dir angetan?"

„Justin... Geh raus..."

„Nicht bevor ich dich vor diesem abstoßenden Monster bewahrt habe!"

Draco, der halb auf Harry gelegen hatte, als Justin ins Zimmer stürmte, setzte sich langsam auf, Mordlust in den Augen.

„Finch-Fletchley... Mach das du rauskommst! Das geht dich nicht das Geringste an."

„Er hat recht Justin. Verschwinde. Ich..." Harry stützte sich auf den Ellbogen hoch. Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl flach auf dem Rücken, Justins Blicken ausgeliefert.

In diesem Moment entschloss sich die Bettdecke, die halb auf dem Boden hing und halb um Dracos Schultern drapiert war, der Schwerkraft nachzugeben und vollends vom Bett zu rutschen.

Einen Moment lang war es mucksmäuschenstill. Dann gab Justin ein höhnisches Schnaufen von sich.

„Das ist es also? Du ziehst diesen verkrüppelten, entstellten Abschaum mir vor? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen, Harry. Du hast etwas viel besseres verdient. Ich..." Weiter kam er nicht. Mir einem wütenden, unartikulierten Fauchen war Harry vom Bett gesprungen und hatte sich auf seinen Ex gestürzt. Es war ihm plötzlich egal, dass er nackt war. Alles was er fühlte war kalte Wut. Er hatte gesehen, wie Draco bei Justins Worten leicht zusammengezuckt war. Und das reichte! Er schlug zu, bevor der Hufflepuff sich aus der Umklammerung befreien konnte.

„Du fiese, kleine Ratte! Nimm das sofort zurück!"

„Harry! Hör auf! Du tust mir weh!"

„Das ist Sinn der Sache."

„Harry! Lass ihn los!"

Draco versuchte den wutschäumenden Gryffindor von dem jammernden Justin wegzuziehen. Ein Teil von ihm hätte am liebsten zugelassen, dass Harry den Hufflepuff windelweich prügelte. Mit seinen unbedachten, hasserfüllten Worte hatten dieser ohne es zu wissen Dracos wundesten Punkt getroffen. Harry wusste das. Und dass er seinen Freund jetzt so vehement verteidigte war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Gleichzeitig war Draco sich darüber klar, dass er nicht zulassen durfte, dass Harry sich durch seine Wut zu etwas hinreißen ließ, das er bei klaren Verstand nie getan hätte.

„Harry, es reicht! Lass ihn gehen!"

Langsam durchbrachen die eindringlichen Worte den Schleier aus Zorn und Wut.

Harry ließ die Fäuste sinken und sah Justin an.

„Du solltest jetzt besser verschwinden, Justin. Und pass in Zukunft auf, was du sagst."

Der Hufflepuff stand auf und sah zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her. Der Slytherin hatte sich wieder auf die Bettkante sinken lassen und die Decke um seinen schmalen Körper geschlungen. In seinen Augen funkelte es und Justin sah sich einmal mehr an eine jagende Raubkatze erinnert. Harry hockte auf dem Boden, den Rücken gegen den Bettpfosten gelehnt und wirkte auf einmal sehr müde.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast, Harry. Das du wegwirfst, was wir hatten. Wie konnte ich mich nur so in dir täuschen?"

„Hör auf! Wir haben schon lange nichts mehr. Was immer einmal zwischen uns bestanden hat, ist vorbei. Ich hab dir das schon so oft gesagt. Aber du wolltest nicht hören. Tut mir leid, wenn du es auf die harte Tour rausfinden musstest."

„Ist _er_ es? Der von dem du mir erzählt hast? Der _andere_?"

„Ja. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du mir nicht geglaubt hast."

Justin nickte langsam. „Dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Hoffentlich findest du nie heraus, dass du die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hast. Denn dann ist es zu spät zum Umkehren."

Ohne seine kryptischen Worte weiter zu erklären verließ Justin eilig das Zimmer und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Harry blieb noch einen Moment wie betäubt auf dem Boden sitzen, dann rappelte er sich auf und ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. Jetzt wo die Wut verraucht war, erschrak er über sich selbst. Wenn Draco ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte... Es war das gleiche Gefühl gewesen, wie damals, als er Gregs Kristall gesehen hatte. Der brennende Wunsch Draco zu beschützen, hatte alle anderen Gefühle vollkommen überlagert. Damals war er hilflos gewesen, gefangen in der Erinnerung eines anderen. Ohnmächtig, nicht in der Lage seinen Beschützerinstinkt auszuleben. Diesmal war es anders. Der Grund für Dracos Schmerz war in unmittelbarer Nähe und ohne es zu merken, hatte Harry seine Wut von damals auf Justin übertragen. Es machte ihm Angst, dass er so völlig die Kontrolle verlieren konnte. Noch niemals hatte er für einen Menschen soviel empfunden.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah seinen Freund an. Draco hatte sich nicht bewegt und Harry nur stumm gemustert.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so ausrasten."

„Schon ok. In gewisser Weise fühle ich mich geschmeichelt. Aber auf der anderen Seite musst du lernen dich zu beherrschen. Es wird immer wieder Menschen geben, die sich von meinem Äußeren abgestoßen fühlen. Du kannst sie nicht alle verprügeln."

„Wie kannst du so ruhig darüber hinwegsehen? Ich habe gesehen, dass dich seine Worte getroffen haben."

„Das ist richtig. Aber ich kann nicht jedes Mal ausflippen, wenn jemand einen dummen Spruch macht. Das hab ich mir schon vor einer ganzen Weile abgewöhnt. Natürlich verletzt mich sowas. Aber irgendwann lernt man, damit zu leben."

Er ließ die Bettdecke wieder von seinen Schultern gleiten und schlang seine Arme um Harrys leicht zitternden Körper.

„Auf jeden Fall ist es unglaublich lieb von dir, dass du mich verteidigen wolltest. Unnötig, aber lieb."

„Das nächste Mal warte ich, bis du wirklich Hilfe brauchst."

Draco lachte leicht. Dann stand er auf.

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir uns besser mal anziehen und nach unten gehen. Dein Freund Justin hat sicher schon das halbe Schloss alarmiert. Und für heute haben mich genug Leute nackt in deinem Bett rumliegen sehen. Irgendwann muss mal gut sein."

„Schade eigentlich. Aber mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass wir hier nicht in Ruhe gelassen werden. Es ist einfach nicht üblich, dass man sich tagelang verkriecht. Und schon gar nicht zu zweit."

--

„Harry! Da bist du ja! Wie geht es dir? Und Draco. Du bist ja auch da."

Kaum betraten Draco und Harry die große Halle, als Ginny sich auch schon auf sie stürzte. In ihren braunen Augen funkelte der Schalk und Harry wünschte sich einen Moment lang sehnsüchtig, im Bett geblieben zu sein. Da es dafür jetzt zu spät war, entschloss er sich zum Gegenangriff.

„Wisch dir das dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, Goyle! Und spar dir jeden dummen Kommentar!"

„Wieso so gereizt, Herzchen?"

Ginny zog in gespieltem Erstaunen die Brauen hoch.

„Weil ich genau weiß, was du vorhast! Du wetzt doch deine Klauen, seid dein Bruder dir erzählt hat, dass er Draco in meinem Zimmer gesehen hat. Also vergiss es. Egal welchen blöden Witz du reißen willst, ich kenn ihn garantiert schon und will ihn nicht hören!"

„Meine Güte! Ich hätte gedacht, dass du etwas sanftmütiger bist nach einer Nacht und einem halben Tag voller Leidenschaft im Bett mit deinem Liebsten."

Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen und gab ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich.

„Ginny! Siehst du nicht, dass Harry das peinlich ist?"

„Halt den Schnabel Ron. Davon verstehst du nichts."

„Außerdem ist Harry alles peinlich, was auch nur ansatzweise in diese Richtung geht." fügte Draco sanft hinzu.

Harry hob den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Klar! Fang du auch noch an."

„War doch nur ein Witz. Komm her."

Draco zog den knallroten Gryffindor am Kragen zu sich und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber es sind Kinder anwesend!"

„Ach Ron, komm mal wieder auf den Teppich. Lexie hat bestimmt schon öfter Leute gesehen, die sich küssen. Kein Grund zum Ausrasten."

„Entschuldige bitte, Virginia! Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du deine Kinder erziehst, aber ich möchte meinen so etwas nicht zumuten!"

„Was möchtest du unseren Kinder nicht zumuten, Ron?"

Hermine setzte sich neben ihren Mann und sah fragend zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester hin und her.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass sie verdorben werden!"

„Verdorben? Kann mich mal einer aufklären?"

„Draco hat mich gerade geküsst und Ron regt sich darüber auf, weil Lexie es gesehen hat."

„Du liebe Güte! Ist das alles? Und ich dachte, es wäre etwas schlimmes passiert. Ron, je mehr du dich darüber aufregst, desto eher wird Lex finden, dass etwas besonderes passiert ist. Ein Kuss ist wohl kaum der Rede wert." Dann lächelte sie verschmitzt: „Wenn ihr allerdings vorhabt diese Sache hier am Tisch zu vertiefen, sagt mir vorher Bescheid. Dann schick ich meine Tochter und meinen Mann nämlich ins Bett. Die sind zu klein für sowas."

„HERMINE!"

Das schallende Gelächter und Rons gemaulter Protest lockten Paul, Charlie und Stella an ihren Tisch.

„Was ist denn hier los? Nehmt ihr wieder den armen Ronny auf den Arm? Das finde ich nicht nett."

„Danke Charlie. Wenigstens einer der auf meiner Seite ist."

Ron warf seiner Frau einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

„Kann man so nicht sagen, Kleiner. Ich finde bloß, dass ihr mir wirklich vorher hättet Bescheid sagen können. So verpasse ich ja den ganzen Spaß."

„Oh! Wirklich sehr nett von dir!"

„Gern geschehen. Und warum regst du dich jetzt so auf?"

„Weil die da," er wedelte mit der Hand vage in Richtung Harry und Draco, „hier am Tisch rumknutschen müssen. Und dass, obwohl meine minderjährige Tochter anwesend ist. Abgesehen davon, muss das doch wirklich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit sein, oder?"

„Ach, du meine Güte. Und ich dachte es wär etwas Wichtiges. Wenn ich mich bei uns zu Hause über jeden öffentlichen Kuss aufregen würde, käme ich zu nichts anderem mehr." Dann wand er sich an Draco.

„Dray, gut, dass ich dich endlich sehen. Ich hab dich heute morgen schon gesucht."

„Und, hast du mich gefunden?"

„Ha, ha. Wo warst du?"

„Weg."

„Draco..." Charlie versuchte seiner Stimme einen drohenden Klang zu geben.

„Charlie?" Draco ahmte seinen Tonfall nach, konnte sich dabei aber ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es machte einfach zu viel Spaß Charlie zu ärgern.

„Vergiss nicht, mit wem du redest."

„Nie, oh du mein furchtloser Anführer. Was wolltest du denn jetzt von mir?"

„Ähm... tja, um ehrlich zu sein... ich hab keine Ahnung."

„Mann, muss das wichtig gewesen sein."

Während Charlie und Draco sich weiter zankten wand Hermine sich an Harry:

„Na, willst du mir jetzt immer noch erzählen, dass du dir die Geschichte mit dem Freund nur ausgedacht hast um Justin loszuwerden?"

„Nein. Ich fürchte, das würde mir jetzt auch keiner mehr glauben, oder?"

„Wohl kaum. Aber ich freu mich für dich. Zugegeben ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, aber ich finde es gut. Und Ron wird sich auch noch dran gewöhnen. Du kennst ihn ja. Er braucht immer etwas länger als alle anderen."

„Das kannst du ruhig laut sagen."

„Stimmt es, dass du Justin geschlagen hast?"

Harry senkte den Kopf. Irgendwie hatte er nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass diese Tat unbemerkt bleiben würde.

„Hat er es schon überall erzählt?"

„Nein. Eigentlich war es mehr Zufall, dass ich es mitbekommen habe. Er kam mir auf der Treppe entgegen und ich habe seine blutige Lippe gesehen. Als ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe, hat er gesagt, du seiest verrückt geworden und hättest ihn geschlagen. Dann ist er in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Ich dürfte also die einzige sein, die Bescheid weiß. Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich bin ausgerastet. Er kam vorhin in mein Zimmer gestürmt und hat angefangen Draco zu beleidigen. Irgendwann hab ich rot gesehen. Es kann einfach nicht angehen, dass er sich nach all der Zeit immer noch für meinen Freund hält und versucht jede andere Beziehung die ich habe zu zerstören."

„Hm. Ich kann dich schon verstehen, aber du solltest dich in Zukunft etwas besser beherrschen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten untereinander im Unfrieden zu sein. Das weißt du. Naja, Justin wird sich sicher bald wieder beruhigen. In den Monaten die du weg warst, hat er auch nicht allein geschlafen, darum bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass er sich schon bald trösten wird." Dann lächelte sie breit. „Und du hast also sozusagen Dracos Ehre verteidigt? Das finde ich unglaublich süß!"

Draco, der inzwischen seinen Streit mit Charlie beendet hatte, lehnte den Kopf an Harrys Schulter und grinste Hermine an.

„Ja. Er ist mein Held. Mein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung. Obwohl er zum Zeitpunkt der besagten Ehrenrettung äußerst unzulänglich bekleidet war. Um genau zu sein war er nackt."

„Nackt?"

„Vollkommen."

Harry schnaufte. „Na klasse! Jetzt bin ich wieder dran..."

--

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie zusammen in der Halle. Sie lachten, redeten, veräppelten Ron und zogen sich gegenseitig auf. Die lockere, übermütige Art der Drachenreiter färbte langsam auf die Bewohner Hogwarts ab. Ließ ihre Sorgen etwas in den Hintergrund treten und hob die allgemeine Stimmung merklich.

Harry lächelte verträumt in die Runde. Es war einfach wunderbar. Die Menschen, die er am meisten liebte waren alle an einem Ort versammelt. Es ging ihnen gut und sie waren im Moment in Sicherheit. Für einen Augenblick gelang es ihm, wieder die Ruhe zu empfinden, die auf den Inseln so selbstverständlich gewesen war und den Schatten des Krieges in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Der Ärger mit Justin war längst vergessen.

Er sah Stella und Draco zu, die zusammen irgendeine Geschichte erzählten. Sie redeten mit Händen und Füßen und fielen sich immer wieder gegenseitig lachend ins Wort. Ab und zu gaben auch Charlie oder Paul ihren Kommentar ab. Ron hörte mit offenem Mund zu, während Ginny mit Lex diskutierte. Harry hatte irgendwie das Gefühl von außen auf dieses Idyll zu blicken, wie durch die Wände einer Seifenblase oder, als ob er über der Szene schwebte und auf seine Freunde herabblickte.

„Warum strahlst du so?"

Hermine stupste ihn leicht an der Schulter und musterte mit einem halben Lächeln sein Gesicht.

„Ach, ich bin einfach nur glücklich im Moment. Das dämliche Grinsen kommt von ganz allein."

„Du bist mir vielleicht einer. Aber es ist schön, wenn du glücklich bist. Das hast du verdient."

„Danke."

Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Einen Moment lang stutzte sie, irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Sie senkte den Blick und betrachtete seine Finger.

„Das ist ein hübscher Ring, den du da trägst. Seid wann hast du den? Der ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen."

Harry lächelte verlegen.

„Draco hat ihn mir heute geschenkt."

„Was?" Ginny hatte nur ‚Draco' und ‚Ring' verstanden und war sofort hellhörig.

„Was für ein Ring? Zeig her!"

Sie griff über den Tisch und zog Harrys Hand zu sich.

„Oh, du meine Güte..." hauchte sie. Dann fuhr sie herum und fixierte den Slytherin.

„DRACO!"

„Was? Schrei mich doch nicht so an!"

„Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du Harry deinen Ring geschenkt hast?"

„Weil du nicht alles wissen musst, du neugierige Elster."

„Aber das ist wichtig!"

„Ja. Und genau darum hab ich dir altem Tratschweib nichts davon erzählt. Außerdem ist es gerade mal ein paar Stunden her. Und davon abgesehen, geht dich das überhaupt nichts an."

„Von wegen! Zeig mir deine Hand!"

Draco hob die rechte Hand und hielt sie Ginny unter die Nase. Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„_Aha_! Du hast den Ring immer am rechten Mittelfinger getragen und da ist er nicht mehr!"

„Ja wie auch," mischte sich Ron ein, „Harry trägt ihn doch jetzt, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe."

„Halt den Mund, Ron. Davon verstehst du nichts. Und du! Zeig mir die andere Hand!"

„Warum?"

„Draco komm schon!"

Draco warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. Der nickte grinsend.

„Hier. Beide Hände. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Oh großer Merlin." hauchte Ginny. „Er hat sich verdoppelt..."

„Wirklich? Hey, das ist wunderbar. Ich freu mich für euch, Jungs."

Stella lehnte sich über den Tisch und musterte eingehend die Ringe.

„Haben sich die Runen verändert?"

Draco nickte. „Ja. In meinem schon. Harrys hab ich mir noch nicht wieder angesehen."

„Das ist klasse. Wie bei uns, Charlie."

„Ja. Wow. Find ich echt super. Willkommen in der Familie, Harry."

„Hä? Wieso Familie? Charlie, Draco ist doch gar nicht mit uns verwandt. Oder?"

„Doch, um siebenundzwanzig Ecken. Du weißt doch, alle reinblütigen Familien sind miteinander verwandt. Das kommt eben bei jahrhundertelangem Inzest heraus. Aber das mein ich gar nicht. Ich spreche von unserem Orden. Die beiden sind jetzt für alle Zeiten miteinander verbunden. Es gibt sogar Legenden, dass Paare, die den Drachen- oder Seelenring teilen eines Tages auch eine Verbindung ihrer Seelen erreichen und dann wirklich eins sind. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob es wirklich stimmt. Man sagt auch, dass wenn eine Hälfte eines durch den Ringbund vereinten Paares stirbt, die andere Seele bis an ihr Lebensende darauf wartet, wieder mit ihrem verlorenen Zwilling vereint zu werden."

„Das stimmt. Seid Selenes Tod bin ich nur noch die Hälfte eines Ganzen. Und werde es bis zu meinem Ende bleiben."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Paul. Er hatte ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Aus dem Kragen seines Hemdes zog er eine dünne Silberkette, an der ein Drachenring hing. Dieser Ring war das exakte Duplikat dessen, der an seinem linken Ringfinger steckte.

„Wer war Selene?"

„Ron, nicht..."

„Nein, lass ihn. Er kann es ja nicht wissen. Und vielleicht hilft meine Geschichte euch, die Macht der Seelenringe zu begreifen.

Selene war meine Gefährtin. Wir waren nicht verheiratet, aber wir waren eins. Als wir einander zum ersten Mal begegneten, war sie eine verlorenen Seele, so wie viele, die auf die Insel kommen. Unsere ältesten Feinde hatten ihre Familie getötet und sie selbst sterbend zurückgelassen. Glass, die Schwester meiner Dawn hat sie gefunden. Sie kauerte in den Trümmern ihres Elternhauses, in den Armen ihr totes Baby. Halbwahnsinnig vor Schmerz ließ sie sich nur mit Mühe zum Mitkommen bewegen. Lange Zeit war sie wie ein Geist. Ihre Verletzungen heilten schnell, aber ihre Seele war schwerer verwundet als irgendjemand nachvollziehen konnte. Sie lief still und bleich durch die Gänge der Festung. Sprach mit niemandem, schien niemanden zu sehen. Um genau zu sein, sie hat bis zu ihrem Tod nicht gesprochen. In all den Jahren, in denen sie meine Gefährtin war, meine Freundin, meine Geliebte, habe ich niemals ihre Stimme gehört. Dennoch hat uns niemals etwas gefehlt. Vorher habe auch ich die Geschichte über die Ringe immer für eine Legende gehalten. Ein Ring, der seinen eigenen Zwilling erschafft, wenn er dem geliebten Menschen geschenkt wird und dieser die Liebe erwidert? Zu schön um real zu sein. Besonders, da viele Paare, die von sich behaupteten dieses Wunder erlebt zu haben, schon vorher beide einen Ring trugen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie die Ringe bloß getauscht, so wie ihr es mit Eheringen tun würdet. Das hab ich mein Leben lang gedacht und mir dafür immer wieder einen Rüffel von meinem Vater eingefangen. Als Sohn eines Druiden sollte ich an solche Dinge glauben und sie nicht in Frage stellen. Nun, wie dem auch sei. Selene wurde zu einer Drachenreiterin. Und nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war und ihre Wunden heilten, wurde sie meine Gefährtin. Wie verbrachten Tag und Nacht gemeinsam. Und auch ohne Worte haben wir uns perfekt verstanden. Natürlich gab es auch Streit, aber das ist in jeder Beziehung so. Eines Tages beschloss ich dann, ihr meinen Ring zu schenken. Auch wenn ich nicht an die Legende glaubte, so fand ich es doch eine schöne Geste um ihr meine Liebe zu zeigen. Selene teilte meine Meinung, denn sie erwiderte diese Geste. Was dann geschah werde ich niemals vergessen. Was viele nicht wissen, ist die Tatsache, dass es keine zwei gleichen Drachenringe gibt. Sie werden von den Silberschmieden unseres Ordens für jeden Drachenreiter persönlich gefertigt. Und auch der Segen oder Orakelspruch, der eine Charakterisierung der Person, die den Ring trägt darstellt, wird einzigartig in die Innenseite graviert. So sind die Ringe so unterschiedlich wie Schneeflocken. Wenn aber zwei Seelenringe getauscht werden, dann hat man nicht einfach nur den Ring des jeweils anderen am Finger und damit auch seinen Schicksalsspruch und seine Namensrune. Nein. Die Ringe verdoppeln sich tatsächlich, um dann zu jeweils einem zu verschmelzen. Der Ring, der am Ende dabei herauskommt sieht beiden Ursprungsstücken ähnlich, vereint Eigenschaften von beiden in sich. Gleichzeitig ist er aber ein vollkommen neuer Ring. Nur, dass es diesmal zwei exakt gleiche Exemplare gibt. Der einzige Unterschied ist in diesem Fall die Namensrune. Jeder trägt den Namen des jeweils anderen. Der Segen im Inneren bezieht sich aber ab dem Moment der Verschmelzung auf die beiden Hälften des Paares als Einheit. Das letzte was Selene vor ihrem Tod tat, war ihren Ring vom Fingern zu ziehen und ihn mir in die Hand zu drücken. Als Pfand. Denn wenn ich sterbe werden unsere Seelen sich wiederfinden und dann werde ich ihr den Ring wiedergeben."

Pauls Stimme verebbte langsam und ließ atemlose Stille zurück. Die Drachenreiter kannten die Geschichte und schwiegen, versunken in ihren eigenen Erinnerungen an Selene. Die anderen waren zu überwältigt von der Tragik und Romantik, dem Geheimnis und der schieren Unglaublichkeit des Gehörten. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen und hielt Rons Hand umklammert.

Harry sah Draco an, versuchte sich vorzustellen, ihn zu verlieren und dann jahrelang darauf zu warten wieder mit ihm vereint zu werden.

„Wie erträgst du das?" fragte er leise.

„Was meinst du?" Paul lächelte leicht. „Den Menschen zu verlieren, den ich von allen am meisten geliebt habe? Allein zu leben und trotzdem zufrieden zu sein? Glaub mir, es ist nicht einfach. Ich sehe ihr Lächeln, wann immer ich die Augen schließe. Ihre Augen, tiefblaue Seen, in denen ich mich verlieren konnte. Ich sehe wie sie auf ihrem silbernen Drachen reitet, jeder Zoll eine Kriegerin, das blitzende Schwert in Händen, ihre goldenen Locken, die im Wind flattern. Es wäre so einfach gewesen ihr zu folgen. Aber das kann ich nicht tun. Ich weiß, dass sie glücklicher ist, wenn ich lebe, weiß, dass sie auf mich warten wird. Aber mein Herz gehört für alle Zeit ihr. Und dass ist der Grund, warum ich seid fünf Jahren allein bin. Keine Frau könnte jemals ihren Platz einnehmen. Und ich bin glücklich so. Ich weiß, dass sie immer bei mir sein wird, und dass ich sie irgendwann wiedersehen werde."

--

„Draco?"

„Mhm?"

„Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Wovon?" Draco unterrückte ein Gähnen und zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen. Er lag auf dem Bauch, den Kopf auf den Armen und war kurz davor einzuschlafen. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe sich auf Harrys leise Stimme zu konzentrieren.

Der Gryffindor lag neben ihm auf der Seite, den Kopf in die linke Hand gestützt, während die Finger der rechten müßig mit einer Strähne der langen blonden Haare spielten, die sich über die Kissen ergossen. Zwischen den weichen Wellen konnte er den tätowierten Drachen sehen, der durch die silbrigen Strähnen blinzelte und dadurch aussah, als sei er in einem feinmaschigen, schimmernden Netz gefangen.

Harry antwortete nicht sofort und Draco merkte, wie ihm die Augen wieder zufielen.

„Davon, dass der Ring so wichtig ist. Und solche Macht hat."

Seit Paul ihnen am Nachmittag seine Geschichte erzählt hatte, ließ Harry der Gedanke an den Ring nicht mehr los. Immer wieder betrachtete er das silberne Schmuckstück, als könne er nicht glauben, dass Draco ihm ein derart kostbares Geschenk gemacht hatte. Er wusste, dass Draco der Mensch war, den er über alle Maßen liebte, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte und es war wundervoll, dass seine Gefühle in gleichem Maße erwidert wurden. Trotzdem jagte ihm die Majestät dieses mächtigen magischen Kleinods Schauer über den Rücken.

Seelenring. Allein der Name klang ehrfurchtgebietend. Wie hatte er das Schmuckstück bisher für einen profanen Siegelring halten können? Wenn er Paul richtig verstanden hatte, dann band der Ring ihre Seelen aneinander. Für alle Ewigkeit. Es war unmöglich die Bedeutung dieser Tatsache vollkommen zu begreifen. Draco hatte ihm nicht nur ein einfaches Schmuckstück geschenkt. Er hatte ihm sein Leben und seine Seele zu Füßen gelegt und Harrys Herz, wie immer klüger als er selbst, hatte diese Geste bereitwillig erwidert und sich dem Zauber des Rings ergeben. Denn soviel hatte er verstanden: Wenn er selbst weniger empfinden würde, als Draco und seine Seele nicht bereit war diesen Bund mit einer anderen einzugehen, dann hätte der Ring sich nicht verdoppelt. Dann würde Harry jetzt einfach eine schönes, kostbares Geschenk tragen, das nichts von seiner Bedeutung preisgeben würde. Eine weiterer Schauer überlief ihn, als er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Draco darauf reagiert hätte. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Ring seinen Zwilling erschaffen würde und wenn dies ausgeblieben wäre... Es hätte ihm das Herz gebrochen, dessen war Harry sich sicher. Und er selbst hätte nichts dagegen tun können. Außer vielleicht, wenn seine Liebe im Laufe der Zeit gewachsen wäre, dann hätte der Zauber vielleicht später gewirkt. Vielleicht in ein paar Jahren oder so. Aber es war müßig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Die Magie des Rings hatte in seinem Herzen das gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatte: Das exakte Gegenstück der Liebe, die sie in Dracos Seele gelesen hatte.

Harry seufzte tief und wand den Blick wieder seinem Freund zu. Draco hatte noch immer nicht geantwortet und der Gryffindor machte sich einen Augenblick lang Sorgen. Dann sah er das Gesicht des Slytherin und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Während er selbst gegrübelt hatte, war Draco fest eingeschlafen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Frage schon gar nicht mehr mitbekommen.

Behutsam, damit die Matratze sich nicht unnötig bewegte, fischte Harry nach der Bettdecke und zog bis zu ihren Schultern hoch, dann hauchte er einen zarten Kuss auf Dracos leicht geöffneten Lippen und schmiegte sich eng an den warmen, vertrauten Körper. Kurz darauf war auch er in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gesunken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sagt mal, warum seid ihr eigentlich alle so besessen vom heiraten?

Also, in dieser Geschichte wird es definitiv keine Hochzeit geben! Da könnt ihr betteln soviel ihr wollt. Das Geschenk des Drachenringes war bereits die ganze Zeremonie. Ich denke mal, Paul hat genug über die Ringe erklärt, um ihre Bedeutung klar zu machen.

Leah? Es wird ganz sicher niemand schwanger. Ich finde schwangere Männer nicht so doll. Das geht mir einen Schritt zu weit. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht enttäuscht. :o) Aber deinen Traum fand ich echt klasse. Dass ich euch mit meiner Geschichte so abhängig mache, wer hätte das gedacht...

Zu den „Verlobungsringen": es gibt keine. Für alle, die es noch nicht wissen, in England trägt man den Ehering links. Aber das nur so am Rande.

Kiralein? Na klar geht's im Sequel auch um Harry und Draco. Wär doch sonst langweilig, oder? Oder möchtest du lieber ein Sequel über, sagen wir, Snape und McGonagall? ;o)

So, dass war's für heute von mir.

Bis zum nächsten Chap. (so in zwei Monaten oder so... ok, war nur'n Scherz.)

Eure Yulah

P.S.: Arbeite gerade ab Chapter 20... ich laber einfach zuviel, das wird immer mehr. Werden wohl doch so 25 – 30 Stück. Aber ich schätze mal, damit könnt ihr leben, gell? ;o)


	19. Chapter 18

Da bin ich wieder.

Ich denke ich muss euch nicht sagen, dass die Romantik jetzt erst mal auf Eis gelegt wird. Obwohl, dieses Chap. geht noch.

Noch ein Wort zu der Hochzeitssache: Ich empfinde Hochzeiten nicht unbedingt als Gipfel der Romantik. Sorry, werden viele von euch vielleicht anders sehen. Mir gefallen stille, persönliche, besondere „Zeremonien" wie die Sache mit dem Ring im vorletzten Chap. sehr viel besser. (Darum schreib ich das ja auch so, gell? ;o)) Die Beziehung von Harry und Draco bedarf ab jetzt auch keiner weiteren „Bestätigung", Feier oder ähnlichem. Also nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn sowas nicht mehr kommt.

So, und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem (vorerst) letzten halbwegs ruhigen Chapter.

-------------

18.

_Eine Woche später..._

Die große Halle war von angeregtem Gemurmel erfüllt. Alle derzeitigen Bewohner Hogwarts hatten sich auf Professor Dumbledores Bitte hin hier versammelt und warteten nun gespannt darauf, was er zu sagen hatte.

Der alte Schulleiter stand an seinem Pult am Kopfende der Halle und ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten. Abgesehen von den Jüngsten, die längst friedlich in ihren Betten lagen, nicht wissend, dass unter ihnen ihre Zukunft besprochen wurde und den wenigen, die auf den Zinnen Wache hielten waren alle anwesend. Die Drachenreiter hatten sich unter die übrigen Schlossbewohner gemischt, doch obwohl sie dazu zu gehören schienen, wurden ihre Fremdartigkeit durch diese Nähe nur verstärkt.

Dumbledore seufzte leicht. Seit der Ankunft ihrer Retter, und das waren die Krieger auf ihren geflügelten Echsen in mehr als einer Hinsicht, hatte er zusammen mit den Anführern der Drachenreiter und den ranghöchsten Mitgliedern des Phönixordens Tag für Tag zusammengesessen um einen Plan zu ihrer aller Rettung zu ersinnen. Und heute war es an ihm, das Ergebnis dieser tagelangen Planung zu verkünden. Er konnte sich schon jetzt vorstellen, dass einige der Anwesenden nicht mit den Entscheidungen einverstanden sein würden, die getroffen worden waren. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihnen vielleicht eine winzige Chance gewähren würde.

Er räusperte sich laut und wartete, bis langsam Ruhe einkehrte, bevor er die Stimme erhob:

„Meine Lieben. Danke, dass ihr meinem Ruf so schnell Folge geleistet habt. Was wir heute hier zu besprechen haben, kann entscheidend über unsere Zukunft bestimmen. Wie ihr alle wisst, haben einige unserer klügsten Köpfe, womit ich mich nicht selbst loben will," Diese Bemerkung und das dazugehörige Zwinkern wurden mit vielstimmigem Gelächter quittiert.

„haben sich in den vergangenen zwölf Tagen Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie wir zukünftig dem wachsenden Ansturm unserer Feinde widerstehen können. Der letzte Angriff war zu knapp. Er hat uns allen gezeigt, wie verwundbar wir wirklich sind. Wir mögen auf der Seite des Rechts stehen, aber leider zählt das nicht viel. Es macht unsere Truppen nicht stärker, lässt uns nicht über unsere Gegner hinauswachsen. Ihr alle werdet mir zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass wir ohne die Hilfe unserer Freunde von den Dracheninseln den letzten Angriff kaum überstanden hätten."

Er hielt kurz inne, bis Applaus und beifällige Pfiffe angeklungen waren.

„Ich sage das nicht gern, meine Freunde, aber wir sind am Ende. Ohne weitere Hilfe und Unterstützung werden wir diesen Krieg nicht überstehen. Wir werden untergehen. Glorreich vielleicht, aber nichts desto trotz untergehen. Ich weiß auch, dass vielen von euch diese Offenheit meinerseits nicht gefällt. Ihr lebt noch immer in dem Glauben, dass das Gute immer siegt, dass das Böse sich am Ende selbst vernichtet. Das mag auch richtig sein, aber ich fürchte, wenn es so weiter geht, werden _wir_ das nicht mehr erleben. Und darum geht es schließlich. Selbst wenn wir es nicht sind, die den Sieg erringen, so müssen wir dennoch den Weg für die bereiten, die nach uns kommen, müssen wir unseren Nachkommen eine Chance geben weiterzukämpfen. Und dazu müssen sie weiter_leben_!"

Stille folgte seinen Worten. Dann meldete sich Seamus zu Wort.

„Professor? Heißt das, dass wir uns verkriechen und den verdammten Todessern Hogwarts und alles überlassen sollen? Nur weil unsere Chancen auf einen Sieg minimal sind? Sollen wir die Hände in den Schoß legen und darauf warten, dass jemand anderes," Er warf Simon und Eric, die in seiner Nähe saßen einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, „unsere Kämpfe austrägt? Das kann unmöglich ihr Ernst sein! Wir haben nicht so lange überlebt, um jetzt den Schwanz einzuziehen!"

Beifälliges Murmeln folgte seinen Worten.

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Nein, Mr. Finnegan. Ich erwarte nicht, dass sie ‚_den Schwanz einziehen'_ wie sie so schön formulieren. Und ich erwarte auch nicht, dass andere unsere Kämpfe übernehmen. Was ich vorschlagen will, ist folgendes: Ich habe mich lange mit Charlie Weasley beraten und wir sind zu einer Lösung gekommen, die uns vielleicht weiterhelfen wird, uns aber zumindest Zeit erkauft. Und Zeit ist es, was wir jetzt brauchen. Der Angriff der Drachen auf eine große Abteilung seiner Todesser wird Voldemort nicht verborgen bleiben. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er oder zumindest einer seiner Stellvertreter hier auftaucht. Auf diesen Augenblick sollten wir vorbereitet sein. Der Plan sieht so aus: Wir werden die Kinder und alle anderen, die nicht kämpfen können oder wollen in Sicherheit bringen. Die übrigen werden sich hier verschanzen und sich auf den Kampf einrichten. Die Drachen werden wieder abgezogen." Protestierende Stimmen wurden laut, die der Professor einfach übertönte. „Bis auf eine Handvoll, die Charlie uns großzügig zur Verfügung gestellt hat und die das Schloss aus der Luft überwachen werden. Somit werden wir in der Lage sein, bei einem erneuten Angriff schnell zu handeln. Wir brauchen uns keine Gedanken um unsere Familien zu machen und darum, wie wir sie schützen können, denn sie werden in Sicherheit sein und mit Hilfe der Drachen sind wir in der Lage innerhalb eines halben Tages Verstärkung herzuholen. Das sollte uns in eine günstigere Position bringen. Gleichzeitig werden wir uns daran machen, einen Angriff vorzubereiten. Wir werden in Erfahrung bringen, wo Voldemort sich versteckt und werden ihn stellen. Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir endlich die Initiativer ergreifen und diesen Krieg in unsere Hand bringen!"

Lauter Jubel hallten von den hinteren Plätzen. Die Drachenreiter blieben still. Harry, der die Rede des Professors stumm angehört hatte, sah sich unter den Anwesenden um. Zum wiederholten Mal sah er sich erstaunt dem Phänomen gegenüber, dass seine Freunde von den Inseln auf der einen Seite übermütige, manchmal respektlose Lebenskünstler waren, sich aber in Sekundenbruchteilen in kühle, disziplinierte Krieger verwandelten. Sie veräppelten Charlie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, schienen nicht den geringsten Respekt zu haben und behandelten ihn wie jeden anderen auch und dann folgten sie widerspruchslos seinem Befehl oder stellten wie jetzt, keine seiner Entscheidungen in Frage.

Harry ließ seine Augen über den Tumult in der Halle gleiten. Die Schlossbewohner waren zum Teil aufgesprungen und redeten wild durcheinander. Die Drachenreiter blieben wo sie waren, auch wenn sie teilweise an den aufflackernden Unterhaltungen teilnahmen. Anders als die übrigen Anwesenden saßen sie nicht kreuz und quer durcheinander. Zwar hatten sie sich zwischen den Verteidigern Hogwarts verteilt, aber Harry war aufgefallen, dass sie dabei eine Art unsichtbare Rangordnung einhielten. Auch wenn sie daheim niemals auf eine solche Sitzordnung achteten. Hier waren sie als Krieger und das zeigte sich deutlich in ihre ganzen Verhaltensweise. Immerhin war das hier ein Kriegsrat. Harry sah zum Kopfende des Tisches. Charlie saß dort zusammen mit Paul, Angelina und Draco und unterhielt sich leise mit den dreien. Harry selbst saß mit den Weasleys weiter unten am Tisch. Er hatte sich neben seinen Freund setzen wollen, aber angesichts der unsichtbaren Rangordnung, hatte er sich nicht getraut. Immerhin saßen Stella und Ginny auch nicht am oberen Tischende.

Professor Dumbledore hatte sich die Unruhe ein paar Minuten schweigend angesehen, bevor er mit einer ausholenden Geste die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenkte.

„Bitte, meine Lieben. Kommt wieder zur Ruhe. Noch ist nichts entschieden. Wir sind noch weit davon entfernt den Krieg zu gewinnen. Ja bitte, Hermine, was möchten Sie wissen?"

Harry sah seine Freundin erstaunt an. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie aufgestanden war.

„Professor. Ich weiß, ich greife ihnen vielleicht vor, aber was ich in erster Linie wissen möchte und ich denke, da bin ich nicht die Einzige, ist: Was bedeutet ‚in Sicherheit'? Sie möchten, dass wir unsere Kinder fortschicken. Aber wie können wir das tun, ohne zu wissen wohin?"

„Wenn ich die Frage beantworten darf, Professor?"

Charlie erhob sich ebenfalls und trat neben den Schulleiter.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr besorgt um die Sicherheit eurer Kinder seit. Darum habe ich angeboten, dass alle, die nicht kämpfen können oder wollen, auf den Dracheninseln Unterschlupf finden werden. Wir würden euch alle dort aufnehmen, aber das ist nicht im Sinne des Erfinders. Abgesehen davon, dass ich bei weitem meine Entscheidungsbefugnis überschreite, wenn ich ein paar hundert Flüchtlinge mitbringe. Aber eure Kinder werde dort absolut sicher sein. Es gibt einen Hort und eine Schule. Sie werden zu essen und einen warmen, sicheren Platz zum schlafen haben. Und wenn das Schlimmste passiert und ihre Eltern den Krieg nicht überleben, dann werden sie auch Menschen finden, die sich ihrer annehmen. Diejenigen von euch, die mir nicht glauben oder vertrauen, weil sich mich nicht kennen, können sich gern an Harry Potter wenden. Er war fünf Monate lang unser Gast und er wird eure Zweifel zerstreuen können."

„Wie kommen die Kinder auf die Inseln?"

Die zaghafte Stimme gehörte Millicent Longbottom.

Nevilles Frau, eine frühere Slytherin, noch immer gezeichnet vom Schock über den in letzter Sekunde abgewendeten Feuertod ihres Mannes stellte die Frage, die auch anderen im Kopf herumging.

„Wir werden sie auf den Drachen mitnehmen. Keine Sorge. Es ist nicht gefährlich. Nicht gefährlicher jedenfalls, als hier zu bleiben, unter der Nase der Todesser. Das Angebot gilt wie gesagt auch für diejenigen unter euch, die nicht kämpfen wollen. Wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass ein Großteil der Mütter die Kinder begleiten wird. Aber ihr müsst das nicht jetzt entscheiden. Ihr bekommt drei Tage Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Wenn ihr euch entschließt zu gehen, dann nehmt nur das Notwendigste mit. Die Drachen sind stark, aber auch sie können nur eine begrenzte Menge an Gewicht tragen. Solltet ihr noch Fragen über die Drachen, die Inseln oder die Unterbringung eurer Kinder haben, könnt ihr euch an jeden meiner Leute wenden. Sie werden eure Fragen beantworten, soweit es in ihrer Macht steht. Danke, dass ihr mir zugehört habt. Professor..."

Charlie nickte Dumbledore kurz zu und setzte sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Vielen Dank, Charlie. Nun, wie bereits gesagt, ihr müsst jetzt noch keine Wahl treffen. Die Drachenreiter werden uns erst in vier Tagen verlassen. Wenn ihr euch zum Mitgehen entschließt, dann wendete euch bitte an Stella Weasley und Ginny Goyle. Die beiden sind für die Einteilung der Drachen verantwortlich und werden euch dann weiterhelfen könne. Nehmt wirklich nur das Nötigste mit. Wie mir Charlie versichert, gibt es auf den Inseln alles Notwendige, darunter auch Schneider, Schuster und andere Handwerker. Es lässt sich also alles Zurückgebliebene ersetzen. So, ich möchte euch jetzt auch nicht weiter belästigen. Denkt über das Angebot nach. Was die weiteren Pläne nach Abzug der Drachen angeht, so werden wir uns damit später befassen. Die Evakuierung hat jetzt absolute Priorität. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

--

„...ich bin mir wirklich sicher. Millie, glaub mir, wenn ich selber Kinder hätte würde ich sie ohne zu zögern dorthin schicken. Außerdem wirst du ihn doch begleiten, oder?"

Harry sah Millicent eindringlich an. Zwei Stunden waren seit dem Ende der Versammlung vergangen und seit genau zwei Stunden wurde er von besorgten Müttern umlagert, die wissen wollte, ob sie ihre Kinder wirklich der Obhut der Drachenreiter anvertrauen konnten. Nach und nach waren sie dann wieder zu ihren Familien gegangen, ein bisschen sicherer, aber immer noch sehr besorgt. Nur Nevilles Frau schien nicht überzeugt. Sie warf dem Gryffindor einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Harry seufzte. Kein Wunder, dass der kleine Walter so ängstlich war.

„Glaub mir. Es wird euch gut gehen. Und Walter wird endlich mal jemanden in seinem Alter zum Spielen haben. Ginnys Zwillinge sind fast genauso alt wie er. Und es gibt dort noch eine Menge anderer Kinder. Nicht so wie hier. Du musst wirklich keine Angst haben."

„Ich glaube Harry hat recht, Schatz."

Unbemerkt von den beiden war Neville an den Tisch getreten und legte jetzt behutsam den linken Arm um seine zitternde Frau. Der rechte lag dick verbunden in einer Schlinge.

Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Zimmergenossen mit einem halben, mitfühlenden Lächeln an. Die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichts war mit einem leuchtendroten Brandmal bedeckt. Es fing am Haaransatz an, breitete sich knapp am Auge vorbei über die Wange aus, verfehlte auch den Mundwinkel nur um Millimeter, lief über den Hals und verschwand dann im Ausschnitt des Pullovers. Die Finger der rechten Hand, mit denen Neville den brennenden Stoff von seinem Körper gezogen hatte, waren leicht gekrümmt und würden ihm wahrscheinlich nie wieder vollkommen gehorchen. Unsichtbarkeitsumhänge, so praktisch und wertvoll sie auch sonst waren, hatten eine gefährliche Eigenschaft: Wenn sie in Brand gerieten, reagierte das silbrige Material aus dem sie bestanden wie Öl. Es ließ sich kaum löschen und brannte sich in Sekundenschnelle durch jeden Stoff. Neville hatte noch Glück im Unglück gehabt und sich von dem brennenden Umhang befreien können, bevor er zu einer lebenden Fackel wurde.

Auf seinen dunkelblauen Augen lag ein leichter Schleier, vermutlich von dem Schmerzmittel, dass Madame Pomfrey ihrem widerspenstigen Patienten verabreicht hatte. Harry hatte schon gehört, dass der junge Auror sich standhaft weigerte im Bett zu bleiben.

„Hey Nev. Wie geht es dir?"

„Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Du weißt ja, ich bin hart im Nehmen."

„Nev, nimm's mir nicht übel, aber wäre es nicht besser, wenn du deine Frau und euren Sohn ebenfalls begleitest?"

„Vergiss es, Harry! Ich bleibe! Gib mir noch ein paar Tage, dann bin ich wieder fit."

„Aber deine Hand... Neville, du kannst doch damit keinen Zauberstab halten. Harry hat recht. Komm mit Walter und mir. Dann muss ich auch keine Angst um dich haben."

„Nein, Millie. Ich kann das nicht tun. Es tut mir leid, mein Spatz, aber ich muss hier bleiben. Den Zauberstab kann ich auch mit links führen. Das hab ich gelernt. Aber ich möchte, dass du und Walter in Sicherheit seid. Dann wird es mir viel besser gehen."

„Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren!" Millicent schluchzte auf und warf die Arme ihrem Mann um den Hals, behutsam, um ihm nicht wehzutun.

Harry stand leise auf, um die beiden allein zu lassen und wanderte ziellos durch die große Halle.

Solche und ähnliche Szenen spielten sich überall ab: Mütter die gezwungen waren, sich zwischen ihren Männern und Kindern zu entscheiden, Männer und Frauen, die versuchten ihre Liebsten davon zu überzeugen sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es würde in den nächsten Tagen noch eine Menge Streit und Tränen geben.

Harry schnappte im Vorbeigehen auf, dass einige die Schuld bei den Drachenreitern suchten.

„...nicht gekommen wären, dann hätten wir noch ewig so weiterleben können. Jetzt werden sie Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit doch erst recht auf uns ziehen!"

Die Stimme gehörte Ernie McMillan. Harry warf dem ehemaligen Hufflepuff einen mörderischen Blick zu. Er wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, Ernie den Kopf zu waschen, aber eine junge Frau, deren Name Harry nicht einfiel, war schneller:

„Das ist nicht wahr, Ernie und das weißt du auch. Wir hätten nicht mehr lange..."

Harry lächelte ihre aufmunternd zu und ging dann weiter.

Ab und zu blieb er stehen, beantwortete Fragen, munterte unsichere Freunde auf und ging dann weiter, immer noch ohne Ziel und ohne zu wissen warum, bis er Draco bei den Weasleys am Tisch entdeckte.

Harry trat hinter seinen Freund, legte ihm locker die Arme auf die Schultern und verschränkte seine Hände.

Draco drehte sich leicht in Harrys Umarmung und lächelte den Gryffindor sanft an.

„Na du. Alles klar?"

„Mhm." Harry schmiegte seine Lippen leicht gegen Dracos Schläfe und atmete den vertrauten Duft der blonden Haare ein. Es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, mit diesen Zärtlichkeiten zu warten, bis sie allein waren.

Hermines sanftes Lächeln entging ihm, aber Rons irritierter Blick brachte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Was? Warum siehst du mich so an Ron? Hab ich was an der Nase?"

„Nein, äh.. aber... ach, schon gut."

Harry grinste, als ihm klar wurde, was seinen besten Freund störte. Er ließ Draco los und schob sich zwischen ihn und Stella auf die Bank.

„Und, hast du Millie dazu bekommen, dir zu glauben?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein. Neville versucht es gerade, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er Erfolg hat. Was ist mit dir? Hast du dich schon an den Gedanken gewöhnt?"

„Ja. Auch wenn es mit schwer fallen wird, mich von Lex und Jamie zu trennen. Aber ich schätze mal, dass sie bei Stella und Ginny in guten Händen sind."

„Was soll das heißen, Hermine!" Ron sah seine Frau überrascht an. „Wieso Stella und Ginny? Du kannst dich doch auch um sie kümmern."

„Nein Ron. Kann ich nicht. Ich werde hier bleiben."

„Das wirst du nicht tun!"

„Oh doch. Und du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten!"

„Hermine! Du kannst doch nicht Millicent raten Hogwarts zu verlassen um dann selber hier zu bleiben. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich hier in Gefahr bringst!"

„Ron. Ich finde es sehr lieb, dass du dich um mich sorgst, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich bin nicht Millie. Ich werde hier bleiben."

„Harry! Sag ihr, dass sie nicht hier bleiben kann!"

„Tut mir leid, mein Freund. Aber das kann ich nicht. Wir brauchen Hermine. Und es ist ihre Entscheidung."

„Wie kannst du mir nur so in den Rücken fallen! Was würdest du sagen, wenn... wenn..." er sah sich verzweifelt nach einem guten Beispiel um und blieb an Draco hängen. „wenn _er_ hier bleiben und sich in Gefahr bringen würde?"

„Ich werde Harry kaum um Erlaubnis fragen. Davon abgesehen: ich _bleibe_ hier."

Harry merkte wie sein Herz einen freudigen kleinen Satz machte. Er hatte sich vor der Frage gefürchtet. Auf der einen Seite gab er Ron recht, er wollte nicht, dass Draco sich in Gefahr brachte, aber andererseits hatte er sich vor einer erneuten Trennung gefürchtet. Egal wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb, er wollte sie mit Draco verbringen.

„Harry?"

„Was Ron? Du hast gehört, was er sagt. Draco ist erwachsen und wir sich von mir mit Sicherheit keine Vorschriften machen lassen."

„Und ich werde das auch nicht! Ron. Ich liebe dich, aber ich werde nicht etwas tun, von dem ich nicht überzeugt bin, nur weil es dir dann besser geht. Tut mir leid. Harry hat recht. Ihr braucht mich. Und als Mitglied des Phönixordens ist es meine Pflicht hier zu bleiben."

„Aber..."

„Ronald, jetzt halt den Mund!" Molly gab ihrem jüngsten Sohn einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm. „Gib Ruhe. Wir werden uns schon um eure beiden Kleinen kümmern."

„Wir?" Ron runzelte die Stirn. Auch die anderen sahen jetzt Molly an. Trotzdem war es Charlie, der antwortete:

„Ich habe Mum und Dad gebeten, Hogwarts ebenfalls zu verlassen. Sie haben ihren Beitrag zu diesem Krieg geleistet und ich möchte, dass sie in Sicherheit sind."

„Wann hast du sie das gefragt?"

„An dem Tag, an dem wir hier ankamen."

„Soll das heißen, dass du so lange schon von diesem Plan weißt und uns nichts gesagt hast? Wie konntest du nur?"

„Entschuldige mal, Ron, aber ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Und nein, der Plan existierte da noch nicht. Ich wollte einfach, dass Mum und Dad in Sicherheit sind. Egal was hier noch passiert. Und sie sind einverstanden."

„Wir möchten gern unsere anderen Enkel kennen lernen. Und Charlie hat Recht. Wir haben unser Soll erfüllt und sind beide des Kämpfens müde. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte euch alle mitnehmen, meine Lieben."

--

Am Ende ließen sich alle Eltern überzeugen ihre Kinder in die Obhut der Drachenreiter zu geben. Ginny und Stella hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Passagiere so auf die Drachen zu verteilen, dass alle gleichzeitig auf die Inseln gebracht werden konnten. Noch immer gab es Zweifler, aber die Mehrheit der Schlossbewohner sah ein, dass eine Evakuierung derer, die zum Kämpfen nicht in der Lage oder nicht bereit waren, für alle die beste Lösung darstellte.

Eine Gruppe von fünf Drachenreitern würde anschließend nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und ihre Reittiere im Wald versteckt halten.

Sollte die Spione des Dunklen Lords ruhig denken, dass der Phönixorden wieder auf sich allein gestellt war.

Zwar konnten fünf Drachen keine Armee von Todessern zurückhalten, aber sie konnte eine Menge Schaden anrichten und sie konnten innerhalb weniger Stunden Verstärkung holen. Das, und die Tatsache, dass niemand mehr beschützt werden musste, würde den Verteidigern der alten Schule eine Menge Bewegungsfreiheit einräumen.

Harry hätte es vermutlich nie zugegeben, aber er war mehr als froh, dass Draco zu denen gehören würde, die in Hogwarts blieben.

Charlie hatte es dem Slytherin überlassen, sich vier Gefährten aus den drei Schwärmen auszusuchen, die dann unter seinem Kommando stehen würden. Harry war unwillkürlich stolz auf seinen Freund, als er davon erfuhr. Leider gelang es ihm nicht, diesen Stolz zu verbergen. Stattdessen strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht, während er dem Gespräch der beiden Drachenreiter zuhörte.

Draco hatte ihn später nach dem Grund für sein breites Grinsen gefragt und ihn dann die ganze letzte Nacht damit aufgezogen.

Trotzdem konnte Harry seine Neugierde nicht im Zaum halten.

„Für wen hast du dich denn jetzt entschieden?"

Sie saßen zusammen beim Frühstück. Es war die letzte Mahlzeit vor dem Aufbruch und die meisten der Schlossbewohner waren entsprechend nervös. Die Kinder waren aufgeregt und vergaßen beim Gedanken daran auf dem Rücken der Drachen reiten zu dürfen fast, traurig über die Trennung von ihren Eltern zu sein. Die Erwachsenen, die Hogwarts ebenfalls verlassen würden, waren weniger gelassen. Den meisten stand die Angst deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ob daran die Sorge um ihre zurückbleibenden Liebsten schuld war oder die Aussicht auf einen Drachenritt, war kaum festzustellen.

Die Drachenreiter schließlich waren zum Großteil vor dem Schloss und damit beschäftigt, ihre Reittiere reisefertig zu machen und die Habe ihrer Passagiere zu sichern. Die wenigen, die noch in der Halle waren leisteten weiter Überzeugungsarbeit, versuchten Ängste und Misstrauen zu zerstreune und weiter, ungezählte Fragen zu beantworten.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Musst du eigentlich immer eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten?"

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Draco!"

„Was denn?"

„Kannst du vielleicht mal ernst sein? Reicht es nicht, dass du mich die ganze Nacht lang auf den Arm genommen hast?"

„Bildlich gesprochen."

„Hä?"

„Bildlich gesprochen. Tatsächlich auf den Arm nehmen schaff ich nicht. Dafür bist du zu schwer. Zu viele von Dobbys Muffins."

„Na schönen Dank auch. Du bist wieder ausgesprochen charmant heute morgen. Außerdem ist daran nur Greg schuld. Der hat mich schließlich fünf Monate lang gemästet. Dobbys Muffins schmecken bei aller Liebe wie der Boden vom Hamsterkäfig."

„Ich weiß. Ich hab die Dinger zwölf Jahre lang immer wieder vorgesetzt bekommen."

„Draco?"

„Mhm?"

„Warum unterhalten wir uns über Dobbys Kochkünste?"

„Keine Ahnung. Du hast damit angefangen."

„Hab ich nicht. Du..."

Ein Kuss brachte seinen Protest zum Schweigen, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. Harry schloss die Augen und blendete die Geräusche der Halle einfach aus. Schon längst hatte er jede Scheu und Scham aufgegeben. Es war ohnehin sinnlos, da sich niemand darum scherte, am allerwenigsten Draco.

„Ähm...Jungs, darf ich mal stören?"

„Guten Morgen, Charlie."

„Morgen. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du soweit bist, Dray."

„Ja. Ashes ist schon fertig. Ich warte nur auf dich."

„Haha. Hast du dich schon entschieden?"

„Ja. Simon, Eric, Stella und Gin. Ist das ok? Ich hab den vieren schon Bescheid gesagt."

„Ja. Gute Wahl. Ihr kommt miteinander klar und arbeitet gut zusammen. In Ordnung. Wir brechen in einer halben Stunden auf. Wenn sich das Wetter hält, solltet ihr heute Abend wieder zurück sein. So, dann werde ich jetzt mal meine Frauen zusammensuchen. Und ihr beide macht ruhig weiter."

Draco sah Charlie noch einen Moment hinterher und wand sich dann an Harry:

„Na, bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Warum?"

„Du wollstet doch wissen, für wen ich mich entschieden habe. Und jetzt weißt du es."

„Ach so. Ja. Aber warum Simon?"

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Nein warum, ich bin ja auch hier."

„Warum fragst du dann?"

„Naja..." Harry druckste ein bisschen herum. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war er eifersüchtig. Nicht weil er Angst hatte, dass Dracos Interesse an seinem Ex wieder wachsen könnte, aber die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sein Freund Simon ausgewählt hatte wurmte Harry doch mehr, als er gedacht hätte.

„Harry?" Dracos Stimme klang jetzt leicht besorgt und Harry schämte sich für seine Paranoia.

„Ach ist schon gut. Hör gar nicht auf mich."

„Du weißt, dass Simon keine wie auch immer geartete Gefahr für dich darstellt. Ich dachte, du magst ihn inzwischen."

„Ja, tu ich auch. Es ist nur, ich hab zu keinem meiner Ex-Freunde ein so enges Verhältnis. Ich meine, sieh dir Justin an. Und manchmal vergesse ich einfach, dass Simon für dich immer noch sehr viel bedeutet, auch wenn du nicht mit ihm zusammen bist. Deswegen sag ich ja: Hör mir gar nicht zu. Ich leide einfach ein bisschen unter Verfolgungswahn."

„Du bist manchmal wirklich sehr merkwürdig. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, ich habe Simon ausgewählt, weil er ein verdammt guter Kämpfer ist. Ich weiß, dass ich mich blind auf ihn verlassen kann und das war das hauptsächliche Kriterium, nach dem ich die Vier ausgesucht habe. Sie und ich haben schon früher zusammengearbeitet. Wir sind ein eingespieltes Team und ich möchte mich im Moment nur sehr ungern auf Leute verlassen müssen, deren Stärken und Schwächen ich nicht so gut kenne. Du solltest aufhören dir Gedanken zu machen. Ich gehören für alle Zeiten dir. Dir allein und niemandem sonst."

Harrys Herz machte einen Satz und er hatte das Gefühl in Dracos Quecksilberaugen zu ertrinken. Plötzlich wünschte er sich sehnlichst, sie wären in seinem Zimmer und nicht mitten in der Halle.

Er beugte sich wieder vor, schlang beide Arme um Draco, zog in an sich und hauchte „Ich liebe dich." gegen die leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Die Antwort war ein tiefer, hungriger Kuss, in dem das Versprechen auf mehr lag.

„Den Rest kriegst du heute Abend." Dracos rauchige Stimme war so leise, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte, trotzdem bekam der Gryffindor rote Ohren.

--

Vor dem Schloss herrschte scheinbares Chaos.

Eltern verabschiedeten sich von ihren Kinder, Männer von ihren Frauen. Die Drachenreiter halfen ihren Passagieren auf die Rücken der Drachen zu klettern und gaben ihnen letzte Anweisungen, wie sie sich während des Fluges verhalten sollten. Ein paar der jüngeren Kinder schienen erst jetzt zu begreifen, dass sie sich von ihren Eltern oder zumindest Elternteilen trennen sollten und hatten angefangen zu weinen.

Harry entdeckte Ginny, die neben ihrem Drachen stand und sich mit ihrem Vater unterhielt. Arthur saß bereits auf Blades Rücken und wirkte nicht besonders begeistert.

„Liebes, bist du sicher, dass das so eine gute Idee ist?"

„Dad. Blade ist der liebste Drache den man sich vorstellen kann. Er wird dir ganz sicher nichts tun. Und ich bin ja auch noch da."

„Na, ich weiß nicht. Hallo Harry. Na, wie mache ich mich als Drachenreiter?"

Harry lachte. „Das sieht sehr professionell aus, Arthur. Wo ist denn Molly?"

„Charlie will sie auf seinem Drachen mitnehmen. Oje. Ginny, warum macht er das denn jetzt? Mag er mich vielleicht doch nicht." Blade hatte die Flügel gespreizt und fächelte sie langsam hin und her. Ginny seufzte und verdrehte an Harry gewand die Augen.

„Der ist noch schlimmer als du warst." flüsterte sie ihm zu. Dann sagte sie laut an ihren Vater gewand: „Nein Dad. Alles in Ordnung. Er wärmt nur seine Muskeln auf. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

Harry grinste und ging weiter.

Es war seltsam, aber es machte ihm nichts mehr aus zwischen den riesigen Echsen umher zu laufen. Er hatte sich an ihre Gegenwart und Nähe gewöhnt.

Am anderen Ende der Wiese entdeckte er Hermine und Ron, die zusammen mit Molly, Stella und Charlie bei Flame und Jade standen.

Harry änderte seine Richtung und wollte seinen Freunden gerade einen Gruß zurufen, als ihm plötzlich ein großer Kopf den Weg versperrte. Grüne, mit einem silbernen Schimmern überzogene Schuppen, armlange, glänzendweiße Zähne, eine lange, gespaltene Zunge, mächtige, in sich gedrehte, nach hinten gestreckte Hörner und dunkelgrüne Augen mit geschlitzter Pupille schoben sich in sein Sichtfeld. Harry taumelte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„A...Ashes..."

Dracos Drache musterte ihn mit unverhohlenem Interesse, die Nüstern gebläht.

Die Vertrautheit gegenüber den großen Echsen, die Harry noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gespürt hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Ashes war ihm noch immer unheimlich. Der grünsilberne Drache hatte etwas Bedrohliches, Unnahbares und anders als Amber oder Jinx jagte er Harry kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Auch wenn er wusste, dass der Drache Dracos Liebe zu Harry spüren konnte und ihn deshalb nicht behelligen würde, blieb dieses Gefühl der Unsicherheit. Das Draco momentan nirgendwo zu sehen war, trug auch nicht unbedingt zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei. Was wenn der Drache ihn trotzdem nicht mochte. Konnten Drachen eifersüchtig sein?

Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt zur Seite um den Kopf der Echse zu umgehen. Ashes ließ ihn nicht aus den Auge, bewegte sich aber nicht und ließ Harry gehen.

Als der Gryffindor bei seinen Freunden ankam, zitterten seine Knie.

„Hey Harry. Hast du dich mit Ashes angefreundet?"

„Hör bloß auf, Charlie. Dieser Drache ist sowas von gruselig. Das gibt es gar nicht."

Charlie lachte.

„Das lass aber nicht deinen Freund hören. Der liebt seinen Drachen."

„Ja, kann er ja von mir aus auch. Deswegen darf er mir aber trotzdem unheimlich sein."

„Schon klar. So Mum. Wollen wir?"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, mein Lieber. Dieses Tier ist doch sehr groß."

„Keine Angst Molly, es ist nicht schlimm. Arthur thront bereits auf Blades Rücken."

„Wer ist denn Blade?"

„Ginnys Drache, Mum. Und das ist mein Drache Flame."

Der große rote Reptilienkopf näherte sich der Matriarchin des Weasleyclans. Anders als ihr Mann zuckte sie nicht zurück. Stattdessen hob sie die Hand und sah scheinbar ungerührt zu, wie der Drache an ihren Fingern roch.

„So mach ich das immer mit fremden Hunden." vertraute sie Harry an, der neben ihr stand. „Wenn sie wissen, wie man riecht, sind sie sehr viel freundlicher."

Stella lachte. „Deine Mum ist eine Drachenbändigerin, Charlie."

„Ja, war mir klar, dass sie das hinkriegt. Was meinst du, Mum, sollen wir aufbrechen?"

Er half ihr auf den breiten Rücken der Echse und schwang sich dann hinter ihr in den Sattel.

Sein Aufsitzen schien das Zeichen zum Aufbruch zu geben. Auch die übrigen Drachenreiter bestiegen jetzt ihre Reittiere, halfen ihren Passagieren in den Sattel oder ließen sich Kinder angeben.

Stella hatte sich Jamies Tuch vor den Körper gebunden, sodass ihr kleiner Neffe sicher und warm unter ihrem Mantel verborgen war. Ron und Hermine drückten Lexie noch einmal fest an sich und hoben sie dann zu ihrer Tante. Stella half dem Mädchen, das trotz der sommerlichen Wärme in einen dicken Mantel gewickelt war sich richtig hinzusetzten und lächelte den Eltern der Kleinen dann aufmunternd zu.

„Keine Angst. Ich werde sie sicher zur Insel bringen. Ben wird sich riesig über seinen neue Cousine freuen."

Hermine nickte. In ihren braunen Augen glitzerten Tränen.

„Sei schön brav, Lexie. Hör auf das was deine Tante sagt."

„Hermine... Noch kannst du es dir anders überlegen..."

„Ron hör auf! Ich werde nicht mitfliegen."

Ron nickte leicht. Diese Antwort hatte er erwartet.

Harry drehte sich um und suchte mit den Augen die Wiese ab. Er hatte Draco vorhin in dem ganzen Gewühl aus den Augen verloren. Jetzt entdeckte er den Slytherin, der bei seinem Drachen stand. Neville und Millicent standen neben ihm und redeten auf den kleinen Walter ein, der sich am Bein seines Vater festklammerte.

„Macht's gut ihr. Stella, wir sehen uns ja heute Abend wieder. Ich geh mich schnell verabschieden."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten rannte er über den Platz auf Draco und die Longbottoms zu.

„Hey, da bist du ja. Ich dachte schon, du verschwindest, ohne dich zu verabschieden. Was ist denn los?"

„Der Kleine will nicht mit. Er hat Angst vor den Drachen. Und mir glaubt er nicht, dass Ashes ihm nichts tun wird."

Neville zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schulten.

„Sorry. Aber er kennt dich nicht. Walter ist leider sehr misstrauisch."

„Schätzchen, Mummy kommt doch auch mit. Du musst nicht allein auf dem Drachen sitzen."

„NEIN!" Der Junge schüttelte die braunen Locken und verstärkte seinen Griff um das Bein seines Vaters. Draco seufzte leise und warf einen Blick über die Schulter in Richtung Charlie. Sie waren inzwischen die letzten, die noch auf dem Boden standen. Alle anderen saßen bereits im Sattel und die ersten Drachen hatten sich bereits in die Luft erhoben.

Harry ging in die Hocke und sah Walter mit einem aufmunternde Lächeln an.

„Hey. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Sie mal, der Drache ist ganz lieb."

„Nein!"

„Ich bin auch schon auf einem Drachen geritten. Das ist wirklich schön. Glaub mir. Nachher wirst du nichts anderes machen wollen."

„Nein!"

„Walterlein. Hör doch auf das, was Harry sagt. Du magst Harry doch."

In Millicents Stimme schwang inzwischen vage Verzweiflung mit.

„NEIN!"

„So wird das nichts." Draco stieß sich von Ashes Flanke ab, gegen die er sich gelehnt hatte. „Millie, du musst den Anfang machen. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Ich muss heute Abend noch zurück. Wenn es nicht anders geht, müssen wir den Kleinen eben zwinge. Tut mir leid, Neville, aber anders geht es nicht."

Neville nickte. Millicent warf ihrem Mann einen unsicheren Blick zu, dann umarmte sie ihn. Einen Moment lang standen sie völlig reglos da, dann löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und nahm Dracos Hand.

Während er ihr auf den Rücken der großen Echse half, fiel Millie plötzlich ein, wie sehr sie in ihrem sechsten Jahr in Draco verliebt gewesen war. Sie hatte monatelang davon geträumt ihren hübschen Klassenkameraden für sich zu gewinnen. Komisch, wann einem solche Sachen einfielen. Damals hätte sie ihren rechten Arm dafür gegeben, dass er sie so anlächelte, wie er es in diesem Moment tat.

„Siehst du, Walter? Deine Mum ist schon auf dem Drachen. Und es ist nichts passiert. Jetzt komm, sein brav und steig zu ihr."

„Der Drache frisst mich!"

„Nein. Er mag nur Fisch. Und du bist doch kein Fisch, oder? Du musst ihn an dir riechen lassen, damit er merkt, dass du kein Fisch bist. Guck so."

Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und streckte Ashes seine Hand hin. Die weichen Nüstern des Drachen strichen leicht über seine Finger. Er konnte den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Walter sah ihn mit riesigen Kulleraugen an. Einen Moment lang schien er zu überlegen, dann ließ er das Bein seines Vaters los und trat neben Harry. Eine Hand fest im T-Shirt-Saum des Gryffindor vergraben, streckte er die andere zaghaft aus und hielt sie tapfer dem Drachen hin. Ashes weiche Nase glitt kurz über die winzige Kinderhand und alle hielten den Atem an. Dann schnaubte die Echse leicht und Walter kicherte entzückte, als die Wärme über seinen Arm strich.

Harry ließ den angehaltenen Atme entweichen und hob den Jungen hoch um ihn seiner Mutter zu reichen. Millicent nahm ihr Kind in Empfang und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Draco lächelte Harry anerkennend an.

„Wow, Drachendompteur und Kinderbändiger. Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Ach halt doch die Klappe, Malfoy." Harry grinste schief, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste den Drachenreiter.

„Bis heute Abend. Ich werde auf dich warten. Du schuldest mir noch was."

„Das bekommst du. Mit Zinsen."

Draco hob die Hand und strubbelte kurz durch Harrys Haare, dann schwang er sich hinter Millicent auf den Drachenrücken.

„Na dann lasst uns mal zusehen, dass wir den Anschluss nicht verlieren. Bis heute Abend."

Der Drache spreizte die Flügel und wirbelte Staub und loses Gras auf.

Harry hob die Hände an den Mund und brüllte um sich über das Rauschen der Schwingen verständlich zu machen:

„Draco!"

Der Slytherin drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was?" rief er zurück.

„ICH LIEBE DICH!"

Statt einer Antwort lächelte Draco nur und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu.

Dann hob Ashes sich in die Luft um mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen die übrigen Drachen einzuholen.

Harry sah ihnen nach, bis sie nur noch winzige Punkte am Horizont waren.

A/N: Ab dem nächsten Chap wieder etwas mehr Drama. Ihr sollt euch ja nicht langweilen. ;o)

Bis demnächst.

Eure Yulah


	20. Chapter 19

Ok, wie die meisten von euch schon vermutet haben, macht Justin noch Ärger. Hier also erste Schritt in Richtung Abgrund. (Das jetzt bitte nicht wörtlich nehmen!)

--

19.

Justin sah vom Rand des Dorfes aus zu, wie die Drachen davonflogen. Endlich waren sie weg. Vielleicht würde Harry jetzt endlich wieder vernünftig werden und sich diesen Schwachsinn mit Malfoy aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Seid Harry ihn vor fünf Tagen geschlagen hatte, machte Justin einen weiten Bogen um seinen ehemaligen Freund. Um genau zu sein: er macht einen weiten Bogen um alle. Er verließ das Schloss in aller Frühe, stromerte in den Ruinen Hogsmeade's oder am Waldrand herum und bemitleidete sich selbst. Abends schlich er dann zurück, stahl etwas zu essen aus der Küche und verkroch sich in seinem Zimmer. Inzwischen hatte er sich so in sein Selbstmitleid reingesteigert, dass er das Gefühl hatte, niemand würde so sehr leiden, wie er selbst.

Wie konnte Harry ihm das nur antun? Wie konnte er ihre einzigartige Liebe nur verleugnen? Er musste es doch auch gespürt haben. Wie konnte er sich nur wegwerfen, für so einen dahergelaufenen Eidechsenbändiger? Aber zum Glück war das ja jetzt vorbei! Die Drachen waren weg und mit ihnen ihre Reiter. Zugegeben, ihre Hilfe war recht gelegen gekommen, aber es war wirklich an der Zeit gewesen, dass sie wieder verschwanden und die Bewohner Hogwarts in Ruhe ließen. Es war ja auch nett, dass sie Harry damals das Leben gerettet hatte. Das musste man zugeben. Aber deshalb sollten sie nicht zuviel erwarten. Dass Harry ihnen so dankbar war, dass er sogar den Anblick und noch schlimmer die Berührung dieses entstellten Kerls ertrug... Justin unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Furchtbar! Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Harry einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Genau! Das musste es sein! Sie hatte Harry irgendwelche Drogen eingeflößt, die ihn gefügig machten und ihm dann eingeredet, dass sie seine Freunde waren. Aber damit war jetzt Schluss! Sobald Justin zurück im Schloss war, würde er Harry zu Madame Pomfrey bringen, damit sie ihn heilte. Ja, er würde seinen Harry retten!

Justin sprang von dem Stein auf, auf dem er gesessen hatte und lief los.

--

Im Nachhinein konnte man ihm weder seine Absichten noch mangelnde Loyalität ankreiden.

Nur seine unglaubliche Dummheit!

--

Justin war noch nicht weit gekommen, als eine dunkel gewandete Gestalt aus dem Schatten eines alten Hauses trat.

„Na, na, wohin so eilig? Willst du dich nicht ein bisschen mit uns unterhalten?"

„Wer..."

„Ja, sonst bleibst du doch auch immer bis zum Abend. Du könnest uns ruhig ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten."

Justin fuhr herum. Auch hinter ihm näherten sich jetzt zwei Personen. Wie der erste trugen sie weite, dunkle Kapuzenumhänge, unter denen nicht viel zu erkennen war.

„Ich muss zurück... Vielleicht ein anderes Mal?" Justins Stimme zitterte und klang einmal mehr wie die einer Maus.

„Oh nein. Wir wollen jetzt mit dir reden. Und vielleicht nachher ein bisschen spielen?" Wieder der erste Sprecher.

Aus dem Schatten traten weitere Gestalten, bis Justin von sieben Todessern umringt war. Denn was sonst sollte diese Männer sein?

„Bringt ihn ins Haus. Er hat uns bestimmt eine Menge interessanter Dinge zu erzählen."

Justin wehrte sich nicht, als seine Arme gepackt, seine Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt wurden und man ihn in ein halbverfallenes Haus zerrte.

Im Inneren herrschte ein vages Dämmerlicht. Mehrere Fackeln qualmten an den Wänden. Der Boden war von Schutt übersät und die zersprungenen Fenster mit Lumpen verhüllt.

Der Anführer der Todesser schob seine Kapuze vom Kopf, ließ sich auf einem umgedrehten Fass nieder, lächelte Justin falsch an und entblößte dabei schiefe, schlecht gepflegte Zähne.

„So, dann erzähl uns doch mal, wer du bist."

„Ju...Justin. Finch... Finch-Fletchley…."

"Nie gehört." Er sah seine Kumpane an. Die zuckten mit den Schultern.

Zwei standen an der Tür und schienen Wache zu halten, die anderen hatten sich auf den wenigen provisorischen Möbeln verteilt, die überall herumstanden und musterten feixend den zitternden Hufflepuff in ihrer Mitte.

„Bist du wichtig, Justin Finch-Fletchley? Werden deine Freunde dich suchen kommen?"

„Wart mal, Flint. Finch-Fletchley? Dann kenn ich den wohl. Der war in meinem Jahr. Ein Feigling und Loser. Und ein Schlammblut, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Bist du sicher, Vince?"

„Klar. Hielt sich immer für was besseres. Taugte aber nie besonders viel. Der weiß nichts, da bin ich sicher."

Justin wand den Kopf und versuchte den Sprecher zu erkennen. Er war ziemlich groß und ziemlich dick, hatte kleine Schweinsaugen und kurzrasierte, dunkelblonde Haare.

„Hm. Also werden sie dich nicht suchen kommen. Schade. Dann töten wir ihn halt. Aber vorher können wir ja wenigstens noch ein bisschen Spaß mit dir haben. Was meint ihr, Jungs?"

Zustimmendes Grunzen war die Antwort.

Justin geriet in Panik. Sie würden ihn töten! Und vorher würden sie ihm wehtun! Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung für sein Dilemma.

„Ich... ich kann euch helfen! Ich weiß... Sachen..."

„Was für Sachen?"

„Ähm, ähm, ich weiß, dass die Drachen weg sind!"

„Das wissen wir auch. Wir sind schon länger hier."

„Und..." Justin quiekte fast vor Angst, „und... ein paar von den Drachenreitern sind tot..."

„Na und? Gut für uns."

„Nein! Ich meine... sie sind _nicht_ tot..."

„Was denn jetzt? Entweder tot oder nicht. So schwer ist das nicht. Aber keine Sorge, du wirst den Unterschied bald kennen lernen."

„Nein! Bitte! Ich meine... ihr denkt, dass sie tot sind, aber sie sind nicht tot!"

„Und warum sollten wir das denken? Von wem redest du?"

„Ähhhh... Charlie Weasley!"

„Was interessiert mich das? Weasleys gibt es wie Sand am Meer."

„Und, und... Angelina Johnson!"

„Sieh an, die süße Angelina. Aber das ist auch nicht wichtig. Das werden wir schon noch ändern. Los, Jungs. Lasst uns anfangen. Der Kerl schwafelt nur."

„Nein! Ich weiß noch jemanden...!"

„Also schön. Jeder sollte drei Versuche haben. Also, wer?"

„Malfoy! Der war doch dein Freund, oder?" Justin sah den dicken Todesser an. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er einer von den beiden Kerlen war, die Malfoy in der Schule nie von der Seite gewichen waren.

„Das reicht jetzt. Deine Lügen helfen dir nicht weiter."

„Aber ich lüge nicht! Das ist die Wahrheit!"

Der Anführer, der von seinen Freunden Flint genannte worden war, trat jetzt ganz dicht an Justin heran und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ich weiß, dass du lügst. Malfoy ist tot! Ich selbst habe geholfen diese kleine Made vom Angesicht der Erde zu tilgen. Wer immer sich da für ihn ausgibt, lügt."

Justin war entsetzt. Dieser Drachenreiter hatte Harry belogen! Er war gar nicht Malfoy! Er war ein Betrüger, der sich in Harrys Vertrauen geschlichen hatte. Er... Harry...

„Ich kann euch Harry Potter bringen!"

--

Harry saß in der Halle und unterhielt sich mit Ron und Hermine. Es war seltsam still ohne die Kinder die überall herumwuselten und Unsinn anstellten.

„Wo glaubst du, sind sie jetzt?" Ron stellte diese Frage schon zum x-ten Mal. Er machte keine Hehl daraus, dass er sich um seine Kindern und seine Eltern sorgte.

„Sie müssen längst über den Meer sein. Sie sind jetzt seit drei Stunden unterwegs. So vor einer Stunde müssten sie die Orkney-Inseln passiert haben. Ich schätze mal, dass sie da kurz Pause gemacht haben und dann weiter geflogen sind. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich bin die Strecke auch erst einmal bewusst mitgeflogen."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass den Kindern nichts passieren kann?"

„Ron. Sie sind so sicher wie es nur geht. Es ist im Anfang ein bisschen unheimlich, aber dann wird das Fliegen wirklich schön. Es ist kalt und zugig, aber das ist alles. Ansonsten kann ihnen nichts passieren. Ich bin auch mit Stella geflogen. Sie achtet auf eure beiden Kleinen. Da kannst du sicher sein."

„Naja, ich weiß. Aber ich mach mir halt Sorgen. Ich werde erst wieder ruhig sein, wenn Stella heute Abend wieder da ist und mir sagt, wie es den Kindern geht."

„Ich geb es ja nur ungern zu, aber ich mache mir auch Sorgen. Diese Tiere sind so furchtbar groß. Und es ist einfach unerträglich, dass ich nicht bei ihnen bin. Und wenn du jetzt sagst, dass du es mir ja vorher gesagt hast, Ron, schlag ich dich!"

„Soll ich euch mal von meinem ersten, bewussten Flug erzählen? Draco hat mich von den Burgzinnen geschubst und ist mir dann mit seinem Drachen Amber gefolgt. Ich bin fast gestorben! Anschließend hätte ich ihn erwürgen können. Er fand das Ganze überhaupt nicht schlimm." Harry lachte bei der Erinnerung.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist schon ein bisschen verrückt, oder?"

„Ja. Kann man so sagen. Aber das sind sie alle. Trotzdem hab ich mich noch nie so wohl gefühlt. Es ist einfach eine völlig andere Welt. Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, dann müsst ihr unbedingt mal mitkommen!"

„Was hast du denn vor? Ich meine, nach dem Krieg. Wenn wir das hier überleben. Wirst du mit Draco gehen?"

Hermine sprach die Frage aus, die Harry sich selbst schon heimlich gestellt hatte.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mit ihm zusammen sein möchte. Egal wo."

„Was sagt er denn dazu?"

„Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Es wäre auch sinnlos, ihn jetzt danach zu fragen. Die Drachenreiter haben die Angewohnheit keine Pläne zu schmieden oder sich Gedanken um die weitere Zukunft zu machen."

„Aber das ist doch furchtbar! Wie kann man mit dieser Unsicherheit leben? Immer nur von einem Tag auf den anderen? Man muss sich doch über seine Zukunft im Klaren sein."

„Ja. So hab ich das auch gesehen. Aber sie leben so, als ob jeder Tag ihr letzter wäre. In ihrer Lage können sie niemals sicher sein, dass sie sich nach einer Trennung lebend wiedersehen."

„Aber in der Lage sind wir doch auch. Und trotzdem machen wir Pläne."

„Wir sind in dieser Lage aber erst seid wenigen Jahren. Der Drachenorden existiert und kämpft seit Jahrhunderten. Ihre Mentalität hat sich im Laufe dieser Zeit entwickelt und glaubt mir, sie ist ansteckend. Ich glaube, wenn ich nur wenig länger auf der Insel geblieben wäre, dann wäre ich zu einem von ihnen geworden."

„Das bist du."

„Wie meinst du das, Ron?"

„Naja, bisher war mir das nicht so ganz klar. Ich habe zwar gemerkt, dass du dich verändert hast, aber ich konnte nicht erkläre wie. Doch jetzt, wo ich die Drachenreiter kenne, weiß ich was es ist. Du bist ihnen sehr ähnlich geworden. Es ist, als ob du in einer Art Verwandlung steckst und es fehlt nicht mehr viel, bis sie vollendet ist."

„Ron..." Harry wusste, dass sein Freund die Wahrheit sagte. Plötzlich wurde ihm das klar. Es war ihm doch selbst schon aufgefallen. Die ganze Zeit, seit seiner Rückkehr war er sich wie ein Fremder vorkommen, als wäre er in einem fremden Land gestrandet und wartete nur darauf, dass man ihn nach Hause holte. Seine unbändige Freude, als er die Drachen am Himmel gesehen hatte. Das Gefühl, den Drachenreitern viel verbundener zu sein, als seinen Freunden in Hogwarts. Er fühlte sich als Teil einer Gemeinschaft, der er nur fünf Monate lang angehört hatte. Und er sehnte sich nach der Dracheninsel. Es war fast wie Heimweh. Als heute morgen die Drachenreiter aufgebrochen waren, hatte er tief in seiner Seele den sehnlichen Wunsch verspürt sie zu begleiten. Nach Hause zu begleiten.

„Ich fürchte, du hast recht. Oh Merlin, ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Es ist, als hätte ich mein ganzes Leben nach einen Zuhause gesucht und es erst jetzt nach fast 24 Jahren gefunden. Es tut mir so leid."

Hermine legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.

„Hey. Du brauchst dich doch dafür nicht zu entschuldigen. Im Gegenteil. Es ist wundervoll, dass du endlich weißt, wo du hingehörst. Glaubst du denn, dass Ron und ich dir böse sind, nur weil du dieses Zuhause nicht bei uns gefunden hast? Du bist unser bester Freund und wir wollen, dass du glücklich bist."

„Genau. Hermine hat recht. Mach dir bloß keine Gedanken."

„Ihr seid echt klasse."

„Na hör mal, dafür hat man doch Freunde, oder?"

Ron pflichtete seiner Frau bei: „Genau. Aber jetzt mal was anderes: Weißt du, was Dumbledore vorhat? Er hat was von angreifen erzählt. Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht war das nur zur Motivation gedacht. Aber ich hab ja auch an keiner der Besprechungen teilgenommen, darum bin ich genauso schlau wie ihr."

„Hat Draco denn nichts erzählt?"

„Nein. Wenn der was nicht sagen soll, dann kannst du dich auf den Kopf stellen. Keine Chance. Außerdem..." Harry grinste, „wir haben eh nicht viel geredet."

„Na danke! Das wollte ich jetzt nicht wissen."

„Ich weiß Ron, darum erzähl ich es dir ja. Nein, aber mal im Ernst. Er hat mir wirklich nichts erzählt. Aber ich schätze mal, wir werden es erfahren. Dumbledore hat für übermorgen eine Versammlung angesetzt. Dann wird er uns erzählen, wie weit seine Pläne gediehen sind."

„Stört es dich eigentlich nicht mehr, von ihm übergangen zu werden?"

„Von Dumbledore? Nein. Komischerweise nicht. Ich weiß inzwischen, dass seine Entscheidungen ihren Sinn und Zweck haben, und dass er mich schon einweiht, wenn er meint, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Warum? Stört es euch noch?"

„Nein. Aber ich sag ja schon seit Jahren, dass ihr auf Dumbledore hören sollt, und dass ihr euch auf sein Urteil verlassen könnt."

„Ja, du Hermine. Du weißt ja immer, was richtig ist."

„Suchst du Streit, Weasley?"

„Nein, nein, schon gut. Ich weiß ja, dass du die Klügere von uns beiden bist. Und ich würde es nie wagen, das in Frage zu stellen."

„Ja, das will ich dir auch geraten haben."

Harry lachte. „Ihr beide seid echt klasse! Was würdet ihr ohne einander machen?"

„Mein Mann würde eingehen wie eine Primel und ich hätte endlich mal Ruhe zum lesen." Hermine zwinkerte Harry zu und wich Rons gespieltem Schlag aus.

„Ich hätte dich auch mit auf die Insel schicken sollen, Ronnie. Dann hätte ich mal ein bisschen Urlaub gehabt. Die Kinder weg, du weg, meine Güte, wäre das ruhig gewesen."

„Soviel Ruhe hältst du doch gar nicht aus, Süße."

„Nein, vermutlich nicht."

Harry hörte dem Geflachse der beiden zu und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war er nicht neidisch. Er war jetzt auch Teil eines Paares und er wusste endlich, was es hieß seine zweite Hälfte gefunden zu haben. Mit einem nachdenklichen Lächeln spielte er mit dem Ring, der sich um den vierten Finger seiner linken Hand wand. Nur noch wenige Stunden, dann würden sie wieder zusammen sein.

Harry wusste nicht, wie sehr er sich in diesem Punkt irrte.

--

„Hey Harry. Hier ist ein Brief für dich." Seamus kam in die Halle geschlendert, warf eine schmale Pergamentrolle auf den Tisch und ließ sich dann neben Ron auf die Bank fallen.

„Wann ist der angekommen?"

„Gerade eben. Die Eule kannte ich nicht, aber der Brief scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Kingsley hat ihn untersucht und sagt, dass kein Fluch dranhängt."

„Vielleicht ein Portschlüssel?"

„Nein, die funktionieren innerhalb des Schlosses nicht. Sag mal Ron, hörst du eigentlich nie zu?"

„Hat Kingsley den Brief auch gelesen?"

„Nein. Ist ja privat, oder?"

„Hm. Mal sehen..." Harry zog das schmale, schwarze Band ab, das die Rolle zusammenhielt und begann zu lesen:

_Harry,_

_bitte komm um halb sechs nach Hogsmeade, zur Ruine des Honigtopfs. _

_Du weißt schon, die Stelle wo wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben._

_Wir müssen reden und das will ich nicht im Schloss tun, wo jeder zuhört._

_Bitte, es ist wichtig. _

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich so anstrengend war in letzter Zeit._

_Ich warte auf dich,_

_Justin_

„Und, von wem ist er?"

„Justin. Er will sich mit mir in Hogsmeade treffen um zu reden. Warum muss der Kerl immer so melodramatisch sein?"

„Warum in Hogsmeade?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich will er einen neuen Versuch starten, mich zurück zu gewinnen."

„Geh nicht hin."

„Das kann ich nicht machen, Seam. Justin ist so eine Drama Queen, der bleibt solange im Dorf, bis ich komme und wenn er die nächsten zwei Wochen warten muss. Je länger ich ihn warten lasse, desto mehr wird er im Selbstmitleid zerfließen."

„Aber es ist gefährlich. Du weißt nicht, wer oder was sich noch alles zwischen den Ruinen versteckt."

„Eben. Justin ist eine elende Nervensäge, aber ich kann ihn nicht die ganze Nacht da draußen lassen. Ich hab ihn mal gern gehabt und nur weil er mich jetzt nur noch nervt... Ich werd hingehen und sehen was er will."

„Dann geh wenigstens nicht alleine!" Hermines Stimme klang besorgt.

„Es wird mir schon nichts passieren, Herm. Ich meine, es ist nur Justin, oder?"

„Schon, aber wie gesagt, wir wissen nicht, was sich da sonst noch rumtreibt. Außerdem hab ich ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache. Mir wäre wohler, wenn du nicht allein gehst."

„Sie hat recht, Sportsfreund. Was hältst du davon, wenn Ronnie und ich mitgehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Justin will mit mir allein reden. Wenn ihr mitkommt wird er nur noch beleidigter sein."

„Wir müssen ja nicht den ganzen Weg mitkommen. Wir bleiben in der Nähe und halten uns bedeckt, aber wenn was ist, rufst du einfach und wir sind im Null Komma Nichts da."

„Na gut, ihr habt mich überzeugt. Dann lasst uns am besten gleiche gehen."

„Passt auf euch auf, Jungs."

„Machen wir. Mann, Justin kann was erleben. Uns hier durch die Gegend zu scheuchen..."

--

„Ok. Wir warten dann hier auf dich. Denk dran, wenn dir irgendwas komisch vorkommt, schrei."

„Mach ich. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Harry warf Ron und Seamus noch einen resignierten Blick zu, dann bog er in die schmale Seitengasse, die zum Honigtopf führte.

Justin war schon von weitem zu sehen. Er hockte auf dem halbverfallenen Fenstersims und starrte vor sich hin. Als er Harry entdeckte, sprang er auf.

„Harry! Da bist du ja. Danke, dass du gekommen bist."

„Justin! Was soll dieser Blödsinn? Warum muss ich hier rauskommen? Können wir uns nicht im Schloss unterhalten?"

„Nein. Da sind zu viele Leute. Harry, es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid."

„Ja, das hast du ja schon gesagt. Hör mal, Justin. Können wir die Sachen nicht einfach vergessen? Wir haben beide überreagiert. Machen wir einfach einen Strich unter unsere Beziehung und bleiben Freunde."

„Oh, ich wollte nicht... können wir nicht reingehen? Hier draußen fühle ich mich so beobachtet."

„Justin, es ist kein Mensch hier! Versuch doch mal etwas weniger dramatisch zu sein."

„Harry, bitte. Ich mag nicht hier draußen stehen."

Harry seufzte. „Also schön. Aber nur zehn Minuten. Ich will zurück ins Schloss."

„Ja, bestimmt. Wenn du mir nur zuhörst. Dann gehe ich auch mit zurück."

Harry folgte Justin in das halbverfallene Haus. Es war traurig, was aus Hogsmeade's beliebtestem Geschäft geworden war. Die deckenhohen Regale, der gläserne Tresen, alles war zerbrochen. Scherben und alte Bonbons, die noch nicht von den Ratten gefressen worden waren knirschten unter ihren Schuhen. Spinnweben überzogen die Wände und die Falltür in den Lagerraum war vollkommen mit Schutt bedeckt. Harry schauderte. Einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass Hogsmeade eine tote Stadt war. Ob sie jemals wieder zum Leben erwachen würde?

„Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht tun, aber du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen."

„Justin, wovon zum Henker redest du?"

„Von _deinen_ Henkern, Potter."

Beim Klang der spöttischen Stimme fuhr Harry herum. In der Tür stand jemand in dunklem Umhang und versperrte ihm den Weg nach draußen. Durch die zersprungenen Scheiben konnte Harry noch drei weitere Gestalten sehen. Ein Knirschen zu seiner Linken verriet ihm, dass auch der Laden nicht leer war. Er wand sich Justin zu.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich wollte das nicht. Bitte verzeih mir, Harry!"

„Verschwinde, du Ratte. Wir brauchen dich nicht mehr. Wir haben, was wir wollten. Unser Lord wird sehr erfreut sein."

Justin huschte an dem Todesser vorbei zur Tür und rannte, als sei der Teufel hinter ihm her.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Eine Falle. Und er war bereitwillig hineingetappt.

Dann sah er sich um und verschaffte sich so einen Überblick über seine Lage. Sie waren zu siebt. Er hatte keine Chance. Aber er würde sich nicht so ohne weiteres geschlagen geben.

„Also schön. Ihr wollt mich? Dann seht zu, wie ihr mich bekommt!"

Er sprang und warf sich dem Anführer der Todesser entgegen. Dieser hatte nicht mit Gegenwehr gerechnet und stolperte rückwärts aus der Tür. Harry setzte über ihn hinweg und fing an zu rennen. Sofort hörte er wie die Todesser die Verfolgung aufnahmen.

Er holte tief Luft und schrie so laut er konnte:

„RON! SEAM! SOFORT!"

Im Laufen zog er den Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Dann blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und schrie den ersten Fluch, der ihm einfiel:

„PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Ein heller Lichtblitz schoss aus der Spitze des Stabes und traf die Brust des Anführers, der sich von Harrys Sprung schneller erholt hatte, als erwartet. Jetzt stürzte er zu Boden, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Seine Stimme war umso lauter:

„Schnappt ihn euch! Der Lord braucht ihn!"

Seine Kumpane wichen dem reglosen Körper aus, der noch immer Verwünschungen schrie und setzten die Jagd fort.

Harry lief weiter, sprang über Steine und Trümmerteile, schlug Haken und versuchte den Abstand zwischen sich und den Todessern zu vergrößern.

Er hatte den Dorfrand fast erreicht, als er mit dem Fuß in einem halbvergrabenen Fassreifen hängen blieb. Im letzten Moment schaffte er es, seinen Fall abzufangen und den Fuß zu befreien. Doch als er weiterlaufen wollte, knickte der Knöchel unter ihm weg. Ein paar Schritte humpelte er noch, dann wurde ihm klar, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte. Mit hoch erhobenem Zauberstab drehte er sich um und stellte sich seinen Jägern.

Die Todesser waren langsamer geworden und fächerten jetzt aus, um ihn einzukreisen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie ihn entwaffnet und überwältigt. Er spürte einen harten Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf, dann wurde alles schwarz. Das letzte was er hörte war Rons Stimme:

„HARRY! NEIN!"

--

Ron und Seamus hatten auf einem Gartenzaun gesessen und sich leise über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage unterhalten, als Justin an ihnen vorbeikam. Er schien die beiden gar nicht zu bemerken, sondern rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn in Richtung Hogwarts davon.

„Was ist denn in den gefahren? Hat Harry ihm wieder eine gescheuert?"

Sie sprangen vom Zaun und sahen die Straße hinunter in der Erwartung, dass ihr Freund jeden Moment um die Ecke kommen müsste. Doch nichts geschah.

Sie sahen sich an.

„Los, lass uns nachsehen. Da stimmt doch was nicht."

In diesem Moment hörten sie Harrys Schrei.

Ohne noch eine Sekunde zu zögern rannten die beiden Gryffindors los. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, sahen sie Harry, der hakenschlagend wie ein Hase durch die Straßen floh, dicht gefolgt von einer Gruppe schwarzgekleideter Gestalten.

„Todesser! Verdammt!"

Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und nahmen die Verfolgung auf.

Harry blieb kurz stehen, rief einen Fluch und einer der Todesser stürzte und blieb reglos liegen. Die anderen folgten weiter ihrem Opfer.

„Kümmere dich um den! Ich helfe Harry!"

Seamus nickte und blieb stehen, während Ron weiterrannte.

„Na sieh mal einer an. Eine Ratte in ner Ganzkörperklammer. Heute muss Weihnachten sein."

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, magische Seile zu schaffen und den Gefangenen damit zu fesseln. Dann lief Seamus wieder los.

--

Ron rannte wie von Furien gehetzt hinter den Todessern her. Sie hatten einen ziemlichen Vorsprung, aber langsam holte er auf. In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass sie langsamer wurden und ausschwärmte. Sein Herz setzte kurz aus.

Dann sah er Harry. Er war stehengeblieben und hatte sich seinen Verfolgern entgegengestellt.

„Verdammt, lauf weiter, Harry." murmelte Ron und versuchte den Abstand weiter zu verringern.

Doch insgeheim wusste er, dass es zu spät war.

Die Todesser hatten Harry jetzt umringt. Ron sah, wie einer von ihnen einen Knüppel aufhob und ihr Opfer damit niederschlug.

Er schrie: „HARRY! NEIN!"

Einer der Todesser drehte sich um und winkte ihm grinsend zu. Dann zog er etwas glänzendes aus der Tasche. Ein Portschlüssel. Die sechs vermummten Gestalten fassten sich an den Händen, packten ihre Beute und verschwanden.

Ron sackte auf die Knie und schluchzte trocken auf.

Sie hatten Harry vor seiner Nase entführt.

Schon wieder.

Und er hatte ihm wieder nicht helfen könne. Doch diesmal würde es keinen unverhofften Urlaub für Harry bedeuten. Diesmal hatten ihn die Todesser. Und sie würden ihn zu Voldemort bringen.

Als Seamus bei ihm ankam, saß Ron noch immer auf dem Boden und starrte auf die Stelle, wo noch vor wenigen Augenblicken sein bester Freund gestanden hatte.

--

„Ron, es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Doch, ich hätte schneller laufen können."

„Noch schneller? Du wärest niemals rechtzeitig gekommen."

„Wir hätten ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen dürfen."

„Er wollte es so. Los komm, lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen. Hier können wir ohnehin nichts mehr tun. Mal sehen, was unser Gefangener zu sagen hat."

Ron stand langsam auf. Er wusste, dass Seamus recht hatte, aber das änderte nichts an seinen Schuldgefühlen.

„Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, warum Justin weggerannt ist."

„Diese feige, kleine Ratte! Und er behauptet, dass er Harry liebt." Ron schnaubte wütend. „Der kann was erleben, wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege!"

Der Todesser lag verschnürt wie ein Weihnachtspaket und entsprechend wütend noch immer dort, wo Seamus ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

„So mein Freund, dann wollen wir dich mal mitnehmen und uns ein bisschen mit dir unterhalten." Seamus löste die Fesseln an den Füßen des Gefangenen, zog ihn hoch und schlang sich dann das Ende des Seils um den Bauch.

„Keine Mätzchen, Kumpel. Ich bin direkt hinter dir und ich habe keine Skrupel, meinen Zauberstab einzusetzen. Also bleib besser brav."

„Pah! Was versprecht ihr euch davon? Ich werde euch nichts erzählen! Es wird euch nicht das Geringste bringen, wenn ihr mich mitnehmt. Ihr könnt mich genauso gut gleich hier lassen. Eurem Freund Potter helft ihr damit eh nicht!"

Ron fuhr herum und funkelte den Todesser an.

„Hör zu, du Abschaum! Halt besser dein Maul. Ich hatte einen verdammt miesen Tag heute und ich hätte große Lust das an dir auszulassen!"

„Oh, ich zittere vor Angst! Ich wurde von einem Weasley bedroht. Ist kein schönes Gefühl, den besten Freund im Stich zu lassen, was Loser?"

Ron antwortete nicht. Stattdessen holt er aus und verpasste dem Spötter einen Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht. Dann ging er in die Hocke, riss einen breiten Streifen Stoff vom Umhang des Todessers ab und knebelte ihn damit.

„Du redest zuviel, Abschaum."

Seamus pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Sauberer rechter Haken, Ron. Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Los, lass uns die Ratte ins Schloss bringen. Wir werden ihn schon zum Reden bringen."

--

„Merlin sei Dank! Da seid ihr ja endlich. Justin ist schon vor einer halben Stunde zurückgekommen. Was ist passiert? Wo ist Harry?"

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Ron, Seamus und die gefesselte Gestalt in ihrer Mitte sah.

„Es war eine Falle. Die Todesser haben Harry."

Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

„Nein!" hauchte sie. „Sag bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Schatz."

„Ich bring den hier runter, Ron. Sagst du Kingsley Bescheid?"

Seamus packte den Todesser am Arm und schob ihn unsanft auf die Treppe zum Kerker zu.

Ron nickte ihm zum dann wand er sich wieder an seine Frau: „Wo ist Finch-Fletchley?"

„In seinem Zimmer. Oh liebe Güte, jetzt weiß ich auch, warum er so aufgelöst war. Der Ärmste hat mit ansehen müssen, wie Harry entführt wurde."

„Der Ärmste? Wenn dieser Feigling nicht abgehauen wäre, dann hätten wir Harry vielleicht noch retten können!"

„Aber... er ist weggelaufen? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Er behauptet doch immer, dass er Harry liebt."

„Hah! Leeres Geschwätz!"

„Ron, was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Hermine merkte, wie ihr gegen ihren Willen Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ron nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Baby, ich weiß es nicht."

--

A/N:

Hey phönixfeder: Nein, nicht alle Drachenreiter haben eine Drachenseele. Die mit einer Drachenseele haben nur eine engere Verbindung zu ihren Drachen. Ginny hat keine Drachenseele. Sonst wäre sie ja von ihrem Drachen gerettet worden und nicht von Charlie. Blade hätte ja ihre Angst gefühlt.

Was ich noch zu den Ringen sagen wollte: Noch haben Harry und Draco keine Seelenverbindung! Charlie hat lediglich gesagt, dass es irgendwann dazu kommen kann, wenn zwei Menschen die Seelenringe austauschen. Was unsere beiden Süßen angeht, wartet einfach ab. Zumindest ist das mit der Seelenverbindung auch bei den Drachenreitern sehr selten. Es ist etwas, was alle Paare anstreben, aber nur die wenigsten zu Lebzeiten erreichen.

Kira? Keine Angst, eine Wiederholung von Chapter 11 wird es nicht geben. Ich bin deiner Meinung, dass Draco genug gelitten hat.

Und ödarius? Ich bin keinesfalls schon fertig und stell bloß noch die Chaps on. Sonst wüsste ich doch, wie viele es noch werden, oder? Schreib übrigens immer noch an Chap. 21. Ist ein bisschen störrisch.

So, das war's erst mal wieder von mir.

Bis bald

Küsschen

Eure Yulah


	21. Chapter 20

Na, die Feiertage und die Familie überlebt?

Dann ist hier das nächste Chap.

Das Drama nimmt seinen Lauf...

20.

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als fünf Drachen, zwei Grüne und drei Blaue sanft im Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes landeten. Ihre Reiter glitten von den Rücken der Tiere und sahen zu, wie die mächtigen Echsen im Unterholz verschwanden. Schlangengleich und ohne einen Laut, bis sie vollkommen mit der Umgebung verschmolzen und nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

„Leute, ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich auf ein Bett freue. Irgendeins, ist mir vollkommen egal." Eric streckte sich und zuckte zusammen, als seine Schultern ein protestierendes Knacken von sich gaben.

„Huch. Ich fall gleich auseinander."

Die anderen lachten.

„Ja, ja Eric, das ist das Alter." Stella grinste.

„Also ich persönlich freu mich ja auf was zu Essen."

„Ja Simon, _das_ war uns klar!"

„Worauf freust du dich denn, Dracolein?"

„Darauf, dass ich dich endlich mal ein paar Stunden quitt bin. Du gehst mir unsagbar auf den Keks heute, Simon."

„Charmant."

„Frag halt nicht, wenn du die Antwort nicht hören willst."

Ginny drängelte sich zwischen die beiden und hakte sich bei ihnen unter.

„Jungs! Streitet euch nicht."

„Machen wir nicht. Wir diskutieren bloß."

„Fang jetzt nicht auch noch mit mir an, Simon!"

Zankend und lachend liefen die fünf Drachenreiter über die Brücke, die zum Schloss führte.

In der Eingangshalle kam ihnen Ron entgegen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihr Lachen gefrieren und versetzte sie in höchste Alarmbereitschaft.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Die Todesser. Sie haben Harry."

Ginny fasste unwillkürlich Dracos Arm fester.

Er war dankbar für den Halt, denn er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Jede Farbe wich aus seinem ohnehin blassen Gesicht, trotzdem klang seine Stimme fest:

„Wann?"

„Vor drei Stunden. Unten in Hogsmeade."

„Was hat er in Hogsmeade gemacht?"

„Justin. Er wollte dort mit ihm reden. Es war eine Falle."

„Was? Justin ist übergelaufen?" Ginny war fassungslos.

„Nein. Ich schätze mal, die Todesser haben ihn gezwungen. Er war nur der Köder. Keine Ahnung, er hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und wir kriegen kein verständliches Wort aus ihm raus. Kommt mit, dann erzähl ich euch die ganze Geschichte."

Sie folgten Ron in die Halle. Auf dem Weg warf Ginny Draco einen besorgten Blick zu. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass, wirkte wie in Eis gemeißelt. Er hatte ihr seinen Arm entzogen und sah niemanden an. Ginny konnte sich nur vorstellen, was er empfinden musste.

Draco fühlte sich völlig taub. Sein Herz hatte scheinbar aufgehört zu schlagen. Er gab sich alle Mühe, nach außen hin kühl und gelassen zu bleiben, aber innerlich schrie er. Nicht Harry. Nicht jetzt. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie vielleicht nicht viel Zeit gemeinsam haben würden, aber es durfte nicht so enden.

„Draco?" Die sanfte Stimme riss ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Setz dich, Liebes." Stella kannte ihn gut genug, um hinter die Eismaske zu blicken. Sie konnte die Panik in seinen Augen sehen, auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab, sie zu verbergen.

Er ließ sich auf die Bank sinken und sah dann Ron an.

„Also? Was ist passiert?"

„Justin hat Harry einen Brief geschickt, dass er ihn in Hogsmeade treffen will..."

„Einen Brief? Wie das?" unterbrach Simon ihn.

„Mit einer Eule! Würdest du mich bitte ausreden lassen?" Ron funkelte den Drachenreiter wütend an.

„Er hat eine Eule mitgenommen?"

„Nein, er... oh Scheiße!"

„Es ist euch nicht komisch vorgekommen, dass Justin, der hier lebt, eine Eule schickt? Und das aus einem Dorf, dass in einer viertel Stunde zu Fuß zu erreichen ist?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er merkte, wie der Schock langsam nachließ und sein Gehirn fieberhaft zu arbeiten begann.

„Nein. Es fällt mir erst jetzt auf. Aber Hermine war misstrauisch, deshalb hat sie Harry gebeten, Seamus und mich mitzunehmen."

„Wo ist sie?"

„Oben, versucht Justin zum Reden zu bringen. Jedenfalls sind wir zusammen ins Dorf gegangen. Seam und ich haben an der Kreuzung gewartet und Harry ist allein zum Honigtopf. Justin wollte da unter vier Augen mit ihm reden. Darum die ganze Aktion mit Hogsmeade. Hat er zumindest in seinem Brief geschrieben. Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass Harry ruft, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Wir haben so ungefähr 10 Minuten gewartet, dann kam Justin plötzlich wie vom wilden Affen gebissen an uns vorbeigerannt. Er hat uns nicht mal bemerkt. Da wussten wir, dass was passiert sein musste. Wir sind sofort los und kurz darauf hat Harry uns gerufen. Als wir am Honigtopf ankamen, haben wir gesehen, dass er von sieben Todessern gejagt wurde. Sie haben ihre Zauberstäbe nicht benutzt, also wollten sie ihn lebend. Er hat einen von ihnen erwischt und unschädlich gemacht, aber die anderen haben ihn überwältigt, bevor wir ihn erreichen konnten. Sie sind mit einem Portschlüssel abgehauen."

Stille folgte seinen Worten.

Simon sprach als erster: „Was ist denn aus dem Kerl geworden, den Harry erledigt hat? Ist er tot?"

„Was? Nein. Er ist unten im Kerker. Kingsley und Snape versuchen ihn zum sprechen zu bringen. Bisher erfolglos. Aber das ist immer so. Aus einem Todesser Informationen herauszubekommen ist fast unmöglich."

Draco stand auf. „Das werden wir ja sehen!"

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde mir diesen Kerl mal ansehen."

Die übrigen Drachenreiter erhoben sich ebenfalls.

„Wir werden mitkommen."

Draco blieb stehen. „Nein. Für euch habe ich etwas anderes zu tun. Eric? Wie viel Zeit brauchst du um dich auszuruhen?"

Eric verstand sofort. „Ich kann in einer Stunde wieder in der Luft sein."

„Gut. Flieg zurück zur Insel. Erzähl Charlie was passiert ist. Er soll Drachen zu allen bekannten Verstecken der Todesser schicken. Stella? Schnapp dir Hermine und geht zu Dumbledore. Bittet ihn euch alle ihm bekannten Orte zu nennen, wo sie Harry hingebracht haben könnten. Gib die Liste Eric. Simon? Mach Freckles fertig und bring ihn auf den Astronomieturm. Ich will über jede Bewegung da draußen auf dem Laufenden sein. Gin? Du kommst mit mir."

Ron sah mit offenem Mund zu, wie sich die Drachenreiter ohne weitere Fragen daran machten ihre Befehle auszuführen. Eric und Simon verschwanden in Richtung Haupttor und Stella machte sich auf die Suche nach Hermine.

„Was ist mit dir, Ron? Kommst du mit? Oder bleibst du hier und starrst weiter Löcher in die Luft?"

„Ich komme mit."

--

Die Kerker hatten sich seit ihrer Schulzeit nicht verändert. Feuchte, kalte Gänge, qualmende Fackeln und Spinnweben in jeder Ecke. Sie folgten dem Hauptgang, vorbei an der alten Zaubertrankklasse, Snapes Lagerräumen und dem Wohnbereich der Slytherins. Eine breite Treppe führte in die unteren Kerker und hier hatte man wirklich das Gefühl im Inneren der Erde zu sein.

Ron führte sie zu einer schweren Holztür, die auf sein lautes Klopfen hin von innen geöffnet wurde.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sah sie erstaunt an.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?"

Ron deutete auf Draco und Ginny, die hinter ihm standen.

„Wir wollen den Todesser sehen."

Der ältere Auror nickte: „Kommt rein."

Der Raum, den sie betraten, war nicht sehr groß. Ein schwerer Schreibtisch und drei Lehnstühle, ein Bücherregal und ein schmaler Schrank bildeten die komplette Einrichtung. Die Möbel waren zu groß und wuchtig für den Raum, wahrscheinlich standen sie sonst woanders. Gegenüber der Eingangstür führte ein niedriger Torbogen in einen schmalen Gang, von dem mehrere weitere Türen abzweigten. Kerzen brannten in Wandhalterungen und auf dem Schreibtisch, malten tanzende Schatten auf die Wände.

„Ich nehme an, ihr wisst schon, was passiert ist?"

Draco nickte.

„Hat er schon geredet?"

„Nein. Er lacht uns bloß aus. Severus ist im Moment bei ihm. Er kennt den Kerl. War ein Schüler von ihm. Marcus Flint."

Draco zuckte zusammen, als hätte der große Auror ihn geschlagen. Ginny sah in von der Seite an. Sie wusste, dass Flint einer der Todesser gewesen war, die Draco gefoltert hatten. Soviel hatte Greg ihr erzählt. Trotzdem war es seltsam, dass er so heftig auf diesen Namen reagierte.

„Alles klar?"

„Ja. Wo ist er?"

„Folgt mir."

Shacklebolt trat durch den Torbogen und wand sich dann nach links. Vor der zweiten Tür blieb er stehen. In das rußgeschwärzte Holz der Tür war in Augenhöhe ein schmales, vergittertes Fenster eingelassen. Die Tür schwang lautlos auf und gab den Blick auf eine schmale Zelle frei.

Der gefangene Todesser saß in entspannter Haltung, mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen auf einer Holzpritsche, Severus Snape stand ihm gegenüber und zitterte vor kaum unterdrückter Wut.

„Jetzt rede endlich! Es bringt dir nichts, wenn du weiter diese arrogante Haltung an den Tag legst! Ich kenne dich Flint! Du warst noch nie besonders clever und du wirst ohnehin früher oder später einen Fehler machen. Also rede besser gleich."

„Tut mir leid, _Professor_," blanker Hohn troff von der Anrede, „wenn Sie sich so sicher sind, dass ich mich verquatschen werde, dann können Sie sich doch sicher noch ein bisschen gedulden. Außerdem sprechen ich nicht mit Verrätern! Jetzt wo er Potter hat, wird der dunkle Lord triumphieren und dann wird er Abschaum wie Sie im Staub zertreten!"

„Schade nur, dass _du_ das nicht mehr erleben wirst, Flint!"

Die neue Stimme ließ sowohl den Gefangenen als auch den Zaubertranklehrer zusammenfahren.

Flint riss die Augen auf. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dieses Gesicht noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Er war älter geworden, hatte sich verändert, aber er erkannte ihn trotzdem.

„Du...! Dann hat die kleine Ratte also doch die Wahrheit gesagt! Wie bist du entkommen?"

Draco trat langsam in den Raum. Seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, in denen es gefährlich glitzerte.

„Was kümmert dich das? _Du_ wirst _nicht_ entkommen."

Zwei weitere Schritte brachten den Drachenreiter mitten in den Raum, von wo aus er den Todesser musterte.

„Wo ist er?"

Flint zog in gespielter Unschuld die Brauen hoch.

„Wer?"

„Du weißt wer. Wo ist Harry Potter!"

„Oh, und du glaubst das sage ich dir? Vergiss es, Honey. Aber vielleicht, wenn du mir einen Kuss gibst, gebe ich dir einen Tipp. Na komm schon, um der alten Zeiten willen?"

Draco bewegte so schnell, dass niemand Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Innerhalb einer Zeitspanne von zwei Herzschlägen, hatte er die restliche Distanz zu Flint überwunden und gleichzeitig mit einer weichen, geschmeidigen Bewegung einen langen Dolch aus dem Stiefel gezogen. Jetzt kniete er mit einem Bein auf der Pritsche, die Finger seiner linken Hand waren fest um Flints Hals gelegt und der Dolch in der Rechten war mit der Spitze gegen die Halsschlagader gedrückt. Nur eine winzige Bewegung würde ausreichen.

Snape, Shacklebolt und Ron waren erschrocken vorgesprungen und standen jetzt wie versteinert da. Ginny lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und musterte die Szene scheinbar gelangweilt. Sie kannte die Anzeichen.

Flint hatte den Drachen geweckt. Sollte er zusehen, wie er mit ihm fertig wurde.

Dracos Stimme klang beiläufig, trotzdem war klar, dass er es bitter ernst meinte: „Und was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir stattdessen einfach die Kehle durchzuschneiden, _Marcus_? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben wir noch eine Rechnung offen."

Flint schluckte.

Vorsichtig.

Er war fast zu Tode erschrocken über den plötzlichen Angriff, trotzdem schaffte er es seine scheinbar ungerührte Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Er schien sich seiner Sache noch immer sehr sicher zu sein.

„Du... du kannst mich nicht töten. Der Phönixorden darf Gefangene nicht foltern oder töten. Das hat Snape mir schon verraten."

Draco lächelte. Ein Lächeln, dass den Anwesenden kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Ich hab eine schlechte Nachricht für dich: Ich gehöre nicht zum Orden des Phönix. Und _mein_ Orden hat nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn ich eine Kakerlake töte."

Das selbstgefällige Grinsen schien kurz zu verblassen, dann fasste Flint sich wieder. Er schielte kurz zu dem Dolch, der noch immer an seinem Hals ruhte. Die kalten, schlanken Finger hatten ihren Griff verstärkt und er musste erneut schlucken.

„Wenn du mich umbringst, erfährst du nie, wo Potter ist."

„Ach, glaubst du? Ich hab da ein schönes Wort für dich, Flint: Nekromantie! Deine Leiche wird mir alles verraten, was ich wissen will und anschließend werde ich sicher noch Verwendung dafür finden."

Flint wurde bei seinen Worten kreidenbleich.

„Das _wagst_ du nicht! Das ist schwärzeste Magie. Das darfst du gar nicht!"

„Wollen wir wetten? Mein Orden unterscheidet nicht zwischen schwarzer und weißer Magie. Es gibt nur Nützliche und Unnütze. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es oben in der Bibliothek ein Buch über Nekromantie gibt. Professor Snape hat bestimmt die notwendigen Zutaten. Und das Blut, dass wir für die Zeremonie brauchen, spendest du doch sicher gerne..."

Draco drückte den Dolch etwas fester gegen die bleiche Haut des Todessers. Ein dünnes Blutrinnsal wurde sichtbar und folgte dem Verlauf des Schlüsselbeins.

„Du bist ja wahnsinnig!"

Flints Stimme schnappt fast über. In seinem Gesicht stand jetzt echte Panik.

Draco lächelte boshaft.

„Kann schon sein. Ich frage mich nur, wer daran schuld ist."

„Na schön, ich sag euch, was ich weiß, aber nimm dieses Ding weg!"

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde der blonde Slytherin seinen ehemaligen Hausgenossen doch noch töten, dann ließ er den Dolch sinken und stieß sich von der Pritsche ab.

Er blieb zwei Schritte vor dem Todesser stehen, die Waffe, auf der Flints Blut glitzerte behielt er in der Hand.

„Also? Wo ist er?"

Flints zitternde Hand tastete vorsichtig nach dem Schnitt an seinem Hals. Er gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, als er seine rot gefärbten Fingerspitzen sah.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Draco machte drohend einen Schritt auf den Gefangenen zu. Der wich zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Wir sind nach dem Angriff dieser Drachen in Hogsmeade geblieben, weil wir wissen wollte, was da los ist. Dann haben wir diese kleine Kröte Finch-Wie-auch-immer gesehen, der jeden Abend ins Dorf gekommen ist und da rumgejammert hat. Also haben wir ihn uns gekascht. Um seinen Hals zu retten, hat er uns angeboten Potter zu ködern. Der dunkle Lord braucht ihn und wir dachten, dass das der perfekte Ausgleich für die misslungene Belagerung sein würde. Wir hatten vor, ihn in unser Hauptquartier zu bringen."

„Wo?"

„Das alte Riddle-Anwesen. Aber da wird er nicht mehr sein."

„Und warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Mensch, wir sind auch nicht blöd! Wir wissen, dass der Phönixorden von dem Haus weiß. Es ist nur ein Sprungbrett. Eine Art Treffpunkt. Sie werden Potter von dort an den Ort gebracht haben, wo Voldemort das Ritual durchführen wird."

„Welches Ritual?"

„Er wird Potters Seele in sich aufnehmen und dadurch auch seine Magie und so. Ich weiß nicht viel darüber. Nur, dass es zu einer ganz bestimmten Zeit, an einem ganz bestimmten Ort durchgeführt werden muss, und dass es den Sieg unseres Lords bedeuten wird."

„Wo wird das Ritual stattfinden?"

„Weiß ich nicht."

„Ich warne dich, Flint! Meine Geduld ist bald zuende!"

„Hey! Ich hab echt keine Ahnung! Ich bin nicht besonders wichtig. Nur die obersten Todesser wissen etwas genaueres über den Ritus. Dein Vater könnte dir bestimmt mehr sagen." Bei diesen letzten Worten verzog sich Flints Mund wieder zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Du bewegst dich auf gefährlich dünnem Eis, Flint. Also lass Lucius aus dem Spiel! Sag mir, was du über das Ritual weißt!"

„Nichts, was ich dir nicht schon gesagt hätte. Es ist schwarze Magie, dazu gedacht, die Seele eines anderen in sich aufzunehmen. Voldemort wird dadurch irrsinnig mächtig werden..."

„Na irrsinnig ist er ja schon." murmelte Kingsley.

„...und dann kann ihn niemand mehr aufhalten. Also vergesst es lieber gleich. Ihr findet Potter sowieso nicht."

„Das lass unsere Sorge sein. Was weißt du über den Ort?"

„Nicht viel. Es ist ein Ort großer Macht und einzigartig in diesem Land. Der Ritus der Seelennacht kann nur dort durchgeführt werden. Ihr werdet ihn niemals finden!"

Langsam bekam Flint wieder Oberwasser. Und das wollte er demonstrieren. Er grinste Draco höhnisch an, seine Stimme hatte ihren überheblichen Tonfall wiedergefunden:

„Du wirst dir noch wünschen, dass du damals auf der Lichtung drauf gegangen wärst, wenn Voldemort dich wieder in die Finger bekommt! Diesmal wird er nicht so sanft mit dir umspringen! Dein Freund Potter genießt bestimmt auch schon seine Gastfreundschaft. Dabei fällt mir ein: Treibst du's eigentlich mit dem kleinen Gryffindorhelden? Macht er's dir genauso gut wie ich? Schade, wahrscheinlich steigt Rodolphus gerade über ihn drüber. So ein Pech, dass ich nicht dabei bin..."

Sie alle sahen das Aufflammen kalter Wut in den silbernen Augen, als Draco erneut vorschnellte. Er fasste mit der linken Hand in Flints strähnige Haare, riss ihm den Kopf zurück und zog mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung die Dolchklinge über den entblößten Hals. Blut schoss hervor, ein gurgelnder Laut drang aus Flints Kehlen, dann kippte sein lebloser Körper zurück auf die Pritsche.

Draco warf einen letzten angewiderten Blick auf die Leiche, dann wischte er die Klinge an einer alten Decke ab, die auf der Pritsche lag und verließ die Zelle, ohne auf die anderen zu achten.

Sie standen wie erstarrt da und sahen den leblosen Todesser und die schnell wachsende Blutlache an.

Schließlich stieß Ginny sich von der Wand ab. Als einzige war sie noch immer vollkommen gelassen.

„Geschieht dem Bastard recht."

„Ginny!"

„Was? Wolltest du ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit durchfüttern? Er hat uns gesagt was er wusste."

„Er hat ihn eiskalt ermordet. Wie kannst du das gutheißen?"

„Mein lieber Bruder, ich hätte dasselbe getan. Allerdings hätte ich nicht so lange damit gewartet."

Damit schlängelte sie sich zwischen Ron und Kingsley durch und folgte Draco. Snape nickte langsam.

„Sie hat recht. Er hat nichts Besseres verdient."

„Aber..."

„Er hat Draco Furchtbares angetan. Der Junge hatte ein Recht auf Rache."

--

Ginny fand Draco auf einer Bank im Hof. Er hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und strich sacht über seinen Hinterkopf.

„Hey du. Alles in Ordnung?"

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Sein Gesicht war tränennass, in seinen Augen lag eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Angst.

„Ich schaff das nicht, Ginny. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll."

„Hey, es ist doch nicht das erste Mal."

„Ich rede nicht von Flint! Ich rede von Harry. Ich hab wahnsinnige Angst um ihn. Was, wenn sie ihm wehtun? Wenn sie ihm das gleiche antun wie mir? Ich ertrage das nicht."

„Sie werden ihm nicht wehtun. Voldemort braucht ihn. Wir finden ihn, Draco."

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.

„Stimmt es, was er gesagt hat? Hat er...?" Sie sprach nicht aus was sie meinte.

„Ja. Er und Lestrange und noch zwei, deren Namen ich nie erfahren habe. In der Nacht bevor sie mit der Folter angefangen haben."

„Oh Schatz, warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

„Wie hätte ich das tun können? Ich wollte die ganze Sachen einfach nur vergessen. Bis jetzt wissen es nur Greg und Harry. Snape ahnt es wahrscheinlich, aber ich hab ihn nicht danach gefragt."

„Er hat den Tod verdient."

„Ich weiß. Das Schlimme ist, ich habe nichts dabei empfunden. Weder Freude noch Scham. Gar nichts. Ich habe nur daran gedacht, was er Harry antun würde, wenn er jetzt nicht hier wäre."

„Sie werden ihm nichts tun, Draco. Da bin ich mir sicher. Voldemort wird das nicht zulassen, weil er Harry braucht. Und wir werden ihn finden. Komm, lass uns mit Dumbledore sprechen. Er weiß vielleicht etwas über dieses Ritual. Flint hat uns einiges erzählt, mit dem wir was anfangen können. Wir finden ihn."

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht. Lass mir noch einen Moment, um meine Sinne zusammen zu suchen."

Draco schloss die Augen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er wusste, wie wichtig es war, jetzt die Ruhe zu bewahren. Nach einer Weile wand er sich wieder an Ginny, die stumm neben ihm saß, seine Hand hielt und mit dem Daumen sacht über seine Finger streichelte.

„Wie haben die da unten reagiert? Ich hab mir nicht mal ihre Gesichter angesehen."

„Ach, die kriegen sich wieder ein. Ron ist ziemlich schockiert. Dabei hat dieser scheinheilige Kerl selbst schon Todesser getötet. Und Snape war schwer beeindruckt, glaub ich. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir leben im Krieg, das sollten sie inzwischen wissen."

„Schon. Ich hab auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn du das meinst, aber ich will nicht, dass sie mich für einen kaltblütigen Killer halten."

„Das werden sie nicht. Ron beruhigt sich schon wieder. Und die anderen beiden haben Lebenserfahrung genug, um die Sache richtig einzustufen. Und wenn nicht, wen interessiert's? Wenn dieser Mist hier vorbei ist, werden wir wieder nach Hause fliegen, und dann können die uns alle mal den Buckel runterrutschen. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen."

Draco lächelte schwach. Ginny hatte das seltene Talent selbst die erschreckendsten Ereignisse herunterzuspielen. Und manchmal, in Situationen wie heute, war das mehr als willkommen.

--

„Das Ritual der Seelennacht. Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Du meine Güte, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Voldemort so weit gehen würde..."

Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab und begann sie mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe zu putzen. Nur wer ihn sehr gut kannte, wusste dies als Zeichen seiner Besorgnis zu deuten.

Sie saßen zusammen im Büro des Schulleiters und die Atmosphäre war weit gespannter, als bei ihrem letzten Treffen.

„Professor, was wissen Sie darüber?" Dracos Stimme war ruhig. Panik und Wut hatten sich gelegt und er schaffte es inzwischen wieder scheinbar mühelos die Fassade des kühlen, beherrschten Kriegers aufrechtzuerhalten.

Dumbledore beendete die Säuberung seiner Brille, setzte sie wieder auf die Nase und lehnte sich dann in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Sorge in seinen Augen war jetzt unübersehbar.

„Der Ritus der Seelenacht oder des Seelenraubs, wie er richtiger genannt werden sollte, ist tatsächlich schwärzeste Magie. Ich habe bisher noch nie gehört, dass jemand ihn tatsächlich durchgeführt hat. Selbst Voldemort hätte ich das nicht zugetraut. Viel weiß ich auch nicht über das Ritual. Ein guter Freund hat es vor Jahren einmal erwähnt und ich habe danach nie wieder darüber nachdenken können und wollen, aber ich werde versuchen mich an alles zu erinnern. Soweit mein Freund mir erzählte, hat das Ritual zum Ziel die Seele eines Menschen vollkommen auf einen anderen Menschen zu übertragen."

„Aber warum sollte man das tun? Wie kann ein Mensch ohne Seele leben?"

„Nun Hermine, ein Mensch kann durchaus ohne Seele leben. Oder vielleicht sollte ich besser existieren sagen. Denn mit der Seele verliert er jeden eigenen Willen, jeden Charakter. Er wird zu einer leeren Hülle. Es ist ähnlich dem Kuss der Dementoren. Aber in diesem Fall überträgt sich die Seele auf eine andere Person und wird von deren Seele vollständig absorbiert."

„Aber welchen Sinn hat es dann?"

„Stärken und Fähigkeiten übertragen sich. Und auch die Magie. Wenn Voldemort Harrys Seele vereinnahmt, wird er auch Harrys Magie in sich aufnehmen und mit seiner Magie vereinen. Und dann ist er wahrhaft mächtig."

„Und was wird dann aus Harry?"

„Ich sage das nicht gerne, Ron. Harry wird zu einer leeren Hülle werden. Ohne eigenen Willen, ohne Erinnerung oder Gefühle. Er wird zu Voldemorts Marionette. Zweifellos ist das eine Art Zugabe, die den dunkle Lord besonders begeistert. Sein größter Feind wird zu seinem willenlosen Sklaven werden."

Draco war auf einmal eiskalt. Er musste mit aller Macht ein Zittern unterdrücken. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihm, dass Ginny dasselbe empfand. Die Seele zu verlieren, war das schlimmste, war passieren konnte. Die übrigen Anwesenden waren schockiert, zweifellos, aber keiner von ihnen konnte den wahren Horror dieser Vorstellung nachvollziehen. Für sie war die Seele eine eher abstrakte Vorstellung, wichtig zwar, aber nicht wirklich greifbar. Für die Bewohner der Dracheninseln war die Seele der wichtigste Teil eines Menschen. Sie war der kostbarste Besitz und sie mit einem anderen Menschen zu teilen, das höchste Maß an Zuneigung. Eine Seele zu rauben, war ein unsägliches Verbrechen und keiner wäre auch nur auf die Idee gekommen es zu versuchen. Es stimmte, was Draco gesagt hatte, der Drachenorden hatte eine weitaus liberalere Einstellung zu schwarzer Magie als die übrige magische Welt. Wenn er von Nutzen war, wurde auch ein dunkler Zauber toleriert. Aber jemandem den Mittelpunkt seiner Existenz zu stehlen, war undenkbar.

„Wissen Sie wann und wo das Ritual durchgeführt wird? Flint sprach von einem bestimmten Ort und einer bestimmten Zeit."

„Nein, tut mir leid, Draco. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Selbst der Hinweis, dass es sich um einen, in diesem Land einzigartigen Ort handelt, hilft uns nicht weiter."

„Was können wir dann tun?"

„Die Bibliothek. Vielleicht finden wir dort einen Hinweis."

„Das kann Jahre dauern, Hermine."

„Ja. Aber irgendwo müssen wir doch anfangen. Ich werde Madame Pince fragen. Sie kennt ihre Bücher. Vielleicht hat sie eine Idee."

Sie stand auf und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters um sich auf die Suche nach der Bibliothekarin zu machen.

„Was ist mit dem Rest von uns?" Es war das erste Mal, dass Remus sich in die Unterhaltung einmischte.

„Wir können erst mal nichts tun. So ungern ich das sage, aber wir brauchen erst einmal einen Anhaltspunkt, bevor wir handeln können."

Draco stand auf. „Also schön. Ginny? Geh und mach Blade bereit, flieg zurück nach Hause. Schnapp dir dort ein paar Leute und grab die Bibliotheken durch. Professor Snape? Ich würde Sie gern um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Ja?" Severus sah seinen ehemaligen Lieblingsschüler fragend an.

„Begleiten Sie Gin. Sie kennen sich mit schwarzer Magie aus. Mit Ihrer Hilfe können wir die Bücher in unserer Festung wesentlich schneller durchgehen."

Snape wirkte einen Moment unschlüssig. Der Gedanke auf einem Drachen zu reiten gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Dann straffte er die Schultern und stand auf.

„Gut. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

„Na dann kommen sie mal, Professor. Ich hoffe sie haben einen warmen Mantel."

Trotz der ernsten Lage konnte Ginny sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich meld mich dann so schnell wie möglich bei dir, Dray."

„Ja. Und versuch herauszubekommen, wie weit die Erkundungstrupps sind."

„Mach ich. Lebt wohl."

Sie drehte sich um und verließ eilig den Raum, gefolgt von einem sehr unglücklichen Severus Snape.

„Und was ist mit dem Rest von uns?"

Dumbledore seufzte: „Nun, wie schon gesagt. Wir können, ich fürchte wir können erst mal nur abwarten. Obwohl, ich denke, ich für meinen Teil werde mich dem Suchtrupp in der Bibliothek anschließen. Vor allem aber sollten wir die Ruhe bewahren."

Er erhob sich und gab seinen Gästen damit das Zeichen, dass die Unterredung beendet war.

--

Draußen schlug Ron mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

„Verdammt nochmal! Wir müssen doch etwas tun können! Ich will nicht so untätig rumsitzen! Wir können Harry doch nicht im Stich lassen!"

Er funkelte Draco, der hinter ihm aus dem Treppenaufgang zu Dumbledore's Büro gekommen war herausfordernd an.

Kalte graue Augen durchbohrten ihn.

„Das habe ich auch ganz sicher nicht vor."

„Wie kannst du dann so verdammt ruhig und kalt bleiben? Ich dachte Harry bedeutet dir etwas?"

„Nein, Weasley, er bedeutet mir nicht ‚_etwas'_. Er bedeutet mir alles. Und genau darum versuche ich die Ruhe zu bewahren. Uns läuft die Zeit davon und es bringt nichts, jetzt mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu gehen."

„Wenn du nur nicht..."

„Wenn ich _was_ nicht, Weasley? Flint umgebracht hätte? Er hat alles gesagt, was er wusste."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Er hatte viel zu viel Angst um etwas zu verschweigen."

„Warum musstest du ihn dann töten?"

„Das ist meine Sache. Ich hatte noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen. Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat. Wenn du zwei und zwei zusammenzählen könntest, wüsstest du worum es ging."

„Das ist trotzdem kein Grund."

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Ron! Davon abgesehen, du hast auch schon Todesser getötet. Warum regst du dich so auf?"

„Weil... ich hab es nie _so_ getan."

„So? Mit deinen eigenen Händen? Nein, du hattest immer einen Zauberstab und damit einen sicheren, beruhigenden Abstand zwischen dir und deinen Gegnern. Aber es bleibt trotzdem dasselbe. Und glaub mir, umgekehrt wäre einer von uns nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen."

Ron senkte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß. Entschuldige. Ich habe wahrscheinlich wirklich kein Recht über dich zu urteilen. Ich fühl mich nur so verdammt hilflos. Und... ich fühle mich schuldig."

Draco zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Warum das?"

„Ich war doch bei ihm. Er wurde vor meiner Nase entführt. Schon wieder. Und ich konnte ihm wieder nicht helfen."

„Aber es ist nicht deine Schuld. Beide Male nicht. Du konntest nichts tun. Es gibt nur einen Unterschied: Ich hätte dich damals nicht getötet, die Todesser schon."

„Du... Du hast Harry damals entführt?"

„Ja. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du."

„Nein. Aber es passt."

Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand und musterte nachdenklich die Steinplatten auf dem Boden. Dann sah er Ron plötzlich direkt an.

„Es gibt etwas, dass wir tun können."

„Was?"

„Es ist gefährlich. Und Dumbledore wird vermutlich dagegen sein."

„Egal. Was ist es?"

„Mir ist gerade eingefallen, was Flint über Lucius gesagt hat. Es gibt noch einen Ort an dem wir nach einem Buch über das Ritual suchen können."

Eine dunkle Ahnung stieg in Ron auf. Trotzdem fragte er:

„Wo?"

„Die Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor."

--

„Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Das ist viel zu gefährlich!"

Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte Draco und Ron aufgebracht an.

„Das ist mir klar, Hermine."

„Draco! Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben? Du hast gerade vorgeschlagen in die sprichwörtliche Höhle des Löwen zu gehen. Was machst du, wenn dein Vater euch ertappt? Er wird nicht lange fackeln. Du weißt nicht einmal, ob ihr überhaupt etwas finden würdet!"

„Hermine..."

„Nein! Komm mir nicht so! Das Ron nicht nachdenkt und sich in jede Gefahr stürzt, weiß ich ja, aber dich hatte ich für klüger gehalten!"

Draco seufzte. Er hatte vorher gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war Hermine in ihren Plan einzuweihen, aber Ron hatte darauf bestanden. Jetzt versuchte sie mit allen Mitteln die beiden von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Hermine, bitte. Glaubst du, dass ich hier die Hände in den Schoß lege, während Harry in Lebensgefahr schwebt? Ich muss etwas tun. Ich weiß selber, dass es gefährlich ist. Aber irgendjemand muss es tun."

„Nein! Vielleicht finden wir hier, was wir suchen. Der verbotenen Bereich der Bibliothek enthält hunderte von Büchern über dunkle Magie. Da werden wir sicher etwas finden."

„Oh bitte, das kann Jahre dauern! In der Bibliothek meines Vaters gibt es _nur_ Bücher über dunkle Magie. Außerdem hat Flint gesagt, Lucius wüsste über das Ritual Bescheid. Ich kenne meinen Vater, Hermine. Er ist der arroganteste Mensch, den es gibt. Er wird sein Wissen nicht verstecken. Nicht in seinem eigenen Haus. Und ich kenne dieses Haus. Ich weiß, wo er Dinge aufbewahrt, die ihm wichtig sind. Wir können nicht warten, dass ihr in der Bibliothek fündig werdet. Es heißt ja nicht, dass ihr aufhören sollt zu suchen. Aber wir werden wesentlich schneller voran kommen, wenn wir an allen möglichen Stellen gleichzeitig suchen. Aber wenn es dir soviel Sorge bereitet, dann werde ich allein gehen. Ron muss nicht unbedingt mitkommen."

„Spinnst du? Natürlich komme ich mit! Hermine, es ist wichtig. Draco kann nicht allein gehen. Er braucht jemanden mit einem Zauberstab. Er hat selbst keinen mehr und es würde zu lange dauern, jetzt einen neuen zu besorgen."

„Wofür einen Zauberstab?"

„Zum apparieren."

„Was ist mit deinem Drachen?"

„Der ist zu groß. Wenn wir uns unbemerkt einschleichen wollen, müssen wir apparieren. Wir werden ohnehin nicht bis ins Haus kommen. Trotzdem ist Ashes einfach zu groß. In der Nähe des Anwesens gibt es keinen Ort an dem ich ihn verstecken kann. Aber es kann jemand anderes mitkommen."

„Willst du mich loswerden, Malfoy?"

„Nein, aber ich will Hermine nicht den Mann rauben."

Hermine senkte kurz den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass sie verloren hatte. Draco würde sie nicht aufhalten können, egal ob Ron mitging oder nicht. Trotzdem unternahm sie einen letzten Versuch.

„Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens ein paar Tage warten?"

„Hermine, nein, ich..."

„Bitte Draco. Gib uns etwas Zeit. Sagen wir drei Tage. Wenn wir bis dahin keinen Hinweis haben, werde ich euch nicht aufhalten. Aber gib uns die Zeit. Ich will nicht, dass wir Harry wiederfinden und ich ihm dann deinen Tod erklären muss."

Draco seufzte leicht. Dann nickte er.

„Also schön. Drei Tage. Aber wenn ihr bis dahin nichts gefunden habt, werde ich gehen. Mit Ron oder allein."

„Mit mir!"

--

Draco ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und lehnte sich einen Augenblick gegen das beruhigend feste Holz. Einen Moment lang stand er in der Dunkelheit und konzentrierte sich darauf ruhig zu atmen, dann brachen alle Dämme.

Er ließ sich langsam zu Boden gleiten, umschlang die angewinkelten Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen. Die Tränen liefen heiß über sein Gesicht, er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Die Anstrengung des Tages, der Hin- und Rückflug zur Insel, der Schock über die Entführung, die mühsam unterdrückte Panik und Sorge, die Konfrontation mit Flint und die über allem schwebende Angst um Harrys Leben waren einfach zuviel. Stundenlang war es ihm gelungen eine kühle, gelassene Fassade aufrecht zu halten, aber es hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt. Nur ein wenig länger, und er wäre vor allen zusammengebrochen.

Jetzt war er allein und konnte sich ganz dem Schmerz hingeben.

Lange saß er so gegen die Tür gelehnt da und weinte. Irgendwann verebbten die Tränen, trotzdem behielt er seine Pose bei. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte ins Dunkel. Sein Kopf schien mit einem Mal wie leergefegt. Noch kurz zuvor hatte sein Verstand auf Hochtouren gearbeitet, um eine Lösung zu finden. Einen Weg Harry zu helfen.

Schließlich, als er merkte, wie ihm langsam die Augen zufielen, schaffte er es sich aufzurappeln, auszuziehen und ins Bett zu kriechen.

Harrys Geruch schlug wie ein Wolke über ihm zusammen. Noch vor 24 Stunden hatten sie hier engumschlungen gelegen.

Jetzt würde er Harry vielleicht nie wieder sehen.

Eine neue Welle des Schmerzes, des Verlustes brandete über ihn herein. Neue Tränen ließen die dunklen Umrisse des Zimmers verschwimmen.

„Harry..." seine Stimme war rau vom Weinen und er erschrak über den sehnsüchtigen Tonfall.

Es war bereits kurz vor dem Morgengrauen, als er sich schließlich in den Schlaf weinte.

--

Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign 

_instead there's only silence,can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping, need to know where you are,_

_but one thing is for sure, you're always in my heart._

_I'll find you somewhere, _

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_the truth will free my soul._

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home,_

_I want to embrace you and never let you go._

_Almost hope you're in heaven, so no one can hurt your soul,_

_living in agony, 'cause I just do not know_

_where you are._

_I'll find you somewhere, _

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_the truth will free my soul._

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching._

_Whatever is takes, I need to know._

_I'll find you somewhere, _

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_the truth will free my soul._

_(Within Temptation – Somewhere)_

_--_

_A/N: Ich hab's schon mal gesagt und ich sag's gern nochmal: DENKT AN DIARY!_

_Es kommen noch ein paar Chaps. Und es gibt bestimmt auch noch ein paar Opfer zu beklagen. Aber mehr sag ich nicht._

_P.S. Als ich die neue CD von Within Temptation gehört habe und dabei auf dieses traumhaft schöne Lied gestoßen bin, wollte ich es unbedingt als Nachtrag für ein Chap. weil es so gut zu der Geschichte passt, die ich im Kopf habe. Und tada, hier ist es. Wer's nicht kennt, dem kann ich es nur empfehlen. ;o) _

_Das Album ist zu einer Art Soundtrack für diese Geschichte geworden. Zusammen mit anderer schöner Musik. Vielleicht mach ich mal eine Liste. _

_Bis zum nächsten Chap._

_Eure Yulah_


	22. Chapter 21

Herzliche Willkommen im Jahr 2005!

Es besteht die begründete Hoffnung, dass ich es dieses Jahr schaffe, fertig zu werden mit dieser Geschichte. ;o)

Viel Spaß!

--

21.

Justin hockte auf seinem Bett und heulte.

Das tat er schon seit zwei Tagen. Seit dem Tag in Hogsmeade.

Hermine hatte stundenlang versucht ihn aus seinem Zimmer zu locken, damit er ihr erzählte, was passiert war. Ohne Erfolg. Die Tür blieb verschlossen.

Bis jetzt.

Justin machte einen erschrockenen Satz, als sie krachend aufflog und gegen die Wand knallte.

Im Türrahmen stand Ron. Die roten Haare auf Sturm und Mordlust in den blauen Augen.

„DU! Du miese…. kleine……elend feige…….. es gibt kein Wort, dass dich treffend beschreiben könnte! Was _fällt_ dir eigentlich ein? Dass du dich überhaupt noch hierher traust!"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, Ron. Bitte geh!"

„Von wegen!"

Ron kam ins Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Justin gab unwillkürlich ein leises, einem Quieken sehr ähnliches Geräusch von sich und kroch weiter auf sein Bett, bis er die Wand im Rücken spürte.

Der wütende Gryffindor baute sich am Ende des Bettes auf, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und versperrte dem Hufflepuff so jeden möglichen Fluchtweg.

Außer er wollte aus dem Fenster springen.

„Du hast Harry ans Messer geliefert, um deinen eigenen, dürren Hals zu retten! Wie kannst du es nur wagen?"

„So war das überhaupt nicht! Ich habe Harry verteidigt und dann wollte ich Hilfe holen!"

„Ach? Und wie kann es dann, dass du bereits weit weg warst, als die Todesser Harry gefangen genommen haben? Seamus und ich waren da, Finch-Fletchley! Wir wissen, was passiert ist. Nebenbei haben wir inzwischen den Todesser verhört, den Harry unschädlich machen konnte und er hat uns erzählt, dass du ihn für sie geködert hast! Das ist Hochverrat, mein Lieber!"

Justin schluckte.

„A...Aber, das wollte ich doch nicht. Die Todesser wollten mir wehtun..."

„Na und? Du wärst nicht der Erste!"

„Ich habe gedacht, wenn ich ihnen Harry anbiete, dann tun sie mir nichts."

„Und dann? Hast du erwartet, dass sie dich gehen lasse, damit du Harry holst?"

Der Hufflepuff antwortete nicht, aber Ron sah in seinem Gesicht, dass er mit seiner Vermutung genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Du bist aber wirklich zu blöd um aus dem Fenster zu gucken! Mann, Justin! Für wie dämlich hältst du denn die Todesser?"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, ich dachte halt..."

„Du hast eben _nicht_ gedacht! Und als dir klar war, dass sie dich nicht gehen lassen würden, hast du „_gedacht_", dass du dann genauso gut machen könntest, was sie wolle?"

„Nein. Ich dachte, dass Harry schon mit ihnen fertig wird. Ich meine, immerhin ist er Harry Potter!"

„Ich glaub das nicht! Was hat denn das eine jetzt mit dem anderen zu tun? Meinst du, nur weil er Harry Potter heißt, kann er allein gegen sieben Todesser kämpfe und sie locker besiegen? Und das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du ihm nicht geholfen hast."

„Ich wollte doch Hilfe holen! Ich wäre Harry nur im Weg gewesen. Er kämpft nicht gern, wenn andere in der Nähe sind."

„Ach, und woher hast du diese Weisheit?"

„Sowas weiß man, wenn man jemanden liebt." sagte Justin hochmütig.

Ron schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Nein Justin, wenn man jemanden _liebt_, dann riskiert man sein Leben um den anderen zu retten und läuft nicht weg und überlässt ihn seinem Schicksal. Mann, an deiner Stelle würde ich in nächste Zeit dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen. Wenn Draco dich in die Finger kriegt, dann gnade dir Gott!"

„Er kann mir gar nichts tun!"

„Ach nein? Es interessiert dich vielleicht, dass er dem Todesser ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Kehle durchgeschnitten hat. Keiner hat ihn davon abgehalten oder ihn deswegen verurteilt."

Justin duckte sich unwillkürlich.

„Er ist ein Betrüger!"

„Wer? Der Todesser? Wen interessiert's, er ist tot."

„Nein. Malfoy! Er ist nicht Malfoy!"

„Ach, und wer ist er dann?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber der Todesseranführer hat mir gesagt, dass er den richtigen Malfoy getötet hat. Also ist der Typ, der hier rumrennt ein Betrüger!"

„Und wir alle wissen ja, wie zuverlässig und glaubwürdig die Aussagen der Todesser üblicherweise sind. Kannst du mir mal sagen, wozu er sich als Malfoy ausgeben sollte, wenn er es nicht ist?"

„Na, um sich in Harrys Vertrauen zu schmeicheln."

„Natürlich. Und dazu gibt er sich als jemand aus, den Harry während der gesamten Schulzeit gehasst hat. Vollkommen logisch. So jemandem vertraut man ja auf Anhieb blind! Justin, weißt du, ich würde laut über dich lachen, wenn die ganze Sache nicht so verdammt traurig wäre."

Ron warf noch einen Blick auf die Jammergestalt vor sich, dann ging er zur Tür. Er war schon fast im Gang, als er sich nochmal umdrehte.

„Ich hoffe, du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass du mit dieser Aktion vermutlich Harrys Todesurteil unterschrieben hast."

Die Tür glitt ins Schloss, bevor Justin antworten konnte.

--

„Du bist nicht Draco Malfoy."

Ron hatte Draco allein in der großen Halle sitzen sehen und ließ sich jetzt auf die Bank gegenüber fallen. Der Slytherin sah von dem Buch auf, das vor ihm lag und musterte Ron verwirrt.

„Was? Ron ich hab heute keinen Nerv für deinen Blödsinn."

„Justin hat gesagt, dass du nicht du bist. Flint hat wohl mit seinen Heldentaten geprahlt. Bist du schon weiter gekommen?"

„Nein. Es ist die verflixte Nadel im Heuhaufen."

Ron seufzte. Dann zog er sich ein Buch von einem der Stapel, die auf dem Tisch herumlagen und fing an zu blättern.

Eine Weile war es ruhig, abgesehen vom Rascheln der Seiten.

Nach einer Weile hob Draco wieder den Kopf und sah Ron an.

„Warum warst du bei Finch-Fletchley?"

„Ich wollte wissen, was wirklich passiert ist. Flint hat die Wahrheit gesagt, was das betraf. Justin hat es nicht abgestritten. Allem Anschein nach hat er sich eingebildet, dass die Todesser ihn gegen lassen, wenn er ihnen verspricht Harry herzuholen."

„Das glaub ich dir nicht! So dumm ist doch keiner!"

„Doch. Justin schon. Als er dann merkte, dass sein Plan nicht funktioniert, hat er sich darauf verlassen, dass Harry das schon allein regeln würde."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dazu fällt mir absolut nichts ein. Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch so dämlich sein? Wie hat er bisher überlebt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab ihm jedenfalls geraten dir in nächster Zeit besser aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihm auch mal einen Besuch abstatten."

„Nein. Lass. Es bringt nichts. Das Schlimme ist, dass er es ja wirklich nicht böse gemeint hat. Er ist wirklich so blöd. Ich hab ihm schon genug Angst eingejagt. Wenn du jetzt auch noch bei ihm auftauchst, springt er vermutlich aus dem Fenster."

„Kann er von mir aus gern machen."

Ron grinste, verkniff sich aber eine Antwort.

Beide wanden sich wieder ihren Büchern zu und erneut waren die einzigen Geräusche das Rascheln der Buchseiten, das dumpfe Knallen, wenn Bücher zugeschlagen und zur Seite geworfen wurden und die gelegentlichen Laute der Frustration, wenn sich ein weiterer Band als nutzlos erwies.

Es war Abend, als sie sich durch alle Bücher gegraben hatten und die Stapel zurück in die Bibliothek brachten.

Dort sah es aus wie nach einem Wirbelsturm.

Bücher aller Art und Größe, teilweise aufgeschlagen oder mit schmaleren Bänden als Lesezeichen versehen; Pergamentrollen und halb oder vollständig entrollte, mit allen möglichen Gegenständen beschwerten Landkarten lagen auf den Tischen, auf dem Boden und dem Tresen verteilt.

Inmitten des Chaos hockten Hermine, Professor McGonagall und Madame Pince. Professor Dumbledore lief murmelnd zwischen den hinteren Regalen herum und schien nichts und niemanden wahrzunehmen.

„Ich raten mal: Ihr habt auch noch nichts gefunden."

Ron ließ sich neben Hermine auf einen Stuhl fallen und sprang sofort wieder auf, weil er sich auf einen Stapel Pergamentrollen gesetzt hatte.

„Kann man so nicht sagen. Wir haben so ziemlich den ganzen hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek durchkämmt. Auf das was wir suchen sind wir tatsächlich nicht gestoßen, aber wir haben Hinweise gefunden."

„Was für Hinweise? Hermine, würdest es bitte nicht so spannend machen?"

„Würdest _du_ dich bitte setzen, Draco? Deine Hin- und Hergerenne geht mir auf die Nerven."

Draco funkelte sie wütend an und einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick ausrasten. Dann besann er sich anders und sank auf einen hohen Lehnstuhl. Anders als Ron dachte er daran erst die darauf liegenden Bücher runter zu nehmen.

„Entschuldige. Ich bin fürchte, ich bin etwas gereizt im Moment."

„Das sind wir alle. Also, wie gesagt, wir haben keinen direkten Hinweis auf das Ritual gefunden. Nur Querverweise auf Fußnoten in anderen Büchern, die sich wieder auf irgendwelche Querverweise in wieder andern Büchern beziehen. Allem Anschein nach ist das Ritual sehr verrufen. Niemand schreibt direkt darüber. Selbst bekanntermaßen schwarze Magier machen in ihren Werken nur Andeutungen. Es ist also auch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Severus und Ginny auf eurer Insel fündig werden."

„Was nützt uns das Ganze dann?"

„Naja, nachdem wir eine ganze Menge dieser Querverweise und Fußnoten verfolgt und nachgeprüft haben, ist uns aufgefallen, dass sie sehr viele auf ein und dasselbe Buch beziehen. Ein Buch, dass wir nicht hier haben. Nur dieses Bild haben wir gefunden."

Hermine zog eines der dicken Bücher aus dem Stapel und legte es aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch. Das Bild, auf das sie deutete zeigte den Einband eines Buches. Es war in purpurn eingefärbtes, zerschlissenes Leder gebunden und auf dem Deckel prangte ein schlichtes Symbol. Ein Pentagramm, dass von einer Schlange umschlossen wurde, die sich selbst in den Schwanz biss.

„Libre Noctis. Das Buch der Nacht. Legenden zufolge wurde es von Salazar Slytherin selbst geschrieben, aber wahrscheinlich ist es noch viel älter. Es soll eine Sammlung schwärzester Zaubersprüche und Rituale enthalten."

„Gruselig. Und wie bekommen wir dieses Buch? Und woher wissen wir, dass darin steht, was wir wissen wollen?" Ron unterdrückte ein Schaudern und sah dann zwischen Madame Pince und Hermine hin und her.

„Wissen können wir das gar nicht, Mr. Weasley. Wir haben lediglich eine Vermutung, dass das Ritual der Seelennacht in einem Werk wie diesem am ehesten vermerkt sein könnte. Ob wir allerdings an ein Exemplar des Buches kommen ist fraglich. Es steht seit etwa 500 Jahren auf dem Index des Ministeriums. Eine Zeitlang waren etliche Exemplare im Umlauf und viele dunkle Zauberer sahen darin so etwas wie den Leitfaden, nach dem sie ihre Leben ausrichteten. Das Vermächtnis eines der mächtigsten Schwarzmagier, die je gelebt haben. Viele Muggle und auch Zauberer fielen damals den Ritualen in diesem Buch zum Opfer. Darum wurde es verboten und die Bücher wurden überall konfisziert und anschließend mit großem magischen Aufwand vernichtet. Es ist das einzige Mal in der Geschichte des Ministeriums, dass so etwas gemacht wurde. Normalerweise werden die Bücher, die auf dem Index stehen in den Katakomben unter dem Ministeriumsgebäude gelagert. Niemals werden sie vernichtet. Denn Bücher bedeuten Wissen. Und Wissen ist kostbar."

„Gibt es denn keines dieser Bücher mehr?"

„Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich. Die Bibliothek der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums hatte ein Exemplar, aber das wurde vor einigen Jahren gestohlen. Hier in Hogwarts hat es niemals eins gegeben. Die früheren Schulleiter haben es als zu bösartig und gefährlich angesehen."

Madame Pince war anzusehen, dass sie diese Entscheidung bedauerte. Der Gedanke eine solche bibliophile Kostbarkeit in ihrer Obhut haben zu können, schien die Scheu vor der Art des Buches zu überwiegen.

„Kann es sein, dass die Todesser hinter dem Diebstahl stecken?"

„Gut möglich. Wenn nicht sogar wahrscheinlich."

„Ich kenne dieses Symbol..." Draco hatte bisher geschwiegen und während er dem Gespräche der anderen zuhörte nachdenklich das Bild betrachtet.

Jetzt strich er sacht über die Zeichnung des Pentagramms und der Schlange.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dieses Buch schon einmal gesehen habe."

„Naja, bestimmt auf dem Bild."

„Nein, ich hab es richtig gesehen. Nicht bloß auf einem Bild. Und ich glaube, ich weiß auch wo."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Draco.

„Jetzt erweißt sich mein Plan doch als richtig."

Er sah Hermine an.

„Dieses Buch steht in der Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor."

„Aber das kann unmöglich sein! Es ist vom Ministerium verboten. Schon seit über fünf Jahrhunderte!"

„Wann hätte das die Mitglieder meiner Familie je davon abgehalten zu tun, was sie wollen. Hermine, ich weiß, dass ich dieses Buch bei den Sachen meines Vaters gesehen habe. Und ich werde es holen!"

„Und ich werde dich begleiten!"

„Jungs, bitte! Draco, du kannst dir doch nicht sicher sein. Vielleicht ist das Buch längst nicht mehr dort. Dein Vater hat es bestimmt Voldemort gegeben!"

„Wozu? Voldemort hat sein eigenes. Außerdem trennt Lucius sich nicht von etwas derart Mächtigem! Nein. Ich weiß einfach, dass es noch dort ist. Und selbst wenn wir nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein können, müssen wir jede Chance nutzen, die sich uns bietet. Harrys Leben steht auf dem Spiel. Und damit der Ausgang dieses Krieges und unser aller Leben! Ich werde gehen. Heute nacht noch!"

„Ich sage es nur sehr ungern, aber ich hege schon seit längerem die Vermutung, dass einzelne Exemplare dieses Buches in Todesserkreisen erhalten geblieben sind." Unbemerkt war Dumbledore an den Tisch getreten. Er drehte das Buch auf dem Tisch so, dass er das Bild richtig herum betrachten konnte.

„Libre Noctis. Ich habe als junger Mann einmal einen Blick hineinwerfen können. Ausgesprochen interessant, wenn auch sehr beunruhigend. Als das Buch kurz nach Ausbruch des Krieges aus der Mysteriumsabteilung verschwand fiel der Verdacht sofort auf Voldemort. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass das Ritual in diesem Buch verzeichnet ist."

„Aber selbst wenn wir das Buch haben und das Ritual dort erwähnt wird, wissen wir immer noch nicht, ob der Ort, an dem es durchgeführt werden muss, tatsächlich dort genannt wird."

„Ich fürchte ich muss ihnen zustimmen, Minerva. Dennoch hat auch Draco recht, wenn er sagt, dass wir diese Chance nutzen müssen. Ich bin nicht begeistert von Ihrem Vorhaben, aber da ich weiß, dass ich weder Sie noch Ron davon abhalten kann zu gehen, stimme ich dieser Mission zu. Möge sie erfolgreich sein."

„Danke Professor. Ron, ich denke, wir sollten aufbrechen, sobald es vollkommen dunkel ist. Ich weiß nicht, was uns auf dem Anwesen erwartet, ich war selbst seit Jahren nicht mehr dort. Wir sollten also auf alles gefasst sein."

Draco kramte zwischen den Karten herum, bis er ein von Wiltshire fand.

„Das Haus steht ungefähr hier." Er deutete auf einen Hügel, etwa sechs Meilen außerhalb einer kleinen Stadt. „Wir sollten bis auf eine halbe Meile herankommen, wenn wir apparieren. Hier in der Nähe des Sees. Ich denke nicht, dass dort inzwischen Schutzzauber angebracht wurden. Lucius fühlt sich sicher dort. Vom See aus kommen wir relativ problemlos ins Haus. Wie es dann weitergeht hängt davon ab, was inzwischen dort passiert ist."

Ron betrachtete die Karte eingehend, dann nickte er.

„Gut. Ich hole meinen Umhang und den Zauberstab, dann bin ich fertig. Treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde in der Eingangshalle."

--

Wie Draco voraus gesagt hatte, fanden sich in der Nähe des Seeufers keine Fallen oder magischen Barrieren.

So gelang es ihnen relativ mühelos sich dem Haus zu nähern. Ron hielt kurz die Luft an, als er das riesige, alte Gebäude vor sich aufragen sah.

„Und _da_ bist du aufgewachsen?" zischte er. „Wundert mich, dass du nicht deine halbe Kindheit mit der Suche nach dem Klo verbracht hast."

„Einfach war es nicht. Komm jetzt. Wir sollten versuchen durch die Küche ins Haus zu kommen. Der Haupteingang ist zu riskant."

Vorsichtig schlichen sie näher. Sie waren fast an der Hausecke angekommen, als drei dunkel verhüllte Gestalten durch das Hauptportal nach draußen traten. Es gelang Draco im letzten Moment hinter einer Rosenhecke in Deckung zu gehen und Ron mit sich zu ziehen. Während der Gryffindor auf dem Rücken lag und versuchte den Schreck zu überwinden, dankte er stumm für die Tatsache, dass Sommer war und die Hecke somit voller Blätter und Blüten, und für die schnellen Reflexe des Drachenreiters.

Draco beobachtete währenddessen, wie sich die Todesser suchend umsahen und dann einen Portschlüssel aktivierten.

„Das war verdammt knapp!" murmelte Ron.

„Ja. Zu knapp. Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. Geht's wieder?"

„Ja. Lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor die wiederkommen."

Den Rest des Weges brachten sie ohne Zwischenfälle hinter sich. Unter dem Küchenfenster blieb Draco kurz stehen und linste vorsichtig durch die Scheiben.

„Keiner da. Zumindest sehen ich niemanden."

„Dann sollten wir reingehen. Hier draußen sitzen wir praktisch auf dem Präsentierteller."

Ron warf einen nervösen Blick in Richtung der Ställe, die auf der anderen Seite des Hofes lagen. Jeder, der dort herauskam würde sie sofort sehen. Gedämpftes Schnauben und Hufstampfen zeigten zu deutlich, dass die Ställe noch immer belegt waren.

Draco warf noch einen prüfenden Blick durch das Küchenfenster, dann zog er seinen Dolch aus dem Stiefel und schlich sich zur Tür.

Ron sah kurz auf die glitzernde Klinge.

„Hast du jemanden gesehen?"

„Nein. Aber sicher ist sicher. Vielleicht habe ich gleich keine Zeit mehr, den Dolch zu ziehen."

Behutsam drückte er die Klinke nach unten, lautlos schwang die Tür auf. Geduckt schlichen die beiden in die Küche.

Niemand war dort.

Dann fiel scheppernd eine Kelle vom Herd. Sie fuhren erschrocken herum. Ron mit gezücktem Zauberstab, Draco den Dolch fest in der Hand.

Die kleine Katze, die Milch aus dem Topf geleckt und dabei die Kelle heruntergestoßen hatte, sah die beiden Störenfriede empört an.

Ron ließ den Zauberstab sinken und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Du meine Güte! Mir ist fast das Herz stehengeblieben!"

Draco ließ seine Waffe zurück in den Stiefel gleiten und nahm die Katze vom Herd.

„Wo kommst du denn her, Süße? Mrs. Jennings weiß bestimmt nicht, dass du hier bist."

„Wer ist Mrs. Jennings?"

„Die Haushälterin. Zumindest war sie das früher. Wie gesagt, ich war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hier. Aber dem Zustand der Küche nach kann sie noch nicht lange fort sein. Wenn überhaupt."

Der Slytherin setzte die Katze auf den Boden und ging dann leise zur Tür, die ins Haus führte. Nachdem er eine Weile mit angehaltenem Atme gelauscht hatte, stieß er sie sanft auf.

Ein kurzer, dunkler Gang führte ins Innere des Hauses.

„Komm. Lass uns weitergehen. Ich möchte hier so schnell wie möglich wieder weg sein."

Ron nickte, stieß sich von der Tischplatte ab und folgte Draco durch die Küchentür.

„Merk dir den Weg. Wenn wir getrennt werden, wirst du ihn vielleicht allein finden müssen."

Ron schluckte: „Meinst du, dass das passieren wird?"

„Ich hoffe nicht, aber man kann nie wissen."

Der rothaarige Gryffindor war sich der Ironie der Situation durchaus bewusst. Wer hätte vor zehn Jahren gedacht, dass er einmal hoffen würde nicht von Draco Malfoy getrennt zu werden?

Lautlos schlichen sie durch das dunkle, stille Haus. Es schien verlassen und dennoch bewiesen die drei Todesser, die sie am Eingang gesehen hatte, dass dem nicht so war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihnen jemand begegnete.

Sie durchquerten Zimmer um Zimmer, lauschten an geschlossenen Türen, spähten vorsichtig um Ecken und in versteckt liegende Winkel.

Schließlich erreichten sie eine große Flügeltüre und Draco blieb stehen.

„Das ist die Bibliothek. Wenn überhaupt, dann ist das Buch hier."

„Was meinst du mit: Wenn überhaupt? Du warst dir doch so sicher."

„Ron... Ich fürchte ich muss dir ein Geständnis machen. Ich bin mir nur halb so sicher, wie ich gesagt habe. Ich weiß, dass ich das Buch schon einmal gesehen habe, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das hier war. Ich wollte nur nicht länger in Hogwarts herumhängen und nichts tun. Und wenn ich nicht ein bisschen übertrieben hätte, wären wir niemals dort weggekommen."

Ron überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er.

„Ok. Kein Problem. Hätte ich vermutlich ähnlich gemacht."

Draco zog einen Moment erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte mit mehr Protest gerechnet. Dann wand er sich wieder der Tür zu.

Lange Minuten verstrichen, während sie beide auf Geräusche aus dem Inneren der Bibliothek lauschten.

„Ich würde sagen, die Luft ist rein."

Draco atmete noch einmal tief ein uns aus, dann drückte er die Klinke und ließ die schweren Türflügel aufgleiten.

Ron schnappte nach Luft.

Deckenhohe Regale wanden sich um den gesamten Raum herum, mit Ausnahme der riesigen Fensterfront, die den Raum in helles Licht tauchte. Bücher aller Formen und Größen reihten sich auf unzähligen Regalen aneinander, unterbrochen nur von einzelnen, kostbaren Buchstützen, die mehr Zierde als Halt für die Bände waren, Kerzenhaltern, die bei der abendlichen Suche nach Lektüre helfen würden und kleinen, aber geschmackvollen Kunstgegenständen, die das Gesamtbild auflockern sollten. Mehrere schwere Lehnstühle mit hohen Beistelltischen an ihrer Seite standen im Raum verteilt, ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster komplettierte die Einrichtung.

„Du meine Güte! Ich habe davon gehört, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es tatsächlich Leute gibt, die solche Räume haben."

Draco lächelte leicht. „Ich hab meine halbe Kindheit hier verbracht. Bücher waren mir lange Zeit lieber als lebendige Menschen."

„Und wo sollen wir anfangen? Das müssen tausende sein."

„Irgendwas um die sechstausend. In Jahrhunderten von etlichen Generationen Malfoys zusammengesammelt. Aber ich habe nicht vor jeden einzelnen Band durchzugehen. Das was wir suchen ist nicht hier. Jedenfalls nicht offensichtlich."

Draco durchquerte den Raum und hielt sich dabei achtsam von den Fenstern fern. An einem Regal blieb er stehen und musterte nachdenklich die Buchreihe vor sich.

„Hm. Wo war es noch gleich?" Seine Finger glitten suchend über die Regalbretter, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich auf.

„Da ist es!"

„Was?" Ron war jetzt auch näher gekommen und beobachtet den Slytherin.

„Was wäre eine gute Bibliothek ohne eine Geheimtür?"

Draco zog an einem verborgenen Hebel und sofort schwang ein Teil des Regals neben ihm lautlos zurück.

„Wow. Jetzt bin ich wirklich platt!"

Draco grinste. „Ron. Wir sind eine Familie von Snobs und gewissen Dinge gehören einfach dazu. Geheime Räume in Bibliotheken stehen ohne Frage ganz oben auf der Liste."

Hinter den Regal öffnete sich ein wesentlich kleinerer, fensterloser Raum.

„Als Kind hab ich mich hier versteckt, wenn meine Eltern irgendwelche langweiligen Abendgesellschaften gegeben haben und mich herumzeigen wollten. Hier hat mich niemand gesucht. Mein Vater wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich seine kleine Geheimbibliothek kenne. Wir brauchen nur etwas mehr Licht."

Ron hob sofort seinen Zauberstab: „_Lumos_"

Der Raum war mit Regalen zugestellt, kein bisschen Mauerwerk, was ja irgendwo dahinter liegen musste war zu sehen.

Draco deutete auf die beiden seitlichen Regale.

„Dahinter geht der Raum noch weiter, ist aber leer. Ich hab einmal die unteren Fächer ausgeräumt und bin durchgeklettert. Aber da hinten gibt es nur Spinnweben und Staub. Wahrscheinlich hat sich nie jemand die Mühe machen wollen, den Raum zu vergrößern. Wenn Lucius das Buch hat, ist es hier."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Darüber denken wir nach, wenn wir sicher wissen, dass es nicht hier ist. Jetzt beeilen wir uns besser. Ich trau dem Frieden da draußen nicht."

Sie fingen systematisch an die Regale zu durchsuchen. Zu diesem Zweck holte Draco sich eine der Kerzen aus der Hauptbibliothek, während Ron seinen Zauberstab in der Hand behielt.

Die Bücher hier waren weit weniger gepflegt und dekorativ wie die übrigen. Dafür waren sie sehr viel zerlesener, wurden offensichtlich oft studiert. In einem Regalfach standen Dutzende von Fläschchen und Phiolen, Kästchen mit unbekanntem, stark riechendem Inhalt und zu Ron Entsetzen auch ein Sortiment von Zeremoniendolchen und mehrere Totenschädel von Tieren, Menschen und unbestimmbaren Lebewesen.

Er wollte gerade eine Bemerkung über die Knochen machen, als Draco einen erstickten Schrei ausstieß. Ron fuhr herum und sah, wie der Slytherin mit zitternden Fingern ein dickes, schweres Buch aus dem Regal zog.

„Oh großer Merlin! Du hast es?"

„Ja. Ich wusste, dass ich es schon einmal gesehen habe. Ich habe Stunden in dieser Kammer verbracht und mir oft die Buchrücken angesehen und versucht sie zu entziffern. Dabei habe ich das Symbol gesehen."

„Dann lass uns hier verschwinden..."

„Warte. Wir müssen die Lücke im Regal schließen. Lucius soll nicht so schnell merken, dass das Buch weg ist."

Draco sah sich suchend um, dann nahm er zwei schmalere Bände aus einem der unteren Regale, die zusammen ungefähr die Dicke des Libre Noctis hatten und schob sie an die freie Stelle. Dann ließ er seine linke Hand über die Buchrücken gleiten und murmelte mit geschlossenen Augen eine kurze Beschwörung.

Ron klappte vor Staunen der Unterkiefer runter, als die Umrisse der Bücher langsam verschwammen und dann Form und Farbe des Bandes annahmen, den Draco noch immer in der rechten Hand hielt.

„Wow, wie hast du..."

In diesem Moment hörten sie Fauchen, Miauen und eine wütende Stimme.

„Wer hat denn das Katzenvieh hier reingelassen?" 

Draco und Ron erstarrten.

„Wir müssen hier raus!" Ron wollte sich zwischen den Regalen durchschlängeln, aber Draco hielt ihn davon ab.

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Bleib hier. Ich geh allein raus."

„Bis du wahnsinnig? Das ist dein Vater! Er wird dich erwischen, wenn du jetzt da rausgehst!"

„Ja. Und damit hast du die Möglichkeit mit den Buch zu verschwinden."

„Und dich hier im Stich lassen? Kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage!"

„Ron. Ich komm schon zurecht! Bleib hier, bis es draußen wieder ruhig ist und dann sieh zu, dass du verschwindest. Das Buch muss nach Hogwarts! Rettet Harry! Mir wird schon nichts passieren."

„Was glaubst du, wird Harry sagen, wenn ich ihm erzählen muss, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe?"

„Dazu wird es nicht kommen. Vertrau mir. Ich schaff das schon."

Er drückte Ron das Buch in die Hand und ohne eine weiter Antwort abzuwarten schlüpfte er zurück in die Bibliothek und einen Moment später glitt das Regal wieder an seinen Platz. Ron lehnte sich von innen gegen das Holz und versuchte zu hören, was da draußen vor sich ging, das Libre Noctis hatte er fest an seinen Körper gepresst.

--

Draco hörte wie das Regal einrastete und trat rasch ein paar Schritte von der Geheimtür weg. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit den Gedanken den Dolch zu ziehen, verwarf die Idee dann aber wieder. Gegen Lucius würde ihm die Waffe nur wenig nützen. Innerlich verfluchte er sich, dass er sein Schwert im Schloss gelassen hatte.

Dann wurde die Tür der Bibliothek aufgestoßen, Lucius kam, offenbar in Eile herein und blieb wie versteinert stehen, als er Draco sah. Einen Augenblick lang starrten Vater und Sohn sich an, dann verzog Lucius Mund sich zu einem maliziösen Lächeln.

„Mein Sohn! Du lebst! Welche Freude! Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren."

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus, _Vater_. Du scheinst nicht überrascht zu sein mich zu sehen."

„Nein. Ich hatte früher oder später mit deinem Erscheinen gerechnet. Ich weiß, dass unser Lord diesen Drachen nicht geschickt hat. Also musste jemand anderes dahinter stecken. Ich bin übrigens durchaus überrascht, dass du überlebt hast. Ich war der Meinung, wir hätten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Nun, diesen Fehler werden wir ausmerzen können. Warum bist du hier?"

Draco schluckte die aufkeimende Wut hinunter. Die würde ihm jetzt nicht viel nützen.

„Ich bin vor einigen Tagen Flint begegnet. Und das hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich noch ein Rechnung mit euch offen habe."

„Tatsächlich? Wie geht es Markus?"

„Er hat feststellen müssen, dass es sehr schwer ist mit durchschnittener Kehle zu atmen."

Lucius lachte auf. „Oh. Ich muss gestehen, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du des Mordes fähig bist. Alle Achtung. Und jetzt bist du hergekommen um mich zu töten?"

Draco zuckte betont gelangweilt mit den Schultern.

„Einen Versuch war es immerhin wert."

„Einen Versuch, den du nicht überleben wirst, dass ist dir hoffentlich klar."

„Nun, wir werden sehen."

Das Lächeln verschwand aus dem Gesicht des älteren Malfoy.

„Du denkst, dass du ein weiteres Mal entkommen wirst? Da irrst du dich mein Sohn. Dein Leben ist verwirkt."

„Du wiederholst dich, Lucius. Und ich muss sagen, diese Drohung ist beim zweiten Mal weit weniger wirkungsvoll."

Draco wusste, dass er sich auf gefährlich dünnem Eis bewegte. Es war riskant Lucius zu reizen. Die malenden Kiefer zeigten ihm deutlich, dass die Selbstbeherrschung seines Vaters schwand.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für deine Selbstüberschätzung. Aber du wirst deiner Strafe diesmal nicht entgehen. Allerdings wirst du noch ein wenig warten müssen." Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel.

„Los. Geh voran. Du hast sicher nichts dagegen eine Weile meine Gastfreundschaft zu genießen."

Mit einem boshaften Lächeln fügte er hinzu:

„Rodolphus wird sich sicher freuen, dich wiederzusehen."

Während Draco durch die Gänge und Flure von Malfoy Manor seinem Vater vorausging und dessen gezischten Anweisungen folgte, dachte er über seine Fluchtchancen nach. Lucius schien seine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Versuche es besser gar nicht. Hier sind überall Todesser, die sicher nicht so geduldig mit dir umgehen und die dich sofort töten werden. Also denk nicht einmal daran."

Sie hatten inzwischen die Tür zum Keller erreicht. Lucius öffnete sie und stieß seinen Sohn hindurch.

Draco konnte sich im letzten Moment am Treppengeländer festhalten, bevor der die Stufen hinunterfiel.

„Den Gang entlang und dann links. Aber das weißt du ja. Immerhin warst du ja schon des öfteren hier unten, nicht wahr?"

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Lucius hatte ihn oft genug um Keller eingesperrt, wenn sein Sohn sich seiner Meinung nach schlecht benommen hatte.

Der junge Drachenreiter wurde durch eine weitere Tür gestoßen und fand sich in einem engen, feuchten Raum wieder. Der Geruch nach Verwesung, Blut, fauligem Stroh und menschlichem Unrat schlug ihm entgegen.

Der hintere Bereich war durch schwere Gitterstäbe in zwei Zellen abgeteilt. Den restlichen Platz nahmen ein wackliger Tisch und zwei Stühle ein. Die Ringe und dunklen Flecken an der Wand neben dem Tisch und die verschiedenen Utensilien _auf_ dem Tisch ließen keine Frage am Zweck dieses Raumes.

Draco unterdrückte ein Schaudern und versuchte die Bilder zurückzudrängen, die unwillkürlich in seinem Kopf auftauchten. Angst schloss sich wie eine eiserne Klaue um sein Herz.

Lucius sanfte Stimme war dich an seinem Ohr:

„Erinnerst dich das an etwas? Keine Sorge, du wirst schon bald wieder das Vergnügen haben. Im Grunde machst du uns ja durch deine plötzlich und unerwartete Rückkehr ein unglaubliches Geschenk."

Lucius zog einen schweren Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und schloss die linke Zellentür auf.

„Ich hab hier Gesellschaft für dich, _Schatz_!"

Er packte Draco am Arm und schubste ihn in die Zelle.

„Dein Messerchen lasse ich dir. Das Schloss ist magisch, das wirst du damit nicht auf bekommen. Ich wünsche angenehme Nachtruhe."

Lachend verließ Lucius die Kammer und schlug die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Eine Weile waren seine Schritte und sein Gelächter noch im Gang zu hören, dann senkte sich Stille über den Keller.

Draco blieb eine Weile im Dämmerlicht stehen und atmete tief durch. So tief es der Gestank des Kerkers zuließ. Dann hielt er plötzlich die Luft an. Er hatte etwas gehört. Da war jemand. Langsam drehte der Drachenreiter sich um. Zuerst sah er nur Schatten, dann löste sich eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit. Lange, verfilzte Haare, ein hagerer, in zerfetzte Kleider gehüllter Körper, tief in ihren Höhlen liegende hellgraue Augen.

Draco musterte die Gefangene aus zusammengekniffenen Augen, dann erkannte er sie plötzlich.

„Mutter..."

--

A/N: Falls jemand von euch Latein kann: Den Namen des Buches hab ich mir aus einem Online-Wörterbuch zusammengesucht. Ich hab keine Ahnung ob es richtig ist. Also seht es mir bitte nach. Ich hatte in der Schule französisch und spanisch, _kein_ Latein. Trotzdem fand ich, dass der Buchtitel ganz gut klingt.

Küsschen  
Eure Yulah


	23. Chapter 22

Hier ein Lebenszeichen von Harry! Aber das letzte vorerst. (KEINE PANIK!)

--

22.

Als er die Augen öffnete, herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit. So dunkel, dass er einen Moment lang nicht sicher war, ob seine Augen wirklich offen waren. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer von den Schlag, den er auf den Hinterkopf bekommen hatte und unter seinen tastenden Fingern pochte ein dicke Beule. Eine weitere Bestandsaufnahme ergab, dass alle Knochen noch an ihrem Platz zu sein schienen. Die Brille schien ebenfalls unversehrt und saß noch auf seiner Nase. Auch wenn sie ihm im Moment nicht viel nützte.

Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Seine Hände glitten über einen kalten, unebenen Steinboden und stießen gegen eine hölzerne Schale. Kalte Flüssigkeit schwappte über seine Finger. Er nahm die Schale auf und roch vorsichtig daran. Wasser. Brackig und abgestanden zwar, aber nichtsdestotrotz Wasser. Er setzte das Holzgefäß an die Lippen und trank gierig, versuchte den schalen Geschmack zu ignorieren. Der Durst war stärker als der Ekel.

Erst als die Schale bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleert war, stellte er sie wieder ab. Das Pochen in seinem Schädel hatte etwas nachgelassen und es gelang ihm seine Gedanken soweit zu ordnen, dass er über seine Situation nachdenken konnte. Er erinnerte sich an die Todesser in Hogsmeade, an Justin, an einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Dann war alles dunkel. Dunkel wie dieses verdammte Loch in das die Todesser ihn geworfen hatten.

Wo zum Teufel hatten sie ihn nur hingebracht? Und wie lange war er schon hier?

Er überlegte gerade, ob er es riskieren sollte aufzustehen und sich in seinem Gefängnis herumzutasten, um einen ungefähren Eindruck zu bekommen, als er Stiefelschritte hörte, die in seine Richtung kamen. Rasch legte er sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Sollten sie ruhig denken, dass er noch bewusstlos war.

Die Schritte kamen immer näher und er konnte jetzt auch raue Stimmen hören und den flackernden Schein einer Fackel durch die geschlossenen Lider wahrnehmen. Schließlich hielten die Schritte an.

„Der pennt ja immer noch! Vielleicht sollten wir ihn wecken."

„Wozu? Wenn er pennt, macht er keinen Ärger."

„Naja, ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht in bisschen Spaß mit ihm haben."

„Vergiss es! Lord Voldemort will ihn lebend und unversehrt! Wir dürfen ihn nicht anrühren. Aber bald werden wir genug Abschaum zum spielen haben. Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Jetzt wo wir Potter haben, ist der Sieg praktisch unser!"

Beide Stimmen brachen in raues Gelächter aus.

Es kostete Harry große Überwindung still liegen zu bleiben.

„Na jedenfalls atmet er noch. Und gesoffen hat er auch schon. Mehr wollte Lestrange doch nicht wissen. Los, lass uns wieder raufgehen. Ich hab Hunger!"

„Ok. Aber lass die Fackel hier. Soll die kleine Made ruhig sehen, dass er keine Chance zur Flucht hat."

Unter erneutem Gelächter zogen die beiden Todesser wieder ab.

Harry wartete noch einen Augenblick mit angehaltenem Atem, bis die Schritte in der Ferne verklangen, dann öffnete er erneut die Augen und stand vorsichtig auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis das Schwindelgefühl nachließ und er sich in seinem Gefängnis umsehen konnte.

Im flackernden Schein der Fackel erkannte er, dass er in einer Art Höhle war. Der Eingang war mit dicken Gitterstäben verschlossen. Ein Gang führte in beide Richtungen und wurde hin und wieder von weiteren vergitterten Höhlen unterbrochen.

Harry rüttelte kurz an den schweren Eisenstäben, auch wenn er sich schon vorher darüber klar war, dass das keinen Sinn machte.

Ebenso wenig wie die Suche nach seinem Zauberstab. Trotzdem klopfte er vorsichtig und wie erwartet erfolglos die Taschen seiner schmutzigen Kleider ab.

Schließlich setzte er sich wieder auf den Boden, lehnte sich an die Wand und schlang die Arme um die angezogenen Knie.

„Wo hat Justin mich da nur reingebracht?"

Dann wanderten seine Gedanken zu Draco und er merkte, wie sein Herz sich zusammenkrampfte.

--

Ron hörte, wie sich die gedämpften Stimmen langsam entfernten. Er hatte jedes Wort der Unterhaltung mit angehört. Mehr als einmal musste er den Impuls unterdrücken aus seinem Versteck zu springen. Aber Draco hatte recht. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie beide gefangen genommen würden.

Als die Stimmen schließlich verklangen und die Flügeltür der Bibliothek mit einem dumpfen Klicken ins Schloss fiel, ließ Ron den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Er blieb noch eine Weile still stehen und lauschte auf Geräusch von der anderen Seite des Bücherregals. Erst als alles still blieb, lehnte er sich leicht gegen den Rahmen des Regals und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es mühelos und ohne einen Laut aufschwang. Der Gryffindor hatte sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er die Geheimtür von innen aufbekommen würde. Zwar hatte Draco gesagt, dass er sich hier als Kind versteckt hatte; und wenn ein kleiner Junge die Tür aufbekam, konnte es nicht so schwer sein. Trotzdem war Ron mehr als erleichtert, als diese Vermutung sich als richtig herausstellte. Immerhin hätte es genauso gut einen verborgenen Mechanismus geben können. Und den zu suchen hätte vielleicht ewig gedauert.

Er wickelte das erbeutete Buch sorgfältig in die Falten seines Umhangs, umfasste seinen Zauberstab fest mit der rechten Hand und schlich dann vorsichtig zur Tür.

Der Rückweg durch das stille Haus verlief zum Glück problemlos. Er begegnete niemanden und hörte auch nichts. Fast schien es, als wäre das alte Gemäuer verlassen. Aber der Eindruck hatte ja schon einmal getäuscht. Erleichtert erreichte Ron schließlich die Küche. Jetzt musste er nur noch über den Hof und zurück ans Seeufer und damit hinter die magischen Barrieren, um apparieren zu können.

Er war erst wenige Schritte aus der Tür, als er Stimmen hörte:

„Eindringling! Schnappt ihn euch!"

Ein kurzer Blick über den Hof zeigte ihm vier Todesser, die aus dem Stall kamen. Dann flog die Küchentür auf und schlug krachend gegen die Wand. Ron machte sich nicht die Mühe über die Schulter zu blicken. Er schätzte kurz die Entfernung der vier sichtbaren Feinde ein, dann rannte er los.

Da er nicht mehr darauf achten mussten in Deckung zu bleiben, rannte er diesmal quer über den Hof.

Am Seeufer blieb er stehen und sah zurück.

Die Todesser waren noch ein ganzes Stück hinter ihm, holten aber auf.

Ron warf noch einen Blick auf das alte Anwesen.

„Ich komm wieder und hol dich da raus, Draco!" murmelte er.

Die Todesser waren jetzt ganz nah. Aber nicht nah genug. Bevor sie ihn erreichen konnten, hatte er den Zauberstab gezogen und war appariert.

--

„Mutter..."

Draco sah die abgemagerte Gestalt vor sich entsetzt an.

Sie war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Nichts war mehr von ihrer einstigen Schönheit geblieben.

Nichts als die silbrigen Augen, die sie ihrem Sohn vererbt hatte.

Aber es schien ein Schleier über diesen Augen zu liegen.

„Wer bist du? Bist du eine Mensch oder ein Geist? Du armes Kind. Hast du deine Mutter verloren? Sie ist nicht hier. Hier bin nur ich."

Ihre Stimme war leise und verträumt, ihr Blick abwesend. Sie schien ihn nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Er machte vorsichtig einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Mutter? Erkennst du mich? Ich bin Draco."

„Draco ist tot."

Immer noch dieser geisterhafte Singsang, der ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie wirkte wie ein uraltes, trauriges Gespenst, gefangen in der Erinnerung an bessere Tage.

„Voldemort hat ihn getötet. Das hat Lucius mir erzählt."

„Wann hat Lucius dir je die Wahrheit gesagt?"

„Er schickt mir manchmal Visionen von Draco, weißt du? Mein kleiner Engel. Er war so ein hübsches Kind."

Dracos Herz zog sich zusammen, als er den sehnsüchtigen, verträumten Blick in ihren Augen sah. Wer weiß wie lange sie schon hier unten war. Und wer weiß, was Lucius ihr inzwischen angetan hatte.

„Ich habe ihm gezeigt wie man Klavier spielt. Er hatte so hübsche Hände. Und blondes Haar, ganz weich und seidig. Ach, mein süßer Schatz..."

Die sanfte Trauer in ihrer Stimme, der abwesende Glanz ihrer Augen schnürten Draco die Kehle zu.

Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Narcissa zu und nahm behutsam ihre Hände in seine.

Früher hatte sie die weichen, zarten Hände einer Künstlerin gehabt. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie ihre schlanken Finger über die Tasten ihres Klaviers getanzt waren. Vor ihrer Hochzeit hatte jeder gedacht, dass sie einmal eine große Pianistin werden würde. Danach spielte sie nur noch zu ihrem Vergnügen und für ihren Sohn. Als er vier war, hatte sie ihn zum ersten Mal auf ihren Schoss gehoben und seine kleinen Hände sanft in die richtige Position gebracht. Er hatte das Klavierspielen auf den Knien seiner Mutter gelernt, die geduldiger als jeder Lehrer war, ihn niemals schalt und nur lachte, wenn seine viel zu kleinen Hände die richtigen Tasten nicht fanden.

Jetzt waren ihr Finger knochig und rau. Einzelne Finger waren mit schmutzigen Lumpen umwickelt. Die knotigen Schwellungen an den Knöcheln zeigte, wo die Finger gebrochen worden und nicht richtig zusammengewachsen waren. Die schmalen Silberringe, die sie früher so geliebt hatte, waren verschwunden. Die einstmals gepflegten Fingernägel abgebrochen und gesplittert.

„Was ist nur mit deinen Händen passiert?" flüsterte Draco.

Narcissa hob den Kopf und musterte das Gesicht vor sich.

Die feingeschnittenen Züge, den ihren so ähnlich, hellgraue Augen, die sie besorgt musterten.

Alle hatten immer gesagt, Draco sei das Ebenbild seines Vaters. Dabei stimmte das nicht. Sicher, er hatte Lucius helle Haare und kopierte bei jeder Gelegenheit das arrogante, selbstgefällige Verhalten des älteren Malfoy, aber wenn man genau hinsah, bemerkte man, dass er seiner Mutter sehr viel ähnlicher war. Er hatte ihre Gesichtszüge, ihren feingeschwungenen Mund und selbstverständlich ihre Silberaugen. Lucius Augen hingegen waren hellblau. Aber das fiel den wenigsten auf. Auch sein Wesen entsprach im Grunde mehr dem seiner Mutter.

Die Visionen, die Lucius ihr hin und wieder schickte um sie zu quälen, waren Bilder ihres Sohnes, wie sie ihn gekannt hatte.

Das Baby, dass sie im Arm gehalten hatte, der kleine Junge der durchs Haus getobt war und dem sie ihre Liebe zur Musik weitergegeben hatte. Und schließlich der Teenager, der sich alle Mühe gab den Idealen seines Vaters gerecht zu werden und der am Ende doch auf sein Herz gehört und grausam dafür bezahlt hatte.

Auch diese Visionen hatte er ihr gezeigt.

Ein einziges Mal.

Draco, dessen gefolterter, gequälter Körper leblos in Ketten hing, die bleiche Haut blutüberströmt und zerschunden, das blonde Haar blut- und schmutzverkrustet, die silbernen Augen gebrochen und ohne Leben. Nächtelang hatte diese Vision ihr den Schlaf geraubt, hatte sie bitterste Tränen vergießen lassen. Noch immer hatte sie Lucius' höhnisches Lachen im Ohr. Das Lachen des Mannes, den sie einst geliebt hatte und der ihr auf so grauenvolle Weise das Kostbarste geraubt hatte, das sie besaß.

Danach waren es wieder Erinnerungen gewesen, die er ihr zeigte.

Ihr Kind, unversehrt und lebendig.

Niemals war dieser Traumdraco älter gewesen als 17 Jahre.

Denn immerhin war ihr Sohn nicht älter geworden.

Doch diesmal war es anders. Das Gesicht war dasselbe und dennoch anders. Nicht mehr das spitze Gesicht eines Kindes, sondern die ebenmäßigen Züge eines jungen Erwachsene. Die Haare waren sehr viel länger, die Hände, früher ebenso weich und zart wie ihre eigenen, voller Schwielen und Narben.

Und die Augen. Sie waren dieselben, aber sie hatten zuviel gesehen, waren ernsthafter, wissender und strahlten gleichzeitig eine Wärme aus, die dort früher nie gewesen war.

Langsam klärte sich Narcissas verwirrter Geist.

„Draco..."

Mit einem trockenen Aufschluchzen warf sie sich in seine Arme.

Draco umschlang ihren zitternden Körper und hielt sie fest.

War sie schon immer so klein und zart gewesen?

Er spürte jeden ihrer Knochen durch die viel zu dünnen Lumpen, die sie am Leib trug. Behutsam führte er sie zu der schmalen Pritsche, die mit rostigen Ketten an der hinteren Wand der Zelle befestigt war, brachte sie sanft dazu sich zu setzen und kniete sich dann vor ihr auf den Boden. Er trauten den Ketten nicht zu ihrer beider Gewicht zu tragen, auch wenn Narcissa so gut wie nichts mehr wog.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Lange. Zwei Jahre. Drei."

Während sie sprach berührte sie mit zitternden Fingern immer wieder sein Gesicht, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass es diesmal kein boshafter Zauber ihres Mannes war, der ihr die Gegenwart ihres geliebten Sohnes vorgaukelte.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Wieviel Zeit ist vergangen seit du verschwunden bist?"

„Fast sieben Jahre."

„So lange... Dann bin ich seit vier Jahren hier unten. Eine Weile habe ich noch durchgehalten. Lucius hat mir erzählt, Voldemort hätte dich als Opfer gefordert. Erst Jahre später hat er sich damit gebrüstet, er selbst hätte an deinem Tod Teil gehabt. Danach wollte ich nicht länger hier bleiben. Aber er hat meine Flucht entdeckt, noch bevor ich den Hof verlassen konnte. Seitdem bin ich hier. Dann hat er also all die Jahre gelogen. Aber wo warst du nur?"

„Das ist eine zu lange Geschichte, um sie jetzt zu erzählen. Aber ich bin sicher, das Lucius lange Zeit glaubte, dass ich tot bin. Es lag in seiner Absicht. Als ich mich weigerte das Dunkle Mal zu nehmen, hat er Voldemort praktisch angefleht mich zu töten. Eine Freundin hat mich gerettet und in Sicherheit gebracht. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte gewusst, was er dir antut. Dann hätte ich dich schon lange hier rausgeholt!"

„Du bist jetzt hier. Das ist mehr, als ich je zu hoffen gewagt habe."

„Ich bring dich hier weg, Mutter. Und dann wird Lucius bezahlen!"

Draco stand auf und trat an die Gitterstäbe. Sie waren schmutzverkrustet und hatten eine dicke Schicht Rost angesetzt. Dennoch waren sie stabil und gaben nicht nach. Aber er hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet.

Er trat an die Tür und ließ seine schlanken Finger behutsam über das Schloss gleiten. Ein leichtes Prickeln offenbarte die Magie darin.

„Hm, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was dein Zauber taugt."

Es war ein einfacher Spruch, der das Schloss schützte und es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis Draco ihn gebrochen hatte.

„Warum nur war mir das klar? Lucius ist noch immer so arrogant zu glauben, dass ein Gefangener ohne Zauberstab wehrlos ist."

„Aber das Schloss ist noch immer nicht auf."

Draco lächelte seiner Mutter sanft zu.

„Ja, aber der Zauber ist aufgehoben und der Rest ist eine Kleinigkeit."

Er zog den Dolch aus dem Stiefel und schob die schmale Spitze der Klinge in das alte Schloss. Eine Weile war es still. Nur das metallische Schaben war zu hören. Dann gab das altersschwache Schloss mit einem Klicken nach.

„An mir ist ein Einbrecher verlorenen gegangen."

Draco öffnete kurz die Tür, zog sie dann aber wieder zu. Durch das zerbrochene Schloss ließ sie sich jederzeit aufstoßen erweckte aber den Eindruck unversehrt zu sein.

„Warum schließt du die Tür wieder?"

„Wir müssen warten. Aber hab keine Angst. Deine Zeit in dieser Zelle ist bald zuende. Hab nur noch ein wenig Geduld."

Draco setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf den Fußboden und lehnte sich an den Rand der Pritsche. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Seele fand was sie suchte. Ein anderes, gewaltiges, uraltes Selbst schloss sich um seinen tastenden Geist, umfing ihn und nahm die Botschaft auf, die Draco aussandte. Dann zog sich die andere Seele zurück und der Drachenreiter schlug die Augen auf.

Er rechnete in Gedanken kurz die Strecke nach die es zu überwinden galt.

„In spätestens zwei Stunden wird ein Freund von mir hier sein und uns holen kommen."

Narcissas verwirrte Miene beantwortete er mit einem sanften Lächeln.

--

Ron landete etwas unsanft auf dem Rasen vor dem Schloss, fing nur mühsam einen Sturz ab und rannte dann die letzten Meter zur Brücke. Jetzt kam es auf jede Minute an. Während er über die Brücke lief betete er stumm, dass es für Draco noch nicht zu spät war. Ron machte sich bittere Vorwürfe, weil er den Drachenreiter im Stich gelassen hatte, aber was hätte er sonst tun sollen? Und es war Dracos eigene Entscheidung gewesen.

Ron stürmte an Seamus, der in der Eingangshalle Wache hielt vorbei und rannte weiter in Richtung Bibliothek.

„Hey! Langsam! RON? Was ist denn passiert?" rief der Ire ihm nach.

„Später..."

Der jüngste Weasley setzte seinen Weg fort und kam schließlich vollkommen außer Atem in der Bibliothek an.

Hermine, Madame Pince, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus, Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall hoben gleichzeitig den Kopf.

„Ron! Oh Merlin sei Dank! Du bist wieder da!" Hermine sprang auf und fiel ihrem Mann um den Hals.

„Habt ihr das Buch? Wo ist Draco? Ist was passiert?"

Ron winkte ab und ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen. Einige Augenblicke vergingen während denen er hingebungsvoll keuchte und die anderen ihn aufmerksam und besorgt musterten.

Schließlich hatte er sich soweit wieder erholt, dass er sprechen konnte.

„Das Buch haben wir gefunden." Er zog den schweren Band aus seiner Robe und warf ihn auf den Tisch.

„Leider wurden wir erwischt. Lucius hat Draco!"

Die Anwesenden wurden blass und schnappten kollektiv nach Luft.

„Aber... das ist furchtbar!"

„Ja. Und wenn Draco mich nicht praktisch gezwungen hätte ihn zurück zu lassen, dann wäre ich jetzt auch nicht hier."

Ron stand auf.

„Darum werde ich jetzt auf der Stelle ein paar Leute zusammentrommeln und nochmal dorthin gehen!"

„Ron! Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Die Todesser sind jetzt gewarnt. Meinst du, dass du ein zweites Mal so ohne weiteres ins Haus kommen wirst?"

„Kingsley! Ich werde Draco nicht auch noch im Stich lassen! Es reicht, dass ich Harry nicht helfen konnte. Lucius wird Draco töten."

„Und woher willst du wissen, dass er das nicht längst getan hat? Warum sollte Lucius sich mit einem Gefangenen belasten? Er hat schon vor Jahren versucht Draco zu töten. Was hält ihn davon ab zu vollenden, was er damals angefangen hat? Du änderst nichts daran, wenn du dich selbst in Gefahr bringst!"

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du so redest! Ich weiß, dass die Chancen schlecht stehen, aber wir müssen trotzdem versuchen ihn zu retten!"

„Nein! Du wirst dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Wir brauchen jeden Mann. Draco kannte die Gefahren vorher!"

„Ach, es ist also seine eigene Schuld?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, aber..."

Der ältere Auror wurde unterbrochen, weil die Flügeltür zur Bibliothek ein zweites Mal aufflog. Simon kam herein und sah Ron scharf an.

„Ich hab dich apparieren sehen, Ron. Was ist passiert? Warum bist du allein?"

„Draco wurde gefangen genommen."

Simon wurde noch blasser als die anderen. Als einziger der Anwesenden wusste er, was Draco vor sieben Jahren in der Hand der Todesser erlebt hatte und was eine erneute Gefangenschaft für ihn bedeuten würde. Aber Simon hatte auch seine Befehle.

„Was ist genau passiert!"

„Wir waren in einem geheimen Teil der Bibliothek auf Malfoy Manor, als Lucius hereinkam. Draco hat mir gesagt, ich solle mich versteckt halten und versuchen mit dem Buch zu fliehen. Dann ist er seinem Vater gegenübergetreten. Sie haben eine Weile geredet, dann hat Lucius ihn weggebracht. Wohin weiß ich nicht. Ich hab noch eine Weile gewartet und bin dann abgehauen."

„Hat Dray etwas zu dir gesagt?"

„Nur, dass ich verschwinden soll, und dass er allein zurechtkommt."

Simon nickte. Das klang nicht so, als sei Draco in Panik gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er einen Plan.

Ron deutete dieses Nicken falsch.

„Wann brechen wir auf?"

„Wohin?"

„Na, Draco retten!"

„Gar nicht! Du hast doch gehört, was er gesagt hat. Er kommt allein zurecht. Ich werde jetzt wieder auf meinen Posten gehen."

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Ich dachte Draco wäre dein Freund! Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen!"

„Das tue ich auch nicht. Aber Draco hat mir einen Befehl erteilt, bevor er ging und den werde ich ausführen. Hör zu, Ron. Ich kenne Dray besser als du. Er hätte dich nicht fortgeschickt, wenn er nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass er es allein schafft. Er hat eine Menge mehr drauf als du weißt. Wenn wir jetzt eine Rettungsaktion starten, dann durchkreuzen wir damit vielleicht seine Pläne und bringen ihn in noch größere Gefahr."

„Sag mal, spinnst du?"

„Ron. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich mach das hier schon ne Weile länger als du. Ich..." Eine sanfte Berührung in seinem Geist lenkte ihn ab. Simon spürte Freckles Seele, die behutsam in sein Selbst eindrang und ihn so auf etwas aufmerksam machte. Er ließ Ron stehen und trat ans Fenster.

Unten breitete sich der Verbotene Wald aus.

Simon lächelte. „Ashes. Natürlich. Flieg mein Freund. Bring Draco heim."

Ron war neben den Drachenreiter getreten und sah mit offenem Mund zu, wie ein langer, grünsilberner Leib sich zwischen den hohen Bäumen hindurch ins Freie schlängelte. Scheinbar zarte Flughäute spannten sich, als gewaltig Schwingen geöffnet wurden, ein paar Mal sanft auf und ab fächelten und dann den riesigen Drachenkörper in die Luft hoben. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke schraubte sich der Drache hoch in den Himmel und verschwand zwischen den Wolken.

„Siehst du. Draco hat einen Plan. Und Ashes ist besser als jede Rettungstruppe, die du zusammenstellen könntest."

„Aber woher weiß der Drache...?"

„Er weiß es. Draco hat ihn gerufen und Ashes wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er seinen Herrn gefunden hat. Warte nur ab. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Hoffen wir nur, dass Ashes nicht zu spät kommt."

--

„Wie oft kommt Lucius hierher?"

Narcissa hob den Kopf und sah Draco in die Augen. Sie konnte noch immer nicht recht glauben, dass ihr Sohn wirklich noch am Leben war, und dass er jetzt bei ihr war und sie von hier fortbringen wollte.

Jahrelang hatte sie in dieser Zelle gesessen, ohne jedes Gefühl für Zeit, nur gelegentlich von ihrem Mann besucht, der sie mit Hohn und Spott bedachte und mit Visionen ihres geliebten Kindes quälte.

Dieses Kind war inzwischen zu einem jungen Mann geworden. Es fiel ihr schwer den Blick von ihm abzuwenden und immer wieder musste sie die Hand ausstrecken und ihn sanft berühren, um sich seiner Gegenwart zu versichern.

„Nicht regelmäßig. Alle paar Tage. Das Essen bringt immer jemand anderes. Meistens der junge Flint."

Draco lächelte grimmig.

„Der wird nicht mehr herkommen."

Er lehnte den Kopf leicht gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.

Narcissa beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen.

Er sah so vertraut und gleichzeitig so fremd aus. Die dunkle, fremdartige Kleidung, der dicke, geflochtene Zopf, der über seine Schulter hing, seine Gestik und die weichen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Während er auf dem Boden saß und seinen Gedanken nachhing spielten seine langen, schlanken Finger mit einem schweren Silberring an seinem linke Ringfinger.

„Du bist verheiratet?"

Draco schlug die Augen auf. „Was?"

Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, wovon seine Mutter sprach.

Sie deutete auf seine Hände. Er folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte wehmütig.

„Oh. Ja, sowas in der Art."

„Ist sie nett?"

„Es ist keine Frau."

Narcissa war einen Moment lang sprachlos. Dann fing sie sich wieder. Was spielte das schon für eine Rolle?

„Er ist der Grund warum ich hier bin. Voldemort hat ihn und wir haben nach Hinweisen gesucht."

Der Gedanke an Harry schmerzte. _‚Bitte sei noch am Leben.'_ flehte er stumm.

„Wir?" fragte Narcissa erstaunt.

„Ja. Ich war nicht allein. Aber der Freund, der mich begleitet hat konnte fliehen. Zumindest hoffe ich das."

„Ein Freund von dir? Jemand, den ich kenne?"

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht. Wir sind noch nicht sehr lange befreundet. Vielleicht hast du mich früher über ihn spotten gehört. Ron Weasley."

„Ron..."

Die Stimme war rau und brüchig und ließ Draco fast aus der Haut fahren.

Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung sprang er auf, zog den Dolch und wirbelte herum.

„Wer ist das?"

Narcissa blieb gelassen auf der Pritsche sitzen. Die Stimme schien sie nicht weiter zu wundern.

„Das ist nur der Junge in der Nachbarzelle."

Draco spähte in die Dunkelheit der zweiten Zelle, die durch dicke rostige Gitterstäbe von der ihren abgetrennt war, konnte aber nur Schatten erkennen.

„Es ist noch jemand hier?"

„Ja. Erst waren sie zu zweit, aber seit einiger Zeit ist nur noch einer da. Ich dachte nicht, dass er noch am Leben ist. Der andere ist schon lange tot. Ich habe ihn lange nicht gehört. Sonst hat er immer gesprochen. Aber in den letzten Tagen war es still."

Draco trat näher an die Gitterstäbe und versuchte trotz der schwachen Beleuchtung etwas zu erkennen.

Dann hörte er ein schlurfendes Geräusch und eine schemenhafte Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten und trat ins Licht der qualmenden Fackel.

Draco zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

Wer immer das war, man hatte ihm übel mitgespielt.

Der Fremde war bis auf das Skelett abgemagert, die Kleider starrten vor Schmutz und waren völlig zerfetzt, entblößten geschwollene Gelenke und Spuren von Folter. Lange verfilzte Haare von unbestimmbarer Farbe hingen in ein ausgemergeltes, hohlwangiges Gesicht, das von einem ebenso schmutzstarrenden, mottenzerfressenen Bart bedeckt war. Die Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen, von Schatten umrandete, der fiebrige Blick huschte unstet hin und her. Er humpelte noch einen Schritt näher und umfasste das Gitter mit zitternden, geschwollenen Fingern.

„Bitte... Wo ist Ron?... Du hast gesagt..."

Draco zuckte bei dem sehnsüchtigen, flehenden Klang der Stimme erneut zusammen. Wie lange war dieser Mann schon hier? Er sah weit schlimmer aus, als Narcissa, die seit vier Jahren hier gefangen gehalten wurde. Und während sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte ihren Verstand beisammen zu halten, war er kaum mehr als lebendes Wesen zu bezeichnen.

Draco spürte eine neue Welle der Wut gegen seinen Vater in seinem Inneren brodeln.

„Ron ist nicht hier. Er ist in Hogwarts. Woher kennst du ihn? Wer bist du?"

„Ich... ich bin George... Weasley..."

Dann drehte er sich zum hinteren Bereich der Zelle um.

Ein halb wahnsinniges Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hast du gehört, Fred? Ron geht es gut."

Draco merkte wie alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.

Er hatte die Weasley-Zwillinge gefunden.

--

A/N: Und schon wieder ein Cliff. Gewöhnt euch besser dran, das könnte in der nächsten Zeit noch öfter passieren. ;oD

So, jetzt noch ein paar Kommis zu euren Reviews:

Sorry für die vielen Tippfehler im letzten Chap. (Danke für den Hinweis Thiuri) Hab irgendwie vergessen nochmal drüberzulesen. Kommt nicht wieder vor. Ich tipp manchmal ein bisserle zu schnell.

An alle Lateinlexika da draußen: Ich war aber ziemlich nah dran, oder? ;o) Danke für den Hinweis. Werd's in Zukunft richtig schreiben.

Liebstes Kiralein? Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, in Chap 4 wird Harry darüber aufgeklärt, dass die meisten Drachenreiter keinen Zauberstab mehr besitzen und daher in stabloser Magie trainiert sind. Draco ist sogar ziemlich mächtig, auch wenn das bisher noch nicht richtig rausgekommen ist. ;o)

Angie? Sorry, aber Harry wird nicht gefoltert werden. Die Szene mit Draco in Chap 11 wird sich nicht wiederholen. Aber das nächste Chap wird dir trotzdem gefallen, das verspreche ich dir. Und was die angebliche Naivität angeht: Sie wussten sehr wohl, dass sie sich in großer Gefahr begeben; Draco war sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie erwischt werden, auch wenn er das nicht gesagt hat, aber es war beiden zu dem Zeitpunkt egal. Sie sind verzweifelt und wollen unter allen Umständen jedem Hinweis nachgehen, der zu Harrys Rettung beiträgt. Und, wenn du dir das Chap mal ansiehst, ist es doch auch gut, dass Draco gefangen genommen wurde, oder? Wenn du das nächste Chap gelesen hast, wirst du mir recht geben. ;o)

Liebe Silverdragon, ich heiß auch eigentlich Nadine und nicht Nicole, von daher sind wir quitt, oder?

Deedochan? Das IST es ja gerade. Lucius _wollte_ in die Bibliothek und etwas aus seiner Geheimkammer holen (nicht das Buch). Wenn er nicht der Katze auf den Schwanz gelatscht wäre, hätten die beiden ihn nicht bemerkt und er hätte sie beide erwischt!

Hey Lili. Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Die Inspiration kommt außer von Harry Potter von der Drachenlanze. Es gibt zwar auch ein Buch „Die Drachenreiter" (von Hohlbein, glaub ich) aber das hab ich nach zwei Seiten in die Ecke geworfen. Ich mag Hohlbein nicht. Sorry, falls ich jetzt Fans beleidige. Die Drachenfestung und alles andere, was nicht von J.K. Rowling ist, ist allein von mir, obwohl ich Einflüsse verschiedenster Fantasybücher nicht abstreiten will. Dafür lese ich einfach zu viel. ;o)

So, das war's erst mal von mir.

Bis zum nächsten Chap.  
Küsschen  
Eure Yulah


	24. Chapter 23

23.

Draco starrte die heruntergekommene Gestalt entsetzt an.

Das konnte unmöglich George Weasley sein!

Er erinnerte sich an die Weasley-Zwillinge. Immer fröhlich, immer zu Unfug und dummen Scherzen aufgelegt. Zum ständigen Entsetzen Filchs und zur stummen Freude Dumbledores, der ihre Streiche zwar rügte, aber insgeheim ein unbändiges Vergnügen daran fand, weil die Zwillinge ihn an seine eigene Jungend erinnerten.

Dann kam der Krieg und mit ihm Verlust und Tod. Trotzdem, soviel wusste Draco von Ginny, hatten sich die Zwillinge nie unterkriegen lassen, hatten ihren absurden Sinn für Humor beibehalten und weiterhin für Unterhaltung gesorgt. Bis sie vor über fünf Jahren verschwanden. Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Grimauldplatz gewesen, wo sich die Überlebenden der Weasley-Familie versteckt hielten. Sie waren niemals dort angekommen. Keiner wusste, was den beiden zugestoßen war, denn die Suche nach Spuren blieb erfolglos. Insgeheim war allen klar gewesen, dass die beiden einer Todesserattacke zum Opfer gefallen und vermutlich längst nicht mehr am Leben waren. Die Suche war schnell eingestellt worden, denn ohne Spuren war es schier unmöglich sie zu finden.

Und jetzt stand George vor ihm.

Ein Schatten nur noch, kaum als menschliches Wesen zu erkennen, aber am Leben! Aber warum redete er mit Fred? Narcissa hatte doch gesagt, dass der zweite Gefangene tot war.

Draco warf seiner Mutter einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Er spricht mit ihm. Er will es nicht wahr haben."

Der Drachenreiter nickte. Das hatte er schon zu oft erlebt. Männer und Frauen, die den Tod eines geliebten Menschen vollkommen verdrängten und sich in eine Phantasiewelt flüchteten.

Draco öffnete die Tür der Zelle und trat in den Gang. Das Schloss an der zweiten Zelle war vollkommen zugerostet, anscheinend schon seit Ewigkeiten verschlossen. Vorsichtig legte er seine langen Finger um das Metall und konzentrierte sich. Es dauerte länger als bei dem anderen Schloss, denn diesmal nützte ihm der Dolch nichts. Doch schließlich war ein scharfes Knacken zu hören und das rostige Eisen zerbröckelte in seiner Hand.

Narcissa, die an das Gitter ihrer Zelle getreten war und ihren Sohn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen ließ, gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich. Draco lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Stablose Magie wirkte auf die meisten Zauberer beim ersten Mal beunruhigend. Sie waren alle zu sehr an den Gebrauch ihrer Zauberstäbe gewöhnt.

Draco nahm die Fackel von der Wand und öffnete die Tür der Zelle.

George hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Stumm beobachtete er, wie seine Zellentür aufgezogen wurde und der Fremde hereintrat. Doch als die Fackel näher kam gab er einen wimmernden Laut von sich und verkroch sich in der äußersten Ecke des kleinen Raumes. Dort kauerte er sich mit angezogenen Knien auf den Boden und beobachtete Draco wie ein gefangenes Tier den Jäger.

„Hab keine Angst. Ich will dir nichts tun. Ich will dir helfen."

Dracos Stimme war sehr sanft und leise. Er konnte die nackte Panik in den hellen Augen seines Gegenüber sehen. Und nur zu gut erinnerte er sich, wie diese alles überschattende Angst sich anfühlte.

Langsam trat der Drachenreiter näher und ließ den Schein der Fackel in die hinteren Winkel der Zelle fallen. Der Raum war etwas größer als die andere Zelle und wenn das möglich war noch schmutziger. In einer Ecke waren Lumpen zu einem Haufen zusammengeworfen. Vielleicht schlief George hier.

Der Gestank, der Draco schon beim Betreten des Kerkers entgegengeschlagen war, schien hier noch stärker zu sein. Es roch, als sei irgendwo ein großes Tier verendet.

Suchend sah er sich um.

George hockte noch immer in seiner Ecke und zitterte unkontrolliert. Er ließ Draco keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Der Slytherin ging langsam weiter durch die Zelle und zuckte zusammen, als unter seine Stiefeln etwas knackte. Langsam senkte er den Kopf. Im fauligen Stroh lag das, jetzt zersplitterte, Skelett einer Maus.

Draco schloss die Augen und ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Das hier wurde ihm langsam zuviel.

Er hob den Kopf und wollte sich gerade wieder an George wenden, als er es sah:

Das, was er von weitem für ein Bündel Lumpen gehalten hatte...

Draco taumelte einen Schritt zurück und ließ vor Schreck fast die Fackel fallen. Nur mühsam konnte er den plötzlichen Brechreiz unterdrücken. Dort, zwischen fauligem Stroh und einigen zerfallenden Stofffetzen lag eine stark verweste, zum Großteil bereits skelettierte Leiche. Bleiche Knochen, teilweise noch von fauligem Fleisch und zerfressenen Muskeln bedeckt, schimmerten geisterhaft im flackernden Fackelschein. Unzählige vielbeinige Kreaturen huschten, durch das Licht von ihrer Mahlzeit aufgeschreckt in die Schatten. Die leeren Augenhöhlen, leer bis auf die in ihnen wimmelnden Maden, in dem grinsenden, haut- und fleischlosen Schädel schienen den Eindringling höhnisch anzustarren. Es war nicht die erste Leiche die Draco zu Gesicht bekam, trotzdem jagte ihr Anblick kalte Schauer über seinen Rücken.

„Fred schläft. Er ist sehr müde. Immer."

Beim Klang der brüchigen Stimme fuhr Draco zusammen. Einen Moment schien es, als hätte der Tote zu ihm gesprochen.

Dann wand der Drachenreiter sich um und sah George neben sich. Das Gesicht des Weasleyzwillings war ernst und hatte gleichzeitig einen liebevollen Ausdruck. Voller Grauen wurde Draco klar, dass George glaubte was er sagte.

Er war davon überzeugt, das Fred lebte und lediglich schlief.

Es war entsetzlich den Ausdruck in den blauen Augen zu sehen und doch...

Draco versuchte sich vorzustellen, eingesperrt zu sein, zusammen mit der Leiche des eigenen Bruders, mehr noch des Zwillings, der ein Leben lang an seiner Seite gewesen war. Wer würde das unbeschadet überstehen? Wessen Verstand würde nicht irgendwann die Realität ausblenden und sich in Phantasien flüchten? Schaudernd schüttelte er die Vision ab. Das war unvorstellbar.

„George. Ich werde dich von hier fortbringen, ok? Zurück zu deiner Familie. Deine Eltern. Ron. Ginny und Charlie. Sie machen sich große Sorgen um dich."

„Ginny und Charlie sind tot."

„Nein. Sie sind am Leben. Nur Bill ist tot und..."

Draco hielt inne. Er wusste nicht, wie George reagieren würde, wenn er weitersprach. Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf den dünnen Oberarm des anderen Gefangenen. Es kostete ihn große Überwindung seine Hand nicht sofort zurückzuziehen. Es fühlt sich an, als würden seine Finger sich um den blanken Knochen schlingen.

„George, du weißt, dass Fred tot ist, nicht wahr?"

Die blauen Augen weiteten sich voller Abscheu und George riss seinen Arm mit mehr Kraft aus dem sanften Griff, als Draco ob seines geschwächten Zustandes für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Du lügst! Fred ist nicht tot! Er lebt! Er... er schläft bloß! Ich kann ihn wecken! Ich _werde_ ihn wecken und es dir beweisen!"

Bevor Draco ihn davon abhalten konnte, drehte er sich um, humpelte eilig durch die Zelle und fiel neben der Leiche seines Bruders auf die Knie. Er beugte sich über ihn, packte die Schultern und schüttelte den zerfallenden Körper heftig.

„Fred! Fred wach auf! Fred komm schon! Fred..."

Draco sah entsetzt zu, wie sich Georges dürre, klauenartige Finger in das faulende Fleisch gruben und es dadurch von den Knochen zogen.

„Er schläft sehr fest. Er ist müde. Er hat lange nicht geschlafen, als er an der Wand hing."

Er schüttelte den leblosen Körper noch fester. Weitere Fleischfetzen lösten sich, Muskelstränge und Sehnen rissen durch die heftige Bewegung und hingen wie abstoßende Schmuckbänder über Georges Hände und Unterarme. Der Kopf der Leiche wurde auf groteske Weise hin- und hergeschleudert.

„George hör auf! Er ist tot! Du kannst ihn nicht wecken!"

Draco überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen, packte George an den Schultern und versuchte ihn von Freds Überresten wegzuziehen, ihn von seinem bizarren Treiben abzubringen.

„NEIN! Er ist nicht tot. Er kann nicht tot sein! Ich habe ihm doch versprochen, dass ich ihn nach Hause bringe. Dass alles wieder gut wird."

Schluchzend brach George neben seinem toten Zwilling zusammen, schlang die Arme um die Knie und wiegte sich vor und zurück, während er immer wieder dieselbe Litanei wiederholte.

„Fred ist nicht tot. Er ist nicht tot. Er wird wieder aufwachen und dann werden wir nach Hause gehen. Alles wird wieder gut. Das hat er gesagt. Er ist nicht tot..."

Draco hockte sich vor George auf den Boden und nahm die skelettartigen, eiskalten Finger in seine Hände. Es kostete ihn erneut großer Überwindung George zu berühren, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit.

„George. Sieh mich an! Fred ist tot. Du weißt, dass er tot ist. Er wird nicht wieder aufwachen. Er hätte nicht gewollte, dass es dir seinetwegen so schlecht geht. Komm mit mir George. Lass mich dich hier rausbringen. Zurück zu deiner Familie. Deine Eltern brauchen dich. Und deine Geschwister. Ron und Ginny und Charlie. Und deine Nichten und Neffen. Wusstest du, dass du inzwischen fünffacher Onkel bist? Lass den Toten ihren Frieden, George. Es sind die Lebenden, die dich brauchen. Fred ist längst nicht mehr hier. Seine Seele hat diese Ort schon vor langer Zeit verlassen. Nur sein Körper ist noch übrig. Es ist Zeit, dass du auch gehst. Komm mit mir George."

Langsam drangen die sanften Worte durch den Schleier von Wahnsinn und Trauer. Die blauen Augen schienen sich etwas zu klären.

George sah Draco an, als wäre dieser ein Geist. Dann wanderte sein Blick zum stummen Leichnam seines Bruders. Langsam dämmerte so etwas wie Verstehen in seinem Gesicht. Eine neuerliches raues Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle. Er streckte die Hand nach dem aus, was einmal das Gesicht seines Zwillings gewesen war. Kurz bevor sie den Schädel berührten, hielten seine Finger in ihrer Bewegung inne.

„Du darfst nicht tot sein... Lass mich nicht allein, Fred... Ich brauche dich doch..."

Draco drückte leicht die spindeldürren Finger die noch immer in seiner Hand lagen.

„Es tut mir leid George."

Das Schluchzen wurde immer heftiger, schüttelte den abgemagerten Körper krampfartig, während unartikulierte Laute aus seiner Kehle drangen.

Behutsam zog Draco den zitternden George von der Leiche weg. Jetzt, wo die Dämme einmal gebrochen waren und ein Stück Realität den Weg in seinen verwirrten Verstand gefunden hatte, ließ dieser sich willenlos fortführen.

Draco brachte ihn in die Nachbarzelle, wo Narcissa ihn ohne Umschweife in den Arm nahm. George klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an sie, hungrig nach menschlicher Wärme und Nähe.

Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand und ließ sich langsam wieder zu Boden gleiten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er selbst am ganzen Körper zitterte. Dieser erneute Beweis für Lucius Skrupellosigkeit traf ihn tiefer, als er vermutet hätte. Wie hatte er diesen Mann nur jemals als Vorbild sehen können?

Er merkte, wie ihm langsam die Augen zufielen. Die letzte halbe Stunde hatte alles an Kraft gefordert, was er noch aufzubieten hatte.

--

Draco wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er eine Weile später die Augen wieder aufschlug. Narcissa saß wieder auf ihrer Pritsche und wiegte George in ihren Armen, der sie anscheinend nicht einmal losgelassen hatte. Das Schluchzen war verebbt und eine gespenstische Stille hatte sich über den Kerker gelegt.

Draco streckte sich und ignorierte den Protest seiner Muskeln. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"

Narcissa hob den Kopf, ließ den zitternden Körper in ihren Armen aber nicht los.

„Nicht lang. Eine viertel Stunde, vielleicht ein paar Minuten länger. Du weißt ja, mein Gefühl für Zeit ist etwas durcheinander."

Draco nickte, dann stand er langsam auf.

„Wir sollten langsam zusehen, dass wir nach oben kommen. Ashes wird nicht mehr lange brauchen, bis er hier ist."

„Wer ist Ashes?"

„Der Freund, von dem ich vorhin gesprochen habe. Er wird uns zurück nach Hogwarts und damit fürs erste in Sicherheit bringen."

Der junge Drachenreiter durchquerte die Zelle und öffnete die nur angelehnte Tür.

„Draco, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Dein Vater ist irgendwo da oben. Kann dein Freund nicht hier herunterkommen?"

Er hörte ihrer Stimme an, dass sie der Geschichte von dem Freund, der sie befreien würde keinen besonderen Glauben schenkte. Aber warum sollte sie auch? Nach vier Jahren in diesem Kerker hatte sie sicher längst alle Hoffnung aufgegeben.

„Mutter. Ashes ist ein bisschen zu groß um hier hinunter zu kommen. Wir müssen schon raufgehen. Kommt. Es wird nichts passieren. Ich passe schon auf euch beide auf."

„Und wer passt auf dich auf? Draco, das ist zu gefährlich! Du kennst doch Lucius. Du weißt, wozu er fähig ist."

„Eben. Und darum werde ich nicht hier rumsitzen und abwarten, dass er zurückkommt!"

Narcissa war noch immer nicht überzeugt.

„Kannst du nicht allein gehen und uns nachholen? George ist kaum in der Lage zu laufen und ich werde auch nicht rennen können."

Draco seufzte.

„Mutter bitte. Es wird nicht nötig sein, zu rennen. Und ich sagte dir bereits, dass Ashes nicht hier runter kann. Er ist zu groß."

Draco hatte nicht erwartet, dass Narcissa sich so vehement gegen die Flucht sträuben würde.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für diese Diskussionen. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du Angst hast, glaub mir, die hab ich auch, aber Ashes wird bald hier sein und dann sollten wir nicht mehr hier unten sein. Bitte. Vertrau mir, es wird dir nichts geschehen. Ich dachte, du möchtest hier raus?"

„Ja. Aber nicht um jeden Preis. Ich will nicht sterben. Ich..."

Sie wurde von einem rauen Flüstern unterbrochen.

„Ich will noch mal die Sonne sehen, bevor ich Fred folge. Kannst du mir das versprechen?"

Draco nickte leicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, aber die Sonne würde vermutlich schon aufgegangen sein. Außerdem... im Moment hätte er so ziemlich alles versprochen, um die beiden zum Mitkommen zu überreden.

„Dann lass uns gehen."

George befreite sich vorsichtig aus Narcissas Umarmung und humpelte auf Draco zu. Narcissa sah ihm einen Moment lang entsetzt zu, dann sprang sie auf und folgte ihm. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie ihn eingeholt und stütze ihn gerade rechtzeitig bevor er stürzte. Nur mühsam hielt sie sich dabei selbst aufrecht.

„Ihr habt recht. Entschuldige Liebes, es war dumm von mir mich zu weigern. Ich will ja auch nicht hier bleiben. Ich will mit dir gehen. Und ich vertraue dir."

Draco lächelte erleichtert, dann wand er sich der Kerkertür zu. Er zog seinen Dolch und drückte dann behutsam die Klinke hinunter. Einen Moment lang hielt er den Atem an. Wenn sie verschlossen war, dann war alles umsonst. Er hatte nicht die Kraft für einen weiteren Zauber. Mit einem protestierenden Quietschen schwang die schwere Tür auf ihn zu. Der angehaltenen Atme aus drei Lungen entwisch mit einem leisen Zischen.

„Wir müssen jetzt leise sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob und wie viele Wachen Lucius postiert hat. Bei seiner Arroganz würde ich zwar darauf tippen, dass er ganz darauf verzichtet hat, aber wir dürfen kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen."

Seine beiden Begleiter nickten stumm. Die Angst stand ihnen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Draco konnte ihnen das kaum verübeln. Auch sein Herz schien von einer eisigen Klaue umklammert zu sein.

„_Denk an das, was George gesagt hat!"_ sagte er sich stumm. _„Er will die Sonne wiedersehen und du willst Harry wiedersehen, bevor du stirbst."_

„Kommt jetzt."

--

Ihr Weg durch das alte Haus war quälend langsam. Weder Narcissa noch George waren in der Lage schnell zu laufen und an jeder Ecke mussten sie innehalten und zitternd wieder zu Atem kommen. Die Angst, die sich mit jedem Meter, den sei vorwärts kamen, tiefer in ihre Seelen bohrte, trug nicht dazu bei, ihre Schritte zu beschleunigen. Es kam Draco vor, als seien Stunden vergangen, als sie endlich die Eingangshalle erreichten. Der Drachenreiter wäre lieber durch die Küche geflohen, aber das kam aus mehreren Gründen nicht in Frage. Zum einen musste Ron diesen Weg auf seiner Flucht benutzt haben und wahrscheinlich wurde der Kücheneingang inzwischen scharf bewacht, zum anderen zwangen ihn die schnell schwindenden Kräfte seiner Schützlinge den kürzesten Weg zu wählen.

Im Schatten der breiten Treppe, die in die oberen Gemächer von Malfoy Manor führte blieben die drei Flüchtlinge schließlich stehen. Narcissa und George sanken sofort vollkommen erschöpft zu Boden, als Draco ihnen leise mitteilte, dass sie hier auf seinen geheimnisvollen Freund warten würden.

Der Slytherin selbst schlich weiter und spähte vorsichtig in die Halle. Nichts rührte sich. Kein Lebewesen schien in der Nähe. Und doch spürte er ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken. Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Die Stille schien trügerisch. Es war, als hielte das ganze alte Gebäude den Atem an und warte auf etwas. Draco sah sich suchend um. Sie brauchten ein besseres Versteck. Die Treppe bot zwar Schutz vor Blicken aus dem Inneren des Hauses und von oben, aber wenn jemand durch die Eingangstür trat, würde er sie sofort entdecken. Sein Blick blieb an dem schweren, staubigen Brokatvorhang gegenüber der Treppe hängen. Dahinter war ein schmaler Alkoven, in dem früher die Jacken und Mäntel von Besuchern untergebracht worden waren. Ein perfektes Versteck. Besonders wenn man sechs Jahre alt war, eigentlich im Bett liegen sollte und viel lieber den Gesprächen der zum Dinner geladenen Gäste lauschen wollte. Zwar bekam man hier nur Bruchstücke mit, aber interessant war das allemal. Interessanter jedenfalls als die ewig gleichen Gute-Nacht-Geschichten des Kindermädchens.

Draco lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung. Der Alkoven wurde heutzutage sicherlich nicht mehr benutzt und bot daher ein weit besseres Versteck als die Treppe. Nahezu lautlos zog er sich in den Schatten unter der Treppe zurück.

„Ich habe ein besseres Versteck für uns gefunden, wir sollten nicht hier bleiben. Es gibt nur ein Problem. Wir müssen quer durch die Halle um dieses Versteck zu erreichen."

Narcissa nickte. Ihr Verstand fing allmählich an wieder in gewohnt schnellen Bahnen zu arbeiten und sie wusste sofort, was ihr Sohn meinte.

„Die Gästegarderobe. Sie wird schon lange nicht mehr benutzt."

„Ja. Ihr werdet sehr schnell laufen müssen. Schafft ihr das?"

„Wie weit?" hauchte George.

„Vielleicht zehn, fünfzehn Meter. Danach kannst du dich ausruhen. Hier können wir auf keinen Fall bleiben. Es ist nicht sicher."

„Nirgendwo in diesem Haus ist es wirklich sicher, aber ich werde mein bestes tun."

Auch George schien jetzt wieder halbwegs klar zu denken. Es machte den Eindruck, als hätten sie beide ihren Wahnsinn und Schmerz im Kerker zurückgelassen.

Draco schlich voran und sah sich erneut suchend in der Halle um. Als er keine verdächtige Bewegung wahrnahm, gab er den beiden anderen ein Zeichen.

Geduckt verließen sie den Schatten der Treppe und eilten durch die Halle.

Sie hatte die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich, als eine schnarrende Stimme sie erstarren ließ:

„Sieh mal einer an. Ein Familienausflug. Wie nett. Warum habt ihr mich nicht eingeladen?"

Wie an unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen drehten sie sich zur Treppe um.

Lucius stand auf der drittuntersten Stufen, die Hände locker gefaltet und betrachtete seine fliehenden Gefangenen mit einem maliziösen Lächeln.

„Wollt ihr mich etwa schon verlassen? Sagt euch meine Gastfreundschaft nicht zu? Das würde mich sehr schmerzen."

„Lass uns gehen, Lucius. Dann geschieht dir nichts."

„Mir geschieht nichts? Oh, du bist zu großzügig mein Sohn. Ich bin allerdings überrascht. Ich glaube kaum, dass du in der Position für Drohungen bist."

Langsam kam Lucius die letzten Stufen herunter, umrundete die drei erstarrten Gestalten in der Halle und blieb schließlich mit dem Rücken zur Tür stehen.

„Wenn ich es richtig sehe, bist du unbewaffnet und allein, _Draco_. Oder glaubst du, dass ein wahnsinniger Krüppel und eine schwache Frau dir helfen können. Wundert mich übrigens, dass dein Freund da seinen Bruder nicht mitgeschleppt hat. Bist du es doch noch leid geworden, dich mit einer Leiche zu unterhalten, Weasleybrut?"

Draco hörte wie George hinter ihm ein animalische Knurren von sich gab.

„Du wirst für Fred bezahlen, Malfoy! Dafür werde ich sorgen..."

Lucius lachte laut auf. „Du und welche Armee?"

Dann wand er sich seiner Frau zu.

„Narcissa. Mein Liebling. Komm zu mir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich wegen unserer kleine Auseinandersetzung eingesperrt habe. Wie du siehst, habe ich unseren Sohn nicht getötet. Du hast also keinen Grund, mir zu zürnen. Komm her. Ich werde dich wieder in Samt und Seide kleiden. All deine wundervollen Roben und Juwelen sind noch immer da und warten auf dich. Ich verzeihe dir, dass du mich verlassen wolltest, wenn du mir meinen kleinen Ausrutscher ebenfalls verzeihst."

Seine Stimme hatte einen schmeichelnden Ton angenommen. Draco sah aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung neben sich.

„Mutter nicht! Er lügt, das weißt du."

„Aber er ist doch mein Ehemann... Ich muss zu ihm gehen, hörst du nicht?"

Draco sah sie entgeistert an, dann bemerkte er den glasigen Ausdruck ihrer Augen.

„Du Bastard! Du hast sie unter dem Imperiusfluch!"

Lucius lachte.

„Besser, mein Sohn. Der Fluch kombiniert mit einem Trank. Sie hat einen freien Willen, solange sie allein ist. Aber wenn sie meine Stimme hört, tut sie allein, was ich ihr sage. Ist das nicht hübsch? Ach, unser dunkler Lord hat so viele phantastische Zauber. Es ist wirklich jammerschade, dass du dich nie dazu entschließen konntest dich ihm anzuschließen. Und jetzt verabschiede dich vom Leben. Ich kann mich nicht länger mit dir herumschlagen."

Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf das Herz seines Sohnes. Draco war wir erstarrt. Er sah voller Grauen, wie Narcissa mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihrem Mann stand, eine leblose Marionette, er hörte wie George hinter ihm einen gequälten Laut von sich gab, als seine Beine ihren Dienst versagten und er in die Knie sank. Aber er konnte den Blick nicht von Lucius wenden. Das triumphierende Grinsen im Gesicht des älteren Malfoy, die Spitze des Zauberstabes, die ohne zu zittern in seine Richtung wies. Das Wissen, dass er nichts tun konnte um Lucius aufzuhalten.

Der Dolch entglitt seinen schweißnassen Fingern und fiel klappernd auf die Marmorfliesen.

Es war vorbei. Er würde Harry nicht wiedersehen.

„Vergib mir mein Geliebter... Vergib mir Harry..." 

Dann hob er den Kopf und sah Lucius direkt ins Gesicht.

„Tu es! Töte mich! Es wird dir nichts nützen."

„Nun, wie sagtest du doch vorhin so schön? Wir werden sehen... AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Noch während Lucius sprach strich etwas sanft durch Dracos Geist.

„ASHES!"

Er rief den Namen gleichzeitig mit Stimme und Seele und im gleichen Augenblick wurde die schwere Eingangstür aus dem Angeln gerissen. Lucius wurde von den Trümmern zur Seite geschleudert und sein Fluch traf mit voller Wucht die Decke. Große Placken Putz fielen krachen zu Boden.

Narcissa kauerte zwischen den Trümmern der Tür auf dem Boden, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Dann hörte sie Georges ersticktes Aufkeuchen und sah den entsetzten Blick ihres Mannes. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und erstarrt. Über ihr schwebte ein gewaltiger, von silbergrünen Schuppen bedeckter Echsenkopf. Dieser Kopf saß auf einem langen Schlangenhals der sich durch die zerborstene Tür wand und langsam hin und her schwang. Mächtige, klauenbewehrte Pranken lagen zwischen den Überresten von Tür und Hauswand. Riesige, smaragdgrüne Augen mit geschlitzter Pupille musterten mit kaltem Blick jede Einzelheit die sich in ihr Blickfeld schob. Eine gespaltene Zunge glitt züngelnd über armlange, schimmerndweiße Fangzähne.

Der Anblick war zuviel für Narcissas geschunden Seele. Mit einem leisen Wimmern sank sie ohnmächtig in sich zusammen.

Lucius hatte sich zitternd aufgerappelt. Mit immer noch erhobenem Zauberstab sah er zwischen der Bestie und seinem Sohn hin und her. Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht hysterischen Unterton.

„Du meinst doch nicht, dass ich auf ein so simples Trugbild hereinfalle? Wie hast du das gemacht? Wo hast du den Zauberstab versteckt?"

„Das ist kein Trugbild, Vater. Das weißt du so gut wie ich. Er ist ebenso wenig ein Trugbild, wie der Drache, der mich damals vor eurer Folter gerettet hat. Dieser Drache ist so echt wie du und ich."

Dracos Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht. Er spürte Ashes Seele, die sein Innerstes durchforschte, auf der Suche nach einem Befehl seines Herrn und Freundes. Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe den suchenden Geist der Echse auszusperren. So las Ashes seine Gefühle für jeden der hier Anwesenden und Lucius sah sich plötzlich den langen, glitzernden Zähnen gegenüber.

„Ruf ihn zurück! Ich weiß, dass er auf deinen Befehl handelt! Sag ihm, wenn er mich anrührt, töte ich dich!"

„Sag es ihm selbst, Vater. Du bist doch mächtiger als ich."

Draco trat an Ashes Kopf vorbei zu seiner Mutter und hob ihren reglosen Körper behutsam aus den Trümmern.

„Ich warne dich, Draco! Ich töte euch beide! Narcissa und dich!"

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht einmal versuchen. Ashes ist schneller als jeder Fluch und er liest meine Gedanken. Du bist tot, bevor du zu Ende gesprochen hast. Lass uns einfach gehen, dann lass ich dir dein armseliges Leben."

Je ruhiger Draco sprach, desto wütender schien Lucius zu werden. Sein Lachen war jetzt eindeutig hysterisch und seine Stimme schnappte fast über.

„Glaubst du, ich kauf dir diese lächerliche Geschichte ab? Drachen die deine Gedanken lesen? Lass sie sofort los und ergib dich. Ich werde dich unserem Lord übergeben. Bleib stehen! Ich warne dich! Ich werde dich töte! AVAD..."

Es war eine Frage von Sekunden. Bevor Lucius auch nur das erste Wort des Todesfluches über die Lippen kam, hatte Ashes seine Absicht in Dracos Gedanken gelesen. Der Drachenkopf fuhr herum und die gewaltigen Kiefer schlossen sich blitzschnell um den Körper des älteren Malfoy. Ein scharfes Knacken durchschnitt die Stille, als Knochen brachen, dann schluckte die Echse und es war vorbei.

Draco ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen und spürte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Doch bevor er fallen konnte, schob sich Ashes breiter Kopf hinter ihn und fing seinen Sturz ab.

Es war totenstill.

George hockte noch immer inmitten der Halle auf dem Boden und starrte mit offenem Mund den Drachen an. Draco war auf die Knie gesunken und hielt noch immer seine ohnmächtige Mutter im Arm. Ashes Kopf hing reglos in der Luft, nur die Augen bewegten sich wachsam hin und her.

--

Eilige Schritte hallten durch die Gänge des alten Hauses. Todesser vom Lärm abgelockt, kamen aus allen Winkeln angelaufen und blieben wie erstarrt stehen, als sie die Szene in der Eingangshalle sahen. Die zertrümmerte Eingangstür, die drei reglosen Gestalten, die inmitten des Chaos auf dem Boden kauerten. Den riesigen Drachenkopf, der das Loch in der Wand ausfüllte.

„Was... was ist hier geschehen? Wo ist Lucius?"

Draco hob den Kopf. Er war so unendlich müde. Hatte weder die Lust noch die Kraft für einen weiteren Kampf.

Seine Stimme war ruhig und tonlos.

„Er ist tot. Drachenfutter. Und wenn ihr nicht dasselbe Schicksal erleiden wollte, dann verschwindet. Sagt eurem Herrn und Meister, dass Lucius Malfoy tot ist, und dass ihm noch andere folgen werden. Und sagt ihm auch, dass Draco Malfoy lebt, und dass er sich wünschen wird, mich getötet zu haben, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte!"

Mehrere der Todesser hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf die drei Gestalten in der Halle.

„Was hindert uns daran zu vollenden, was unser Lord begonnen hat? Tötet die drei! Und den Drachen auch! Lord Voldemort wird uns sicher für diese Trophäe belohnen!"

Draco schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ihr Narren... Ashes..."

Der Drachenkopf schoss vor, grünes Feuer flammte zwischen den gebleckten Zähnen und fauchte dann durch den Gang, verbrannte alles in seinem Weg. Die Schreie der verbrennenden Todesser erstarben auf ihren Lippen. Das Drachenfeuer war zu heiß.

Draco hob den Kopf und fixierte die beiden entsetzten Gestalten, die auf der Treppen standen und dem Inferno entgangen waren.

„Geht! Es sei denn, ihr wollte ebenfalls brennen!"

In ihrer Hast aus der Reichweite des Drachen zu kommen stolperten die Todesser beinahe übereinander.

Draco kümmerte sich nicht im ihre Flucht.

Behutsam strich er seiner Mutter eine Strähne ihrer schmutzigen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Mutter... Wach auf. Es ist vorbei. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Langsam flatterten die Augenlider auf und enthüllten graue Augen.

„Was ist geschehen? Dein Vater...? Der Drache?"

„Lucius ist tot. Der Bann den er über dich hatte ist gebrochen. Der Drache... ist ein Freund."

Narcissa folgte seinem Blick und holte erschrocken Luft.

„Oh großer Merlin!"

„Das ist Ashes. Mein Freund. Er wird uns von hier fortbringen."

Langsam stand er auf und half dann erst seiner Mutter und dann George auf die Füße. Narcissa trat sofort an die Seite des jungen Weasley um ihn zu stützen. Er sah nicht aus, als würde er mehr als ein paar Schritte gehen können.

Draco gab dem Drachen einen sanften Klaps auf die Nase und schob den großen Kopf nach draußen.

„Raus hier, Ashes. Sonst passen wir nicht durch die Tür."

Narcissa und George folgten Draco in gebührendem Abstand, ohne die große Echse aus den Augen zu lassen. Zwar behandelte Draco das Tier wie einen lieben, aufdringlichen Schoßhund, aber sie hatten gesehen, wozu der Drache in der Lage war. Als sie durch die zersplitterte Tür ins Freie traten, mussten sie gegen die Morgensonne anblinzeln, die in diesem Moment zwischen den Hügeln aufging.

„Die Sonne..." hauchte George.

„Ja. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du mit uns nach Hogwarts kommst."

George lächelte schwach. Es wirkte grotesk in seinem ausgezerrten, schmutzigen Gesicht, mehr wie eine Grimasse als wie ein Lächeln, dennoch war es für Draco ein Zeichen, dass der junge Mann sich einen Rest gesunden Verstand bewahrt hatte.

„Hogwarts... Ja, ich denke, ich würde auch das alte Schloss gern wiedersehen..." Er warf einen wehmütigen Blick zurück.

„Es fällt mir schwer Fred zurücklassen zu müssen."

„Er ist längst nicht mehr hier. Er würde wollen, dass du nach vorn siehst."

„Ja, du hast recht."

Draco half den beiden befreiten Gefangenen vorsichtig auf den Rücken des Drachen. Beide waren über alle Maßen misstrauisch. Auch wenn sie gesehen hatten, dass der Drache auf ihrer Seite stand und Dracos Befehlen blind gehorchte, so ängstigte sie doch die schiere Größe des Reptils.

Als sie beide sicher auf dem breiten Rücken saßen, trat Draco neben Ashes Kopf und strich sacht über die weichen Schuppen am Maul der Echse.

„Einmal noch mein Freund. Kümmere dich um das Haus."

Die Lungen des Drachen füllte sich mit Luft, die beiden Passagiere auf seinem Rücken konnten die Bewegung der gewaltigen Muskeln unter sich spüren. Dann schoss ein Flammenstrahl, weit mächtiger als der letzte zwischen den Zähnen hervor und setze binnen Sekunden das Haus in Flammen.

Einige Augeblicke lang stand Draco reglos neben seinem Drachen und starrte in das prasselnde Feuer, das einst sein Zuhause gewesen war. Dann schwang er sich hinter Narcissa und George auf dem Rücken der großen Echse.

„Bring uns nach Hogwarts, mein Freund. Hier gibt es nichts mehr für uns zu tun."

Mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen brachte sich Ashes in die Luft und ließ die schwelende Ruine von Malfoy Manor rasch unter sich zurück.


	25. Chapter 24

Hi ihr Süßen.

Sorry, hat etwas länger gedauert diesmal. Ich kämpfe im Moment mit einer kleinen Schreibblockade. Aber nichts, was ich nicht wieder in den Griff bekomme. ;o)

Hier jedenfalls das nächste Chap.

24.

Ron saß auf der Fensterbank in einer der kleinen Kammern des Astronomieturms und starrte in den Hof. Seit Stunden saß er schon hier und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Düsteren Gedanken.

Er hatte schon wieder einen Freund im Stich gelassen. Zwar sagte ihm jeder hier, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, aber tief in seiner Seele ließ Ron sich nicht überzeugen. Er war ein schlechter Freund. Immer wieder brachten andere sich in Gefahr und er konnte ihnen nicht helfen.

Er hatte zweimal zugelassen, dass Harry entführt wurde. Das erste Mal war gut ausgegangen, aber diesmal... Warum nur war er immer wieder wie erstarrt, wenn Menschen die er liebte in Gefahr gerierten?

So wie damals...

Er hatte nicht verhindern können, dass Percy Bill tötete.

Niemand wusste davon, niemand außer Harry und Hermine, aber Ron war damals dabei gewesen. Er hatte den Streit der Brüder mit angehört, versteckt im Kleiderschrank, in den Bill ihn geschubst hatte, als er Percys Stimme auf dem Flur hörte. Er hatte gehört, wie Bill den jüngeren Bruder des Verrates beschuldigte, hörte, wie Percy erst alles abstritt und schließlich zugab, wie er Bill zu überreden versuchte sich ebenfalls den Reihen Voldemorts anzuschließen. Er hörte den Kampf, der im Zimmer entbrannte, hörte wie Percy den Todesfluch sprach. Er sah das gleißende grüne Licht durch die Ritzen des Kleiderschrankes dringen und hörte schließlich den lauten Knall, als Percy apparierte.

Als er kurz darauf sein Versteck verließ und den toten Körper seines ältesten Bruders fand, war er wie betäubt auf dem staubigen Boden auf die Knie gesunken und hatte Bills Leichnam einfach nur angestarrt. Unfähig zu denken, unfähig zu handeln. Schließlich war es ihm gelungen sich soweit aus seiner Starre zu befreien, dass er Hilfe holen konnte. Jeder bedauerte ihn, ging davon aus, dass er seinen toten Bruder lediglich gefunden hatte. Dass er Zeuge seiner Ermordung gewesen war und ihm nicht hatte helfen können vermutete niemand. Erst über ein Jahr später hatte Ron sich von Schuldgefühlen überwältigt seiner Frau und seinem besten Freund anvertraut. Sie hatten ihm keine Vorwürfe gemacht, hatten im Gegenteil gesagt, dass er das Richtige getan hätte, denn andernfalls wäre er jetzt ebenfalls tot. Es stimmte, er hatte keinen Zauberstab dabeigehabt, hätte Bill nicht helfen können, aber tief in seinem Inneren war ein Rest Zweifel geblieben.

Seither hatte er so viele seiner Freunde sterben sehen, ohne ihnen helfen zu können. Zuletzt Lavender und Blaise bei dieser unseligen Mission vor zwei Wochen.

War das wirklich erst zwei Wochen her?

Und jetzt hatte er wieder einen Freund im Stich gelassen.

Draco, den er in der Gewalt der Todesser zurückgelassen und somit dem sicheren Tod überantwortet hatte.

Simon behauptete zwar, dass Draco allein zurecht kommen würde, dass sein Drache ihn schon finden würde, aber Ron konnte sich das nur schwer vorstellen. Diese Drachenreiter hatten viel zu viel Vertrauen in ihre Tiere. Am liebsten hätte er sich über die Anweisungen der älteren und damit ranghöheren Mitglieder des Phönixordens hinweggesetzt und sich auf eigene Faust in eine Rettungsaktion gestürzt, Seamus hätte ihn bestimmt begleitet, aber es ging hier nicht allein um ihn. Wäre es nur sein Leben, das auf dem Spiel stand, er hätte es ohne zu zögern riskiert. Aber es ging hier um mehr. Seine Familie brauchte ihn. Hermine und die Kinder waren wichtiger als alles andere. Er durfte sie nicht allein lassen. Dankbar dachte er an die Evakuierung vor vier Tagen. Zumindest die Kinder waren im Moment in Sicherheit.

Und Harry würden sie vielleicht auch retten können.

Jetzt wo sie das Buch hatten, war ihre Chance ihn zu finden erheblich gestiegen. Wenigstens hoffte Ron das.

Ein lautes Fauchen, gefolgt von einem schabenden, kratzenden Geräusch über ihm riss ihn aus seiner Grübelei. Was trieb Simon da oben? Direkt über Ron war nur noch die Aussichtsplattform, wo der Drachenreiter mit seiner großen Echse Wache hielt. Ron hatte seinen gleichmäßigen Stiefelschritten seit Stunden unbewusst zugehört. Jetzt rannte Simon über den Steinboden, Stimmen waren zu hören. Ron sprang auf und lief zur Treppe. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung.

--

Simon tigerte auf der Aussichtsplattform hin und her und haderte mit seinem Schicksal. Er hasste diese Untätigkeit. Insgeheim gab er Ron recht. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf den Rücken seines Drachen geschwungen und nach Draco gesucht. Auch wenn er alles getan hatte um Ron seine Rettungspläne auszureden. Dass Ashes den Wald verlassen hatte beruhigte ihn weit weniger, als er behauptet hatte. Es stimmte, Draco hatte dem Drachen befohlen im Wald zu bleiben und die Echsen waren uneingeschränkt gehorsam. Ashes wäre niemals aus freien Stücken davongeflogen. Aber Simon konnte nur vermuten, dass Draco den Drachen gerufen hatte.

Viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass Draco tot und somit die Seelenverbindung durchbrochen worden war. Dann würde Ashes zurück zur Insel fliegen.

„Was soll ich nur machen, Freck?"

Freckles, der auf der Brüstung hockte und seinen Herrn und Freund aus bernsteingelben Augen unbewegt musterte schien keine Meinung zu haben.

Wenn wenigstens Gin oder Paul hier wären. Aber bis jetzt hatte sich noch keiner von beiden wieder zurückgemeldet. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie bald wieder hier sein würden. Andernfalls... Simon rang sich zu einer Entscheidung durch.

„Wenn Ashes in zwei Tagen nicht wieder hier ist, fliegen wir, hast du gehört mein Alter?"

Was Freckles dazu meinte, erfuhr Simon nie, denn in diesem Moment entdeckte er am Himmel etwas, dass sein Herz vor Erleichterung ein Sprung machen ließ.

Hinter dem blauen Drachen zeichnete sich eine deutlich erkennbare Silhouette am Horizont ab, die schnell näher kam. Ein grüner Drache, dessen Flügelspitzen im Licht der Morgensonne silbern schimmerten.

--

Der Flug war nervenaufreibender gewesen als erwartet. Ashes musste sich weit tiefer halten als üblich, da die kläglichen Überreste von Kleidung, die zwei seiner Passagiere trugen sie kaum vor der eisigen Luft in höheren Bereichen schützen konnte. So kamen sie nur langsam voran und mussten mehrmals landen und Deckung suchen. Entsprechend erleichtert war Draco, als endlich die Türme Hogwarts am Horizont auftauchten.

„Wir haben es fast geschafft." Draco drehte leicht den Kopf um seine Mutter anzusehen, die hinter ihm saß.

Narcissa nickte nur. Sie hatte die Arme fest um Dracos Taille geschlungen und versuchte ihre Angst im Zaum zu halten. Sie hatten vor einer Weile die Plätze tauschen müssen, als George die Kräfte verließen und er von Ashes Rücken zu gleiten drohte. Narcissa war nicht stark genug, um den bewusstlosen Mann festzuhalten, auch wenn er kaum mehr als Haut und Knochen war.

Draco konnte jetzt beim Näherkommen eine dunkle Silhouette auf dem Astronomieturm ausmachen, die sich schließlich als blauer Drache entpuppte.

Er lächelte leicht. Simon hatte seinen Posten also nicht verlassen.

Den ganzen Flug über hatte Draco sich Sorgen über mögliche Rettungsaktionen gemacht. Ron war sicher nicht so ohne weiteres bereit gewesen abzuwarten. Wenn er es überhaupt geschafft hatte. Wenn nicht... Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken.

Ashes zog einen weiten Bogen und steuerte dann den Astronomieturm an. Fauchend vertrieb er Freckles von seinem Platz, der sich unwillig in die Luft erhob und auf dem Dach der großen Halle wieder landete.

„Draco! Oh den Göttern sei Dank, du lebst! Ich bin fast verrückt geworden hier!"

Kaum hatten Ashes Klauen den Boden der Aussichtsplattform berührt, stürzte Simon sich auf seinen Freund.

Draco zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ändert sich da viel?"

Dann wurde er wieder ernst: „Ist Ron hier?"

„Ja. Er kam vor ein paar Stunden und war total aufgelöst. Er wollte sofort wieder los, aber dieser Auror, ich hab den Namen vergessen, der große Schwarze, er hat Ron befohlen hier zu bleiben. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass du allein zurecht kommst, obwohl ich nicht so davon überzeugt war."

„Du solltest mich besser kennen, Simon. Jetzt hilf mir mal. Ich bin nicht allein."

Draco reichte den immer noch bewusstlosen George an Simon weiter, glitt dann selbst vom Rücken des Drachen und half zuletzt Narcissa auf den Boden.

„Oh Scheiße, was haben sie denn mit dem gemacht? Wo hast du die beiden gefunden?"

„Im Keller meines Vaters. Frag mich nicht, wie lange er sie dort gefangen gehalten hat."

In diesem Moment kam Ron die Treppe raufgestürzt.

„Was ist hier los? Simon? Oh... Draco! Du bist entkommen?"

Ohne zu überlegen fiel Ron dem Drachenreiter um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. Draco lachte leise.

„Hey. Du auch wie ich sehe."

Verlegen lächelnd ließ Ron ihn wieder los. Dann entdeckte er die Frau neben Draco.

„Wer ist das?" Er starrte Narcissa erstaunt und auch etwas misstrauisch an. Den auf dem Boden liegende George sah er nicht, weil der reglose Körper von Ashes verdeckt wurde.

„Meine Mutter."

„Deine...was?" Simon blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er starrte zwischen seinem Freund und der heruntergekommen Frau an seinem Arm hin und her.

Ron, inzwischen an Überraschungen dieser Art gewöhnt streckte die Hand aus.

„Ma'am, freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Könnten wir die Begrüßungen vielleicht auf später verschieben? Ron, es gibt da noch jemanden, den du begrüßen solltest. Allerdings..."

Draco brach ab. Was sollte er sagen? Hey, einer deiner Brüder lebt, aber der andere ist tot. Mach dir nichts draus, du dachtest ja, dass beide tot sind? Nein, das wohl kaum. Stattdessen schob er Ashes an die Seite und gab somit den Blick auf George frei.

Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Wer ist das?"

„Ron... Das ist George."

Jede Farbe wich aus Rons Gesicht. Er starrte Draco entgeistert an.

„George?" hauchte er.

Draco nickte. „Er war im Kerker von Malfoy Manor gefangen ebenso wie meine Mutter."

„Ist er...?"

„Nein. Nur bewusstlos. Der Flug war zu anstrengend für ihn. Er ist in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung und ich bin kein Heiler, aber ich denke, dass er überleben wird. Wir sollten ihn nur so schnell wie möglich in den Krankenflügel bringen."

Ron kniete sich neben dem reglosen Körper seines Bruders auf den Boden und berührte zaghaft die eingefallene Wange.

„George..." Nur mühsam konnte er die Tränen zurückhalten, die in seinen Augen brannten.

„Was haben sie dir nur angetan?"

Dann stand er auf und hob George vorsichtig hoch. Ein trockenes Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle.

„Oh Merlin, er wiegt überhaupt nichts mehr!"

Draco sah den Schmerz in Rons Augen und spürte einen Stich. Es war einfach nicht fair. So viele Menschen litten, wegen dem Größenwahn eines einzigen Zauberers.

„Simon, komm mit runter. Die Drachen können allein Wachen halten. Ich denke das reicht."

„Aber... Wird dein Vater euch nicht verfolgen, wenn er herausfindet, dass ihr entkommen seid?"

„Nein. Lucius ist tot. Wir sind vorerst sicher hier."

--

Es dauerte lange, bis sie schließlich den Krankenflügel erreichten. Madame Pomfrey nahm sich sofort ihrer beiden neuen Patienten an.

George wurde in ein Bett gelegt und nachdem eine kurze Untersuchung ergeben hatte, dass er vorläufig nicht sterben würde, ließ die Heilerin ihn schlafen und kümmerte sich um ihre zweite, wache Patientin.

Während sie sorgfältig den mageren Körper untersuchte, stellte sie mit sanfter Stimme Fragen, die ihr helfen würden, versteckte Verletzungen aufzuspüren.

„Haben Sie irgendwelche Schmerzen, meine Liebe?"

Narcissa schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich wurde nicht gefoltert. Bis auf..." Ihr unsicherer Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb an Draco hängen, der am Fußende ihres Bettes stand. Er hatte auf Madame Pomfreys Bitte hin den Raum verlassen wollen, aber Narcissa hatte ihn angefleht zu bleiben. Im Moment stellte Draco für sie den einzigen Bezugspunkt zur Realität dar.

Als sie jetzt sprach, war ihre Stimme leise und zaghaft.

„...meine Hände. Er... er hat meine Finger gebrochen, weil..." sie fing an zu weinen. „Das Klavier... er hat es zertrümmert und gesagt, dass... ich nie wieder spielen darf und dann... hat er... meine Hände..." der Rest ging in heftigem Schluchzen unter. „Oh Merlin... es ist so dumm...wenn ich daran denke, was er anderen angetan hat..."

Draco setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und legte ihr sanft den Arm um die zitternden Schultern.

„Mum... shhh. Es ist nicht dumm... das weißt du..."

Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und langsam verebbten die Tränen wieder.

„Er wird dir nie wieder wehtun."

Madame Pomfrey schob ihren Stuhl etwas näher an das Bett und sah Narcissa voller Mitleid an.

„Lassen Sie mich sehen, meine Liebe. Vielleicht kann ich Ihre Hände wieder in Ordnung bringen."

Behutsam nahm die Heilerin die schmalen, knotigen Finger in ihre Hand und untersuchte jeden einzelnen gründlich und unendlich sanft.

Schließlich lächelte sie.

„Das wird schon wieder. Die Brüche sind schief zusammengewachsen, einige der Sehnen und Muskeln verkürzt oder deformiert. Aber das ist kein großes Problem. Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber Sie werden wieder Klavier spielen können, meine Liebe. Das versprechen ich Ihnen."

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?" Narcissa schluchzte erneut auf.

„Ja, ich verspreche es. davon abgesehen scheinen sie wirklich keine Verletzungen zu haben. Sieht man einmal von der schlimmen Unterernährung und dem Ungeziefer ab. Nichts also, was wir nicht in den Griff bekommen werden. Ich verordne Ihnen jetzt erst mal ein heißes Bad, saubere Kleider, etwas warmes zu Essen und ein weiches Bett. Und zwar in genau dieser Reihenfolge. Dann werde ich Ihnen ein Schlafmittel geben, dass sie erst mal zur Ruhe kommen lässt."

Ein scheues Lächeln erhellte das ausgezerrte Gesicht.

„Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein."

Madame Pomfrey lächelte, dann rief sie nach einer ihrer Assistentinnen, die sich um Narcissa kümmern sollte. Das es ausgerechnet Luna Lovegood war, die sie um Hilfe bat, entlockte Draco ein leichtes Lächeln. Die verträumte Ravenclaw würde sich ohne Zweifel liebevoll um Narcissa kümmern.

Diese schien nicht so überzeugt. Ängstlich blickte sie ihren Sohn an.

„Draco?"

„Mum, keine Angst. Luna wird sich gut um dich kümmern. Und ich werde nicht weggehen. Lass dich ein bisschen verwöhnen, ruh dich aus."

Luna lächelte.

„Kommen Sie. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt erst mal ein Bad einlassen und dann sehe ich mal nach, ob ich nicht ein hübsches Kleid für Sie finden. Ich mach das schon, Draco. Es wird ihr gut gehen."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Pass gut auf sie auf."

Draco sah den beiden Frauen noch einen Moment lang nach, dann wand er sich an Madame Pomfrey.

„Wird sie wieder gesund werden?"

„Ja. Sie hat Glück gehabt. Sie ist erschöpft und furchtbar unterernährt, aber davon abgesehen, geht es ihr erstaunlich gut. Und das mit ihren Fingern wird schon wieder."

Draco nickte. Er war erleichtert, seine Mutter jetzt in sicheren Händen zu wissen.

„Was ist mit George? Wird er überleben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir müssen erst mal versuchen ihn wieder aufzupäppeln. Ich werde jetzt ein paar Tränke zusammenbrauen, die uns dabei helfen werden."

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Hocker und eilte dann zu ihrem Büro.

Draco stand ebenfalls auf und durchquerte den hohen, stillen Raum.

Georges Bett war mit Stellwänden abgetrennt und Ron saß auf einem Hocker daneben und starrte seinen Bruder unablässig an.

„Geht es dir gut, Ron?"

„Was? Ja, mir schon. Aber was ist mit ihm? Merlin, ich bin so froh, dass Mum und Dad nicht hier sind, und dass sie das nicht sehen müssen. Was ist nur mit ihm passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Madame Pomfrey wird ihn wieder auf die Beine bringen."

Ron nickte, sah aber nicht auf. Dann stellte er die Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte.

„Was... was ist mit Fred? Hast du irgendeinen Hinweis gefunden, was mit ihm passiert ist?"

Draco schloss kurz die Augen. Vor dieser Frage hatte er sich gefürchtet.

„Fred ist tot, Ron. Ich habe seine Leiche gesehen. Er lag in Georges Zelle und das offenbar schon länger. Ich weiß, dass das grausam ist, aber ich will dich nicht anlügen."

Ron schluckte schwer. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass er tot ist. Die beiden haben sich nie freiwillig getrennt. Nur einen von beiden zu sehen..."

„Es tut mir leid, Ron."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich bin froh, dass du George nach Hause gebracht hast. Also war es letzten Endes gut, dass dein Vater uns in der Bibliothek überrascht hat, könnte man sagen. Du sagtest, dass er tot ist?"

Draco nickte. „Ja. Er hat unsere Flucht bemerkt und wollte uns aufhalten. Ashes hat ihn getötet."

„Dein Drache? Wow. Und wie geht es dir damit?"

Draco seufzte leicht. Das war eine Frage, die er sich selbst schon gestellt hatte.

„Es ist seltsam. Trotz allem was er mir angetan hat, war er mein Vater. Aber ich habe ihm den Tod gewünscht, wenn du das meinst. Es ist nur eigenartig, wenn die Person auf die du jahrelang deinen Hass konzentrierst, plötzlich nicht mehr da ist. Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass er weg ist."

„Es fällt mir schwer, mir vorzustellen, dass ich meinen Vater jemals so sehr hassen könnte."

„Arthur ist auch nicht Lucius."

„Das ist wohl wahr."

„Was ist mit dem Buch?"

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich bin sofort nachdem klar war, dass ich nichts tun kann, um dir zu helfen in den Astronomieturm gegangen und hab mich da verkrochen. Keine Ahnung, wie weit die anderen inzwischen sind. Tut mir leid."

„Dann werde ich jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen. Kommst du mit?"

„Ja. Hier kann ich ohnehin nichts tun. Sie werden bestimmt erleichtert sein, dass es dir gut geht."

--

„Draco! Oh Merlin sei Dank! Du bist zurück!"

Hermine ließ das Buch auf den Tisch fallen, dass sie in der Hand gehalten hatte und umarmte den Drachenreiter.

„Simon war schon hier und hat uns Bericht erstattet, dass du heil und gesund zurück bist. Was ist passiert?"

Draco schilderte in kurzen Sätzen die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden, seit Ron und er auf Malfoy Manor getrennt worden waren. Als er geendet hatte war es sehr still in der Bibliothek. Schließlich räusperte sich Professor Dumbledore.

„Nun, alles in allem können wir also sagen, dass wir nun einen mächtigen Feind weniger haben. Das, und die Rettung zweier weiterer unserer Lieben ist in jedem Fall eine gute Nachricht."

Die anderen nickten und murmelten Zustimmung. Jeder von ihnen hatte in ähnlichen Bahnen gedacht.

Draco musterte das Chaos auf dem Tisch. Karten, Bücher, Schriftrollen. Noch immer lag alles durcheinander. Mittendrin lag aufgeschlagen und mit Lesezeichen versehen das Liber Noctis.

„Was ist mit dem Buch?"

„Hermine? Würden Sie bitte...?" Dumbledore sah die junge Frau aufmunternd an.

„Es gibt eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht, fürchte ich. So klischeehaft das auch klingen mag. Wir haben das Ritual relativ schnell gefunden..."

„Aber?" Draco wurde langsam ungeduldig. Harrys Leben stand noch immer auf dem Spiel und sie ergingen sich hier im Rätselraten!

„Wir können es nicht lesen."

„Was?"

„Die meisten magischen Rituale, Bücher und so weiter, sind wie du weißt in Latein, altem Griechisch oder Keltisch verfasst. Oft in Runen. Auch die Rituale im Liber Noctis sind in verschiedenen Runenschriften geschrieben. Einige können wir durchaus lesen, aber das Ritual, das uns interessiert, haben wir bisher nicht entziffern können."

„Und was heißt das? Das wir Harry aufgeben müssen? Das alles umsonst war?"

Draco merkte, wie kalte Wut, gepaart mit nackter Verzweiflung in ihm aufstieg. Es gelang ihm nur mühsam, sich zu beherrschen.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht! Wir haben bereits einen Anhaltspunkt, wie wir die Runen übersetzen können. Anscheinend ist es ein sehr alter, aus Grönland stammender Dialekt, der von den Wikingern nach Großbritannien gebracht wurde. Wie dem auch sei. Andere Teile des Rituals sind leichter zu verstehen. Es sind Sternenkonstellationen vermerkt, die den Zeitpunkt markieren. Professor Sinistra ist bereits damit beschäftigt sie zu entschlüsseln. Was den Ort betrifft, dazu müssten wir erst den Text übersetzt haben. Doch wir sind recht zuversichtlich. Leider ist der Professor für alte Runen nicht mehr am Leben. Er würde uns sicher weiterhelfen können. Aber wir haben bereits sein ehemaliges Arbeitszimmer geplündert."

Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Das alles war einfach zuviel. Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein?

Als er Hermine wieder ansah, schien alles Leben aus seinen silbernen Augen gewichen zu sein. Seine Stimme klang müde und resigniert.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte er das Gefühl nicht mehr weitermachen zu können.

„Was kann ich tun?"

„Im Moment nichts. Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du ruhelos bist. Aber wenn du meinen Rat hören willst?"

Sie wartete sein leichtes Nicken ab, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Ruh dich aus. Du siehst aus, als ob du jeden Augenblick vor Müdigkeit zusammenbrechen würdest. Die Medizin, die Madame Pomfrey deiner Mutter empfohlen hat, würde auch dir im Moment nicht schaden. Nimm ein Bad, geh schlafen. Komm zur Ruhe. Denk mal eine Weile nicht nach."

„Wie soll ich das anstellen? Egal wie müde ich bin, ich kann nicht so einfach alles vergessen und schlafen."

Hermine nickte. „Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Harry ging es ähnlich, bevor ihr ihn auf eure Insel geholt habt. Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Madame Pomfrey hat ihm damals ein Schlafmittel gebraut, dass er nie genommen hat. Es müsste noch in seinem Nachttisch sein."

Draco sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, schien aber mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit weg zu sein. Dann nickte er langsam.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Danke Hermine."

--

Stille umgab ihn. Das einzige Geräusch, dass gelegentliche Plätschern des Wassers. Dichte Dampfschwaden zogen durch den Raum. Heißes Wasser umschmeichelte seinen Körper, spülte den Schmutz der letzten Tage fort und löste einen Teil der Anspannung in den Muskeln.

Draco schloss die Augen und ließ sich tiefer in die Badewanne gleiten. Hermine hatte recht, er musste unbedingt wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Auch wenn das leichter gesagt war als getan. Immer wieder trieben seine Gedanken zu Harry. Wo war er? Ging es ihm gut? War er überhaupt noch am Leben? Tief in seinem Inneren fürchtete er sich davor, dass vielleicht längst jede Hilfe zu spät kommen würde, dass er Harry niemals wiedersehen würde. Und wann immer dieser Gedanke an die Oberfläche trat, spürte er wieder die eisige Klaue, die sich um sein Herz krampfte.

Draco schüttelte unwillige den Kopf, um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sie waren nicht gerade dazu geeignet ihn zu beruhigen.

Er holte tief Luft und glitt vollends unter Wasser. Stille. Nur ein sanftes Rauschen in den Ohren. Erst als seine Lungen nach Luft schrieen, tauchte er wieder auf.

Mit beiden Händen strich er sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und lehnte dann den Kopf wieder gegen den Rand der Wanne.

Erinnerungen tauchten aus seinem Unterbewusstsein auf. Langsam trieben sie an die Oberfläche.

Die Höhle der heißen Quellen.

Harry, der am Rand des breiten Beckens stand und sich beschwerte, dass seine Brille beschlug. Harry, der kopfüber ins Wasser fiel, weil er auf den glatten Steinen ausgerutscht war. Harry, der prustend und spuckend wieder an die Oberfläche kam und schimpfte, weil Draco ihn auslachte. Harry... Sie waren nach diesem ersten Mal oft zusammen zu den Quellen gegangen. Waren geschwommen, hatten im Wasser herumgetollt wie junge Hunde, über Gott und die Welt geredet und sich schließlich im hintern Bereich des Beckens, unter dem Wasserfall geliebt. Harry war jedes Mal tausend Tode gestorben vor Angst, dass jemand sie überraschen könnte. Gleichzeitig hatte ihn die vage Gefahr entdeckt zu werden erregt, auch wenn er sich vermutlich eher die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als das zuzugeben. Als dann einmal tatsächlich jemand durch die Höhle kam, wäre Harry vor Scham fast vergangen, auch wenn der Betreffende; sie hatten nicht mal erkennen können, wer es war; sie in dem ganzen Dampf gar nicht gesehen hatte.

Vor seine inneren Auge tauchte ein Bild auf, so deutlich, als wäre es Wirklichkeit: Harry, der im seichten Wasser, am Rand des Beckens neben der sprühenden Kaskade lag, die Haut vom warmen Dampf leicht gerötet, voller Wassertropfen, die langsam über seinen Körper perlten, die schwarzen Haare nass und unordentlich ins Gesicht geklatscht, die grünen Augen unter halb geschlossenen Lidern, dunkel vor Verlangen.

Fast konnte er die vor Leidenschaft raue Stimme hören, die seinen Namen flüsterte...

Erstaunt stellte Draco fest, dass sein Körper auf die Vision in seinem Kopf reagierte. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, dann schloss er die Augen und glitt wieder tiefer ins Wasser. Seine Hand, die locker auf dem Oberschenkel gelegen hatte, wanderte langsam höher...

--

Hermine öffnete leise die Tür und schlüpfte ins Zimmer. Der Raum war in sanftes Dämmerlicht getaucht. Draußen schien die Nachmittagssonne, aber hier waren bereits die Vorhänge zugezogen.

Den glühenden Zauberstab in der Hand trat sie lautlos an das Bett und betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt.

Draco lag auf dem Bauch, die langen Haare ergossen sich in Wellen über die Kissen. Die Bettdecke war bis über die Hüften herabgerutscht und verbarg nur noch sehr unzulänglich, dass er nackt war.

Ein Blick auf den Nachttisch zeigte ihr das Fläschchen mit dem Schlafmittel. Das Siegel war aufgebrochen und etwas von der dunkelgoldenen Flüssigkeit fehlte. Hermine lächelte.

„Zum Glück bist du vernünftiger als Harry." flüsterte sie.

Dann trat sie näher an das Bett und betrachtete einen Moment lang das schmale Gesicht auf dem Kissen. Die Wangen waren leicht gerötet, aber von Schlaf. Die Wimpern flatterten leicht, aber seine Augen öffneten sich nicht.

Er schlief tief und fest.

Behutsam beugte sie sich vor und zog die Decke über seinen Körper.

Kurz verharrt sie und betrachtete das feine Narbengespinst auf seiner weißen Haut.

Sie hatte die Geschichte gehört, von Professor Snape.

Bewunderung wuchs in ihrem Herzen.

Bewunderung und Mitleid.

Vorsichtig strich sei eine der weichen Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht.

„Wir finden ihn, Draco." hauchte sie. „Das versprech ich dir."

---

A/N:

Die Geschichte von Fred und George werde ich im nächsten Chap erzählen.

Und dann gibt es auch wieder ein Lebenszeichen von Harry. Wenn man das so nennen kann... Die Begrüßung für George ist etwas dürftig ausgefallen, ich weiß, aber im Moment ist Ron ja auch der Einzige aus seiner Familie, der weiß, dass er lebt. Die übrigen derzeitigen Bewohner Hogwarts' freuen sich selbstverständlich, haben aber im Moment anderes im Kopf.

Hey Silver Snake, also, das mit der stablosen Magie und der Erschöpfung liegt eigentlich in erster Linie daran, dass ich an die Drachenlanze gewöhnt bin. Da ist es so, dass ein Magier von Spruch zu Spruch mehr von seiner Kraft verliert. Die Magie zehrt tatsächlich die Kräfte auf. Ehrlich gesagt, wundert mich das bei HP immer ein bisschen. Die zaubern fröhlich vor sich hin und werden niemals müde. Auf jeden Fall ist die stablose Magie der Drachenreiter sehr kräftezehrend. Außerdem muss du bedenken, dass Draco seit ein paar Tagen kaum geschlafen hatte, dazu kommt der Stress an diesem Tag... Er war also sowieso nicht mehr taufrisch. Normalerweise ist er zu weit mächtigeren Zaubern fähig, ohne gleich umzufallen.

Tolotos? Ich soll dir von Ashes bestellen, dass es ihm gut geht. Er hat eine Fünf-Pfund-Vorratsschachtel Rennie mit einem Halbliter-Fass Maloxan runtergespült und jetzt ist sein Magen wieder ok. ;o)

Im Moment sieht's übrigens schwer danach aus, als ob es so um die 30 Chaps. werden. Vielleicht genau 30, vielleicht ein paar mehr. Kann ich aber noch nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall steht euch noch eine Menge Drama, Herzschmerz und vielleicht ein Happy End bevor. (Ihr wisst, ich sag das nur, um euch zu quälen. ;o) Aber ich will euch auch nicht die Spannung verderben. Wenn ihr schon jetzt wisst, wie es ausgeht, ist das doch auch doof, oder?)

Ach so. Lolliegie? Willkommen an Bord. Und zu deiner Beruhigung. In meinem Leben ist bisher noch nichts besonders schwerwiegendes passiert oder schief gelaufen. Ich bin auch ganz normal fürchte ich. Das ist nur meine ausufernde Phantasie gepaart mit 1000enden von gelesenen Büchern und mindestens ebenso vielen gesehenen Filmen. Du brauchst also noch nicht die Männer mit den weißen Kitteln zu rufen. ;o)

Bis zum nächsten Chap. In Kürze auf dieser Seite...

Bussi  
Eure Yulah

P.S. Ich hab gestern im TV einen Bericht über einen Zoo gesehen, in dem drei schwule Pinguinpärchen leben. Die haben jetzt ein paar paarungswillige Weibchen ins Gehege bekommen und trotzdem nisten die Jungs lieber weiter miteinander. Bert war sehr angetan von der Geschichte. lach


	26. Chapter 25

25.

„Draco? Wach auf, ich hab Neuigkeiten."

Die sanfte Stimme und eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter drangen langsam durch den Schlaf und die Träume in sein Bewusstsein.

Draco schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte gegen ein paar verirrte Sonnenstrahlen an, die durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen fielen. Jemand saß auf der Bettkante und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er Hermine erkannte.

Er murmelte ein „Guten Morgen." und setzte sich gähnend auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig dachte er daran, die Bettdecke festzuhalten und um seine Hüften zu ziehen. Hermine grinste.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht prüde."

„Trifft sich gut, ich bin nicht schüchtern. Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"

„Seit gestern Mittag, denke ich. Ich war so gegen halb fünf hier, da hast du bereits fest geschlafen. Jetzt ist es neun. Hat es denn wenigstens etwas genützt?"

Draco streckte sich und gähnte erneut.

„Ja. Es geht mir um einiges besser als gestern."

„Das ist schön." Hermine lächelte ihn offen an und musterte dabei eingehend und schamlos seinen Körper. Er saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen am Kopfende des Bettes, die Decke locker um die Hüften drapiert. Die zerzausten Haaren verdeckten nur einen Teil seines nackten, gut gebauten Oberkörpers. Ihr fiel zum ersten Mal wirklich auf, wie schön der junge Drachenreiter war. Nicht einmal das dichte Gewirr von Narben störte das Gesamtbild. Im Gegenteil. Ohne diese Makel, wäre seine Schönheit unerträglich gewesen. Unwirklich. Unmenschlich. Trotzdem war nichts Aufgesetztes oder Unnatürliches an ihm. Ganz im Gegensatz zu früher. Hermine musste unwillkürlich lachen. Ron wäre vor Scham im Erdboden versunken, wenn er seine Ehefrau in diesem Moment gesehen hätte.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Nichts eigentlich. Ich musste nur gerade an Ron denken. Er wäre ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich dich so ansehe."

Draco grinste ebenfalls.

„Wir müssen es ihm ja nicht erzählen. Was sind das denn nun für Neuigkeiten?"

„Was? Ach so. Wir haben gestern Nacht noch einen Teil des Rituals übersetzen können. Sozusagen die Liste der Ingredienzien. Du weißt schon. ‚Man braucht ein Feuer aus Eschenholz, frisches Quellwasser, die Haare einer Jungfrau', sowas eben."

„Und? Bringt uns das weiter? Irgendwelche Zutaten, die es nur an ganz bestimmten Orten gibt?"

„Das haben wir auch gehofft. Leider ist das Ritual, was das betrifft recht unspektakulär. Keine exotischen Utensilien. Aber wir haben einen anderen, sehr interessanten Hinweis gefunden. Einen Hinweis über... oh Gott, das klingt so furchtbar... über das Opfer. Warte, ich hab es hier..."

Sie zog einen Zettel aus ihrer Rocktasche und war dankbar, ihn einen Moment nicht ansehen zu müssen. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass Draco leicht zusammengezuckt war, als sie von „dem Opfer" gesprochen hatte.

„Es ist eine etwas holprige Übersetzung fürchte ich, aber der Sinn ist zumindest zum Teil klar. _‚...der Träger jener Seele, die es zu übertragen gilt, sei ungebrochen an Körper und Geist. Unvollendeter Schlaf komme über ihn, zwei mal sieben Helligkeiten oder länger..._' Den zweiten Teil der Anweisung verstehe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber der Anfang besagt eindeutig, dass sie Harry nicht verletzen dürfen. Er muss für das Ritual sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch unversehrt sein."

Draco schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar mal tief ein und aus. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete seinen Körper und er konnte nur mühsam die Tränen zurück halten. Harry war nicht tot! Sie würden ihn vielleicht doch noch rechtzeitig retten könne.

„Draco?" Hermines Stimme klang besorgt und er spürte, wie sie ihn leicht am Knie berührte.

„Keine Sorge. Es geht mir gut. Wir haben wieder eine Chance, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Ich hoffe nur, dass Professor Sinistra bald herausfindet, wann das Ritual stattfindet. Es wäre gut, wenn wir wüssten, wie viel Zeit uns bleibt."

„Ja, obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt Angst habe. Was, wenn sei uns den Zeitpunkt nennen kann und wir dann nur noch zwei Stunden Zeit haben?" Den zweiten Gedanken sprach er nicht aus:

‚_Was, wenn wir dann feststellen, dass es zu spät ist?'_

„Kannst du mir meine Hose vom Stuhl geben und dich einen Moment umdrehen? Ich komm mir ein bisschen lächerlich vor im Augenblick."

„Mach dir meinetwegen nur keine Umstände."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, tat dann aber, worum er sie gebeten hatte.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich die Vorhänge aufmache?"

„Nein. Ich mach sie normalerweise gar nicht zu, aber gestern Mittag war es dann doch ein bisschen zu hell zum schlafen..." er brach ab, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Helligkeiten! Damit sind Tage gemeint!"

Hermine fuhr herum.

„Du meine Güte! Du hast recht! Vierzehn Tage also... Was auch immer mit diesem unvollendeten Schlaf gemeint ist, es muss mindestens vierzehn Tage dauern. Das bedeutet... Wir haben mindestens noch sieben Tage. Eine Woche. Das ist nicht besonders viel."

„Aber besser als zwei Stunden! Und immerhin steht dort für vierzehn Tage oder länger. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort die Zeit so knapp bemessen hat. Egal welche Voraussetzungen für das Ritual erfüllt sein müssen, wir können doch mal davon ausgehen, dass es nicht in jeder Nacht durchgeführt werden kann. Wenn man dann noch bedenkt, dass Harrys Entführung mehr ein Unfall war, als geplant... Es wäre einfach ein zu großer Zufall, wenn die passenden Planetenkonstellationen oder was auch immer erforderlich ist, genau vierzehn Tage nach Harrys zufälliger Entführung eintreten. Das ist vollkommen unrealistisch. Und es bringt uns mehr Zeit."

Hermine sah Draco erstaunt an. Er war erst vor zehn Minuten wach geworden, nachdem er über sechzehn Stunden tief geschlafen hatte. Trotzdem arbeitete sein Verstand bereits auf Hochtouren. Sie kannte nur sehr wenige Menschen, die derart schnell und logisch denken konnten.

„Du hast recht. Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Wie kannst du nur so schnell so wach sein?"

Draco lachte, während er mit schnellen, geübten Handgriffen seine Haare in den üblichen Zopf flocht.

„Alles eine Frage der Übung. Wenn du jederzeit damit rechnen musst, nachts um drei aus dem Bett gescheucht zu werden, weil du innerhalb einer halben Stunde abflugbereit auf deinem Drachen sitzen musst, gewöhnst du dich daran. Es ist schön, mal einen Tag im Bett rumzugammeln oder lange zu schlafen, aber im Grunde bin ich ein Frühaufsteher. Und ich hasse es untätig rumzuhängen."

Hermine setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und sah den Slytherin nachdenklich an.

„Bist du darum nach Malfoy Manor gegangen? Weil du nicht untätig hier herumsitzen wolltest?"

„Ja. Um ehrlich zu sein... Ich wusste nicht, dass das Buch dort sein würde. Ich habe in meinem Leben soviel gelesen und so viele Bücher in der Hand gehabt. Ich hätte das Liber Noctis überall gesehen haben können. Aber was Flint über Lucius gesagt hat, hat mir einfach keine Ruhe gelassen. Ich musste dort hin und Gewissheit haben."

„Was hättest du getan, wenn ihr das Buch nicht gefunden hättet?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich versucht ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Was mich vermutlich das Leben gekostet hätte. Aber es ist auch müßig, sich jetzt noch Gedanken darüber zu machen. Wir haben das Buch und Lucius ist tot."

„Bereust du es?"

„Was? Dass er tot ist? Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Ich bereue höchstens, dass ich es nicht selbst getan habe. Entschuldige. Ich sollte nicht so reden."

„Ich kann dich verstehen. Hat er das getan?" Sie deutetet auf die Narben.

Draco nickte leicht, dann streifte er sich die Tunika über den Kopf und zog langsam die Bänder fest.

„Ja. Er und andere."

Hermine seufzte leise.

„Dieser Krieg zeichnet uns alle auf die eine oder andere Weise."

--

Er lag in der Dunkelheit.

Er war müde, unendlich müde.

Seine Arme und Beine gehorchten ihm nur unter Protest.

Es fiel ihm schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Wieviel Zeit war vergangen? Ein Tag? Ein Jahr? Ein ganzes Leben?

Er wusste es nicht.

Hatte es jemals etwas anderes gegeben, als diese immerwährende Dunkelheit? Das Geräusch von Wasser, das auf Stein tropft?

Das Rascheln verborgener Tiere in der Dunkelheit?

Spinnen, Käfer, Ratten, Geschöpfe, die niemals das Tageslicht gesehen hatten. Geschöpfe wie er selbst.

Manchmal, in klaren Momenten, erinnerte er sich.

An seinen Namen, an Gesichter, die auch Namen hatten, er musste sich nur anstrengen, dann würde es ihm schon wieder einfallen.

Seine Träume waren seltsam, verwirrend, unzusammenhängend.

Drachen und ein Wolf.

Silberne Augen und das Lachen eines Mädchens.

Ein alter Mann, mit einem milden Lächeln, eine Frau mit roten Haaren, die ein Baby im Arm hielt.

Ein schwarzer Hund und ein Hirsch.

Grünes Licht und ein Blitz.

Ein Schloss auf einer Insel im Meer, eine windschiefe Hütte am Waldrand.

Dann wieder ein klarer Augenblick

Es geschah etwas Schreckliches irgendwo da draußen.

Etwas, das mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Nur was?

Oder hatte er das auch nur geträumt?

Im Anfang hatte er sich gegen das Gift gewehrt. Hatte um sich geschlagen, getreten und geschrieen, als sie kamen und es ihm verabreichten.

Inzwischen waren auch sie nur noch unwirkliche Gestalten in einem Meer aus verworrenen Träumen und Gedanken.

Das Licht ihrer Fackeln ein jähes Aufblitzen in der Dunkelheit.

Ohne Sinn.

Ohne Ziel.

Verloren in Finsternis.

So wie er selbst.

--

Vier Tage waren vergangen, seit Draco und Ron nach Malfoy Manor aufgebrochen waren. Trotz der Ereignisse der letzten Woche war in Hogwarts so etwas wie Routine eingekehrt.

Hermine, Professor Dumbledore und Madame Pince brüteten von früh bis spät über dem Liber Noctis und versuchten die Anweisungen und Beschreibungen für das Ritual der Seelenacht zu übersetzen.

Professor Sinistra hatte sich in ihr Observatorium im Astronomieturm zurückgezogen und versuchte die Sternenkonstellationen zu entschlüsseln, die sie sorgsam aus dem Buch abgeschrieben hatte und die den Zeitpunkt des Rituals anzeigen würden. Leider waren sehr alte Namen der Sternbilder und noch ältere astronomische Daten zugrunde gelegt, so dass die Astronomielehrerin unterstützt von Remus Lupin nur sehr langsam vorankam. Zumindest konnten sie inzwischen sagen, dass der vorgegeben Zeitpunkt für das Ritual nicht in näherer Zukunft lag und Harry somit noch nicht in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Luna Lovegood hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht Narcissa Malfoy zurück ins Leben zu führen. Die beiden Frauen wurden nur noch gemeinsam gesehen und Draco hatte bereits festgestellt, dass es seiner Mutter täglich besser ging. Sie fasste allmählich wieder Vertrauen und schüttelte auch die letzten Reste ihrer Verwirrtheit ab. Es war abzusehen, dass sie bald wieder zu einem Großteil in ihr altes Selbst zurückfinden würde.

Was George betraf... Er war erst am späten Nachmittag des zweiten Tages aufgewacht und die Erinnerung daran würde sich auf ewig in Rons Gedächtnis brennen...

--

_Es war still im Krankenflügel. Die Sonne schien durch die hohen Fenster und wärmte die hellen Fliesen. Ron saß am Bett seines Bruders und starrte die abgemagerte Gestalt in den weißen Kissen traurig an. Am Morgen hatte er Madame Pomfrey geholfen George zu baden und ihm saubere Sachen anzuziehen. Es war einer der furchtbarsten Erfahrungen in Rons bisherigem Leben geworden. George war nur halb aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht, als sie ihn behutsam in die Badewanne legten. Immer wieder hatte er leise nach Fred gerufen und Unverständliches gemurmelt. Nur Bruchstücke waren zu verstehen gewesen. Diese hatten sich wie Messer in Rons Seele gegraben. George flehte irgendjemanden, den nur er sehen konnte, an, aufzuhören, dann wieder Freds Namen, die Bitte, ihn leben zu lassen... Ron war dankbar, wenn das Gemurmel wieder verebbte und unverständlich wurde. Vorsichtig hatten sie ihn gewaschen und unter dem Schmutz von fast vier Jahren Gefangenschaft kamen die Spuren längst vergangener Folter zu Tage. Entzündete, nur schlecht verheilte Wunden, geschwollene, verkrümmte Gelenke, Bisse von Ratten und kleinerem Ungeziefer. Kränklich bleiche Haut, die sich über die Knochen spannte. In Haaren und Bart wimmelten Läuse durcheinander. Eine dichte Schorfschicht direkt am Haaransatz zeugte von dem vergeblichen Versuch das Jucken zu lindern. _

_Fast zwei Stunden dauerte die Prozedur, dann war George sauber, rasiert, die Haare gewaschen und von Ungeziefer befreit. Ron hatte einen Pyjama aus seinem Zimmer geholt und fast geweint, als er sah, wie er um Georges dürren Körper schlabberte. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, als Ron die Klamotten seiner älteren Brüder angezogen hatte, die ihm viel zu groß waren. Das es einmal umgekehrt sein würde..._

_Stundenlang saß Ron danach einfach nur da und starrte George an. _

_Leise Stimmen rissen ihn irgendwann aus seiner Trance. Er hob den Kopf und sah ein paar Betten weiter Mrs. Malfoy, die sich mit Luna, Draco und Hermine unterhielt, die an ihrem Bett standen. Madame Pomfrey untersuchte derweilen ihre Hände. Auch Narcissa hatte Schreckliches durchgemacht, das wusste Ron, aber sie schien sich bereits zu erholen. Auch sie war inzwischen gebadete und umgezogen und wenn man einmal von ihrer extremen Magerkeit absah, wirkte sie fast vollkommen normal. Sie trug ein schlichtes, rotes Kleid mit weißen Streublümchen, das Ron erstaunt als eines von Hermine erkannte und ihre langen Haare waren zu einem losen Knoten geschlungen. Es gelang ihr bereits wieder, sich mit einer gewissen Eleganz zu bewegen, die anscheinend angeboren war. Anders war es nicht zu erklären. _

_Ron lächelte ihr leicht zu. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm erzählt, dass Narcissa die ganze Nacht bei George gesessen und seine Hand gehalten hatte, nachdem er schreiend aus einem Alptraum erwacht war. _

_Ein leises Aufkeuchen vom Bett ließ ihn herumfahren._

_George lag mit weitaufgerissenen Augen im Bett, einen Ausdruck nackter Panik im Gesicht. _

„_Fred..." seine Stimme war nur ein heiseres Krächzen._

„_George? Ich bin es Ron. Hab keine Angst, du bist in Sicherheit."_

_Ron setzte sich auf den Bettrand und nahm Georges kalte, knochige Hand in seine._

„_Ron? Warum bist du hier? Haben sie dich auch gefangen? Wo ist Fred?"_

„_George. Du bist in Sicherheit. In Hogwarts. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Draco hat dich aus dem Kerker befreit. Gestern."_

„_Draco?... Da war ein Drache... aber nein, das war ein Traum... Und Fred? Er hat gesagt, Fred ist tot... Das stimmt aber nicht. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen... Eben noch... Ich weiß es genau... Als sie ihn wieder in die Zelle gebracht haben... Sie wollen ihn jetzt nicht mehr quälen, das hat er versprochen... Die Frau hat gesagt, er kommt nicht wieder... Die Frau in der anderen Zelle... sie weint oft... immer nachts... sie ist traurig, weil ihr Sohn tot ist... Sie hat mir von ihm erzählt...Sie hat mir auch ihren Namen gesagt, aber ich hab ihn vergessen... eine Blume..."_

„_Ich bin hier, Liebes. Narcissa. Du kennst mich doch. Hab keine Angst, wir sind nicht mehr in dieser schrecklichen Zelle."_

_Ohne das Ron es gemerkt hatte, waren die anderen zu ihm getreten. Narcissa setzte sich an Georges andere Seite und nahm seine Hand. So etwas wie Wiedererkennen flackerte in seinem Blick auf. Hermine trat zu Ron und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter._

_Madame Pomfrey kam jetzt ebenfalls näher. Sie hielt einen Becher in der Hand, den sie Narcissa reichte._

„_Geben Sie ihm das, meine Liebe. Es wird ihm helfen seinen Geist zu klären."_

„_Hier, Liebes. Trink das. Dann geht es dir gleich besser." _

_Behutsam schob Narcissa ihr Hand in Georges Nacken, hob seinen Kopf leicht an, setzte den Becher an seine Lippen und half ihm zu trinken._

_Ron beobachtete ängstlich jede Handbewegung. _

_Dann sah er die blonde Frau flehend an._

„_Was ist mit ihm passiert? Sie waren auch in diesem Kerker. Haben Sie etwas gesehen?"_

„_Ja. Ich war bereits dort unten, als der Junge und sein Bruder gefangen genommen wurden."_

„_Würden Sie... würden Sie es mir erzählen? Ich weiß, dass das hart für sie sein muss, aber ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist. Und Sie sind die Einzige, die mir das sagen kann."_

_Narcissa stand auf und ging ein paar unsichere Schritte hin und her. Dann setzte sie sich auf das leere Nachbarbett. Draco ließ seine Mutter nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er konnte ihren inneren Kampf sehen._

_Schließlich nickte sie._

„_Ich werde erzählen, was ich gesehen habe. Vielleicht hilft es euch allen. Vielleicht hilft es ihm," sie sah George mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln an, „die Realität zu akzeptieren. _

_Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in der Zelle war, als Lucius und Marcus Flint die beiden Jungen brachten. Vielleicht zwei oder drei Monate. Ich erinnere mich nur, dass Lucius mir wenige Tage zuvor eine Vision von Dracos Tod gezeigt hatte. Dass es eine Lüge war, wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht. Ich war also entsprechend verzweifelt und habe nicht viel von meiner Umgebung mitbekommen. Trotzdem erinnere ich mich an den Tag, als die Zwillinge kamen. Sie wurde in die Nachbarzelle gesperrt und Lucius sagte zu mir, nun hätte ich Gesellschaft, zumindest für eine Weile. Nach ein paar Tagen fing er an die beiden zu verhören. Er wollte Informationen über den Phönixorden und über dessen Pläne gegen den dunklen Lord. Ich wusste nicht viel von dem, was er erzählt hat und nicht immer hat er das Verhör im Kerker durchgeführt. Oft hat er einen der beiden in einen anderen Raum geholt und ihn erst Stunden und manchmal auch Tage später zurückgebracht. Es müssen ein paar Wochen, vielleicht auch Monate vergangen sein, bevor Lucius das erste Mal befohlen hat, einen der beiden zu foltern. Sie haben ihn, ich weiß nicht, wer es war, an die Wand gekettet, an die Ringe, die dort eingelassen sind. Mir haben sie die Augen verbunden. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Die Schreie hab ich trotzdem gehört. _

_So ging es dann lange Zeit. Im Abstand von einer oder zwei Wochen. Immer abwechselnd. Einer von beiden. Nach dem fünften oder sechsten Mal habe ich dann keine Augenbinde mehr bekommen, aber ich konnte es dennoch nicht mit ansehen. _

_Auf jeden Fall war die Folter vergebens. Die Jungen haben beide nichts gesagt. Dann, es muss etwa anderthalb Jahre her sein, hat Lucius seine Strategie geändert. Statt beide abwechselnd, hat er nur noch einen von ihnen gefoltert. Warum er sich für Fred entschieden hat, weiß ich nicht, ich nehme an, es war reine Willkür. Er hat ihn auch nicht mehr zurück in die Zelle gebracht. Statt dessen hing er Tag und Nacht an den Ringen. Manchmal haben sie ihn ein paar Tage gar nicht beachtet. Hin und wieder hat man ihn aus dem Kerker geholt und in einen anderen Raum gebracht. Trotzdem haben sie nichts verraten. George stand mehrfach kurz davor glaube ich, aber Fred hat ihn beschworen, den Mund zu halten. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es letztendlich gedauert hat, aber irgendwann hatte Lucius genug von seinem Spiel und war offenbar auch endlich von der Sinnlosigkeit überzeugt. Er hat Fred von der Wand genommen und ihn zurück in die Zelle geworfen. Danach hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hab nur ihre Stimmen gehört. Und irgendwann dann nur noch die Stimme von George. Lucius ist danach nur noch selten gekommen. Er hat jeden zweiten oder dritten Tag jemanden mit Wasser und Essen geschickt, aber ihn selbst haben wir kaum noch gesehen. Als George dann vor eine paar Tage aufgehört hat zu reden, dachte ich, er sei ebenfalls gestorben. Ich hatte mich schon damit abgefunden sein Schicksal zu teilen. Bis vor drei Tagen Draco kam..."_

_Stille folgte ihren Worten. Jeder versuchte auf seine Art, das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten._

_Luna legte den Arm um Narcissas schmale Schultern und hielt sie einfach nur im Arm, Hermines Augen hingen an Ron, der stumm um seinen toten und auch um seinen lebenden Bruder weinte, Draco, der Einzige, der wirklich nachfühlen konnte, was es hieß der Folter der Todesser ausgeliefert zu sein, hatte die Arme um seine Oberkörper geschlungen und versuchte die Erinnerungen zurückzudrängen und gleichzeitig die brennende Wut im Zaum zu halten. _

_George, der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen und teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, schien plötzlich aus seiner Trance zu erwachen. _

„_Ich wollte Fred helfen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich hab sie angefleht aufzuhören, ihn nicht zu töten, aber sie haben nicht gehört. Und als er dann in meinen Armen lag und solche Schmerzen hatte, da hab ich sie um Medizin gebeten, aber sie haben nur gelacht. Ich hab mit Fred geredet, damit er nicht an die Schmerzen denken muss. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass alles wieder gut wird und was wir machen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind. Er hat gesagt, dass er sich darauf freut, dass er Mum und Dad und die anderen wiedersehen möchte. Und die Sonne. Und dann hat er eines Tages gar nichts mehr gesagt. Ich hab versucht ihn aufzuwecken, aber er hat mich nicht gehört. Ich weiß, dass er tot ist. Aber es tut so weh! Ich will nicht, dass er tot ist! Er ist mein Bruder, mein Zwilling. Was soll ich denn ohne ihn machen?" _

_An dieser Stelle war seine Stimme in haltlosem Schluchzen untergegangen..._

_--_

An diesem Tag hatte George aufgehört so zu tun, als würde Fred noch leben. Er hatte sich mit dem Unvermeidlichen abgefunden. Dank Madame Pomfreys fürsorglicher Pflege, ging es ihm körperlich jeden Tag besser. Wie groß der Schaden war, den seine Seele genommen hatte, war noch nicht abzusehen.

Die übrigen Bewohner Hogwarts gingen mehr oder weniger ihren üblichen Beschäftigungen nach. Auch wenn nichts war wie sonst. Nur zweien gelang es nicht, sich in das Gesamtbild zu fügen.

Simon vermisste sein Zuhause und seine Freunde. Er war auf der Dracheninsel geboren und aufgewachsen und es fiel ihm schwer so lange an einem fremden Ort zu bleiben. Sicher, er hatte sich ziemlich gut mir Seamus angefreundet, aber trotzdem fiel ihm jetzt, wo alle seine Freunde weg waren, immer wieder auf, wie anders er im Grunde war. Und der einzige andere Drachenreiter, der hier war, blieb für ihn unerreichbar.

Draco war ruhelos. Er lief stundenlang im Schloss herum und versuchte sich einzureden, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Aber seit Georges Geschichte hatten diese Worte einen bitteren Beigeschmack bekommen. George hatte auch gedacht, dass alles sich zum Guten wenden würde, für Fred und ihn. Jetzt war Fred tot und George am Rande des Wahnsinns. Was, wenn er sich wegen Harry ebenfalls falschen Hoffnungen hingab? Wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig kommen würden, um ihn zu retten? Wenn... was wenn Flint gelogen hatte? Wenn Voldemort gar nicht vorhatte das Ritual durchzuführen? Wenn Harry längst tot war? Wie oft waren ihm das alles inzwischen durch den Kopf gegangen? Er wusste selbst, dass es keinen Sinn machte, sich selbst mit solchen Gedanken zu quälen, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern. Die Tatsache, dass er nichts unternehmen konnte setzte ihm zusätzlich zu. Keine der eifrig forschenden, rätselnden Gruppen konnte er irgendwie unterstützen. Er hatte keine Ahnung von alten Runen und schon gar nicht von Astronomie.

Zur Untätigkeit verdammt drehten seine Gedanken sich immer wieder um die gleichen Fragen. Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht.

Heute endlich hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er musste raus aus diesem Schloss. Und wenn es nur auf die Klippen um den See war. Der einzige halbwegs sichere Ort außerhalb der Schlossmauern.

Jetzt saß er schon seit Stunden hier und starrte auf den See, beobachtete Ashes und Freckles, die über dem Wasser dahinschossen und Fische fingen. Die Drachen waren ebenso unruhig wie ihre Reiter. Sie waren nicht daran gewöhnt so lange Zeit an einem Ort zu bleibe. Auf der Insel konnten sie frei umherfliegen, Meile um Meile, über offene, sturmgepeitschte See...

„Hier steckst du. Ich hab schon gedacht, du wärest vom Turm gefallen."

Simon ließ sich neben Draco auf einen Felsvorsprung fallen.

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Die Wahrheit? Ich steh kurz davor durchzudrehen! Ich werde wahnsinnig hier. Es macht mich verrückt, dass ich nichts tun kann."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich will auch nach Hause. Ich hab mich noch nie in meinem Leben so eingesperrt gefühlt."

„Wenn es nur das wäre."

Simon nickte. „Harry... Du weißt, dass alles getan wird, was möglich ist. Du hast bereits Kopf und Kragen riskiert um diese blöde Buch zu holen. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut die alle sind, aber ich schätze mal, dass sie alles machen, was in ihrer Macht steht."

„Das weiß ich! Trotzdem! ICH kann nichts machen und das bringt mich um. Simon. Ich weiß wozu sie fähig sind. Und auch wenn in diesem dämlichen Buch steht, dass er unversehrt sein muss, so weiß ich trotzdem nicht, wie großzügig Voldemort das auslegen wird. Und was ist, wenn sie gar nicht vorhaben, dieses Ritual durchzuführen? Was ist dann? Dann sind alle unsere Bemühungen umsonst."

Simon seufzte. Es tat weh zu sehen, wie sehr Draco unter der Situation litt, aber es lag nicht in Simons Macht seinem Freund zu helfen. Dracos Gefühle für Harry waren etwas, an dem er keinen Anteil hatte. Alles was er tun konnte, war zu hoffen, dass alles ein gutes Ende nahm.

Behutsam legte er den Arm um Dracos Schultern.

„Hey. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und immer für dich da bin, oder?"

Draco lächelte leicht. Dann küsste er den anderen Drachenreiter sanft auf den Mund.

„Ja, das weiß ich."

Simon grinste schief.

„Und ich hab gar keine Chance mehr?"

„Nein. Und das weißt du."

„Naja, war einen Versuch wert."

Simon registrierte zufrieden das winzige Lächeln, dass er seinem Freund entlockt hatte.

„Auf jeden Fall..."

„Ich wusste es! DU Betrüger! Du Mistkerl!"

Die sich überschlagende Stimme ließ sie beide herumfahren.

Justin stand ein paar Meter entfernt und spuckte Gift und Galle. Sein Kopf war hochrot und er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er schwankte leicht und seine Stimme klang irgendwie schleppend und undeutlich.

Die beiden Drachenreiter standen auf.

„Der ist zu wie ne Strandhaubitze." zischte Simon.

Draco nickte leicht.

„Finch-Fletchley. Was willst du hier. Geh wieder ins Schloss, du bist ja völlig betrunken."

„A...aber nicht betrunken genug, um nicht zu s...sehen, wie du Harry betrügst! Du hinterhältige Schlang... ange!"

Dracos Augen verengten sich.

„Pass besser auf, was du sagst, du kleine Ratte! Du hast schon genug Mist gebaut. Sei lieber vorsichtig."

„D...drohst du mir? Ich hab aber keine Angst... Du bist doch froh, dass Harry weg ist. Kannst du wieder mit anderen rumvö...vögeln..."

Draco machte langsam einen Schritt auf Justin zu.

„Finch-Fletchley... geh ins Schloss und schlaf erst mal deinen Rausch aus. Du weißt ja nicht, was du redest."

Justin wich erschrocken zurück. Sein Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Fass mich nicht an! Ich schreie! Du darfst mir nicht wehtun! Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du den Todesser ermordet hast, aber mir wirst du nichts tun..."

„Mensch! Komm von dem Rand weg!"

Simon machte ebenfalls ein paar Schritte auf Justin zu.

Justin wich weiter zurück. Zu weit. Die Steine am Rand des Vorsprungs, auf dem er stand hielten seinem Gewicht nur einen Moment stand, bevor sie unter ihm nachgaben. Ein erstaunter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, seine Arme griffen ins Leere, dann stürzte er mit einem Aufschrei in die Tiefe.

--

A/N: So, ich hoffe, es ist jetzt niemand allzu traurig ... ;o) Der ARME Justin... keiner hatte ihn lieb... tragisch...

Charara? Die Drachenlanze ist von Margret Weis & Tracy Hickman geschrieben. Allerdings ist das kein einzelnes Buch, sondern eine Saga, die inzwischen um die 70 Bände umfasst. (Nur die ins deutsche übersetzten. Im Original gibt es um die 150 Bände!) Ne Leseliste gibt es auf Drachenlanze.de. Die Bücher nicht durcheinander lesen, das gibt nur heillose Verwirrung. Aber ich kann sie nur allen wärmstens empfehlen. Ich liebe sie mehr als HdR und HP zusammen!


	27. Chapter 26

26.

Ein weitere Tag verging.

Noch immer waren die Fortschritte der beiden sehr unterschiedlichen Gruppen minimal.

Ein paar unnütze Utensilien für das Ritual, die allesamt zu gewöhnlich und unspektakulär waren um ihnen Hinweise zu liefern. Zutaten für einen Trank, dessen Sinn und Zweck rätselhaft blieb.

Professor Sinistra hatte den Großteil der Sterne bestimmen können und war jetzt fieberhaft damit beschäftigt, eine genaue Karte der Konstellationen anzufertigen. Eine mühsame und langwierige Arbeit. Zum Glück hatte Remus in seiner Schulzeit und auch später, aus naheliegenden Gründen ein gewisses Interesse für die Astronomie gehegt und konnte der leicht verzweifelten Lehrerin bei ihrer Aufgabe helfen.

Justins Tod hatte bei den Schlossbewohnern mehr Erstaunen als Entsetzen ausgelöst. Seine Leiche wurde geborgen und ohne großes Aufhebens am Rand des Waldes beerdigt. Er hatte seine Familie schon vor ein paar Jahren verloren, Freunde hatte er keine und so würde niemand um ihn trauern.

Im Stillen waren viele der Meinung, dass er den Tod verdient hatte, aber niemand sprach diesen Gedanke aus.

--

Draco saß in Harrys Zimmer auf der Fensterbank und starrte gedankenverloren in den Himmel. Bis vor einer halben Stunde war er bei seiner Mutter gewesen und hatte mit ihr über die letzten sieben Jahre gesprochen. Jetzt, wo einmal die Dämme gebrochen waren, hatte Narcissa ihre ganze Geschichte erzählt.

Allem Anschein nach hatte sie während der ersten drei Jahre nach Dracos Verschwinden noch ein relativ normales Leben geführt. Lucius hatte ihr erzählt, Draco sei im Verlauf des Initialisierungsrituals von Voldemort als Opfer gefordert worden. Er, Lucius, hätte um das Leben seines Sohnes gefleht, aber letztendlich nicht verhindern können, dass der dunkle Lord seinen Willen bekam. Narcissa war Voldemort nur ein Mal in ihrem Leben begegnet, aber sie erinnerte sich gut genug, um ihrem Mann seine Geschichte zu glauben. Was sie nicht akzeptierte war sein Hinweis, es sei eine Ehre für die Familie, dass Draco jetzt ein Teil des dunklen Lords war. Aber sie schwieg. Sie kannte ihren Ehemann gut genug, um nichts gegen seine Überzeugung zu sagen. Noch nicht.

Der Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Sohnes indes blieb und er wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Narcissa verbrachte unzählige Stunde am Klavier, spielte ein trauriges, sehnsüchtiges Stück nach dem anderen und versank mehr und mehr in ihrer wachsenden Depression. Sie begann schließlich, Lucius immer wieder zu beschwören, mit ihr wegzugehen, nicht dem Mann zu dienen, der ihren einzigen Sohn getötet hatte. Bis es Lucius zuviel wurde. Die jahrelange, wachsende Trauer seiner Frau ging ihm furchtbar auf die Nerven. Eines Tages war er in den Salon gestürmt, hatte sie von ihrem Klavierhocker gezerrt und vor ihren Augen das Instrument mit einem schweren Hammer zertrümmert. Das Werkzeug hatte Narcissa mehr entsetzt, als die Zerstörung selber. Lucius arbeitete niemals freiwillig mit den Händen! Seine Wut musste immens sein, wenn er ein Mugglewerkzeug in die Hand nahm, statt das Problem einfach mit seinem Zauberstab zu lösen. Als von ihrem geliebten Klavier nur noch Trümmer übrig waren, hatte er sie am Arm gepackt, sie geschüttelt und ihr anschließend ein paar heftige Ohrfeigen versetzt. Er hatte sie angebrüllt endlich aufzuwachen und sich nicht länger wie eine Wahnsinnige aufzuführen. Und dann hatte er sie in einen Sessel geschubst und ihr in allen Details erzählt, was wirklich auf der Lichtung passiert war. Jede grausame Einzelheit schleuderte er ihr entgegen und als er schließlich geendet hatte, war sie nur noch ein zitterndes, schluchzendes Nervenbündel. Er hatte sie in dem Sessel sitzen lassen, hatte nur im Vorbeigehen die Überreste des Klaviers angezündet.

Stundenlang hatte sie einfach nur eng zusammengerollt in dem Sessel gesessen, hatte auf das prasselnde Feuer gestarrt, in Gedanken bei ihrem geliebten Sohn, der einen so grausamen Tod gestorben war. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht gewesen, als sie sich aus dem Sessel erhob. In ihrem Herzen gab es nur einen Vorsatz: diesen Ort und ihren Mann so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Sie machte sich keine Gedanken über das Wohin oder Wie, es ging nur darum dieses Haus und dieses Leben hinter sich zu lassen.

Sie kam nicht einmal bis zum Seeufer und somit hinter die magischen Barrieren. Lucius hatte die Eingänge des Hauses bewachen lassen, weil er ahnte, dass sein Frau womöglich ihr letztes bisschen Mut zusammenkratzen und einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen würde.

Sie wurde gefasst und zurück zu ihrem Ehemann gebracht. In seiner Wut über ihren Verrat hatte er sie geschlagen und beschimpft und ihr schließlich jeden einzelnen ihrer Finger gebrochen. Er wollte, dass sie in dem Bewusstsein weiterlebte, dass die beiden kostbarste Aspekte ihres Lebens, Draco und die Musik, für immer für sie verloren waren.

Er sperrte sie in den Kerker des Hauses, von dessen Existenz sie bis zu diesem Tag nichts geahnt hatte und prophezeite ihr, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens dort verbringen würde. Während der ersten Wochen ließ er sie allein. Sie sollte genug Zeit haben um über alles nachzudenken.

Wann genau er angefangen hatte, sie mit Visionen heimzusuchen, wusste sie nicht. Je länger sie in der Zelle war, desto mehr verlor sich ihr Gefühl für Zeit. Lucius Besuche waren auf ein Mindestmaß reduziert und erst als die Zwillinge in die Nachbarzelle gebracht wurden, änderte sich das.

Letzten Endes hatte Narcissa alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals wieder ans Tageslicht zu kommen.

Kein Wunder also, dass sie Dracos Erscheinen für eine weitere Grausamkeit ihres Mannes gehalten hatte.

Dracos eigene Geschichte nahm sie weit gefasster auf, als er erwartet hatte. Aber sie hatte ja bereits eine detaillierte Schilderung von Lucius zu hören bekommen und Draco war sehr viel rücksichtsvoller als sein Vater. Er ging nicht auf Einzelheiten ein, beließ es bei einer oberflächlichen Erwähnung der Schrecken. Es war nicht notwendig, die alten Wunden erneut aufzureißen. In letzter Zeit war das oft genug geschehen.

Jetzt war er wieder allein und versuchte die immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken zu bändigen, die aus seinem Unterbewusstsein aufstiegen. Diese Ängste und Vermutungen, Befürchtungen und bösen Vorahnungen, die sich in Einem fort um sich selbst drehten und zu keinerlei Ergebnis führte, außer dem, jeden Rest von Hoffnung aufzuzehren, der ihm geblieben war.

Darum war er dankbar, als ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ihn aus dieser Falle riss.

Ron steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür herein, ein schiefes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Hi. Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Klar."

Ron schob sich ins Zimmer, stand einen Moment lang unschlüssig rum und setzte sich schließlich verkehrt herum auf einen Stuhl.

„Und? Alles klar bei dir?"

Draco zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber das weißt du ja. Wie geht es dir?"

Ron betrachte eindringlich die Fransen des alten Teppichs.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um George. Er ist so... ich weiß auch nicht. Vorher war er vollkommen verzweifelt, verletzt, voller Schmerz. Aber seit er sich eingestanden hat, dass Fred tot ist... er wirkt so resigniert, apathisch. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er aufgegeben hat. Ich dachte, dass du mir vielleicht einen Rat geben kannst. Wie soll ich damit umgehen? Du bist der Einzige, den ich kenne, der sich vorstellen kann, was George erlebt hat. Hermine hat... sie hat mir von deinen..." Ron schluckte. „...Narben erzählt. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung und du bist jetzt nicht sauer auf sie."

Draco lächelte leicht. „Nein. Es ist ja kein Geheimnis. Trotzdem ist das, was ich erlebt habe in keiner Weise vergleichbar mit dem Schicksal deiner Brüder. Ich habe niemanden verloren, der mir so nah stand, so wie Fred und George einander nahe standen."

Einen Moment lang war es still. Sie dachten beide dasselbe.

‚_Noch nicht.'_

Ron spielte mit dem Ärmelsaum seines Hemdes.

„Ich weiß, aber... ich fühl mich so hilflos! Ich meine, er ist mein Bruder und ich liebe ihn und ich möchte ihm helfen. Aber nichts, was ich sage dringt zu ihm durch. Es ist, als sei er in einer anderen Welt. Eine Welt aus Schmerz und Trauer in die er sich vollkommen zurückgezogen hat... Eine Welt, in die ihm niemand folgen kann."

„Deine Einschätzung ist sehr treffend, fürchte ich. Lass ihm Zeit. Er muss erst wieder lernen zu leben. Und du musst dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass er es vielleicht gar nicht mehr lernen will."

„Wie meinst du das?" Ron runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Worauf wollte der Drachenreiter hinaus?

Draco seufzte leicht und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er Ron sagen konnte, was vielleicht unvermeidlich sein würde.

„Ich... siehst du das hier?"

Er schob das breite Lederband zurück, dass sein rechtes Handgelenk umschlang. Die Narbe hob sich deutlich von der weißen Haut ab.

Der Gryffindor nickte. Leichtes Misstrauen lag in seinem Blick.

„Was ist damit?"

„Die ist nicht von... du weißt schon."

„Sondern? Draco, ich verstehe nicht, worauf du hinauswillst."

Ein weiteres Seufzen. Draco ließ die Manschette zurück an ihren Platz gleiten.

„Ron... du hast recht, ich weiß wie George sich im Moment fühlt, wie es ihm geht. Und darum weiß ich auch, dass er im Moment keinen Lebenswillen mehr hat. Du musst damit rechnen, dass er... versuchen wird zu entkommen. Wenn du verstehst..."

„Zu entkommen? Draco wovon redest du?"

Ron schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hörte die Worte, aber der Sinn wurde ihm nicht klar.

„Ron, ich hab mir diese Verletzung selbst zugefügt. Ich wollte sterben... wollte zu Ende bringen, was die Todesser angefangen haben. Und es war nicht das erste Mal. Du musst darauf gefasst sein, dass George etwas ähnliches versuchen wird. Manchmal ist es einfacher zu sterben, als gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen und weiterzuleben."

Blaue Augen wurden erschrocken aufgerissen.

„Du meinst...? Oh Merlin! Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber du hast recht... es wäre nur der nächste logische Schritt, so schlecht, wie es ihm im Moment geht... Was soll ich nur machen? Was kann ich tun, dass er diese Gedanken fallen lässt?"

Draco schloss kurz die Augen.

„Du kannst nichts dagegen unternehmen. Und wenn du meine Meinung hören willst... Wenn er wirklich sterben will... lass ihn gehen."

Ron sprang auf und sah den Drachenreiter entgeistert an.

„Was? Das... das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein! Wie kann ich ihn sterben lassen? Er ist mein Bruder. Ich liebe ihn! Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich?"

„Doch Ron. Das ist meine ehrliche Meinung. Wenn er sterben will, dann zwing ihn nicht zu leben. Zwing ihn nicht ein Leben zu führen, dass ihn quält. Wenn er Fred folgen will, dann halt ihn nicht auf."

„Wie kannst du so reden? Wie kannst du so kalt sein? Und was soll ich dann meinen Eltern sagen? Oh, Mum, Dad, George wurde gerettet, aber er wollte sterben, also hab ich ihn sich umbringen lassen? Das meinst du nicht! Das glaub ich dir nicht! Warum hast du ihn dann überhaupt hergebracht? Dann hättest du ihn doch gleich in diesem Kerker verrotten lassen können!"

„Ron, du weißt nicht, was du redest! Ich sag ja nicht, dass er es wirklich versuchen wird, aber wenn, dann solltest du ihm nicht deinen Willen aufzwingen! Du willst, dass er lebt. Wie kannst du von ihm verlangen, dass er nur um deinetwillen eine Leben fortsetzt, dass ihm nichts als Qual bereitet?"

Ron stand vor Wut zitternd mitten im Zimmer, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er schien zu überlegen, ob er Draco schlagen oder die Flucht ergreifen sollte.

„Wie kannst du nur...? Wie kannst du? Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, dass du so reden kannst." Seine Stimme schnappte fast über.

„Du bist kalt wie ein Fisch! Vollkommen herzlos! Was ist mit Harry?"

„Was hat Harry damit zu tun?"

„Naja...wenn wir ihn wiederfinden und befreien. Wir wissen nicht, was sie ihm antun... vielleicht haben sie ihn auch gefoltert und gequält... vielleicht haben sie ihm noch schlimmeres angetan als dir oder den Zwillingen? Was ist dann? Wenn Harry auch sterben will? Wirst du dann auch so kaltherzig sein? Wirst du auch einfach stumm zusehen, wie er sich umbringt? Nein. Ich wette, dann wirst du plötzlich anderer Meinung sein!"

Ron hatte sich in Rage geredet und er merkte nicht, dass jedes seiner Worte Draco traf wie ein Peitschenhieb.

Der Drachenreiter schloss die Augen und versuchte seine eigenen Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Es tat weh. Jede seiner eigenen Befürchtungen, die zu unterdrücken er sich Tag für Tag solche Mühe gab, laut aus Rons Mund zu hören, schmerzte mehr, als er für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Was jetzt?" höhnte der Gryffindor weiter. „Hat es dir jetzt die Sprache verschlagen? Daran hast du noch nicht gedacht, oder? Dass es dich genauso treffen könnte?"

Draco atmete zwei- dreimal tief durch, bis sein Herzschlag sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, dann schlug er die Augen auf und sah Ron direkt an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. Traurig. Kalt wie aus Eis und Marmor gemeißelt.

„Doch. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Sollte passieren, was du sagst... sollten meine schlimmsten Alpträume Realität werden...und wenn er dann wirklich sterben will... dann werde ich ihn gehen lassen..."

Die silbernen Augen hingen noch einen Augenblick an Ron, dann wand er sich um und sah aus dem Fenster. Seine Stimme war leise und unendlich traurig, als er den Satz beendete.

„... und werde ihm folgen."

Ron sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst..." hauchte er.

„Doch. Das ist mein Ernst. Ich werde ihn nicht zwingen zu leben. Aber ich werde auch nicht ohne ihn leben. Er _ist_ mein Leben."

„Draco... Es tut mir leid... Ich wusste nicht, dass du..."

In diesem Moment wurde die Zimmertür so heftig aufgestoßen, dass sie krachend gegen die Wand schlug

Hermine war so vollkommen außer Atme, dass sie nur ein Wort hervor brachte.

„Mittsommer!"

--

„Seid ihr sicher?"

„Ja. Die Sternenkonstellationen sind eindeutig. Nach allem was wir wissen, muss das Ritual bei einer Mondfinsternis durchgeführt werden. Dieses Jahr fällt die in die Mittsommernacht. Ich muss euch nicht sagen, was das bedeutet... Unsagbare Kräfte werden in dieser Nacht freigesetzt werden. Kräfte, die zum Guten oder zum Bösen genutzt werden können."

Sie saßen in der Bibliothek und hörten Hermine zu, die am Kopfende des großen Tisches stand, hinter sich eine Sternenkarte.

Kingsley sah in den Kalender, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

„Der 21. Juni also. Das heißt, wir haben noch 17 Tage. Was ist mit dem Ort?"

Hermine schlug ein Buch auf und verglich kurz ihre Notizen mit dem Inhalt. Dann hob sie wieder den Kopf.

„Das ist das Problem. Wir haben den Text inzwischen vollständig übersetzen können, leider ist er nicht eindeutig. Er ist in einem so altmodischen Sprachstil verfasst, dass jeder Satz unzählige Deutungsmöglichkeiten birgt. Der Ort wird wie folgt beschrieben: ... _wo sich die Pfade der Macht kreuzen, im Herzen der Welt, wo Energien frei fließen_... Das ist die genaueste Übersetzung, die wir hinbekommen. Leider wussten wir nicht so recht, was wir davon halten sollen. Bis wir auf ein paar alte Geschichten gestoßen sind. Professor Dumbledore? Würden Sie bitte?"

„Selbstverständlich. Nun. Es gibt Geschichten, alte Legenden, die sich hartnäckig halten, dass das ganze Land, die ganze Welt eigentlich, von Kraftlinien durchzogen ist. An manchen Stellen treffen sich zwei oder mehrere dieser Linien und diese Orte zeichnen sich angeblich durch große Macht aus. Die Druiden in alter Zeit, wussten diese Kräfte zu nutzen, so heißt es. Alte Kultstätten wie Stonehenge sollen über solchen Kreuzungspunkten erbaut worden sein. Leider ist nicht jeder dieser Orte durch ein Bauwerk gekennzeichnet. Wir wissen nur, dass das Ritual an einem Ort durchgeführt werden muss, der einzigartig in diesem Land ist. Das deutet darauf hin, dass sich an dieser Stelle möglicherweise besonders viele Linien kreuzen, immer vorausgesetzt, dass die Legenden stimmen."

„Aber müsste es dann nicht einfach sein, diesen Ort zu finden?"

„Nein, Ron. Ist es leider nicht. Es gibt keine Karten oder sowas. Die meisten Zauberer halten diese Kraftlinien nur für eine Legende. Es gibt zwar Forschungen auf dem Gebiet, aber die stecken sozusagen noch in den Kinderschuhen. Vollkommen unausgereift."

Simon stieß Draco an, der neben ihm saß.

"Denkst du das gleiche wie ich?"

„Ja. Die Quellen."

Hermine hatte sie gehört.

„Was meinst du, Draco? Welche Quellen? Wovon redet ihr?"

„Die Kraftlinien, von denen Sie reden, Professor, haben uns an die Quellen erinnert. Die Bewohner unserer Insel beziehen die Macht für die stablose Magie aus Kraftquellen aus der Erde selbst. Wir nennen sie einfach nur die Quellen und die Beschreibung ihrer Kraftlinien, klingt sehr nach eben diesen."

„Tatsächlich? Das ist sehr interessant. Erzählen Sie bitte mehr."

„Naja, viel mehr gibt es kaum darüber zu erzählen. Die Quellen durchziehen den gesamten Planeten. Die Druiden unseres Ordens haben vor Jahrtausenden eine Möglichkeit gefunden die Macht magisch zu nutzen. Stablose Magie eben. Je nachdem, wie stark die Quellen in der Nähe sind und wie gut ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe diese Kraft in sich aufnehmen kann, desto mächtiger sind die Zauber. Zu lernen, diese natürlichen Energien zu nutzen gehört zu den ersten Dingen, die auf den Dracheninseln gelehrt werden. Die Inseln selber liegen auf einem Kreuzungspunkt mehrerer hundert dieser Quell-Linien."

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit dem Verlauf dieser Linien zu folgen und einen Kreuzungspunkt so ausfindig zu machen?"

Atemlose Stille herrschte in der Bibliothek. Alle Augen waren auf Draco gerichtet. Ein leises Lächeln tanzte über sein blasses Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Es gibt Karten. Hunderte von Karten, in denen jede bekannte Linie verzeichnet ist."

„Stablose Magie?" Kingsley Shacklebolt sah die Drachenreiter skeptisch an.

„Also, nehmt es mir nicht übel. Aber DAS kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Seit Jahrhunderten gibt es Gerüchte, dass einige Zauberer es schaffen auch ohne Stab Magie zu wirken. Bisher hat sich aber jeder von ihnen als Betrüger entpuppt. Ihr gestattet, dass ich daher etwas skeptisch bin? Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Albus, ich denke, es macht wenig Sinn, wenn wie einem Aberglauben nachrennen und dabei wichtige Zeit verschwenden."

„Aberglaube?" Simons Stimme war gefährlich leise. Es brauchte viel, um den gelassenen Drachenreiter aus der Ruhe zu bringen, aber ein Angriff auf das Erbe seines Volkes war mehr, als er zu ertragen bereit war.

„Simon, setz dich!"

„Dray. Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat. Er stellt dich praktisch als Lügner hin. Und er verleugnet die Macht der Elemente!"

„Ich weiß. Bis vor einem Monat hätte er auch noch die Existenz einer Drachenarmee geleugnet, nicht wahr?"

Dracos Silberaugen musterten den Auror halb herausfordernd. Bevor der etwas sagen konnte, mischte Ron sich ein.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Draco stablose Magie gewirkt hat! Er hat eine Illusion des Liber Noctis geschaffen um den leeren Platz im Regal zu füllen. Ich persönlich glaube ihm die Geschichte von diesen Quellen oder wie das heißt."

„Ein einfacher Illusionszauber? Ron, ich bitte dich! Das kann jeder Schüler spätestens im dritten Jahr."

„Ach ja? Auch ohne Zauberstab?"

„Hört auf, zu streiten! Es ist doch vollkommen egal, ob ihr mir glaubt oder nicht. Simon und ich werden zurück zur Insel fliegen und nach den Karten für Großbritannien suchen. Haltet davon, was ihr wollt. Ich jedenfalls werde jeden Hinweis verfolgen, der Harrys Leben retten kann!"

Er war aufgestanden und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen schien wieder das übliche Feuer in seinen silbernen Augen zu leuchten.

„Wenn ich darf, würde ich dich gern begleiten."

„Hermine!"

Ron sah sein Frau entsetzt an. Die ging überhaupt nicht auf seinen Protest ein.

„Es macht keine Sinn, wenn wir die Suche nach diesem Ort an tausend Stellen gleichzeitig fortführen. Ich werde meine Notizen und das Liber Noctis mitnehmen. Dann können wir in eurer Festung vielleicht endlich zu Ende bringen, was wir hier begonnen haben. Ich würde mich ohnehin gern mit Professor Snape wegen dieses seltsamen Trankes beraten und außerdem wissen wir ja gar nicht, ob wir die Karten überhaupt mit hierher nehmen dürften. Und wenn die Karten nicht herkommen, muss ich eben zu den Karten gehen. Ich persönlich glaube ebenfalls an die Möglichkeit dieser Machtquellen."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee Hermine. Verstreuen wir nicht unser Wissen in alle Winde, sondern bündeln es an einem Ort. Würdet ihr eine Nachricht für Charlie mitnehmen? Ich denke, es wird Zeit über die Koordination unserer Kräfte nachzudenken."

„Selbstverständlich. Hermine? Kannst du in einer halben Stunde fertig sein? Nimm einen warmen Mantel mit. Wir müssen schnell sein und darum hoch fliegen."

„Ja. In einer halben Stunde auf der Aussichtsplattform."

--

„Hermine! Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts hier abhauen!"

Hermine achtete nicht auf seine Tiraden, sondern eilte in ihrem Zimmer hin und her, um einzupacken, was sie für dringend notwendig befand.

„Ron. Reg mich nicht auf. Ich komm ja wieder. Im Augenblick müssen wir jede Chance nutzen und wir haben nur noch 17 Tage! Wenn wir Harry retten wollen, müssen wir uns beeilen. Du weißt, dass er der Einzige ist, der Voldemort töten kann, oder? An Harrys Leben hängt der Ausgang dieses Krieges. Unabhängig davon, was er für uns bedeutet."

Sie blieb stehen, schmiegte ihre Hand gegen seine Wange und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Ron. Aber du weißt, dass ich das tun muss."

Er nickte ergeben.

„Ja. Aber ich hab einfach das Gefühl, dass mir alles entgleitet. Erst die Kinder, jetzt du. Jeder den ich liebe, geht weg."

„Ach Liebes. Es kommen doch alle wieder. Ich wünschte ja auch, dass du mitkommen könntest. Aber George braucht dich jetzt mehr als ich. Bleib hier und kümmere dich um ihn."

Ron setzte sich aufs Bett und sah seiner Frau beim Packen zu.

„Draco glaubt, dass er vielleicht versuchen wird, sich umzubringen. Und dass ich, wenn es wirklich soweit kommen sollte, ihn gehen lassen soll... Wie kann ich das tun?"

Hermine war einen Augenblick lang zu schockiert, um sich zu bewegen.

„Du musst ihn falsch verstanden haben, Ron. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Draco so etwas sagt. Und ich hab jetzt auch keine Zeit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Leb wohl, Baby. Ich bin bald wieder da."

Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund und lief dann aus dem Zimmer. Ron folgte ihr.

--

Draco brauchte nicht lange, um seine wenigen Habseligkeiten aus Harrys Zimmer zu holen. Es war gut endlich hier rauszukommen.

Als er sich noch einmal im Zimmer umsah, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts vergessen hatte, fiel sein Blick auf Harrys Schwert, dass auf dem Tisch lag. Nachdenklich musterte er die Waffe einen Augenblick, dann, einem Impuls folgend, nahm er sie auf, wickelte sie in Harrys Umhang und schob das Bündel unter seinen Mantel.

Er hätte selbst nicht sagen können, warum er das tat.

--

„Draco? Könntet ihr George nicht auch mitnehmen? Ich glaube, dass es besser für ihn wäre, wenn er hier wegkommt. Außerdem sind Mum und Dad auf dieser Insel. Und Gin und Charlie. Ich denke, dass es ihm vielleicht helfen würde, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Harry habt ihr doch damals auch helfen können."

Ron wusste, dass seine Stimme flehend klang, dass er bettelte, aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass es für seinen Bruder vielleicht keine Hilfe gab.

Draco sah ihn nachdenklich an. Er hatte selbst schon daran gedacht, dass es für George vielleicht das beste wäre, aus Hogwarts wegzukommen. Aber dieser Flug würde anstrengend werden. Sie hatten keine Zeit Rücksicht auf irgendjemanden zu nehmen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob George in der Verfassung ist mitzukommen. Ich will so schnell wie möglich fliegen und er ist schwach. Die Anstrengung könnte zuviel für ihn sein. Auf dem Flug hierher sind wir tief und langsam geflogen, das können wir uns jetzt nicht leisten."

Simon hatte das Gespräch mit angehört und mischte sich jetzt ein.

„Ich könnte ihn doch auf Freckles mitnehme. Dann kannst du dich mit Ashes und Hermine beeilen. Ashes ist viel schneller, wenn er nicht auf Freck warten muss. Das weißt du."

Draco lächelte leicht. Ja, Ashes war schneller. Er war viel größer als Simons eher zierlich gebauter Blauer, hatte eine sehr viel größere Spannweite. Simons Angebot klang daher durchaus verlockend.

„Gut. Aber frag George vorher. Ich denke nicht, dass er eine weitere Entführung verkraften würde."

Ron spürte eine unendliche Dankbarkeit. George würde sicher zustimmen, seine Eltern und Geschwister wiederzusehen. Und dann wäre er in Sicherheit. Dort würde man sich um ihn kümmern können und vielleicht mit seiner wachsenden Depression fertig werden. Und ein kleiner Teil seiner Selbst war dankbar, dass er nicht länger die Verantwortung für George übernehmen musste. Das würden andere tun.

Hermine hatte die Unterhaltung stumm mitangehört. Jetzt schenkte sie ihrem Mann ein warmes Lächeln. Sie konnte ihn verstehen. Die Sorge um George brachte ihn seit Tagen um den Schlaf. Es war nur natürlich, dass er sich danach sehnte, die Verantwortung abzugeben. Dann warf sie einen skeptischen Blick auf die Drachen. Sie war lange nicht mehr so überzeugt von ihrer eigenen Idee wie noch vor einer halben Stunde. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie zusammenzuckte, als Draco sie ansprach.

„Na, bist du bereit, Hermine?"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Aber vermutlich habe ich gar keine andere Wahl, was?"

„Keine Sorge. Bisher haben Ashes und ich noch niemanden fallen lassen. Hast du einen Mantel?"

„Ja. Obwohl es mir ehrlich gesagt reichlich albern vorkommt, im Juni einen Mantel anzuziehen. Es ist der heißeste Sommer seit Jahren."

„Glaub mir, du wirst noch dankbar sein, dass du was Warmes anhast. Da oben ist es immer kalt, egal ob Sommer oder Winter."

Hermine ließ sich auf den Drachenrücken helfen und warf Ron von oben eine schiefes Lächeln zu.

„Gib den Kindern einen Kuss von mir, Schatz." rief er.

Dann wand er sich wieder an Simon.

„Kannst du noch einen Moment warten? Dann geh ich und hol George her."

„Na klar. Wenn Dray eh nicht auf uns wartet, können wir uns auch noch Zeit lassen. Erklär deinem Bruder in aller Ruhe, worum es geht. Ich kann auch gern mitkommen und ihm gut zureden."

„Oh, ich glaube, das wäre gut. Draco? Wie hat er denn auf deinen Drachen reagiert?"

„Wer? George? Er war etwas schockiert, aber hatte keine Angst. Während des Fluges selbst war er aber die meiste Zeit bewusstlos, vergiss das nicht."

„Mach ich nicht. Dann wünsch ich euch einen sicheren Flug und viel Glück bei der Suche nach diesen Karten. Ich denke mal, dass Dumbledore auch nicht tatenlos rumsitzen und abwarten wird. Vielleicht finden wir dann auch noch was raus."

„Wir schicken sofort wieder jemanden her. Ihr solltet eine Verbindung zur Außenwelt haben. Mach's gut. Und keine Angst, ich pass auf deine Frau auf."

Draco schwang sich hinter Hermine in den Sattel und griff um ihre Taille herum nach den Zügeln.

„Halt dich fest, Hermine. Wir werden schnell und hoch fliegen."

„Mach! So bereit wie jetzt werde ich nie wieder sein."

Sie klammerte sich an das schwere, ledernen Geschirr und versuchte die plötzlich Panik in den Griff zu bekommen. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Sie hasste es zu fliegen! Ihr wurde schon auf einem Besen schwindelig! Und jetzt saß sie auf einer gewaltigen, fliegenden Echse, die aus einer alten Legende entsprungen schien.

Draco spürte wie sich sämtliche Muskeln seiner Passagierin verkrampften. Er erkannte die ersten Anzeichen einer Panik und schlang einen Arm fest um ihre Taille.

„Hab keine Angst. Es ist nur halb so schlimm. Wenn du doch Angst bekommst, sieh nicht nach unten. Konzentrier dich auf die Schuppen vor dir."

Hermine nickte stumm. Der starke Arm, der sie hielt, die warme, beruhigenden Stimme halfen ihr, sich etwas zu entspannen.

Der Drache öffnete seine mächtigen Schwingen und fächelte ein paar Mal sanft hin und her. Dann stieß er sich mit einem gewaltigen Sprung von den Zinnen des Turms ab und warf sich in den Wind. Die Flughäute spannten sich mit einem Knallen, als warme Luft sich in ihnen fing. Sie spürte die Muskeln, die unter der dicken Schuppenhaut arbeiteten; gleichmäßige, machtvolle Bewegungen.

Draco beobachtete aufmerksam ihre Reaktionen. Sollte sich ihre vage Flugangst in Panik verwandeln, blieb ihm immer noch das Schlafpulver in der Tasche seines Mantels. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Gast der Dracheninsel diese schlafend erreichte. Aber Hermine schien sich relativ schnell wieder zu fangen. Ihr Atem ging zunächst schneller, beruhigte sich aber bald wieder. Der Drachenreiter lächelte leicht. Sie war schon immer eine Kämpferin gewesen.

Dann öffnete er seinen Geist, ließ Ashes in seine Seele eindringen. Er fühlte, wie die machtvolle Verbindung zu dem großen Reptil sein Innerstes ausfüllte, spürte die suchenden Fäden des Drachenselbst, die seine Gedanken erforschten, seine Befehle für das Reittier ertasteten.

--

Ashes warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen hellen, markerschütternden Schrei aus. Er hatte in den Gedanken seines Herrn gesehen, wonach er sich seit Wochen sehnte.

Das tosende Meer.

Die wilden, zerklüfteten Klippen der Dracheninsel.

Die Festung hoch oben auf ihrem steinernen Thron.

Seine Heimat.

Endlich flogen sie wieder nach Hause.

Ashes spürte auch andere Dinge.

Angst und Trauer.

Jemand, den sein Herr und Freund über alle Maßen liebte war in tödlicher Gefahr.

Aber da war auch Hoffnung.

Sie waren auf dem Weg diesen Jemand zu retten.

Doch die Zeit drängte.

Ashes fühlte das Drängen um Eile.

Seine Flügel durchschnitten die warme Luft, trugen ihn und seine Reiter höher in den Himmel.

Höher, bis über die Wolken.

Hier war es still und kalt.

Hier waren sie geschützt vor neugierigen Blicken.

Nur die Sonne sah sie hier oben.

Ashes' langer Schwanz peitschte durch die Wolken, während sein langer Körper sich noch höher schraubte.

--

Sie überflogen Orkney, ohne an eine Rast zu denken. Der Drache war ausgeruht und stark genug, die Strecke ohne Pause zu überwinden.

Hermine war trotz ihrer Flugangst gegen Draco gelehnt eingedöst.

Erst als der Ozean unter ihnen auftauchte, weckte er sie sanft.

Der Anblick war überwältigend.

Ashes war wieder tiefer gegangen und jagte jetzt dicht über den Wellen dahin. Ab und zu tauchte sein Kopf pfeilschnell ins Wasser und kam mit einem zappelnden Fisch zwischen den Fängen wieder zum Vorschein.

„Wir erreichen gleich den magischen Schild, der die Insel umgibt. Ich warn dich lieber vor. Es wir etwas kribbeln."

Er musste schreien, um sich über dem Wind, dem Rauschen der Drachenflügel und dem Tosen der Wellen verständlich zu machen.

Hermine nickte nur. Dann spürte sie es auch schon. Ein warmes Gefühl, das ihren Körper durchlief. Hinter der unsichtbaren Wand drosselte Ashes seine Geschwindigkeit. Jetzt konnten sie sich besser unterhalten.

„Was ist dieser Schild?"

„Er schützt die Insel. Es ist eine magische Barriere, die auf der Energie der Quellen beruht. Sie kann nur von den Drachen durchbrochen werden. Durch den Schild ist die Insel praktisch unsichtbar und unerreichbar."

Hermine nickte stumm. Das schrie nach einer näheren Erforschung, aber nicht jetzt.

Eine Weile flogen sie still weiter. Dann hob sich am Horizont eine Silhouette aus dem Wasser, die sich beim Näherkommen als Inselgruppe entpuppte. Hermine schnappte überwältigt nach Luft. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, aber das war es ganz sicher nicht.

Hohe, zerklüftete Klippen, eine gewaltige Festung, weit größer als Hogwarts, die auf dem höchsten der Felsen thronte, scheinbar ein Teil der Klippen, mehrere kleine, grüne Inseln, die sich um die Hauptinsel drängten.

Und das alles, die reine Schönheit der Natur wurde überschattet von unzähligen Drachen jeder Größe und Farbe, die um die Zinnen der Festung, um die Klippen und die Inseln herum durch die Luft jagten.

Es war wie ein Traum. Wie ein Bild aus einer uralten Legende.

Irreal.

Unwirklich.

Überwältigend.

„Willkommen auf der Insel der Drachen!"

--

A/N: Jetzt kommt ein bisschen Schwung in die Sache. Ich schätze mal ein Chap. noch, dann wird auch Harry wieder mitspielen dürfen. ;o)


	28. Chapter 27

Sorry, dass es wieder länger gedauert hat, aber ich hab im Moment nur wenig Zeit. Versuch trotzdem nicht so lange für den nächsten Upload zu brauchen.

Ich finde es wirklich unglaublich, wie viele Gedanken ihr euch macht. Echt klasse!

Tolotos? Ja, die Orkneys gehören zu Großbritannien, das weiß ich, aber die Dracheninseln sind noch mal ein paar Flugstunden von den Orkneyinseln entfernt und gehören NICHT zu GB, davon abgesehen, weiß Voldemort nichts von der Dracheninsel.

Dann will ich euch auch nicht länger zappeln lassen...

Viel Spaß!

--

27.

Draco ließ Ashes auf den Zinnen der Festung landen.

Hermine war noch immer sprachlos. Die riesige alte Burg hatte sich beim Näherkommen als noch sehr viel größer entpuppt, als sie von Weitem gewirkt hatte. Als Draco ihr jetzt vom Rücken des Drachen half, konnte sie ihren Blick kaum auf eine Sache konzentrieren.

Menschen, die auf den Zinnen und im Hof herumliefen, Drachen, die überall saßen, landeten, starteten, oder einfach nur dicht über der Festung dahinflogen. Harry hatte versucht ihr den Anblick der Dracheninsel zu beschreiben, aber nichts hätte sie hierauf vorbereiten können.

„Mummy! Mummy! Mummy..."

Hermine fuhr beim Klang der hellen Stimme herum und sah ein Mädchen auf sich zurennen, dass unmöglich Lex sein konnte. Sie war in den letzten Wochen ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, trug ein neues, leuchtendgrünes Kleid, ihre roten Locken fielen ungebändigt um das kleine Sommersprossige Gesicht. In diesem Moment sah sie ihrem Vater ähnlicher als je zuvor.

Hermine fing ihre Tochter auf und wirbelte sie herum.

„Lexie! Meine süße Maus. Du hast mir ja so gefehlt!"

Sie drückte das Kind an sich und konnte nur mit Mühe ihre Tränen zurückhalten.

„Wie geht es dir Schätzchen?"

„Gut. Mummy sieh mal, das sind Mona und Tash. Sie sind meine allerbesten Freundinnen."

Hermine sah die beiden Mädchen an, die ihrer Tochter gefolgt waren und die jetzt mit Draco diskutierten. Sie sahen sich kein bisschen ähnlich, trotzdem sah man, dass sie Schwestern waren.

„Dray, dürfen wir auf Ashes in den Hort reiten?"

„Jetzt nicht, ihr Kröten. Später. Wo steckt euer Onkel?"

„In seinem Büro. Er ist sauer, weil Ben von der Treppe gefallen ist und sich den Arm gebrochen hat. Aber Celeste hat gesagt, dass er sich nicht so anstellen soll. Und dann hat Gran noch gesagt, dass er sich als Kind auch dauernd was gebrochen hat und dann haben alle gelacht, nur Onkel Charlie nicht. Weißt du, dass wir jetzt noch eine Grandma und noch einen Grandpa haben?"

„Ja, Krabbe. Weiß ich. Hermine? Kommst du mit? Wir sollten als Erstes mit Charlie reden."

„Ja." Sie setzte ihre zappelnde Tochter ab und fuhr ihr liebevoll durch die Haare.

„Ich geh wieder spielen, ja Mummy?"

„Mach das, mein Liebling. Wo ist denn dein Bruder?"

„Bei Tante Gin. Aber wo die ist, weiß ich nicht."

Bevor Hermine noch etwas sagen konnte, drehte sie sich um und rannte mit ihren beiden Cousinen über den Wehrgang davon.

Draco lachte. „Bist du jetzt beruhigt? Deinen Kindern geht es gut. Drei Wochen und sie sind genauso verwildert wie die Kinder hier."

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Lexie war immer ein schüchternes Mamakind. Und jetzt ist sie ein kleiner Wildfang, der gar nicht schnell genug weg kann."

„Schlimm?"

„Nein. Ich bin froh, dass es ihr gut geht und dass sie offensichtlich glücklich ist. Eine Sorge weniger."

--

Charlie saß in seinem Büro und traktierte einen Bogen Pergament mit einer abgesplitterten Feder. Tinte kleckste über den ganzen Tisch und besserte nicht unbedingt seine Laune. Er hatte sich fast zu Tode erschreckt, als Ben gestern Nachmittag von der Haupttreppe in den Hof gefallen war. Direkt einem nur halb gezähmten Hornschwanz vor die Klauen. Wenn Flame nicht gewesen wäre... Der große Rote hatte den halbwilden Drachen verjagt und so dem Jungen das Leben gerettet. Aber niemand schien das ernst zu nehmen.

Und dann die ständige Flut schlechter Nachrichten. Seid er Hogwarts vor drei Wochen verlassen hatte, kam mit jedem Drachenreiter, der heimkehrte eine weitere schlechte Botschaft. Harrys Entführung, das grauenhafte Schicksal, dass ihm offenbar drohte, die Suchtrupps, die erfolglos zurückkehrten. Hinzu kamen die üblichen Probleme, die er als Hauptmann der Drachenarmee zu lösen hatte: ein Drache, der im Revierkampf von einem Größeren getötet worden war, Streitigkeiten unter den Drachenreitern, eine Horde undefinierbares Ungeziefer, das Gregs Speisekammern verseucht und einen Großteil der Vorräte vernichtet hatte. Dazu die vielen Gäste, die in der Festung herumwuselten und den normalen Tagesablauf durcheinander brachten. Charlie hatte schon einen Teil der Flüchtlinge in den umliegenden Dörfern unterbringen müssen, aber auch dort fielen sie auf, wie karierte Hunde.

Als es jetzt an der Tür klopfte, gab er ein frustriertes Stöhnen von sich. Vermutlich kam da die nächste Hiobsbotschaft.

„Wer immer da ist, komm rein, wenn es unbedingt sein muss."

„Oh, welch überaus charmante Begrüßung. Wir freuen uns auch dich zu sehen, Charlie."

„Draco! Du meine Güte, wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?"

„Hm... Hogwarts? Was glaubst du wohl?"

„Und Hermine. Du bist auch da. Kommt rein. Setzt euch. Was gibt es Neues?"

Sie kamen seiner Aufforderung nach und ließen sich in die hohen Lehnstühle fallen, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen. Hermine sah sich in dem vollgestopften Raum um. Überall lag Zeug herum. Ihr Blick streifte einen schlichten, schmalen Schrank in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Ein seltsames Gefühl von Unwohlsein überkam sie. Schnell wand sie die Augen ab.

Draco schlug die Beine übereinander, lehnte sich zurück und gab sich für einen Augenblick ganz dem Gefühl hin zu Hause zu sein.

Charlie musterte ihn mitfühlend und besorgt. Er konnte nur versuchen zu ahnen, was im Moment hinter diesen kühlen, grauen Augen vorging.

„Wie geht es dir, Dray?"

„Frag nicht."

Der ältere Drachenreiter lehnte sich ebenfalls in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte seine Hände im Schoß. Er kannte Draco gut genug, um nicht weiter zu bohren.

„Also. Warum seid ihr hier? Ich nehme mal an, es hat etwas mit Harry zu tun? Und bitte erzähl alles. Eine Stenofassung hab ich schon von Eric zu hören bekommen und keine Ahnung gehabt, wovon er redet."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste. Erics Talent selbst die kompliziertesten Dinge in zwei Sätzen zu erzählen und dann seine Zuhörer verwirrter als zuvor zurück zu lassen, war in der gesamten Festung bekannt und gefürchtet.

„Ich denke mal, deine Frau oder deine Schwester haben dir eine etwas detailliertere Fassung geliefert als Eric, ich werd nicht alles noch mal erzählen. Aber du hast recht, es geht um Harry. Wir haben inzwischen einige Dinge herausgefunden, die uns hoffentlich helfen werden, ihn zu retten. Nachdem Gin, Stella und Eric weg waren, haben wir die gesamte Bibliothek in Hogwarts auf den Kopf gestellt. Das heißt, Hermine und der Rest des Phönixordens haben gesucht. Wie du weißt, sind sie dabei auf einige Hinweise über ein altes Buch voller dunkler Rituale gestoßen und wollten versuchen ein Exemplar zu finden. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das Buch schon einmal gesehen hatte und bin ich zusammen mit Ron nach Malfoy Manor gegangen um dort danach zu suchen..."

„Ihr habt bitte WAS gemacht?"

Charlie sah Draco an, als hätte dieser den Verstand verloren.

„Du und mein Bruder seid in die sprichwörtliche Höhle des Löwen gegangen? Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein! Ihr hättet draufgehen können! Ich bin ja daran gewöhnt, dass Ron nicht für fünf Knut nachdenkt, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass _du_ so leichtsinnig, ach was, einfach schlichtweg _wahn_sinnig bist..."

Draco ließ den Ausbruch geduldig, mit unbewegter Miene über sich ergehen. Mit einer ähnlichen Reaktion hatte er gerechnet. Schließlich hatte Charlie sich atemlos gebrüllt.

„Bist du jetzt fertig? Du kannst dich wieder abregen. Wie du siehst, leb ich ja noch und Ron geht es auch gut. Darf ich jetzt weitererzählen oder willst du noch ein bisschen schreien?"

Charlie klappte ein paar Mal den Mund auf und zu.

Hermine fand, dass er große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Karpfen hatte. Es überraschte sie, wie kühl und gelassen Draco blieb. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er zur Eile drängen und Charlie mit zwei, drei kurzen Sätzen abspeisen würde. Stattdessen blieb er ruhig und erzählte der Reihe nach, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt und trotz des flapsigen Umgangstons konnte sie spüren, dass Draco den älteren der Weasleybrüder als Anführer respektierte.

Der hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt.

„Also schön. Sprich weiter. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, ruhig zu bleiben."

„Na, das glaub ich noch nicht. Auf jeden Fall haben wir das Buch in der Geheimbibliothek meines Vaters gefunden und Ron konnte damit fliehen. Ich hab mich meinem Vater gestellt, um seinen Rückzug zu decken."

Charlie wurde blass.

„Hat er...?"

„Nein. Er hat mich nicht angerührt. Nur in seinen Kerker gesperrt. Dort hielt er bereits meine Mutter gefangen. Ich habe Ashes gerufen und dann das Zellenschloss geknackt. Leider hat Lucius unser Flucht bemerkt, bevor wir verschwinden konnten. Aber bevor du jetzt den nächsten Anfall bekommst, Ashes fand nicht gut, dass Lucius mich zu töten versucht hat und hat ihn gefressen. Anschließend hab ich ihn das Haus anzünden lassen. Nur zwei Todesser sind entkommen. In Hogwarts haben sich dann die Forschungstruppen an die Entschlüsselung des Buches gemacht."

Hermine sah Draco überrascht von der Seite an. Er hatte keine Silbe über die Zwillinge oder das Ergebnis ihrer Forschungsarbeit verloren. Statt dessen sah er jetzt Charlie abwartend an.

Der schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Scheint, als hättet ihr viel Spaß gehabt in letzter Zeit. Und? Was ist bei eurer Suche rausgekommen? Wisst ihr, wo Harry ist? Unsere Suchtrupps kommen nämlich ständig ohne Erfolg zurück. Wir haben alle möglichen und unmöglichen Orte abgesucht. So langsam weiß ich nicht, wo wir noch suchen sollten."

„Ihr wisst von dem Ritual?"

„Ja. Soviel hat Ginny erzählt. Seitdem stellt sie zusammen mit Stella und dem alten Snape die Bibliotheken und Archive auf den Kopf. Was hat es damit auf sich?"

„Nun, im Großen und Ganzen hat Dumbledore den Sinn des Rituals schon ziemlich genau beschrieben. Wir wissen jetzt wann und hoffentlich bald auch wo. Es wird in der Nacht der Sonnenwende zelebriert werden. Am 21. Juni also. Wir haben noch etwas mehr als 16 Tage."

„Das klingt erst mal gut. Was ist mit dem Ort?"

„Ein in England einzigartiger Ort großer Macht. In dem Buch ist von Energielinien die Rede. Kreuzungspunkte der Macht. Das hat Simon und mich sofort an die Quellen erinnert."

„Du meine Güte, ja! Da hätten wir auch drauf kommen können!"

„Ja. Das hab ich mir auch gedacht. Auf jeden Fall sind wir hier, wegen der Karten. Vielleicht können wir einen Ort ausfindig machen, auf den die Beschreibung passt. Zumindest einen Versuch ist es wert."

„Das auf jeden Fall. Ich bin beeindruckt, wie viel ihr geschafft habt. Gut. Was ist mit Simon? Ist er noch in Hogwarts?"

„Nein. Er folgt uns. Weil er einen Passagier hat, der mit Vorsicht behandelt werden sollte, haben wir nicht auf ihn gewartet."

Charlie nickte.

„Gut, gut. Ich bin froh, wenn ich euch wieder alle hier hab. Es macht mich leicht nervös, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo ihr euch rumtreibt. Hermine? Du hast noch kein Wort gesagt. Wie geht es dir?"

„Oh, Draco hat _alles_ gesagt." sie sah den Slytherin herausfordernd an. Er hatte eben _nicht_ alles gesagt. Aber sie würde sich nicht einmischen. Statt dessen fiel ihr etwas ein. „Ich hab hier aber noch einen Brief von Dumbledore."

Sie zog einen gefalteten Bogen Pergament aus der Hosentasche und reichte ihn Charlie. Der faltet das Blatt auseinander und nickte.

„Das habe ich erwartet."

Er legte die Nachricht auf den Tisch und Hermine gab einen überraschten Laut von sich. Der Bogen war leer, bis auf Dumbledore's Unterschrift, die in der Mitte prangte.

Charlie lachte.

"Schau nicht so entsetzt, Hermine. Dumbledore und ich haben dieses Zeichen ausgemacht. Er möchte mir damit sagen, dass es an der Zeit ist, die restlichen Bewohner Hogwarts zu evakuieren. Wir waren nicht sicher, auf welchen Wegen er diese Botschaft würde schicken können und darum haben wir uns diese unverfängliche Methode überlegt. Niemand, der einen Bogen Pergament mit Albus Dumbledore's Unterschrift abfängt, findet oder was auch immer, würde vermuten, dass das eine geheime Botschaft ist. Beziehungsweise, dass das die ganze Botschaft ist."

„Ihr wollt Hogwarts evakuieren?"

„Ja. Wir waren uns sicher, dass das über kurz oder lang nötig sein würde. Wir fliegen morgen mit dem ersten Sonnenlicht. Wenn alles glatt läuft, sind die Familien morgen Abend wieder komplett. Ich werde gleich alles Nötige veranlassen. Draco zeigt dir die Kartenarchive, Hermine, dann könnt ihr direkt morgen früh mit der Suche anfangen. Heute ist es wohl etwas zu spät dafür. Ich werde Stella sagen, dass sie dir ein Zimmer zuweisen soll. Ich denke mal, du bleibst hier in der Festung und gehst nicht ins Dorf."

Charlie stand auf und auch Hermine wollte sich erheben, aber Draco blieb sitzen..

„Charlie? Ich denke, es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir erzählen sollte. Hermine erdolcht mich schon mit Blicken, weil ich es bis jetzt verschwiegen hatte. Vielleicht solltest du dich besser wieder setzen."

Der ältere Drachenreiter setzte sich langsam wieder hin.

„Ok... Was hast du angestellt? Ich bin auf alles gefasst."

„Ich hab gar nichts angestellt. Ich hab doch vorhin erwähnt, dass ich meine Mum im Kerker von Malfoy Manor gefunden habe..."

„Ja... Und?"

„Sie war nicht die einzige Gefangene."

Dunkle Ahnungen überkamen Charlie.

„Will ich wissen, was du zu sagen hast?"

„Ja. Der Passagier, den Simon mitbringt, ist George."

Charlie atmete langsam ein und aus. Seine Hände zitterten.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Gut."

Charlie nickte.

„Und Fred?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er war in der Zelle, aber schon seit mindestens einem Jahr tot."

Charlie schloss die Augen und atmete gezwungen ruhig und langsam.

„Oh Merlin, ich darf gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Wir wussten, dass wir die beiden wahrscheinlich niemals lebend wiedersehen würden, aber das ist... Entschuldigt, das ist ein bisschen viel auf einmal."

Einige Minuten war es totenstill im Raum.

Dann straffte Charlie die Schultern und hob den Kopf.

„George geht es soweit gut, sagst du?"

„Körperlich jeden Tag besser. Aber seine Seele... Ron fürchtet, dass er sich etwas antun könnte. Ich hab ihm geraten sich nicht einzumischen."

Charlie lachte bitter.

„Lass mich raten, er ist ausgeflippt."

Hermine sah geschockt zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

„Dann stimmt es? Dann hast du Ron wirklich gesagt, er soll George sterben lassen? Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als er es mir erzählt hat!"

„Hermine. Beruhig dich wieder. Das ist etwas, dass du ohnehin nicht verstehen wirst. Ebenso wenig wie mein Bruder. Ich hätte Ron den gleichen Rat gegeben."

„Wenn er jetzt hierher kommt, wird das vielleicht nicht nötig sein..."

Dracos Augen wanderten zu dem Schrank in der Ecke.

Charlie folgte seinem Blick und nickte.

„Ja. Ich werde Celeste Bescheid sagen, damit sie sich um George kümmert, sobald er hier ist. Und vorerst kein Wort zu meinen Eltern. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn er nicht sofort vom gesamten Clan überfallen wird. Ich werde es ihnen selbst sagen. So, wenn das alles ist. Ich haben noch einiges an Arbeit vor mir und ihr wollt euch sicher ausruhen."

--

„Er hat es erstaunlich gefasst aufgenommen."

„Das ist nur Show. Er versteht es als seine Pflicht die Ruhe zu bewahren, egal was passiert. Wobei ‚Leute anbrüllen' durchaus in die Kategorie ‚Ruhe bewahren' fällt."

Draco lächelte leicht.

„Na komm. Du hast bestimmt Hunger."

„Ja. Aber ich würde gern erst nach Jamie sehen."

„Gin ist um die Zeit bestimmt auch in der Halle. Es ist Abendbrotzeit. Zumindest wirst du da jemanden finden, der dir sagen kann, wo deine Schwägerin sich rumtreibt."

Hermine nickte. Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie hungrig sie wirklich war. Das Frühstück in Hogwarts war schon eine ganze Weile her. Bis jetzt hatten die Sorge um ihre Kinder und die Anspannung ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse völlig überlagert. Aber jetzt, wo Entscheidungen getroffen und Pläne gemacht worden waren, meldete sich ihr Körper. Hunger und Müdigkeit waren überwältigend.

„Ist es weit? Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie lange ich noch laufen kann, bevor ich einfach umfalle und einschlafe."

„Keine Sorge. Ich bring dich auf dem kürzesten Weg hin."

„Harry hat mir erzählt, dass ihr ihn hier habt herumirren lassen, mit einer Karte, die nicht funktioniert hat."

Draco lachte bei der Erinnerung.

„Ja. Ginny hat ihm die Karte gegeben, ihm aber nicht verraten wie sie funktioniert. Ich hab ihn nach zwei Stunden eingesammelt, weil ich es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte."

„Ich kann mir Ginny bildlich vorstellen. Und Harry, der völlig orientierungslos durch die Gegend irrt."

„Ja, es war lustig und unwahrscheinlich süß." Sein Lächeln wurde leicht wehmütig.

„Draco. Es wird alles wieder gut. Daran musst du glauben."

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß..." Den Rest des Weges über schwiegen sie. Hermine versuchte sich rein aus Gewohnheit den Weg einzuprägen, gab das aber bald auf. Diese Festung schien nur aus ineinander verschachtelten Gängen, kleinen Räumen, die nichts enthielte, Treppen, Durchgängen und Nischen zu bestehen. Wie Hogwarts, nur sehr viel größer und allem Anschein nach bewegte sich hier nichts. Schließlich erreichten sie eine breite Flügeltür, deren Oberfläche mit einem wunderschönen Relief aus ineinander verschlungenen Drachen verziert war. Hinter der Tür erstreckte sich ein weiter Saal, in dem mehrere Dutzend lange Tische standen. An einem der hinteren Tische entdeckte sie Stella, Ginny, Paul und Eric, dazu Lex, die Zwillinge und ein rothaariger Junge, der einen Arm in der Schlinge trug und darüber nur mäßig traurig schien. Er alberte mit den Mädchen herum, die kichernd mit Erbsen nach Eric warfen. In einem geschnitzten Hochstuhl, der am Kopfende des Tisches stand, thronte Jamie und sah mit begeistert blitzenden Augen seiner Schwester und den Cousinen zu.

„Mona-Lee Goyle! Das du mit Erbsen schmeißt, mag ja noch angehen, aber das Kartoffelpüree bleibt auf dem Teller oder wandert in deinen Mund!"

Die tiefe, Stimme mit dem leicht drohenden Unterton, der bei der rothaarigen Mona nicht die geringste Reaktion auslöste, gehörte einem wahren Riesen von Mann, der in diesem Moment an den Tisch trat.

„Hör besser auf deinen Vater, Krabbe, sonst kommst du noch in die Suppe."

Der Riese fuhr zu ihnen herum und sofort breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Draco! Du bist zurück."

„Gute Beobachtungsgabe, Greg. Wie ist dir das nur aufgefallen?"

„Halt den Schnabel, Ginny."

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Dray. Hermine? Du meine Güte. Ist Ron auch hier?"

Hermine setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Paul und lächelte Ginny an.

„Nein. Kannst du dir deinen Bruder auf einem Drachen vorstellen? Aber nach allem was Charlie gesagt hat, wird er wohl morgen Abend spätestens hier sein."

„Oh, dann evakuieren wir jetzt also?"

„Du kennst die Pläne?"

„Ja, Charlie hat uns sofort nach unserer Ankunft hier eine schnelle Evakuierung vorbereiten lassen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es früher oder später notwendig sein würde."

Stella wand sich an Draco.

„Was ist mit Harry? Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

Er setzte sich zwischen die dunkeläugige Drachenreiterin und Greg Goyle und zog die Teekanne zu sich herüber.

„Ja. Wir haben einige sehr wertvolle Hinweise und sind auf dem besten Weg den Ort ausfindig zu machen. Den Zeitpunkt wissen wir inzwischen. Die Mittsommernacht. Darum auch die eilige Evakuierung. Dumbledore und Charlie wollen alle Kräfte an einem Ort konzentrieren. Sobald wir den Ort kennen, werden wir handeln müssen."

„Das ist gut. Dann habt ihr dieses Buch gefunden, von dem ihr gesprochen habt?"

Ginny wischte geistesabwesend Kartoffelbrei vom Tisch, während sie die Frage stellte.

„Ja. Wir haben es gefunden." Mit kurzen Sätzen erzählte Draco, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war. Der Fund des Buches, die Befreiung von George und Narcissa, die Spurensuche und die ersten größeren Erfolge. Als er geendet hatte, schwiegen die anderen schockiert, erstaunt und nachdenklich. Greg hatte den Arm um seine Frau gelegt, die mit den Tränen kämpfte. Das Schicksal ihrer Brüder traf sie hart, der Gedanke, dass zumindest George am Leben war, machte die Nachricht leichter und gleichzeitig nur noch schwerer.

„Wann glaubst du, werden sie hier sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Simon wollte sofort nach uns los, aber mit George kann er nicht sehr schnell fliegen. Wahrscheinlich wird er die Nacht über bei den Druiden auf Orkney bleiben. In der Nacht zu fliegen, mit einem so schwachen Passagier, ist riskant. Und Simon ist nicht dumm. Ich rechne erst morgen mit ihnen."

„Ich muss sofort mit Charlie reden. Wir müssen es Mum und Dad schonend beibringen. Auch wenn sie sich sehr freuen werden, wird Freds Tod sie dennoch schwer treffen. Auch wenn wir im Grunde alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten, ein Rest blieb immer. Greg, bringst du bitte die Mäuse ins Bett?"

„Och Mummy... so spät ist es doch noch gar nicht..."

„Keine Widerrede Natasha! Es ist Bettgehzeit."

„Aber Ben darf auch noch aufbleiben..."

„Ben ist älter als du. Und ich werde diese Diskussion nicht schon wieder führen!"

Tash, die mit ihren kurzen, dunkelbraunen Locken ein Ebenbild ihres Vaters war, sah ihre Schwester an. Die Zwillinge schienen geheime Botschaften auszutauschen. Hermine erinnerte sich, dass sie diesen Blick oft bei Fred und George gesehen hatte. Zwillinge, egal ob ein- oder zweieiig, hatten eine geheime Verbindung, die kein Außenstehender je verstehen würde. Leider hatten diese Beiden Eltern, die an den Umgang mit renitenten Fünfjährigen gewöhnt waren. Während Ginny sich auf die Suche nach Charlie machte, warf Greg den beiden einen langen strengen Blick zu, den die Mädchen kannten. Ihr Dad, der sich sonst sehr leicht von bettelnden Blicken und klimpernden Wimpern einwickeln ließ, umso schneller, wenn es von einer schmollenden, flehend vorgeschobenen Unterlippe begleitet wurde, war unerbittlich wie der Felsen, auf dem die Festung stand, wenn er diesen Blick hatte. Jeder Versuch einer Diskussion war absolut zwecklos. Die Mädchen standen auf, seufzten, als würde das Leid der ganzen Welt auf ihren schmalen Schultern liegen und trollten sich dann aus der Halle.

Stella zwinkert Hermine zu, dann sah sie ihren Sohn an.

„Ben? Du siehst mir auch nach Bett aus. Kann das sein?"

Ein schiefes Grinsen, dass Hermine an den elfjährigen Ron erinnerte, erschein auf dem sommersprossigen Gesicht.

Stella lachte. Dann stand sie auf.

„Bleib sitzen Greg. Ich bring die Zwerge ins Bett. Hermine? Soll ich deine Kleinen mitnehmen? Sie schlafen schon die ganze Zeit bei den Zwillingen. Oder möchtest du sie lieber mit zu dir nehmen."

„Lexie? Möchtest du bei mir oder bei den Zwillingen schlafen?"

„Bei Mona und Tash!"

Hermine lächelte. Dann gab sie ihrer Tochter einen Kuss.

„Gute Nacht, mein Schatz. Sei brav. Jamie nehm ich mit zu mir, Stella."

„Gut. Na los, du Floh. Auf geht's in die Feder."

Lex rannte den Zwillingen nach, die an der Tür auf sie gewartet hatten, während Ben neben seiner Mutter hertrottete. Hermine sah ihnen nach und lächelte erneut. Dann wand sie sich wieder der Unterhaltung der anderen zu.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob die Karten überhaupt sortiert sind." sagte Paul gerade. „Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr in den Kartenarchiven. Staub, Spinnen und hunderte von Karten. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Suchen."

Eric spielte mit seiner Gabel.

„Was ist denn mit Eudora? Die kramt doch immer in den Archiven rum? Vielleicht weiß sie etwas?"

Draco schnaubte unwillig.

„Eudora? Die weiß, wenn es hochkommt ihren Namen. Sie würde sich blenden mit Looney Lovegood verstehen. Da such ich lieber selber. Das dürfte ergiebiger sein."

„Ich schätze mal, Dray hat recht, Eric. Eudora ist mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt. Aber fragt den alten Phineas. Der verwaltet die Bibliotheken und weiß zumindest, ob die Archive sortiert sind."

Hermine seufzte leise.

„Klingt nach sehr viel Arbeit. Dabei fällt mir ein, wo ist eigentlich Professor Snape? Habt ihr den schon vergrault? Er wollte doch mit Ginny die Bibliotheken durchgehen. Ich brauch ihn, um eine Trankrezeptur zu entschlüsseln."

Greg grinste.

„Tja, Professor Snape dürfte im Krankentrakt sein. Er ist schwer in Celeste verknallt."

Draco verschluckte sich so sehr an seinem Tee, dass Paul ihm auf den Rücken klopfen musste.

„Snape? Und Celeste? Das ist doch ein Scherz oder?"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Er war ziemlich flugkrank, als er hier ankam und Gin hat ihn auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Celeste gebracht und na ja, seitdem ist er ständig in ihrer Nähe, wenn er Zeit hat. Er _lächelt_ sogar, wenn er sie sieht!"

Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Also, ich kenn zwar diese Celeste nicht, aber wenn sie Severus Snape zum Lächeln bringt..."

„Was sagt _sie_ denn dazu?"

Gregs Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Sie ist geschmeichelt. Sie findet ihn toll. Ginny hat sie gefragt, was sie an ihm findet, ich meine, er ist gut 15 Jahre älter und nicht der Hübscheste. Celeste war ganz empört und meinte, dass Snape ein brillanter Wissenschaftler sei und dass sie Intelligenz bei einem Mann sehr viel wichtiger fände, als gutes Aussehen und außerdem, soooo hässlich sei er schließlich auch nicht."

„Unfassbar... Ron fällt um, wenn ich ihm das erzähle..."

Draco lachte.

„Oh ja. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du es ihm erzählst, das möchte ich nur sehr ungern verpassen."

Hermine lächelte. Draco lachen zu sehen, war gut. Sie konnte die Sorge und Trauer noch immer in seinen Augen sehen, aber da war auch Hoffnung. In den letzen Wochen hatte sie den ehemaligen Slytherin ins Herz geschlossen, ohne es zu merken. Und abgesehen davon, dass Harry ihr bester Freund war und sie ihn um jeden Preis lebend und gesund wiedersehen wollte, wünschte sie sich, dass Draco wieder ohne diesen Schmerz lächelte, und dass die beiden wieder zusammen sein konnten.

Dann gähnte sie verstohlen.

„Seid mir nicht böse, aber könnte mir jemand zeigen, wo ich schlafen kann? Ich bin ziemlich geschafft."

Draco streckte sich, dann stand er auf.

„Ja. Komm mit. Ich will auch ins Bett. Wir sollten morgen früh anfangen."

Hermine stand ebenfalls auf und hob den schlafenden Jamie aus seinem Stühlchen.

Sie wünschten den anderen eine Gute Nacht, dann folgte sie Draco erneut durch das Labyrinth der Festung.

Der Gang mit den Gästezimmern war in ein warmes Licht getaucht, dass aus magischen Kristallen in den Wänden stammte. Hermine betrachtete die funkelnden Steine. Sofort sprang ihr Forscherdrang auf diese neue Entdeckung an, aber auch das würde warten können. Jetzt sehnte sie sich nach einem weichen Bett und Ruhe.

„Woher weißt du, welches dieser Zimmer besetzt ist?"

Ihr war aufgefallen, dass Draco sehr zielstrebig voranging, an keiner der unzähligen Türen auch nur einmal zögerte.

„Siehst du die Muster? Die Drachen? Sie erscheinen nur, wenn das Zimmer belegt ist. Ein einfacher Zauber, der es uns erspart, jede Tür zu öffnen. Ah, siehst du, die hier ist leer."

Tatsächlich war die Oberfläche der Tür glatt und vollkommen schmucklos. Draco hob die rechte Hand, legte sie leicht gegen das Holz und murmelte einige leise Worte. Sofort begann die Maserung der Tür sich zu bewegen, Figuren lösten sich aus dem natürlichen Muster des Holzes, Drachen, die umeinander tanzten, sich streckten, winzige Flügel ausbreiteten und schließlich in einem anmutigen, filigranen Relief erstarrten.

„Das ist wunderschön... Wenn ich nicht so müde wäre, würde ich dich jetzt so lange löchern, bis du mir erklärst, wie das funktioniert."

Draco lächelte wieder.

„Stablose Magie. Ein einfacher Zauber, den so ziemlich jeder hier beherrscht, aber nichts desto trotz Magie. Du wirst noch mehr davon zu sehen bekommen. Jetzt wünsch ich dir eine Gute Nacht. In dem Zimmer wirst du alles finden, was du brauchst. Ich hol dich morgen früh ab. Geh besser nicht allein los, sonst finden wir dich vielleicht nie wieder."

„Ja, ich denke, das wäre nicht so gut. Gute Nacht."

Draco lächelte ihr noch kurz zu, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Auf einmal verspürte er eine unendliche Sehnsucht nach seinem eigenen Bett. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, trotzdem wusste er, dass er alles noch so vorfinden würde, wie er es verlassen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sich jemand ein Buch geliehen oder Dusty gestreichelt. Aber niemand hätte etwas weggenommen oder seine Privatsphäre in sonst irgendeiner Art verletzt. Die Bewohner der Drachenfestung bestahlen sich nicht gegenseitig. Und sie achteten den privaten Bereich der anderen.

Als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ, schien ein Teil seiner Last von ihm abzufallen. Er war zu Hause. In seinem eigenen kleinen Reich, seiner Zuflucht seit so vielen Jahren. Der Ort, der ihn von seinem Schmerz und seiner Verzweiflung befreit hatte, der ihm Schutz und Unterschlupf geboten hatte.

Ein Schatten löste sich aus der Dunkelheit und strich um seine Beine, ein zufriedenes Schnurren erklang in der Stille. Draco hockte sich gegen die Tür gelehnt hin und ließ seine Finger durch Dustys weiches Fell gleiten. Das Schnurren wurde lauter.

Er hob den Kater hoch und trat mit ihm ans Fenster. Der Mond hing tief über dem Meer, eine schmale Sichel vor samtschwarzer Nacht. Draco setze Dusty auf dem Sessel ab und öffnete dann das Fenster. Warmer, nach Salz duftender Wind wehte ins Zimmer, umschmeichelte dabei sein Gesicht. Während sein Blick über den schäumenden Wogen glitt, die unermüdlich gegen die Klippen brandeten, zog er sich aus und ließ die Kleider achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Einen Moment stand er still im Fenster, ließ den Wind über seine nackte Haut streicheln. Dann ging er langsam zum Bett und glitt zwischen die kühlen Laken. Ein sanftes, plumpsendes Geräusch, ein leichte Bewegung der Matratze, ein mit weichem Pelz bedeckter Körper, der sich gegen seine Seite schmiegte. Draco kraulte Dusty hinter den Ohren und genoss das vertraute Schnurren.

Langsam, vom Rauschen der Wellen und den zufriedenen Lauten des Katers eingehüllt, fiel er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

--

„Was ist hiermit? Das sieht aus wie das Strickmuster meiner Großmutter. Wie kann man da erkennen, um welches Land es sich handelt?"

Hermine starrte den Bogen Pergament in ihrer Hand verwirrt an. Ein undurchsichtiges Gewirr verschiedenfarbiger Linien lief kreuz und quer über das Blatt, kreuzte sich an einzelnen Stellen, liefen wieder auseinander oder vereinigten sich zu dickeren Strängen, deren Farbe eine Mischung aus den beiden ursprünglichen war. Darunter waren andere, einfachere Linien, die Umrisse zu bilden schienen, aber es war schwer zu sagen, ob sie Landesgrenzen oder bloß ein weiteres, tieferes Netz von Energielinien darstellten.

Seit Stunden streiften sie jetzt schon zu viert durch die Bibliotheken und Archive und sahen sich Karte um Karte an. Bisher ohne großen Erfolg. Es hatte allein zwei Stunden gedauert überhaupt den richtigen Gang zu finden. Das Kartenarchiv war riesig und mit Regalen regelrecht überflutet. Nur die wichtigen, häufig benutzten Karten wurde im eigentlichen Kartenzimmer aufbewahrt, wo sie auf Rahmen gespannt oder an die Wände gehängt jedem zugänglich waren. Die Archive dagegen waren ein Labyrinth von Gängen, Regalen, Truhen und Schränken, das kaum jemand je betrat. Das kartographierte Wissen von Jahrtausenden lagerte hier. Zusammen mit den Bibliotheken ein unschätzbarer Wert, der Madame Pince wie der Himmel vorgekommen wäre und auch Hermines Herz höher schlagen ließ.

Währendessen war Charlie heute morgen mit drei Schwärmen seiner Drachenarmee nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen, um die restlichen Bewohner des alten Schlosses in Sicherheit zu bringen, Simon war kurze Zeit später mit George angekommen und hatte ihn sofort in den Krankenflügel und Celestes Obhut übergeben. Im Moment waren Ginny, Arthur und Molly bei ihm und Hermine ahnte, dass dieses Wiedersehen sowohl glücklich als auch traurig war. Sie hoffte, dass es den Weasleys gelingen würde, ihren Sohn zurück ins Leben zu locken.

Sie warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Karte und seufzte.

„Das ist einfach vollkommen wirr. Welche dieser Linien ist wichtig für uns und welchen nicht?"

Draco sah über ihre Schulter.

„Schwer zu sagen. Die farbigen Linien, sind die Quellen, je nach Stärke und Element von dem sie beeinflusst werden, anders gefärbt. Die anderen, schwarzen Striche müssten das Land kennzeichnen. Ich weiß nicht, wie man diese Karten liest. Ich spüre die Energie, wenn ich an einem Ort bin, der von Quelllinien gekreuzt wird, kann ihr Element bestimmen, ihre Macht einschätzen. Aber ich habe nie diese Karten lesen müssen. Stella? Was ist mit dir? Du bist hier aufgewachsen. Hast du je gelernt die Karten zu lesen?"

Stella stand auf einer Bibliotheksleiter und kramte in einem der deckenhohen Regale herum. Bei Dracos Frage drehte sie sich um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich hab wie du gelernt, die Energie zu nutzen, die Karten waren nie notwenig. Phineas? Kannst du die Karten lesen?"

Ein dichter Staubschauer, gefolgt von heftigem Niesen kam aus der Richtung, wo Phineas, der alte Bibliothekar eine Truhe aus dem Regal gezogen hatte.

„Nein, meine Liebe. Ich bin nur der Archivar. Ich hebe die Karten auf, aber ich habe sie mir nie näher angesehen. Ich... oh hallo Eudora. Können wir dir helfen?"

Eine ältere Frau kam zwischen den Regalen hervor. Sie trug ein ausgeblichenes, blaues Kleid, hatte kurze, graue Löckchen und wirkte etwas verträumt. Mit einem leisen Lächeln, ohne einen Ton zu sagen trat sie näher, nahm der erstaunten Hermine die Karte aus den Händen und hielt dann ihre eigen Hand darüber. Einen kurzen Moment hielt sie still, dann begannen die Linien sich zu bewegen, sich zu verschieben. Die farbigen, die Quelllinien wurden blasser, traten in den Hintergrund, die schwarzen Umrisslinien wurde deutlicher und plötzlich auch erkennbar.

„Das...das sieht aus wie..., das ist Tibet." Hermine sah von der Karte auf die Frau vor sich.

Diese lächelte wieder, dann winkte sie Draco zu sich. Sie nahm seine Hand, hielt sie über ein weiteres Pergament, dass sie aus einem der Regale zog und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Draco hielt still, spürte die Magie und erkannte den Zauber. Wieder verschoben sich die Linien, traten in den Hintergrund oder wurden deutlicher.

„Grönland. Das ist unglaublich!"

Draco entzog Eudora seine Hand und lächelte sie sanft an.

„Danke, Eudora."

Sie nickte, lächelte weiter. Dann ging sie zu Phineas, verneigte sich leicht vor ihm und glitt still aus dem Archiv.

„Was hat sie gemacht?"

„Ein einfacher Enthüllungszauber. Stella? Du und ich übernehmen die Magie, Hermine sieht nach den Ländern. Phineas? Wir könnten hier noch ein bisschen Hilfe brauchen. Könntest du Eric und vielleicht Professor Snape herholen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Leider sind die Karten nicht sortiert, ihr müsst also alle durchgehen. Ich werde mich beeilen und euch dann auch helfen."

Hermine sah etwas irritiert dem alten Bibliothekar hinterher und dann auf Draco und Stella, die den Zauber erörterten.

„Also, entschuldigt, es mag ja für euch normal sein, aber was war das gerade? Wer ist diese Eudora? Und was hat sie gemacht? Und warum spricht sie nicht? Als ihr gestern von ihr gesprochen habt, dachte ich, sie ist eine arme Irre, die hier herumschleicht."

„Eudora ist eine der vielen Flüchtlinge, die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte auf diese Insel gebracht wurden. Sie kam hierher bevor ich geboren wurde. Zumindest erinnere ich mich nicht daran, wann sie herkam. Sie spricht so gut wie nie und wenn, dann in einer Sprache, die keiner versteht. Wir nehmen an, dass es ihre Muttersprache ist und sie weigert sich, eine andere zu benutzen. Sie ist, na ja, etwas eigenartig, das stimmt schon, aber sie hört und sieht Dinge, die sonst keiner bemerkt. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie das Geheimnis der Karten kennt, aber es passt zu ihr. Und es ist unser Glück. Es hätte sonst vielleicht ewig gedauert, den richtigen Zauber zu finden."

„Genau. Und jetzt sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verschwenden. Wir haben nur noch 16 Tage und hunderte von Karten!"

--

A/N: Ich könnte ja jetzt für jeden der noch verbleibenden Tage ein Chap schreiben, aber ich schätze mal, das wäre recht langweilig. ;o)  
Darum im nächsten Chap. das Ende der Suche.  
Die Geschichte nähert sich ihrem Ende. Zum Guten oder zum Bösen...

Bis bald, Eure Yulah


	29. Chapter 28

28.

Hermine hockte inmitten einer Flut von Pergamentbögen und starrte auf verschwommene Linien. Dann blätterte sie in einem alten, zerlesenen Atlas und unterdrückte dabei ein Gähnen. Es war einfach gewesen, als die Karten ganze Länder zeigten, aber seit einzelne Landstriche, Bundesländer, Grafschaften oder wie immer man einzelne Teile eines Landes noch nannte unter dem Zauber der Drachenreiter auftauchten, musste sie immer öfter Landkarten und Atlanten zu Rate ziehen. Seit fünf Tagen verbrachte sie jede wache Stunde damit Karten zu studieren, zu überprüfen und schließlich einem Land zuzuordnen. Fünf Tage lang und allmählich schwirrte ihr der Kopf. Tag für Tag kam sie früh am Morgen her, verließ die Archive nur zu den Mahlzeiten und oft genug nicht einmal das, um irgendwann nach Mitternacht erschöpft ins Bett zu fallen und von Landkarten zu träumen. Landkarte mit Reißzähnen, die sie über die Seiten eines Atlas verfolgten, Landkarten, die sie auslachte und ihr mit bunten Bändern zuwinkten, ein Meer von Landkarten, in dem sie ertrank, während Ron und aus irgendeinem Grund Professor Dumbledore, in einem, aus einer Landkarte gefaltete Papierboot vorbeifuhren.

Sie war nicht allein in der staubigen, von Dutzenden tropfender Kerzen erhellten Grotte. Draco und Stella waren da, um zusammen mit Simon und Ginny die Landkarten mit ihrem Zauber zu entschlüsseln, während Professor McGonagall, Madame Pince und Remus Lupin ihr dabei halfen die Karten zu sortieren und zu bestimmen. Bisher waren erst drei Karten von den britischen Inseln dabei gewesen.

--

Die Bewohner Hogwarts waren vor drei Tagen auf der Dracheninsel angekommen und hatten sch in die Bevölkerung der Inseln eingefügt. Familien wurden wieder vereint und die Mitglieder des Phönixordens bekundeten umgehend ihre Bereitschaft, an den Vorbereitungen für den ohne Zweifel bevorstehenden Kampf teilzunehmen.

Charlie saß mit Professor Dumbledore, den ranghöchsten Mitgliedern des Ordens sowie den Schwarmführern der Drachenreiter in seinem Büro um ihre Kräfte zu organisieren.

Zusammen mit Dumbledore war Charlie direkt am ersten Tag auf die äußerste und versteckteste der Inseln geflogen, die das heimliche Herz der gesamten Drachenclans darstellte. Hier war das Heiligtum des Druidenordens, dem die Drachenreiter angehörten. Und hier lebte der Than des Clans, der eigentliche Herrscher der Inseln. Es oblag seiner Verantwortung der Drachenarmee freie Hand für den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu geben. Es war spät in der Nacht, als der Schulleiter Hogwarts' und der Hauptmann der Drachenarmee schließlich zurückkehrten. Dumbledore mit seinem üblichen, wohlwollenden Lächeln, Charlie mit einem Ausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit in den blauen Augen. Der Than hatte ihm vollkommene Entscheidungsfreiheit und Handlungsbefugnis im Rahmen der Gesetze des Drachenordens erteilt.

Jetzt gab es nichts mehr, das zwischen Voldemort, seinen Todessern und den Drachen von Inis Draig stand.

Seither wurde alles für einen Angriff vorbereitet. Drachen und Reiter trainierten ihre Kampfabläufe, die Ausrüstung, Waffen, Sattelzeug und was sonst noch wichtig sein würde, wurde auf Schäden untersucht und repariert. Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens wurden so weit wie möglich in die Vorbereitungen einbezogen, auch wenn sie sich oft damit begnügen mussten, stumm zuzusehen. Die Drachenarmee arbeitete wie eine gut geölte Maschine, jeder kannte seinen Platz und jeder war begierig darauf, seinen Part zu erfüllen. Es war, wie Dumbledore es formulierte, als sähe man einem gewaltigen Tier dabei zu, wie es aus dem Winterschlaf erwachte, die Muskeln streckte, das Fell putzte und sich für den Sprung bereit machte.

Nur ein Schwarm war von den Vorbereitungen ausgenommen. Ein Schwarm, der anderweitig gebraucht wurde. Ein Scharm, der durch seinen Anführer tiefer in die Geschehnisse gezogen werden würde, als alle anderen. Charlie hatte es Draco überlassen, die Entscheidungen für seine Leute zu fällen. Er vertraute dem ehemaligen Slytherin und dessen Urteil. Und Charlie wusste, dass Draco die Hilfe seiner Freunde brauchen würde.

Und sie alle warteten jetzt nur darauf, dass endlich der Ort des Kampfes bekannt gegeben würde.

--

Hermine versuchte sich wieder auf die Karten zu konzentrieren, ein schwieriges Unterfangen, von dem sie einen Augenblick später befreit wurde, als Ron hereinkam. Er hatte einen Korb im Arm, aus dem verführerische Düfte stiegen. Umso verlockender, da keiner der Anwesenden seit dem Frühstück etwas gegessen hatte.

„Hallo. Greg hat gesagt, ich soll euch mal vor dem Hungertod bewahren gehen. Da ihr nicht zum Essen kommt, muss das Essen eben zu euch kommen."

Er stellte den Korb auf einen Tisch und öffnete ihn.

„Die Götter mögen den guten alten Greggy segnen. Ich stand kurz davor Menschen anzufallen!" Simon sprang von der Leiter, auf der er die letzten drei Stunden gestanden hatte, fischte eine Hähnchenkeule aus dem Korb und schlug gierig seine Zähen in das knusprige Fleisch.

„Hm... sehr gut... und was esst ihr?"

„Vergiss es, O'Leary! Du wirst nicht alles allein essen."

Ron schlug den Korb wieder zu und ging damit zu den anderen. Erst nachdem jeder sich etwas von dem Essen genommen hatte, stellte er ihn wieder auf den Tisch und warf Simon einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Unhöflich."

„Ja, ja, krieg dich wieder ein."

„Nur gut, dass ich Madame Pince und Professor McGonagall vorne in der Bibliothek schon versorgt habe, die würden glatt verhungern hier. Und? Habt ihr schon was Neues?"

Hermine seufzte.

„Eine mehr als gestern. Es ist, als wären ausgerechnet die Karten von Großbritannien irgendwo versteckt. Wir finden die exotischsten Orte, nur nicht den, den wir suchen."

„Vielleicht ist das ja so. Vielleicht hat jemand irgendwann mal alle Karten von England und so gesammelt und an einem Ort aufbewahrt."

„Dann drück uns die Daumen, dass wir diese Stelle bald finden."

Stella saß auf einer der hohen Bibliotheksleitern und ließ die Beine baumeln.

„Wenn nur nicht soviel davon abhängen würde..." murmelte sie.

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja, es würde mir fast Spaß machen hier herumzukramen, alte Sachen zu entdecken. Ihr wisst schon. Aber es steht einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel. Und die Tatsache, dass wir nicht einmal mehr zwei Wochen haben..."

Draco spielte mit dem Stiehl eines Apfels.

„Ja. Ich weiß, was du meinst..." Seine Stimme verlor sich, sein Blick ging ins Leere. Hermine legte ihm behutsam die Hand auf den Arm.

„Liebes? Alles in Ordnung? Vielleicht solltest du dich ein bisschen ausruhen? Du warst die ganze Nacht hier."

Es hatte sie mehr entsetzt, als sie bisher zugegeben hatte, als sie am Morgen in die Archive gekommen war und Draco noch immer hier sitzen gesehen hatte. An der gleichen Stelle wie am Abend zuvor, mit den gleichen Kleidern, wie am Tag zuvor. Er musste vollkommen übermüdet sein. Normalerweise behielt er seine Gefühle, seine Sorge, seinen Schmerz für sich. Verborgen hinter der kühlen Maske, die er in den letzten Tagen stets aufrechterhielt.

Jetzt lächelte er sich schwach an.

„Nein. Es geht mir gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich schlafe nie sehr viel. Eine Nacht aufzubleiben macht mir nichts."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Lass uns weitermachen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde heute Abend ins Bett gehen. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kannst du mitkommen und mich zudecken."

Ron lachte.

„Ja, und vergiss nicht die Gute-Nacht-Geschichte und ein Schlaflied."

„Und einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss...?" Hermine sah ihren Mann lauernd an.

„Ja, von mir aus auch das. Aber nur ein kleiner. Und nicht auf den Mund."

„Wer sagt denn überhaupt, dass ich von deiner Frau geküsst werden _will_?"

Stella lächelte Hermine dankbar an. Sie hatte es geschafft, den kurzen Moment der Trauer und Verzweiflung zu vertreiben, bevor er Wurzeln schlagen konnte.

„Hier wird nicht geknutscht. Hier wird gearbeitet. Rummachen könnt ihr ihn eurer Freizeit."

„Ja Charlie."

Stella lachte. „Ich kann ihn schon richtig gut, oder?"

„Kein Wunder. Du hörst dir sein Gesabbel ja den ganzen Tag an. Das musste irgendwann abfärben."

Dann wurde Ginny wieder ernst.

„Wo wir gerade bei meinen Brüdern sind. Wie geht es George? Ich hab es in den letzten Tagen einfach nicht geschafft ihn zu besuchen."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schwer zu sagen. Er redet viel mit Mum. Ich schätze mal, es ist ein gutes Zeichen, wenn er spricht, oder? Aber ansonsten hockt er nur da und starrt aufs Meer."

„Das Meer kann eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung haben. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche." Ginny seufzte leicht. Die ersten Monate auf der Dracheninsel waren auch für sie nicht leicht gewesen.

„Zumindest macht er nicht mehr den Eindruck, dass er sterben möchte, das finde ich schon sehr beruhigend."

Ron warf Draco einen schiefen Blick zu. Er hatte die Worte des Drachenreiters noch immer im Ohr _‚Wenn er sterben will, werde ich ihn gehen lassen und dann werde ich ihm folgen.' _Ron unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Er liebte Hermine und seine Kinder über alles, wäre jederzeit bereit gewesen _für_ die drei zu sterben, aber es fiel ihm dennoch schwer zu verstehen, wie viel tiefer Dracos Gefühle für Harry gehen mussten, wenn er ohne ihn nicht leben wollte und deshalb bereit war _mit_ ihm zu sterben, wenn nötig.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln vertrieb er diese düsteren Gedanken, Er hatte immer wieder versucht die Gefühle zu ergründen, die hinter Dracos Schwur lagen, aber bisher war er immer wieder gescheitert. Auch Hermine hatte ihm dabei nicht helfen können.

„Naja, jedenfalls denkt Celeste, dass er sich bald wieder erholen wird. Deine Mum kümmert sich viel um ihn, Draco. Er scheint ihr sehr zu vertrauen. Mum sagt, dass er sich jedes Mal merklich entspannt, wenn Narcissa in der Nähe ist."

„Ist das ein Wunder? Die beiden haben eine Menge durchgemacht. Dracos Mutter war lange Zeit die einzige Bezugsperson für deinen Bruder. Auch wenn sie nicht viel miteinander gesprochen haben, wusste er doch die ganze Zeit über, dass sie da war. So etwas kann unendlich tröstlich sein. George sagt, er erinnert sich daran, dass sie manchmal gesungen hat. Nicht für ihn, sondern nur für sich, aber trotzdem. In einer solchen Situation eine menschliche Stimme zu hören... Kein Wunder also, dass sie für ihn den einzigen Bezugspunkt zur Realität darstellt."

Ron kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Schon, aber ich hatte erwartet, dass sie mehr Zeit, na ja, hier verbringen würde. Bei Draco."

„Nein. Ich bin ihr fremd. Ich habe nicht mehr viel mit ihrem Kind gemein. Sieben Jahre sind eine lange Zeit und ich habe mich sehr verändert. Sie weiß, dass ich da bin, aber ich bin trotzdem ein Fremder für sie."

„Tut das nicht weh?"

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Ich kann sie verstehen. Und außerdem... wir hatten nie eine so enge Bindung wie ihr zu eurer Mutter habt. Narcissa ist nicht wie Molly. Sie ist keine Glucke gewesen, die ständig um mich herum war. Auch als ich jünger war, vor Hogwarts, und wir ständig unter einem Dach gelebt haben, waren wir uns nicht so nah. Sie war für mich da und hat mir eine Menge Dinge beigebracht, aber ich war trotzdem auch viel für mich allein. Zu wissen, dass sie in Sicherheit ist und es ihr gut geht, reicht mir. Sie muss nicht ständig in meiner Nähe bleiben."

„Hm... Kann ich kaum nachvollziehen. Aber du hast recht, meine Mum ist eine Glucke. Umso mehr freut es sie, dass sie alle ihre Küken wieder unter ihren Fittichen hat." Ron lachte, als er sich Molly als besorgtes Huhn und sich und seine Geschwister als flauschige, gelbe Küken vorstellte...

„Irland!" Remus begeisterter Aufschrei ließ die anderen fast aus der Haut fahren. Zwar hatten sie weitergesucht, während sie der Unterhaltung zuhörten oder sich daran beteiligte, aber niemand hatte ernsthaft mit einem Erfolg gerechnet. Und keiner hatte mehr an Remus gedacht, der bisher geschwiegen hatte und still in einer Ecke zwischen zwei Regalen hockte.

Als er die geschockten Gesichter sah, grinste er und dämpfte seine Stimme wieder etwas.

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken. Ich habe eine Karte von Irland gefunden. Ich dachte, das interessiert euch vielleicht."

„Remus! Hilfe. Willst du, dass ich einen Herzanfall bekomme? Zeig mal."

Hermine nahm dem Werwolf die Karte ab und studierte sie eingehend.

„Tatsächlich, das ist Irland. Hast du noch mehr Karten in der Kiste?"

Sie wies auf die schwere Truhe, die Remus kurz vor dem Essen gefunden und gerade erst geöffnet hatte.

„Oh, Dutzende. Vielleicht ist das ja das heimliche Depot, von dem Ron vermutet hat, dass es existiert."

„Na hoffentlich."

„Na, ich werde dann mal wieder in die Küche gehen. Greg hat mich als Handlanger angestellt."

„Du in der Küche?"

„Ja, Virginia. Ich in der Küche. Ich kann zufällig ganz passabel kochen und dein Mann hat gesagt, ich bin als Hilfe zu gebrauchen."

„Das aus Gregs Mund ist ein Riesenlob. Ich bin platt." Simon sah Ron verwundert an. Greg war sehr wählerisch, was sein Küchenpersonal anging.

„Tja. Wer kann, der kann. Hallo Professor Snape."

Ron nickte dem Zaubertrankmeister zu, der in diesem Moment den hinteren Teil der Archive betrat, warf Hermine noch eine Kusshand zu und verschwand dann in Richtung Ausgang.

Snape warf ihm eine irritierten Blick hinterher, schüttelte dann den Kopf und wand sich an die sehr staubige Gesellschaft die in der Grotte zurückgeblieben war. Er kam ohne Umschweife zum Thema.

„Ich habe den Trank analysiert. Nachdem Sie mir das Rezept gegeben haben, Hermine, habe ich den Trank gebraut und bin heute morgen mit der Untersuchung fertig geworden. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, ich hätte nicht erwartet, an diesem Ort ein so gut eingerichtetes Labor zu finden."

„Und? Was haben Sie herausgefunden, Professor?"

Snape setzte sich auf einen Schemel neben einem der Regale und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf den Kartenstapel, der daneben auf dem Boden lag. Dann räusperte er sich.

„Nun. Es handelt sich um ein Gift..." kollektives Luftschnappen unterbrach ihn. Er hob die Stimme etwas und fuhr dann unbeirrt fort.

„...eine Art Sedativum im genau zu sein. In der Dosierung, die in der Beschreibung des Rituals angegeben ist, nicht tödlich. Es ruft eine Art Dämmerzustand hervor, keinen wirklichen Schlaf. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass es Wahnvorstellungen, Trugbilder und ähnliches auslöst. Eventuelle Nebenwirkungen habe ich nicht feststellen können, aber wie ein menschlicher Organismus reagiert, der längere Zeit dem Gift ausgesetzt ist, vermag ich nicht zu sagen."

„'_Unvollendeter Schlaf...'_ so steht es im Ritual." Hermine war auf einmal ganz aufgeregt. „Wir konnten uns nie erklären, was mit dieser Anweisung gemeint sein könnte. Aber eigentlich ist es nur logisch."

„Wie bisher alles. Sobald wir die Lösung kannten, kam uns jede der Anweisungen logisch vor. Severus, sind Sie sicher, dass das Gift Harry nicht schaden kann?"

Snape sah Draco nachdenklich an.

„Nein. wir wissen nur, dass ihm das Zeug über einen bestimmten Mindestzeitraum verabreicht werden muss und wohl auch wird. Wie großzügig Voldemort die Anweisungen auslegt, wissen wir nicht. Aber meines Wissens nach, werden als Vorbereitung vieler Rituale solche Tränke verabreicht, um das Opfer ruhig zu stellen, ohne es zu verletzten und um es gefügig zu machen. Da darüber hinaus von geistiger und körperlicher Unversehrtheit die Rede ist, denke ich einfach mal, dass keine unmittelbare Gefahr von dem Gift besteht."

„Das Puzzle fügt sich zusammen." murmelte Hermine nachdenklich.

--

Drei weitere Tage vergingen.

Inzwischen hatten sie eine ganze Menge Karten der britischen Inseln gefunden. Genug, um einen groben Überblick zu bekommen. Leider waren es nur Teilkarten. Eine Gesamtansicht der Inseln gab es nicht. Zumindest hatte sie bisher keiner gefunden.

Hermine und Draco hatten die Tische in der Bibliothek beschlagnahmt, zusammengeschoben und die Karten darauf ausgebreitet. Sie lagen in geographischer Ordnung zusammen und bildeten einen sehr merkwürdigen Flickenteppich, dessen Motiv Großbritannien sein würde, wenn er fertig war. Noch klafften allerdings große Löcher im Bild.

„Siehst du die Linien hier? Sie laufen alle in die selbe Richtung. Überdurchschnittlich viele, oder?"

Hermine wies auf einen Bereich nahe der Grenze Schottlands. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Wir wissen nicht, ob die Linien sich kreuzen. Siehst du die drei hier? Sie kommen auf der selben Seite wieder heraus. Sie werden die anderen nicht berühren. Wir suchen einen Ort, an dem sich mindestens 3 Dutzend Linien kreuzen. Eher mehr. Eine Art Zentralpunkt. Die gibt es in jedem Land nur sehr, sehr selten. Meistens nur einmal. Wenn die Karten wenigstens den gleichen Maßstab hätten. So haben wir zu viele Gebiete doppelt."

Hermine nickte resigniert. Langsam ging sie um den Tisch herum.

„Es ist wirklich zum Verrücktwerden. Als wir hierher kamen, erschien mir die Aufgabe so einfach. Ich dachte nicht, dass wir die Nadel im Heuhaufen würden suchen müssen, während für Harry die Zeit davonläuft."

„Hier, ich hab noch drei Stück." Simon kam in die Bibliothek und wedelte mit ein paar Bögen Pergament herum.

„Und? Wie sieht's aus? Blickt ihr durch?"

„Geht so. Was hast du denn da?"

Hermine nahm ihm die Karten ab und musterte sie nachdenklich.

„Hier. Das sind ziemlich viele Linien. Was ist das?"

Draco warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter.

„Wiltshire. Das ist Stonehenge. Es war zu erwarten, dass dort viele Linien verlaufen. Einer der mächtigeren Kreuzungspunkte. Alle Steinkreise und ähnlichen Bauwerke wurden über Kreuzungspunkten erbaut, das hat Professor Dumbledore schon ganz richtig erzählt. Aber es gibt machtvollerer Ort in Großbritannien. Selbst Hogwarts liegt auf einem Kreuzungspunkt."

Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Glaubst du...?"

„Nein. Das wäre wohl kaum möglich, oder? Wir waren schließlich die ganze Zeit über dort. Außerdem ist auch der Standort Hogwarts' nicht außergewöhnlich machtvoll. Wir hätten das gespürt. Die Drachen ebenfalls. Nein, es muss einen anderen Ort geben. Und denk an den Rest der Beschreibung. _‚...im Herzen der Welt...'_ Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der Ort unter der Erde liegt. Vielleicht so tief, dass die Energie der Quellen nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennbar ist. Darum macht es auch wenig Sinn, mit den Drachen quer über die Inseln zu fliegen und auf diese Weise zu suchen. Sie würden die Macht vielleicht gar nicht spüren."

Hermine gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich.

„Warum muss eigentlich alles so kompliziert sein?"

Draco lächelte wehmütig, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen legte er die Karten an ihren Platz im Gesamtbild.

„Nicht sehr hilfreich."

Simon wies auf einen freien Bereich im unteren Drittel der Karte.

„Was ist hiermit? Was gehört da hin? Ich kenn mich mit Geographie nicht so aus."

„London und Umgebung. Sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass wir dort fündig werden."

„Und hier oben?"

„Da stand früher der Hadrianswall. Eine alte römische Befestigungsanlage. Nicht sehr magisch, fürchte ich."

„Also, wenn ich das richtig sehe, haben wir nur noch „unmagische" Flecken übrig." Hermine ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen, lehnte den Ellbogen auf die Armlehne und stützte den Kopf in die Hand.

„Zumindest keine magische Orte, von denen wir wissen."

„Was ist mit dem Haus deiner Eltern, Draco? Du hast mal gesagt, dass du dort auch ein magisches Feld gespürt hast."

Draco tippte auf eine der drei neuen Karten.

"Auch Wiltshire. Die Quelllinien konzentrieren sich dort in dem alten Steinkreis. Malfoy Manor lag vielleicht auch auf einem Kreuzungspunkt, aber auf keinem sehr mächtigen."

„Leute... das solltet ihr euch mal ansehen."

Ginny kam in die Bibliothek, eine weitere Karte in der Hand.

Sie legte den Pergamentbogen auf den Tisch und strich die Ecken glatt. Die Karte war größer als die Fragmentkarten auf dem Tisch und in ihrem Zentrum liefen mehrere Dutzend Linien zu einem verworrenen Knäuel zusammen.

„Großer Merlin... Wo ist das?"

„Das ist das Problem. Es ist nicht zu erkennen. Die Grenzlinien sind da, aber sie lassen sich mit keiner unserer Karten vergleichen. Wir haben bereits den Atlas durchforstet. Seht ihr, am Rand sind die Umrisse angrenzender Ortschaften vermerkt. Es sind altenglische oder gälische Namen. Die Karte ist also von den Inseln, aber wir kennen keine der Namen."

Draco strich nachdenklich über das Papier. Sie sah anders aus, als die anderen Karten. Das Pergament hatte eine andere Farbe, wirkte älter.

„Die Karte ist alt. Sehr alt. Diese Orte gibt es sicher längst nicht mehr. An ihrer Stelle sind längst andere Orte getreten. Wartet..." Er verschwand zwischen den Regalen und eine Weile war es still in der Bibliothek. Dann kehrte Draco mit einem dicken, schweren Buch zurück. Es wirkte ebenso alt wie die Karte. Er ließ den Band auf den Tisch fallen und blätterte eine Weile darin herum. Schließlich schien er gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte und begann zu lesen. Die Stille in der Bibliothek war fast greifbar.

„Draco was...?"

„Shht. Ich hab's gleich. Warte... Hier..." Er wies mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle des Buches. Hermine las die Worte, verstand aber immer noch nicht.

„Was meinst du?"

Der schlanke weiße Finger glitt über die Buchseite und wies dann auf die Karte. Hermine schnappte nach Luft.

„Der gleiche Name! Ist das... der gleiche Ort?"

„Ja. Ich wusste, ich habe diesen Namen schon einmal gelesen."

„Was ist das für ein Buch?"

Draco ließ den schweren Buchdeckel zuklappen, präsentierte ihr den Einband.

„_Die Historie der Druiden Britanniens_. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz..."

„Ich habe dieses Buch ganz zu Anfang meiner Zeit hier gelesen. Ich hab damals keine Nacht schlafen können und brauchte Ablenkung. Und da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits etwas über die Druiden der Dracheninsel gehört hatte, habe ich beschlossen, mich etwas näher mit dem Thema zu befassen. In diesem Buch sind alle alten Orden verzeichnet, ihre Kultstätten, ihre Rituale, was du willst. Früher wurden Dörfer sehr oft an Orten errichtet, welche die weisen Männer eines Stammes gewählt hatten. Das war lange, bevor die Römer nach England kamen. Leider beziehen sich viele der heutigen Städtenamen auf die alten, lateinischen Namen. Die gälischen oder keltischen sind längst vergessen. Wir müssen also herausfinden, wie die Orte heute heißen, wenn es sie noch gibt. Dazu brauchen wir alte Landkarten."

„Schon wieder Landkarten..." stöhnte Hermine. „Ich schwöre euch, ich entwickle gerade eine tiefe Abneigung gegen Geographie im Allgemeinen und Kartographie im Speziellen."

Draco lachte leise.

„Keine Sorge. Diesmal wird es einfacher. Die normalen Landkarten sind sorgfältig sortiert und katalogisiert. Ich werde sehen, dass ich den alten Phineas finde. Er weiß mit Sicherheit ob wir Karten aus der Zeit vor den Römern haben und wo sie sind."

--

Tatsächlich dauerte es nur eine halbe Stunde, bis Draco wiederkam, den alten Bibliothekar im Schlepptau. Bei trugen mehrere Pergamentrollen im Arm. Phineas war ganz aufgeregt.

„Wie wundervoll. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass wir so alte und kostbare Karten haben."

Zwei weitere Stunden vergingen mit dem Durchsuchen, Vergleichen und Vermessen der alten Karten.

Unterbrochen nur von dem leisen Murmeln Hermines.

„Das kann nicht stimmen... das ist unmöglich..."

Schließlich ließ Draco sich in einen Stuhl fallen.

„Hermine. Wir haben das jetzt fünf mal überprüft. Es _muss_ stimmen."

„Aber das würde bedeuten, dass der Ort den wir suchen..."

„Ich weiß."

„Aber das ist absurd! Das hätte doch jemandem auffallen müssen."

„Ich weiß."

„Und wo? Nirgendwo _dort_ gibt es einen Ort, der geeignet wäre."

„Wir suchen nach einem unterirdischen Ort, vergiss das nicht."

„Das macht es nur noch unwahrscheinlicher. Das ist vollkommen unmöglich!"

„Aber die Karten sagen etwas anderes. Sie wurden vor Jahrtausenden von mächtigen Druiden gefertigt. Nur weil bisher kein _Muggle_ davon erfahren hat, heißt es nicht, dass es nicht existiert."

„Aber... aber... ich rede nicht nur von Mugglen. Auch Zauberer hätten es bemerken müssen. Dort leben hunderte, tausende. Und niemand soll jemals etwas bemerkt haben?"

„Vergiss nicht, die meisten Zauberer halten es für eine Legende. Aber es würde viele Dinge erklären, meinst du nicht?"

„Ja...die Winkelgasse..."

„Gringotts."

„London also?"

„Ja. London."

--

„Aber London ist riesig! Wir können doch nicht die ganze Stadt umgraben."

Charlie sah von der Karte auf seinem Schreibtisch auf.

„Habt ihr es nicht etwas genauer?"

„Wir müssten eine aktuelle Karte der Stadt finden, die den gleichen Maßstab hat, wie diese alte. Dann können wir den Ort ziemlich genau bestimmen. Außerdem suchen wir nach Höhlen, Katakomben, unteririschen Gängen. Das dürfte es nicht so oft geben."

„Wenn man mal vom U-Bahn-Netz absieht..." murmelte Hermine.

„Was für eine Bahn? Hermine, ich denke, dein Mugglekram hilft uns jetzt nicht weiter."

„Charlie. Du Londoner Untergrund-Bahn hat ein riesiges Streckennetz. Meinst du nicht, dass es bei den Bauarbeiten aufgefallen wäre, wenn es unter der Stadt irgendwelche Höhlen und so gäbe?"

„Was ist mit Gringotts, Miss Ich-weiß-alles? Das haben die Muggle auch nie gefunden."

„Kein Grund gleich ausfallend zu werden, Charlie Weasley! Ich muss mich hier nicht beleidigen lassen."

„Entschuldige. Aber ich werde hier langsam wahnsinnig."

„Ja, du hast ja auch eine Woche lang in uralten Karten gewühlt, mehr Staub geschluckt, als ein Schornsteinfeger in seinem ganzen Leben, dir die Finger an altem Pergament halb abgeschnitten und..."

„Es reicht jetzt! Hört auf zu streiten." Dracos Stimme war kalt.

„Es geht nicht darum, wer was gemacht hat. Es geht darum, dass wir einen Anhaltspunkt haben, und dass uns die Zeit davonrennt!"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn. Stella kam ins Zimmer, Pergamentbögen in der Hand.

„Wir haben es. Hier ist eine Karte von vor 20 Jahren, deren Maßstab stimmt."

Sie breitete die neue Karten neben der uralten aus. Sieben Köpfe beugten sich über die beiden Karten.

Charlie zog ein Lineal und einige geographische Instrumente aus seiner Schreibtischschublade. Eine Weile maß er stumm vor sich hin, dann tippte er schließlich mit dem Finger auf einen Punkt der neuen Karte.

„Hier ungefähr."

„Das ist Unsinn, da ist doch gar nichts..."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Hermine." unterbrach Dumbledore sie. „Dort ist das Ministeriumsgebäude, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Unterirdisch, wie wir alle wissen."

Totenstille folgte seinen Worten. Dann schüttelte Arthur den Kopf.

„Nein. Das ist unmöglich. Im Ministerium gibt es viele magische Ströme, aber diese alten Energiequellen? Das müsste jemanden aufgefallen sein. Wir hatten des öfteren Druiden zu Gast. Zumindest sie wüsste etwas davon. Und kein Ort im Ministerium wäre für ein Ritual irgendeiner Art geeignet..."

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, Arthur." Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte bisher stumm zugehört und sich nicht von seinem Platz gerührt. Jetzt erhob er sich langsam.

„Unter dem Ministerium, tiefer als jedes Stockwerk unseres, noch relativ neuen Gebäudes, erstreckt sich ein Labyrinth uralter Katakomben. Kaum jemand weiß davon. In früheren Tagen wurden diese Gänge genutzt um uns gegen Angriffe dunkler Magier zu schützen, um zu fliehen, gefährliche Dinge zu lagern, gefährliche Gefangene unterzubringen und eben auch um Rituale abzuhalten."

Dumbledore fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder.

„Warum weiß ich nichts davon? Ich habe noch niemals von diesen Katakomben gehört."

„Niemand weiß davon, Albus. Weder die Minister noch sonst wer. Nur die drei hochrangigsten Auroren. Es ist ein uraltes Geheimnis. Gehütet zur Verteidigung. Ich bin der letzte, der davon weiß und hätte es vor meinem Tod weitergeben müssen. Ich hatte niemals erwartet, dass Voldemort das Geheimnis herausfinden würde. Nicht einmal, als er das Ministerium übernahm. Die Eingänge zum Labyrinth sind mit mächtigen Zaubern geschützt und getarnt. Er hätte es niemals herausfinden können."

„Aber es passt. Auf einmal passt alles zusammen. Das Ministerium also. Gibt es Lagepläne? Karten?"

„Ja. Und ich habe sie hier. Ich nehme sie immer mit. Sie gehören zu den Dingen, die ich unmöglich zurücklassen konnte."

Charlie nickte.

„Gut. Dann haben wir unser Ziel. Die Katakomben unter dem Ministerium."

--

Draco lag in der warmen, vertrauten Dunkelheit seines Zimmers und versuchte seine Gedanken in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken. Die Enthüllungen des Tages wirbelten in seinem Geist durcheinander und ließen sein Herz rasen.

Sie hatten den Ort des Rituals gefunden.

Sie wussten wo Harry war.

Oder besser, wo Harry in sieben Tagen sein würde.

Denn wie Dumbledore so richtig bemerkt hatte, sie wussten nicht, ob Harry in den Katakomben gefangen gehalten wurde. Und wenn, konnte es Tage dauern ihn in den labyrinthischen Gängen zu finden. Aber sie kannten den Ort des Rituals. Den Ort, an dem alle Quelllinien zusammenliefen. Selbst wenn sie ihn nicht genau bestimmen konnten, würde die Magie sie dorthin führen.

Doch das bedeutete, dass sie warten mussten. Dass sie für die nächsten Tage zur Untätigkeit verdammt waren. Alle Vorbereitungen waren getroffen. Die Drachenarmee konnte die Insel innerhalb einer halben Stunde geschlossen verlassen. Es gab nichts mehr zu tun.

Und das war schlimmer als jede Folter. Dazuliegen und zu wissen, dass nichts was er tat, helfen würde Harry schneller zu finden.

Sie mussten abwarten.

Alle Pläne waren gemacht.

Am Morgen des 20. Juni würden sie aufbrechen. Sie würden in die Katakomben eindringen und sich von der Magie führen lassen. Kingsley hatte ihnen die Zugänge zu den Labyrinthen genannt, von denen zumindest einige außerhalb Londons lagen. An Orten, an die auch die Drachen gelangen konnte. Zwar würden sie die Echsen nicht mit unter die Erde nehmen können, aber für ihren Rückzug würde alles bereit sein. Und dann mussten sie den Ort des Rituals finden und das vor Beginn der Mondfinsternis. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, würden sie diesen Ort rechtzeitig erreichen und dann würden sie angreifen und Harry befreien. Was danach geschah, stand in den Sternen.

Draco atmete zitternd ein und aus. Ein und aus. Ein und aus...

Sein Herz raste noch immer, wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Es gab noch immer zu viele Unbekannte in dieser Gleichung. Zu viele Dinge, auf die sie keinen Einfluss hatten, die ihre Pläne verzögern konnten.

Und letztendlich blieben die Zweifel.

Was, wenn der Ort nicht richtig war?

Wenn sie seit Wochen in die falsche Richtung gearbeitet hatten?

Wenn sie zu spät kommen würden?

Wenn, wenn, wenn...

Das jähe Aufflackern mächtiger Magie ließ Draco zusammenzucken. Einen Moment lang geriet er in Panik, dann erkannte er den Zauber.

Der Schattenkristall.

Das Ritual, um George von dem Grauen zu befreien, dass seine Seele fest umklammert hielt.

Draco schloss die Augen. Er spürte Tränen über seine Wangen laufen.

Wenn ihre Pläne fehlschlugen, würde es keinen Schattenkristall geben, der jemals in der Lage sein würde, den Schmerz von _seiner_ Seele zu nehmen.

Er lag still, spürte die Bewegung in den Quellen, ausgelöst von der Macht des Kristalls. Kleine Wellen reiner Magie, die durch seinen Körper brandeten und ihn langsam ruhiger werden ließen. Jedesmal, wenn jemand seine Erinnerungen einem Schattenkristall übergab, war die Auswirkung des Zaubers in der ganzen Festung zu spüren. Ihre Bewohner, auf die Magie der Quellen eingestimmt, spürten sie, wie die Ausläufer eines Erdbebens. Vielleicht war es Absicht, dass das Ritual heute durchgeführt wurde. Heute, wo soviele den Trost der uralten Magie brauchten.

--

Sie bewegten sich so weit wie möglich lautlos durch die Dunkelheit. Einzelne magische Kristalle, die einzige Lichtquelle warfen bizarre Schatten an die steinernen Wände. Wasser rann über Stein, Moos und seltsame Pilze wuchsen an den Wänden. Der Geruch von nassem Stein und Schwefel lag in der Luft.

Sie waren am Morgen in die Katakomben eingedrungen und folgten jetzt langsam dem Weg auf der Karte. Sie bewegten sich leise, vorsichtig. Ab und zu hustete jemand oder ein Schwert kratze leicht über den Fels. Jeder Laut ließ sie atemlos innehalten und abwarte. Bisher war ihnen niemand begegnet.

Charlie hatte die Drachenarmee aufgeteilt. Die Hauptgrotte, der Kreuzungspunkt der Linien, war von mehreren Seiten aus zugänglich. Zum Glück für sie hatten sich die Auroren vergangener Zeitalter die Mühe gemacht, das Labyrinth sorgfältig zu kartographieren. Alle Ausgänge wurden von jeweils einer Gruppe Drachenreiter bewacht, die bei den mächtigen Echsen zurückgeblieben waren.

In jeden der Gänge drang eine weitere Gruppe ein, Drachenreiter und Angehörige des Phönixordens, bereit jeden zu töten, der ihren Weg kreuzte.

Sie würden es jetzt zu Ende bringen.

Die Gruppe bestand aus Charlie, Draco, Stella, Ginny, Simon, Eric, dem Rest von Dracos Schwarm, Ron, Hermine (sie hatte sie geweigert zurückzubleiben), Remus und Kingsley. Angelina folgte in einigem Abstand mit ihrem Schwarm, bestehend aus 12 Drachenreitern. In jedem der anderen Gänge waren ähnlich starke Gruppen unterwegs. Sie alle bewegten sich auf das Zentrum der Labyrinthe zu.

Nach einer Weile wurde der Weg plötzlich gerade. Bisher waren sie ständig sanft bergab gegangen. Dann, hinter einer weiteren Biegung öffnete sich eine kleine Höhle. Eigentlich eine Ansammlung kleiner Grotten und Einbuchtungen im Stein, die sich um eine etwas größerer Höhle in ihrem Zentrum gruppierten. Charlie gab das Zeichen anzuhalten.

„Eric. Simon. Geht den Hauptgang weiter. Aber nur ein Stück. Seht euch um. Die anderen sehen sich die Grotten hier an. Aber vorsichtig. Wir müssen der Ritualhöhle jetzt sehr nah sein."

Schweigend machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Schnell war klar, dass sie allein waren. Niemand schien diesen Bereich des Labyrinths zu benutzen.

„Gut für uns." nickte Charlie. „Wenn irgendetwas schief geht sammeln wir uns wieder hier."

In diesem Moment kamen Simon und Eric zurück.

„Da vorne ist Licht. Etwa 500 Meter den Gang runter scheint er zu enden. Wir sind nicht bis zum Ende gegangen. Aber wir konnten eine Art Geröllhaufen in der Öffnung erkennen."

„Scheint, als näherten wir uns unserem Ziel. Dann lasst uns weitergehen. Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Als sie das Ende des Ganges erreichten, gingen Charlie, Draco, Remus und Stella allein weiter. Die anderen machten sich bereit.

Ein Teil der Decke schien hier vor langer Zeit herabgestürzt zu sein und bildete jetzt einen natürlichen Wall zu allem, was am Ende des Ganges lag. Vorsichtig schlichen die vier näher, schmiegten sich eng an den Stein und wagten, so vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt, einen Blick nach vorn.

Eine gewaltige Kaverne erstreckte sich vor ihnen. Die Decke blieb im Schatten verborgen. Qualmende Fackeln waren an den Wänden angebracht, warfen ihre tanzenden Schatten auf alles. In dunkle Kapuzenumhänge gehüllte Gestalten bewegten sich in der Höhle hin und her, beschienen von einem riesigen Scheiterhaufen, der in der Mitte der Höhle brannte- in ummittelbarer Nähe eines steinernen Altars.

Draco schloss kurz die Augen, als die Erinnerung ihn ansprang. Die Fackeln, die Todesser, das prasselnde Feuer, der Steinaltar. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken. Er spürte Stellas Hand auf dem Arm und schlug die Augen wieder auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?" hauchte sie.

Er nickte stumm.

In diesem Moment hörte er Charlie scharf nach Luft schnappen.

Er hob den Kopf und folgte dem Blick seines Hauptmanns.

Zwei Todesser hatten die Kaverne betreten und schleiften eine dritte Gestalt zwischen sich her auf den Altar zu.

Leblos wie eine Marionette mit zerrissenen Fäden hing er an den Armen der beiden Männer.

Als sie in das Licht des Feuers traten, wanden sie sich leicht in die Richtung ihrer verborgenen Beobachter -

Der flackernde Feuerschein brach sich in den Gläsern einer Brille...

--

Ja, ich weiß, schon wieder ein Cliff. Aber an die Dinger gewöhnt ihr euch jetzt mal bessern. Ich werde versuchen die letzten Chaps. alle mit einem Cliffhanger enden zu lassen. evil grin

Ich bin übrigens keineswegs gelangweilt, angeödet oder sonst wie desinteressiert an euren Reviews. Ich freu mich nach wie vor über jede und finde es wunderbar, wenn euch meine Fic weiterhin gefällt. Also schreibt mit ruhig weiter. Davon abgesehen macht es mir Riesenspaß diese Geschichte für euch zu erzählen. Und da wo die herkommt, gibt es noch viel mehr. Ihr werdet mich nicht mehr los GRINS

Hey Oedarius: Hier kriegst du mal eine Antwort. Sorry, ich würd euch gern allen antworten, aber dann müsste ich jemanden einstellen, der für mich arbeiten geht. ;o) Die Länder sind ziemlich willkürlich gewählt. Grönland find ich interessant, wegen all dem Eis und Tibet fiel mir einfach so ein. Nicht alles hat eine Bedeutung. lach Eudora wird wohl in dieser Fic keine Rolle mehr spielen. Vielleicht im Sequel (aber das wird noch eine Weile dauern.)

Kiralein? Die Tempos wirst du in jedem Fall brauche, soviel kann ich schon mal verraten. Warum sag ich aber nicht. ;o)

Leah, das mit dem Absatz war ein Versehen. Die beiden Teile sollten eigentlich nicht so nahtlos ineinander übergehen, aber ich hab einfach den Strich vergessen.

Ich finde es sehr interessant, dass so viele von euch sich freuen, dass sie wieder auf der Dracheninsel waren. Ich hatte beim schreiben auch das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen.

Apropos. Der Name der Insel. Ein keltischer Name, zusammengesetzt aus verschiedenen Sprachen. Inis heißt Insel, soweit ich weiß ein irisches Wort und Draig ist das walisische Wort für Drachen... Also zusammen Inis Draig - die Dracheninsel. Kein Latein diesmal ;o)

Bis zum nächsten Chap.  
Hab euch alle lieb  
Küsschen  
Eure Yulah


	30. Chapter 29

Entschuldigt bitte, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat. Ich komm im Moment einfach zu nix und dieses Chap war auch noch ziemlich widerspenstig. Aber hier ist es und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

xxx

29.

Die Zeit verging.

Sekunden wurden zu Minuten.

Minuten zu Tagen.

Tage - scheinbar - zu Jahren.

Gefangen in einem Netz beängstigender, verwirrender Träume hatte er jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren.

Ab und zu kam das Licht und mit ihm die lauten Stimmen und das Gift. Glühendes Eis, das seine Kehle hinunterrann, sein Innerstes verbrannte, jeden klaren Gedanken begrub.

Dann hörte es auf.

So plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte.

Noch immer kamen die Männer, aber die Schale, die sie ihm an die aufgesprungenen Lippen setzten, enthielt nur Wasser.

Und langsam kehrte er zurück.

Die Bilder bekamen einen Sinn.

Die Gesichter hatten plötzlich Namen.

Und er selbst?

Er war... Harry...

Ja.

Harry Potter...

Nur langsam klärte sich der Nebel, den das Gift zurückgelassen hatte. Es war noch immer schwer die Realität von den Bildern des Wahns zu unterscheiden.

Die Drachen in Hogwarts, Justins Verrat, die Entführung durch die Todesser...

Was davon war wirklich geschehen?

Er fühlte sich schwach und unendlich müde, es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren.

Wie lange war er schon hier? Warum war er noch am Leben?

Seine tastenden Finger berührten in der Dunkelheit den Ring an seiner linken Hand, spürten die verschlungen Formen des Drachen.

Draco...

Ja, das war Wirklichkeit...

Weitere Bilder trieben an die Oberfläche seines Geistes.

Beruhigenden Bilder. Von Sehnsucht geprägte Bilder. Bilder voller Erinnerungen.

Erinnerungen, über denen er vor Erschöpfung wieder in tiefen Schlaf glitt.

Einige Zeit verging, dann kamen die Männer wieder. Sie brachten Fackeln mit und diesmal waren sie zu viert. Bisher waren es immer nur zwei gewesen. Sie öffneten die Kerkerzelle, zogen ihn auf die Füße und banden ihm die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen. Er wusste, dass er sich wehren sollte, es zumindest versuchen sollte, aber seine Gliedmaßen gehorchten ihm noch immer nicht. Zu lange waren Körper und Geist getrennt gewesen. Er versuchte zu sprechen.

„Was habt ihr mit mir vor?" brachte er nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen hervor. Seine Stimme war rau und leise. Ihr Klang erschreckte ihn. Die Todesser schien seine Frage zu erheitern. Ihr Gelächter hallte in der Höhle wider, ihre Augen blitzten ihm Fackelschein.

„Genug!" Diese Stimme war neu. Hart und wütend brachte sie die vier Männer zum Schweigen. Der Sprecher trat ins Licht und musterte Harry eingehend aus kalten Augen. Er kam dem jungen Gefangenen vage bekannt vor, aber zu vielen Todesser hatte er in den letzten Jahren im Kampf gegenübergestanden. Davon abgesehen lagen noch immer viele Erinnerungen im Dunkeln. Nur langsam erholte sich sein Verstand von den Auswirkungen des Giftes.

„Dir wird heute eine große Ehre zuteil werden, Potter. Du wirst eins werden mit Lord Voldemort. Endlich wird deine armselige Existenz ihren Zweck erfüllen. Deine unwürdige, kleine Seele wird in seinem großen, einzigartigen Selbst aufgehen und wird ihm den langverdienten Sieg schenken."

Harry spürte, wie Panik nach seinem Herzen griff. Seine Seele? Das war unmöglich, zu grausam, um wahr zu sein! Aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass dieser Todesser die Wahrheit sagte. Plötzlich machte alles einen Sinn. Sein Verstand, der langsam aus seiner Trägheit erwachte, schrie die Muskeln an, sich zu bewegen, sich gegen die Fesseln zu wehren, aber sein vom Gift geschwächter Körper hing nur leblos, nutzlos in den Armen seiner Wächter.

Rodolphus Lestrange, plötzlich war Harry sein Name wieder eingefallen, musterte einen Augenblick abschätzig den Gefangenen, dann machte er eine herrische Geste in Richtung des Ganges.

„Bringt ihn in die Altargrotte. Das Ritual wird bald beginnen."

Sie zerrten ihn durch ein Labyrinth dunkler Gänge. Da er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, mussten sie ihn fast tragen.

Schließlich weitete sich der Gang und öffnet sich dann in eine gewaltige Höhle. Fackeln und ein prasselnder Scheiterhaufen erhellten die steinerne Halle, warfen zuckenden, tanzende Schatten an felsige Wände. Etwas an dieser Szene zupfte an seiner Erinnerung, aber er konnte den Gedanken nicht fassen. Ein dunkles, undeutliches Bild, am Rande seiner Erinnerung. Es war mit Schrecken verbunden, Angst, Trauer und Schmerz.

Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr in dem engen Gang war, stellte er erschrocken fest, dass sein Blickfeld stark eingeschränkt war. Seine Augen konnten nur erfassen, was sich direkt vor ihm befand. Gleichzeitig war er zu schwach, um den Kopf mehr als ein kleines Stück zu bewegen. Das musste das Gift sein. Es lähmte noch immer Teile seines Körpers.

Seine Wächter umrundeten langsam den äußersten Rand des Feuers und ein großer, quadratischer Steinblock tauchte in sein Blickfeld. Er war glattgeschliffen, am Rand mit uralten Runen geschmückt, dunkelbraune Flecken waren auf der Oberfläche zu sehen.

Ein Altar.

Ein Opferstein.

Befleckt mit jahrhundertealtem Blut.

Sie wollten ihn töten!

Und er hatte keine Chance sie daran zu hindern.

Der nächste Gedanke war klar und kalt wie Eis...

...Er würde sterben.

xxx

Sie sahen stumm zu, wie die Todesser Harrys noch immer leblosen Körper auf den Altar hoben und seine Arme und Beine an den dort eingelassenen Eisenringen festbanden. Stella hatte ihre Hand auf Dracos Arm gelegt und spürte das Zittern. Sie konnte nachvollziehen, dass es ihren Freund große Selbstbeherrschung kostete, still zu bleiben. Sie selbst hätte am liebsten ihr Schwert gezogen und sich auf die versammelten Todesser gestürzt. Wie viel schwerer musste es für Draco sein?

Charlie hatte die Zähne so fest zusammengebissen, dass die Muskeln seines Unterkiefers deutlich hervortraten. Remus' Gesicht war zu einer Maske erstarrt. Schließlich gab Charlie ihnen ein Zeichen, sich wieder zurückzuziehen.

In der Grotte wurden sie bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet.

„Und? Was habt ihr gesehen?" Hermines Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung.

„Wir haben Harry gesehen." Charlies Gesicht war grimmig.

„Was?" hauchte sie.

„Sie haben ihr gerade in die Kaverne gebracht. Ihn auf einen Altar gebunden."

„Ist er...? Wie sah er aus? Ich meine, war er verletzt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wenn du mich fragst, er wirkte mehr tot als lebendig. Das Gift wahrscheinlich, das Snape erwähnt hat."

Hermine sah Charlie entgeistert an. Dann wanderte ihr Blick unwillkürlich zu Draco. Er war leichenblass, sagte kein Wort.

„Draco...?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, schlang dann die Arme um den Oberkörper und trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Stella folgte ihm.

„Liebes?"

„Lass mich. Es geht gleich wieder. Es ist nur..." seine Stimme war leise, brach fast. „... es ist wie damals. Nur das es diesmal nicht ich bin."

Sie streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Arm.

„Wir holen ihn da raus."

„Ja."

Einen Augenblick standen sie schweigend nebeneinander, dann wandten sie sich wieder Charlie zu, der angefangen hatte, den anwesenden Drachenreitern die Höhle zu beschreiben. Als seine Frau und Draco wieder zu den anderen traten, hielt er kurz inne.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Ein stummes Nicken genügte ihm als Antwort.

„Also, wie gesagt, der Altar steht im Zentrum der Höhle, ein Scheiterhaufen brennt direkt daneben. Allem Anschein nach gibt es nur noch drei offene Zugänge zur Kaverne, diesen hier, einen gegenüber und einen dritten, der etwa auf halbem Weg zwischen den beiden anderen liegt. Die übrigen sind eingestürzt, wie die beiden, die wir auf dem Weg hierher schon gesehen haben. Dass heißt, dass ein Teil unserer Leute umkehren mussten und wir nun nicht mehr so stark sind, wie eigentlich geplant. Ich hoffe, dass sie den Weg in einen der drei anderen Gänge finden werden. Unser Augenmerk gilt in erster Linie dem dritten Tunnel. Von dort haben sie Harry gebracht und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Voldemort von dort kommen wir. Aber wir sollten nicht warten, bis der alte Bastard sich zeigt. Wir gehen da jetzt rein, schnappen uns Harry und verschwinden wieder. Und auf dem Weg befördern wir so viele von den Todessern ins Jenseits wie nur irgend möglich."

„Oh ja, die klassische Losstürmen-und-kopflos-angreifen-Barbaren-Taktik." warf Stella mit spöttischer Stimme ein.

„Hast du etwas daran auszusetzen?"

„Nur, dass wir wahrscheinlich keinen Meter weit kommen, bevor sie uns bemerken. Wie du schon so richtig bemerkt hast, sind sie in der Überzahl. Jeder existierende Todesser scheint sich in dieser Höhle versammelt zu haben. Klar, keiner will den Triumph ihres Bosses verpassen. Aber dadurch werden sie uns auch gefährlich. Und was hindert sie daran, Harry einfach wegzuschaffen oder ihn im schlimmsten Fall einfach zu töten? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir, wie gesagt, zu wenige sind."

Charlie seufzte schwer.

„Du hast ja recht. Ich hab mich hinreißen lassen. Entschuldigt bitte. Also, wir gehen nach dem ursprünglichen Plan vor. Wir warten auf das Zeichen der anderen Gruppen. Dann greifen wir von allen Seiten gleichzeitig an. Simon. Eric. Ihr bezieht Posten hinter dem Wall. Der Rest macht sich kampfbereit. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern."

Schweigend verschwanden die beiden Drachenreiter im Gang, um ihre Befehle auszuführen.

Schweigend machten sich die übrigen kampfbereit.

Schweigend warteten sie.

Die Minuten vergingen quälend langsam, bis Simon endlich wieder zurückkehrte um die Ankunft und Kampfbereitschaft der übrigen Truppen zu melden.

Charlie drängte sich zwischen seinen Leuten durch und warf einen weiteren Blick in die Höhle. Die Todesser schienen noch immer Vorbereitungen zu treffen, vier von ihnen bewachten den Altar. Von Voldemort war nach wie vor nichts zu sehen. Dafür bemerkte er die Bewegung im gegenüberliegende Tunneleingang. Sie warteten nur auf sein Zeichen. Charlie nickte grimmig, dann wandt er sich um.

„Also schön. Jetzt gilt es, Freunde. Simon, Eric, Ron, Stella und Kingsley, ihr kümmert euch um Harry. Achtet nicht auf die anderen. Euer einziges Ziel ist der Altar. Wenn ihr ihn befreit habt, bringt ihn so schnell wie möglich nach hinten und bewacht ihn. Wir kümmern uns um den Rest. Wenn jemand Voldemort zu Gesicht bekommt, will ich das wissen. Verstanden?" Die Angesprochenen nickten. „Hermine, Remus. Ihr bleibt mit der Nachhut bei den Grotten. Ich möchte, dass jemand da ist, der sich um eventuelle Verwundete kümmern kann."

„Aber..."

„Hermine! Das ist keine Bitte! Als ich dir erlaubt habe mitzukommen, geschah das unter der Bedingung, dass du dich meinem Befehl unterstellst. Also wirst du meine Befehle auch akzeptieren müssen. Niemand geht da raus, der keine ausreichende Kampferfahrung hat. Außerdem, wir brauchen dein Wissen über die Heilkunst."

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wollte die junge Hexe noch etwas sagen, dann nickte sie und zog sich mit den als Nachhut bestimmten Drachenreitern wieder zurück. Insgeheim war sie froh, dass sie nicht am Kampf teilnehmen musste. Remus legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schuler.

„Mach dir nichts draus, wir kämpfen an andere Stelle."

Hinter dem Geröllwall teilte Charlie mit knappen Befehlen seine Truppen ein.

„Wir haben maximal 30 Sekunden, bevor sie uns bemerken. Wir müssen also schnell und vorsichtig sein. Wenn wir erst mal in der Kaverne sind, gibt es keine Zeit mehr uns zu organisieren. Denkt dran, ihr kämpft gegen Leute mit Zauberstäben, haltet euch also nicht mit Herausforderungen auf. Kämpft mit Magie, aber tötet mit dem Schwert."

Ginny sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Bruderherz, wir haben das schon mal gemacht, wie du weißt. Also lass uns los. Ich persönlich will nicht warten, bis dieser Mistkerl Voldemort auftaucht."

Ihr Bruder nickte grimmig. Dann trat er an den Wall. Er sah zu den übrigen beiden Eingängen, in denen seine Leute versteckt waren. Auch wenn er nur die Krieger auf er anderen Seite sehen konnte, wusste und hoffte er doch, dass sich der Rest in diesem Moment im dritten Gang sammelte um den Todessern in den Rücken zu fallen.

Langsam atmete er ein uns aus, ließ seinen Blick über das Innere der Höhle gleiten.

Dann gab er den Befehl.

Lautlos und schnell wie Schatten verließen sie den Gang, schwärmten in die Höhle. Als der erste Todesser die Angreifer bemerkte und einen Warnschrei ausstieß, war es bereits zu spät.

xxx

Harry hörte die Rufe und den plötzlichen Aufruhr. Sehen konnte er nichts, da er noch immer nicht in der Lage war, den Kopf zu drehen, geschweige denn zu heben. Nur wer direkt neben dem Altarstein stand, geriet in sein Blickfeld. Trotzdem spürte er einen Hoffnungsfunken in sich aufsteigen. Die Geräusche klangen nach Kampflärm. Die Rufe der Todesser waren Warnungen. Wer immer die Kaverne betreten hatte, bekämpfte Voldemorts Anhänger und wurde damit automatisch zu seinem Freund. Erstickte Schreie in unmittelbarer Nähe ließen ihn zusammenzucken.

Dann machte sich jemand an seinen Fesseln zu schaffen. Hoffnung mischte sich mit Panik. Was, wenn das seine Kerkermeister waren, die ihn in „Sicherheit" bringen wollten?

Ein Gesicht tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf und Harry schluchzte fast auf, vor Erleichterung.

„Ron..." Ein Flüstern nur, rau und tränenerstickt.

Ron lächelte.

„Hey Kumpel. Genug geschlafen. Wir dachten, du möchtest dir vielleicht mal ein bisschen die Beine vertreten."

„Simon, pass auf hinter d... oh, schon gut, vergiss es."

„Ich hab Augen im Hinterkopf, Herzchen."

„Das ist aber schwierig beim Kämmen, was?"

Ein Aufschrei folgte den Worten. Worten vertrauter Stimmen. Harry spürte Erleichterung, wilde Freude, auflodernde Hoffnung.

„Ja, was stehst du auch da rum, wo ich mit meinem Schwert bin. Blöder Kerl."

„Stella, spricht so eine Lady?"

„Seit wann bin ich eine Lady?"

„Auch wieder wahr. Ich quatsch dir ja nur ungern alles nach, aber: Pass auf, hinter dir..."

„Hey ihr Clowns. Helft mir mal!"

„Wird gemacht, Boss. Hallo Harry."

Stellas Gesicht tauchte neben ihm auf. Simon auf der anderen Seite.

„Leute, bin ich froh euch zu sehen." brachte Harry mühsam hervor. Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer.

„Siehst du, Stel, und du hast gedacht, er will seine Ruhe haben und würde sich nicht über unseren Besuch freuen."

„Könnt ihr auch mal ernst sein? Diese Witze halten uns nur auf."

Die dunkle Stimme gehört zu einem ebenso dunklen Gesicht, dass nur kurz in Harrys Blickfeld trat.

Kingsley.

„Na dann komm mal, Kumpel. Wir sollten dich wohin bringen, wo du in Ruhe schlafen kannst. Dieser Stein sieht nicht sehr bequem aus."

Sanfte Hände zogen ihn in eine aufrechte Position. Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft, als er sah, was den Lärm verursachte.

In der Kaverne tobte eine Schlacht.

Todesser kämpften gegen Drachenreiter. Schwerter klirrten, Flüche wurden geschrieen, Funken stoben von Zauberstäben und Fingerspitzen. Harry sah Charlies roten Haarschopf und Ginnys Pferdeschwanz. Die Geschwister standen Rücken an Rücken, hielten sich so eine ganze Gruppe Todesser vom Leib.

Er sah andere vertraute Gesichter. Seamus, der einen Gegner im Schwitzkasten hatte, Angelina, deren Schwert einen weiten Bogen beschrieb, an dessen Ende der Tod stand. Unbewusst, zur gleichen Zeit ängstlich und voller Hoffnung, hielt er nach Draco Ausschau. Doch der blonde Zopf seines Freundes war in dem Chaos nirgendwo zu entdecken.

„Kannst du laufen?"

Rons Gesicht war besorgt.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht. Aber ich kann es versuchen."

„Nein. Wir machen das schon. Kingsley, hilf mir. Ihr anderen deckt unseren Rückzug. Und gebt Charlie das Zeichen, dass wir Harry haben."

Harry fühlte sich von starken Armen gestützt und vorsichtig vom Altar gehoben. Seine Füße berührten den Boden, trotzdem wurde er mehr getragen, als sie sich so schnell wie möglich zum Ausgang der Höhle vorarbeiteten.

xxx

Der Kampf tobte überall. Die Drachenreiter hatten die Ausgänge besetzt und versuchten, den Todessern so jeden Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. Wenn sie leben wollten, mussten sie kämpfen. Dass es trotzdem einzelnen gelang, sich in den dritten Gang zu flüchten, fiel im allgemeinen Tumult kaum jemandem auf. Außerdem würden sie dort früher oder später der dritten Abteilung der Drachenreiter in die Hände fallen, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, den Schlupfwinkel der Feinde aufzustöbern und auszuräuchern. Dieses kleine Detail des Plans war einer Idee von Kingsley zu verdanken, der den Großteil seines Lebens gegen die Todesser kämpfte und ihre Mentalität und Vorgehensweise kannte. Irgendwo in den labyrinthischen Gängen hielt sich Voldemort versteckt. Und ihn galt es zu erwischen, wollten sie diesem Krieg ein Ende setzen.

Die übrigen Drachenreiter kämpften überall in der Höhle, säten Angst und Tod unter ihren Feinden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Draco, wie sich die kleine Gruppe, deren Ziel der Altar gewesen war, auf den Ausgang zu bewegte. In ihrer Mitte konnte er Harry ausmachen.

Die Erleichterung war fast greifbar. Egal, was jetzt noch passierte, Harry war in Sicherheit. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Kampf. Zwei Todesser fielen einem Feuerzauber zum Opfer. Hier unten floss die Energie der Quellen stark, ließ seine Zauber an Macht gewinnen.

„Sieh an, die Gerüchte stimmen also. Lucius' Brut ist noch immer am Leben. Wir hätten dich in dieser ersten Nacht töten sollen. Es war ein Fehler, dich lange genug am Leben zu lassen, damit man dich retten kann. Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist. Ein Fehler übrigens, den ich zu korrigieren gedenke."

Die Stimme kam aus dem Nichts. Die dazugehörige Person tauchte plötzlich aus dem Dunkeln auf.

Die Erinnerung fasste mit eiserner Klaue nach Dracos Herz.

Lestrange.

Ohne den Todesser aus den Augen zu lassen, zog Draco langsam sein Schwert.

„Das haben sowohl Flint als auch Lucius ebenfalls gesagt. Nein, stimmt nicht, Flint hat in erster Linie um sein Leben gebettelt. Genützt hat es ihm nichts. Lucius ebenso wenig."

„Flint war ein Schwachkopf, der nur mit dem Ding zwischen seinen Beinen gedacht hat und Lucius... nun, ich muss dir sicher nichts über deinen Vater erzählen, was du nicht selbst schon weißt. Ich werde ihren Fehler nicht wiederholen. Und glaube nicht, dass ich mich von deinem Schwert da beeindrucken lasse. Du bist ein Zauberer! Kämpfe mit Magie!"

Draco sah die leichte Unsicherheit in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Lestrange war lange nicht so selbstbewusst, wie er sich gab.

Draco spürte, wie die Erinnerung verblasste. Die Angst, die er einmal vor diesem Mann gehabt hatte, zerfiel zu Staub. Er lächelte. Ein sanftes und gleichzeitig boshaftes Lächeln.

„Wie du willst."

Er senkte den rechten Arm, der das Schwert hielt, bis die Spitze der Klinge fast den Boden berührte. Gleichzeitig hob er den linken Arm, die Hand ausgestreckt mit der Handfläche nach oben. Die Worte des Zaubers kamen wie von selbst. Er spürte die Energie des Quellen, die durch seinen Körper pulsierte. Eine Flammenkugel wuchs im Inneren seiner Handfläche, bis sie die Größe einer Honigmelone erreicht hatte. Feuer fiel ihm hier, im Inneren der Erde, sehr viel leichter als an der Oberfläche. Dort waren es Wasser und Wind, die seinem Einfluss um einiges bereitwilliger folgten.

Rodolphus Lestrange starrte fasziniert und erschrocken zugleich auf das tanzenden Feuer. Er kannte weder die Sprache, geschweige denn die Worte des Zaubers. Gleichzeitig hielt er vergeblich nach dem Zauberstab Ausschau.

„Wie... wie hast du das gemacht?" Seine Stimme war gegen seinen Willen bewundernd. Dann fasste er sich wieder.

„Was willst du mit diesem läppischen Zauber bewirken? Willst du mir die Haare ansengen?"

Dracos Stimme war sanft. Das Lächeln umspielte noch immer seine Lippen.

„Nein. Aber du hast einen wichtigen Punkt nicht bedacht. Lass dich niemals ablenken, wenn dein Gegenüber ein Schwert in der Hand hält."

Während er sprach ließ Draco die schimmernde Klinge in weitem Bogen durch die Luft gleiten und trennte dem Todesser den Kopf von den Schultern, bevor dieser reagieren konnte. Mit einem dumpfen Laut fiel der Schädel einige Schritte weit entfernt auf den Boden, gleichzeitig sackte der Körper in sich zusammen.

Mit leidenschaftsloser Miene sah Draco auf den Leichnam seines ehemaligen Peinigers, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um. Zwei Todesser in seiner Nähe drängten sich gegen die Wand um ihm zu entgehen. Zwar war er allein, aber der kalte Zorn in seinen Augen ließ sie den dringenden Wunsch verspüren, nicht am anderen Ende dieses Blickes zu sein. Draco beachtete die beiden nicht. Stattdessen ließ er die Flammenkugel über die Klinge des Schwertes gleiten, wo sie jeden Rest von Blut verbrannte, dann warf er den brennenden Ball hinter sich, wo die Flammen sofort den Umhang Lestranges in Brand setzten.

xxx

Harry lag halb gegen die Höhlenwand gelehnt auf dem Boden, trank mit langsamen Schlucken aus einem Wasserschlauch, den ihm jemand gegeben hatte und sah zu, während Hermine ihn mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes behutsam untersuchte. Immer wieder sah sie ihn dabei an und lächelte.

„Hast du Schmerzen, Harry?"

„Nein. Mir ist nur etwas schwindelig. Und ich bin furchtbar müde."

Das war noch untertrieben, das wusste er. Es gelang ihm kaum, die Augen offen zu halten und seine Stimme war leise und zitterte leicht. Zwei Wochen in vollkommener Bewegungslosigkeit und tiefem, von Halluzinationen durchzogenem Dämmerschlaf hatten ihn an die Grenze seiner Kraft getrieben. Er hatte seit seiner Entführung so gut wie nichts gegessen und war entsprechend abgemagert und entkräftet. Seine Häscher hatten die körperliche Unversehrtheit sehr großzügig ausgelegt. Und was sollte einem Wahnsinnigen wie Voldemort an einem gesunden Geist gelegen sein?

Ron kniete neben Harry auf dem Boden und sah ihn unverwandt an. Seine Schuldgefühle waren in dem Moment wieder erwacht, als sie aus der großen Höhle entkommen waren.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry..." flüsterte er.

„Was?"

„Dass ich... dass zugelassen habe, dass du entführt wirst. Schon wieder... Ich... bitte verzeih mir..."

Harry hätte Ron am liebsten umarmt, ihm gesagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, aber dafür reichte seine Kraft beim besten Willen nicht. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand auf Rons Oberschenkel und lächelte schwach.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken..."

Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder durch die Höhle. Remus und Stella kümmerten sich um drei verwundete Drachenreiter, die von Freunden gerettet und in die kleine Grotte gebracht worden waren. Kingsley hatte die Höhle sofort wieder verlassen, um sich an der Schlacht zu beteiligen, Eric und Simon hatten sich der kleinen Gruppe zugesellt, die den Eingang verteidigte.

Harrys Augen suchte noch immer nach einem ganz bestimmten Gesicht. Er wollte ihn sehen. wenigstens einen Blick, bevor er sich der Müdigkeit ergab. Nur ein Blick. Sehen, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er noch immer da war... Dass er kein Traum war wie die Bilder in seinem Gefängnis...

„Wo ..." flüsterte er.

„Was?" fragte Ron.

„Draco..."

„Oh... er ist draußen, in der großen Höhle...du weißt schon... es geht ihm bestimmt gut. Ich hab ihn mit seinem Schwert gesehen. Er ist ziemlich gut... Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Harry nickte leicht. Ja, Draco kam allein zurecht. Und er _war_ gut mit dem Schwert.

„Er hat dich ziemlich vermisst in letzter Zeit. Mehr als wir anderen zusammen würde ich sagen. Ich freu mich wirklich für dich, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, der dich so sehr liebt."

Ron wusste nicht, warum er das sagte, aber er wollte, dass Harry wusste, dass er seine Liebe zu Draco akzeptierte und verstand, trotz aller Spöttelei und Proteste in der Vergangenheit. Dann wechselte er abrupt das Thema.

„Hey, weißt du was? Draco hat George gefunden und seine Mum."

Harry lächelte schwach.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Ist das nicht klasse? Sie sind auf der Dracheninsel. Man, das ist ja vielleicht ein phantastischer Ort! Du hast echt nicht übertrieben, mit deiner Erzählung. Und stell dir vor, Greg hat mich als Handlanger in seiner Küche eingestellt. Simon meinte, das wäre eine große Ehre..."

Harrys Lächeln vertiefte sich etwas. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Steinwand. Es war gut, Rons Stimme zu lauschen, die Belanglosigkeiten erzählte. Kleine Dinge, die in seiner Abwesenheit passiert waren und ihm jetzt zeigten, dass das Leben weiterging, dass es noch immer Gutes gab, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Die Verzweiflung und Düsternis die sich in den letzten Wochen auf sein Herz gelegt hatte, begann, sich langsam aufzulösen.

„Ron, lass Harry ein bisschen schlafen. Er ist völlig fertig."

Der sanfte Tadel in Hermines Stimme ließ Harry die Augen wieder aufschlagen.

„Nein. Lass ihn. Ich höre ihm gern zu. Das ist ein Stück von Zuhause..."

Hermine lächelte, dann rollte sie einen Mantel zusammen und schob ihn Harry in den Rücken.

„Hier, das ist bequemer, Liebes."

„Danke..."

„Hey, sieh mal, wer da ist."

Harry hob den Kopf und folgte mit den Augen Rons ausgestrecktem Finger.

Draco stand im Eingang des Tunnels zur Haupthöhle. Er war außer Atem, hielt noch immer sein Schwert in der Hand. Einzelne Strähnen hatten sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst und umtanzten sein Gesicht. Außer einigen Schmutzschlieren auf Stirn und Wangen, die seltsam nach Ruß aussahen, schien er unversehrt. Seine Augen glühten, hielten Harrys Blick endlose Sekunden gefangen, während er stumm und reglos einfach dastand.

Dann erwachte er aus seiner Starre, durchquerte die Höhle mit wenigen Schritten und fiel neben Harry auf die Knie. Sein Schwert fiel klappernd zu Boden, unbeachtet, unwichtig im Moment.

Harry konnte ein ersticktes Aufschluchzen nicht unterdrücken und ließ sich einfach nach vorn fallen, in Dracos Arme, und umklammerte ihn mit aller verblieben Kraft. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den blonden Haaren, atmete den so lange entbehrten Duft ein und unternahm nicht einmal den Versuch seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Draco hielt den zitternden, viel zu dünnen Körper einfach nur fest, spürte Harrys Herz, dass gegen seine Brust schlug, fühlte die Tränen, die in seinen Nacken tropften.

Die Welt um sie herum schien still zu stehen. Die Geräusche traten in den Hintergrund, die Schlacht schien nur mehr eine vage Sinnestäuschung. Es zählte nur, dass sie hier waren, sich wieder im Arm hielten, beide lebten.

Als sie sich ansahen, Grün und Silber ineinander verschmolzen und sich ihre Lippen schließlich sanft berührten, fühlte Harry wie einen Sturm von Gefühlen durch sein Inneres tobte. Freude und Erleichterung, Sehnsucht und, etwas beunruhigt, auch Verlangen.

„Draco..." murmelte er gegen die weichen, vertrauten Lippen.

Hermine seufzte leise, als eine Woge aus Zuneigung und Rührung durch ihren Körper glitt. Dann packte sie ihren fasziniert starrenden Mann am Kragen und zog ihn hinter sich her auf die andere Seite der Grotte.

„Lass sie ein bisschen allein. Und benimm dich einmal in deinem Leben _nicht_ wie in Fünfjähriger!"

xxx

Charlie kochte.

Dieser Kampf hatte sich in die völlig falsche Richtung entwickelt.

Sicher, sie hatten Harry schnell und ohne Probleme befreien und aus der Haupthöhle schaffen können.

Die Verluste ihrer Feinde waren hoch, etliche Todesser lagen auf dem Boden der Höhle, waren den Klingen und Zaubern der Drachenreiter zum Opfer gefallen.

Doch jetzt war es ihnen irgendwie gelungen, sich im dritten Gang zu verschanzen und es gelang ihnen relativ gut, sich gegen die Drachenreiter zur Wehr zu setzen, die sie von beiden Enden des Tunnels aus belagerten.

Charlie wusste jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass Voldemort unter ihnen war. Und zu allem Überfluss hatten sie es geschafft Geiseln zu nehmen. Geiseln, die sie nur im Tausch gegen Harry freigeben würden. Ein Handel, auf den sie sich unter keinen Umständen einlassen würden.

Er starrte den nervösen Todesser an, der als Unterhändler zu ihm gekommen war.

„Wir müssen uns beraten. Geh zurück zu deinem Lord und sag ihm, dass er meine Antwort in zwei Stunden bekommt."

Der Mann verneigte sich spöttisch.

„Wenn ihr nicht antwortet oder nicht auf unsere Forderungen eingeht, werden wir die Geiseln töten."

„Und was habt ihr dann noch in der Hand?" brachte Charlie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ihre Seelen."

xxx

In der kleinen Höhle, die sie als Stützpunkt gewählt hatten, herrschte nach dem Schlachtlärm angenehme Ruhe. Die Verwundeten wurden hier versorgt und Charlie nahm sich einige Augenblicke Zeit, persönlich nach ihnen zu sehen.

Dann trat er in den hinteren Bereich, wo es Ron irgendwie gelungen war, ein Feuer zu entzünden. Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der, den Kopf in Dracos Schoß gebettet, fest zu schlafen schien.

Der Slytherin hob den Kopf, als er seinen Hauptmann sah.

„Und?"

„Patt. Sie haben sich verkrochen und wir kommen nicht an sie ran."

„Räuchern wir sie aus."

Simon hatte seinen Posten am Tunneleingang verlassen und ließ sich jetzt neben dem Feuer nieder.

„Sie haben Geiseln."

„Was?" Grüne Augen öffneten sich. Harry versuchte sich mühsam aufzusetzen, bis er sich schließlich erschöpft gegen Draco lehnte.

„Harry. Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?"

„Ging mir schon mal besser. Aber wenn du mich eine Woche schlafen lässt... Was ist mit den Geiseln?"

„Sie haben sechs oder sieben unserer Leute geschnappt." Er schluckte schwer.

„Ginny ist eine von ihnen..."

Ron sprang auf.

„Und du sitzt hier? Wir müssen sie sofort befreien!"

„Ronald setz dich! Davon verstehst du nichts."

„Dein Bruder hat recht. Wir helfen Gin nicht, indem wir uns umbringen lassen."

Ron schnaubte, dann wandt er sich wieder Charlie zu

„Was wollen sie? Dass wir sie gehen lassen?"

Charlie seufzte schwer und wich Dracos Blick aus.

Es war Harry, der für ihn antwortete.

„Sie wollen mich, hab ich recht?"

„Ja. Aber das steht nicht zur Debatte. Wir haben dich nicht befreit, um dich ihnen jetzt wieder vor die Füße zu werfen. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Und dafür haben wir keine zwei Stunden mehr."

„Gibt es andere Zugänge zu diesem Gang"

„Nein. Wir halten sie bereits alle."

„Wie können sie noch Forderungen stellen, wenn sie offensichtlich in der Falle sitzen?"

„Ron. Sie haben Zauberstäbe und können damit umgehen. Und sie haben sieben unsere Freunde und drohen damit, ihnen ihre Seelen zu rauben. Glaub mir, sie können Forderungen stellen."

Stille folgte seinen Worten. Stille, in der jeder von ihnen abwägte, was geschehen würde, wenn die zwei Stunden herum waren.

„Ich werde gehen."

Alle Augen wanden sich Harry zu. Charlie fand als Erster die Stimme wieder.

„Das kannst du nicht! Du kannst kaum gerade stehen!"

„Ich muss gehen. Ich will nicht, dass noch mehr Menschen meinetwegen sterben. Und ganz sicher nicht Ginny. Ich werde mich Voldemort stellen. Ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen und diese Sache ein für allemal zuende bringen! Es reicht. Dieser Krieg dauert schon viel zu lange. Und es ist mein verdammtes Schicksal, Voldemort zu stellen und zu besiegen."

„Aber das ist Wahnsinn! Du bist viel zu schwach. Du hast keinen Zauberstab. Du..." Ron warf die Hände in die Luft, als ihm die Worte ausgingen.

Hermine sagte nichts. Ihr Blick hing an Draco.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Harry..."

Der Gryffindor sah seinen Freund an.

Zärtlichkeit und Trauer mischten sich in seinem Blick.

„Du weißt, dass ich das tun muss." flüsterte er.

Draco schlug die Augen auf und nickte langsam.

„Ja. Aber ich dachte es würde noch etwas mehr Zeit bleiben..."

„Es wird alles gut."

Harry wusste nicht, warum er das sagte, denn im Grunde seines Herzens glaubte er nicht daran.

„Draco! Bist du jetzt auch verrückt geworden? Willst du ihn einfach gehen lassen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Ron. Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht bei dir."

Dann, so leise, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte.

„Und sie liegt auch nicht bei mir."

Harry beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

Charlie seufzte, dann stand er auf.

„Dray? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Sie gingen zum Ende der Höhle, dorthin wo keiner zuhören konnte.

„Willst du ihn wirklich gehen lassen? Er ist schwach. Er kann kaum stehen, geschweige denn kämpfen. Selbst wenn wir ihm einen Zauberstab besorgen, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit minimal, dass er Voldemort besiegt. Wir sollten ihn hier fortschaffen und diesen letzten Kampf auf ein anderes Mal verschieben."

„Und die Geiseln zurücklassen? Charlie, das wirst du nicht machen. Und selbst, wenn es dieses Geiseln nicht gäbe... Harry ist der einzige, der Voldemort besiegen kann. Und heute ist seine Chance, diesen Wahnsinn endgültig zu beenden. Er muss das tun, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Nichts, was wir sagen, wird ihn davon abhalten. Er wird die Prophezeiung erfüllen. Zum Guten oder zum Bösen."

„Du willst ihn also in den Tod rennen lassen?"

„Nein, das will ich nicht! Du weißt, dass ich alles tun würde, um ihn davon abzuhalten, wenn ich eine Chance sehen würde, dass ich Erfolg habe. Ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein verdammtes Leben. Und darum respektiere ich seine Entscheidung."

„Das mag ja alles sein. Ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst, aber _er ist zu schwach_, verdammt noch mal. Er _kann_ nicht kämpfen, auch wenn er das will. In seiner momentanen Verfassung könnte er nicht mal Jamie besiegen und der ist sieben Monate alt! Es ist unmöglich, dass er siegt und das weißt du auch."

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit."

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit?" wiederholte Charlie, dem vor Überraschung nichts besseres einfiel.

„Ich habe mir während unsere Suche in den letzten Wochen das Ritual sehr genau angesehen."

„Was soll das heißen? Gibt es eine Möglichkeit den Zauber zu brechen? Warum erzählst du das erst jetzt?"

„Nein. Der Zauber kann nicht aufgehoben werden, das weißt du. Aber das Ritual hat mich an einen anderen Zauber erinnert, von dem die Druiden schreiben. Es geht dabei ebenfalls um die Verschmelzung zweier Seelen, aber als Geschenk, nicht geraubt..."

Charlie wurde totenbleich.

„Draco nein! Das verbiete ich dir! Ich weiß. was du vorhast. und ich werde das nicht erlauben! Ich hab nie verstehen können, warum die Druiden diesen Zauber nicht aus den Büchern verbannt haben! Niemand würde das machen!"

„Es wurde bereits getan. Nicht oft, aber es ist geschehen. Mütter, die ihre Kinder dadurch vor dem Tod bewahrt haben. Liebende, denen der Tod sicher war. Es ist geschehen! Es gibt dokumentierte Fälle."

„Das ist trotzdem Wahnsinn! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es kein Zurück gibt! Mal gesetzt den Fall es gelingt dir, was noch lange nicht gesagt ist, und sagen wir weiter, Harry besiegt Voldemort und vernichtet ihn, wie soll ich ihm dann erklären, was du getan hast? Wie soll ich ihm erklären, dass du zwar noch am Leben bist, aber nur noch eine leere Hülle. Nein, Draco. Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

„Wie willst du mich davon abhalten? Ich brauche deine Erlaubnis nicht. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, Charlie. Wenn ich Harry dadurch retten kann, ist meine Seele ein mehr als angemessener Preis."

xxx

A/N: Ich weiß, dass ist ein noch fieserer Cliff als beim letzten Mal, aber ihr dürft nicht vergessen, dass die Fic sich ihrem Ende nähert, jetzt passiert alles auf einmal.

Hab jetzt ne Woche frei. Ich hoffe Chap 30 wird deshalb schneller fertig, aber ich verspreche nichts...

Und wieder mal ein dickes Bussi an alle, die gereviewt haben. Ich hab euch alle ganz doll lieb.

Und noch ein Bussi an Yumeko, die ein paar verirrte Satzzeichen für mich eingefangen hat. Nach dem 20.000sten Mal lesen, hab ich einfach ein paar von den Dingern nicht mehr gefunden. HDL Süße.

Bis bald

Eure Yulah


	31. Chapter 30

So, da wär ich wieder. Und bevor es weitergeht noch ein paar kleine Bemerkungen:

Ich lasse mich nach wie vor weder von Morddrohungen noch von unnetten Namen (ich hab das genau gesehen, rah-chan!) einschüchtern oder beeinflussen. Ihr sollten mich sehen, während ich eure Reviews lese... ICH kenn ja den Ausgang der Geschichte... ;o)

Oedarius, du wirst lachen, aber ich hab Kill Bill nie gesehen. Hat mich nicht wirklich interessiert.

Kira, ganz ruhig bleiben... und willst du wirklich, dass Harry für den Rest seines Lebens mit der verqueren Seele eines Todessers in sich rumläuft? Doch nicht wirklich, oder? Außerdem müssten sie den ja zwingen und darum geht es ja gerade... Sie wollen nicht das gleiche machen, wie Voldemort.

So, und jetzt, bevor mir noch einer einen Herzanfall bekommt, weiter mit der Fic:

xxx

30.

Harrys Blicke hingen unentwegt an den beiden Gestalten, die sich am anderen Ende der Höhle unterhielten. Er sah, dass Charlie sich furchtbar aufzuregen schien, sich dann aber wieder beruhigte. Zu verstehen war kein Wort, aber die Körpersprache war mehr als nur beunruhigend.

Die anderen setzten leise die unterbrochenen Unterhaltungen fort, aber auch sie sahen immer wieder zu den beiden Drachenreitern hinüber. Allen war klar, dass in diesem Moment Entscheidungen getroffen wurden.

Schließlich kamen Draco und Charlie zurück ans Feuer.

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?"

Diese Frage brannte allen auf der Zunge, trotzdem erntete Ron mehrere böse Blicke.

„Wir haben unsere... Möglichkeiten abgewägt."

Charlie setzte sich und warf Draco über das Feuer einen langen, missbilligenden Blick zu, während er sprach.

Der Slytherin hatte sich wieder an seinen Platz gesetzt und den Arm um Harry gelegte, der sich sofort wieder eng an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Sorge und Erleichterung mischten sich in grünen Augen.

„Ok..." sagte Ron langsam.

Draco wand sich an Harry. Während er sprach, strich er sanft einige der widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen aus dem ausgezerrten Gesicht.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, dir genug Kraft zu geben, dass du den Kampf gegen Voldemort antreten und auch durchstehen kannst."

„Wirklich? Wie?"

„Magie. Mehr ist im Augenblick nicht wichtig."

„Magie? Kein Zauber, den ich kenne, wäre dazu in der Lage." mischte Hermine sich ein.

„Nun," antwortete Draco kühl, „das heißt ja nicht, dass es einen solchen Zauber nicht gibt."

Ihr fiel die Veränderung in seinem Tonfall, seinem Gesichtsausdruck auf. Da lag plötzlich etwas, dass sie nicht deuten konnte. Eine Art Bürde oder Sorge... Worüber hatte er mit Charlie gesprochen?

„Wenn ihr so geheimnisvoll tut, ist dieser Zauber gefährlich."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er wand den Kopf und sah seinen Freund eindringlich an.

„Draco? Stimmt das? Ich will nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst."

„Mir wird nicht passieren. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Vertrau mir."

Charlie gab ein freudloses Lachen von sich. Dracos Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren.

Hermines Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Die Spannung war fast greifbar.

Draco schloss die Augen und schien sich einen Augenblick lang vollkommen zu konzentrieren, dann sah er Simon an.

„Wieviel Zeit bleibt uns noch?"

„Anderthalb Stunden vielleicht, eher weniger."

„Gut. So lange brauche ich nicht."

Er drehte sich leicht zur Seite, nahm Harrys Gesicht in beide Hände und sah dem Gryffindor tief in die Augen.

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja. Ohne jeden Zweifel."

Ein geisterhaftes Lächeln glitt über Dracos Lippen.

Auf einmal schienen die anderen weit weg zu sein. Es gab nur noch ihn und Harry...Er verschränkte die Finger ihrer linken Hände, so dass die Ringe mit einem leichten, kaum hörbaren metallischen Geräusch aneinander stießen.

„Dann versprich mir eins. Egal was passiert, heute und auch später, vergiss niemals, dass ich dich liebe, und dass ich immer bei dir sein werde."

„Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen?"

„Versprich es trotzdem. Es mögen Dinge geschehen, die du nicht verstehst, aber du musst mir vertrauen."

„Ich verspreche es dir. Und ich vertraue dir."

Dracos Lächeln vertiefte sich, auch wenn es traurig blieb. Eine Trauer, die Harry bemerkte, die ihn tief berührte, aber die er nicht ausloten konnte, nicht im Moment. Dann, bevor er fragen konnte, schlossen sich die weichen, warmen Lippen über seinem Mund und er gab jeden klaren Gedanken auf. Alles was zählte, war das hier und jetzt.

Dann endete der Kuss und Harry konnte sich eines Gefühls der Endgültigkeit nicht erwehren. Er versuchte auch diesen Gedanken zu fassen, aber die Müdigkeit war zu groß. Er merkte, wie ihm wieder die Augen zufielen.

„Ich bin so müde..." murmelte er.

Der Wunsch sich einfach in Dracos Arme sinken zu lassen und zu schlafen schien für einen Moment übermächtig.

Die warmen Lippen strichen sanft über seine Stirn.

„Leg dich hin. Es wird dir gleich besser gehen."

Dann murmelte Draco etwas, dass Harry nicht richtig verstehen konnte. Es war zu leise und er viel zu erschöpft, aber für einen Augenblick glaubte er, die Worte „Verzeih mir" zu hören. Nein, das musste er sich eingebildet haben. Wofür sollte Draco ihn um Verzeihung bitten?

Harry legte sich langsam wieder hin, den Kopf in Dracos Schoß. Einen Moment lang gab er sich ganz dem Gefühl der Ruhe hin. Der Mensch, den er am meisten liebte, war hier bei ihm, alles andere zählte nicht.

Dracos schlanke Finger streichelten sanft über Stirn und Schläfe, glitten durch die schwarzen Haare.

„Versuch dich zu entspannen."

Harry nickte leicht. Die zarten Berührungen und die sanfte Stimme ließen die Müdigkeit plötzlich überhand nehmen. Schlafen... einfach nur schlafen, an nichts mehr denken...

Charlie ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen. Er suchte krampfhaft nach einem Argument, um dem Slytherin seinen Plan auszureden.

Hermine bemerkte die Spannung und sah zwischen den beiden Drachenreitern hin und her. Irgendetwas ging hier vor. Irgendetwas, das wichtig war, das aber niemand aussprach. Sie wollte schon nachfragen, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Stella sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Habt ihr euch schon etwas überlegt?"

Charlie sah seine Frau einen langen Moment an, dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer. Als Charlie geendet hatte, hob sie ruckartig den Kopf. Braune Augen trafen auf Silberne.

„Draco..." flüsterte sie.

„Ich hab meine Entscheidung getroffen, Stella."

Es schien, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, dann nickte sie. Anders als ihr Mann wusste sie, dass es keine Möglichkeit geben würde, ihrem Freund seinen Plan auszureden. Sie kannte ihn besser.

Harry spürte die Veränderung der Stimmung, die Stille, die sich plötzlich über diesen Teil der Höhle gelegt hatte. Er schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte.

„Warum seid ihr auf einmal so ruhig? Ist etwas geschehen?"

„Nein. Schließ die Augen und entspann dich. Es wird dir gleich besser gehen."

Dracos rechte Hand strich sacht über seine Augen, blieb dann leicht auf der Stirn liegen. Die linke Hand glitt tiefer, legte sich auf den Brustkorb, direkt über dem Herzen.

Harry fühlte, wie Dracos Atemzüge tiefer, langsamer wurden. Leise Worte, in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand, glitten über ihn hinweg. Frieden lag in diesen Worten, Ruhe und tiefe Liebe. Ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit strahlte von ihnen aus, hüllte ihn vollkommen ein. Irgendwo am Rand seines Bewusstseins glaubte er streitende Stimmen zu hören, aber er konnte die einzelnen Wort nicht ausmachen. Dracos sanftes Flüstern füllte seine ganze Wahrnehmung.

Dann spürte er die Wärme, die von Dracos Händen auszugehen schien und langsam in jeden Winkel seines Körpers drang. Etwas schien sacht seinen Geist zu berührte, aber bevor er erfassen konnte, was es war, verschwand das Gefühl wieder. Einen Augenblick lang schien er in einer Wolke aus Wärme zu schweben, dann wurde Dracos Stimme leise, die Worte ebbten langsam ab, die Hand glitt von seiner Stirn.

Harry spürte den Höhlenboden unter seinem Rücken, die Wärme von Dracos Körper unter seinem Kopf. Erstaunt nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass alle Müdigkeit von ihm gewichen war. Er fühlte sich wach und stark.

xxx

Sie sahen stumm zu, wie Draco seine Hände in die richtige Position für den Zauber brachte, die Augen schloss und einige Momente langsam und konzentriert amtete. Als er zu sprechen begann, war seine Stimme ruhig und gelassen. Hermine versuchte die Worte zu verstehen, aber gab das schnell wieder auf. Der Zauber war in der Sprache der Insel verfasst, einem alten keltischen Dialekt, den sie nicht verstand.

Simon hörte ebenfalls aufmerksam zu, doch nach den ersten Worten, erkannte er den Zauber. Er hatte Geschichten darüber gehört, Legenden, die seine Lehrer erzählt hatten. Das konnte nicht Dracos Ernst sein! Das würde er nicht zulassen! Er wollte aufspringen, Draco anstoßen und so seine Konzentration stören, aber Charlies Hand schoss vor und schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Arm.

„Setz dich, Simon!"

„Charlie! Ist dir klar, was Draco da gerade tut?"

„Ja. Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Er hat mir gesagt, was er vorhat."

„Er hat... Und du lässt das zu? Wie kannst du stumm zusehen, wie er das tut?"

„Es ist seine Entscheidung. Wir haben kein Recht, ihn davon abzuhalten."

„Aber..."

„Nein, Simon." Dann, leiser. „Ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst. Dass du nie aufgehört hast etwas für ihn zu empfinden, aber dennoch hast auch du kein Recht ihn davon abzuhalten, zu tun, was er für sich entschieden hat."

Simon senkte den Kopf. Charlie hatte recht. Er selbst hatte seine Chance gehabt und vor langer Zeit verspielt. Draco hatte Harry als Gefährten gewählt, nicht ihn. Er war auch bereit das zu akzeptieren. Er hatte sich sogar gewünscht, dass Harry gesund zurück kehrte, damit es Draco wieder gut ging. Dracos Liebe war für alle Zeit unerreichbar für ihn, damit hatte Simon sich abgefunden. Die Freundschaft hatte ihm genügt. Doch jetzt würde er Draco endgültig verlieren.

Langsam setzte er sich wieder hin.

Sah stumm zu, wie Draco den Zauber beendete.

Sah, mit einem schmerzlichen Stechen in der Brust, wie der schlanke Körper des Slytherin gegen die Wand der Höhle sank, als seine Seele ihren angestammten Platz verließ und die leblose Hülle zurückließ.

Sah wie Harry sich regte und langsam die Augen aufschlug.

Harry, dessen Seele jetzt für alle Zeiten untrennbar mit Draco verbunden sein würde...

xxx

Harry öffnete die Augen und setzte sich langsam auf.

„Das ist ein wunderbarer Zauber. Ich fühle mich wie neugeboren. Ich... Was ist los?"

Traurige, ernste Gesichter begegneten ihm. Charlie starrte ins Feuer, seine Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst, in Stellas Augen glitzerten Tränen. Ron und Hermine wirkten verwirrt, Simon sah ihn offen feindselig an und fluchte leise.

Harry drehte sich zu Draco um.

„Dray, was... oh großer Merlin!"

Draco saß noch immer hinter ihm. Sein Kopf war gegen die Höhlenwand gesunken, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Die Haut war bleich und wächsern und einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang schien es, als sei er tot. Dann bemerkte Harry das kaum sichtbare Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs.

Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte sacht Dracos Wange.

„Baby?"

Die Haut war kalt wie Eis.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu den anderen.

„Was ist passiert? Was..." dann dämmerte ihm ein Verdacht.

„Was hat er getan?" hauchte er.

Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Trance.

„Ich kenne den Zauber nicht genau, aber ich denke, er hat dir seine Kraft gegeben. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Er wird sich sicher erholen."

Simon schnaubte.

Harry ignorierte seine Freundin. Seine Augen wanderten zu den Drachenreitern. Seine Stimme war betont ruhig.

„Was ist geschehen, Charlie? Stimmt es, was Hermine sagt?"

Der Hauptmann der Drachenarmee hob langsam den Kopf.

„In gewisser Weise ja."

Simon sprang auf.

„Was soll das?" fauchte er. „Warum sagst du ihm nicht die Wahrheit?"

„Simon..."

„Nein! Er war mein Freund. Du hast recht, ich konnte ihn nicht von seinen Plänen abringen, aber du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich still bleibe."

Harry nahm nur ein Wort wahr.

„Er war...?"

Simon sah ihn einen langen Moment an.

„Er hat dir seine Seele gegeben. Er liebt dich so sehr, dass er sich geopfert hat, um dich zu retten."

Jede Farbe wich aus Harrys Gesicht. Er sah Charlie an.

„Stimmt das?"

Der Drachenreiter nickte traurig.

„Ja. Er wusste, dass du sterben würdest, wenn du in deinem Zustand kämpfst, dass wir dich aber auch nicht davon würden abbringen können und darum hat er beschlossen, dir zu schenken, was Voldemort dir rauben wollte, damit du dein Schicksal erfüllen kannst. Er wusste, dass du niemals zulassen würdest, dass man Ginny und den anderen Gefangenen die Seele stiehlt. Er kannte dich besser als jeder andere von uns. Wir hätten versucht dich von hier fort zu bringen. Aber Draco wusste, dass du an den Schuldgefühlen zerbrechen würdest, wenn du die Gefangenen ihrem Schicksal überlässt."

„Ich will das nicht! Bitte, ihr müsst den Zauber sofort rückgängig machen!"

Stellas Augen waren voller Mitgefühl.

„Das ist unmöglich, Liebes. Der Zauber lässt sich nicht aufheben. Draco wusste das."

„Aber... aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben..."

„Nein. Leider nicht. Seine Seele hat sich durch den Zauber untrennbar mit deiner verbunden. Außerdem, wir können den Zauber nicht durchführen. Das hieße, das Ritual zu zelebrieren, dass Voldemort für dich bestimmt hat. _Das_ hieße, dir die Seele zu rauben. Und wenn du den Zauber lernst und anwendest, wirst du dadurch nur erreichen, dass die Seele, die du in dir trägst versuchen wird, in seinem Körper einen Halt zu finden. Was unmöglich ist. Sie muss sich mit einer anderen Seele verbinden, um dort bleiben zu können. Und selbst wenn es funktioniert, wird das nur zur Folge haben, dass eure Rollen vertauscht sind. Und das wird Draco nicht akzeptieren."

„Aber, wenn ich ihm nur die Hälfte der Seele gebe?"

„Nein. Harry. Wir reden nicht von zwei Flüssigkeiten, die man zusammengeschüttet hat und nun auch wieder aufteilen kann. Eine Seele lässt sich nicht teilen. Nicht so. Sie wird durch die Verschmelzung nicht größer. Es tut mir so leid, aber es gibt keine Möglichkeit den Zauber aufzuheben."

„Was ist wenn ich sterbe? Wird seine Seele dann zurückkehren?"

„Nein. Wenn du stirbst, werden eure vereinten Seele freigesetzt und dorthin gehen, wo die Seele jedes sterbenden Menschen hingeht. Es gibt keinen Unterschied. Der Drachenteil seiner Seele wird sich vom Rest trennen und in einem Drachen wiedergeboren werden. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen."

Die Gedanken wirbelten in Harrys Kopf durcheinander. Das alles konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Das war ein Traum. Musste ein Traum sein. Er lag noch immer in seinem Kerker und träumte das alles hier. Es waren diese verdammten Drogen, die man ihm eingeflösst hatte. Gleichzeitig war sein Geist klar und scharf wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er wusste, dass all das wahr war.

Er drehte sich wieder um und berührte vorsichtig Dracos kaltes, bleiches Gesicht.

„Warum hast du das getan..." flüsterte er. „Du hast wieder mein Leben gerettet und zwingst mich jetzt, es ohne dich zu leben..."

xxx

Harry hatte Draco auf dem Boden der Höhle in seinen Mantel gewickelt und saß jetzt reglos und stumm neben ihm, hielt seine Hand und starrte ihn an.

Er brauchte nur die Finger etwas weiter nach oben zu bewegen, um am Handgelenk den zarten Pulsschlag zu spüren, seine Augen glitten immer wieder zu den leichten, geisterhaften Bewegungen des Brustkorbs, die deutlich jeden Atemzug markierten. Harrys Finger strichen abwesend über die schmale Hand in seiner, wann immer er zufällig den Ring berührte, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. Sein eigener Ring schien schwer wie Blei, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich nur seine Einbildung war. Dracos Haut hatte sich langsam wieder etwas erwärmt, als die Erschöpfung nachließ, die der Zauber hinterlassen hatte, trotzdem reagierte er weder auf Worte noch auf Berührungen. Sein Körper lebte, Reflexe wie Herzschlag und Atmung erfüllten weiterhin ihre Aufgabe, aber es lebte niemand mehr in diesem Körper. Sie hatten es ihm erklärt. Auch der Körper würde in einigen Tagen sterben. Verdursten, verhungern.

Es gab einen Zauber, um ihn zu wecken. Ihn dazu zu bringen zu essen und zu trinken, zu tun, was immer ihm aufgetragen wurde. Aber ein Leben war das auch nicht. Während er Stella mit Entsetzen in den Augen zuhörte, hatte Harry sich geschworen, Draco lieber mit eigenen Händen die Kehle durchzuschneiden, als zuzulassen, dass er zu einer willenlosen Marionette wurde. Niemand würde ihm das antun. Niemand.

Harry versuchte in seinem eigenen Selbst Spuren von Dracos Seele zu erahnen, aber genauso gut hätte er versuchen können, seine eigenen Gefühle zu sehen. Draco war da, irgendwo, aber er würde ihn nicht finden können.

Nie wieder.

Die Schwere dieser Erkenntnis drückte sein Herz zusammen, machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Wie sollte er weiterleben? Wie _konnte_ er weiterleben?

Als Charlie hinter ihn trat und ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte, schien es Harry, als erwachte er aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Er sah den Drachenreiter fragend an, sagte aber nichts.

„Es wird Zeit, Harry. Das Ultimatum läuft in einer halben Stunden aus. Wir sollten uns für den Kampf bereit machen."

Langsam nickte Harry.

Er hatte Charlie Vorwürfe machen wollen. Im ersten Moment, als Wut und Verzweiflung übermächtig wurden. Er hatte ihn anschreien wolle, wie er das hatte zulassen können. Am liebsten hätte er ihn sogar geschlagen, ihn etwas von dem Schmerz spüren lassen, der sein Innerstes verbrannte.

Er hatte es nicht getan.

Es war nicht Charlies Schuld.

Draco traf seinen Entscheidungen ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

Immer.

Und das hatte er auch diesmal getan.

Zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er eine Entscheidung gefällt, die fatal für ihn endete.

Doch diesmal gab es keinen Drachen, der sein Leben retten würde.

Diesmal war seine Entscheidung endgültig.

Harry bemerkte, dass Charlie ihn noch immer besorgt musterte.

„Lass ihn dieses Opfer nicht umsonst gebracht haben, Harry."

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich komme sofort. Lass mich bitte noch einen Augenblick allein."

Allein.

Das würde er ab heute sein.

Für alle Zeiten allein.

Er beugte sich vor und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen. Das Gefühl war vertraut und zugleich furchtbar fremd. Er spürte den leichten Atem, der gegen seine Haut strich, fühlte die Wärme der Lippen. Gleichzeitig merkte er nur zu deutlich, dass kein Leben dahinter lag.

„Ich werde ihn besiegen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du stolz auf mich sein kannst."

Er zog den Mantel, der als Decke diente etwas höher über den leblosen Körper, dann stand er ruckartig auf und trat zu den Drachenreitern, die sich um Charlie versammelt hatte und den Angriffsplan besprachen.

„Ich bin bereit. Und ich werde allein gehen. Er will mich. Nicht euch. Hermine? Gib mir deinen Zauberstab. Meinen hat Voldemort."

„Harry..."

„Hermine, ich werde nicht mit dir diskutieren. Ich möchte deinen Stab, weil er besser zu mir passt, als Rons, aber ich werde auch seinen nehmen."

Charlie seufzte.

„Er hat recht, Hermine. Wenn wir mehr Zeit hätten, würde ich dir beibringen, die Kraft der Quellen zu nutzen, aber dazu ist es jetzt zu spät. Aber du solltest dich nicht allein auf den Zauberstab verlassen."

Er trat zur Seite und hob ein Bündel vom Boden auf.

„Das haben wir den ganzen Weg von Inis Draig mitgeschleppt. Draco hat darauf bestanden, dass wir es mitnehmen. Er dachte, dass du es brauchen würdest."

Harry schlug den Stoff zurück und zog ein Schwert zwischen den Falten hervor.

Sein Schwert.

Einen Moment lang betrachtete er die verschlungenen Formen. Es war lange her, dass er die Waffe in der Hand gehalten hatte. Eines von Orins kleinen Meisterwerken. Wortlos schlang er sich den Gürtel um die Hüfte. Hermines Zauberstab behielt er in der Hand.

Einen nach dem anderen sah er seine Freunde an.

„Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann seht zu, dass ihr so schnell wie möglich zur Insel kommt. Sie wird dann bald der einzig sichere Ort sein. Charlie, wenn ich gefangen werden und Voldemort das Ritual noch immer durchführen will, dann töte mich."

Charlie nickte grimmig.

Harry warf noch einen letzten Blick über die Schulter, zu der Stelle, an der Draco lag, dann drehte er sich um und ging mit schnellen festen Schritten zum Eingang der großen Kaverne.

Charlie straffte die Schultern.

„Also schön, Freunde. Jetzt gilt es. Macht euch bereit. Folgt Harry, aber lasst ihm Abstand. Wenn die Todesser irgendwelche Tricks versuchen, haltet sie davon ab. Stella, du übernimmst das Kommando über Dracos Schwarm. Euch brauch ich hier."

Die Drachenreiter machten sich kampfbereit und folgten Harry.

Remus und Hermine blieben mit Charlie, Stella, Eric, Simon sowie einer kleinen Gruppe von Drachenreitern und den Verletzten zurück.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr die Verwundeten nach Hause bringt. Egal wie diese Sache hier ausgeht, wir sollten die in Sicherheit bringen, die sich nicht wehren können. Stella, kümmere dich bitte um Draco. Sag Celeste was passiert ist... vielleicht..." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Charlie..."

„Ich weiß... ich weiß... frag sie einfach, ok?"

„Ja. Was ist mit Ashes?"

„Wenn er euch nicht von selbst folgt, lass ihn hier. Wenn Harry siegt, wird er ihn brauchen, wenn nicht... wenn Harry stirbt, wird die Verbindung zu Ashes Seele aufgelöst und er wird ohnehin zur Insel zurückkehren. Hermine, Remus, ihr solltet ebenfalls mit zurückehren. Hier könnt ihr nichts tun."

Hermine wollte wiedersprechen, aber Remus legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken um uns, Charlie. Wir werden zur Insel zurückkehren."

Der Drachenreiter nickte. Dann folgte er seiner Armee in den Kampf.

xxx

Harry wusste, dass die Drachenreiter ihm folgten, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Es spielte keine Rolle. Diesmal nicht.

„Voldemort! Komm aus deinem Versteck! Lass es uns hier und jetzt zu Ende bringen! Ich bin es leid. Dieser Krieg dauert schon viel zu lange. Wenn du mich willst, dann komm und hol mich."

Dunkle Gestalten lösten sich aus dem Höhleneingang auf der anderen Seite. Todesser, in ihre Kapuzenumhänge gehüllt. Sie schwärmten zu beiden Seiten des Eingangs aus, bildeten ein Gegengewicht zu den Drachenreitern, die hinter Harry Aufstellung bezogen.

„Gib die Gefangenen frei. Hier geht es nur um dich und mich. Sie haben nichts damit zu tun."

Eine weitere Gruppe Todesser trat in die Kaverne, in ihrer Mitte führten sie sechs gefesselte Personen. Harry erkannte Ginnys Pferdeschwanz.

Einer der Todesser trat vor.

„Der dunkle Lord verlangt, dass die Krieger sich heraushalten."

Harry nickte.

„Ja. Keiner wird sich einmischen. Das betrifft nur ihn und mich. Lasst die Geiseln gehen."

Die Gefangenen wurden gefesselt wie sie waren in die Mitte der Höhle gebracht. Charlie bedeutete dreien seiner Leute sie in Empfang zu nehmen.

Harry stand reglos in der Mitte der Höhle und wartete. Eine seltsame Ruhe hatte ihn überkommen. Er war fast froh, dass es nun bald vorbei sein würde.

Als Voldemort schließlich in die Höhle trat, geschah das ohne Aufsehen. Er war einfach da. In einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt, wie seine Untergebeben, den Zauberstab locker in der klauenartigen Hand. Die Zeit hatte nicht dafür gesorgt, dass er sich besser an seine unnatürliche Existenz anpasste.

Harry hätte sich vielleicht überraschen lassen, wäre nicht der Schmerz in seiner Narbe gewesen, der seine Sinne aufs Äußerste anspannte.

„Harry Potter." Die Stimme war heiser und eine Spur zu hoch. Sie passte nicht zu diesem grausamen alten Zauberer.

„So begegnen wir uns endlich wieder, auf dass ich beenden kann, was ich vor 23 Jahren begonnen habe."

Noch während er sprach, kam der erste Fluch, schnell und überraschend. Harry gelang es in letzter Sekunde ihn abzuwehren. Der zweite Fluch traf Harrys Gürtel, ließ Schwert und Scheide scheppernd zu Boden fallen.

Was dann folgte blieb den Zuschauern für alle Zeit im Gedächtnis. Die beiden Zauberer bekämpften sich mit Flüchen aller Art. Manche trafen, andere nicht. Keinem von beiden gelang es einen Vorteil zu erringen. Voldemort war mächtiger, durchtriebener. Harry jünger und er kämpfte für die Freiheit und das Leben seiner Freunde. Ihre Kräfte waren unterschiedlich und glichen sich dennoch aus.

Dann fing Voldemort an, sich auf die Unverzeihlichen zu verlegen. Der Cruciatus traf Harry mit voller Wucht, bevor er eine Chance hatte, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Schmerz raste in glühenden Wellen durch seinen Körper, stärker, als er es je gespürt hatte. Bevor er Gelegenheit hatte sich zu erholen traf er Fluch ihn erneut, wieder und wieder. Er spürte, wie die Beine unter ihm nachgaben, hörte das erschrockene Aufkeuchen der Drachenreiter.

„Bleibt..." stöhnte er, während er auf die Knie sank. Sie durften sich nicht einmischen.

Der nächste Zauber war anderer Natur.

„_Expelliarmus_."

Harry spürte wie der Zauberstab seinen Händen entglitt.

Er kniete vorne übergebeugt auf dem Höhlenboden, sein Herz jagte.

„Nun, nun. Was haben wir denn da? Gibt unser Held etwa schon auf?"

Voldemorts Stimme troff vor Hohn.

Harry stieß sich mit den Händen vom Boden ab, setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück.

„Was erwartest du jetzt von mir? Dass ich um Gnade bettle? Das werde ich nicht tun. Also bring es zu Ende. Töte mich. Wenn es das ist, was du willst."

Harry lehnte sich zurück, hob die Hände.

„Ich bin unbewaffnet, wehrlos. So, wie du es liebst. Du kannst mich ohne Probleme töten. Keiner wird dich daran hindern."

Er ließ die Hände sinken, sein Kopf neigte sich nach vorn. Die Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand berührten einige kleine Steinchen auf dem Höhlenboden. Seltsam, welche Dinge einem auffielen, wenn der eigene Tod kurz bevor stand. Die rechte Hand...

Er hob den Kopf erneut, erwiderte den Blick aus roten Augen.

„Was ist? Entwickelst du Skrupel? Nach all der Zeit? All den Toten, die bereits auf deiner Seele lasten?"

„Ich genieße nur den Augenblick des Triumphes. Um deine Freunde mach dir keine Sorgen. um sie werde ich mich später kümmern. Und jetzt, bereite dich darauf vor, deinen Eltern Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Er hob den Zauberstab.

Harrys Finger schlossen sich um den Schwertgriff.

Er hörte Dracos Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„_Regel Nummer vier: Warte immer auf den richtigen Augenblick."_

Sie hatten auf der Mauer des Wehrgangs in der Wintersonne gesessen und Draco hatte ihm die wichtigsten Regeln des Schwertkampfes erklärt. Die Sonne hatte sein helles Haar zum leuchten gebrachte, seine Augen hatte gestrahlt. Und für Harry hatte es nur die Liebe gegeben, die er empfand.

Es schien ein Leben her zu sein.

Das meckernde Lachen riss ihn aus der Erinnerung.

„Leb wohl, Harry Potter. Held aller Helden. AVA..."

Das Schwert glitt lautlos aus seiner Scheide, schwang in elegantem Bogen herum, durchschnitt die Luft wie Seide.

Die Worte des Todesfluches erstarben auf Voldemorts Lippen, als sich vier Fuß schimmernder Stahl in seinen Körper gruben. Der Zauberstab entglitt seinen Fingern, fiel klappernd auf den Boden.

„Du..." brachte er röchelnd hervor. „Die Prophezeiung..."

Harry zog das Schwert zurück und stand auf.

Sein Blick war kühl, seine Worte ruhig.

„Es war nie die Rede davon, _wie_ ich dich töten muss."

Blutiger Schaum trat auf die Lippen das alten Magiers, seine Hände pressten sich gegen die Wunde, aus der das Blut sprudelte.

Er sank auf die Knie. Eine blutige, klauenhafte Hand streckte sich nach Harry aus. Der junge Mann trat einen Schritt zurück um dem Griff auszuweichen, blieb dann wieder stehen.

„Das... ist nicht das Ende... ich kehre wieder... Ich..."

„Nein. Diesmal nicht. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nicht zurückkommst. Deine Zeit ist vorbei, Voldemort."

Der Körper des alten Magiers sackte nach vorne, zuckte noch ein oder zweimal und blieb dann still.

Harry hob den Kopf. Sein Blick traf die Todesser. Ihre Reihen hatten sich merklich gelichtet. Viele hatten den Ausgang des Kampfes befürchtet und sich vorsorglich abgesetzt. Der Rest war sah jetzt panisch auf ihren toten Anführer und auf die Übermacht der Drachenreiter.

Harrys Stimme war ruhig, fast leblos. Er war so unendlich müde.

„Macht euch nicht die Mühe eines Fluchtversuches. Ihr seid in der Minderzahl, die Ausgänge werden von Drachen bewacht. Es hat keinen Sinn. Wenn ihr euch kooperativ zeigt, werdet ihr vielleicht am Leben bleiben. Und wenn nicht... Es spielt keine Rolle. Und es ist mir auch egal..."

Er drehte sich um und ging langsam auf die Drachenreiter zu.

„Verbrennt die Leiche. Streut die Asche ins Meer. Ich will nicht, dass er wiederkommt. Die Todesser überlasst dem Phönixorden. Es ist ihre Aufgabe. Sie werden sich darum kümmern."

Dann trat er zwischen den Kriegern hindurch und ging langsam zum Ausgang der Höhle. Ginny folgte ihm, die anderen Drachenreiter schlossen den Kreis, um zu Ende zu bringen, was er begonnen hatte.

Harry bemerkte weder seine Freundin, die ihm folgte, noch die Wachposten, die in regelmäßigen Abständen in den Gängen postiert waren und ihm durch ihre Anwesenheit den Weg nach draußen wiesen. Er stolperte durch die von Fackeln erhellte Dunkelheit, das blutige Schwert noch immer fest umklammert. Als er schließlich weit außerhalb der Stadt aus dem Tunneleingang trat, ging über einer nahegelegenen Baumgruppe die Sonne auf.

Drachen lagen und saßen in der Nähe. Warteten geduldig auf ihre Reiter. Auch hier waren Wachposten zurückgeblieben, die mit offenem Mund die stumme Gestalt musterten.

„Ginny, was...?"

„Shht. Wir haben gewonnen, die anderen kommen später."

Harry hörte davon nichts. Er entdeckte Ashes, der am Rand er Baumgruppe lag und trat neben den Drachen. Die große Echse musterte ihn aus grünen Augen. Harry streckte die Hand aus und strich leicht über die weichen Nüstern.

„Er hat uns verlassen, mein Freund. Wir müssen jetzt allein zurecht kommen. Bring mich nach Hause..."

Er ließ das Schwert ins Gras fallen und zog sich auf den Rücken des Drachen, lehnte sich gegen den warmen Schuppenpanzer am Hals der Echse.

Ashes stellte einen soliden Bezugspunkt zur Realität dar.

Einer Realität, die es nicht mehr gab.

Der Drache erhob sich in die Luft. Seine Schwingen schimmerten im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne.

Harry merkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging.

Er spürte die Muskeln des Drachen, die sich unter ihm bewegten.

Sah die Sonne, die über den Horizont wanderte.

Er fühlte das sanfte Kribbeln, als Ashes die Barriere durchbrach.

Als der Drache auf der Brüstung des Wehrgangs landete, ließ er sich von seinem Rücken gleiten. Sofort gaben die Beine unter ihm nach. Die Müdigkeit war überwältigend.

Sanfte Hände zogen ihn auf die Füße. Er hob den Kopf und blickte in Stellas braune Augen.

„Wo..." brachte er mühsam hervor.

„In seinem Zimmer."

Sie sagte nicht, dass er sich erst ausruhen sollte.

Sie fragte ihn nicht, wie der Kampf geendet hatte.

Sie sah ihn nur an. Trauer und Mitleid in den Augen.

Langsam, wie betäubt, aber zielstrebig und ohne Zögern durchquerte er die Festung. Seine Füße fanden den Weg wie von selbst.

Im Zimmer war es kühl, die Fenster waren offen, die Vorhänge gegen die Sonne zugezogen.

Draco lag reglos auf dem Bett. Jemand hatte den Zopf gelöst, ihn gewaschen und ihm saubere Kleider angezogen. Er schien nur zu schlafen.

Aber Harry wusste, dass er niemals wieder aus diesem Schlaf erwachen würde.

Er streifte seine eigenen Kleider ab, ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

Im Bad stand eine Schüssel mit Wasser, er machte sich nicht die Mühe es zu erwärmen, in der Truhe am Fußende des Bettes fand er seinen Schlafanzug. Draco hatte ihn nicht weggeworfen.

Harrys Bewegungen waren mechanisch, seine Gedanken kreisten nur darum endlich zu schlafen.

Er glitt unter die Bettdecke, schmiegte sich fest an den warmen, vertrauten Körper. Seine Stimme zitterte, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, als er schließlich sprach.

„Wir haben es geschafft. Es ist vorbei. Aber wie soll ich weiterleben ohne dich?" Er vergrub das Gesicht in den weichen Haaren, die sich über das Kissen ergossen und weinte, bis die Erschöpfung ihn übermannte.

xxx

Er wurde wach, als Dusty mit einem Satz auf die Bettdecke sprang und sich schnurrend an seinem Gesicht rieb.

„Dusty... dummes Tier. Geh runter von mir." Er schob den Kater vom Bett und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Sein Blick fiel auf die reglose Gestalt neben sich. Ruhige Atemzüge bewegten den Oberkörper, die Wangen waren von der Wärme im Zimmer sanft gerötet.

Erinnerungen tauchten aus der Tiefe seines Geistes auf.

Mit einem wehmütigen, zärtlichen Lächeln hauchte er einen Kuss auf die warme Haut, dann glitt er aus dem Bett.

Der Steinboden fühlte sich angenehm kühl an, unter seinen bloßen Füßen. Dusty strich schnurrend um seine Beine, begeistert, endlich Gesellschaft zu haben, die nicht schlief. Er hockte sich hin und kraulte den Kater hinter den Ohren. Dann stand er wieder auf und trat ans Fenster.

Die Sonne stand tief über dem Meer, schien gerade erst aufzugehen. Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank, ließ seinen Blick über die Wellen wandern. Dieser vertraute, beruhigende Anblick ließ das Durcheinander in seinem Inneren langsam zur Ruhe kommen. Er sah Bilder in seinem Kopf, an die er keine Erinnerung hatte; fremde Eindrücke und Gefühle geisterten durch seine Seele.

Ein leises, gurrendes Geräusch unter dem Fenster lenkte ihn von seiner Grübelei ab. Auf einem Felsvorsprung hockte ein rotgoldener Drache und reckte seine Hals zum Fenster.

„Amber. Hallo meine Schöne."

Eine Idee kam ihm in den Sinn und rein instinktiv folgte er ihr.

Er drehte sich im Sitzen um und ließ seine Beine aus dem Fenster hängen. Amber, die zu ahnen schien, was er vorhatte, drehte den Kopf, so dass er mühelos auf ihren Rücken gleiten konnte. Dann öffnete sie die Schwingen und ließ sich in die Tiefe fallen, schoss über den Wellen dahin und stieß einen hellen Schrei aus, der von einem anderen Drachen oben in der Festung beantwortet wurde.

Sie flog dicht über dem Wasser dahin, sodass ihre Klauen und der lange Schwanz die Wellen aufpeitschten, die Gischt spritzte hoch, benetzte seine nackten Füße. Der Wind zerrte am dünnen Stoff des Schlafanzugs, zerzauste das flatternde Haar.

Schließlich schraubte sich der Drache wieder höher in den Himmel und landete neben dem äußeren Turm auf der Wehrmauer.

Eine einsame Gestalt saß auf der Brüstung und brütete vor sich hin.

Amber faltete ihre Schwinge elegant zusammen und stieß einen kurzen Ruf aus.

Charlie hob den Kopf.

„Hallo Amber, mein Mädchen. Warst du fischen?"

„Nein, wir haben einen kleinen Morgenflug gemacht. Allerdings hätte ich mich vielleicht vorher anziehen sollen."

Er glitt vom Rücken des Drachen und schob eine Strähne widerspenstiger Haare hinters Ohr. Dann bemerkte er Charlies entgeisterten Blick.

„Was ist? Immerhin _hab_ ich etwas an und flieg nicht nackt durch die Gegend, wie Simon vorletztes Frühjahr."

Charlie brachte nur ein Wort hervor.

„Draco!"


	32. Chapter 31

Du liebe Güte... Also, ich dachte eigentlich, dass die Identität von Charlies Besucher auf der Mauer klar ist, war zumindest so geplant. Ich hab mir große Mühe mit den versteckten Hinweisen gegeben, aber offensichtlich waren sie zu gut versteckt... ;o)

Kiralein, Alania ich bin stolz auf euch, ihr hörst mir wirklich sehr gut zu. ;o)

Oedarius? Ich wusste, dass dir der Kampf gefallen würde. Hab beim Schreiben der Sequenz an dich gedacht.

Und ihr denkt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich die Geschichte so abrupt enden lasse, oder? Schluss ist erst, wenn Ende drunter steht. Soviel kann ich euch jetzt schon sagen. Wie auch immer es enden wird.

So, und jetzt on with the story:

31.

Die Sonne schien durch das weit offene Fenster, malte Muster auf den Steinboden. Die Vorhänge flatterten im Seewind, die Schreie der Möwen gellten über das Meer.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte einige Augenblicke lang verwirrt an die Zimmerdecke. Er hatte von Drachen geträumt und vom Fliegen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund auch von Charlie. Er war sehr aufgebracht gewesen, hatte jemanden angeschrieen oder ausgeschimpft, den Harry in seinem Traum nicht hatte sehen können. Sehr seltsam.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sich sein schläfriger Geist geklärt hatte und die Erinnerungen der letzten Tage wieder an die Oberfläche glitten. Jeder Gedanken an den Traum war wie weggewischt, als die Trauer und Verzweiflung, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Leere wieder mit eisernen Klauen an seiner Seele zerrten.

Er wagte es nicht den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen.

Er wollte Dracos leblosen Körper nicht sehen, der zweifellos noch genauso da lag wie gestern, als Harry sich ins Bett gelegt hatte.

Gestern?

War das wirklich erst einen Tag her?

Oder wie viel Zeit war vergangen?

Der nächste Gedanke war so schrecklich, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam.

Was wenn es bereits zu spät war?

Wenn er solange geschlafen hatte, dass Draco bereits...

Was wenn Draco längst tot war?

Wenn er Dracos letzte Tage einfach verschlafen hatte?

Langsam drehte er den Kopf zur Seite.

Das Bett neben ihm war leer.

Die Laute die sich seiner Kehle entrangen, waren die gequälten Schreie eines verwundeten Tieres. Nichts menschliches lag in seiner Stimme.

„Nein..."

Dusty, der auf der Fensterbank in der Sonne lag und sich putzte, hob erstaunt den Kopf, als Harry aus dem Bett sprang und aus dem Zimmer floh.

Er rannte, ohne zu wissen wohin. Gänge entlang, Treppen hinauf, durch stille Flure und über Galerien, eine weitere Treppe hinab. Er rannte an Menschen vorbei, die ihm erstaunt nachblickten, stieß gegen eine leere Rüstung, die mit ohrenbetäubendem Krach zu Boden fiel.

Dann wurde seine Flucht abrupt gebremst, als er gegen eine Wand aus Muskeln lief. Hätte Greg nicht geistesgegenwärtig nach seinen Armen gefasst und ihn festgehalten, wäre er durch seinen eigenen Schwung hintenüber gefallen.

„Langsam, Harry. Was ist denn los? Warum rennst du hier rum, wie von Furien gehetzt?"

„Draco..." stieß Harry keuchend hervor. „Er ...ist weg... Wo...?"

„Bei Celeste im Krankenflügel. Er..."

„Danke!" Harry riss sich los und rannte weiter, bevor Greg noch eine Chance hatte, etwas zu sagen.

„Harry warte! Er ist..."

Den Rest hörte er bereits nicht mehr. Draco war im Krankenflügel. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles zu spät. Vielleicht konnte er ihn noch einmal sehen, bevor er starb.

„Bitte. Egal wer zuhört, bitte, lasst mich nicht zu spät kommen!"

xxx

Der Krankenflügel der Drachenfestung unterschied sich sehr von dem in Hogwarts. Vor allem war er sehr viel größer.

Als Harry keuchend vor der Tür zu Celestes Behandlungszimmer ankam, wurde er von streitenden Stimmen empfangen.

„...würdest du mir freundlicherweise endlich verraten, was das zu bedeuten hat!"

Charlie. Und er war offensichtlich sehr aufgebracht.

Eine zweite Stimme murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht verstehen konnte.

„Du halt dich da raus, O'Leary! Also? Ich warte! Du hast uns alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzt! Was sollte das?"

„Schreit hier gefälligst nicht so rum, verdammt nochmal! Das ist ein Krankenflügel! Wenn hier einer schreit, dann ich!"

Celeste wirkte nicht sehr glücklich.

„Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum du dich so aufregst. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm."

„Bist du sicher? Bist du sicher, dass er ER ist?"

„Du liebe Güte, Charlie, wer sollte ich sonst sein? Der Nikolaus? Du machst dich gerade wirklich lächerlich."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Das war unmöglich!

Das war UNMÖGLICH!

Er konnte diese Stimme nicht gehört haben. Er...

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Simon kam heraus.

„Die haben echt nen Knall da drin. Oh, hallo Harry. Alles klar?"

"Simon….."

Das Gesicht des Drachenreiters wurde blass.

„Oh Schande, sie haben es dir noch nicht gesagt, oder?"

„Was ist mit Draco?"

„Er ist da drin. Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen, es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung..."

Harry hörte ihn wie durch dicke Watte. Langsam öffnete er die Tür.

Draco saß im Schlafanzug mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem hölzernen Untersuchungstisch. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah Charlie an, der wie ein nervöser Tiger auf und ab lief.

Celeste stand vor Draco und hantierte mit verschiedenen Kristallen.

Harry musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten, um nicht einfach in sich zusammen zu sacken. Er war nicht fähig zu sprechen, nur ein leises Wimmern entkam seiner Kehle. Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn.

Den Holzrahmen der Tür noch immer fest umklammert sank er langsam zu Boden.

„Harry." Draco wand sich aus Celestes Griff und glitt vom Tisch, durchquerte rasch das Zimmer und ließ sich neben Harry auf die Knie fallen.

„Harry..."

Grünen Augen schwammen in Tränen, starrte ungläubig das schmale Gesicht mit den silbernen Augen an.

Harry hob eine heftig zitternde Hand und berührte vorsichtig, ungläubig eine blasse Wange.

Draco schloss die Augen und schmiegte sein Gesicht gegen die warme Handfläche.

„Harry..." flüsterte er wieder.

Mit einem erstickten Aufschluchzen warf Harry sich nach vorn, schlang beide Arme so fest es ging um den schlanken Körper und vergrub sein Gesicht an Dracos Hals. Seine Tränen liefen ungehemmt über seine Wangen, rannen über die so viel hellere Haut an der sie lehnten, versickerten im dünnen Stoff an Dracos Kragen.

Es war ihm egal, warum.

Egal, was dieses Wunder bewirkt hatte.

Alles was zählte, war, dass Draco hier war.

Warm und lebendig in seinen Armen.

Mit einer Seele, die durch das Silber seiner Augen leuchtete.

Der Slytherin hob den Blick und funkelte über Harrys Kopf hinweg Charlie an.

„Warum hat ihm niemand Bescheid gesagt?"

„Das habe ich... wollte ich... Er hat geschlafen. Nach dem Kampf gestern wollte ich ihn nicht aufwecken."

Harry ließ Draco so plötzlich los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er fuhr herum und starrte Charlie aus tränennassen Augen an.

„Du wolltest mich nicht aufwecken? Weißt du, was ich in der letzten halben Stunde durchgemacht habe? Als ich aufgewacht bin und Draco war fort? Ich hab gedacht, dass er tot ist! Dass ihr ihn weggebracht habt, und dass ich mich nicht einmal mehr von ihm verabschieden konnte..."

Der Rest ging in erneuten Schluchzern unter, als die Anspannung, die er in den Augenblicken seit seinem Aufwachen empfunden hatte, sich aufzulösen begann.

Sofort spürte er Dracos Arme, die sich um ihn schlangen. Dankbar ließ er sich wieder gegen den beruhigend vertrauten Körper fallen.

Der Blick, mit dem Draco Charlie bedachte, war mörderisch.

„Du denkst nicht für fünf Knut nach! Und wenn dein Leben davon abhängt!"

Der ältere Drachenreiter hatten den Anstand wenigstens zerknirscht zu _klingen_.

„Ich wollte es dir überlassen, ihn zu wecken. Das wäre sicher... besser gewesen..."

„Besser? Oh ja, damit er einen Herzanfall bekommt, wenn ich plötzlich vor ihm stehe."

„So wie ich, oder was? Dass du mich zu Tode erschreckt hast heute morgen, zählt wohl gar nicht?"

„Davon hast du dich aber sehr schnell wieder erholt. Jetzt tu bloß nicht so!"

Charlie hatte den Schock tatsächlich erstaunlich schnell überwunden gehabt. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass er Draco am Arm gepackt und in den Krankenflügel geschleift hatte, damit Celeste jeden Zweifel über seine Identität ausschloss.

„Es tut mir ja leid. Jetzt bring mich nicht gleich um. Stattdessen könntest du endlich mal erklären, wie, verdammt nochmal, du das gemacht hast! Ich hab nachgesehen. Es gibt keinen Gegenzauber. Also wie? Wieso bist du hier und lebendig und offensichtlich nach wie vor im Besitz deiner Seele?"

Harry hatte zu weinen aufgehört und sah Draco jetzt ebenfalls an.

„Ja. Wie Draco? Ich habe gedacht, ich seh dich niemals wieder."

Draco lächelte seinen zitternden Freund zärtlich an und küsste ihn sacht auf die Lippen. Harry atmete schaudernd aus. Er hatte gedacht, dass er Dracos Kuss nie wieder spüren würde.

Der Slytherin unterbrach die zarte Berührung ihrer Lippen und sah seinem Freund wieder tief in die Augen. Seine Stimme war leise und unendlich sanft.

„Verzeih mir. Ich wollte dir nicht solchen Kummer bereiten."

Dann stand er auf und half Harry auf die Füße.

„Setz dich besser hin. Celeste, ich denke, er kann deine Fürsorge im Augenblick besser gebrauchen als ich."

Harry fühlte sie auf einmal sehr, sehr müde. Er ließ sich widerstandslos auf den Tisch helfen und ließ zu, dass die Heilerin begann, ihn zu untersuchen. Die ganze Zeit über hielt er Dracos Hand umklammert und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Draco setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen neben seinen Freund und streichelte sacht mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

Charlie hatte sich auf einen Stuhl fallen lassen und sah Draco auffordernd und gespannt an.

„Also? Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln erhellte die grauen Augen.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich gebe alles auf, ohne mir ein Hintertürchen offen zu halten?"

„Ja, aber es gibt keine Hintertürchen! Das hast du mir selbst gesagt."

„Weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob mein Plan wirklich funktionieren würde. Ich hätte euch nur falsche Hoffnungen gemacht. Harry, erinnerst du dich, dass ich dir gesagt habe, du sollst mir vertrauen? Auch wenn du nicht verstehst, was passiert?"

„Ja. Ich wusste nicht, was du damit meinst."

„Ich wusste, dass es eine winzigkleine Chance für mich gibt, zurückzukehren. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob es wirklich klappt. Also hab ich nichts gesagt."

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wusstest auch nicht, ob der Zauber überhaupt klappt. Ich meine, willst du sagen, du hast einen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt, dessen Gelingen von vorne bis hinten unsicher war? Das ist unfassbar!"

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich wusste, dass mir der Zauber gelingen würde. Nur der Rückweg war unsicher."

„Aber wie..." murmelte Charlie.

„Das Übertragen meiner Seele in Harrys Körper war leicht. Durch die Ringe bestand bereits eine Verbindung. Ich musste nur diesem Band folgen. Und das ist im Grunde auch der Kernpunkt meiner Hintertür. Ich hab nicht meine ganze Seele auf die Reise geschickt. Einen kleinen Teil habe ich zurückgelassen. Als Anker sozusagen. Das war aber nur mit Hilfe der Ringe möglich. Ich hab mich in den letzten Wochen sehr intensiv mit dem Thema befasst und bin auf einige sehr interessante Informationen in den alten Schriftrollen gestoßen. Die Drachen nutzen diese Art der Seelenwanderung allem Anschein nach schon seit Jahrtausenden. Schützen so ihre Jungen oder ihre Gefährten."

Charlie sah Draco mit offenem Mund an. Auch Celeste hatte ihre Arbeit unterbrochen. Sie war auf der Insel geboren und kannte sehr viel mehr der alten Legenden als Charlie. Davon hörte sie trotzdem zum ersten Mal.

„Aber...wie... wäre es nicht trotzdem notwenig gewesen, dass jemand das Ritual oder den Zauber durchführt?"

„Nein. Als Harry sich gestern Nacht zu mir ins Bett legte und einschlief, hat meine Seele ganz allein den Weg zurück gefunden. Jede Seele ist an ihren Körper gebunden und wird unter allen Umständen versuchen, dorthin zurück zu kehren, wenn sie gezwungen wird ihn zu verlassen. Durch den Zauber wird normalerweise das Band zwischen Körper und Seele zerstört. Sie verschmilzt dann mit der Seele des neuen Körpers, weil sie den Rückweg nicht mehr findet. Durch den Tod wird dieses Band ebenfalls zerstört. Darum der Hang der Drachenseelen zur Reinkarnation. Körperlos zu sein ist für eine Seele kein natürlicher Zustand. Ich habe einfach das Band bestehen lassen. Es gab natürlich noch einige Schwachstellen in meinem Plan. Wäre Harry nicht hierher zurückgekehrt, bevor mein Körper stirbt, wäre meiner Seele der Rückweg verwehrt gewesen. Andererseits, hättet ihr mich nicht hergebracht, sondern in der Höhle, in Harrys Nähe gelassen, wäre sie schon früher wieder zurückgekehrt."

„Aber warum hast du uns das alles nicht einfach gesagt?"

„Wann? In den 5 Minuten, die wir Zeit hatten, eine Entscheidung zu treffen? Außerdem wusste ich wie gesagt nicht, ob es klappen würde. Hätte ich euch Hoffnungen gemacht, speziell dir Harry, und hätte die nicht erfüllen können, das wäre schlimmer gewesen als das, was jetzt passiert ist."

Er streichelte Harry sanft über die Wange.

„Es tut mir trotzdem unendlich leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Das war nie meine Absicht."

Harry lächelte durch einen neuen Tränenschleier.

„Ich ertrage gerne jeden Schmerz, wenn du am Ende auf mich wartest." flüsterte er.

Draco erwiderte das Lächeln, dann küsste er Harry erneut.

Charlie war noch immer nicht zufrieden.

„Heißt das, es ist jetzt wieder alles beim Alten? Du bist vollkommen und ohne jeden Zweifel wieder du selbst?"

Draco lehnte sich wieder zurück und seufzte.

„Naja, nicht ganz. Einige von Harrys Erinnerungen sind hängen geblieben. Gefühle, vage Bilder. Ebenso müsstest du gewissen Eindrücke von meiner Seele aufgeschnappt haben, Harry. Das lässt sich kaum vermeiden."

„Und was genau heißt das? Dass Harry sich an Sachen erinnert, die dir passiert sind oder umgekehrt?"

„Nicht so genau. Es sind eher undeutliche, verschwommene Schemen. Fragmente von Erinnerungen. Sie machen für mich keinen Sinn, ebenso wenig umgekehrt. In erster Linie dürften sie sich durch seltsame Träume bemerkbar machen."

„Hast du was Seltsames geträumt, in letzter Zeit, Harry?"

„Letzte Nacht? Ich hab von dir geträumt, Charlie. Das fällt wohl schon unter die Kategorie ‚seltsam'."

Langsam fasste Harry sich wieder und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sein Humor und seine gute Laune zurückehrten.

„Von mir! Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast rumgebrüllt. Wen du angemault hast, konnte ich aber nicht sehen. Es war fast, als würdest du mit mir sprechen. Allerdings hab ich nicht gehört, worum es ging. Oder ich erinnere mich nicht. Ach ja, und vorher bin ich auf einem Drachen geflogen, aber das war wohl die Erinnerung an den Flug mit Ashes. Was denn?"

Die beiden Drachenreiter hatten wissende Blicke ausgetauscht, während Harry sprach. Jetzt umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln Dracos Lippen.

„Das war kein Traum in dem Sinne. Du hast mitbekommen, was ich getan habe."

„Was?"

„Ich bin heute morgen aus dem Fenster geklettert und mit Amber geflogen und anschließend hatte ich eine sehr laute Unterhaltung mit Charlie."

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Das ist mir jetzt ein bisschen zu hoch. Warum sollte ich, wenn auch nur unterbewusst mitbekommen, was du tust und sagst?"

Dracos Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Das ist etwas, was ich gehofft hatte. Durch die Ringe bestand bereits eine vage Verbindung unserer Seelen..."

„Ja, das hast du schon gesagt. Aber ich hab noch nie zuvor solche Träume gehabt."

„Konntest du auch nicht. Das Band war zu schwach. Aber durch den Zauber wurde es verstärkt. Teile meiner Seele haben sich dauerhaft mit deiner verbunden. Bei ihrer Rückkehr in meinen Körper hat sie dafür Teile deiner Seele mitgenommen."

Harry wirkte noch immer verwirrt.

„Und was bedeutet das? Kann ich jetzt deine Gedanken lesen?"

Draco lachte leise.

„Träum weiter, Baby!"

Er hob Harrys Hand, die noch immer in seiner eigenen lag an seine Lippen und drückte einen Kuss auf die Finger.

„So weit geht die Verbindung nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich wirst du von jetzt an in der Lage sein festzustellen, wie es mir geht. Du wirst einen Schatten meiner Gefühle wahrnehmen können."

„Aber im Moment spüre ich gar nichts davon..."

„Weil du erstens noch immer ziemlich geschwächt bist und außerdem funktioniert es besser, wenn du schläfst. Wenn du das Denken deinem Unterbewusstsein überlässt."

Wie auf ein geheimes Signal hin gähnte Harry verstohlen.

„Entschuldigt bitte. Das ist alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal."

Draco lächelte wieder. Er konnte Harrys Erschöpfung spüren. Durch das Leben mit den Drachen und einer Drachenseele vor allem, war er daran gewöhnt, seinen Geist auszuschicken. Und im Moment konnte er das Echo des Gefühlschaos in Harrys Seele fühlen. Er stand auf und zog den Gryffindor auf die Füße.

„Du solltest dich besser hinlegen."

Harry nickte und lehnte sich leicht gegen Dracos schlanken Körper.

„Schlafen wäre jetzt wirklich gut." murmelte er.

Charlie stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich versteh das Ganze zwar immer noch nicht vollkommen, aber ich bin froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Dray. Wäre langweilig geworden ohne dich."

Draco lachte wieder.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Charlie. Würdest denn den anderen erklären, warum ich nach wie vor hier bin? Ich hab keine Lust, die Geschichte zigmal zu erzählen und außerdem wirst du, wie ich dich kenne, ja bereits darauf brennen, mit jemandem zu reden."

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen! Aber keine Sorge. Ich werde dem neugierigen Pack sagen, dass sie euch mindestens drei Tag Ruhe geben."

„Eine ausgesprochen verlockende Aussicht, auch wenn ich kaum dran glauben kann. Und jetzt werde ich Harry ins Bett bringen. Er schläft mir sonst noch im Stehen ein."

xxx

Während sie langsam durch die stilleren, weniger benutzten Gänge der Festung zurück zu ihrem Zimmer gingen, dachte Harry über das nach, was er gehört hatte. Es war wundervoll. Versetzte sein Herz in helle Aufregung. Er ahnte, _wusste_, was das bedeutete, aber er musste dennoch Gewissheit haben.

„Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Heißt das, es ist wie bei Paul und seiner Gefährtin? Selene?"

„Ja. Unsere Seelen sind von jetzt an auf ewig miteinander verbunden. Ich gehöre dir bis ans Ende aller Zeit."

xxx

Harry schlief die nächsten zwei Tage und Nächte durch. Draco blieb fast die gesamte Zeit über bei ihm. Auch wenn er selbst wach war, saß er auf der Fensterbank oder am Fußende des Bettes und wachte über Harrys Schlaf. Wann immer der Gryffindor unruhig wurde, weil Alpträume in quälten, ließ Draco seinen Geist in Harrys Selbst gleiten, beruhigte ihn, verjagte die Angst. Die Jahre in denen er Amber und Ashes mit Hilfe seiner Gedanken und Gefühle gezähmt und gelenkt hatte, ließen ihn jetzt ohne Mühe seinen Weg in den weit komplexeren Geist seines Gefährten finden. Harrys Reaktionen waren instinktiv. Er würde erst noch lernen müssen, die Verbindung zu nutzen.

Ein paar Mal verließ Draco das Zimmer, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Harry ruhig und tief schlief und gesellte sich im Hautsaal zu seinen Freunden. Jeder von ihnen war froh in gesund und lebendig zu sehen. Jeder wollte, trotz Charlies ausführlicher Schilderung von ihm selbst hören, wie es ihm gelungen war zurückzukehren.

Nebenbei erfuhr er so auch, was geschehen war, nachdem er seine Seele in Harrys Körper geschickt hatte.

Er ließ sich erzählen, wie Harry Voldemort gegenübergetreten war und seinen Todfeind endlich vernichtet hatte.

Die Drachenreiter und der Phönixorden hatten wie von Harry verlangt die Leiche des alten Magiers verbrannt, seine Asche auf dem Weg zur Insel über dem Meer verstreut. Die übrigen Todesser, die den Kampf nicht überlebt hatten, wurden in einer der tiefer gelegenen Höhlen in einem großen Grab beingesetzt, der Steinboden mit Magie geöffnet und ebenso über ihnen verschlossen. Es war nicht zu erwarten, dass irgendjemand Anspruch auf einen der Toten erheben würde. Unter den Leichen war auch Percy Weasley gewesen. Doch keiner seiner drei anwesenden Geschwister war bereit gewesen um ihn zu trauern oder ihm seine Sünden zu verzeihen. Im Gegenteil. Als er in dem anonymen Grab verschwand dachte sie alle das gleiche. Endlich waren Bill, Fred und George gerächt worden, diejenigen seiner Geschwister, die seinem blinden Ergeiz zum Opfer gefallen waren. Bill und Fred wurden dadurch nicht wieder lebendig und auch Georges Qual würde das Wissen um Percys Tod kaum mildern, aber dennoch blieb ein seltsames Gefühl der Befriedigung. Wie Ginny es später ausdrückte: _„Es tut gut, nicht mehr die selbe Luft atmen zu müssen, wie dieser Bastard."_

Die Gefangenen Todesser wurden der Obhut des Phönixordens übergeben und in den bisher unbenutzten Kerkern unter dem Ministerium untergebracht. Das alte Gebäude war innerhalb eines Tages zurückerobert worden und unter Leitung Kingsley Shacklebolts nahmen die überlebenden Auroren sofort die Arbeit auf. Es würde nicht lange dauern, die in alle Winde verstreuten Flüchtlinge zurückzuholen. Die Nachricht über die Niederlage Voldemorts verbreitete sich vom Ministerium ausgehend wie ein Lauffeuer. Sie würden wieder aufbauen, was Jahre des Krieges zerstört hatten.

Charlie ließ eine kleine Gruppe Drachenreiter beim Ministerium zurück. Der Rest der Armee machte sich auf den Heimweg, wo sie nur einen Tag nach Harry ankamen. Die Flüchtlinge, die sich in der Festung und den umliegenden Inseln versteckten, nahmen die Nachricht, dass sie bald wieder würden heimkehren können mit Freude aber auch Unglauben entgegen. Zu viele von ihnen hatten sich daran gewöhnt in Angst zu leben. In die Freude mischte sich die Trauer um die, die im Kampf um ihrer aller Freiheit ihr Leben geopfert hatten.

Kleine Wunder wie Dracos Rückkehr, hoben die Stimmung aller, ließen sie wieder Hoffnung fassen.

So konnte er sich, als er zum ersten Mal die Halle betrat, kaum vor der Wiedersehensfreude seiner Freunde retten. Und so deutlich wie nie zuvor wurde er sich bewusst, dass seine Entscheidung, damals auf der Lichtung, wie viele Qualen und Schmerzen auch immer sie ihm im Laufe der Zeit bereitet hatte, letztendlich doch das einzig Richtige gewesen war.

xxx

Am dritten Tag wurde Draco von dem Gefühl geweckt, dass etwas auf seinen Arm tropfte. In unregelmäßigen Abständen, aber beständig fielen die Tropfen auf seine nackte Haut. Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit an. Dann klärte sich sein Blick und das Bild, das sich ihm bot ließ sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenziehen.

Harry saß neben ihm auf dem Bett, den Oberkörper leicht vorn übergebeugt, die Arme um seine eigene Taille geschlungen und weinte. Die Tränen rannen stumm über seine Wangen, sammelten sich am Kinn und fielen schließlich in Form schimmernder Tropfen in seinen Schoß oder auf Dracos Arm. Er gab keinen Laut von sich, wiegte sich nur sacht vor und zurück, seine Augen schwammen.

„Harry..."

Draco hob die Hand und streichelt sanft Harrys Knie.

„Was ist denn los?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Draco setzte sich auf, jetzt ernsthaft besorgt und nahm des tränennasse Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Harry. Was ist passiert? Warum weinst du?"

Der Gryffindor versuchte ruhiger zu atmen, dass Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich hab dir beim Schlafen zugesehen... und ich musste daran denken, dass ich dich beinahe für immer verloren hätte..."

„Harry..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Harry warf sich nach vorn und umarmte ihn, klammerte sich an ihn, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Draco! Ich würde nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren... Bitte... lass mich nicht wieder allein..."

Draco schloss die Augen und streichelte sacht über Harrys Rücken. Sein Herz schien jeden Augenblick zerspringen zu wollen.

„Oh Baby..." flüsterte er. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen... niemals... Als ich sagte, dass ich für immer dir gehören würde, war das mein Ernst."

Lange Zeit saßen sie so da. Harry, der noch immer unkontrolliert weinte und Draco, der ihn im Arm hielt und mit sanften Worten zu beruhigen versuchte.

Schließlich ließ das Zittern nach, die Schluchzer ebbten langsam ab.

Draco ließ seinen Freund vorsichtig los und sah ihm besorgt in die Augen.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?"

Harry schniefte. Plötzlich war ihm seine Sentimentalität peinlich.

„Entschuldige... ich wollte mich nicht so gehen lassen... es ist nur... ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, das alles wird zuviel... Ich konnte die Gefühle einfach nicht länger in mir lassen... verstehst du?"

Schlanke Finger streichelten zärtlich über seine nasse Wange.

„Entschuldige dich nie für dein Gefühle. Was glaubst du, wie es mir in den letzten Wochen ging? Ohne zu wissen wo du bist, wie es dir geht und ob du überhaupt noch lebst. Ich bin fast wahnsinnig geworden. Ich hätte Finch-Fletchley am liebsten erwürgt."

„Wo ist Justin eigentlich? Ich würde ihm auch gern noch ein paar Takte sagen. Dieses Riesenarschloch!"

„Er ist tot. Und sieh mich nicht so an, ich habe nichts damit zu tun. Er ist in Hogwarts von der Klippe gestürzt und hat sich den Hals gebrochen."

Harry nickte leicht. Er hat Justin einmal sehr gern gehabt, aber jetzt fühlte er nichts, abgesehen von einem leisen Bedauern, dass sein früherer Freund sich von Eifersucht und Hass so sehr von seinem Weg hatte abbringen lassen.

„Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du George und deine Mum im Haus deines Vaters gefunden hast."

„Ja. Sie waren jahrelang im Kerker eingesperrt. Aber nach allem was ich gesehen habe, geht es ihnen inzwischen schon wieder recht gut. Die Magie der Insel verfehlt ihre heilende Wirkung nur selten."

Harry lachte jetzt wieder. „Ja. Die Magie der Insel. Sie lässt einen nicht mehr los. Und wenn der Ort allein nicht reicht, dann gibt es da Celestes Fürsorge, Gregs viel zu leckeres Essen und mit Sicherheit einen Inselbewohner, der einen Besucher so lange umgarnt, bis er nicht mehr fort will..."

Draco grinste. „Naja, bei dir hat es ja auch funktioniert, oder?"

„Ja. Und darüber bin ich sehr froh."

Er lächelte Draco liebevoll an, dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Weißt du, was aus Fred geworden ist?"

„Er war auch im Kerker von Malfoy Manor. Aber er war schon seit Monaten tot. George hat lange gebraucht sich das klarzumachen, eine Weile schien es, als würde er den Verlust nicht überleben. Aber inzwischen hat er seine Erinnerung einem der Kristalle anvertrauen können."

Harry legte sich langsam wieder hin und stützte den Kopf in die Hand.

„Ich kann das Prinzip der Kristalle immer noch nicht so ganz verstehen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich möchte es auch gar nicht. Es genügt mir, dass sie dir geholfen habe. Dir und jedem, der ähnlich schlimme Dinge durchgemacht hat. Als ich Voldemort getötet habe, war ich froh, dieses Ungeheuer zu vernichten, dass so vielen Menschen, soviel Schmerz zugefügt hat. Aber in erster Linie hab ich an dich gedacht und daran, dass du dich geopfert hast um mir diesen Sieg zu ermöglichen... Auch an meine Eltern und Sirius und all die anderen, aber zuerst und vor allem an dich."

Draco spürte eine Woge tiefer Liebe. Er beugte sich leicht vor und küsste Harry auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry. So sehr..." Er legte sich ebenfalls wieder hin, so dass sein Kopf auf Harrys Hüfte lag und er dem Gryffindor in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihre Finger waren miteinander verflochten und so sehr sich ihre Körper auch nach wochenlanger Trennung nacheinander sehnten, im Moment waren beide zufrieden damit zusammen zu sein, zu reden, sich an den Händen zu halten und einander in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie hatten den Rest ihrer beider Leben um sich auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise ihre Liebe zu zeigen. Eine Liebe, die für sie beide längst keines Beweises mehr bedurfte.

Harry seufzte zufrieden und zupfte leicht an Dracos Ring.

„Der Ring war das erste, was ich bemerkt habe, als sie endlich aufhörten mir dieses Gift zu geben und ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Ich konnte kaum zwischen Realität und Wahn unterscheiden, aber ich wusste, dass der Ring real war, ebenso wie du. Das war wunderbar und schrecklich zugleich. Ich dachte, ich seh dich nie wieder. Und dieser fürchterliche Mann war da, Lestrange... Oh Merlin, ich hätte ihn am liebsten mit meinen eigenen Händen erwürgt, für das was er dir angetan hat...Und er war so überheblich und siegessicher..."

Draco drückte Harrys Hand, die leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte.

„Er ist tot, Harry."

„Bist du sicher?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sein Tonfall war nüchtern, mit leicht spöttischem Unterton.

„Ja. Es sei denn, er hat einen Weg gefunden zu atmen, obwohl sein Kopf zwei Meter von ihm entfernt lag."

„Du hast...?"

„Ja. Ebenso wie Flint. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich habe meine Rache bekommen."

„Was ist mit den anderen beiden Kerlen? Sind sie auch tot?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Einen von ihnen hat Ginny erwischt, glaube ich. Der andere... Keine Ahnung. Aber es ist mir egal. Sie waren nur gesichtslose Mitläufer. Sie hatten keine Bedeutung."

„Was ist mit... deinem Va... Lucius?"

„Ashes." Er hob den Kopf, drehte sich um und legte sich so hin, dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Die Dämonen sind tot. Wir brauchen uns nie wieder vor ihnen zu fürchten."

Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang aus großen Augen an. Dann überwand er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste Draco. Diesmal war es kein zarter Kuss, sondern einer voller Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Ohne ihre Lippen voneinander zu lösen drehte er sich auf den Rücken und zog Draco mit sich, so dass der Slytherin schließlich auf ihm lag. Harry lächelte gegen die Lippen seines Freundes. Wie sehr hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst! Er ließ seine Hände unter Dracos Schlafanzugjacke gleiten und schob den dünnen Stoff nach oben, begierig darauf nackte Haut zu spüren. Draco unterbrach den Kuss und setzte sich auf. Seine Augen glühten, als er auf Harry runterblickte. Mit schnellen Bewegungen streifte er das Oberteil ab und ließ es auf den Boden fallen, Harrys folgte nur Augenblicke später. Einen Moment lang blieb er einfach reglos sitzen und sah Harry in die Augen. Dann beugte er sich vor und zog ihm behutsam die Brille von der Nase. Die Hände des Gryffindor glitten über seine Oberschenkel und umfassten seine Hüften. Sekunden später fand er sich auf dem Rücken wieder, mit Harry, der über ihm lag und ihn mit einem spitzbübischen Glitzern in den Augen ansah.

„Du hast mir so sehr gefehlt..." flüsterte er.

Als Antwort glühten die grünen Augen auf, dann spürte er Harrys Lippen an seinem Ohr.

„Ich will dich..."

Die Worte waren nur gehaucht, so leise, dass man sie eigentlich unmöglich verstehen konnte und sie jagte wohlige Schauer über Dracos Rücken.

Er lächelte zu Harry auf, ließ seine Hände über die nackten Schultern des Gryffindor gleiten.

„Ich gehöre dir. Ich vertraue dir. Tu was immer du willst..." flüsterte er mit rauchiger Stimme.

Harrys nächster Kuss war tief und hungrig, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie viel diese Worte ihm bedeuteten. Vertrauen war etwas, das Draco nur sehr zögerlich verschenkte. Ohne den Hautkontakt zu unterbrechen, ließ er seine Lippen tiefer gleiten, über Hals und Schultern, strich sacht über cremeweiße Haut und vertraute Unebenheiten.

Draco schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück, während Harry mit Lippen und Zunge eine feurige Spur auf seine Haut malte. Seine Hände glitten durch die dunklen Strähnen, seine schneller werdenden Atemzüge mischten sich mit sehnsüchtigen Seufzern.

Harrys Lippen wanderten tiefer, seine Zunge strich sacht über den Bauchnabel, entlockte Draco ein leises Wimmern.

Ein leises, zufriedenes Lächeln schmiegte sich gegen die weiche, blasse Haut. Harry ließ seine Finger unter das Taillenband der Pyjamahose gleiten und zog den letzten Rest störenden Stoffes aus dem Weg, bevor sein Mund seine Wanderung wieder aufnahm.

Draco schnappte nach Luft als er spürte, wie Harrys Atem über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel geisterte.

„Harry... Bitte..."

Grüne Augen blinzelten hinter schwarzen Strähnen hervor.

„Soll ich weitermachen?"

Silberne Augen, verschleiert von Verlangen, versuchten sich auf das Gesicht zu konzentrieren.

„Bitte..." Ein erneutes Wimmern, leise, flehend.

Harry lächelte, bevor er den Kopf erneut senkte und Draco von seiner Qual erlöste.

Als sein Atem sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, sein Herz annähernd normal schlug und seine Gedanken wieder in halbwegs geordneten Bahnen verliefen hob Draco den Kopf leicht vom Kissen an und sah Harry an.

Der Gryffindor hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Er lag noch immer ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch zwischen Dracos langen, weißen Beinen, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, die Ellbogen zu beiden Seiten der schmalen Hüften. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zufrieden, wie der einer Katze vor dem Kamin. Die Tatsache, dass er sich in diesem Moment langsam, mit glühenden Augen über die Lippen leckte verstärkte den Eindruck noch.

Draco sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Seit wann bist du so... so... ich weiß auch nicht. So halt!"

Harry grinste. „Das ist alles nur dein Einfluss. Gefällt es dir nicht?"

„Doch. Sehr. Aber es überrascht mich auch etwas."

Das Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ich bin auch noch nicht fertig."

Er setzte sich auf, entledigte sich mit schnellen Handgriffen seiner eigenen Hose und glitt dann wieder über Dracos Körper. Als ihre nackte Haut sich von Kopf bis Fuß berührte, war es, als würden Flammen über ihren Köpfen zusammenschlagen. Erneute Küsse hungrig und voller Sehsucht.

Die langen Beine schlangen sich um Harry, Draco wölbte seinen Rücken durch, drängte seinen erhitzten, schweißnassen Körper enger an die nackte, warme Haut. Diesmal war es an Harry nach Luft zu schnappen. Im wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass er sein eigenes Verlangen bisher zurückgestellt hatte, aber sehr viel länger konnte er unmöglich warten.

„Ich will dich, Draco..." wiederholte er atemlos.

Silberne Augen, fast schwarz vor Leidenschaft, entgegneten seinen Blick.

Statt einer Antwort hob Draco seine Hüften etwas höher, rieb sich leicht gegen Harrys Becken.

Dann hob er den Kopf, zupfte mit den Zähnen leicht an Harrys Ohrläppchen und hauchte ihm schließlich mit heiserer Stimme ins Ohr:

„Dann nimm mich..."

Danach sprachen beide lange Zeit kein Wort. Die Luft war erfüllt von leisem Keuchen, sehnsüchtigen Seufzern und schließlich erleichterten, halberstickten Schreien, gefolgt von schnellem, unregelmäßigem Atem, der sich nur sehr langsam wieder beruhigte.

Harry lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, den Kopf auf Dracos Brust gebettet und lauschte dem sich langsam wieder normalisierenden Herzschlag seines Geliebten. Er spürte die langen, schlanken Finger die träge durch seine schweißnassen Haare streichelten und den warmen Sommerwind, der durchs Fenster hereinwehte und ihre Haut trocknen ließ.

Nach einer Weile hob er den Kopf und sah den Slytherin mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln an.

„Ich hab die so vermisst, Baby." wisperte er.

Draco lächelte. Dann nahm er Harry Gesicht in beiden Hände und zog es zu einem sanften Kuss zu sich.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Harry."

xxx

A/N: Wie die meisten von euch bestimmt ahnen können, kommt jetzt nicht mehr viel und da ich die Geschichte nicht künstlich in die Länge ziehen will, ist das nächste Chap. der Epilog. Wir bestimmt nicht allzu lange dauern.

Über die letzte Szene bin ich übrigens selbst überrascht. Eine so lange slash hab ich noch nie geschrieben... Ich hoffe das ist ok? ;o)

Bis bald

Eure Yulah


	33. Epilogue

Hey Leute, sorry, wenn ihr jetzt alle ne Mail wegen einem neuen Chap. bekommen habt. FF . net hat die Chaps. durcheinander geschmissen und ich musste sie neu uploaden. Leider im Moment nichts neues von mir. Aber ich arbeite daran. ;o)

Liebe Grüße Eure Yulah (13.08.05)

xxxxxxx

Epilog

Die Tage vergingen und langsam fand die Drachenfestung wieder in ihre gewohnte Routine und den seit Jahrhunderten eingespielten Lebensrhythmus.

Die meisten der Flüchtlinge waren bereits wieder nach Hause gebracht worden, um ihre Welt wieder aufzubauen.

Heute Morgen waren mit den Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall die letzten Bewohner Hogwarts aufgebrochen. Der Schulleiter hatte fest vor, die Pforten des alten Schlosses am 1. September wieder für seine Schüler zu öffnen. Bis dahin gab es viel zu tun.

Zurückgeblieben waren nur die, die sich aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nicht trennen konnten oder wollten.

„Sag mal, hat einer von euch Draco in letzter Zeit gesehen? Oder weiß, wie es Harry geht? Langsam mach ich mir echt Sorgen. Es sind jetzt schon drei Tage seit Draco zuletzt hier war..."

Ron blickte in die Runde, stellte aber fest, dass er nur mäßiges Interesse erntete.

Arthur, Paul, Hermine und Charlie waren in eine lebhafte Diskussion über die Inseln und den Drachenorden vertieft. Ron ahnte, dass in nächster Zeit ein Ausflug in die Bibliotheken bevorstand.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches fütterte Molly ihren jüngsten Enkel und sprach gleichzeitig mit Stella und Narcissa. Ben hing halb über der Schulter seiner Mutter und sah abwechselnd seinen kleinen Cousin und seine Großmutter an, während Lex mäuschenstill vor Dracos Mutter auf einem Schemel saß und sich die Haare flechten ließ.

Hermine beobachtete ihre Tochter aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Wenn sie dich nervt, scheuch sie ruhig weg."

Narcissa lachte. „Oh nein. Ich mach das gern. Ich hab mir immer eine Tochter gewünscht, die ich frisieren und hübsch anziehen kann. Ich meine, ich liebe meinen Sohn, wo auch immer er gerade steckt, aber wenn ich ihn frage, ob ich seine Haare flechten darf, sieht er mich wahrscheinlich nur komisch an..."

Hermine grinste. „Dass die Männer heutzutage aber auch so unflexibel sind!"

„Außerdem..." der Blick der grauen Augen wanderte zu schlanken, feinfingrigen Händen. „...ich kann immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass meine Hände wieder vollkommen geheilt sind."

Etwas weiter unten am Tisch lachte Neville über Simon und Ginny, die sich hingebungsvoll zankten.

„Geht es etwa immer noch um den verfluchten Sattel? Mann, Gin, das ist schon ne Ewigkeit her!"

„Das ist erst ein paar Wochen her, du Pfeife und ich hab immer noch keinen neuen!"

„Ja, ich besorg dir ja einen neuen. Nur Geduld..."

„Geduld? Ich geb dir gleich was von wegen Geduld! Du bist schlimmer als die Pest am A..."

„Ginny!"

„Tu doch nicht so! Ich könnte..."

Millicent sagte nichts. Sie saß still neben ihrem Mann, glücklich ihn wieder sicher und unverletzt an ihrer Seite zu haben. Ab und zu warf sie besorgte Blicke auf Walter, der ein paar Plätze weiter saß, malte und gleichzeitig Dusty eine Geschichte erzählte. Der schüchterne Junge hatte den Kater praktisch adoptiert, nachdem er vor ein paar Tagen in einem Gang über ihn gestolpert war. Dusty ließ sich die Aufmerksamkeit gefallen. Sein Herrchen war im Moment mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und nachdem der Kater immer wieder aus dem Bett geflogen war, hatte er sich einen anderen Schlafplatz gesucht. Jetzt lag er mitten auf dem Tisch und schien zufrieden Walters Stimme zu lauschen.

George saß reglos neben Walter und hörte ebenfalls aufmerksam der Geschichte zu. Ab und zu huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Seit er seine Erinnerungen dem Schattenkristall anvertraut hatte, war er sehr viel ruhiger geworden. Er schlief und die Alpträume wurden weniger. Fred fehlte ihm und der Verlust schmerzte mit jedem Atemzug, aber es schien nicht mehr unmöglich damit zu leben. Und langsam erholte er sich auch von den körperlichen Wunden und den Folgen jahrelanger Gefangenschaft. Doch noch immer mied er instinktiv das obere, lebhaftere Ende des Tisches. Niemand nahm ihm das übel, sie wussten, dass er Zeit brauchte. Er sprach nur wenig und wenn, dann mit Menschen, die seinen Schmerz verstehen konnten: Paul, dessen sanfte Art und eigene stille Trauer ihn besser als jeden anderen wissen ließen, dass man ihm diese Zeit geben würde; aber auch Narcissa, die nach Freds Tod monatelang der einzige menschliche Kontakt für George gewesen war und die selbst vor den Trümmern ihres Lebens stand und jedem anderen Anschein zum Trotz nur langsam anfing einen neuen Platz in der Welt zu finden. George war froh, seine Familie wiederzuhaben, aber gleichzeitig ertrug er ihre Nähe nur schwer. Molly, mit ihrer überschäumenden Liebe, Arthur, der alles wieder in Ordnung bringen wollte für ihn, Charlie, mit seiner lauten, aufbrausenden Art, dem es schwer fiel sein Temperament zu zügeln, ebenso wie seiner wilden Schwester Ginny und Ron... Ron war gefangen in einem Netz aus Schuldgefühlen, mit denen er erst fertig werden musste, bevor er anderen helfen konnte.

Gegenüber von George und Walter fand ein weiteres, stilleres Gespräch statt.

Severus und Celeste schienen in einer eigenen Welt versunken zu sein. Sie redeten leise, berührten sich ab und an sacht und scheinbar unabsichtlich an den Händen und jeder zufällig Beobachter hätte den Zaubertrankmeister innerhalb einer halben Stunde öfter lächeln sehen, als sonst in einem Jahr. Die Heilerin, die nur selten Gelegenheit hatte, sich mit Menschen zu unterhalten, die ihr Interesse für die Wissenschaft teilten, fühlte sich sehr wohl und begann bereits damit Pläne für eine mögliche Zukunft zu schmieden.

Greg kam mit einem vollbeladenen Tablett in die Halle und musterte beim Näherkommen die Gesellschaft am Tisch. Dabei versuchte er nicht über die Zwillinge zu stolpern, die um seine Beine tanzten und an seinen Ärmeln zupften.

„Daddy, trag mich!"

„Ja Daddy, mich auch!"

„Moment, ich lass mir nur eben ein paar zusätzliche Arme wachsen." kam die trockene Antwort. „Kann mal einer das Krabbelzeug hier wegräumen? Sonst könnt ihr die Suppe gleich aus den Klamotten wringen!"

Charlie schnappte sich die kreischende Tash und warf sie sich über die Schulter.

„Onkel Charlie!"

Sofort stürzte sich auch Mona auf ihren Onkel.

„Hilfe! Angriff der Killerkrabben!"

Greg verdrehte die Augen.

„Ron, mein Freund, entweder du rutscht ein Stück oder du nimmst die Schüsseln vom Tablett. Warum nur denkt hier jeder, dass ich ein Oktopus bin?"

„Sorry." Ron nahm die dampfenden Suppenschüsseln vom Tablett und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Gut so, Chef?"

„Perfekt. Ich weiß schon, warum ich dich als Handlanger eingestellt habe. Was deine Frage von vorhin betrifft, ich hab während der letzten Tage jeden Morgen etwas zu Essen vor Dracos Tür gestellt. Und Abends war es weg. Also leben die beiden noch."

Simon lehnte sich über den Tisch und grinste breit.

„Die kriegen wir in nächster Zeit nicht zu Gesicht. Die sind beschäftigt."

Ron bekam prompt rote Ohren.

„Simon, bitte!"

„Was denn? Stimmt doch. Sie waren wochenlang getrennt, Dray hat ständig damit rechnen müssen Harry nie wiederzusehen, dann hat Harry gedacht, er sieht Draco nie wieder... Jede Menge Nachholbedarf, wenn du verstehst..."

„Simon O'Leary! Es ist nicht notwendig, dass du ins Detail gehst. Es sind Kinder anwesend!"

„Ach, die wissen doch eh nicht wovon wir reden."

„Wovon redet ihr denn?" Ben sah Simon interessiert an.

„Darüber, was Dray und Harry den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer machen."

„SIMON!"

Ben winkte ab.

„Ach so. Das weiß ich doch auch so."

„Ja?" fragte Simon hinterhältig. „Was denn?"

„Küssen und schmusen... Bäh. Machen Mum und Dad auch immer, wenn sie lange weg waren. Dass Erwachsenen immer so komisch sind."

Ben sah sich verwundert um, als alle lachten. Er wusste gar nicht, was er wieder Komisches gesagt hatte. Erwachse waren echt seltsam manchmal.

„Mum? Können wir spielen gehen?"

Stella wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und versuchte wieder normal zu atmen.

„Ja, Schatz. Geht mal. Solange ihr noch nicht erwachsen seid und komisch Dinge tun müsst..."

Unter lautem Indianergeheul stürmten Ben, die Zwillinge, Walter und Lex aus der Halle und rannten fast Draco und Harry um, die in diesem Moment durch die Seitentür hereinkamen.

„Hey! Vorsicht! Ihr seid ja ne Gefahr für Leib und Leben." rief Harry ihnen nach.

Simon warf eine Olive nach Ron.

„Sieh mal Ronnie. Kannst die Suchtruppen wieder zurückpfeifen. Da sind die beiden."

Ginny grinste breit.

„Na, ihr zwei. Da seid ihr ja wieder. Ron wollte euch schon verlorengegangen melden. Der Honig schon alle?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schenkte ihr ein zuckersüßes Lächeln.

„Nein. Wir haben uns noch etwas für heute Abend aufgehoben."

Harry drängelt sich neben Ginny auf die Bank und schob sie weit genug zur Seite, dass Draco ebenfalls Platz hatte.

„War ja klar, dass du das Honigglas in den Korb gestellt hast. Wird dir der Witz eigentlich nicht langsam langweilig?"

„Nö. Ne Weile kann ich mich noch damit amüsieren." Dann wuschelte sie mit der Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare.

„Na, wie geht's dir denn? Wieder fit?"

Harry lächelte zufrieden.

„Ich kann ruhigen Gewissens sagen, dass ich noch nie in meinem Leben glücklicher war, als im Augenblick. Wenn ich jetzt noch was zu essen bekomme, wäre mein Leben nahezu perfekt."

Greg reichte ihm einen Teller über den Tisch.

„Leicht zufrieden zu stellen, dein Mann."

Draco grinste bedeutungsvoll.

„Kunststück, wenn jemand anderes schon die Vorarbeit geleistet hat."

Eric schlenderte an den Tisch und zog im Vorbeigehen Draco am Zopf.

„Hey, du bist ja wieder wach. Alles klar? Worüber redet ihr?"

Simon lehnte sich grinsend über den Tisch.

„Och, du weißt schon... das übliche... Essen, Drachen... Dray und Harrys Liebesleben..."

Draco stützte den Kopf in die Hand und sah an Harry und Ginny vorbei zu Simon.

„Wir können ja zur Abwechslung mal über dich und dein Liebesleben reden. Was macht denn der wunderbare Dominik?"

Ginny warf ihren Pferdeschwanz über die Schulter.

„Dray. Du bist nicht auf dem Laufenden. Diese Woche ist es der schöne Connor."

„Hattest du nicht auch mal was mit dem, Draco?" fragte Simon lauernd.

„Wer? Ich? Kann gar nicht sein. Du musst mich mit irgendjemandem verwechseln."

„Doch, ich bin mir sicher, dass Connor sowas erwähnt hat. Ich werd ihn mal fragen."

Harry wedelte mit beiden Hände.

„Hallo? Ich bin auch noch da! Ich möchte sowas nicht wissen. Sonst erzähl ich von meinen Verflossenen!"

„Oh ja, erzähl!" riefen Simon und Ginny gleichzeitig.

„Draco? Können wir bitte wieder ins Bett gehen? Da war es wenigstens ruhig!"

xxx

Es dauerte weitere zwei Tage, bis Ron sich traute, Harry in seinem und Dracos Zimmer aufzusuchen. Er klopfte sehr zaghaft an die Tür und rechnete eigentlich gar nicht mit einer Antwort und selbst als von innen ein „Ja?" ertönte, öffnete er die Tür vorsichtig einen Spalt breit, sah aber nicht ins Zimmer.

„Ähm... hallo? Seid ihr angezogen?"

Harry ließ das Buch sinken, in dem er gelesen hatte und sah grinsend zur Tür.

„Hallo Ron. Komm rein. Draco ist nicht hier und ich bin angezogen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ron kam mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck ins Zimmer.

„Sorry... ich finde es nicht schlimm, dass du und Dray... aber ich hab ihn schon einmal nackt in deinem Bett überrascht und das ist mir immer noch entsetzlich peinlich."

Harry lachte. „Muss es nicht. Er genießt es, andere in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Da gewöhnt man sich besser dran. Die sind schlimm hier, was das betrifft."

„Das beruhigt mich jetzt nicht unbedingt." Ron grinste schief, und ließ sich dann auf dem Sessel nieder.

Harry legte das Buch neben sich auf die Fensterbank und streckte sich.

Ron fiel auf, wie glücklich sein Freund aussah. Glücklicher als jemals zu vor, wenn er es genau bedachte. Er lächelte zufrieden und ein warmes Glühen schien ihn zu umgeben. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die unauslotbare Verzweiflung, die ihn noch vor Tagen wie ein Mantel umgeben hatte. Jetzt schien Harry regelrecht zu leuchten.

„Du siehst glücklich aus."

„Das bin ich. Sehr glücklich. Ich hab zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das Gefühl frei zu sein. Verstehst du? Zum ersten Mal gibt es niemanden, der mich umbringen will und der dafür alle Menschen in Gefahr bringt, die ich liebe."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Mir geht es ähnlich. Meine Kinder werden aufwachsen, ohne, dass ich Angst um sie haben muss."

„Sie sind noch jung genug, um zu leben, ohne sich an den Krieg zu erinnern. Diese Insel hat eine tiefe Magie, die ihnen dabei hilft."

„Das ist mir schon aufgefallen. Trotzdem bin ich froh, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich fühle mich sehr wohl hier, aber ich fühle mich auch irgendwie eingesperrt. Man kann nirgendwo hin. Überall ist Wasser..."

Harry lachte. „Ron! Du bist Brite! Du bist auf einer Insel aufgewachsen!"

„Ja... aber das ist etwas anderes... Ich meine, England ist groß. Diese Inseln sind... ich weiß auch nicht. Und man kommt überall nur mit Drachen hin oder über eine Unmenge von Stufen und steilen Pfaden... Ich bin weder ein Vogel noch eine Bergziege. Tut mir leid. Ich möchte wieder eine Weile geradeaus gehen können, ohne Angst, über eine Klippe zu fallen."

„Naja. Nicht jeder ist dazu bestimmt hier zu leben, das ist wohl wahr. Ich kann verstehen, dass du wieder heim willst."

Ron grinste entschuldigend.

„Ja. Ich freu mich sogar fast schon auf das Haus um Grimauldplatz. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würden wir gern dort bleiben, bis der Fuchsbau wieder steht. Dabei fällt mir ein, wollt ihr eigentlich für immer da wohnen oder sucht ihr euch auch ein anderes Haus?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Wer?"

„Na du und Draco. Ich meine, der alte Schuppen ist nicht unbedingt das, was man sich als Zuhause wünscht."

„Was meinst du? Ich versteh dich nicht."

„Na, Sirius altes Haus? Ich möchte wissen, ob ihr da wohnen bleiben wollt oder euch was anderes sucht. Das ist doch nicht so schwer, oder? Habt ihr darüber gesprochen? Wir wollen in den nächsten Tagen aufbrechen."

Harry blinzelte, dann wurde ihm klar, wovon Ron redete.

„Ron... Wir werden nicht mit zurück kommen. Ich werde hier leben."

„Hier? Aber... Harry, du hast ein Zuhause!"

„Ja. Mein Zuhause ist hier."

„Aber..."

„Komm schon, Ron. Das muss dir doch klar sein. Draco ist hier zu Hause und ich bleibe bei ihm."

„Du meinst, er zwingt dich, hier zu bleiben?"

„Ron, nein! Was soll denn das jetzt? Draco würde mit mir gehen, wenn ich ihn darum bitten würde. Aber das will ich gar nicht. Draco gehört hierher und ich inzwischen auch. Du hast deine Familie, mit der du ein Zuhause aufbauen wirst. Hermine und du, ihr werdet noch viele Kinder bekommen und glücklich sein. Und das ist gut so. Das wünsche ich dir. Aber meine Familie ist Draco und wo er ist, gehöre ich auch hin. Davon abgesehen... ich möchte an einem Ort leben, wo ich kein Held bin. Wo ich von den Menschen erkannt werde, weil ich Harry bin und nicht, weil ich diese dumme Narbe habe. Wo ich in Frieden leben kann. Ich möchte einer von vielen sein. Nichts besonderes, außer für den Menschen, den ich liebe."

Ron sah seinen Freund mit offenem Mund an, dann nickte er langsam.

„Tut mir leid. Du hast recht. Ich dachte nur... für einen Moment dachte ich, es könnte sein wie früher... du weißt schon. Das war dumm."

„Nein. War es nicht. Aber es wird niemals wieder sein wie früher. Wir sind nicht mehr die selben wie früher. Aber du wirst immer mein Freund bleiben und wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich werde euch besuchen kommen."

Ron nickte und wollte gerade antworten, als die Tür aufging.

„Wer geht wen besuchen? Hi Ron."

Draco kam ins Zimmer, warf sein Schwert auf's Bett und streckte sich wie eine übergroße Katze. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er noch vor wenigen Tagen mit eben diesem Schwert getötet hatte, dass er um sein Leben gekämpft hatte. Und auch der vorübergehende Verlust seiner Seele schien keine tiefen Spuren hinterlassen zu haben.

Harrys Lächeln vertiefte sich. Es war fast unheimlich, aber wann immer Draco in seine Nähe kam, hatte er den Eindruck von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt zu werden. Es schien einfach zu perfekt, dass dieses schöne, wundervolle Geschöpf für immer ihm gehören würde.

Ron hing ähnlichen Gedanken nach. Dieser junge Mann hatte so gut wie nichts mehr mit dem Draco Malfoy von früher zu tun.

Draco sah von einem zum anderen.

„Was ist? Hab ich was im Gesicht? Warum seht ihr mich so an?"

Harry lachte.

„Nein, du hast nichts im Gesicht. Nichts jedenfalls, was da nicht hingehört."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, murmelte etwas, das nach „Gryffindors..." klang und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Pass auf dein Schwert auf. Wenn du dich selbst in zwei Hälften säbelst, rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir."

„Was mir viel mehr Sorgen macht, ist, wer dann das Bett neu bezieht. Du findest die Wäscherei doch nie im Leben."

Harry streckte seinem Freund die Zunge raus.

„Solange ich mich nicht an eure Karte halten muss, gibt es da keine Probleme."

Ron stöhnte: „Meinst du den Fetzen, den Ginny mir am ersten Tag angedreht hat? Diese vollkommen nutzlose Zeitverschwendung, die sie als Karte bezeichnet hat?"

Draco lachte. „Dir hat sie die auch gegeben? Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen."

„Ja. Wann genau ist meine liebe, kleine Schwester eigentlich zu so einer Mistkröte geworden?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, ich kenn sie nicht anders. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie früher oder später auch bei euch so geworden. Die Wieselgene lassen sich halt nicht unterdrücken..."

„Hey!"

Harry lachte: „Streitet euch nicht, Kinder!"

„Ja Daddy."

„Apropos. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob ich wohl meine Kinder allein aufziehen muss. Meine Frau krieg ich nämlich nie wieder aus dieser Bibliothek raus."

„Ihr werdet da einziehen müssen." grinste Draco.

„Ja, vermutlich. Darüber haben wir auch gerade gesprochen. Ich hatte gedacht, dass Harry und du mit zurück nach England kommt."

Dracos Lächeln verblasste etwas. Die Veränderung war so subtil, dass selbst Harry nichts bemerkt hätte, wenn er nicht in genau diesem Augenblick Draco angesehen hätte.

„Du möchtest zurück nach England?"

„Nein. Ron hat das nur angenommen. Ich möchte hier bleiben."

Draco nickte leicht.

„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert."

Er warf Harry einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann lächelte er wieder.

„Dabei fällt mir ein. Ratet mal, wer mit euch zurückfliegen will."

Harry schob das vage Gefühl der Sorge, dass ihn bei Dracos Blick überkommen hatte in den Hintergrund und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Wer?"

„Celeste."

Ron wirkte verwirrt.

„Ist das nicht diese Heilerin?"

Draco grinste. „Ja."

„Snapes Schwarm?"

„Jap. Allem Anschein nach, will sie sich nicht von ihm trennen."

Harry fiel vor Lachen fast von der Fensterbank.

„Die beiden sind einfach klasse. Ich rechne jeden Tag damit, sie Händchenhaltend in der Halle zu sehen."

„Harry! Bitte! Ich mag mir den alten Snape nur sehr ungern als Teil eines Liebespaares vorstellen. Ich meine... könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie er jemanden küsst oder... Oh Merlin... ich mag gar nicht dran denken..." Ron schüttelte sich.

„Er hat recht. Etwas gruselig ist die Vorstellung schon... Das wäre, als würde man sich McGonagall im Bikini vorstellen."

„Harry!"

Draco lag auf dem Bett und lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen.

„Ihr beiden seid so klasse! Ihr solltet mit der Nummer auftreten!"

„Findest du das nicht merkwürdig?"

„Doch, aber euch beide finde ich im Moment besser."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

„Irgendwie seit ihr alle irre, hier. Ich werd jetzt mal meine Frau suchen gehen. Bis später."

Dracos Lachen verblasste, als die Tür leise ins Schloss fiel. Er stützte sich auf den Ellbogen hoch, seine Augen hingen an Harrys Gesicht; dann stand er vom Bett auf und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Fensterbank.

Er sah den Gryffindor nicht länger an, musterte stattdessen die glatten Steinplatten auf dem Boden. Es war offensichtlich, dass er etwas sagen wollte und nach den richtigen Worte suchte.

Harry nahm seine Hand und drückte leicht die schlanken, weißen Finger.

„Was ist los?" flüsterte er.

Draco wand den Kopf zur Seite und sah Harry wieder an.

„Möchtest du wieder zurück? Und sag mir bitte die Wahrheit."

„Draco... Ich hab dir die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich möchte sein wo du bist, egal wo das ist."

Draco schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und glitt von der Fensterbank.

„Harry... danach hab ich dich nicht gefragt. Ich möchte wissen, ob du wirklich hier bleiben willst oder es nur mir zuliebe tust. Ich weiß, wie viel dir deine Freunde bedeuten..."

„Es stimmt. Ich werde meine Freunde vermissen. Aber ich bin mir auch sicher, dass ich hier sein möchte. Sieh mal... die Insel ist in den Monaten, die ich hier war auch _mein_ Zuhause geworden. Als ihr nach Hogwarts kamt, war ich begierig darauf zu hören, wie es allen hier geht, ob alles noch so ist, wie ich es verlassen habe. Und wann immer ich in den letzten Monaten von einem Leben mit dir geträumt habe, waren wir hier. Ich hab es schon Ron gesagt, ich möchte hier bleiben. Und wenn dich das glücklich macht, dann umso besser."

Draco war stehen geblieben und sah ihn forschend an.

„Sicher?"

Harry streckte die Hände aus und zog den schlanken Körper seines Freundes an sich.

„Ganz sicher. Du weißt, dass du es in meiner Seele lesen kannst, wenn du willst."

Draco lehnte seine Wange gegen Harrys Stirn und schloss die Augen.

Harry spürte einen Augenblick später eine sachte Berührung in seinem Geist. Ein wohliger Schauer überlief ihn. Aber da war nichts forschendes, suchendes. Es fühlte sich einfach an, wie eine tiefe Umarmung.

„Ich glaube dir auch so, Harry."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und lächelte Draco an.

„Zeigst du mir trotzdem, wie du das machst?"

Draco grinste. „Na gut, aber nur weil du's bist."

xxx

Auf den Wehrgänge und im Hof der Drachenfestung herrschte heilloses Chaos.

Die letzten Flüchtlinge bereiteten sich darauf vor nach Hause geflogen zu werden. Familienmitglieder verabschiedeten sich, die Kinder wuselten überall herum, Gepäckstücke gingen verloren und wurden wiedergefunden, Abschiedsgeschenke ausgetauscht, Versprechungen über Briefe und zukünftige Besuche gemacht und dabei auch die eine oder andere Träne vergossen.

„Narcissa, meine Liebe, du bist ganz sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen möchtest?" Molly sah ihre neue Freundin bedauernd an. Die beiden Frauen hatten in den letzten Wochen alle sozialen Unterschiede über Bord geworfen und festgestellt, dass sie in vielem einer Meinung waren. Es fiel Molly schwer eine liebgewonnen Freundin zurückzulassen.

„Ja, Molly. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Wo sollte ich hin? Ich hab kein Zuhause mehr, wenn ich das je hatte. Und alles, was ich noch an Familie habe, ist hier. Vielleicht bin ich das Leben hier bald leid, aber ich möchte es zumindest eine Weile versuchen."

Ein Stück weiter verabschiedete sich Charlie von seinem Vater.

„..jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass es euch allen gut geht, werde ich um vieles besser schlafen können."

„Geht mir ähnlich Dad. Und du willst wirklich den Fuchsbau wieder aufbauen? Harry hat euch doch das alte Haus der Blacks überschrieben, da kann man sicher was draus machen."

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es ist nicht dasselbe. Ich möchte in dem Haus alt werden, dass ich vor 30 Jahren mit deiner Mutter eingerichtet habe. Und wenn es wieder steht, dann kommen du und deine Schwester mit euren Familien zu Besuch."

„Das machen wir sicher, Dad..."

Ron kam die Treppe hoch und trat zu seinem Vater und Bruder.

„Hat einer von euch George gesehen? Ich hab ich schon überall gesucht und finde ihn nirgends."

„Er wird schon irgendwo sein. Auf dieser Insel geht nichts verloren. Er ist bestimmt unten im Hort, da hält er sich in letzter Zeit oft auf."

Ron wollte sich schon umdrehen und loslaufen.

„Wie komme ich da hin?"

„Was willst du denn da? Ron, lass George in Ruhe, er kommt mit dem ganzen Rummel hier nicht zurecht. Er wird schon wieder auftauchen, wenn es etwas ruhiger geworden ist."

„Ja, aber wir wollen doch pünktlich aufbrechen, damit wir vor Sonnenuntergang zu Hause sind."

Arthur sah seinen jüngsten Sohn erstaunt an.

„Hast du es denn nicht mitbekommen? George will hier bleiben."

„George will...? Aber warum?"

Charlie seufzte.

„Weil er sich hier sicher fühl. Zuhause würde er andauernd daran erinnert, was passiert ist. Hier kommt er damit leichter zurecht."

„Oh... daran hab ich nicht gedacht... Naja, vielleicht habt ihr recht."

Ron ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Menschen gleiten. So viele, die er liebte würden hier bleiben, Ginny und Charlie - natürlich. Sie hatten ihre Familien hier, lebten seit Jahren ein Leben, dass nichts mehr mit dem von früher zu tun hatte. George würde hier bleiben, weil es für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit schien, überhaupt am Leben zu bleiben.

Und Harry, sein bester Freund, mehr ein Bruder, der sich gerade lachend von Hermine verabschiedete, würde hier bleiben... bei dem Mann, den er liebte und der in diesem Moment lächelnd neben ihm stand.

„Und wehe du gehst wieder verloren, Harry Potter! Ich such nicht nochmal wochenlang alte, staubige Bibliotheken durch!"

Harry umarmte Hermine.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Hermine."

„Und kommt uns bloß besuchen! Dein Patenkind wird es dir übel nehmen, wenn du das nicht tust."

Hermine ließ ihn los und zog Draco am Zopf.

„Und du pass auch auf dich auf. Kein Seelenverleih mehr, der alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzt!"

Draco lachte. „Ich wollte da eigentlich keine Angewohnheit draus machen."

Sie grinste, dann entdeckte sie Greg.

„Greg! Machs gut. Dein Essen wird mir wirklich fehlen."

Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

„Ich schick dir die Rezepte. Dein Mann ist gar nicht so schlecht als Koch. Etwas unbeherrscht, aber das kenn ich ja von meiner Frau."

Charlie kletterte auf die Brüstung und wedelte mit den Armen.

„Könntet ihr mal alle ruhig sein? Das gilt auch für dich Simon!"

„Ja, oh großer Anführer!"

„Also, ich möchte mich im Name aller von unseren Gästen verabschieden. Es war schön euch hier zu haben und ihr seid jederzeit wieder willkommen..."

„Müssen sie die Insel jetzt auch voreinander geheim halten?" rief Harry dazwischen.

Die Drachenreiter lachten.

„Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen, ja?"

„Nö."

„Ginny... Hört mal ihr Clowns, könnt ihr euch mal fünf Minuten wie normale Menschen benehmen?"

„Zeig uns wie das geht, Charlie!"

„Ich geb's auf... Seid einfach mal ne Weile still, damit ich meine kleine Rede zu Ende bringen kann, ok? Also... wie gesagt, wir möchten uns von euch verabschieden und hoffen auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen und... na klasse... jetzt hab ich vergessen, was ich sagen wollte."

Diese Bemerkung erntete Beifallsstürme, Pfiffe und Gelächter.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf, murmelte etwas von „Irrenhaus" und sprang wieder von der Brüstung.

Die Drachenreiter fingen jetzt rasch an ihre Passagiere einzusammeln, Gepäckstücke festzubinden und Kinder ihren Eltern zu reichen.

Letzte Umarmungen und Küsse wurden ausgetauscht, Abschiedsgrüße gerufen, während sich die ersten Drachen bereits in den Himmel erhoben.

Das ledrige Schlagen der mächtigen Schwingen erfüllte die Luft, ließ die Haare und Kleider der Zurückbleibenden fliegen.

Harry lehnte sich gegen Draco, während er den Drachen und seinen Freunden nachsah. Er erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Szene vor einem halben Jahr. Damals war er von der Festung aufgebrochen um sie und die Drachenreiter für immer hinter sich zu lassen. Er hatte an dem Tag nicht gemerkt, dass er sein Herz zurückgelassen hatte.

Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah Draco liebevoll an. Niemals wieder würde er ihn verlassen, komme was wolle.

Die silbernen Augen funkelten, leises Lachen schwang in der samtigen Stimme mit.

„Was?"

„Ich liebe dich, Draco..."

Ein erneutes Lachen, warm und zufrieden, das Schauer über Harrys Rücken jagte.

„Das trifft sich wirklich gut. Ich liebe dich nämlich auch..."

Draco überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste Harry sanft auf den Mund.

„Hey! Habt ihr kein Zimmer?"

Harry sah über Dracos Schulter und entdeckte eine breit grinsende Ginny.

„Hast du keine anderen Hobbies?" fragte er herausfordernd.

Ihr Lachen war fröhlich und voller Übermut.

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber es wird schwer euch in mein Sammelalbum zu kleben..."

„Dray!"

Draco drehte sich nach der Stimme um und entdeckte Bob, der im Hof stand und gestikulierte.

„Ist es soweit?"

„Ja. Hab's gerade entdeckt."

„Wir kommen!" Draco nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Das ist eine Überraschung."

Harry ließ sich durch die Festung und hinunter in den Drachenhort ziehen. Ginny, die anscheinend nichts weiter zu tun hatte, folgte ihnen.

In der gewaltigen Höhle herrschte das übliche Durcheinander von jungen, verletzten und alten Drachen.

Draco bewegte sich schnell und schien genau zu wissen, wo er hinwollte. Im hinteren Bereich der Höhle entdeckte Harry schließlich Amber, die neben einem Krater im Steinboden hockte und sich von Bob die Nüstern kraulen ließ.

Draco ließ Harrys Hand los und trat zu seinem Drachen.

„Wie lange ist es her?"

„Eine Stunde. Vielleicht zwei. Ich hab dich nicht früher gerufen, weil ich nicht ganz sicher war. Du kennst das ja. Erst passiert ewig lang nichts und dann geht alles ganz schnell. Hallo Harry."

Bob nickte ihm zu und wand sich dann wieder dem Drachen zu.

Harry trat neben Draco und sah Amber an, die leise schnaufte.

„Ist sie krank?"

„Nein. Ich hab doch gesagt, es ist eine Überraschung. Amber hat ein Geschenk für dich." Draco deutete auf die Kuhle im Boden, die Harry für einen Krater gehalten hatte. Mehrere Fels- und Geröllbrocken lagen darin, aber nichts, was wirklich interessant wäre.

„Was denn? Ich seh nichts..."

Ginny, die sich neben der Kuhle auf den Boden gehockt hatte, sah ihn merkwürdig an.

„Also weißt du... es liegt direkt vor deiner Nase."

Harry sah unsicher auf die Steine.

„Sie... schenkt mir einen Stein...? Ähm... ja, das ist toll... Ist das sowas, wie wenn eine Katze dir ne tote Maus vor die Füße legt? Ein Liebensbeweis?"

Draco lachte.

„Harry... putz deine Brille. Oder geh näher hin. Nicht die Steine, in der Mitte..."

Harry trat einen weiteren Schritt auf die Kuhle zu. Da waren nur Steine... gut, der in der Mitte war besonders groß und gleichmäßig geformt aber...

„Also Leute, entweder bin ich blöd oder das ist wieder einer eurer dummen Witze, die ich nicht verstehe."

Draco lachte wieder, dann nahm er Harry an der Hand und trat mit ihm in die Kuhle. Geschickt wich er den kleineren Steinen aus, bis sie vor dem großen in der Mitte standen.

„Berühre es."

„Es? Was denn? Den Stein? Ok..."

Harry strich mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über den großen Stein und riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Die Oberfläche war warm und fühlte sich an wie altes, schrumpeliges Leder. Unter der rauen Fläche glaubte er ein zartes Pochen zu spüren.

„Das ist kein Stein... Das ist..."

„... ein Ei." ergänzte Draco sanft.

„Amber schenkt mir ein Ei? Was soll ich damit tun?"

„Naja," meinte Ginny. „Entweder du machst dir das weltgrößte Omelett oder du brütest es aus."

„Ausbrüten..."

„Gibt's hier ein Echo? Ja. Ausbrüten. Also nicht du, ich denke, Amber macht das schon für dich."

Harry sah verwirrt zwischen dem Ei, Draco, Amber und Ginny hin und her.

„Dray... ich fürchte, ich versteh immer noch nicht ganz..."

„Spürst du es nicht?"

„Was denn?"

„Den Herzschlag?"

„Den...? Ja. Da war etwas..."

„Hast du noch etwas gefühlt?"

„Ich ... einen Augenblick lang hatte ich den Eindruck, dass etwas meine Seele streift. Warst du das?"

Das Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Was glaubst du?"

„Das Ei?"

„Ja... Der Drache, der in dem Ei ist um genau zu sein..."

Harrys Augen wanderten unsicher zurück zu Ambers Nest, als das er die Kuhle im Boden jetzt erkannte.

„Aber wie ist das möglich?"

„Durch den Teil meiner Seele hast du auch einen Teil meiner Drachenseele und somit eine Bindung zu Amber und Ashes... und zu Ambers ungeborenem Jungen. Und da du der erste bist, dessen Seele es gespürt hat, wird der junge Drache sich an dich erinnern, wenn er schlüpft. Du bist jetzt sein Seelenbruder..."

Harrys Augen wurden noch größer.

„Ich... aber..."

„Das Junge von Amber und Blade ist ab sofort dein Drache, Harry." lächelte Ginny.

„Ihr schenkt mir einen Drachen?"

„Du hast eine Drachenseele, früher oder später hätte ein Drache dich ausgesucht. Wir kommen dem nur zuvor. Und außerdem..." Ginny grinste. „... Du bist jetzt einer von uns. Willst du in Zukunft schwimmen oder laufen?"

„Einer von euch? Du meinst, ich könnte auch ein Drachenreiter sein?"

„Wenn du das willst." sagte Draco sanft.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich hab es mir vorgestellt... aber es dauert doch lange, oder?"

„Und? Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Lass deinen Drachen erst mal schlüpfen und wachsen. Drachen sind mit 18 Monaten ausgewachsen. Und bis dahin bringen wir dir alles bei, was du wissen musst."

Harry fiel nichts anderes ein, als Draco mit einem glücklichen Lachen zu umarmen.

xxx

Als die Sonne über dem Meer versank saßen Draco und Harry zusammen auf der Wehrmauer. Harry hatten den Rücken gegen den alten Turm gelehnt, ein Bein hing auf dem Gang das andere über dem Abgrund und hatte die Arme um Dracos Taille geschlungen. Der Slytherin saß zwischen seinen Beinen und hatte sich zufrieden in die Umarmung gekuschelt.

Die Wellen brachen sich weit unter ihnen an den Felsen, Drachen zogen ihre Kreise über den Himmel, stießen hallende Schreie aus, während die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ihre Schuppen scheinbar in Brand setzten.

Harry seufzte wohlig, atmete den Duft der blonden Haare ein und genoss die Stille.

In der Festung war Ruhe eingekehrt - so ruhig es dort werden konnte.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Greg die große Glocke zum Abendessen läuten würde, bis Simon von einem eifersüchtigen Liebhaber durch den Hof gejagt wurde oder Ginny sich irgendwelchen Unfug einfallen ließ, Charlie lautstark seine Befehle verkündete oder die Kinder schreiend die Gegend unsicher machten.

Es mochte in Zukunft neue Feinde und neue Kämpfe geben.

Nichts währt ewig...

Aber im Moment war alles friedlich.

Im Moment gab es nur Draco und Harry und das Band, dass sie für alle Zeiten verbinden würde. Ganz gleich, ob man sie in Zukunft wieder trennen würde, dieses Band würde bis ans Ende jeder Ewigkeit bestehen bleiben.

Und für den Augenblick war diese Gewissheit mehr als genug.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: schnief Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es mir so schwer fällt, mich von dieser Geschichte zu trennen. Aber sie ist fertig.

Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die diese Fic gelesen haben und noch mehr bei allen, die mir ihre Reviews geschickt haben. Soviele Kommis... wer hätte das gedacht? Ich ganz bestimmt nicht... Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an euch alle! Ihr habt mich dazu angetrieben, diese Geschichte zu Ende zu schreiben und mir alle Mühe zu geben, habt mich mit abstrusen Vermutungen zum Lachen gebracht, mir kleine Fehler verziehen und mir immer das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich euch eine Freude machen konnte mit meiner Phantasterei.

Danke an alle, die von Anfang bis Ende durchgehalten haben und jedes Chap. kommentiert habe. Ich hab mich bei jedem Chap. auf eure Reviews gefreut.

Danke an Yumeko, die sich mein Gejammer angehört hat, wenn ich keine Lust oder keine Ideen hatte. Hab dich lieb, Süße.

Und an Bunny, die mir vor anderthalb Jahren geholfen hat einer schlichten Idee Leben einzuhauchen, aus der dann diese Geschichte geworden ist.

Was das versprochene Sequel angeht... lasst mir eine kleine Atempause. Meine Muse hat einen kleinen Urlaub beantragt. Und nach 6 Monaten Non-Stop-Arbeit will ich ihr den gerne gönnen. ;o)

Die nächste Geschichte (wenn auch ohne Drachen) wird bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

Bis dahin

Shades & Sweet Water!

Eure Yulah Nightwing

P.S. Mögen Drachen auf ewig in Euren Träumen fliegen!

(M. Weis & T. Hickman, DragonLance Saga)


End file.
